Never again
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: … Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn ausgerechnet heute wieder zu sehen. Genau genommen war ich seit jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn überhaupt jemals wieder zu sehen … HP/DM - Post Hogwarts
1. Prolog

**Never again**

Chapter: Prolog + 21 + Epilog

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: Drama, SLASH, Romance und noch mal DRAMA!!!

**Warning: Slash! Lemon/Lime, Sprache**

Summary: (…) Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn ausgerechnet heute wieder zu sehen. Genau genommen war ich seit jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn überhaupt jemals wieder zu sehen (…) HP/DM - Post Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee, Handlung und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Hallo, meine lieben ffler/innen,

wie angekündigt stelle ich euch heute also mein nicht neuestes, aber dafür schon fertiges Werk vor und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Update wird jede Woche sein, wobei ich mich aber noch auf keinen Tag festlegen kann, wahrscheinlich jedoch Freitags. Hatte zwar eigentlich vor die Story als Adventskalender zu posten, doch das kriege ich zeitlich einfach nicht hin, in diesem Sinne also Sorry.

Ein besonderes Danke geht an meine liebenswürdige Beta **Little Whisper.**

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch bei den fleißigen Reviewern zu „Kleine Gefallen…" bedanken: **Amunet, Simsly, Leni4888, Brii, Xisca, zissy – wow, ein Riesenreview!!!!! DANKE, Maegwin, Punkyx3, Samantha Snape, Drusilla Weasley und Todesengel310** mit SO lieben Kommentaren macht das Schreiben doch noch mehr Spaß!

Genug geredet, auf geht's zum Prolog und wie immer bin ich für jedes Review dankbar (damit kann ich nämlich schneller schreiben --gg--).

--wink--

Eure Cassie

.

**Prolog - Freier Fall**

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_Don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Harry_

Es war Mittwochvormittag und ich hatte mir auf Ginnys Drängen hin einen Tag frei genommen, was ich just in diesem Augenblick bitter bereute.

Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn ausgerechnet heute wieder zu sehen. Genau genommen war ich seit jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn überhaupt jemals wieder zu sehen. Und schon gar nicht hier, vor der Tür der Familientherapeutin, mit Ginny an meiner Seite, der die fortschreitende Schwangerschaft deutlich anzusehen war.

Doch da, kaum 15 m von mir entfernt, stand er. Er sah ungewohnt seriös aus in seinem weißen Arztumhang und ich konnte eigentlich immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass ausgerechnet er Arzt geworden war. Einer der Besten in seinem Fachgebiet noch dazu.

Ich hatte seinen Werdegang verfolgt. Heimlich. Doch selbst, wenn ich es nicht darauf angelegt hätte, war es schwer keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Er hatte als einer der Besten seit Jahren sein Studium abgeschlossen. Mit Auszeichnungen, die selbst Hermine neidisch machten. Gleich nach Abschluss des Studiums war er ins Ausland gegangen und hatte sich in beeindruckend kurzer Zeit einen Namen auf dem Gebiet der experimentellen Zaubertrankforschung gemacht. Wir hatten uns Jahre nicht gesehen, neun um genau zu sein und trotzdem ließ er mich nicht in Ruhe.

Sein Gesicht war einfach überall. Sogar der Tagesprophet erging sich in überschwänglichen Artikeln über seine sensationellen Entdeckungen im Bereich der Zaubertrankmedizin. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Hexenwoche ihn regelmäßig unter den begehrtesten Junggesellen des Landes proklamierte.

Nicht einmal das konnte ich ignorieren. Aus dem schmächtigen Jungen, den ich bei Madam Malkins zum ersten Mal traf, war ein phantastisch aussehender Mann geworden, der, wenn man der Hexenwoche Glauben schenken durfte, sich mit Wizard-Rugby und Tiefseetauchen fit hielt.

Sicher, ich wusste auch, dass er vor einigen Wochen nach England zurückgekehrt war um ein Studienprogramm im St. Mungo zu leiten. Doch ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns hier nicht begegnen würden. Merlin, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum ersten Termin mit der Therapeutin. Wie hinterhältig musste das Schicksal sein, um genau heute zuzuschlagen?

Leider hatte sich das Schicksal generell nie um meine Wünsche geschert und so hätte es mich eigentlich nicht wundern dürfen, dass ausgerechnet Ginny ihn auf uns aufmerksam machte.

"Ist das nicht Malfoy?", fragte sie so laut, dass er es nicht überhören konnte. Ich schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschlagen die Augen.

"Ja", sagte ich tonlos, "Ja. Das ist er wohl." Ich schluckte und versuchte krampfhaft mir nicht ansehen zu lassen, dass ich mich genau in diesem Moment in irgendein finsteres Kellerloch ohne Fenster wünschte.

Er klappte mit einer geübten Bewegung seinen Hefter zusammen und kam auf uns zu, eine ganze Traube von Studenten im Schlepptau.

"Potter, wie nett. So hoher Besuch in unseren niederen Mauern." Er ignorierte Ginny wie er es immer getan hatte.

Merlin, wie ich seine arrogante Art verabscheute. Er erreichte uns, betrachtete mich mit demselben raubtierhaften Grinsen wie an jenem Abend und ich wagte es nicht ihm auch nur eine Sekunde länger in die Augen zu sehen.

Natürlich tat ich es trotzdem, schon allein um wenigstens so zu tun, als tangiere es mich nicht ihn hier zu treffen. "Malfoy, wie nett. So unerwartete Gemeinheiten an einem so schönen Tag."

Ich wusste, dass es lahm klang und wie um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen wurde sein Grinsen breiter, entblößte zwei Reihen perfekter Zähne. Sein Blick huschte an mir vorbei und ich ahnte, was als nächstes auf mich zukommen würde.

"Also, was du hier willst, muss ich dann wohl nicht fragen. Ärger im Paradies?" Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. Ich hörte Ginny neben mir scharf einatmen und wünschte mir ein weiteres Mal, dass sie nicht hier wäre.

"Geht dich das irgendwas an?", schoss ich halbherzig zurück. Mein Fehler seinen Blick zu erwidern bereute ich in derselben Sekunde. Ich kannte dieses unheilvolle Glitzern in seinen eisgrauen Augen. Genauso hatte er mich damals angesehen. Mit eben jenem wissenden Blick. Kurz bevor wir wie hungrige Tiere übereinander hergefallen waren. Mein Herz begann zu rasen.

"Nein, geht es nicht, nicht wahr?" Diese Antwort überraschte mich. "Na, dann wünsche ich euch noch eine schöne Sitzung. Melinda ist eine gute Therapeutin, habe ich gehört, die kriegt euch schon wieder hin."

Verhaltenes Gelächter aus den Reihen seiner Studenten erklang, trieb mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Nach einem letzten herausfordernden Blick verschwand er in Richtung der Fahrstühle, den Pulk seiner Zuhörer auf den Fersen.

"Genau das meine ich, Harry! Wieso verteidigst du mich nicht?", begann Ginny erneut zu zanken, sobald Malfoy und sein Gefolge außer Hörweite waren.

Ich versuchte nicht einmal mich zu rechtfertigen, hielt ihr nur stumm die Tür zu Melindas Büro auf und ließ ihr Gezänk über mich ergehen.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Vergessen


	2. Chapter 1 Vergessen

Hallo, liebe ffler/innen,

es ist zwar noch kein Freitag, aber nach dem kleinen Vorgeschmack wollte ich euch nicht zu lange warten lassen um langsam in Schwung zu kommen mit der Story. Mein Dank gilt heute vor allen Dingen: **Giftschnecke, Leni4888, Schokoladia, zissy, Maegwin und skateZ.**

Schön, dass ihr alle meine Story lest und seht es mir nach, wenn ich nicht mehr auf jedes einzelne Review antworten kann, aber ich bin schon froh, wenn ich neben Kind, Studium und Job überhaupt zum Schreiben komme.

Nichts destotrotz freue ich mich über jedes einzele Review und kann nur ganz lieb bitten: Macht weiter so!

Meine Beta ist wie immer meine liebe **Little Whisper.**

Und nun viel Spaß.

--wink--

Eure Cassie

**Part I**

**Chapter I - Vergessen**

_Never again will I hear you_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

'_Heilige Scheiße, er hat die kleine Schlampe tatsächlich geheiratet!'_ Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, klatschte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss fester als nötig und wandte meinem Gefolge den Rücken zu. Wie gern wäre ich einen Moment allein, um dem Sturm in meinen Gefühlen Herr zu werden.

Ich hatte ihn sofort gesehen, wahrscheinlich schon, bevor er mich überhaupt bemerkte. So war es immer gewesen. Er brauchte nur den Raum zu betreten und ich wusste, dass er da war. Eine Art innerer Radar, eigens auf ihn geeicht.

Mein Entschluss ihn zu ignorieren hatte ich eigentlich schon getroffen, als diese kleine Nutte, die er seine Ehefrau nennt, meinen Namen durch das halbe Krankenhaus plärrte und mir keine Möglichkeit zum Rückzug ließ.

Es war viel zu einfach ihn zu beleidigen. Trotz der Jahre, die wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, fand ich seinen wunden Punkt ohne zweimal überlegen zu müssen. Allerdings hätte er sich früher meine Beleidigungen nicht einfach so gefallen lassen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge jemals derart unter dem Pantoffel stehen würde, scheinbar hatte ich die kleine Weasley in dieser Hinsicht doch unterschätzt.

Der Ring an ihrem Finger war unübersehbar, noch bevor sie sich demonstrativ über den Schwangerschaftsbauch strich. Was mich allerdings wirklich überrascht hatte war, dass Mr und Mrs Potter offenbar einen Termin mit Melinda hatten. Melinda Jenkins, ihres Zeichens Familientherapeutin und Krisenberaterin.

Interessant.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt mit einem Ruck, lautlos glitten die silbernen Türen auseinander und erinnerten mich daran, dass ich noch eine Visite zu beenden hatte.

~~*~~

Es war Abend, bevor ich erneut die Zeit fand an ihn zu denken. Meine Schicht war eigentlich schon seit zwei Stunden vorbei, doch der Papierkram nahm einfach kein Ende. Ich trat in die kühle Dunkelheit hinaus, schlug den Kragen meines Umhanges hoch in dem vergeblichen Versuch das nasskalte Londoner Wetter von mir fernzuhalten.

Ich beschloss auf meinem Heimweg bei Yang vorbeizuschauen um mir seine preisverdächtige gebackene Ente zu gönnen. Mir fehlte eindeutig der Nerv mich noch an den Herd zu stellen.

Das Lokal war gut besucht. Warten musste ich allerdings nicht, Yangs Tochter Kaori hatte eine Schwäche für mich. Sobald sie mich sah, schlängelte sie sich eilige zwischen den Tischen durch.

Ich begrüßte sie mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie roch nach Honig und Mandarinen. Lächelnd fragte sie nach meinen Wünschen, obwohl sie längst wusste, was ich wollte. "Kannst du mir was empfehlen?", ging ich auf ihr Spielchen ein. Mehr um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, als wirklich Spaß daran zu haben. Doch ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, was konnte sie für meine miese Stimmung?

Sie zählte enthusiastisch die Tagesempfehlungen auf, redete beinahe mehr mit den Händen als mit Worten. Ich tat halbherzig, als müsste ich angestrengt überlegen, was ich nun essen würde und brachte meinen Wunsch nach der gebackenen Ente mit einem ebenso halbherzigen Lächeln hervor.

Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken, strahlte mich an und verschwand in der Küche. Nicht, ohne mir vorher noch einen viel sagenden Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. Merlin, mein Leben wäre wirklich um einiges leichter, wenn ich einfach auf Frauen abfahren würde.

Seufzend ließ ich mich an dem kleinen Tisch nieder, welcher für die Wartenden bestimmt war, die ihr Essen mitnahmen. Ob ich wollte oder nicht, die Begegnung mit Potter ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

Er hatte mich angesehen wie eine Maus in der Falle, irgendwie, ja, geschlagen, kaputt, was auch immer. Abwesend zupfte ich an den Ecken der Tischdecke herum, fuhr die roten Schriftzeichen auf weißem Grund mit dem Zeigefinger nach ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Ich hatte lange nicht mehr an jene Nacht gedacht. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Sicher, ab und zu kam das Gespräch auf Potter, wenn ich alte Bekannte traf oder in sporadischen Abständen ein Artikel über ihn im Tagespropheten erschien. Soweit ich wusste arbeitete er im Ministerium für Zauberei, allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung was genau er dort tat. Ab und an träumte ich sogar von ihm. Wirres, unzusammenhängendes Zeug aus unserer Hogwartszeit, mehr Erinnerungen als Träume, welche jedoch beim Aufwachen einen schalen Beigeschmack hatten.

Nun, ihn heute leibhaftig vor mir zu sehen war etwas anderes. Es brachte mir Details in Erinnerung, die ich lieber vergessen würde. Wie verletzlich er ohne Brille aussah, wie sich seine Haut unter meinen Händen anfühlte, wie…

Kaori lenkte mich ab, ich war ihr dankbar dafür und bemühte mich diesmal um ein wärmeres Lächeln. Ein Hauch Rot erschien auf ihren Wangen als sie mein Geld entgegennahm und mir einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Bis zu meiner Wohnung waren es nur ein paar hundert Meter, die ich eilig zurücklegte, entschlossen mir keine Gedanken mehr über die Begegnung mit Potter zu machen.

Es hatte leicht zu nieseln begonnen. Ich verfluchte einmal mehr die Weigerung des Zaubereiministeriums etwas am Wetter zu ändern. Verfluchte Ignoranten! Warum taten sie der einheimischen Bevölkerung nicht einfach den Gefallen und sponserten ein paar Sonnentage mehr im Jahr?

Entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheit ließ ich den Fahrstuhl links liegen und rannte alle 9 Treppen zu meinem Loft hinauf. Außer Atem schloss ich die Tür auf und schälte mich aus meinem Umhang. Ich brachte das Essen in die Küche, ließ es ungeöffnet auf dem Tresen stehen und beschloss zu allererst eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde das Wasser die unerwünscht melancholischen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

Nun, nach einer halben Stunde gab ich es auf. Das Badezimmer hatte sich in eine Dampfsauna verwandelt, ich sah aus wie ein frisch gekochter Hummer und dachte schon wieder an Potter. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er bloß die kleine Weasley geheiratet?

Barfuß und nackt tappte ich in die Küche. Mein Essen war natürlich kalt. Ich wärmte es mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch wieder auf, kippte alles auf einen Teller und verzog mich ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kruste der Ente sah unappetitlich pappig aus und schmeckte auch so. Aufwärmzauber waren wirklich nicht der Hit. Ich nahm auf meiner Couch Platz, schaltete den Fernseher an und stopfte das Essen in mich hinein. Hunger hatte ich nicht mehr.

Irgendwann hörte ich das Summen meines Handys und ignorierte es. Die Klinik konnte es nicht sein, die hatten andere Wege mich zu kontaktieren. Mein Bedürfnis an Kommunikation jeglicher Art lag unterhalb der Nulllinie. Deshalb weigerte ich mich auch ans Telefon zu gehen, als mein Festnetzanschluss sich meldete.

Nach dem 7. Klingeln ging der Anrufbeantworter dran, verkündete blechern, dass ich nicht zu erreichen sei und dass der Anrufer sich gefälligst eine andere Nebenbeschäftigung suchen sollte, als mich in meinem Feierabend zu belästigen. Gut, das sagte das Band natürlich nicht, es war eher das, was ich empfand.

Nachdem meine mechanische Stimme auf dem Band verschwunden war, meldete sich Roger und teilte mir mit, dass er daheim sei und auf meinen Rückruf warte. Nun, er würde vergeblich warten.

Selbst wenn Roger das war, was einem festen Freund am nächsten kam, hatte ich heute keine Lust ihn zu sehen oder auch nur zu hören. Seine unterwürfige Art ging mir langsam aber sicher auf den Geist.

Nach seinem dritten Anruf hexte ich den Stecker des Telefons in zwei Teile und mein Handy zurück in die Klinik.

Gegen Mitternacht war ich kurz davor den Fernseher in die Luft zu jagen. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass, wenn ich mich einmal im Jahr dazu hinreißen ließ dieses verflixte Muggelding zu benutzen nur Mist lief? Auf allen 487 Programmen!

Muggelerfindungen verfluchend schaltete ich den Apparat ab und ging ins Bett. Wohl wissend, dass ich nicht würde schlafen können.

Es kam wie es kommen musste und wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte. Nach Stunden wälzte ich mich noch immer von einer Seite auf die andere ohne Ruhe zu finden. Mittlerweile war ich an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich mich fragte warum genau diese unerwartete Begegnung mit meiner Vergangenheit mich derart aus der Bahn warf.

Ich drehte mich zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht auf den Rücken, starrte die fahle Decke über meinem Bett an, beobachtete die bizarren Schatten, welche das Mondlicht durch die riesige Eiche vor meinem Fenster an die Wände warf.

Nun, vielleicht würde ich endlich Ruhe finden, wenn ich die Erinnerung einfach zuließ. Einen Versuch war es wert, morgen hatte ich einige wichtige Termine im Hospital, da sollte ich zumindest versuchen ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie genau es eigentlich dazu gekommen war, dass Potter und ich allein im Trophäenzimmer hockten.

Als es mir einfiel konnte ich mir trotz meiner Müdigkeit ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Richtig, es war mal wieder meine Schuld, obwohl ich das damals natürlich anders gesehen hatte. Snape hatte mich dazu verdonnert Potter Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben, wahrscheinlich weil die alte McGonagall ihn sonst nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ.

Himmel, es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass Severus sich bei mir beschwert hatte, ich solle mich in Bezug auf Gryffindors Goldjungen etwas zurückhalten, McGonagall würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben mit ihren Beschwerden über mich. Meine Vermutung war ja eher, dass Potters Hauslehrerin auf Severus scharf war. Bei der Erinnerung an Severus angewidertes Gesicht, als ich diese Vermutung äußerte, musste ich lachen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für den guten alten Sev, als ihn mit dieser Frau zu ärgern. Und das funktionierte bis heute!

Tja, wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte ich damals natürlich überhaupt keine Lust meine Freizeit mit Potter zu verbringen. Oder anders gesagt, Lust schon, denn ich fand ihn irgendwie ganz niedlich. Allerdings bezweifelte ich doch stark, dass er sich darauf einlassen würde, WAS genau ich gern mit ihm anstellen wollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir schon mehr als bewusst, dass ich eher auf mein eigenes Geschlecht stand. Eine Erkenntnis, die ich hauptsächlich Blaise verdankte, der mir nach einer halben Flasche Muggelrum seiner Oma unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass es viel geiler ist sich von einem Kerl einen Blowjob verpassen zu lassen als von einer Frau. Was sollte ich sagen? Er hatte Recht.

Unserer Freundschaft tat dieses kurze Zwischenspiel glücklicherweise keinen Abbruch, obwohl wir uns nach dieser Oral-Erfahrung zwei Wochen kaum in die Augen schauen konnten. Ich überlegte beiläufig, dass ich Blaise mal wieder anrufen sollte, unser letzter Pokerabend mit den Jungs war eindeutig schon zu lange her.

Zurück zu meinem eigentlichen Problem. Potter. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, den Trank dermaßen gründlich zu versauen, dass der Kessel explodierte und Severus' geliebtes Klassenzimmer in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Ich habe bis heute keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hat.

Potter bekam stehenden Fußes eine Strafarbeit und wurde noch am selben Abend zu Filch kommandiert. Mich nahm Severus die nächste halbe Stunde derart ins Gebet, dass mir die Ohren klingelten. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sagte er sogar irgendwas von ich sollte versuchen Potter besser kennen zu lernen, immerhin sei er unsere einzige Hoffnung Voldemort loszuwerden. Wenn er wüsste wie wörtlich ich seinen Rat noch am selben Abend umgesetzt hatte!

Meine Güte, was war ich sauer, als ich dann auch noch bei Filch antanzen durfte! Am liebsten hätte ich Potter ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Niedlich hin oder her.

Wer hätte denn auch damit gerechnet, dass Potter mir ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt war? Ich jedenfalls nicht!

Filch schleifte uns ins Trophäenzimmer, drückte uns Eimer, Schwamm und anders Putzzeug in die Hand und wollte, dass wir die Pokale putzen. Jeden Einzelnen! Potter war ebenso angepisst wie ich und ich glaube, es dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Stunde, bevor wir aneinander gerieten.

Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf in dem Versuch nicht auf meinen magischen Wecker neben dem Bett zu schielen. Immerhin wusste ich auch so, dass es spät, oder vielmehr früh war. Merlin, ich hasste diesen Tag schon bevor er richtig begonnen hatte.

Zuerst war eigentlich alles wie immer, wir stritten uns, hetzten uns Flüche an den Hals und so weiter. Doch dann war plötzlich nichts mehr wie vorher. Ich war stinkwütend, knallte meinen Zauberstab in die Ecke und hatte ihn am Schlafittchen gepackt, bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte.

Das war mein erster Fehler.

Mein zweiter Fehler war, dass ich zögerte und ihm nicht wie geplant einen gut platzierten Kinnhaken verpasste. Er schaute mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken an, sicherlich überrascht darüber, dass ich unsere Auseinandersetzung auf körperliche Ebene verlegt hatte.

Das könnte eventuell der Augenblick gewesen sein, als mein Verstand aussetzte. Er roch gut, irgendwie angenehm erdig und… keine Ahnung, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Zu dem Kinnhaken kam es jedenfalls nie.

Wie er mich so hilflos anstarrte brannten mir wohl ein oder zwei Sicherungen durch. Ich löste meine Hände aus seinem Umhang, nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und sagte etwas total bescheuertes wie "Den brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr" oder so.

Ich grinste in mein Laken bei dieser Erinnerung. Himmel, wie peinlich! Und das mir, wo ich doch sonst soviel Wert auf Wortgewandtheit legte.

Potter war es wohl egal, was ich sagte, denn sein Gesicht hatte plötzlich einen so merkwürdigen Ausdruck… irgendwo zwischen Zorn und, ja, heute würde ich es Verlangen nennen.

Damals hab ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, ich fand es nur witzig, dass er mir fast aus den Schuhen kippte, als ich ihn anlächelte. Er wurde knallrot und ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich etwas bekommen würde, womit ich nicht einmal ansatzweise gerechnet hätte.

Vielleicht hätte ich mich noch zurückhalten können, wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte. Aber, meine Güte, ich war gerade mal 18, wer wollte denn da schon anständig sein, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ? Bei einem so anregenden Preis?

Ich küsste ihn und er kam mir schneller und williger entgegen als ich mir zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er schmeckte nach Schokolade, was ich ihm auch zuflüsterte, während ich damit beschäftigt war ihn auszuziehen.

Er antwortete, dass er Schokoladenfrosch-süchtig sei und ich wollte noch einen Witz darüber machen, seine Hände in meiner Hose lenkten mich jedoch gründlich davon ab. Dachte ich bis zu diesem Punkt immer, dass Potter eher schüchtern sei, so wurde ich in dieser Nacht eindrucksvoll eines Besseren belehrt.

Er war heiß. Und dieses Wort war eigentlich noch eine Untertreibung! Ich hatte tagelang seine Kratzspuren im Nacken als Beweis dafür, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge nicht ganz so straight und unschuldig war wie alle dachten.

In Anbetracht einer plötzlichen Hitzewallung schob ich mir das Kissen vom Kopf. Verdammt, ich würde doch nicht wirklich einen Ständer bekommen weil ich an eine einzige Nacht vor so langer Zeit dachte, oder? Das Pochen in meiner Leistengegend machte ein weiteres Leugnen überflüssig. Ich seufzte erneut. Schön, hatte ich eben einen Steifen, aber ich würde jetzt garantiert nichts dagegen unternehmen!

Entschlossen presste ich meine Handflächen in die Laken. Uh, nicht gut, so ähnlich hatte ich damals auch über ihm gelegen, die Hände fest auf den harten Holzboden des Trophäenzimmers gepresst, während er sich mir entgegenschob. Ich hatte vorher schon einige Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht, er nicht. Trotzdem war er unglaublich hemmungslos, stöhnte mir sogar ein oder zweimal zu, ich solle ihn härter rannehmen.

Scheiße! Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, die Reibung des Lakens in meinen unteren Regionen war nicht unbedingt förderlich für meinen Entschluss die Hände oberhalb der Gürtellinie zu lassen.

Mein nächster Gedanke trug da schon eher dazu bei meinen Verstand wieder in geregelten Bahnen laufen zu lassen. Er war verheiratet. Mit der kleinen Weasley! Und wurde offensichtlich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Vater.

Irgendwie überraschte es mich, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen war. Sicher, er hatte Freundinnen in Hogwarts gehabt. Allerdings hatte ich in dieser Nacht nicht den Eindruck, als stünde er sonderlich auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er lieber mit einer Frau in diesem Trophäenzimmer gewesen wäre. Weder als er keuchend unter mir lag, noch als ich ihm beibrachte, wie ein vernünftiger Blowjob vonstatten zu gehen hatte.

Ungewollt begann ich mich zu fragen, ob er im Augenblick auch an diese Nacht zurückdachte? Ob er daran dachte, wenn er die kleine Weasley beglückte?

Irgendwann musste ich wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn das Geräusch meines Weckers verursachte mir eine mittelschwere Herzattacke. Noch im Halbschlaf schmiss ich das verflixte Rappelteil unter das Bett. Keine meiner klügsten Entscheidungen, denn jetzt bimmelte das Ding zwar leiser, ich kam aber nicht mehr ran um ihn auszustellen.

Spitze, ich konnte kaum in Worte fassen, wie sehr mir dieser Tag jetzt schon auf die Nerven ging.

Noch im Halbschlaf quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und tappte in Richtung Badezimmer. Natürlich nicht, ohne mir vorher noch den Zeh zu prellen, indem ich gegen den Türrahmen der Schlafzimmertür rannte. Shit, war der Durchgang gestern auch schon so eng?

Eine eiskalte Dusche brachte mich dem Menschsein wieder etwas näher. Ich verzichtete auf mein morgendliches Ritual der Muggelrasur und wendete stattdessen einen entsprechenden Zauber an. Normalerweise nutzte ich die paar Minuten Ruhe um in Gedanken den Tag vorzubereiten.

Da sich mein Kopf dank des Schlafmangels aber sowieso schon anfühlte, als hätte eine Horde Trolle Stepptanz darin geübt, konnte ich mir den Versuch sparen.

Leider kam mir dieses Gefühl nur allzu bekannt vor und ich verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis danach alte Zeiten wieder aufzurollen. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich dabei war in unliebsame längst verdrängte Gewohnheiten zurückzufallen. Nach jener Nacht hatte ich eine wirklich harte Zeit. Was daran lag, dass mein erster Gedanke am Morgen und mein letzter Gedanke am Abend ein und derselbe waren. Harry Potter.

Und eben jener Harry Potter hatte mir allzu deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich nicht wollte.

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Wut machte sich in meinem Bauch breit, verhinderte, dass ich mehr als eine Tasse Kaffee zu mir nahm, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Hospital machte. Noch war ich mir nicht klar darüber, gegen wen sich mein Ärger zuerst richten sollte, mich selbst, weil ich mich nach all der Zeit derart aus der Bahn werfen ließ. Oder Potter, der es wagte, mir unter die Augen zu treten und diese beschissene Konfusion zu hinterlassen. Bei Merlins Barthaaren, ich war wirklich soweit ihm ein weiteres Mal ernsthaft die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen.

Ich bereute meinen Entschluss vom Vortag die Erinnerungen zuzulassen, denn mit eben Jenen kamen auch die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in den Tagen danach. Und die wollte ich eigentlich nichts lieber als ein für allemal vergessen! Es hatte mir überraschenderweise wirklich gefallen mit Potter auf diese Art zusammenzusein. Er war mir ebenbürtig, ganz anders als meine Männerbekanntschaften vorher, da war ich eindeutig der dominantere Part.

Die Zeit mir ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie und ob es nach dieser Nacht weitergehen sollte, hatte ich genau bis nach dem Frühstück. Die braune Schuleule landete direkt vor mir, brachte mir einen fragenden Blick von Blaise ein, und ich wusste, was los war. Während ich dem Vogel den Brief abnahm, sah ich zu ihm.

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte krampfhaft die Tischplatte an. Was hatte ich erwartet? Dass ein Gryffindor den Arsch in der Hose hätte dazu zu stehen, dass er sich gerne Dinge in besagten Arsch schieben ließ? Wohl kaum. Ich wusste, was in diesem Brief stand und ich wollte es nicht lesen. Hatte er nicht einmal den Mumm mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass es ein beschissener one-night-stand war?

Ich erreichte das Hospital gerade in dem Augenblick, als mich die Erinnerung an meine Wut und das Gefühl der Demütigung überrollte. Zu spüren bekam das die junge Hexe am Empfang, die mich verführerisch anlächelte. Mein Blick war jenseits der 0 Grad Marke und sie schien in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen, als ich ein knurriges "Morgen" von mir gab und zu den Fahrstühlen für das Personal ging.

Ich wusste noch sehr genau wie wütend ich war, als ich den Brief in der Hand hielt. Wie ich ihn in diesem Moment gehasst habe! Und meine Gefühle für ihn! Heute fragte ich mich allerdings, ob nicht etwas anderes in diesem beschissenen Brief stand, als ich damals dachte. Doch hatte er mir nie einen Grund gegeben etwas anderes anzunehmen.

Ich verbrannte den Brief ohne ihn gelesen zu haben, und zwar so effektvoll, dass er es sehen musste, denn ich setzte den halben Slytherin-Tisch in Brand. Es war mir gleichgültig, ob Snape mir eine weitere Strafarbeit aufhalsen würde, alles was ich in diesem Moment wollte, war ihn zu verletzen wie er mich verletzt hatte. Und ich hasste mich wochenlang dafür, dass ich ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben hatte.

Entgegen meiner eigentlichen Planung am Morgen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Trophäenzimmer zu verschwinden war ich nämlich geblieben. Er wachte in meinen Armen auf und ich mochte es dabei zuzusehen, wie er langsam wach wurde. Sein Haar stand noch wilder ab als sonst und er rieb sich die Augen wie ein kleines Kind.

Einige bescheuerte Momente dachte ich wirklich, dass sich die Dinge zwischen uns geändert hätten, immerhin war es mir nicht unangenehm ihn im Arm zu halten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war noch nicht richtig munter, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit mein Gesicht ein weiteres Mal in seinen Nacken zu schmiegen. Er roch noch immer gut.

In meinem Büro angekommen, schmiss ich meine Jacke achtlos auf einen der Stühle und knurrte ein weiteres "Morgen" in Richtung meiner Sekretärin. Glücklicherweise war Dora sehr erfahren darin mit missmutigen Ärzten im Allgemeinen und mir im Besonderen umzugehen und ließ sich nicht so schnell abschrecken wie das junge Ding am Empfang. Sie zog lediglich tadelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben und erinnerte mich einmal mehr an Prof. McGonagall zu ihren besten Zeiten.

"GUTEN Morgen.", kam ihre Antwort betont freundlich. Ich murrte etwas Unverständliches, klaute ihr den Terminkalender vom Tisch und versuchte aus ihren wirren Abkürzungen schlau zu werden. Merlin, diese Frau hatte eine schlimmere Handschrift als jeder Arzt, den ich kannte einschließlich mir.

Sie sagte zuerst einmal gar nichts, ging nur in die kleine Kaffeeküche nebenan und kam mit einer Riesentasse Kaffee wieder. Schweigend reichte sie mir mit einer Hand den Kaffe und schnappte sich mit der anderen den Kalender. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Tasse war ich zufrieden. Genauso wie ich ihn mochte, schwarz und bitter.

"Harte Nacht gehabt, Doc?", erkundigte sie sich ungerührt. Ich verschluckte mich beinahe bei soviel Dreistigkeit. "Lassen sie mich mal sehen, frei bis zur Morgenvisite, also, wenn sie sich noch mal aufs Ohr hauen wollen…"

Sie erließ mir eine Antwort indem sie nach dem Telefonhörer griff, lächelte mich aber erstaunlich warmherzig an, bevor sie sich endgültig wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte. Kopfschüttelnd verzog ich mich in mein Büro, die Tür hinter mir angelehnt. Ich konnte mich wirklich glücklich schätzen eine Sekretärin wie Dora zu haben. Sie nahm mir meine Launen nicht übel und wusste genau, wann sie mich in Ruhe zu lassen hatte. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken sie zu bitten mit mir zu kommen, sobald meine Arbeit im St. Mungo beendet war. Nun, bis es soweit war, würde noch einiges an Londoner Regen auf mich herniederprasseln.

Ich beschloss Blaise aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, eine Unart, die mittlerweile zu einem running gag geworden war. Wenn wir uns anriefen, dann generell zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten.

Er ging nicht ran, also begnügte ich mich damit ihm wirres Zeug auf den Anrufbeantworter zu sprechen.

Den Kaffee trank ich im Stehen vor einem der großen Panoramafenster, welches direkt in den Innenhof des Hospitals ging. Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, sah die Parkanlage schon bemerkenswert bevölkert aus. Hier und da sammelten die Reinigungstrupps noch herumliegende Papiere ein, Ärzte eilten mit schnellen Schritten kreuz und quer durch das Labyrinth der Kieswege, keinen Blick für die ansprechende Parkgestaltung.

Selbst einige Patienten hatten sich schon eingefunden, was mich doch sehr wunderte, denn meiner Meinung nach war es viel zu kalt um jetzt schon draußen rum zu laufen. Aber gut, wenn man hier lag war ein bißchen Abwechslung viel wert.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich schon wieder an Potter dachte und verbrannte mir die Zunge doch. Fluchend stellte ich den Kaffee auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, schaffte es aber schlußendlich noch die dunkle Brühe über die Hälfte meines Papierkrames zu schütten. Merlin im Himmel, was war bloß los? Seit Potter gestern unfreiwillig in mein Leben getreten war, könnte man meinen, jemand hätte einen Werd-ein-Hufflepuff-Spruch über mich verhängt. Ich war doch sonst nicht so tollpatschig.

Die verbleibende Zeit bis zur Morgenvisite verbrachte ich also gezwungenermaßen damit meine Papiere trockenzulegen und einigermaßen Ordnung in selbige zu bringen.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich keine allzu akuten Fälle zu betreuen. Meine eigentlich Arbeit hier bestand darin, eine Feldforschungsgruppe zu leiten. Es ging um die Verbesserung der vorhandenen Heiltränke um sie möglichst effizienter und in größeren Mengen herstellen zu können. Eigentlich nicht wirklich interessant für mich, denn normalerweise entwickele ich lieber meine eigenen Tränke, anstatt an den Arbeiten anderer Zauberer rumzupfuschen.

Was mich an dem Angebot von St. Mungo gereizt hatte, war die Möglichkeit meine selbst entwickelten Tränke in Benutzung zu sehen, um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen so schnell wie möglich beseitigen zu können.

Außerdem hatte man mir ein halbes Dutzend junger Ärzte zugeteilt, die mir zur Ausbildung unterstanden. Eine weitere neue Erfahrung für mich, doch ich stellte rasch fest, dass es die meiste Zeit wirklich Spaß machte den Nachwuchs auszubilden.

Nun, die meiste Zeit jedenfalls. Daran, dass mir den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Leute hinterherschlichen war ich seit Hogwarts-Zeiten nicht mehr gewöhnt und Crabbe und Goyle hatte ich ganz gut ignorieren können. Bei einer Horde wissbegieriger Jung-Zauberer in Arztkitteln war das nicht so einfach.

"Doc, hier ist jemand für sie…" Ich schrak zusammen, als Dora plötzlich ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

"Ich dachte, ich habe keine Termine.", fauchte ich gereizt zurück, was mir gleich wieder leid tat, denn Doras Lächeln verschwand. Ich machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand und sie öffnete die Tür, sagte ein paar freundliche Worte zu meinem frühen Besucher und ließ ihn eintreten.

Harry Potter.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: In Memoriam


	3. Chapter 2 In Memoriam

Hallo,

nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet: Es ist Freitag! An dieser Stelle **wink wild** zu meiner besten Lieblingsschatzi-Freundin, die diesen Insiderwitz verstehen wird.

So, kommen wir mal zur Sache, hier. Wie immer hab ich mich wirklich über eure Kommis gefreut und hoffe natürlich, dass sie noch viel mehr werden *g*. Als fleißigen Reviewschreibern gilt mein heutiger Dank besonders: **-Ryuzaki-, xirix, Minimuff87, Silvereyes, Draconian Heart, Miss Lu, Ringelsocke, throfraSi, Cherry, Seraphin, Freaky, descartes, Reina-Reni und Abby. **

Zum heutigen Chap kann ich nur soviel sagen, ihr lernt Draco und seine Beweggründe um einiges besser kennen und ich hoffe, so kann später jeder nachvollziehen, warum er sie wie verhält. Beta war meine hochgeschätzte **Little Whisper**, die mir mit ihren bissigen Kommentaren wirklich jede Korrektur versüßt *g*.

Viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche.

Eure Cassie

**Chapter II - In Memoriam**

_Never again will I miss you_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

Mein lieber Schwan, der hatte es aber eilig mich wieder zu sehen! Dora schloss die Tür hinter ihm und wir starrten uns stundenlang an. Jedenfalls kam es mir so vor, auch wenn es nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden gewesen sein dürften.

"Was willst du denn hier?", blaffte ich ihn ebenso gereizt an wie Dora zuvor. Ich war wirklich nicht begeistert davon mich schon wieder mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen, die gestrige Nacht hatte mir völlig gereicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder in meinem Leben haben. Auf gar keinen Fall!

"Mit dir reden.", sagte er kleinlaut und erinnerte mich an Roger. Mir fiel ein, dass Roger immer noch auf meinen Rückruf wartete. Abwesend angelte ich nach meinem Handy. Ich hatte es geschafft, das verflixte Ding gestern in die hinterste Ecke meiner Schreibtischschublade zu hexen und nun meine liebe Mühe es da wieder rauszukramen.

Potter trat einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorn und ging mir damit auf den Geist. "Himmelherrschaftszeiten, Potter. Ich werde nicht beißen, also steh nicht da rum wie ein geprügelter Hund. Wenn du was zu sagen hast, sag es, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Endlich schaffte ich es, das Handy herauszuangeln. Ein Blick auf das Display und meine Laune sank in noch tiefere Gefilde. 37 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Roger. Dieser Kerl hatte außer mir auch keinen Lebensinhalt. Da würde in allerkürzester Zukunft wohl ein klärendes Gespräch nötig werden.

"Wegen gestern.", begann Potter und lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken über sich unweigerlich verfestigende Beziehungen ab. Er atmete geräuschvoll ein und trat endlich näher. Trotzdem sah ich seine Anspannung, als er sich auf einem der Besucherstühle niederließ. Das Klingeln meines Handys hielt ihn vorerst davon ab weiter zu sprechen.

Ein Blick auf das Display genügte. Roger. Schon wieder. Potter rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick an ihm herunter während ich das Telefon aufschob und mich meldete. Er trug noch immer fürchterlich unpassende Jeans. Scheinbar hatte selbst seine Frau es nicht geschafft ihm zu zeigen, wie eine anständige Hose zu sitzen hat.

Meiner Erinnerung nach brauchte er sich für seine Figur nicht zu schämen. Bei allem was ich erkennen konnte, hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass sich dieser Umstand in den vergangenen Jahren geändert hatte. Er leckte sich die Lippen und jagte meinen Puls damit ungewollt in die Höhe. Verdammte Hormone!

Ich zwang mich auf die Papiere vor mir zu schauen und eventuell auch meinem Freund zu antworten, den ich am Apparat hatte. "Entschuldige, Honey, was hast du gesagt?" Potters Blick veränderte sich und ich witterte meine Chance ihm ein für allemal klarzumachen, dass er in meinem Leben nichts mehr zu suchen hatte. Und ich nicht bereit war, alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Alles hatte seine Zeit und Potters Zeit in meinem Leben war definitiv vorüber.

Roger erkundigte sich, warum ich ihn nicht zurückgerufen hätte. Ich log ihm ohne rot zu werden vor, einen Notfall in der Klinik gehabt zu haben. Er erkundigte sich höflich - was ich zum kotzen fand - danach, ob ich mit ihm frühstücken wollte.

"Warte einen Moment." Ich hielt demonstrativ die Hand über die Sprechmuschel und bedachte Potter mit einem kühlen Blick. "Dauert es lange?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, wenn du Zeit hast, komm ruhig her. Bringst du mir einen Kaffee von Davies mit?" Potter rutschte schon wieder auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Himmel, ich musste ihn endlich loswerden. Ich lächelte sanft auf meine Papiere hinunter und verabschiedete mich von Roger mit einem mehr als übertriebenen "Bis gleich, Babe."

Nun, das war wohl deutlich genug, oder? Roger dürfte jetzt zwar endgültig verwirrt sein, aber das konnte ich zur Not später klären. Meine Priorität musste im Moment darin liegen Potter so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, bevor er meine Gedanken noch mehr infiltrierte.

Ich beendete das Telefonat und wandte mich ihm wieder zu. Sein Blick war kühl und distanziert. "Nun?", sagte ich fragend.

"Was sollte das gestern? Musstest du vor allen deinen kleinen Studies, die dich anhimmeln, als wärst du Merlin persönlich, dermaßen den Arsch raushängen lassen?" Seine Augen verengten sich mit jedem Wort. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er ernsthaft sauer wurde. Wie oft hatte ich diese Geste in Hogwarts gesehen, wenn ich es mir mal wieder nicht verkneifen konnte ihn zu triezen?

Ich legte die Stirn in Falten, wohl wissend, dass ich ihn mit dieser übertriebenen Darstellung meiner Überlegenheit ärgerte. "Deswegen kommst du her?", setzte ich noch hinzu, einen spöttischen Beiklang in der Stimme. Der Harry Potter, den ich von früher kannte, würde spätestens jetzt hochgehen wie einer von Weasleys Silvesterkrachern.

"Oh, komm schon, Malfoy! Das weißt du genau. Spiel nicht dieses bescheuerte Spiel mit mir!", schoss er gereizt zurück. Es fiel mir schwer ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Offenbar hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht geändert. Ich wusste noch immer, wo ich die Knöpfe zu drücken hatte. Ein Umstand, der es mir nicht leichter machte.

"Seit wann sind wir wieder auf der Ebene der Beleidigungen angelangt?", schloss er ruhiger. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du als bester Absolvent der Academy of Wizard Medicine so eine pubertäre Verhaltensweise nötig hättest."

Nun, das war interessant. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel er mit dieser Aussage über sich verriet. Er wusste also wo ich studiert hatte. Und er wusste, dass ich mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hatte. Eine Tatsache, die zwar nicht geheim, aber auch nicht so interessant für die Öffentlichkeit war, dass irgendwer mehr als einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte.

Dieser Umstand ließ nur einen Schluss zu und bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen. Er hatte mich im Auge behalten. Über all die Jahre hatte er meinen Werdegang verfolgt.

Warum? Warum tat er das, wenn er doch so offensichtlich – nun ja, vielleicht momentan nicht allzu glücklich – aber immerhin verheiratet war. Zumal Nachwuchs unterwegs war und die Ehe somit auch ihre guten Zeiten gehabt haben dürfte.

Immerhin wusste ich ja nicht genau, warum er bei Melinda war. Vielleicht waren es auch gar keine Eheprobleme, dann würde ich allerdings noch weniger verstehen, warum er sich so aufregte…

Auch wenn ich seine Hände nicht sehen konnte, hätte ich mein letztes Monatsgehalt darauf verwettet, dass er die Finger krampfhaft ineinander verschlungen hielt. Eine Angewohnheit, die mir schon zu unserer Schulzeit aufgefallen war.

"Seit wann hatten wir jemals eine andere Ebene?", entgegnete ich kalt. Es fiel mir nicht einmal schwer abweisend zu sein. Auch das hatte sich in der vergangenen Zeit offensichtlich nicht geändert. Seine fürchterlich gerechte Art ging mir noch immer auf die Nerven.

"Warum zum Teufel hast du den Brief nicht gelesen?", schrie er mich so unvermittelt an, dass ich schlucken musste. Diesen Ausbruch hatte ich beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. Er war aufgesprungen, stützte sich nun mit beiden Händen auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und funkelte mich wütend an.

Mit Wut konnte ich jedoch ebenso dienen. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Er war doch derjenige, der mir, der uns, nie eine Chance gegeben hatte. Er war derjenige, der mir nie die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte ihm zu zeigen, wie viel ich bereit war für ihn aufzugeben. Es wäre vermessen zu behaupten, dass ich damals bereit gewesen wäre mein komplettes Leben für ihn umzukrempeln. Die Tatsache, dass er mich nach all der langen Zeit noch immer durcheinander brachte hieß aber wohl, dass ich es zumindest versucht hätte, nicht?

Doch er gab mir nicht die Chance herauszufinden, ob ich ihm folgen wollte oder nicht. Ich hatte nie Gelegenheit mich aus freien Stücken gegen meinen Vater und seine Ideologie zu entscheiden.

Potter erledigte Voldemort nach dem ersten Kriegsjahr, was ungefähr einem Jahr nach unserem Schulabschluss entsprach. Und mit dem dunklen Lord fiel auch mein Vater.

Ich trauerte Lucius nicht lange hinterher, denn als das Damoklesschwert seiner Erziehung nicht mehr über mir schwebte, wurde ich mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, was Freiheit wirklich bedeutete. Meiner Mutter ging es nicht anders. Von einem Tag auf den anderen wirkte sie wie befreit, erlöst von einem Tyrann als Ehemann. Die griesgrämige Frau meiner Kindertage, deren ewige Trauermine sie älter wirken ließ als sie tatsächlich war, verschwand und ich lernte meine Mutter völlig neu kennen.

Die Ironie des Schicksals wollte es wohl, dass ausgerechnet Potter mir zu diesem neuen Leben verhalf.

"Kannst du mir, verdammt noch mal, endlich antworten?", riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken, der Zorn in seiner Stimme wuchs ebenso schnell wie mein Ärger über sein Verhalten.

"Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich wusste doch sowieso schon, was drin stand! Du hast gekniffen, Potter, und nicht mal den Mumm besessen, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen!" Ich war ebenfalls aufgestanden, imitierte seine Haltung und lehnte mich über den Tisch. Keiner von uns wollte zuerst den Blick senken.

So standen wir uns auch noch gegenüber, als es erneut an meiner Tür klopfte, diesmal aber nicht Dora, sondern Roger hereinkam. Roger in seinem schicken Businessanzug, in der einen Hand eine Tüte mit Berthas Muffins und in der anderen Hand meinen Kaffee von Davies.

"Oh.", sagte er. "Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…" Potter war für einen Moment abgelenkt, musterte Roger mit einem überraschten Blick, bevor er sich mir wieder zuwandte. Was nun? War mein kleiner Held etwa überrascht, dass ich im Gegensatz zu ihm noch immer Kerle vögelte? Und die Eier hatte auch dazu zu stehen?

"Nein, ich bin hier fertig.", antwortete ich ohne Roger anzusehen. Ein weiteres ärgerliches Funkeln trat in Potters Augen.

"Du bist primitiv, Malfoy."

Diese Aussage war so dermaßen typisch für Potter, dass ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen musste um nicht laut loszulachen. "Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Potter!", schmiss ich ihn verbal hinaus.

"Potter?", versaute mein lieber Fast-fester-Freund mir den geplant ungalanten Rausschmiss. "Harry Potter?"

Potter verdrehte genervt die Augen, ich ahnte, dass er es noch immer hasste, wenn die Leute ihn in dieser Weise ansprachen. Nun, da hatte er bei Roger mehr als Pech, der litt schon an einem Superheldenfetisch als ich ihn kennen lernte. "Ja.", gab Potter schließlich miesmutig von sich, schien sich an seine rudimentären Manieren zu erinnern. Er wandte sich Roger zu, rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab.

Roger überreichte mir meinen Kaffee und die Muffins, bevor er sich seinem Idol hingab. Ich setzte eine demonstrativ gelangweilte Mine auf, als Roger Potter die Hand gab, ihm sein bezauberndstes Schwule-Kerle-anmach-Lächeln schenkte und anfing ohne Punkt und Komma darüber zu lamentieren, wie stolz er doch sei ihn persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Ich setzte mich, packte den frischen Blaubeermuffin aus, schlürfte meinen Kaffee und konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten, die Beine auf den Tisch zu legen um das Schauspiel zu genießen. Ja, wenn Roger erst einmal in Fahrt war, gab es kein Halten mehr. Potter sah mit jeder Minute genervter aus und sandte mir in immer kürzer werdenden Intervallen böse Blicke, welche ich geflissentlich ignorierte. Selbst schuld, ich hatte ihn nicht gebeten mich schon am frühen Morgen mit seiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen.

Erst als ich den zweiten Muffin verspeist hatte und Roger anfing sich zu wiederholen, was nicht nur Potter, sondern auch mir auf die Nerven ging, erbarmte ich mich. "Roger, lass es, er ist nicht schwul."

Potters Blick schoss zurück zu mir und ich wünschte mir eine Kamera um seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Roger wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, was bei einem Kerl von fast 2 m Körpergröße wirklich albern aussah und unterbrach seinen Redefluss.

"Also, Potter, da du mir deine wirklich wichtigen Nachrichten nun überbracht hast, wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag.", machte ich noch einmal deutlich, dass er verschwinden sollte. Roger schenkte ihm eine entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Du bist und bleibst…", begann Potter, unterbrach sich aber, als er nun Rogers fragenden Blick bemerkte. Unter unverständlichem Gemurmel verzog er sich endlich aus meinem Büro und, wie ich inständig hoffte, aus meinem Leben. Roger sah ihm nach.

"Starr ihm nicht auf den Arsch.", sagte ich trocken, bevor ich einen weiteren Schluck aus meinem Becher nahm.

Potter zögerte, drehte sich halb zu uns herum und ich dachte, er wollte noch etwas sagen. Er tat es nicht, nickte nur noch einmal halbherzig in unsere Richtung und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Merlin sei Dank!

"Gütiger Himmel. Harry Potter! Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Er sieht in natura wirklich…", Roger ließ sich ungefragt auf einem meiner beiden Besucherstühle nieder.

"Er ist hetero."

"Wen interessiert das, Draco, hast du seinen Arsch gesehen?"

Nun, das hatte ich deutlicher als Roger es hätte ahnen können. "Er ist verheiratet und wird bald Vater." Informierte ich ihn, bevor er mir mit weiteren Lobeshymnen über die körperlichen Vorteile meiner persönlichen Nemesis auf die Nerven ging.

"Woher kennst du ihn?" Sein Enthusiasmus nahm ab und zu wirklich beängstigende Formen an. Ich schaute ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. "Selbe Schule, selber Jahrgang.", antwortete ich kurz angebunden. Er war noch lange nicht fertig mit seinen Fragen, dass sah ich ihm an. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er sich zurück. Er kannte mich mittlerweile wohl gut genug um zu erkennen, wann es besser war ein Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

"Was war gestern wirklich los?", fragte er stattdessen. Ich senkte den Blick auf den Haufen Akten auf meinem Tisch. "Viel Arbeit und nervige Assistenzärzte, das sagte ich bereits." Es gab wenige Dinge, die ich mehr verabscheute als wiederholte Erklärungen. Wenn ich sprach, war ich es gewohnt, dass man mir zuhörte. Das galt für meine Assistenzärzte, meine Patienten und erst recht für meinen Freund. Oder naja, die Person die einem Freund eben am nächsten kam, in diesem Fall Roger.

"Dafür, dass du mich hast antanzen lassen, bist du nicht sehr kommunikativ." Er klang beleidigt, was mich nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

"Was eventuell daran liegt, dass du Potter gerade angehimmelt hast, als hätte er 'nen verfluchten Heiligenschein."

"Eifersüchtig, Dray?" Roger grinste.

Nun, mir reichte es. "Nenn mich nicht Dray! Mein Name ist Draco! D R A C O! Wann kapierst du endlich, dass ich dieses bescheuerte Kosename-Verteilen zum Kotzen finde?" Ich wurde ausfallend. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um Roger in seine Schranken zu weisen. Meine Stimmung war jedenfalls genau richtig für solch unangenehme Vorhaben.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns eine Weile nicht mehr so oft sehen, Roger.", sagte ich geradeheraus und sah ihn an.

Er wurde blass und ihm stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund offen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich gedacht, dass er zumindest ahnte, dass es zwischen uns in letzter Zeit nicht so lief, wie es hätte sein sollen. Sein entsetzter Blick verriet mir das Gegenteil. "Was? Aber Draco…"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Hör zu, Roger, ich mag dich. Wirklich." Gütiger Himmel, wer dachte sich nur immer solche Phrasen aus? Ich klang wie in einem schlechten Liebesfilm. Rogers Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Schlagartig war er wieder der kalte Geschäftsmann. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Maske war und ich ihn ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Das war eigentlich nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich es zu Ende bringen.

"Aber in letzter Zeit klammerst du einfach zu sehr.", schloss ich etwas lahm.

"Warum hast du nie was gesagt?", fragte er kühl. Geschäftsmäßig. Antrainiert.

"Was genau außer _'__Ruf mich nicht jede Stunde an__'__, __'__nein ich will nicht bei dir einziehen__'_ und _'__nein, ich will deine Eltern nicht kennenlernen__'_ hätte ich denn noch sagen sollen?"

Er senkte betreten den Blick und tat mir fast ein wenig leid. Es war ja wirklich nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mochte. Er konnte witzig und sehr charmant sein, von seinen körperlichen Vorzügen einmal ganz abgesehen…

"Lass mir einfach ein bißchen mehr Freiraum, ok?", meine Stimme klang wesentlich sanfter als zuvor und glücklicherweise bemerkte er das auch.

"Du machst nicht komplett Schluss?"

Ich musste bei dieser dämlichen Frage schmunzeln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Honey. Ich brauche einfach etwas mehr Zeit für mich. Mein Job hier ist anstrengend, das weißt du und ich muss auch mal Gelegenheit haben abzuschalten. Allein. Es bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr sehen will."

Lange sah er mich an, bis schließlich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen trat. Das war beispielsweise etwas, was mir noch immer das Blut in die Leistengegend absinken ließ. Er leckte sich die Lippen und stand auf. Ich musste zu ihm aufsehen.

"Gut.", sagte er mit diesem ganz besonderen Timbre in der Stimme. "Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Nach einem letzten süffisanten Blick wandte er sich zum Gehen und ich genoss den Anblick seines wohlgeformten Hinterns in den Anzughosen. Nein, das würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, musste ich lachen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass er diese Seite an sich wiederentdeckt sobald ich ihm damit drohte Schluss zu machen, hätte ich das doch schon viel früher in Angriff genommen. Diese Art von Roger war es, die mich noch immer faszinierte, leider spielte er seine Karten viel zu selten aus.

Das nächste Klopfen an meiner Tür kündigte die Ankunft meiner Assistenzärzte und den Beginn meiner Visite an. Der restliche Morgen versank in gewohnter Routine. Visite, Laborkontrolle, Aufgabenverteilung an die Assistenzärzte, Appell beim Chefarzt.

Mein Mittagessen fiel angesichts der zu vielen Blaubeermuffins zum Frühstück entsprechend bescheiden aus und brachte mir einen erstaunten Blick von Dora ein. "Was ist mit ihnen los, Doc? Sind sie zum Karnickel mutiert?", kommentierte sie meinen Rohkostsalat. Ich zog eine Grimasse

"Was denken sie, wie ich diesen Spitzenbody in Form halte, Dores?", schäkerte ich lachend und schlich mit herausgedrückter Brust an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei. Sie lachte herzlich.

Der Nachmittag verging rascher als der Morgen, denn es war einer jener Tage, die ich mir komplett für die Forschung offen gehalten hatte. So verbrachte ich Stunde um Stunde mit Reagenzgläsern, Zaubertranknotizen und Fallbeschreibungen. Für manch andere mochte diese Arbeit langweilig sein. Ich dagegen genoss es sorgfältig Zutaten zusammenzustellen, notfalls jede einzelne Komponente bis auf die Unze genau abzumessen, alles zu verwerfen und noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen.

Meine Geduld und die pedantischer Genauigkeit, welche ich wohl Severus' langwierigen Vorträgen über die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu verdanken habe, waren das eigentliche Geheimnis meines Erfolges.

Ausschlaggebend für meine Forschungsarbeit dagegen war ein Ereignis, welches einschneidender nicht hätte sein können. Ich war noch im Studium, als Pansy eines Tages völlig aufgelöst vor meiner Tür stand. Sie sah furchterregend aus, leichenblass und mit fast zugeschwollenen Augen vom vielen Weinen.

Ich schaffte es nicht einmal, sie in den Salon zu bringen. Sie brach gleich auf dem Flur in meinen Armen zusammen, die Haustür stand noch offen und der kalte Januarwind ließ uns beide frösteln.

Unter jämmerlichem Weinen erfuhr ich, dass sie schwanger war. Im sechsten Monat. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde, wusste ich doch, wie sehr sie sich eine intakte Familie immer gewünscht hatte.

Nun, der Schock kam kurze Zeit später. Die Ärzte diagnostizierten einen unheilbaren Gendefekt an Pansys kleinem Sohn. Man überließ ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie das Leben ihres Kindes sofort beenden oder ihren Sohn austragen wollte, damit er in ihren Armen sterben konnte.

Pansy klammerte sich an mich und das Entsetzen, was mich in diesem Moment ergriff ließ mich nie wieder los. Noch in derselben Nacht begann ich mit meinen Forschungen. Ich las alles, was es zu diesem Thema gab, egal ob in der Muggelmedizin, Medizin der Naturvölker oder der Magie.

Nach monatelanger Arbeit fand ich eine theoretische Möglichkeit den Gendefekt zu beheben. Es war ein gefährlicher Eingriff ohne Erfolgsgarantie, aber immerhin eine Möglichkeit.

Für Pansy kam meine Entdeckung zu spät.

Sie verlor ihren Sohn nur wenige Tage später, brachte ihn im 6. Monat tot zur Welt. Ich war dabei, als sie das kleine Wesen in ihren Armen hielt und weinte. Ich war auch dabei, als ihr Mann sie verließ, weil er mit ihrer Trauer nicht umgehen konnte. Und ich war es, der sie identifizieren musste, nachdem sie sich von einer Zugbrücke gestürzt hatte.

Ich legte den Federkiel nieder, nahm meine klobige Laborbrille ab und fuhr mir müde durch das Gesicht. Es war lange her, dass ich mich so deutlich an all die Ereignisse erinnerte, die mir meine besten Freundin aus Kindertagen nahmen. Wie oft hatte ich seit jenem Tag wach gelegen und mich gefragt, ob ich sie nicht hätte retten können. Hätte ich nicht vorausahnen müssen, was sie vorhatte?

Die rationelle Antwort lautete: Nein, ich konnte es nicht ahnen. Die emotionelle Antwort schalt mich noch immer mitschuldig an ihrem Tod.

Ich schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete lange ein. So lange, bis nicht ein Hauch Luft mehr in meine Lungen passte. Langsam entließ ich die Luft wieder, fühlte den bekannten leichten Schwindel.

Mit den Ergebnissen des heutigen Tages konnte ich mehr als zufrieden sein, der Trank half. Die nächste Schwierigkeit bestand darin, wie ich sie den kleinen Patienten zu verabreichen gedachte. Normalerweise würde es reichen, wenn die Mutter den Trank zu sich nimmt. Nicht jedoch in diesem Fall. Einige wichtige Bestandteile des Trankes würden nicht durch die Plazentaschranke kommen und somit wäre der Trank für das Baby wirkungslos.

Ein leichter Anflug von Kopfschmerzen ließ mich auf die Uhr sehen. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, was mich überraschte, normalerweise hätte mich der Hunger schon längst von allzu langen Studien abgehalten. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte mir lautstark der Magen. Ich grinste und räumte die Reagenzgläser ein, verschloss sorgfältig alle Proben, säuberte meinen Arbeitsbereich und schaltete die Lichter aus. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ich der Letzte im Labor war, meine Assistenzärzte hatte ich schon vor Stunden zum Spielen nach Hause geschickt.

Ich lächelte müde über diesen Gedanken, warf noch einen prüfenden Blick in die Laborräume, bevor ich in die Desinfektionsschleuse trat. Feiner Zaubertranknebel umwölkte mich, tötete jedes noch so kleine Lebewesen, welches sich unerwünscht auf mir niedergelassen hatte, in der Hoffnung in die große Freiheit jenseits der Glasfenster des Hochsicherheitslabores zu entkommen.

Es wurde dunkel im Trakt hinter mir, ich löschte mit nachlässigen Bewegungen meines Zauberstabes alle Lichter und verschloss den Zugang zum Labor mit dem eigens dafür konstruierten Sicherheitszauber. Niemand außer einer Handvoll Leuten konnten diesen Zauber aufheben und ich hatte das Privileg einer davon zu sein.

Im Hospital war die dankbare Stille eingetreten, die ich nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag besonders wohltuend empfand. Hier und da erklangen gedämpfte Unterhaltungen der Nachtschwestern oder ein Überwachungsgerät piepste leise vor sich hin. Einzig in dieser Stunde zwischen den Tagen gab es etwas wie Ruhe in diesem Hospital, ein leichter Friede schien über den verwaisten Gängen zu liegen und brachte den Patienten ihre wohlverdiente Genesung.

Der Tresen in der Eingangshalle war leer und ich nahm mir in einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen vor, mich morgen bei der Rezeptionistin zu entschuldigen. Ich hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, als ich mich fragte, wann genau ich eigentlich solch ein Waschlappen geworden war. Früher hätte es mich nicht die Bohne interessiert, ob ich ungerecht zu anderen Menschen war. Pansys Tod hatte mehr verändert, als ich mir eingestehen wollte.

Ich vermisste sie. Selbst nach all den Jahren vermisste ich sie noch immer. Ihre bissigen Kommentare, die kleinen Gemeinheiten, die sie mir an den Kopf schmiss, wenn ich mal wieder nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen wollte.

Die kalte Nachtluft schmerzte im ersten Augenblick auf meiner Haut und ich zog wieder einmal den Umhang fester um meine Schultern. Ich hätte apparieren können, zog es aber doch vor, die Kälte zu akzeptieren. Müde trat ich meinen Heimweg an, bemerkte nur am Rande den aufsehenerregenden Sternenhimmel über mir.

Wieder einmal hatte ich mit den Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu kämpfen und ich ahnte bereits, dass ich eine weitere Nacht damit verbringen würde, Pansy vor mir zu sehen. Pansy, wie sie weinend in meinen Armen hing; Pansy, wie sie tot auf einer Bahre lag. Ich fühlte mich nicht in der Verfassung mit der Erinnerung an sie konfrontiert zu werden und überlegte, ob ich noch irgendwo einen Schlaftrunk gebunkert hatte.

Normalerweise kam ich mittlerweile ganz gut mit ihrem Fehlen zurecht. Doch dann gab es eben wieder Tage wie heute, an denen mir alles zuviel wurde und ich Jemanden brauchte, der mir zuhörte. Darin war Pansy immer unglaublich gewesen. Sie gab mir das Gefühl verstanden zu werden. Daheim zu sein, bei jemandem der mich liebt, auch wenn ich mich mal wieder wie der letzte Arsch benahm. Und das kam, wie ich mir in schwachen Momenten selbst eingestand, doch recht häufig vor.

Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über mein Gesicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum Pansy mit mir in Hogwarts befreundet war. Ich war wirklich ein widerlicher, kleiner Schleimer, ein Arschkriecher und trotzdem hielt sie immer zu mir. Ganz egal wie sehr ich vielleicht im Unrecht war. Pansy war wie die Schwester, die ich nie hatte.

Ein lautes Hupen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich vor dem Gebäudekomplex stand, in dessen oberster Etage sich mein Loft befand. Ich hatte die Schlüssel in der Hand, fast schon im Türschloss und entschied mich spontan für einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang. Schlafen würde ich so oder so nicht können.

London bei Nacht hatte durchaus seinen Reiz, egal ob in der Muggelwelt oder in meiner. Die Straßen waren ruhiger, noch immer pulsierte in ihnen das Leben, doch alles schien gemächlicher abzulaufen. Nicht so hektisch wie am Tag. Hier und da kamen mir andere Nachtschwärmer entgegen, lachten, redeten, einige torkelten frohgelaunt ihrem Heim entgegen.

Ohne bestimmtes Ziel lief ich durch die Straßen. Bestaunte die übertriebene Beleuchtung einiger Muggelläden, mal wieder überrascht davon, dass mir sonst so wenig bewusst war, dass ich unter Muggeln lebte.

Ausgerechnet ich, nicht zu fassen, dachte ich mit einem leichten Anflug von Unglauben. Wie sehr unterschied sich mein heutiges Leben von meiner Vergangenheit. Materiell gesehen hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Ich war im Wohlstand aufgewachsen und konnte mich auch nun nicht beklagen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass das Geld, welches ich jetzt besaß, meines war. Nicht das Blutgeld meines Vaters.

Ich beschloss zu meinem Lieblingsort zu gehen, oder vielmehr zu apparieren. Nach einigen prüfenden Blicken in die Umgebung disapparierte ich und tauchte im selben Augenblick im Schatten einer der großen Wehrtürme der Tower Bridge wieder auf, vergewisserte mich ein weiteres Mal, dass mich niemand bemerkte, bevor ich auf die Fußgängerbrücke hinaustrat.

Egal, an welchen Fleck dieser Erde mich meine Arbeit schon geführt hatte, es gab für mich nichts, was diesen Anblick übertreffen würde. Ich richtete meinen Blick stur auf meine Fußspitzen und den schwarzen Asphalt, wollte mir den Moment des Blickes über London exakt für den Augenblick aufsparen, wenn ich die Mitte der Brücke erreicht hatte. Stumm zählte ich meine Schritte bis ich annahm ungefähr die Mitte erreicht zu haben, schloss meine Augen und drehte mich zu dem Geländer um.

Es war überwältigend. Kaum hatte ich die Augen wieder geöffnet, ergoss sich das Lichtermeer der nächtlichen Stadt vor mir, spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Wassern der Themse, ebenso wie die Sterne darüber. Der leicht modrige Geruch des Flusses mischte sich mit dem Geruch der Nacht, irgendwo in den Docklands flimmerten die blauen Lichter eines Muggelkrankenwagens. Der Wind trug die entfernten Geräusche des Signalhorns gedämpft zu mir heran.

Ich kam mir albern vor, als ich mich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer abstützte und schwer schlucken musste. Heute hatte ich wohl wirklich einen meiner schlechteren Tage.

Ich dachte an meine Mutter. Wie oft hatte ich sie seit Vaters Tod gebeten Malfoy Manor endlich zu verlassen, doch sie weigerte sich standhaft. Seit Lucius` Tod hatte sich ihr Leben ebenso verändert wie meines, doch den alten düsteren Kasten wollte sie nicht verlassen. Eine Entscheidung, die ich weiß Merlin nicht verstand. Sobald ich konnte, war ich aus den düsteren Mauern meines Elternhauses geflohen, vielleicht auch um endlich die Erinnerung an das Monster, zu welchem mein Vater geworden war, zu vergessen.

Er war nicht immer so gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht zu mir. Zu Beginn meiner Hogwartszeit bekam ich einfach alles von ihm. Für die Liebe, die Wärme war meine Mutter zuständig, für alles andere mein Vater. Er brachte mir schon früh komplizierte Zauber bei, hielt mich zu Disziplin und Ordnung an und sorgte dafür, dass Severus mein Mentor wurde. Vielleicht auch weil er wusste, dass ich mich auf Severus würde verlassen können, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

So kam es tatsächlich. Als Harry Potter Voldemort auslöschte, schickte er den inneren Kreis der Todesser mit in die ewigen Jagdgründe. Mein Vater war einer von ihnen. Ich erinnerte mich noch ziemlich genau an den Morgen, als Severus plötzlich in Malfoy Manor auftauchte. Eine lange Fluchnarbe zog sich über seine Wange, sein Umhang war dreckig und zerrissen, das Haar klebte ihm von Blut durchtränkt am Kopf und seine Augen waren verschlossen und tief und schwarz wie nie zuvor. Vorher hatte ich ihn monatelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, der Krieg zwischen Voldemorts Anhängern und der restlichen magischen Welt tobte an allen Fronten.

Er stand einfach nur da in unserer pompösen Eingangshalle und schaute mich an. Sein Anblick genügte meiner Mutter um zu wissen was geschehen war. "Wann?", fragte sie mit merkwürdig ruhiger Stimme. "Heute Nacht.", antwortete Severus und klang müde.

"Was ist mit dem Jungen?" Meine Mutter trat neben mich, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich brauchte einige Momente bis ich begriff, dass sie nicht mich meinte. Nein, sie fragte nach Harry Potter.

"Er lebt. Gerade so, aber er hat es wirklich geschafft." Der Anflug eines Lächelns glitt über Severus` Züge, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was er zu berichten hatte.

"Was ist mit Lucius?", fragte meine Mutter, ich bildete mir ein, einen Hauch von Angst in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

"Er ist tot."

Meine Mutter tat einen zittrigen Atemzug, irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Trauer. Mich dagegen ließen diese drei Worte seltsam unberührt. Mein Vater war tot. Ich horchte in mich hinein und da war nichts, keine Traurigkeit, nicht einmal ein leises Bedauern.

"Komm herein.", hörte ich die Worte meiner Mutter und sah Severus dankbar nicken. Ich folgte ihnen wie im Nebel in den Salon, lauschte teilnahmslos Severus' Bericht über die Geschehnisse der Nacht und fragte mich, wieso ich nichts fühlte.

Die Trauer kam erst Tage später und mit ihr die Tränen. Ich weinte um meinen Vater wie er früher war. Jenen Vater, der mir das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, mit mir gemeinsam vom Besen stürzte, nur um anschließend lachend aus irgendwelchen Büschen zu krabbeln, die unseren Fall gebremst hatten. Um diesen Lucius weinte ich und er war jede Träne wert.

Der Wind frischte auf, brachte den leichten Geruch nach Fisch zu mir hinauf, nur um ihn ebenso schnell wieder zu vertreiben. Ich atmete ein weiteres Mal die Nachtluft ein, noch nicht bereit meinen Schauplatz zu verlassen. Es gab noch etwas, über das ich mir klar werden musste. Harry Potter war wieder da. Eigentlich war er nie wirklich weg gewesen, doch mit meiner Rückkehr nach London war auch er wieder erschreckend präsent. Unfreiwillig für beide Seiten und doch stand ich hier und versuchte verzweifelt mir zu erklären, warum mich diese kurze Begegnung mit ihm einfach nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Merlin, es lagen doch so viele Jahre zwischen dieser Nacht und heute. Damals war ich ein völlig anderer Mensch, noch ein halbes Kind ohne Ahnung davon wie es im wahren Leben sein würde. Mit einem geächteten Vater, einem besudelten Namen und der Tatsache, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stand, wie es sich für einen 'normalen' Zauberer gehörte.

Ein großes Geheimnis hatte ich eigentlich nie aus meiner Sexualität gemacht, auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass mein Vater es jemals wusste. Meine Mutter wusste es, wahrscheinlich sogar schon bevor ich mir selbst darüber im Klaren war. Als ich ihr - mit der für mein damaliges Alter entsprechenden Dramatik - verkündete, dass sie niemals Großmutter werden würde, da ich auf Kerle stand, lächelte sie mich nur milde an. Sie tätschelte mir die Wange und meinte ganz trocken, dass ich ihr dann wenigstens einen Schwiegersohn mitbringen sollte, der genauso gutaussehend sei wie ich.

Nun, eigentlich war mein rebellischer Jugendplan ja meine Mutter zu schocken und so stand mir bei der unerwarteten Reaktion erst einmal der Mund offen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich fragte sie, ob sie denn nicht geschockt, entsetzt oder wenigstens überrascht sei. Ein weiteres warmes Lächeln folgte, bevor sie meinte, dass sie sich schon so etwas gedacht hätte, warum sonst hätte ich soviel über Harry Potter sprechen sollen?

Ich grinste bei der Erinnerung und betrachtete einen Moment versonnen meine Schuhe. Himmel, was war mir dieser Satz meiner Mutter peinlich und ich könnte schwören, dass ich auch nach all den Jahren noch rot wurde. So war es eigentlich sie, die mich darauf brachte, dass ich in Potter mehr sah als nur den feindlichen Gryffindor, den ich gefälligst zu hassen hatte.

Es war nicht lange nach diesem Gespräch mit meiner Ma, da verbrachte ich jene schicksalsträchtige Nacht mit Harry im Trophäenzimmer. Und es war auch nicht lange nach diesem Gespräch, dass ich das erste Mal wirklich Liebeskummer hatte. Weil ausgerechnet Potter mich nicht wollte.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Wochen nach dieser einen Nacht waren wirklich schlimm für mich und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie Pansy und Blaise meine ewige Jammerei unbeschadet überstehen konnten. Pansy versuchte mich zu trösten, indem sie vehement die Meinung vertrat, dass Harry heimlich in mich verknallt sei. Blaise dagegen blieb eher auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und teilte mir in seiner unvergleichlich charmanten Art mit, dass ich mir den Kerl aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte, weil es keine Zukunft hätte. Wir seien einander einfach zu ähnlich.

Pansy starrte Blaise damals ebenso fassungslos an wie ich und erkundigte sich dann halb lachend, halb ungläubig, was ich denn bitte mit Potter gemeinsam hätte. Blaise Antwort war nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft. Er antwortet trocken, dass sowohl Potter als auch ich dickköpfige Esel seien, beide mit einem größeren Ego als der Wildhüter Haare auf dem Kopf hatte. Pansy lachte, was ich überhaupt nicht witzig fand und gab ihm schließlich sogar noch recht. Ich war fassungslos und tödlich beleidigt. Und ich hatte verdammt nochmal wirklich meine Schwierigkeiten mir den verflixten Gryffindor aus dem Kopf zu prügeln.

"Scheiße.", sagte ich in die Nacht, während sich ein nur allzu bekanntes Ziehen in meiner Brust breit machte. Ich wusste, dass es schon länger wieder da war, hatte es bisher jedoch erfolgreich ignorieren können. Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit. Nach einer Chance, die ich nie bekommen hatte. Und auch jetzt nicht bekommen würde, denn Harry war verheiratet.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie ich es letztlich geschafft hatte, dass nicht mehr jeder zweite meiner Gedanken mit einem grünäugigen Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

Das Morgengrauen war nicht mehr weit entfernt, da schaffte ich es endlich mich loszureißen und auf den Heimweg zu machen. Ich disapparierte erneut im Schatten der Wehrtürme, diesmal direkt in mein Loft.

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und war völlig übermüdet. Noch im Regenumhang trat ich in die Küche, suchte in der kleinen Bar nach etwas wirklich Hochprozentigem. Was ich fand war eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey, welche Blaise mir irgendwann einmal geschenkt haben musste, denn auf dem Etikett prangte noch sein handschriftlicher Hinweis, dass Weicheier wie ich nicht viel vertrugen. Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, kratzte aber trotzdem an meinem Ego. Ich vertrug schon einiges, leider keinen Feuerwhiskey.

Seine Warnung ignorierend öffnete ich die Flasche, genoss das scharfe Aroma der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit bevor ich einen großen Schluck nahm. Flüssiges Feuer rannte durch meine Kehle. Ich musste husten und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dieser Whiskey war genau das, was ich brauchte. Nach einigen weiteren großen Schlucken hatte ich das Gefühl, meine Mundschleimhaut komplett weggeätzt zu haben, ebenso wie meinen Magen. Doch ich war endlich fertig genug um schlafen zu können.

Keine Gedanken die nächsten Stunden…

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Schatten am Horizont


	4. Chapter 3 Schatten am Horizont

Hallöchen,

heut mal etwas früher, da ich ansonsten vor lauter Familienfeierlichkeiten nicht dazu kommen werde zu posten, aber ich schätze mal, ihr seid nicht allzu böse deswegen, oder?? :-) Dafür habe ich mir mal die Zeit für ausführliche Reviewantworten genommen:

**Schokoladia** – Jaaa, diese Story geht wirklich gut voran, was daran liegt, dass sie schon fertig ist und ich nur noch posten muss – hihi. Ich weiß, es ist noch etwas viel Geplänkel in den ersten Kapiteln, das lässt sich aber für die kommenden einfach nicht vermeiden, sonst könnte man nicht nachvollziehen, warum wer wie reagiert. Aber keine Sorge, bald kriegst du wahrscheinlich mehr Action, als du haben wolltest.

**Leni4888 –** Ach, Harrys Sicth der Dinge kommt schon nicht zu kurz, versprochen. Aber ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn der Blickwinkel von Kapitel zu Kapitel wechselt, das stört finde ich etwas, wenn man die Hauptperson wirklich 'kennenlernen' will.

**Muse** – Vielen Dank, ich gebe mir immer Mühe an meinem Ausdruck zu arbeiten.

**Zissy –** Süße, keine Sorge, es kommen auch noch wesentlich längere Kapitel.

Schon gut, schon gut, ich hör ja schon auf *g*.

Viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Chapter III - Schatten am Horizont**

_Never again will I fall to you!_

_Never!_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war ich todmüde, als mein Wecker zwei Stunden später unbarmherzig verkündete, dass ich in der Klinik erwartet wurde. Noch halb im Delirium fiel ich praktisch aus dem Bett und ein weiteres lautes Schrillen bescherte mir fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich brauchte einige lange Sekunden bevor mein benebeltes Hirn begriff, was da klingelte.

Telefon.

Muggeldings.

Hört auf infernalischen Lärm zu machen, wenn man abhebt!

Anrufer anschnauzen!

Also tappte ich so schnell es meine wackeligen Knie zuließen in die Diele, diesmal ohne gegen den Türrahmen zu laufen und fauchte ein unfreundliches "WAS IST?" in den Hörer.

"Da schreibe ich schon extra auf die Flasche, dass du sie nicht anrühren sollst und was passiert? Kannst du neuerdings nicht mehr lesen, Malfoy?"

"Blaise.", antwortete ich wenig begeistert. Telefonate mit Blaise waren ohnehin schon anstrengend, mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater zu solch unmenschlicher Stunde waren sie tödlich.

"Ja, in meiner ganzen Pracht. Was ist los mit dir?" Blaise Stimme klang blechern durch die Leitung. Ich schloss müde die Augen, lehnte mich mit der Stirn an die Wand und beschloss, dass ich nicht die Kraft hatte zu lügen.

"Potter.", sagte ich einfach.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Blaise reagierte, allerdings blieb die erwartete Standpauke aus. "Oh, Draco.", antwortete er seufzend, einen leisen Hauch von Bedauern in der Stimme.

"Sorry.", meinte ich unsinnigerweise, als ob ich etwas dafür könnte, dass er wieder da war. Er und das altbekannte sehnsüchtige Ziehen in meiner Brust. Merlin, was dröhnte mir der Schädel.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Blaise wissen.

"Ah, Blaise, nicht jetzt. Mein Hirn ist nach dem verdammten Whiskey noch immer Flubberwurmfutter und ich bin todmüde..."

"Und ich wette, du siehst noch viel beschissener aus, als du dich fühlst…" Ich sah ihn praktisch vor mir, den Telefonhörer locker zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt mit diesem schadenfrohen Grinsen im Gesicht, welches so typisch für Blaise war.

"Besten Dank für deine qualifizierten Bemerkungen Zabini!", knurrte ich nicht wirklich böse, stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, um das Zimmer endlich davon abzuhalten sich weiter zu drehen.

"Immer wieder gern, Darling. Was meinst du, wann du wieder fit genug für einen Pokerabend unter Männern bist?"

"Mit dir? In diesem Jahrtausend nicht mehr."

"Prima, also abgemacht. Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende, diesen Samstag kann ich nicht, du weißt, Ma, Geburtstag, schreckliche Familienfeiern." Dann wurde seine Stimme unvermittelt ernst. "Ich komme früher, ich denke, du hast mir was zu erzählen."

"Nein." Ich seufzte schwer. "Eigentlich gibt es da nichts zu erzählen."

"Genau, deshalb höre ich seit Jahren den Namen Potter aus deinem Mund und du klingst, als hättest du Rosmertas Butterbiervorrat des letzten Monats gekippt. Das kommt mir leider nur allzu bekannt vor…"

Ich stöhnte. "Er ist verheiratet. Mit der kleinen Weasley. Nichts zu erzählen. Hab ihn im Krankenhaus getroffen. Wird Vater."

"Aha. Stenographische Ausdrucksweise, kommt mir ebenfalls bekannt vor. Nimm endlich 'nen Ausnüchterungstrank, du Hirn, oder willst du an der Arbeit noch jemanden umbringen?"

"Würde ich ja gern, leider labert mich so ein beschissener Besserwisser schon seit Minuten zu und ich werd ihn einfach nicht los."

Blaise lachte und verabschiedete sich mit einem für meinen Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunten "Bis Samstag."

Unsinnigerweise nickte ich den Telefonhörer an, bevor ich auflegte. War eigentlich egal, was ich sagte, Blaise würde hier auftauchen selbst wenn ich Zeter und Mordio schrie. Was wollte ich noch… richtig. Ausnüchterungstrank oder Toilette. Sollte mich schnellstens entscheiden.

Trank.

SCHNELL!!!

Während ich meinen Magen mit äußerster Willenskraft dazu zwang den Feuerwhiskey drin zu behalten, wankte in Richtung der Küche, riss die Tür zu meinem Zaubertrankschrank auf, wühlte unkoordiniert in den Phiolen bis ich endlich in den Händen hielt, was ich suchte. Ich entkorkte die kleine Phiole mit den Zähnen und würgte den Ausnüchterungstrank hinunter.

Den Kopf noch im Nacken wartete ich bis die Wirkung endlich einsetzte. Severus, ich liebe dich, dachte ich zufrieden, sobald mein Magen sich beruhigt hatte und meine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Gut, Ausnüchterungstränke waren nicht unbedingt das, was Severus mir vorrangig hatte beibringen wollen, aber es war ein netter kleiner Nebeneffekt.

Nachdem ich mich nun doch wesentlich besser fühlte, machte ich mir Kaffee, schlang in einem Anflug von Todessehnsucht eine Schüssel Haferschleim hinunter und ging duschen.

Ich kam sogar pünktlich im Krankenhaus an, was mir als ein kleines Wunder erschien. Kaum war ich in Sichtweite von Doras Schreibtisch, erhob sie sich eilig, drückte mir im Sekundentakt Kaffee, Akten und Telefonnotizen in die Hand, erinnerte mich daran, dass meine Assistenzärzte schon auf mich warteten und dass der Chefarzt mich sprechen wollte.

So wie der Tag begonnen hatte, ging es nahtlos weiter. Hatte ich zwischen den Visiten, den Laborkontrollen und diversen Gesprächen mit meinem Ärztenachwuchs, dem Chefhexer und Geldgebern für meine Forschungen, für etwa zwei Sekunden das Gefühl verschnaufen zu können, tauchte Dora aus dem Nichts mit einer neuen Tasse Kaffee und weiteren Zetteln auf.

Unglücklich war ich nicht darüber, dass sie mich so auf Trab hielt. Meine Gedanken waren endlich wieder da, wo sie sein sollten. Nicht bei Harry Potter.

So ging der Tag schnell vorbei und ehe ich richtig wusste, wie mir geschah, hexte ich das Licht hinter mir aus und trat ein weiteres Mal in die Londoner Nacht hinaus.

Ich war schon fast an meiner Wohnung, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich blieb vor der Tür stehen und ging ran. Es war Roger. Ich lud ihn ohne lange nachzudenken zum Essen ein und er stimmte überrascht aber freudig zu.

Ich beschloss endlich wieder zu meiner normalen Routine zurückzukehren und nahm den Fahrstuhl ins Loft. Wesentlich entspannter als in den letzten Tagen kam ich an, mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes öffnete ich die Tür, hängte meinen Umhang auf und ging ins Bad. Eine weitere meiner Marotten, es kam selten vor, dass ich mir nicht zuerst eine Dusche genehmigte, wenn ich aus dem Hospital kam. Es war wohl meine Art die Arbeit hinter mir zu lassen.

Nach einer kurzen aber erfrischenden Dusche, zog ich Jeans und Shirt an, überlegte währenddessen was ich kochen wollte, wenn ich mir schon unplanmäßig Besuch einlud.

Roger klingelte als ich gerade die Zutaten für einen Salat aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zur Tür zu gehen und rief ihm stattdessen ein lautes "Komm rein." zu. Er kam in die Küche, ich schaute auf und lächelte. Er sah verflucht gut aus in einem lässigen Hemd und Cargohosen und ich zweifelte an meinem Entschluss die Beziehung mit ihm nicht richtig fest werden zu lassen.

Roger war durchaus das, was man als gute Partie hätte bezeichnen können. Sicher, er war ein lausiger Zauberer, wusste meistens nicht einmal mehr, wo er seinen Zauberstab zuletzt verstaut hatte und lebte wie ein Muggel. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er haufenweise Geld, was ich als angenehm empfand. Es ersparte uns leidige Ich-zahle-nein-heute-bin-ich-dran-Diskussionen. Hinzu kam das Aussehen eines Unterwäschemodels. Er war durchtrainiert und hatte ein beeindruckendes Sixpack vorzuweisen, von seiner intimen Ausstattung ganz zu schweigen. War ich selbst mit meinen 1,85 m schon nicht klein, Roger überragte mich um mindestens 20 cm.

Einzig seine Art mir alles Recht machen zu wollen verhinderte, dass ich mich auf eine feste Beziehung mit ihm einließ. Er tat, was ich wollte und diese Unterwürfigkeit war sein einziger Makel. Meistens empfand ich sie als angenehm, zuweilen trieb es mich an den Rand eines Tobsuchtsanfalles. Nun, ich hatte ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen und wusste, dass er sich daran halten würde.

Entspannt wie lange nicht mehr schnippelten wir einträchtig den Salat zurecht, entschieden uns für Pasta und Roger kredenzte seine Chili-Tomaten-Sauce mit einem Hauch Basilikum. Mit einer Flasche trockenen Rotweins verzogen wir uns samt Pasta und Salat auf mein Sofa. Roger hatte Muggelfilme mitgebracht, großzügig überließ ich ihm die Entscheidung, welchen Film er sehen wollte.

Wir aßen, tranken, schauten fern und unterhielten uns. Ich berichtete in groben Zügen wie weit ich mit meiner Arbeit gekommen war, er erzählte von einem seiner genialen Deals, der ihn um einige hunderttausend Dollar reicher gemacht hatte.

Irgendwann in der Mitte des Films legte er den Kopf in meinen Schoß, angelte gleichzeitig nach der Weinflasche, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass sie leer war.

"Ich werd jetzt auf keinen Fall aufstehen.", kommentierte er entschlossen und stellte die leere Flasche unter einigen Verrenkungen zurück auf den Tisch.

"Tja, wenn du ein Zauberer wärst, könntest du ja einfach eine Neue herhexen.", neckte ich ihn mit einem kleinen bösartigen Unterton. Er wusste, dass ich nicht verstand, wieso er sich so wenig aus der Zauberei machte. Sicher, auch ich genoss mittlerweile einige Muggelangewohnheiten, doch die Zauberei hätte ich niemals aufgegeben.

"Sehr witzig.", antwortete er und piekte mir nicht gerade zimperlich in die Seite.

"Autsch.", protestierte ich, versuchte zeitgleich seinem Finger zu entkommen und meinen Rotwein nicht über die Couch zu kippen.

Kommentarlos klaute er mir mein Glas und schließlich war doch ich es, der eine neue Flasche besorgte. Mit einem einfachen "Accio!" ließ ich die Flasche direkt in meine Hand schweben, bedachte Roger mit einem süffisanten Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und füllte mein Glas wieder auf.

Er sagte nichts dazu, drehte nur den Kopf zu mir und betrachtete den Reißverschluss meiner Jeans mit einem so intensiven Blick, dass mir heiß wurde.

"Neue Hose?", fragte er und grinste verrucht zu mir hoch. Mein Puls schoss nach oben und unwillkürlich leckte ich mir die Lippen, konnte mein Glas gar nicht schnell genug auf dem Fußboden abstellen.

"Nein.", sagte ich nur, hielt seinen Blick fest. Ich wusste, was das plötzliche dunkler Werden seiner Augen zu bedeuten hatte. Dennoch keuchte ich erschrocken auf, als er meine Jeans öffnete und seine Hand ohne Zögern hineingleiten ließ.

Roger brauchte nur Sekunden, bis ich meinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Rückenlehne sinken ließ und die lustvolle Erregung genoss, welche seine Lippen mir bescherten.

Die folgende Nacht war kurz, anstrengend und sehr befriedigend. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schliefen wir erschöpft ein und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich den kompletten Samstag einfach durchgeschlafen.

Leider war Roger jedoch einer jener unerträglichen Zeitgenossen, die selbst nach einer kurzen Nacht spätestens um 8 Uhr singend und pfeifend aus dem Bett sprangen und vor Energie kaum zu bändigen waren.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, mein Gehirn brauchte schon immer mindestens eine halbe Stunde Warmlaufzeit, bevor ich ansatzweise zu rationellem Denken oder komplizierten Handlungen wie Augen öffnen fähig war.

Roger war somit für die morgendliche Verpflegung zuständig, joggte zum Bäcker, joggte zurück, nutzte die Treppen zu meinem Loft für eine weitere Trainingseinheit, dieser Freak! Nichtsdestotrotz kochte er phantastischen Kaffee.

Die Morgendusche war zeitraubend, was daran lag, dass wir sie zusammen nahmen und ich so meine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, meine Hände oberhalb von Rogers Gürtellinie zu lassen. Wir frühstückten erst gegen 10 Uhr.

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachten wir gemeinsam. In Ägypten beim Tauchen. Ein weiterer unbestreitbarer Vorteil von uns Zauberern. Ich liebte diese Kurztrips und ich liebte Ägypten. Nirgends sonst war die Unterwasserwelt derart einzigartig. Später trafen wir in der Hotelanlage noch einige Landsleute und ließen uns zu einer freundschafltichen Partie Rugby überreden.

Ich hatte eine unbestreitbare schöne Zeit mit Roger, der sich meine Worte offenbar zu Herzen genommen hatte. Und das Beste daran war, dass ich nicht ein einziges Mal an Harry Potter dachte.

Sonntagabend kam viel zu schnell und nachdem Roger die Nacht nicht mit mir verbringen wollte, da er schon in aller Frühe Termine hatte, apparierte ich am späten Abend zurück in mein Loft. Eigentlich war es mir nur Recht, dass Roger heute Nacht nicht hier verbringen würde, ich war einfach zu sehr ein Einzelgänger, als dass ich es länger als ein paar Tage permanent mit jemandem aushielt.

Ich ließ mein Gepäck mit einem einfachen Wasch- und Trockenzauber versehen wieder im Schrank verschwinden und überflog die Überschriften des Tagespropheten. Die Zeitungen landeten jedoch recht schnell im Müll. Während meiner Abwesenheit hatte sich in der Zaubererwelt nichts Interessantes ereignet.

Nach einem herzhaften Gähnen beschloss ich, dass der Rest der Wochenendpost Zeit bis zum nächsten Morgen hatte, zog meine Schuhe aus, in welchen ich noch einen Rest Wüstensand entdeckte und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Auch meinem Bett verpasste ich einen Reinigungszauber, bevor ich mich endgültig auszog und unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ich war angenehm schläfrig, eine wohltuende Mattigkeit durchzog meine Muskeln. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich Tauchen so liebte, es machte mich müde, aber diese Müdigkeit war so befriedigend und wohltuend, dass es die reinste Erholung war.

Ich schlief schnell ein in dieser Nacht, träumte einen zusammenhanglosen Mix von Bildern von Wüstensand, exotischen Fischschwärmen und Reihen von Reagenzgläsern. Nun, meine Arbeit ließ mich selten völlig los.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erholt und zufrieden auf, ein Zustand, der mir höchst selten vergönnt war und so genoss ich die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen und drehte mich noch einmal um.

Leider war es damit auch schon vorbei mit meinem erholten Zustand tiefsten Friedens, denn ich schlief tatsächlich noch einmal ein. Und wurde einige Zeit später recht unsanft aus dem Schlummer gerissen, als Dora urplötzlich neben meinem Bett apparierte, lautstark über die heutigen jungen Leute und ihre durchzechten Nächte schimpfte, während sie mir die Bettdecke weghexte. Dass ich noch immer nichts außer meiner Haut trug, schien sie nicht weiter zu stören.

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden bevor ich begriff, dass ich verschlafen hatte, meine Assistenzärzte im Hospital Löcher in den Teppich liefen und meiner Sekretärin den letzten Nerv raubten.

Nach einem dezenten Hinweis an Dora sie möge sich doch bitte umdrehen, ich hätte nichts an, teilte sie mir unbeeindruckt mit, dass ich mich nicht so anstellen sollte. Sie hatte fünf Söhne großgezogen und wusste wie ein nackter Kerl aussah. Entnervt fügte ich mich also in meine Schicksal, schlüpfte eilig aus dem Bett und sah zu, dass ich in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

"Netter Hintern, Doc!", rief Dora mir lachend hinterher und ich wurde tatsächlich rot. Nach einer Katzenwäsche rief ich frische Anziehsachen per Accio herbei. Ich wollte wirklich nicht noch einmal im entblößten Zustand an Dora vorbei, sie erinnerte mich an meine Mutter und selbst die hatte mich zum letzten Mal nackt gesehen, da war ich zwölf. Und das war mir heute noch peinlich!

Wir apparierten schließlich Seit-an-Seit in meinem Büro, wo meine Assistenzärzte tatsächlich schon händeringend auf mich warteten. Ich verlangte mittelschwer genervt nach einem Kaffee, man sollte doch annehmen, dass ein halbes Dutzend erwachsener Menschen, die immerhin schon ein Medizinstudium hinter sich gebracht hatten, ein gewisses Maß an selbstständigem Arbeiten beherrschten. Nun, das war wohl etwas, was ich ihnen noch beibringen musste.

Dora brachte mir meinen Kaffee, setzte mich über den heutigen Terminplan in Kenntnis und ich stellte zu meinem Unmut fest, dass ich eine geschlagene Stunde hinter meinem Zeitplan herhinkte. Meine Assistenzärzte trieb ich wie eine Herde Schafe vor mir her und eilte hinaus. Dora fragte mich durch die zufallende Tür, ob sie einen Besprechungstermin für den Nachmittag annehmen könnte. Ich rief ein "Wenn es sein muss!" zurück und verbrannte mir die Zunge am heißen Kaffee.

Die Visite lief schnell und problemlos, was mir einen Großteil meiner verlorenen Zeit zurückbrachte. Wesentlich entspannter konnten wir uns an die Laborarbeit machen. Wir verabreichten den Trank einigen Versuchsmäusen und ich ließ meine Lehrlinge allein mit der Aufgabe alle Reaktionen der Mäuse genauestens zu protokollieren. Eigentlich war diese Arbeit reine Zeitverschwendung, denn ich wusste, dass der Trank außer einer leichten Übelkeit keine Nebenwirkungen hervorrief. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ich meine Assistenzärzte vom Hals haben müsste. Es war nicht mein bester Tag.

Das Mittagessen nahm ich in der Kantine ein, unterhielt mich mit einigen Kollegen, lachte über den neuesten Klatsch und lauschte den Gruselgeschichten der Pathologen, die sich mit einem neu eingelieferten Haufen Inferi beschäftigen mussten. Ich machte mir eine kurze Notiz auf dem Rand einer Serviette, beschloss Severus zu kontaktieren. Eventuell wäre es ja möglich einen Trank zu finden, der den Inferi endlich zu ihrer verdienten Ruhe verhalf. Mich wunderte es sowieso, wo diese bedauernswerten Kreaturen überhaupt noch herkamen. Scheinbar hatte Voldemort in dieser Hinsicht ein Lager für die Zukunft angelegt.

Mein Pieper lenkte mich von diesen Gedanken ab. Schnell riss ich das Stück der Serviette ab, entschuldigte mich bei meinen Kollegen und eilte ins Labor. Eine der Mäuse war gestorben und diese Tatsache bereitete mir den Rest des Tages erhebliche Magenschmerzen. Eigentlich hatte ich das Mittel schon mehrfach getestet und nie war etwas passiert.

Nach einigen recht ungehaltenen Verwünschungen machte ich mich unter den Argusaugen meiner jungen Assistenten daran die Maus zu sezieren.

Die Zeit verstrich schneller, wie immer, wenn ich im Labor arbeitete und ich schaute erschrocken auf, als mein Pieper erneut erklang. Dora erinnerte mich an meinen Besprechungstermin. Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie mich ja am Morgen zwischen Tür und Angel danach gefragt hatte.

Es passte mir überhaupt nicht, denn ich hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, woran die Maus verendet war. Da ich aber auch nicht wusste, wer mich da so dringend sprechen wollte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als die restliche Sektion einem meiner Assistenten zu überlassen.

Ich trat in die Desinfektionsschleuse, brachte das übliche Ritual hinter mich, welches die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von mir verlangten, schlüpfte in meinen normalen weißen Arztumhang und hastete die Treppen hinunter, meinem Büro entgegen.

Dora, die gute Seele, erwartete mich schon mit dem obligatorischen Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Was würde ich nur ohne mein heiß geliebtes Koffein machen? Wahrscheinlich endlich mal wieder vernünftig schlafen, dachte ich und lächelte.

"Er ist schon da.", sagte Dora und nahm etwas schwerfällig wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.

"Wer denn eigentlich?", erkundigte ich mich zwischen zwei vorsichtigen Schlucken, darum bemüht, mir nicht ein weiteres Mal den Gaumen zu verbrennen.

"Na, der hübsche Kerl von neulich. Sie wissen schon, Doc…", sie lächelte mich breit an und wackelte mit ihren beeindruckenden Augenbrauen. Ich dagegen stand wirklich auf dem Schlauch. Dora kannte Roger und den nannte sie immer nur den Gladiator. Aber welcher hübsche Kerl hatte sich denn sonst in letzter Zeit in mein Büro verirrt? Unseren Chefhexer meinte sie wohl eher nicht, denn der war untersetzt, hatte eine Halbglatze und war außerdem ein ziemliches Arschloch.

Dora hatte endlich ein Einsehen mit mir und wurde deutlicher. "Doc, also wirklich! Schwarze Haare, wahnsinnig auffällige grüne Augen…"

Ich verbrannte mir die Zunge und verschluckte mich. "Potter?", brachte ich krächzend hervor, sobald ich wieder in der Lage war etwas Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Ihr Lächeln wurde so breit, dass ich ihre vergoldeten Backenzähne sehen konnte. Sie nickte.

"Scheiße.", sagte ich und Dora schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Es gab wenige Dinge, die sie mehr hasste als die Verwendung solcher Kraftausdrücke und normalerweise achtete ich ohnehin darauf mich gewählter auszudrücken. In diesem speziellen Fall war es mir weder möglich meinen Unmut anders auszudrücken, noch wollte ich es.

Ich stellte den halb getrunkenen Kaffee auf Dora Schreibtisch und räusperte mich. Warum schon wieder er? Er wurde doch bald Vater, hatte er denn wirklich nichts besseres zu tun als mir schon wieder auf den Geist zu gehen? Dora musterte mich eindringlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als ich abwesend meinen Umhang glattstrich und geräuschvoll durchatmete bevor ich die Tür zu meinem Büro öffnete.

Harry stand vor dem großen Panoramafenster und sah hinaus. Er drehte sich zu mir herum, als er das leise Schaben der Tür über den Teppich hörte. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass er zuwenig schlief und verflucht blass aussah.

Nichtsdestotrotz schoss mein Puls in die Höhe, sobald er mich mit diesem verhuschten Lächeln begrüßte, was er immer zustande brachte, wenn er mit den Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders war. "Guten Tag, Draco."

"Hallo.", murmelte ich griesgrämig und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes auf meinen Schreibtisch zu, hauptsächlich um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mein Herz verdächtig schnell pochte. Ich setzte mich umständlich in meinen Stuhl, schob Papiere und Post auf meinem Tisch umher um mich zu sammeln. Nach einigen Sekunden gab ich auf, lehnte mich zurück und sah ihn an.

Er hatte seine Position nicht verändert.

"Was willst du schon wieder?", ich klang unfreundlich und darüber war ich froh. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass er mich noch immer durcheinander brachte.

"Dich um etwas bitten.", antwortete er zu meiner Verwunderung. Ich schwieg und schaute ihn fragend an.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, sah ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster und kam dann zu mir herüber. Er betrachtete einen meiner Besucherstühle so ernsthaft, als überlege er, ob er es riskieren könnte sich zu setzen ohne dass das Möbel unter ihm zusammenbrechen würde.

"Der ist stabil, also setz dich.", meinte ich nach einigen Augenblicken genervt. Er machte mich wahnsinnig mit dieser Herumdruckserei. Eventuell war es aber auch mehr die Tatsache, dass ich unbedingt wissen wollte, was genau er schon wieder hier machte. Jahrelang bekam ich ihn überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht und plötzlich war er ständig präsent.

Gleichzeitig schalt ich mich einen Idioten. Was bitte erwartete ich denn? Dass er mir sagte, er könnte unsere Nacht damals nicht vergessen und wolle nun doch mit mir zusammensein? Ich erschrak über meine Gedankengänge so sehr, dass ich erneut auf meine Post starrte. Wollte ich das denn? Wollte ich allen ernstes einen weiteren Versuch mit ihm? Was war mit Roger? Was war mit meinem ganzen verfluchten bisherigen Leben? Ich war doch nicht wirklich so verrückt wegen einer einzigen Nacht…oder doch?

"Hör zu, Draco.", begann er und ich hörte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. "Das ist für mich wirklich nicht leicht."

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und ich hob den Blick. Er starrte noch immer den Stuhl an, knetete seine Finger und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, als koste es ihn tatsächlich Überwindung die Worte zu formulieren.

"Es geht im Ginny."

Ich erstarrte.

Ginny? Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, darum bemüht ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, was für ein kompletter Idiot ich war. Natürlich. Ginny! Seine SCHEISS-EHEFRAU!!!! Die altbekannte Wut auf ihn brannte erneut in meinem Magen und ich schluckte, wild entschlossen ihn zumindest ausreden zu lassen, bevor ich ihn zum Teufel jagte. Ein für Allemal!

"Sie… etwas stimmt mit dem Baby nicht.", fuhr er fort, stockte, schien zu bemerken, dass seine Hände ineinander verkrampft waren und löste seine Finger. Er senkte die Arme, ließ sie einige Sekunden nutzlos an seinen Seiten baumeln, um erneut die Hände ineinander zu schieben.

Seine Hilflosigkeit und offensichtliche Verzweiflung half mir, zumindest ansatzweise zu meiner Professionalität zurückzufinden. "Setz dich.", sagte ich erneut, verwundert darüber, wie neutral meine Stimme klang.

Endlich ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

"Sie… also, am Wochenende meinte Ginny, dass das Baby sich weniger bewegen würde als sonst."

"Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches…"

Er unterbrach mich mit einem eckigen Kopfschütteln. "Das dachten wir ja auch, aber es wurde nicht besser und so kamen wir gestern her. Sie haben einige Untersuchungen gemacht und, na ja, sie wissen noch nichts genaues, aber irgendetwas ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte."

"Ich bin kein Gynäkologe.", warf ich ein.

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute mir ins Gesicht. Meine Wut verflog. Er hatte Angst. Eine Emotion, die ich noch niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte und es verwirrte mich.

"Bitte, Draco, ich weiß, dass du dich teilweise mit Pränataldiagnostik auskennst… könntest du dir nicht Ginnys Daten ansehen?"

Nun war ich es, der den Blick senkte. Es war wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet er mich darum bat, seine Frau zu behandeln. Und sein ungeborenes Baby. Dies war der Moment in welchem ich unwiderruflich begriff, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gab, es nie gegeben hatte.

Harry hatte sich schon damals entschieden. Gegen mich. Für ein Leben mit einer Frau. Es war nicht so, dass ich ein Recht hatte ihm böse zu sein, immerhin hatten sogar Blaise und ich herumexperimentiert und heute würde ich sagen, dass Blaise absolut heterosexuell ist. Aber bei Harry schaffte ich es einfach nicht Herz und Verstand auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Damals nicht und heute leider genauso wenig.

"Wer behandelt sie?" Ich brachte die Worte 'deine Frau' nicht über die Lippen.

"Pamela Whiterton."

"Dann brauchst du keine zweite Meinung. Sie ist super, eine der besten Ärztinnen in diesem Land."

Harry schwieg. Vielleicht ahnte er, warum ich mich sträubte. Normalerweise wäre es kein großer Akt mir die Akten kommen zu lassen um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Normalerweise, leider reagierte ich auf Harry nie normal.

Andererseits war ich Arzt und wenn mich jemand um eine zweite Meinung bat, hatte ich kein Problem damit diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Es brachte mir nicht immer Sympathien unter meinen Kollegen ein, aber letzten Endes war für uns Ärzte der Wunsch des Patienten maßgeblich.

Harry erhob sich und ich schaute auf. "Hör zu, Draco, ich weiß, dass ist für uns beide nicht leicht…"

"Nein.", unterbrach ich ihn. "Nein, das weißt du nicht." Ich stand ebenfalls auf, sah auf ihn herunter und die Wut war urplötzlich wieder da. Mir war klar, dass dieser Moment der absolut unpassendste war um die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber… selbst ich war im Endeffekt nur ein Mensch.

"Du kommst nach all den Jahren hier rein, tust als wären wir die besten Freunde, dann machst du mich an, warum ich deinen Brief nicht gelesen habe… und verdammte Scheiße, Harry! WAS SOLL DAS?" Ich atmete heftig aus, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stützte mich auf der Tischplatte ab, nicht sicher, woher dieser plötzliche Ausbruch kam.

"Draco…" Er schaute mich an, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste. "Du… wir… ich hatte einfach Angst, damals…"

"Angst?" Ich lachte freudlos. "Wovor zum Teufel hattest du Angst? Davor, dass die Welt erfährt, dass ihr Held sich von Kerlen ficken lässt?"

"Ich war verdammt nochmal erst 18 Jahre alt!" fuhr er mich an.

"Nun, ich auch, also was soll der Mist?"

"Aber auf dich hat nie die halbe Zaubererwelt geschaut, nur darauf wartend einen Skandal ans Licht zu zerren! Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es für mich war immer in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen? Ich wollte nie diese Aufmerksamkeit! Du weißt, was die Kimmkorn allein beim Trimagischen Turnier über mich geschrieben hat, es wäre doch alles noch viel schlimmer gewesen, wenn rausgekommen wäre, dass ich…"

Er unterbrach sich und ging mit schnellen Schritten wieder zum Fenster, starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hinaus.

"Wenn was?", fragte ich kalt, nicht bereit ihn jetzt davonkommen zu lassen. Es war meine Chance die Dämonen der Vergangenheit endlich ans Licht zu zerren um sie dann hinter mir zu lassen. Ich wollte diese Sache endlich klären.

Er schluckte bevor er den Kopf gerade soweit drehte, dass er mich über die Schulter ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Emotionen. "Wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass ich ausgerechnet… in den Sohn von Voldemorts rechter Hand verknallt war."

Mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und ich starrte ihn an. Ungläubig. Fassungslos.

"Was denkst du hätte die Kimmkorn oder irgendein anderer Klatschreporter gemacht? Sie hätten mich in der Luft zerrissen und das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Nicht bei all dem Druck, den ich sowieso schon hatte…"

Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig dumpf, als seine Gedanken in weitere Ferne schweiften. "Ich wollte es dir erklären, deswegen der Brief. Ich wollte dir erklären warum ich einfach verschwunden war ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber… aber als ich sah, wie du den Brief verbrannt hast ohne ihn zu lesen, dachte ich, dass du bereust was geschehen ist. Oder schlimmer noch, dass du es rumerzählen würdest oder mich einfach noch mehr hassen würdest als vorher…"

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte und ich schloss ihn schnell, schluckte trocken, während ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er mir da eben offenbart hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Damals wie heute. Das wollte ich nie. Ich wusste schlicht nicht, was ich tun sollte und um ehrlich zu sein… ich weiß es noch immer nicht."

Harry drehte sich nun wieder herum, schaute mich schweigend an und ich war noch immer zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Das Schweigen zwischen uns hielt an, während wir uns stumm in die Augen sahen. Allmählich begann ich zu ahnen was falsch gelaufen war und es zog mir den Boden unter den Füßen fort.

Ein leises Klopfen an meiner Tür brachte die Normalität zurück, Harry wandte sich schnell wieder seinem Fenster zu, ich schüttelte den Kopf, räusperte mich leise und murmelte ein halbherziges "Herein."

Thatcher Tyrell, der Klinikchef von St. Mungos steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, erkannte Harry und ein breites dienstbeflissenes Lächeln erschien in seinem feisten Gesicht. "Mr. Potter."

Harry lächelte zurück und mir wurde mit einemmal bewusst, dass er immer in der Öffentlichkeit stehen würde, ganz egal worum es ging. Er war Harry Potter. Der Held. Voldemorts Bezwinger. Und ich begann zu verstehen, wovor er solche Angst gehabt hatte.

Mein Chef überhäufte ihn mit allerlei Gunstbekundungen, bot an ihm die Klinik zu zeigen und ging mir schon nach kurzer Zeit heftig auf die Nerven.

Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten in denen mein Chef sich in Bauchpinseln meines Ex-Lovers übte, fiel ihm anscheinend endlich ein, dass Harry wohl nicht ohne Grund in meinem Büro herumstand.

"Oh, es tut mir leid, ich habe Sie bei ihrem Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy unterbrochen…"

"Nein, schon gut, wir waren fertig." antwortete Harry gezwungen höflich, schüttelte Thatcher noch einmal die Hand und wandte sich zur Tür.

Ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig ihn aufzuhalten und so fiel die Tür sanft hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er hatte mich nicht einmal mehr angeschaut.

"Was wollte Mr. Potter denn von Ihnen?" erkundigte mein Boss sich neugierig, ich konnte die Galleonenstapel praktisch in seinen Augen klingeln sehen. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, dass Harrys Anwesenheit der Klinik ordentlich Profit bringen würde. Nun, damit war ich nicht einverstanden.

"Nur ein persönlicher Besuch, Thatcher, wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts.", ließ ich ihn kühl wissen. Sein erfreutes Lächeln erstarb, machte der üblichen miesepetrigen Miene Platz.

"Nun, das ist schön für Sie, Doktor. Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihren Forschungen?"

"Genausoweit wie gestern um diese Zeit, denn Wunder passieren bekanntlich nicht über Nacht. Wie ich sagte, Thatcher, ich werde es sie umgehend wissen lassen, wenn es etwas mitzuteilen gibt."

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, überlegte es sich jedoch im letzten Moment noch anders, wünschte mir einen schönen Abend und verschwand. Himmel, wie mir dieser Kerl auf die Nerven ging, der einzige Wermutstropfen bei meiner Arbeit in Hogwarts. Sicher, die Klinik war auf Publicity und Geldspenden angewiesen wie jede andere, trotzdem konnte er kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich ihm Neuentwicklungen am laufenden Band lieferte.

"Was wollte der Alte schon wieder?"

Ich schrak zusammen. Doras massige Gestalt stand plötzlich vor mir. Ich hatte sie nicht hereinkommen hören.

"Das Übliche.", seufzte ich "Ergebnisse oder Wunder."

"Der Mann ist einfach nur geldgeil. Furchtbar. Wissen Sie, womit er meine letzte Anfrage auf eine Gehaltserhöhung abgelehnt hat?" Dora legte mir einen weiteren Stapel Post auf den Tisch.

"Nein, womit?", fragte ich abwesend.

"Er meinte es wäre nicht seine schuld, wenn Damenmode in XXL so teuer sei."

"Bitte was?" Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben, Dora grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wundert Sie das etwa, Doc? Bevor er Ihnen die Stelle angeboten hat, hat er wahrscheinlich wochenlang rumgerechnet wo er ihr Gehalt sparen kann."

"Mistkerl.", schimpfte ich und meinte es auch so. Dora lachte und ich bewunderte sie einmal mehr für ihre Gelassenheit. "Es kommt alles so, wie es kommen soll, Doc. Alles, Sie werden sehen."

Mit dieser kryptischen Aussage verabschiedete Dora sich in den Feierabend. Ich starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Tür und versuchte die letzte Stunde irgendwie zu verdauen. Mein Pieper machte mir jedoch recht schnell klar, dass ich keine Zeit für Grübeleien hatte, denn so wie es aussah, hatten meine Assistenzärzte die Maus komplett zerlegt und den Grund für den unerwarteten Tod gefunden.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf meinen Schreibtisch und die sich häufenden Papiere dachte ich, dass eine Nachtschicht wohl nicht die schlechteste Idee wäre. Schlafen würde ich heute nicht können. Wieder nicht.

Nach dem dritten eindringlichen Piepen stellte ich den Pieper aus und machte mich auf den Weg ins Labor.

Nun, wenigstens dort erwartete mich eine freudige Nachricht. Die Maus war nicht wegen meines Trankes gestorben, welch ein Glück, sondern schlicht und einfach an altersbedingtem Herzversagen. Meine Tränke hatten das arme Tier weit über seine natürliche Lebensdauer am Leben erhalten, wie ich nach einem konkreten Blick in meine Unterlagen feststellte.

Welch eine Erleichterung. Ich schickte meine freudenstrahlenden Assistenzärzte nach Hause, nachdem sie mir das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, dass ich ihnen morgen eine ähnliche knifflige Aufgabe stellen würde. Noch hatte ich keine Ahnung wie genau ich das anstellen wollte, doch damit wollte ich mich frühestens nach der Morgenvisite beschäftigen.

In einem Anflug von Sentimentalität flickte ich den kleinen Mausekörper wieder zusammen, bettete ihn in ein mit Sägemehl ausgestreutes Kästchen und begrub sie im Park des Hospitals. Gleich unter einer der großen Weiden, welche ich von meinem Büro aus sehen konnte. Die Maus hatte der Klinik große Dienste erwiesen, also würde sie hier auch ihre letzte Ruhe finden.

Ich kam mir dumm vor, als ich unter der Weide stand und mit bloßen Händen Erde auf das kleine Grab häufte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Ereignisse des Tages einfach ein Bißchen zuviel auf einmal, worüber ich nachzudenken hatte.

Einige Minuten blieb ich noch im Park stehen, blickte auf das kleine Häufchen frischer Erde und versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Doch alles woran ich denken konnte, waren Harrys Worte. Wäre es denn tatsächlich anders gekommen, wenn ich seinen Brief gelesen hätte? Mir fiel auf, dass er mir nicht wirklich gesagt hatte, was er geschrieben hatte. Ich stritt mit mir, ob ich ihn irgendwann danach fragen sollte, kam nach einigen Minuten, in denen mein verräterisches Herz zu stolpern begann aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich es nicht wüsste.

So oder so, es war vorbei.

Ich drückte ein letztes Mal die Erde auf dem Mäusegrab fest, klopfte mir die Hände ab und ging zurück in mein Büro. Die Schreibarbeit erledigte sich leider nicht von allein.

Mitternacht lag einmal mehr in weiter Ferne, als ich endlich den letzten Ordner schloss und mir müde über die Augen fuhr. Ich hexte meinen Arztumhang zurück in den Schrank, ließ statt dessen meinen normalen Regenumhang erscheinen und löschte das Licht hinter mir.

Mein Handy meldete sich im selben Moment, als ich in den Fahrstuhl trat. Es war Roger. Ich meldete mich und fragte, warum er so spät noch wach wäre, er hörte sofort wie erschlagen ich war und wollte schon wieder auflegen, doch ich widersprach und fragte ihn, ob er nicht noch vorbeikommen wollte. Er zögerte, was mich wunderte. Er hakte nach, ob ich mir sicher sei und ich musste grinsen.

"Du musst nicht, ich dachte nur, dass es schön wäre, dich nach so einem beschissenen Tag zu sehen.", antwortete ich, genau wissend, dass er nun nicht mehr ablehnen würde. Natürlich behielt ich Recht, dazu kannte ich Roger mittlerweile einfach zu gut.

Angesichts seines Besuches verzichtete ich auf den Fußmarsch nach Hause und apparierte vor meiner Haustür. Roger erschien nur Sekunden nach mir und ich hielt ihm die Apartmenttür auf. Offenbar hatte ich am Telefon fertiger geklungen als ich dachte, denn normalerweise apparierte Roger nicht! Was bei seinen Zauberkünsten auch besser war! Heute war ich froh darüber, dass er dieses Risiko in Kauf genommen hatte und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.

Interessanterweise stellte ich im nächsten Moment fest, dass er unter seinem Reiseumhang nichts außer einer locker sitzenden Pyjamahose trug. Nun, letzten Endes schafften wir es nicht mehr bis ins Schlafzimmer bevor er mich gründlich von meinen Grübeleien ablenkte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Auf Messers Schneide

Sooo, ich werde versuchen an Heiligabend noch ein Chap hochzuladen, quasi als Weihnachtsgeschenk.

lg


	5. Chapter 4 Auf Messers Schneide

Merry Christmas wünsche ich heute vor allen Dingen meinen netten Reviewern:

**Leni4888, Schokoladia, muse und SkateZ**

und all meinen Schwarzlesern *g*.

Bin im vorweihnachtlichen Streß und lass euch daher nur schnell mein Geschenklein da, bevor ich mich wieder in den weihnachtlichen Familienwahnsinn stürze. Ich wünsche euch allen ein paar frohe und ruhige Festtage und dass ihr all das geschenkt bekommt, was ihr euch gewünscht habt.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Cassie

**Chapter IV - Auf Messers Schneide**

_Never again will I kiss you!_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

Unbestimmte Zeit später hatte ich Roger dann doch noch in mein Bett verfrachtet nund erfreute mich einmal mehr an seinem inspirierenden Anblick während er schlief. Sein gleichmäßiges Atmen hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und ich beschloss, mir die Sache mit einer festen Beziehung eventuell doch noch zu überlegen. Immerhin trafen wir uns seit über einem Jahr regelmäßig. Nach den anfänglichen mehr oder weniger lockeren Wochen kamen wir stillschweigend überein, uns nicht mehr mit Anderen zu vergnügen.

Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, dass ich etwas vermissen würde. Obwohl ich nicht der Typ für Beziehungen bin, oder bisher war, gehörte ich auch nicht zu der Sorte des überall herumpoppenden Aufreißers. Ich mochte die gewisse Beständigkeit, welche Roger mir entgegenbrachte und an Sex mangelte es mir wirklich nicht. Roger hatte einen wahnsinnigen Körper und, nun ja, eine Ausdauer in gewissen Dingen, um die ihn manch einer beneidete. Ich eingeschlossen.

Trotzdem lag ich wach neben ihm und konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Immer wieder sah ich Harry vor mir, wie er mich vorhin in meinem Büro angesehen hatte. Und der Harry von damals… ich ließ unsere Zeit nach dieser Nacht im Trophäenzimmer noch einmal Revue passieren. Heute fiel mir auf, was ich damals nicht sehen konnte. Harry verhielt sich in der Tat anders, er wich mir aus wo es nur ging und mied es sogar mich anzusehen.

Damals hatte ich es so aufgefasst, dass er sich schämte auf diese Weise mit mir zusammengewesen zu sein. Nun, rückblickend betrachtet, könnte man seine Zurückhaltung auch anders verstehen. War er wirklich in mich verknallt gewesen? Tatsächlich?

Ich zweifelte doch stark daran, denn davon hätte ich ja nun etwas bemerken müssen. Immerhin gab es nach dieser Nacht eine Zeit, in der ich ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Und wenn schon nicht ich, dann hätte Blaise doch etwas bemerkt. Denn er war wie kein Anderer mit Antennen ausgestattet, die ihm erlaubten eine Liebelei schon zu erkennen, bevor die Beteiligten überhaupt ahnten, dass sie ineinander verknallt waren. Einzig Pansy schien die Zeichen tatsächlich richtig gedeutet zu haben. Und ausgerechnet auf sie hörte ich nicht.

Ich bemühte mich, mich nicht allzu oft herumzudrehen, um Roger nicht zu wecken, während die Minuten meiner Nachtruhe erbarmungslos verstrichen.

Dann gab es da ja noch etwas, worüber ich mir klar werden musste. Neben meinen persönlichen Problemen mit Harry... Was sollte ich mit seiner Bitte anfangen, mir sein Kind anzusehen?

Ich wollte ihm wenn möglich aus dem Weg gehen und die kleine Weasley wollte ich nun am allerwenigsten wieder sehen. Das Kind jedoch war eine andere Sache. Ich achtete das Leben höher, als manch einer von mir erwartet hätte und es bereitete mir arge Magenschmerzen, dass ich darüber nachdachte, mir einen so unschuldigen Zwerg nicht anzusehen, weil ich Probleme mit seinen Eltern hatte. Dafür konnte das Baby nun wirklich nichts.

Dieser Konflikt bescherte mir eine erbitterte Auseinandersetzung zwischen meinem Gewissen und meinem selbstsüchtigen Ego. Wieder und wieder wog ich die Argumente gegeneinander ab, doch das Ergebnis blieb selbst im Morgengrauen noch dasselbe. Tatsache war, ich hatte alle Gründe Potters Nachwuchs nicht zu untersuchen. Niemand hätte mir das übel genommen, außer vielleicht Harry. Doch der Gedanke an ein unschuldiges Leben, welches im unwahrscheinlichsten aber schlimmsten Falle durch meine Weigerung nicht gerettet werden könnte, blieb.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass Pamela Whiterton, die behandelnde Medihexe wahrhaftig eine Meisterin auf ihrem Gebiet war, dennoch kam der Widerspruch meines Gewissens ohne Zeitverzögerung.

Gegen 6.00 Uhr gab ich es auf noch schlafen zu wollen und kletterte aus dem Bett. Wem wollte ich noch etwas vormachen? Ich wusste doch schon längst, dass ich mir Ginny Potters Fall ansehen würde, also konnte ich das genauso gut gleich erledigen. Ginny Potter. Himmel, was klang das bescheuert! Ich ließ Roger noch schlafen und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Angesichts dessen, dass mein Dienst erst gegen 8 Uhr begann, gönnte ich mir eine anständige Dusche, eine Muggelrasur und einen vernünftigen brasilianischen Kaffee um den Tag zu beginnen. Hunger verspürte ich allerdings nicht, also würde Roger gezwungenermaßen ebenfalls auf ein Frühstück verzichten müssen. Einmal mehr. Potter war die beste Diät seit Jahren, stellte ich mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor fest.

Roger kam erst aus den Federn als ich schon abmarschbereit im Flur stand, mir den Regenumhang überzog und nach meinen Schlüsseln kramte. Ich küsste ihn flüchtig zur Begrüßung und beschwerte mich, dass seine Bartstoppeln pieksten. Er grinste nur, versuchte mich dazu zu überreden noch einmal mit ihm ins Bad zu kommen.

Doch da ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte, schob ich ihn in gespielter Empörung ins Badezimmer, erinnerte ihn daran, dass ich zur arbeitenden Bevölkerung gehörte und verließ die Wohnung.

Ich genoss die Tatsache, dass es einmal nicht regnete während meines kurzen Fußmarsches zur Klinik. Dora war schon da, hockte mit stoischer Geduld über Akten, die langsam aber sicher das Ausmaß eines alpinen Gletschers annahmen.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte ich, in der Hoffnung den Tag mit einem ihrer herzerwärmenden Lächeln beginnen zu können. Meine Mühen wurden belohnt.

„Guten Morgen, Doc, so früh heute?", lächelte sie und strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne ihres eisengrauen Haares aus der Stirn.

„Ja, ich hab versprochen mir einen Fall anzusehen." Ich schielte nach dem Terminkalender, versuchte aber erst gar nicht irgendetwas lesen zu wollen. Doras Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ach, den Fall des hübschen Kerls mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

Ich schaute sie geschockt an. Meine Güte, war das denn so offensichtlich? Sie erhob sich und tätschelte mir im Vorbeigehen mütterlich die Schulter. „Ist doch nicht schlimm, Doc, Harry Potter ist aber auch niedlich." Sie hielt im Vorbeigehen inne, warf mir einen plötzlich nachdenklichen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was hat er denn?"

„Er nicht. Seine Frau.", erwiderte ich mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack. Doras Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Oh, das ist… schade.", sagte sie und setzte ihren Weg in die Küche fort.

Ja, dachte ich, das ist allerdings schade, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, was ich meinte. Die Tatsache, dass etwas mit der kleinen Weasley nicht in Ordnung war oder die Tatsache, dass Harry eine Ehefrau hatte.

Nach einem Moment kam Dora mit einer Tasse Kaffee für mich zurück. „Hier, besonders stark heute."

„Danke.", antwortete ich und machte mich auf den Weg zu Potters Frau.

Pamela Whiterton, die leitende Ärztin der gynäkologischen Abteilung von St. Mungos war gelinde gesagt not amused mich zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Pam.", versuchte ich es einigermaßen höflich, auch wenn es mich nicht im Geringsten interessierte, was diese Frau von mir hielt. Sie war ohne Frage eine Koryphäe auf ihrem Gebiet, aber ein Drachen im Umgang mit ihren Kollegen. Oder, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, mit dem Rest der Menschheit. Kein Wunder also, dass sie sich hervorragend mit Thatcher verstand.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Das ist meine Patientin." Sie sah mich nicht einmal an, während sie mit dem Zauberstab über Ginny Potters prallen Bauch fuhr, ein magisches Ultraschallbild etwa in Augenhöhe erscheinen ließ. Eine Lern-Hexe reichte ihr den Mutterpass, Pamela vertiefte sich in die Daten, warf nur ab und zu einen Blick auf das Ultraschallbild.

Ich ließ mir ein wenig Zeit mit der Antwort, betrachtete stattdessen das etwas unscharfe Bild des Potter-Sprosses. Der sprichwörtliche Stich der Eifersucht in meinem Herzen riss mich aus der Betrachtung des Ungeborenen.

„Ich bin auf Wunsch des Vaters hier.", warf ich neutral ein, griff nach der Krankenakte und schlug sie auf. Der vertraute Geruch von Pergament und Tinte schlug mir entgegen.

„Was?" Die entsetzte Stimme der kleinen Weasley ließ mich aufschauen und grinsen.

„Keine Angst, Mrs Potter, er hat mich nur gebeten, mir die Daten einmal anzuschauen.", antwortete ich in meinem professionellsten Tonfall.

„Harry hat dich darum gebeten? Ausgerechnet DICH?" Der Ärger stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich musste zugeben, dass ein kleines, fieses Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf sehr zufrieden damit war, dass sie sich aufregte.

Keiner von uns hatte bemerkt, wie Harry eingetreten war und so sahen wir alle drei überrascht zur Tür, als er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Ja, das habe ich, Ginny. Es geht hier um die Gesundheit unseres Kindes, das ist wohl wichtiger als alte Rivalitäten."

Ich wich seinem Blick so schnell es ging aus und blätterte von den Stammdaten zu den Ergebnissen der Blutuntersuchung. Alte Rivalitäten? Pah, ich biss mir auf die Lippe um den Ärger hinunterzuschlucken. Und wie war es mit alten Bettgeschichten?

Mein Blick glitt zur nächsten Zeile an Untersuchungsergebnissen und plötzlich wurde mir heiß. Oh Merlin, dachte ich in aufkommender Hektik, blinzelte und starrte die Zahlen noch immer an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich blätterte schnell ein weiteres Mal um, suchte die Kontrolldaten und schluckte.

Jeglicher persönliche Gedanke war mit einem Mal aus meinem Kopf gewischt, als ich begriff, dass Potters Sorge nur allzu berechtigt war. Ich kannte die Bedeutung dieser Werte. Ich kannte sie nur zu gut. Wie oft hatte ich mir Pansys Akte mittlerweile angesehen…

Dieselben Symptome.

Dieselben Werte.

Scheiße.

Ich sah im gleichen Moment auf, in welchem Pamela plötzlich verstummte. Die Lern-Hexe neben ihr schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben und lächelte weiter unverbindlich vor sich hin. Das Ultraschallbild flackerte, als das Ungeborene zu strampeln begann.

Dass Potter mich beobachtete, merkte ich zu spät. Sein ahnungsvolles „Draco?" brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Ich zwang meinen Blick von dem Ultraschallbild zurück zu ihm. Ich brauchte nichts zu sagen, er konnte es in meinen Augen lesen. Ich dachte in diesem Moment daran, dass er mich hassen würde, wenn ich sein Kind nicht retten konnte. Meine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, ich brachte es nicht fertig etwas zu sagen.

„Was ist denn? Ist was mit dem Baby?" Dieselbe Angst, welche sich langsam in Potters Augen manifestierte, klang in der Stimme seiner Frau.

Pamela schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass es ihre Patientin war, um die es hier ging. Den Zauberstab um den Ultraschallzauber auszuführen noch immer hoch erhoben in der Hand, drehte sie sich nach mir um. „Was sollen wir tun?"

Zweifellos hatte auch sie endlich begriffen, was mit Potters Sprößling los war. Und dass ausgerechnet ich der Einzige war, der eine verschwindend geringe Chance hatte dem ungeborenen Kind zu helfen. Ich verkniff mir die gehässige Frage, warum verdammt noch mal nicht eher festgestellt worden war, dass Harrys Kind krank war. Doch solche Äußerungen wären nichts weiter als persönliche Gehässigkeit, denn auch ich wusste nur zu gut, dass ganz egal, wie weit unsere Medizin auch war, es immer Ausnahmen gab. Leider war ausgerechnet Harrys Kind eine dieser Ausnahmen.

So sehr ich mir wünschte, dass dieser Augenblick ein Traum sei und ich gleich in meinem Bett aufwachen würde, so genau wusste ich, dass Potters Baby zweifellos um sein Leben rang.

Meine Entscheidung fiel mit dem nächsten hilflosen Zucken des Ungeborenen. „Bringt sie mir hoch auf die Chirurgie, sofort.", kommandierte ich fest, schlug auf den Notfallknopf neben der Tür und jagte die Lern-Hexe hinaus.

„Was ist denn? Bitte, sagt mir doch, was los ist!" Die kleine Weasley begann zu weinen und Potter griff hilflos nach ihrer Hand.

Pamela löste mit geübten Handgriffen die Verankerungen des Bettes, beendete den Ultraschall-Zauber und das Bild des ungeborenen Babys verblasste. „Versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben und hören sie mir zu. Das Baby hat kein Fruchtwasser mehr, daher bewegt es sich auch weniger. Es ist außerhalb des Mutterleibes aber noch nicht lebensfähig…"

„Aber ich bin doch schon in der 30. Woche…", schluchzte die kleine Weasley verzweifelt und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis Pamela ihre Arroganz um die Ohren zu prügeln. Weniger hart hätte sie die Lebensgefahr für das Kind ihrer Patientin wohl kaum beibringen können.

Die Tür des Krankenzimmers schlug auf, ein Notfallteam stürmte herein. „Bringt sie hoch und macht den OP fertig. Sie…", ich deutete auf einen meiner Assistenzärzte. „…holen sie mir den Sanatio-Trank aus dem Labor…" Der junge Mann zögerte, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch mein Blick ließ ihn nur stumm nicken und er eilte hinaus.

Ginny Potter war mittlerweile völlig aufgelöst und weder Pamela noch Harry schafften es sie zu beruhigen. Nun, zumindest bei Pamela wunderte mich das nicht, jeder Bergtroll hatte mehr Feingefühl als diese Frau.

Glücklicherweise gehörte ich schon immer zu den Menschen, denen es nicht schwer fiel in solchen Situationen auf ihre Professionalität zurückzugreifen und so tat ich das einzig Richtige. Ich schob Harry rigoros beiseite, trat an das Bett und griff nach der Hand der kleinen Weasley.

„Ginny!", ich benutzte bewusst den Vornamen, denn ich hatte schon früh gelernt, dass diese Art der Vertraulichkeit oft beruhigend auf die Patienten wirkte, „Sieh mich an!", meine Stimme klang ruhiger als ich mich fühlte. Mein Puls raste, ich wusste, dass für das Leben des Babys jede Minute zählte, doch wenn mir die Mutter jetzt schlappmachte, würde ich dem Baby nicht helfen können.

Die kleine Weasley schaute auf, Tränen liefen ihr ungehindert die blassen Wangen hinab. „Ich kann versuchen dem Baby zu helfen, hörst du? Genau diese Krankheit ist es, warum ich hier bin. Wir können dich jetzt in den OP bringen, wir werden die Fruchtblase öffnen müssen…"

Ihr Schluchzen wurde zu einem verzweifelten Aufschrei… „NEIN!"

Ich verstärkte den Griff um ihre Finger, zwang sie erneut mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Doch, Ginny, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Es ist nicht nur das Fruchtwasser. Das Baby hat keine Nieren und wird sterben, wenn ich nicht wenigstens versuche ihm einen Heiltrank zu verabreichen. Verstehst du, was ich dir sage?"

Sie nickte unter Tränen, schluckte und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. „Du musst jetzt stark sein, Ginny! Für euer Baby! Ich kann dir nur eine örtliche Betäubung geben um dem Baby nicht zu schaden. Es hat eine Chance, wenn wir es jetzt versuchen!"

Sie nickte, ich sah, wie sie verzweifelt darum bemüht war sich zu sammeln. Ich ließ Harry wieder an ihre Seite, trieb das Notfallteam zur Eile an und rannte mit Pamela im Schlepptau hinter dem Krankenbett zum Fahrstuhl, um die kleine Weasley möglichst schnell nach oben zu bekommen. Die ganze Zeit versuchte ich verzweifelt mir einzureden, dass ich es schaffen würde Harrys Kind zu helfen… dass dem Baby nichts passieren würde… dass Harry mir nicht die Schuld geben würde, wenn ich dem Baby trotz aller Bemühungen nicht würde helfen können… Die Zeit war so verdammt knapp… Warum war der Gendefekt den nicht früher entdeckt worden? Normalerweise hätte das fehlende Fruchtwasser doch spätestens in der 20. Woche auffallen müssen! Warum…?

Wir waren an den Fahrstühlen angelangt, eine der Medi-Hexen des Notfallteams schloss den Fahrstuhl der Angestellten auf, wir schoben das Bett hinein, drängten uns keuchend in die schmale Kabine des Aufzuges. Die Sekunden krochen nur so dahin, bis sich die Türen endlich hinter dem sperrigen Krankenbett schlossen und der Fahrstuhl sich ächzend in Bewegung setzte.

Mein Puls raste und ich begann zu schwitzen. Das war meine Chance! Jetzt kam es darauf an, dass mein Trank auch wirkte. Wenn ja, wäre die Sensation perfekt und ich könnte verhindern, dass noch mehr Eltern das durchmachen mussten, was Pansy zerstört hatte.

Mit dem Gedanken an meine beste Freundin im Herzen half ich den Medi-Hexen die kleine Weasley in die Desinfektionsschleuse vor dem OP zu verfrachten. Pamela folgte mir außer Atem: „Lass mich assistieren."

Ich nickte, schloss die Augen, als der Desinfektionszauber über uns hinwegwusch. Die Medi-Hexen schoben Harry hinaus, betteten die kleine Weasley mit raschen Handgriffen auf den Operationstisch um.

Ich folgte Pamela in den Waschraum der Ärzte, zog eilig meinen OP-Umhang über, ein weiterer Desinfektionszauber war nötig, bevor wir den sterilen OP betreten konnten. Meine Assistenzärzte hatten schnelle und gründliche Arbeit geleistet und ich spürte einen Anflug von Stolz, als ich den bestens präparierten OP sah.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden bevor wir bereit waren, doch mir kam es wie Stunden vor. Die Zeit zerrann mir zwischen den Fingern und mit ihr die Chance Harrys Kind zu retten.

Zu meinem heillosen Entsetzen kam Harry ebenfalls in den OP, seine Augen wirkten riesig hinter dem zu großen Mundschutz und er wirkte seltsam verletzlich in seinem sterilen Umhang. Harry hielt die Hand seiner zitternden Frau und mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn nicht würde hinausschmeißen können. Auch wenn ich es für klüger hielt, dass er nicht dabei wäre. Zeit für Debatten blieb uns nicht.

Ich verabreichte Ginny die örtliche Betäubung, verpasste ihr noch einen Beruhigungstrank, bevor ich Pamela zuerst den Bauchraum, dann die Gebärmutter öffnen ließ. Mit geübten Handgriffen arbeitete sie sich zum Baby vor.

Ich zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als das Baby vor mir lag, die dünnen Häute der Gebärmutter waren von Pamelas Händen beiseite geschoben und mir wurde das Wunder des Lebens einmal mehr bewusst. Die Haut des kleinen Jungen war noch rot von der fehlenden Speckschicht, die Augen fest geschlossen, die winzigen Händchen zu Fäusten geballt, strampelte er, was das Zeug hielt. Ich hoffte, dass er nicht spürte, wie wenig Chancen sein kleines Leben hatte.

Ich ließ mir meinen Heiltrank reichen, hielt vorsichtig die Pipette an die kleinen Lippen, schob sie mit unendlicher Vorsicht auseinander und ließ die Tropfen in den winzigen Mund laufen. Der Schluckreflex setzte ein und der Kleine trank.

Eine Bewegung zu meiner Rechten ließ mich aufschauen, direkt in Harrys Gesicht.

Der Mundschutz verdeckte sein Gesicht fast völlig und seine Augen wirkten so viel größer als sonst. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und er zwinkerte zu oft.

Unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Sekundenlang sahen wir uns an und ich hätte alles dafür gegeben ihm genau jetzt sagen zu können, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass alles gut werden würde wenn ich ihn nur in den Arm nehmen könnte…

Der Moment ging vorüber und ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Harrys Sohn. Die Pipette war leer, lautlos vor mich hinbetend hoffte ich, dass der Trank endlich seinen Zauber entfalten würde. Ein winziges blaues Leuchten an den Lippen des Ungeborenen ließ ein wenig meiner Anspannung abfallen.

Ich nickte einem meiner Assistenzärzte zu und er brachte einen weiteren Trank, diesmal in einer durchsichtigen Flasche. Vorsichtig begannen wir die Fruchtblase zu füllen, nicht zu viel, um keinen Blasensprung zu verursachen. Das Strampeln des Knirpses wurde stärker. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Möchtest du wissen, was es wird, Ginny?", fragte ich einer Eingebung folgend. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares „Ja" ertönte unter dem OP-Tuch und Harrys überraschter Blick ließ mich lächeln. „Es wird ein kleiner Potter Junior."

„Ein Junge?", hauchte sie unter zwei kleinen Schluchzern.

„Ja.", sagte Pamela sanft. Die kleine Weasley begann leise zu weinen und diesmal konnte ich es ihr nachfühlen.

„Das dürfte reichen." Ich richtete mich auf, reichte die Flasche zurück an meinen Assistenzarzt und Pamela griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit konzentrierten Bewegungen verschloss sie vor sich hinmurmelnd die Gebärmutter. Es folgten die einzelnen Gewebeschichten und zum Schluss die Bauchdecke.

„Fertig.", sagte Pamela, nickte Harry aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich zu der kleinen Weasley hinunterbeugte. „Es ist alles gut verlaufen, wir müssen jetzt abwarten. Wir werden sie auf die Station bringen, in Ordnung?"

Ich hörte keine Antwort, vielleicht nickte sie auch einfach nur. Nach einem letzten Zauber, der erneut das Bild von Harrys Sohn über dem Bett erscheinen ließ, erlaubte ich mir durchzuatmen. Es hatte geklappt. Ich hatte getan, was ich tun konnte, nun lag es an dem kleinen Knirps zu kämpfen. Ich betete, dass der Kleine die Kämpfernatur seines Vater geerbt hatte… Die kommende Nacht würde entscheiden, ob der Trank wirkte. Ein weiteres Mal dachte ich an Pansy. Merlin, wenn ich ihr nur damals hätte helfen können.

Routinierte Medihexen nahmen der kleinen Weasley nun das OP-Tuch ab, bereiteten ihr Bett für den Weg auf die Station vor. Sie war sehr blass und sah mit dem sterilen Häubchen unglaublich jung aus. Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen, als sie mich anschaute, ein kaum hörbares „Danke." flüsterte. Ich war zu keiner weiteren Reaktion fähig, als ihr stumm zuzunicken.

Sie wurde hinausgefahren. Harry blieb. Ob sie mir noch immer danken würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich es weniger für sie als für ihren Mann getan hatte?

Pamela verabschiedete sich, verschwand mit dem restlichen Team in der Desinfektionsschleuse, ließ mich mit Harry allein. Matt streifte ich mir die Handschuhe ab, zog den Mundschutz herunter, nestelte umständlich am Verschluss meines OP-Umhanges und kam schlussendlich doch nicht umhin Harry anzusehen.

Ein weiteres Mal spürte ich die Sehnsucht in meiner Brust. Er sah hilflos aus und ziemlich verloren. Ich versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Es ist wirklich gut gelaufen, er hat eine Chance…"

Er nickte nur. „Wir haben noch nicht mal einen Namen."

„Dafür ist ja auch noch Zeit.", meinte ich, deutete ihm mir in die Desinfektionsschleuse zu folgen.

„Wir können uns einfach nicht einigen."

Mir war klar, dass er neben sich stand. Die Notoperation, der Anblick seines ungeborenen Sohnes in meinen Händen, die Tatsache, dass der Kleine es vielleicht trotz allem nicht schaffen würde, war etwas zuviel auf einmal. Selbst für ihn.

Dennoch konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen ihn zu berühren, irgendwie zu trösten. Der Zauber rauschte über uns hinweg, ich schmiss meine OP-Kleidung in einen extra dafür vorgesehenen Beutel, zog mir meinen normalen Arzt-Umhang über und wandte mich zur Tür. Der Desinfektionszauber wirkte schnell.

Harry war es, der nach meinem Arm griff, als ich die Schleuse verlassen wollte.

Ich hielt den Atem an und wollte mich nicht umdrehen. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. „Draco…", hörte ich ihn sagen und schloss die Augen.

‚Nicht!'

‚Bitte nicht!' War alles, was ich in diesem Moment dachte. ‚Lass mich einfach los. Bitte.' Ich schaffte es nicht, diese Gedanken auch auszusprechen.

„Was?", brachte ich gepresst hervor, er musste die Anspannung gehört haben. Er musste einfach! Ich hoffte, dass er sie eben nicht gehört hatte. Wie sehr war ich in jenem Augenblick hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihm zu sagen, dass da noch immer etwas war zwischen uns. Dass er mir nicht egal war, dass er… doch andererseits wusste ich genau, dass sein Platz an der Seite seiner Frau war. An der Seite seiner Frau und seines Sohnes, der, noch nicht einmal auf der Welt, schon um sein Leben kämpfen musste.

„Ich wollte… also…", ich hörte, wie er tief einatmete, deutete sein Zögern richtig, denn sein „Danke." klang mehr als gezwungen. Er ließ meinen Arm wieder los und ich floh nach einem gelogenen „Schon gut." aus der Schleuse.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Die grüne Fee


	6. Chapter 5 Die grüne Fee

Happy new year!!!!

Wünsche ich euch allen – auch wenn es etwas verspätet ist. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Wie ihr an der Uhrzeit seht bin ich mal wieder ein ganz klein wenig im Streß, daher nur schnell mein heutiges DANKE an: **zissy, muse und Leni4888 **Danke und macht weiter so, ich bin schon immer ganz gespannt auf die Reviews *g*.

Special thanks to:

**Silvereyes:** Danke für die Empfehlung zum Adventskalender. Freue mich schon!

**Little Whisper:** Ich liebe diese Beta-Kommentare *lol*

Viel Spaß beim heutigen Chap und bis nächste Woche!

*winke*

Eure Cassie

**Chapter V - Die grüne Fee**

_Never again will I want you!_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

Ich nahm mir den Rest der Woche frei, entschuldigte mich in der Klinik mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, dass ich einem alten Bekannten bei einer Versuchsreihe behilflich sein wollte.

Dora sagte nichts dazu, sie schaute mich nur mit einem Blick an, der mich wissen ließ, dass sie den wahren Grund für meine Flucht kannte. Sie nickte, bestätigte mir, dass sie sich um das Absagen meiner Termine kümmern würde und ich wohl wirklich etwas Ruhe gebrauchen könnte. Sie scheuchte mich schließlich praktisch aus meinem Büro und ich apparierte in meine Wohnung.

Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte penetrant vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich Roger, denn er war einer der wenigen meiner Bekannten, die sich für diese Muggeltechnik wirklich begeistern konnte. Und er hasste Eulen. Bezeichnenderweise schienen die Vögel seine Abneigung zu spüren, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Spätestens nach einer schmerzhaften Begegnung mit meiner Eule, die für Roger mit einigen schwer verheilenden Bissen endete, musste auch ich eingestehen, dass man Roger und Eulen möglichst weit voneinander getrennt halten sollte.

Ich starrte genervt einen Moment auf das monotone Blinken. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich ihn ungerecht behandelte. An einem Tag ließ ich ihn an mich heran, nur um ihn am Nächsten von mir zu stoßen. Ein leichter Anflug von Scham ließ mich das Band zurückspulen und löschen, ohne es gehört zu haben. Mich gar nicht bei ihm zu melden war besser als ihn anzulügen, beschloss ich.

Ohne allzu große Hast packte ich ein paar Sachen, schickte eine Eule an den Housesitterservice der Hauselfengewerkschaft, eine nette Errungenschaft, welche die Zaubererwelt Hermine Granger zu verdanken hatte und versiegelte die Wohnung mit einem Schutzzauber gegen unerwünschte Gäste. Ich legte meinen Reiseumhang an und trat in den Kamin, nicht ohne vorher in den Topf mit Flohpulver gegriffen zu haben, den ich auf dem Kaminsims aufbewahrte. In diesem Detail unterschied ich mich wohl nicht sehr von der restlichen Zaubererwelt.

Severus erwartete mich schon, als ich nach einer übelkeitserregenden Reise mit Flohpulver aus dem Kamin in seinen Privatgemächern in Hogwarts stieg.

Er lächelte, eine Unzahl von Falten erschien um seinen Mund, machte mir einmal mehr erschreckend klar, dass auch er älter wurde. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich ihn meistens als Lehrer in mittleren Jahren in Erinnerung.

"Draco!", sagte er, umarmte mich erfreut bevor ich dazu kam, mir die Asche aus dem Reiseumhang zu klopfen. Ich musste grinsen, während er kurz darauf pikiert die Aschespuren von seinem Gehrock wischte.

"Setz dich." Severus deutete mir auf einem seiner uralten aber unglaublich bequemen Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung, nachdem ich meine Tasche und meinen Reiseumhang abgelegt hatte. Severus drückte mir ein Glas mit einer merkwürdig rostfarbenen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. "Probier es!", meinte er schlicht und ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder.

Misstrauisch roch ich an dem Gebräu, wohl wissend, dass Severus neueste Kreationen auf dem Likörmarkt ab und an etwas… nun ja, eigen waren. Diesmal jedoch hatte er definitiv meinen Geschmack getroffen. Es roch nach Kräutern, verbunden mit einem feinen Duft nach schwerem hölzernen Rauch.

Ich trank vorsichtig und war mehr als angetan. "Phantastisch.", kommentierte ich, bevor ich das Glas genüsslich lehrte. Severus verzog den Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln. "Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", erkundigte er sich halb im Ernst und überschlug die Beine.

Er schien keine wirkliche Antwort von mir zu erwarten, denn bevor ich zu einer Entgegnung ansetzten konnte, brachte er seine Gedanken auf den Punkt: "Also, was führt dich so überraschend zu mir?"

Merlin, manchmal hasste ich seine direkte Art. Bedächtig das Glas in den Händen drehend, hoffte ich nur, dass er mich nicht allzu schnell durchschaute.

"Wir haben ein Problem mit Inferi in St. Mungos und ich dachte…", weiter ließ er mich erst gar nicht kommen.

"Du dachtest, du könntest eventuell einen Trank entwickeln um diese armen Seelen zu erlösen, oder nein, eigentlich dachtest du, ich könnte den Trank entwickeln und du ihn verkaufen." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

"So in der Art.", antwortete ich frech, froh darüber, dass er mir nicht sofort angesehen hatte, dass eher mein Gefühlsleben der Grund für meinen Überraschungsbesuch war.

Severus lachte. "Nun, zufällig hatte ich gleich nach deinem letzten Brief etwas Zeit und habe mich ein wenig mit der Thematik auseinandergesetzt."

Nun war es an mir einen kleinen Seitenhieb auszuteilen. "Was soviel heißt wie, du hast deine armen Schüler mit unschaffbaren Aufgaben überhäuft, damit du in Ruhe was zusammenbrauen konntest?"

Wir mussten nun endgültig lachen, schweiften für den Rest des Abends allerdings von der Arbeit ab. Severus unterhielt mich mit den aktuellen Geschehnissen in Hogwarts, seine neuen Erstklässler eingeschlossen, welche, oh Wunder, noch viel unfähiger waren als mein Jahrgang. Diesen Vortrag durfte ich mir übrigens mit jedem neuen Jahrgang anhören, der in Hogwarts begann. Und ich liebte Severus` trockene Art, mit welcher er jede Eigenheit der neuen Schüler beschrieb.

Später berichtete ich von meinen Forschungsergebnissen, wohlweislich verschwieg ich Harry dabei. Der Abend endete mit Berichten über meine Mutter, ehemaligen Todessern und Wildhütern, die Severus noch immer regelmäßig in die Verzweiflung trieben, weil eine gewisse Neigung zum Sammeln zweifelhafter Tierrassen diesem Berufsbild wohl eigen war.

Ich schlief auf Severus' Couch. Und ich schlief überraschend gut. So gut, dass ich die unbestimmte Vermutung hegte, dass Severus mir etwas in den letzten Drink gemischt hatte. Ich fragte nicht nach. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die mich wirklich kannten. Drei um genau zu sein. Meine Mutter, Blaise und Severus. Leider gehörte der eine Mensch, von dem ich wirklich wollte, dass er mich kannte, nicht dazu.

Am nächsten Tag und auch an den darauf folgenden verkroch ich mich in Severus' Labor, zeitweise mit ihm, zeitweise allein und tat das, womit ich mich schon immer am besten von unerwünschten Gedanken ablenken konnte. Ich arbeitete. Ich arbeitete bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Bis ich nicht mehr stehen, sitzen oder apparieren konnte. Ich schlief zu guter Letzt direkt am Labortisch ein.

Severus ließ mich gewähren. Einzig seine ungewohnte Fürsorglichkeit, mit der er mich dazu zwang wenigstens regelmäßig zu essen, wenn ich schon den Schlaf verweigerte, machte mir klar, dass er ahnte, dass ich nach Vergessen suchte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er auch schon, dass ich es nicht finden würde.

Gelegentlich kam eine Eule von Dora, welche mich in kurzen Briefen auf dem Laufenden hielt. Harrys Sohn ging es gut, der Trank schien gewirkt zu haben.

Diese Nachricht machte mich froh. Nicht nur, weil mein Trank tatsächlich funktionierte… Scheinbar redete ich mir noch immer ein, dass das Leben von Harrys Sohn allein von mir abhing. Rational gesehen wusste ich natürlich, dass das Blödsinn war. Leider war mein Herz offenbar anderer Meinung, denn nach jeder neuen, guten Nachricht von Harrys Sohn, vollführte es freudige Hüpfer, die ich eigentlich lieber unerwähnt gelassen hätte.

Weniger erfreut war ich über die Nachrichten, welche Dora mir von Harry überbrachte. Harry hatte nach mir gefragt. Harry hatte Dora gebeten mir zu sagen, dass ich mich bei ihm melden sollte.

Ich antwortete ihr per Flohnetzwerk, stellte unmissverständlich klar, dass ich mit Harry Potter so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben wollte. Dora schaute mich aus ihren dunklen Augen lange an, bevor sie sich zu einer Erwiderung herabließ. "Sicher.", sagte sie dann nur und ich wusste, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubte.

Ich blieb ganze drei Monate in Hogwarts - worüber man in St. Mungo nicht wirklich begeistert war -, sah von der Schule aber nicht wirklich viel. Einzig meinem alten Gemeinschaftsraum stattete ich einen Besuch ab, was allerdings nur daran lag, dass Severus seinen Hausschülern zeigen wollte, was aus einem Slytherin werden kann.

Als ich mit Severus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, verstummten sofort alle Gespräche. Die jüngeren Schüler starrten mich unverhohlen an und selbst einige der höheren Jahrgänge wurden verdächtig blass um die Nase. Der Name Malfoy vermochte noch immer Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

Glücklicherweise schaffte ich es wider Erwarten doch recht schnell das Eis zu brechen und fand mich in der ungewohnten Situation wieder, dass mir ein Haufen wissbegieriger Kinder einen noch größeren Haufen Fragen stellten und ich eine Menge Spaß mit den Kids hatte. Ich konnte kaum fassen, was sie alles wissen wollten. Angefangen damit, ob Severus WIRKLICH böse sei, was ich natürlich mit entsprechend erschrockener Miene bestätigte, immerhin wollte ich ihm nicht seinen Ruf ruinieren. Bis hin zu der Frage, ob ich WIRKLICH mit Harry Potter Unterricht gehabt hatte.

Nun, das war wohl der Moment an dem mir klar wurde, dass ich mich selbst hier nicht verstecken konnte.

So reiste ich einige Tage später ab, mit einem neuen Trank im Gepäck, den ich an den St.-Mungo'schen Inferi auszuprobieren gedachte und der Gewissheit, dass ich mein Harry-Problem irgendwie in den Griff bekommen musste. Und diesmal endgültig!

In meinem Appartement angekommen befiel mich unvorbereitet mein schlechtes Gewissen. Nun, vielleicht war es nicht wirklich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht war es auch eher der infernalische Heuler monströsen Ausmaßes, welcher mir in wahrlich ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke mitteilte, dass ich meine Verabredung mit Blaise vergessen hatte.

Ups.

Einen kurzen schwachen Augenblick lang dachte ich tatsächlich daran, sofort umzukehren und mich bis zum Rentenalter in Severus' Privatlabor zu verkriechen. Ich kannte Blaise und ich kannte seine unweigerlich folgende Standpauke für mein plötzliches Verschwinden. Keine guten Aussichten für das bevorstehende Wochenende!

Und ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal widersprechen.

Ich beschloss Blaise eine Eule zu schicken, sobald ich mein Zeug verstaut und mir einen Kaffee zu Gemüte geführt hatte. Auf die Idee, dass Blaise seinen Heuler mit einem Empfangs-Bestätigungs-Zauber versehen haben könnte, kam ich nicht. Jedenfalls schaffte ich es gerade mal, meine Notizen im Arbeitszimmer abzulegen, als mein Kamin ansprang und eine völlig zerzauste und zu Tode geängstigte Eule auf meinen weißen Teppich spuckte.

Verwirrt beobachtete ich das Tierchen, welches verstört begann herumzuhopsen und kleine schwarze Fußspuren auf meinem WEISSEN Teppich hinterließ. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und zählte lautlos bis 10. Auf die Idee eine Eule per Flohnetzwerk zu schicken, damit sie mir den Teppich ruinierte, konnte wirklich nur Zabini kommen.

Während ich versuchte die Eule dingfest zu machen, ging ich in Gedanken sämtliche Tierschutzorganisationen durch, welche ich Blaise auf den Hals hetzen würde. Mit Freunden wie Blaise Zabini brauchte man wahrlich keine Feinde mehr!

Natürlich schaffte ich es nicht die Eule einzufangen. Was nicht an meinen langsamen Reaktionen lag, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sie plötzlich flatterte, ungefähr in die Höhe meines Gesichtes flog, nur um sich sodann in einen weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Heuler zurück zu verwandeln.

Zu sagen, ich wäre nach dieser erneuten hinterhältigen Attacke auf mein Trommelfell leicht gereizt, traf es nicht direkt. Blaise konnte froh sein, dass er mir in den nächsten 24 Stunden nicht unter die Augen kam, ansonsten hätte ich die ein oder andere Körperverletzung begangen.

Nun, wie gesagt, Blaise hielt sich fern, nachdem er mir in diesem zweiten Heuler unmissverständlich mitgeteilt hatte, dass er das versäumte Poker-Wochenende nachholen wollte. Morgen. Widerspruch zwecklos, zumal er die anderen Jungs auch schon verständigt hatte.

Ich benutzte den verbrannten Heuler um Blaise eine ähnlich unverschämte Antwort zu schicken und konnte mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen bei dem Gedanken an die Reaktion von Blaise' Freundin nicht verkneifen.

Wesentlich ruhiger packte ich meine Sachen aus, überflog noch einmal meine Notizen zu dem neu entwickelten Trank und ertappte mich mindestens bei jeder zweiten Seite dabei, wie meine Gedanken zu Harry wanderten. Kurzerhand genehmigte ich mir einen Schlaftrank. Ab und zu war es doch ganz erholsam seine Gedanken auf diesem Wege abschalten zu können.

Ich schlief so wie es sein sollte. Tief. Traumlos. Lang.

Zu lang.

Eigentlich hatte ich noch kurz in der Klinik vorbeischauen wollen um den Inferi-Trank anzusetzen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass mir nur noch wenige Stunden blieben, bevor meine Freunde in meine Wohnung einfielen, beschloss ich, dass die Untoten auch noch einen Tag länger untot bleiben konnten.

Ich verbrachte also den Samstag damit meine Post durchzugehen, auf die dringendsten, geschäftlichen Briefe zu antworten und Roger anzurufen.

Er war sauer.

Was ich verstehen konnte. Es kostete mich geschlagene zwei Stunden, in welchen ich den Hörer des verhassten Muggeltelefons an mein Ohr gepresst hielt, und all meinen Charme, damit Roger wenigstens einwilligte morgen mit mir zu essen.

Nachdem unsere Verabschiedung nicht mehr allzu unfreundlich ausfiel, beschloss ich kurzerhand ihm morgen sein Lieblingsessen zu servieren. Salat. Nun ja, nicht unbedingt meine Vorstellung eines romantischen Essens, aber immerhin hatte ich ja etwas gut zu machen.

Ich ging in die Küche, rieb mir das brennende Ohr und fragte mich einmal mehr, was bei allen schwarzen Hexen die Muggel daran fanden, stundenlang am Telefon zu verbringen. Ich empfand dieses Ding allenfalls als lästig.

Während ich den vollen Kühlschrank, dem Housesitterservice der Elfen sei Dank, nach Zutaten für einen wirklich gesunden Salat durchstöberte, kam mir ein nicht unwesentlicher Gedanke.

Mit einem Eisbergsalat in der einen und zwei Paprikas in der anderen Hand richtete ich mich irritiert auf. Hatte ich in den Wochen bei Severus eigentlich einen einzigen Gedanken an Roger verschwendet?? So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, mir das Gegenteil einzureden, die Antwort war und blieb ein deutliches nein.

Shit.

Die Momente, in welchen ich an Harry dachte, konnte ich schon gar nicht mehr zählen.

Shit.

Merkwürdigerweise war dennoch eine meiner ersten Handlungen zuhause ein Rückruf an Roger. Und ich freute mich sogar darauf ihn morgen wieder zu sehen… und ich hasste dieses Gefühlschaos!

Ich legte das Gemüse auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, suchte im Kühlschrank nach Ziegenkäse, Tomaten und Zucchini, kramte nach einer großen Glasschüssel in den unteren Schränken, einem scharfen Messer in einer meiner Schubladen und einer Erklärung für mein merkwürdiges Verhalten in meinem Kopf.

Bei der Schüssel und dem Messer wurde ich fündig…

Noch immer in Gedanken begann ich den Eisbergsalat zu zerlegen.

"Gütiger Himmel, Blaise!", rief ich erschrocken, als er plötzlich direkt vor meinen Füßen apparierte, mein Messer fiel zu Boden und verfehlte nur knapp meine nackten Füße. "Willst du mich umbringen, mich so zu erschrecken?"

Er machte den Ansatz eines zerknirschten Gesichtes, bevor es seinem üblichen spöttischen Grinsen wich. "War der Versuch so offensichtlich?"

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, hob das Messer wieder auf und fuhr fort die Paprika zu schneiden. Blaise schaute mir interessiert über die Schulter, verzog aber sogleich das Gesicht in gespielter Abscheu "Igitt, Malfoy! Du bist wirklich eine Schwuchtel! Echte Kerle essen an ihren Männerabenden doch nichts Gesundes! Wo ist die Pizza? Das Bier? Die Chips? Die Pornos?"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass wir die gleichen Pornos schauen wollen, mein Freund.", grinste ich süffisant zurück.

"Och, ich schon, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Theo das überleben würde!" Ich stimmte in Blaise' Gelächter mit ein.

"Sein Gesicht wäre bestimmt einen Versuch wert.", schlug ich noch immer grinsend vor.

"Ach, sag ihm einfach, dass du auf Potter stehst, das ist mit Sicherheit genauso lustig." Der lauernde Unterton in seiner scheinbar ungezwungenen Plauderei entging mir nicht. Ich hasste es aufrichtig, wenn er dieses Spielchen mit mir spielte.

"Blaise…", sagte ich genervt, mied aber sorgfältig seinen Blick, immerhin hatte ich noch den Ziegenkäse zu schneiden.

"Erzähl schon.", forderte Blaise mich unverhohlen auf, sprang auf die Arbeitsplatte und schnappte sich nun doch ein Stück Paprika, auf welchem er lautstark herumkaute.

"Es gibt nichts zu erzählen.", teilte ich ihm erneut mit.

"Klar, wie komme ich auch drauf? Lass den Scheiß, Draco, ich kenne dich viel zu gut, es reicht doch schon, dass du mir noch nicht sämtliche Unverzeihliche angedroht hast, obwohl ich in Straßenschuhen auf deinem Perser rumlaufe."

Ich fuhr herum und schaute ungläubig auf seine Füße. Wenn es etwas gab, was ich wirklich hasste, dann war es, wenn meine Besucher meinten den Schmutz von halb England durch meine Wohnung schleifen zu müssen. Irritiert stellte ich jedoch fest, dass Blaise nur schwarze Socken trug. Er grinste und ich wurde rot. Blaise Zabini war wirklich der Einzige, der es immer wieder schaffte mich übers Ohr zu hauen.

"Du bist ohne Schuhe hergekommen?", fragte ich perplex.

Er winkte ab. "Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen sie anzuziehen? Und lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Leugnen ist zwecklos.", meinte er zwischen zwei lauten Knurpsern.

Ich seufzte, warf die letzten Krümel vom Käse in die Schüssel, rührte alles herum, schmeckte es umständlich ab und räumte die Schüssel in den Kühlschrank.

"Äh, wollten wir das nicht essen?", fragte Blaise nun doch verwirrt.

"Nein, das ist für morgen, Roger kommt zum Essen, wir essen das hier." Ich grinste zufrieden, schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Berg Pizza, Chips, Taccos und diverse andere Kleinigkeiten erscheinen. Männerfraß eben. Blaise' Augen wurden groß, dann grinste er mehr als zufrieden, warf dem verbliebenen Stück Paprika in seiner Hand einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor er es aß.

"Also,", sagte er nachdem er die Paprika endlich hinter sich hatte, "wie ich sehe, willst du mich mit diesem Berg Essen wohl bestechen und schon wieder vom Thema ablenken?" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. "Nein, will ich nicht."

Nun, ich gab auf. Widerwillig lehnte ich mich an den Herd, betrachtete meine Fußspitzen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht was genau ich sagen, oder eher, wo ich anfangen sollte. Blaise bewies mal wieder ein Feingefühl, welches mich daran erinnerte, warum er mein bester Freund war.

"Hast du ihn nochmal gesehen?", fragte er, jeder Spott war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, er schaute mich neutral an, die Hände unter den Oberschenkeln verborgen, um bequemer auf der schmalen Arbeitsplatte sitzen zu können.

"Ja, ich… scheiße, du wirst mich für verrückt halten."

"Ach, Draco, das mache ich doch schon seit Jahren, also raus damit." Ich warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu, dankbar, dass er mit seinem unvergleichlichen Humor versuchte, es mir leichter zu machen.

"Seine Frau ist meine Patientin."

Blaise riss die Augen auf und ich rechnete mit einem bösen Kommentar. Überraschenderweise blieb der jedoch aus. Statt dessen runzelte er ernst die Stirn. "Was hat sie denn? Hast du mir nicht gesagt, sie wäre schwanger?"

Ich nickte, fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, eine Geste, die ihm zweifellos verriet, dass ich nicht ganz so gelassen war, wie ich gerne gewesen wäre. "Das Baby…", ich schaute Blaise in die Augen, "hat dasselbe wie Pansys Sohn."

Er brauchte einige Momente, bevor ihm die ganze Tragweite meiner Worte klar wurde. Blaise wurde blass. "Oh Merlin… und… konntest du, ich meine hast du…?"

Wieder nickte ich. "Der Trank hat gewirkt. So wie es bisher aussieht, ist der Knirps wieder völlig gesund."

"Himmel, Draco, das ist phantastisch!", brachte Blaise hervor, seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Erstaunen und Freude.

"Ja, sieht so aus, ganz sicher können wir aber erst sein, wenn das Baby geboren ist." Erneut ging mir durch den Kopf, was noch alles schiefgehen konnte und erneut hinterließen diese Gedanken das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Ich dachte an Pansy.

"Pansy wäre stolz auf dich.", sagte Blaise, als schien er meine Gedanken zu erahnen. Ich zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. Vermutlich hatte er Recht, trotzdem kam meine Entdeckung für sie zu spät.

Wir schwiegen einen Moment, zweifellos jeder in Gedanken an Pansy und ihr Schicksal.

"Und du und Potter? Habt ihr…? Geredet meine ich?"

"Ja oder nein, nicht wirklich. Er hat mich angeschrieen, warum ich den Brief nicht gelesen hätte und…", ich zögerte und war mir nicht sicher, wie ich Harrys merkwürdige Äußerungen in meinem Büro zu deuten hatte. Schlussendlich beschränkte ich mich darauf, einfach Harrys Worte zu wiederholen.

Blaise zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. "Das kann man jetzt interpretieren wie man will…"

Ich nickte, fühlte mich elend, schließlich war genau das mein Problem. "Es ist furchtbar mit ihm im selben Raum zu sein, Blaise." Ich erschrak selbst über meine Worte. "Es ist genau wie damals. Er schaut mich an und ich möchte in irgendeinem Loch verschwinden nur um vergessen zu können, dass er mir nie die Chance gegeben hat…"

Ich unterbrach mich, atmete tief durch und schalt mich einen Narren. So war es also. Hatte ich mir bisher selbst nicht eingestehen wollen, dass Harry mir noch immer zu schaffen machte, konnte ich es jetzt kaum noch leugnen.

"Noch immer so schlimm?", fragte Blaise sanft, ich sah ihn an. In seinen blauen Augen lag ein merkwürdig liebevoller Blick. Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte.

"Und er?", hakte Blaise nach. Ein weiteres Schulterzucken meinerseits folgte. Schließlich sagte ich doch noch etwas: "Er sieht mich an, so wie damals und ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Ich will ihn verdammt nochmal nicht wieder in meinem Leben haben, Blaise. Ich will das wirklich nicht!"

Blaise lächelte. "Ich fürchte, dazu ist es schon zu spät, oder?"

"Scheiße.", sagte ich und bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Weißt du, was ich nicht ganz verstehe?"

"Nein.", antwortete ich, stieß mich vom Herd ab und ging erneut zum Kühlschrank, diesmal um uns zwei Butterbier herauszuholen.

Blaise nahm seine Flasche entgegen, entkorkte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich endlich dazu durchrang, weiterzusprechen. "Ich meine, hast du nicht damit gerechnet ihn wiederzusehen als du den Job angenommen hast? Du wusstest doch, dass er in London lebt."

"Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mir darüber auch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe Roger und, Merlin, es ist doch schon so lange her." Auch ich trank einen großen Schluck, genoss das Gefühl des kalten Bieres, als es langsam meine Kehle hinunterrann. "Ich dachte aber auch, dass ich über ihn weg bin. Ich dachte doch nicht, dass…" Ich trank hastig einen weiteren Schluck.

"Dass du noch immer etwas für ihn fühlst?", beendete Blaise meinen Satz. Ich wischte mir mit der Hand über den Mund, schluckte, presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte ergeben. "Ja.", sagte ich leise und dann noch einmal: "Scheiße."

"Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Blaise.

Ich lachte trocken. "Machen? Gar nichts. Heilige Scheiße, er ist verheiratet und wird Vater!"

Darauf wusste selbst Blaise nichts mehr zu sagen.

Die Türklingel beendete unser Gespräch und kündigte den Rest der Bande an. Diesmal ging ich gern zur Tür, nutzte den kurzen Weg, um mich wieder zu sammeln. Unter großem Getöse stürzten Vincent, Gregory und Theodore herein. Obwohl ich ihnen schon unzählige Male gesagt hatte, sie könnten den Kamin benutzen oder einfach direkt apparieren, zogen sie den Muggelweg des an der Tür klingeln und warten vor.

Wir umarmten uns zur Begrüßung herzlich, wobei Theodore geflissentlich darauf achtete, dass er mich nicht zu lange drückte. Ich amüsierte mich jedes Mal darüber, dabei war er nicht einmal ansatzweise mein Typ.

Blaise scheuchte uns alle schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, Vince packte die Zauber-Pokerkarten aus, ich versorgte alle mit Butterbier und Essen und freute mich wirklich auf einen ausgelassenen Abend mit meinen Freunden. So unterschiedlich wir fünf waren, hatten wir es doch irgendwie geschafft den Kontakt nach der Schule nicht zu verlieren.

Ich war Arzt geworden, Blaise arbeitete in der Pressestelle des Zaubereiministeriums, Theodore hatte einen staubtrockenen Job als Buchhalter bei einer angesehenen Firma, die Pflegemittel für Eulenkäfige vertrieb und Vince und Greg? Die waren, was ich wirklich lustig fand, mittlerweile als Bodyguards für den Zaubereiminister tätig. Natürlich hatte es überhaupt gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun, dass die letzten zwei Minister nur kurze Zeit im Amt waren, bevor sie, aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen, Anschlägen zum Opfer fielen. Ich fragte mich mal wieder, wie ich die Hogwartszeit mit ihnen überlebt hatte.

Gut, sie waren nicht die Schlauesten, aber mit Sicherheit die nettesten und treuesten Gefährten, wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hatte ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ich mochte sie wirklich und war froh, dass sie trotz aller Versuchungen nicht den Weg ihrer Eltern eingeschlagen hatten.

Wir tranken, lachten, redeten, aßen, spielten Poker und tranken noch mehr. Selbst ich genehmigte mir mehr Butterbier als sonst. Vielleicht weil der Abend so entspannt und lustig war wie lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht aber auch, weil es Dinge gab, über die ich nicht nachdenken wollte.

Zum Beispiel Doras Memo zwischen den Geschäftsbriefen, dass Ginny Potter entlassen worden war. Dem Baby ging es gut und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich Harry in der Klinik noch einmal über den Weg laufen würde, war ziemlich gering. Zumal Harry sich erneut bei Dora erkundigt hatte, wann ich wieder im Lande sei… Nach Doras Memo hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt… Ich rang noch mit mir, ob ich mich über diese Tatsache wirklich freuen sollte.

Das Schicksal, oder in diesem Falle Harry selbst, nahm mir die Entscheidung mal wieder ab.

Ich war gerade aus der Runde ausgestiegen, denn Blaises Grinsen verriet mir, dass er eine unschlagbare Hand haben dürfte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich hörte es erst überhaupt nicht, Greg fragte dann zusammenhanglos in die Runde, ob ich noch jemanden erwartete. Ich verneinte und verstand seine Frage nicht. In der anschließenden Stille ertönte erneut meine Türklingel.

Mit einem Schulterzucken erhob ich mich, stellte fest, dass ich nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen war und wankte mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen zur Tür. Ich rechnete mit Roger, der wohl doch nicht bis morgen warten konnte um mich endlich wiederzusehen. Ich öffnete entsprechend schwungvoll die Tür.

Und erstarrte in der nächsten Sekunde.

Da stand er.

Allein.

Mit gesenktem Kopf, seine Fußspitzen anstarrend. In einem ausgebeulten T-Shirt und Jeans, die ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß waren. Ich schluckte und fühlte mich schlagartig nüchtern.

"Was willst du denn hier?", brachte ich heraus, die Stimmen meiner Freunde verstummten im Hintergrund.

Harry hob den Kopf gerade soweit, dass er mir einen Blick über die Ränder seiner Brille zuwerfen konnte. "Ich…", er unterbrach sich und schluckte angestrengt, atmete tief ein und schaute mich endlich richtig an.

Meine Hand an der Tür begann zu beben, nicht mehr als ein leichtes Zucken und ich bezweifelte, dass er es sah. Sein Blick hing in meinem Gesicht, so intensiv, das dunkle Grün seiner Augen schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und hielt mich gefangen. Ein weiteres Mal fragte ich mich in dem noch funktionierenden Teil meines Hirns warum ich noch immer so auf ihn reagierte.

"Potter?", erklang eine ungläubige Stimme hinter mir. Ich schloss gequält die Augen und wünschte Theo still auf den Mond, den Mars oder wahlweise einen anderen unerforschten Planeten.

"Na, wenn das keine Überraschung ist."

Harrys Blick glitt über meine Schulter, er musste die Kälte in Blaises Stimme ebenso gehört haben wie ich.

"Ich gehe wohl besser…"

"Ja.", antwortete ich, ein Anflug von Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde ich ihn nicht wiedersehen, dann…

"So ein Quatsch, warum lässt du ihn nicht rein, Draco?", plapperte Theo munter weiter. Ich schrieb seine plötzliche Freundlichkeit gegenüber einem ehemaligen Gryffindor seinem Alkoholkonsum zu. Gerade Theo war normalerweise nicht so zutraulich.

"Ja, Draco, warum bittest du Potter denn nicht _rein_?" Blaise Stimme sank noch ein paar Grad tiefer und nun war ich sicher, dass Harry es nicht überhören konnte. Die Zweideutigkeit von Blaises Worten trieb mir Wärme in die Wangen.

Harry fand erneut meinen Blick. Die Stille zwischen uns dauerte ewig. Ich wollte ihn nicht in meine Wohnung lassen. Erst recht nicht heute Abend. Ich war betrunken und Harry Potter in meiner Wohnung gepaart mit meiner Trunkenheit war wirklich, wirklich keine gute Mischung. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich mich genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um ihn nicht einfach in mein Schlafzimmer zu zerren und über ihn herzufallen.

Auf die Frage, warum genau er eigentlich am Wochenende mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür stand, kam ich nicht. Ebensowenig wie es mich wunderte, dass er meine Adresse kannte. Nun, wie gesagt, der Alkohol vernebelte mir ordentlich die Sinne und so ließ ich schließlich den Arm sinken und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken einzutreten.

Er ging langsam an mir vorbei, zu langsam, sein Arm berührte meine Brust, meine Schulter und ich bereute es, ihn nicht zum Teufel geschickt zu haben. Er strahlte eine fast unnatürliche Hitze aus, ließ meinen Atem stocken, auch wenn die Berührung nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag gedauert hatte. Er sah mich an, während er an mir vorbeiging, schweigend, doch sein Blick sagte so viel mehr als jedes Wort vermocht hätte. Meine Kehle wurde trocken und meine Hand zitterte nun ganz offen, als ich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Theo, der offenbar noch betrunkener war als ich, umarmte Harry wie einen alten Bekannten, klopfte ihm übertrieben freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verschwand mit ihm im Wohnzimmer.

Ich schaute ihm nach, zu erschüttert um einen rationalen Gedanken fassen zu können. Blaise kam aus der Küche, sah mich im Flur stehen, hörte Theos laute Stimme, als er Potter nach seiner Frau und dem Baby fragte.

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, atmete gegen meine Handfläche und versuchte mein heftig pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Mir war schwindelig.

"Draco?" Blaise stand plötzlich neben mir, legte mir seine warme Hand auf die Schulter "Alles ok?"

Ich nickte, auch wenn es nicht stimmte. Nichts war okay.

"Lass mich bloß nicht mit ihm allein!", bat ich Blaise. Meine Stimme klang erbärmlich, brachte Blaise zum Grinsen. "Ach, ist das eine Einladung zu 'nem Dreier?" Ich machte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Würgen und ließ mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Für mich war der Abend gelaufen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Theo, Vince und Greg unterhielten sich angeregt mit Harry, wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass die ständige Fragerei ihn nervte. Aus irgendeinem mir noch unerklärlichen Grund machte er aber gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und beantwortete brav alles, was meine Freunde wissen wollten.

Blaise verschwand ein weiteres Mal in der Küche und kam sehr zu meiner Verwunderung mit einem schwer beladenen Tablett zurück. Eine schwarze Flasche ohne erkennbares Label in der Mitte, Gläser, Zucker und silberne längliche Löffel darum verteilt.

"La Fée Verte?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Blaise grinste, stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. "Notfallprogramm für schwere emotionale Verwirrungen", war sein leiser Kommentar.

"Wow, kommen wir jetzt zu den harten Drogen?" Vince ließ die Pokerkarten Karten sein und gesellte sich zu uns.

"Die grüne Fee, ich vertrage von diesem Mistzeug nicht viel.", kommentierte Greg, deutete Theo und Harry, dass damit der Pokerteil des Abends wohl beendet war.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry, setzte sich scheinbar zufällig neben mich und ich beschloss, dass es eine wirklich gute Idee von Blaise war, mir anständig die Lichter auszuschießen. Nach einigen Gläsern Absinth würde ich auf keine dummen Gedanken bezüglich verheirateter Männer mehr kommen.

"Absinth, die grüne Fee…", antwortete Blaise kurz angebunden.

Ich ließ mir Glas und Löffel geben, fischte zwei Zuckerstücke aus der Packung und platzierte sie auf dem Löffel.

"Wenn du das noch nicht getrunken hast, belass es bei einem Glas…", warnte Theo Harry.

"Wenn du das erste Glas überhaupt überlebst.", feixte Vince und machte mir die Vorbereitungsprozedur nach.

Blaise reichte mir die Flasche, ich schenkte mir die leicht grünliche Flüssigkeit ein, krampfhaft darum bemüht, meine Gedanken nicht zu der Tatsache wandern zu lassen, dass Harry so dicht neben mir saß.

Als der Absinth einmal Reihum gegangen war, verteilte Blaise das Wasser, einzig Theo zog es vor den Zucker abzubrennen. "Banause!", kommentierte ich diesen Frevel, zeigte Harry wie man das Eiswasser über den Zucker träufelte, damit er sich langsam auflöste. Der Louche-Effekt färbte den Absinth milchig. Theo tauchte den karamelisierten Zucker in sein Glas.

"Auf dich, Draco." Blaise hob sein Glas und prostete mir zu.

"Auf uns, Blaise.", ergänzte ich.

"Auf Pansy.", sagte Blaise ernst.

Ich nickte, grinste Blaise dankbar an und wir tranken. Das brennende Feuer des Absinth schüttelte mich, Theo keuchte und griff nach der Wasserflasche. "Anfänger.", konstatierte Vince trocken.

Blaise und Harry begannen gleichzeitig zu husten und wir lachten sie aus. Theo reichte seine Wasserflasche kommentarlos an Harry weiter, der kaum noch Luft bekam und gierig in großen Schlucken trank.

"Gütiger Himmel, das kann man doch nicht trinken.", brachte Harry heraus, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. Ich grinste ihn schadenfroh an. "Doch, kann man… natürlich nicht, wenn man in Gryffindor war…"

Blaise bewarf mich mit einem Zuckerstück, wollte mich wohl daran erinnern, dass ich mich zusammenreißen sollte. Leider merkte ich, dass dieser gute Vorsatz nicht einfach einzuhalten sei. Harrys durch den Alkohol gerötete Wangen brachten mich in arge Bedrängnis.

Schnell setzte ich die zweite Runde an. Unter lauten Gejohle wurde Harry angefeuert es doch noch einmal zu versuchen und er trank sein Glas schließlich mit einer dermaßen angewiderten Miene aus, dass Theo eine mögliche Verwandtschaft mit Severus eruierte.

Blaise goß nach.

Irgendwann hörte ich auf mitzuzählen, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass ich zuviel trank. Glücklicherweise aber nicht nur ich. Theo ließ sich nach etlichen Gläsern von der Couch kippen und nuschelte irgendwas von "bin aus der Übung" und "sagt dem Zimmer, es soll aufhören sich zu drehen!"

Auch ich spürte die betäubende Wirkung des Alkohols endlich einsetzen. Trotzdem hielt ich erschrocken den Atem an, als Harry mich versehentlich berührte, während er nach einem weiteren Zuckerstück fischte.

Mein Handy klingelte. Ich fühlte mich nicht in der Verfassung aufzustehen.

"Kann mal einer rangehen?", fragte ich schwerfällig. Blaise stand auf, stolperte über Theo und landete lachend ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden. Wir anderen lachten noch lauter. Diese kindische Albernheit war eigentlich der Hauptgrund, warum wir uns dem Absinth verschrieben hatten. Schon in Hogwarts hatten wir so manche Peinlichkeit unter dem Einfluss der grünen Fee veranstaltet. Und so manche Strafarbeit von Snape kassiert.

Harry grinste mich an und mir wurde schlagartig heiß. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich zuerst verfluchen sollte. Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht allein mit ihm war, oder dass ich mich in diesem Augenblick sehr deutlich daran erinnerte, wie seine nackte Haut sich unter meinen Händen angefühlt hatte.

"Draco… is… Roger…", murmelte Vince, kam mit meinem Handy in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Merlin sei Dank, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich hatte meine liebe Mühe Vince das Telefon aus der Hand zu nehmen und kicherte albern vor mich hin, als ich mich meldete.

Roger fragte etwas angefressen, was los sei. "Ich bin betrunken und es wäre wirklich gut, wenn du jetzt herkommen könntest…", soviel brachte ich noch einigermaßen verständlich heraus. Vince ließ sich mit soviel Schwung neben mich fallen, dass die Couch bedenklich nach hinten kippte.

"Was ist bei dir los, Draco?", fragte Roger kühl.

"Ach, die Jungs sin hier… kannst du bitte herkommen? Jetz gleich?" Ich hatte tatsächlich noch soviel Verstand um Roger darum zu bitten. Mein letzter Strohhalm an den ich mich klammerte. Wenn ich schon Schweinkram veranstalten wollte und Merlin weiß, ich wollte, dann wenigstens mit meinem fast festen Freund und nicht mit sehr verheirateten Potters.

Theo und Blaise begannen sich am Boden um irgendetwas zu prügeln, veranstalteten dabei einen Krach der jedem Kindergeburtstag Konkurrenz machte.

"Klingt eher nach einer Orgie.", konstatierte Roger.

Das fand ich witzig, besonders, da ich mich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte auf der Stelle über Harry herzufallen, der mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete. "Stimmt, eine Orgie und ich will, dass du mitmachst! Komm her und halt mich von Dummheiten ab.", brachte ich etwas atemlos hervor, denn Harrys Hand lag plötzlich auf meinem Schenkel.

"Potter!", donnerte Greg und sowohl Harry als auch ich zuckten ertappt zusammen. Er wurde rot, ich würgte Roger mitten im Satz ab und legte auf. "Kannst du mir endlich das Wasser geben?"

Wir brachten die nächste Runde mehr schlecht als recht über die Bühne und ich dachte einen Augenblick daran, dass es mir am nächsten Tag wirklich beschissen gehen würde, trank aber trotzdem aus.

Blaise beschmiss mich schon wieder mit Zucker, was ich mir natürlich nicht gefallen lassen konnte, also mopste ich Harry die Lakritz-Schnapper, weiß der Geier wo die plötzlich herkamen, und wehrte mich nach Kräften. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit herrschte endgültig das totale Chaos. Die Lakritz-Schnapper machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre und bissen mit ihren winzigen aber scharfen Zähnen in alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Theo kreischte in mädchenhaften Tonlagen, als sich einige der Dinger in seine Hosenbeine verirrt hatten, Blaise sah aus wie die Medusa persönlich, denn Dutzende der Schnapper hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen.

Wir anderen hoben die Beine, kletterten auf das Sofa und den Tisch um den scharfen Zähnen zu entkommen.

Blaise schaffte es Greg vom Tisch auf die Couch und damit auf uns zu schubsen nur um selbst auf den Couchtisch zu hopsen. Leider war die Designercouch zwar furchtbar elegant anzusehen, aber nicht wirklich standfest und so kippten wir schreiend nach hinten um.

In diesem Augenblick apparierte Roger in meiner Wohnung, was an sich schon eine Leistung war, denn ich wusste, wie ungern er apparierte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich jedes Mal Angst, er würde sich zersplintern, denn er konnte kaum mehr zaubern als ein gewöhnlicher Squib.

Ich hörte Rogers Stimme, bevor ich ihn sah, als er sich bei Blaise erkundigte ob wir einen Anfall von Kindergartenerinnerungen hätten. Blaises Antwort bekam ich nicht mit, da ich vordergründig damit beschäftigt war, mich aus Sofakissen und Körperteilen zu befreien.

Ich musste reichlich zerrupft ausgesehen haben, als ich es endlich schaffte sehr wackelig auf die Beine zu kommen. Roger betrachtete mich mit einem tadelnden Blick, er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich derart betrunken war. Nun ja, normalerweise kam das auch höchstens einmal im Jahr vor und war mir am nächsten Tag furchtbar peinlich.

Harry tauchte als nächstes hinter der Couch auf. Rogers Blick schoss zwischen Harry und mir hin und her, seine Miene kühlte noch um einige Grade ab. Erst als auch Vince und Greg sich langsam aufrappelten, entspannte er sich wieder. Ich machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, übersah eine Horde Schnapper am Boden und plumpste praktisch in seine Arme.

Seine braunen Augen schauten mittlerweile amüsiert auf mich hinunter. Ich klammerte mich an seiner Taille fest. "Ich bin betrunken.", informierte ich Roger überflüssigerweise.

"Was du nicht sagst, Dray.", antwortete er trocken und zog mich auf die Füße.

Eigentlich wollte ich Roger darauf hinweisen, dass er mich nicht Dray nennen sollte, beschloss aber das auf später zu verschieben, denn sein warmer Körper lenkte meine Gedanken in eine etwas andere Richtung. Ich drängte mich näher an ihn, schob eine Hand unter den Bund seiner Jeans und grinste dreckig, als er rot wurde.

Entschlossen fischte er meine Hand aus seiner Hose und hielt mich auf Sicherheitsabstand. "Jungs, ich denke die Party ist vorbei."

Sehr zu meiner Freude ignorierten ihn meine Freunde. "Ich fürchte, du musst mir helfen, ich werde es nicht allein ins Bett schaffen…", setzte ich Roger mit einem süffisanten Lächeln in Kenntnis. Er schluckte hart. Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke meines Gehirns meldete sich ein kleines Stimmchen, in nüchternem Zustand hätte ich es als mein Gewissen identifiziert, doch dazu war ich längst zu betrunken.

Darüber, dass Harry mich und Roger beobachtete und plötzlich recht nüchtern wirkte, würde ich mir Gedanken machen können, sobald La Fee Verte mir nicht mehr den Verstand vernebelte.

Roger hielt mich noch immer um die Taille gefasst und ich dirigierte ihn schwankend aber bestimmt in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers.

Leider kam es nicht zu dem, was alle anderen dachten, denn ich war eingeschlafen bevor er mir mehr als mein Shirt ausgezogen hatte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Jenseits der Hoffnung


	7. Chapter 6 Jenseits der Hoffnung

Herzlich Willkommen im Wochenende *lach*. Heute leider etwas verspätet, aber das Real-Life erforderte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Aber jetzt ist alles erledigt und ich bin in meine Lieblingswelt abgetaucht und hab euch auf dem Rückweg das neue Chap mitgebracht. Ich verliere mal nicht allzu viele Worte vorher und danke euch einfach für die wunderbaren Reviews. Bitte, bitte, macht weiter so!

**Leni4888** – Yeah, stimmt, dir auch Frohes Neues! Und jaaaa, du bist zu ungeduldig, immerhin sollen doch noch ein paar Kapitel kommen *g*, aber ich denke, dieses Chap entschädigt dich schon mal für die Warterei.

**Schokoladia** – Geduld ist eine Tugend – lach – aber naja, ich hab ein Einsehen mit dir. Viel Spaß *zwinker*.

**Reinadoreen** – Tja, am Ende dieses Chaps werden deine Fragen beantwortet sein

**lizzy **- *lach*, ne, teeny-angsty gibt's bei mir wohl nicht mehr, dazu bin ich schon zu alt *gg*. Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt.

**Muse** - *argh* ja, ja, ja, ich wollte bei Wer Wind säet... schon längst ein neues Chap hochgeladen haben, leider lässt mir mein real life nicht die Zeit, dich ich gern hätte um in meine Stories abzutauchen, aber es geht auf jeden Fall weiter... und zwar bald...

Little Whisper – DANKE, meine Lieblingsbeta.

So long und bis nächste Woche  
Eure Cassie

**Chapter VI - Jenseits der Hoffnung**

_Never again will I love you!_

_Never!_

_(Never again - Kelly Clarkson)_

_Draco_

Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht mit einem furchtbaren Geschmack im Mund und dem Brummschädel des Jahrhunderts. Benommen stellte ich fest, dass jemand neben mir lag und in einer ersten Schrecksekunde dachte ich tatsächlich, dass ich vielleicht mit Harry…? Glücklicherweise setzte mein Erinnerungsvermögen doch noch ein und mir war klar, dass Roger neben mir lag.

Warum ich allerdings noch immer meine Jeans trug war mir ein Rätsel. Ich hatte fürchterlichen Durst und setzte mich auf, eine Bewegung, die ich noch in derselben Sekunde bereute, denn das Zimmer begann sich freudig zu drehen und mein Kopf wollte offensichtlich heute noch zerplatzen wie eine reife Melone.

Also legte ich mich wieder hin. Ganz vorsichtig, kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Genau, der Schmerz klang langsam ab und ich tastete nach meinem Zauberstab. Mit geschlossenen Augen, denn ich befürchtete, dass der Schmerz zurückkäme sobald ich die Augen wieder öffnete.

Glücklicherweise fand ich ihn an seinem gewohnten Platz auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich murmelte leise, um Roger nicht zu wecken, einen Ausnüchterungszauber und sofort verschwand der Kopfschmerz. Matt aber wesentlich glücklicher ließ ich meinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Nachttisch fallen.

Nun, der Ausnüchterungszauber würde mich nicht davor bewahren mich die nächsten Stunden ziemlich beschissen zu fühlen, aber immerhin hielt er die Katersymptome in erträglichen Grenzen.

Mir fiel wieder ein, dass ich Durst hatte, doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen aufzustehen, also angelte ich ein weiters Mal nach meinem Zauberstab und acciote mir ein Glas Wasser. Und ein Pfefferminz.

Ich trank langsam, beobachtete die Blätter der Eiche vor meinem Schlafzimmerfenster, welche sich sacht in einer nächtlichen Brise wiegten. Obwohl ich es wirklich gern verhindert hätte, wanderten meine Gedanken zu Harry zurück.

Ich durfte gar nicht daran denken, was ich zweifellos gemacht hätte, wenn Roger nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre ich doch noch mit Harry im Bett gelandet. Eine Erkenntnis, auf die ich nicht sonderlich stolz war, immerhin wusste ich ganz genau, dass auf Harry Frau und Kind warteten.

Aber das Schlimmste war nicht, dass ich mich noch immer körperlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte… das Schlimmste war eher, dass ich eben nicht nur Sex von ihm wollte. Ich wollte ihn. Ganz und gar. Mit allen seinen Fehlern und seinem dämlichen Heldenkomplex. Und zur Not eben auch mit einem Kind am Hals.

Ich schüttete mir rigoros den Rest Wasser ins Gesicht und schalt mich ein weiteres Mal einen Narren. Warum konnte ich verdammt nochmal nicht endlich aufhören an ihn zu denken?

In diesem Moment kam mir zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, was er überhaupt mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür zu suchen hatte. Nun, dieser Gedanke trug nicht gerade dazu bei die nächtliche Ruhe zu finden. Es gab keinen rationellen Grund für ihn mich schon wieder aufzusuchen. Ginny war entlassen und mit dem Kind konnte auch nichts sein, denn sonst hätte sich die Klinik schon längst bei mir gemeldet. Blieb also die Frage, was bei Slytherin er hier machte.

Das brachte mich zu einem weiteren beunruhigenden Gedankengang. War er etwa noch hier?

Es war üblich, dass meine Freunde sich nach solch einer Absturzparty wohnlich in meinem Loft einrichteten und die Nacht hier verbrachten. Sollte Harry etwa auch…? Ein heftiges Ziehen in meiner Magengegend brachte mich dazu, mich doch wieder aufzurichten. Ich war mir nicht sicher woher es kam. Eine Nachwirkung des Absinth oder eine Nachwirkung von Harry.

Roger drehte sich im Schlaf herum und mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich erneut. Gut, ich hatte ja nichts angestellt, musste mir aber eingestehen, dass das nur an Rogers zeitigem Erscheinen lag. Ich mochte Roger genug, um ihm nicht wehtun zu wollen, musste mir aber nun widerwillig eingestehen, dass es nicht dasselbe war wie bei Harry. Nicht einmal annähernd.

Die Luft im Schlafzimmer schien mir einemmal zu dick zum atmen. Mir war schlecht und ich dachte für einen Moment, dass ich mich eventuell trotz des Ausnüchterungszaubers übergeben müsste.

So leise es ging rutschte ich aus dem Bett. Roger murmelte leise im Schlaf und drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um, präsentierte mir für einen Moment sein nacktes Hinterteil. Ich schluckte. Warum musste das Leben auch so verflucht kompliziert sein? Hier in meinem Bett lag ein Mann, der mich aufrichtig liebte, aussah wie frisch einer Männerunterhosencampagne entsprungen und ich? Ich dachte über die Vergangenheit nach, die mich in den letzten Wochen ungefragt eingeholt hatte. Eine Vergangenheit mit einem weit weniger perfekten Körperbau, grünen Augen und der beschissensten Frisur aller Zeiten.

Scheiße.

Ich beschloss ins Badezimmer zu gehen, eventuell würde mehr kaltes Wasser helfen die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Ich schaffte es irgendwie aus meiner Jeans und meinen Boxern zu kommen, die noch immer nach Absinth rochen und angelte nach meiner Pyjamahose, stieg unbeholfen hinein und verfluchte ein weiteres Mal, dass ich mich nicht von der grünen Fee ferngehalten hatte. Das Butterbier hätte mehr als gereicht in meiner momentanen Verfassung.

Lautlos öffnete ich die Schlafzimmertür, schlich hindurch und schloss sie ebenso geräuschlos wieder hinter mir. Im selben Moment stellte ich irritiert fest, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und wusste nicht so richtig, warum ich ihn mitgenommen hatte. Ich schrieb es dem Absinth zu. Mit dem letzten bisschen Willenskraft hielt ich mich davon ab ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen um nachzusehen ob Harry noch da war. Eigentlich wusste ich es längst. Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit mit geschlossenen Augen, selbst in meinem halbnüchternen Zustand.

Und ich wusste, dass, wenn ich mich nicht von ihm fernhielt, ich dann wahrscheinlich etwas tun würde, was ich spätestens im Morgengrauen bitter bereuen würde.

Meine Füße hinterließen ein leises Tapsen auf dem Holz. Licht schaltete ich nicht an in der Hoffnung, dass weder Roger noch einer der anderen meinen Ausflug ins Bad bemerkten. Was ich brauchte war kaltes Wasser und ein paar Minuten allein.

Die Badezimmertür klickte leise, als ich sie ins Schloss schob. Roger hatte die Jalousie nicht geschlossen, wie immer, und fahles Mondlicht zeichnete Schatten auf die hellen Fliesen. Ich beschloss, dass ich meinen Anblick im Spiegel bei Beleuchtung nicht ertragen würde und beließ es dabei, dass das Mondlicht reichen musste.

Die Fliesen waren kalt unter meinen Füßen, doch das störte mich nicht. Ein leichter Hauch nach Rogers Aftershave hing in der Luft. Mein Magen rebellierte, dumpf landete mein Zauberstab auf dem Boden und ich drehte rigoros den Wasserhahn auf, stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt und hielt meinen Kopf unter den Strahl.

Der Schock der Kälte raubte mir in den ersten Sekunden den Atem, ich klammerte mich am Waschbecken fest, nicht sicher, ob diese Therapie diesmal die richtige Entscheidung war.

Doch der Moment ging vorüber. Ich atmete langsam ein, prustete gegen den Wasserstrahl und bewegte meinen Kopf, so dass das kalte Wasser meinen Nacken erreichen konnte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand bis ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

„Draco?" Ich stieß mir den Kopf am Wasserhahn als ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Nein, nicht er schon wieder! dachte ich in einem leichten Anflug von Panik. Ihn wollte und konnte ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht sehen.

„Ist alles okay da drin?"

„Ja…", brachte ich heraus, verschluckte mich fast an dem Wasser, welches mir in den Mund lief. Einige hoffnungsvolle Sekunden dachte ich, dass er wieder gegangen sei und steckte meinen Kopf erneut unter den Wasserhahn.

„Sicher?"

Mist. Ich richtete mich auf und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. Die Armatur war feucht von Kondenswasser, spiegelte mein Gesicht in tausenden kleiner Tropfen wieder. Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum nicht? Eisige Wassertropfen platschen aus meinem Haar auf meine Brust, ich schüttelte den Kopf, mir wohl bewusst, dass Roger über den fleckigen Spiegel schimpfen würde. Ich hatte andere Sorgen.

Mir war klar, dass Harry nicht gehen würde. Ich ging langsam zurück zur Tür, eine Gänsehaut überlief mich, als einzelne kalte Tropfen gemächlich über meinen Rücken liefen. Ich zögerte noch immer, versuchte irgendwie die Kraft zu finden ihn endlich wegzuschicken. Meine Hand lag schon auf dem Türgriff bevor ich ein letztes Mal durchatmete und sie wieder sinken ließ.

Mir war bewusst, dass wenn ich ihn jetzt wegschickte es für immer sein musste. Ich konnte und wollte mit diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr leben. Er war meine Vergangenheit und die musste ich nun endlich hinter mir lassen.

Ich stütze den Unterarm an den Türrahmen, legte meine Stirn daran und schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, bis ich mich soweit gesammelt hatte, um es hinter mich bringen zu können.

Ich öffnete die Badezimmertür und da stand er. Noch immer in diesem fürchterlich schlabberigen T-Shirt und der viel zu großen Jeans und schaute mich an. Der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen brachte meine Entschlusskraft in ernste Bedrängnis.

„Mir geht's gut.", log ich kühl.

Sein Blick wanderte über mein Gesicht zu meinen Haaren, die mir zweifellos klatschnass am Kopf klebten. Nicht unbedingt ein Indiz für ihn meiner Beteuerung Glauben zu schenken. Ich wusste, dass jetzt der Augenblick war, in welchem ich ihn zum Teufel jagen sollte.

Ich wusste es.

Und ich schwieg.

Sein Blick glitt an mir herunter, ich sah, wie seine Pupillen sich weiteten bevor er langsam die Hand ausstreckte, über meine nackte Brust fuhr. „Du bist ganz nass.", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest. Mein Zittern hatte nichts mehr mit dem kalten Wasser auf meiner Haut zu tun.

Mit äußerster Willensanstrengung wich ich vor ihm zurück. Mein Puls jagte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend in die Höhe. „Ich kann… nicht… Harry.", stammelte ich konfus, er musste mir angehört haben, wie verwirrt ich war. Sein Blick schoss hoch und ich wusste, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Sekundenlang starrten wir uns an und es gab nur eine richtige Antwort.

„Ja.", sagte ich tonlos, bevor meine Hand in seinem Nacken lag und ich ihn grob ins Badezimmer zerrte. Entfernt wurde mir noch bewusst, dass ich dabei war einen Fehler zu begehen, leider war ich aber nicht mehr in der Lage entsprechend zu reagieren. Ich schob ihn gegen die Tür, welche sich mit einem vernehmlichen Knall schloss und küsste ihn.

Küsste ihn genauso hungrig und leidenschaftlich wie schon vor langer Zeit. Und wie damals tat er nichts um mich davon abzuhalten. Im Gegenteil, seine Hände hinterließen brennende Hitze auf meiner Haut, er fasste mich um die Hüften, seine Finger nur knapp über dem Bund meiner Pyjamahose und presste sich an mich.

Sofern ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwo noch ein wenig Verstand hätte aufbringen können, ging er in diesem Augenblick mit Pauken und Trompeten in dem Verlangen unter, welches seine Küsse in mir entfachten.

Meine Hände schoben sich unter den abgegriffenen Stoff seines Shirts, wohl wissend, wie sich seine warme Haut anfühlen würde. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, machte sich nur ein wenig von mir los um sich das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können. Seine Brille klapperte leise, als sie mitsamt dem Stoff auf den Fliesen landete. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond, ließ uns im Dunkeln zurück.

Er zog mich erneut an sich, schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und raubte mir den Atem mit weiteren hungrigen Küssen. Himmel, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich ihn noch immer begehrte, wie sehr ich ihn nach all der Zeit noch immer wollte.

Durch meine dünne Pyjamahose war es nur zu offensichtlich was seine Küsse in mir auslösten und sein Grinsen war mehr als verrucht, während er an mir hinunterschaute. Normalerweise wäre ich wohl rot geworden, doch Harry ließ mir keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Seine leise gemurmelten Worte, dass er es kaum abwarten könne meine Härte in sich zu spüren, verschlugen mir schlichtweg die Sprache. Ich hatte vergessen wie direkt Harry seine Wünsche zu äußern pflegte.

Er drehte sich in meinen Armen um, zog mich, eine Hand in meinen Nacken gepresst, in Richtung des Waschbeckens. Seine kaum verständlich gewisperte Beschreibung, was genau ich mit ihm anstellen sollte und die fast schon obszöne Deutlichkeit, in der er mir sein Hinterteil entgegenstreckte, machten mich halb wahnsinnig vor Verlangen.

Er stützte sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken ab, die andere noch immer in meinen Nacken gepresst und drängte sich mir entgegen. Der Wind trieb die Wolken weiter und erneut ergoss sich das bleiche Mondlicht über uns. Ich sah unsere Abbilder im Spiegel, sah Harrys leicht geöffneten Mund, seine geschlossenen Augen und dasselbe Begehren in seinem Gesicht wie auch ich es empfand. Meine Küsse in seinem Nacken wurden zu leidenschaftlichen Bissen, die zweifellos ihre Spuren hinterlassen würden.

Merkwürdigerweise heizte es mich nur noch mehr an, mir selbst dabei zuzusehen, wie ich Harrys Jeans öffnete, eine Hand in seine Boxer schob. Harry reagierte lustgesteuerte, stöhnte leise meinen Namen, als sich meine Hand um seinen prallen Phallus schloss.

Ich keuchte, unterbrach für einen Moment die Küsse in seinem Nacken, biss mir schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Noch war ich mir bewusst, dass wir nicht allein in meinem Loft waren. Und die Badezimmertür war nicht versperrt. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen, doch Harry lenkte mich einmal mehr ab.

Sein Griff in meinem Nacken verstärkte sich, ich schaute in den Spiegel, begegnete seinem Blick. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge provozierend über die Lippen bevor er ein lüsternes Grinsen zustandebrachte. „Wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen, Draco?", flüsterte er meinem Spiegelbild zu.

Seine Worte fegten jeden rationellen Gedanken gründlich aus meinem Kopf, ich schaffte es irgendwie meine Pyjamahose sehr schnell bei meinen Knöcheln landen zu lassen ohne meine Hand aus seiner Jeans zu nehmen.

Sein Kopf fiel zurück, ich suchte seine Lippen und küsste ihn gierig. Er stöhnte, löste seinen Griff um meinen Nacken und zerrte an seiner Jeans. Mit einem schnellen Griff packte ich sein Handgelenk und hinderte ihn an seinem Vorhaben. „Nicht so schnell…", wisperte ich in sein Ohr, er machte ein gequältes Geräusch, versuchte seine Hand zu befreien.

Obwohl ich mindestens ebenso erregt war wie er, begann ich dieses Spiel zu genießen. Ich zwang seine Hände zurück auf die kalte Emaille des Waschbeckens, umfasste von hinten seine Brust. Ich ließ meine geöffneten Hände langsam über seine Brust nach unten gleiten, strich über seine harten Brustwarzen über seinen flachen Bauch. Am Bund seiner Jeans verharrte ich, lachte leise über seinen gewimmerten Protest und küsste seinen Nacken.

Seine Haut war warm, genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ich biss zärtlich, spürte die Gänsehaut welche ihn überlief. Sanft leckte ich über die sich rötende Haut, wanderte mit meinen Lippen seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Er zappelte und ich verstärkte meinen Griff um seine Hüften.

„Draco…", wimmerte er rau, seine Stimme irgendwo zwischen Folter und Genuss.

Erst als meine Küsse ebenfalls an der Hüfte angekommen waren, schob ich beide Hände in seine Jeans. Er stöhnte lauter, krallte sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken fest und schlug sich die andere vor den Mund.

Ein erneuter Biss auf meine Lippe war nötig um meine Sinne beisammenzuhalten. Ich strich ein weiteres Mal über sein pralles Glied, fühlte, wie er unter meinen Händen bebte und kämpfte um meine Beherrschung.

Tausend Empfindungen stürzten auf mich ein, die Wärme und unerwartete Sanftheit seiner Haut. Sein ganz eigener Geruch, der leicht salzige Geschmack seiner Haut, sein schneller Atem, die Wellen der Erregung, die ich als zitterndes Beben spürte. All das war schon fast mehr als ich ertragen konnte und es war definitiv mehr als genug um meine Selbstbeherrschung über Bord gehen zu lassen.

Mit einem Ruck zerrte ich ihm Jeans und Boxer hinunter und ließ meine Handflächen an den Seiten seiner Schenkel nach oben gleiten während ich aufstand.

Harrys Hand schob erneut in meinen Nacken, zog mich so eng an ihn, dass mir kaum Bewegungsfreiheit blieb. Das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut an meiner brachte neben der Lust ein anderes Gefühl zurück. Sehnsucht.

Wie lange hatte ich nach jener Nacht davon geträumt ihm wieder so nah zu sein. Ihn nur noch einmal spüren zu können?

Merlin, ich hatte vergessen wie es WIRKLICH war mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich immer an diese ungezügelte Lust, an die hemmungslose Begierde und daran wie unglaublich erregend es war ihn unter mir liegen zu sehen. Doch eigentlich war dies alles nebensächlich. Ähnlich aufregenden Sex konnte ich mit Roger jederzeit haben.

Nein, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass es nicht nur Sex mit Harry war. Ihn zu berühren fühlte sich richtig an, ein Kuss von ihm genügte um meine Welt aus den Angeln zu heben, mich jede Realität vergessen zu lassen.

Ich schloss die Augen, vergrub meine Nase in seinen Haaren und genoss für einen kostbaren Moment die Illusion, dass es immer so sein könnte. Seine Nähe hatte etwas Vertrautes, ich wusste, dass ich mich bei ihm nicht verstellen brauchte. Er kannte jede Seite an mir, die Guten wie die weniger Schönen...

Im Gegensatz zu Roger sah ich Harry als ebenbürtig an. Er hatte nie getan, was ich von ihm verlangte. Harry war nie jemand gewesen, der sich verstellte nur um Anderen zu gefallen. Eine Eigenschaft die ich mir mittlerweile selbst ebenso zuschrieb. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich Roger nicht so respektieren konnte, wie er es zweifellos verdiente…

Harry lehnte sich mir entgegen, seine Arme schlangen sich von vorn um meine Taille. Mein Körper reagierte sehr eindeutig auf seine Nähe und holte mich in die Realität zurück.

In die Realität meines Badezimmers, welches nur vom Mondschein erhellt gerade Zeuge meiner Untreue wurde. Meine Hände wanderten ein weiteres Mal an Harrys Brust hinab, ich zögerte, wollte den Augenblick der Intimität zwischen uns so lange wie möglich ausdehnen.

Harry war wie immer anderer Meinung, denn eine seiner Hände schob sich zwischen unsere Körper, umfasste meine pochende Mitte sehr bestimmt. Ein unterdrückter Lustschrei kam über meine Lippen, als Harry begann mich zu streicheln. Ob ich wollte oder nicht, er brachte mich innerhalb von Sekunden dazu jegliche Zurückhaltung zu vergessen.

Ich löste seine Hand, presste sie zurück auf das Waschbecken und drängte mich an ihn. Er kam mir so willig entgegen, dass ich fast nicht mehr begriff, was mit mir geschah. Meine Knie waren weich vor Erregung, Harry dirigierte mich bestimmt zwischen seine Schenkel und ehe ich die Möglichkeit fand das Unvermeidliche noch hinauszuzögern, spürte ich, wie ich ihn in drang.

Ein wenig nur, Harry bemühte sich, sich zu entspannen, doch es reichte um meine Gedanken endgültig auszuschalten.

Ich ließ seine Hände los, strich fahrig über seine Seiten hinunter bis ich seine festen Pobacken umfassen konnte. Er stöhnte lauter, offensichtlich ebenso außerstande sich noch eine Sekunde länger beherrschen zu können. Wir machten uns um die Lautstärke keine Gedanken mehr. Wahrscheinlich hätte es mich nicht mal mehr gestört, wenn meine Assistenzärzte plötzlich aufgetaucht wären.

Das Gefühl in ihn einzudringen war einfach unbeschreiblich. Feuer breitete sich in meinen Lenden aus, raste von dort durch meinen Körper, meine Nerven, meine Gedanken. Meine Hände zitterten als ich Harrys Hüften umfasste, mich um einen langsamen Rhythmus bemühte um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu entspannen.

Harry scherte sich nicht um mein Vorhaben. Er drängte sich mir mit jedem Stoß schneller entgegen. Es war wie in jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer. Harry war hemmungslos, wild und bestimmend. Er kommandierte mich, ich tat, was er wollte. Er brachte uns beide schon nach wenigen Minuten in eine alles verzehrende Ekstase, einem Strudel aus heißer Lust.

Ich spürte, dass er kam, schon bevor seine Hand sich schmerzhaft in meinem Nacken krallte. Bevor er die Augen gerade soweit aufbrachte um mich im Spiegel anzusehen, bevor er ein weiteres Mal meinen Namen wisperte und sich meine Hand um sein Glied schloss. Es war der Anblick wie er seine Lust über meine Finger verteilte, der mich ebenfalls explodieren ließ.

Viel zu schnell verebbten die Wellen des Höhepunktes, ließen uns atemlos zurück. Ich traute mich nicht mich zu bewegen, wollte Harry nicht loslassen. Er lehnte sich gegen mich, sein Kopf an meiner Schulter schloss er die Augen und lächelte.

Ich schluckte, bewegte mich gerade soweit, dass ich beide Arme um seine Taille schlingen konnte. Hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, diesen Augenblick festzuhalten, hätte ich ohne zu zögern jeden Preis dafür gezahlt.

Leider war mir die Ewigkeit nicht vergönnt.

Es klopfte und wir fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Harry warf mir durch den Spiegel einen fragenden Blick zu, offensichtlich war er ebenso wenig scharf darauf von einem meiner Freunde erwischt zu werden wie ich.

„Potter? Bist du da drin gestorben? Es gibt Leute, die müssen auch noch pinkeln!", schnauzte Blaise erstaunlich genervt für die nachtschlafende Zeit die Badezimmertür an. Er hämmert diesmal wesentlich lauter gegen die Tür.

Ich warf Harry einen bedauernden Blick zu, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal in den Nacken bevor ich eilige meine Hose und meinen Zauberstab einsammelte und in mein Schlafzimmer disapparierte. Ausgerechnet Blaise wollte ich nun wirklich nicht gerade beichten, dass ich mich entgegen aller guten Vorsätze nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Roger schlief noch immer, jetzt allerdings auf dem Rücken.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, murmelte einen Reinigungszauber und schlüpfte in meine Hose, bevor ich so leise wie möglich zurück ins Bett kroch.

Merlin, was hatte ich nun wieder angestellt? Ich meinte Harrys Geruch noch immer auf meiner Haut riechen zu können und mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht, so ging es nicht weiter.

Ich verfluchte Blaise, dass er aufgetaucht war, bevor ich mit Harry reden konnte. Er konnte nunmehr schwer leugnen, dass da mehr zwischen uns war als ein flüchtiges körperliches Interesse, denn dieses überdauert im Normalfall kein Jahrzehnt.

Ehe ich endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, beschloss ich, mir am nächsten Morgen zuerst Harry und dann Roger zu schnappen um diesen Schlamassel endlich zu bereinigen. Dieses Hin und Her war selbst mir als Slytherin zuviel. Ich mochte klare Verhältnisse und wenn mich in diesem Moment jemand gefragt hätte, für wen von beiden ich mich entschieden hatte, wäre meine Antwort absolut klar gewesen.

Harry. Er war es immer und so wie die Dinge standen würde er es auch immer sein.

Er war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich einschlief.

Ich wurde nur wenige Stunden später von der zuschlagenden Schlafzimmertür geweckt und starrte verwundert auf die leere Bettseite neben mir. Sobald der größte Teil meines Gehirns endlich erwacht war, fielen mir augenblicklich die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht ein.

Neben dem schalen Geschmack der Schuld gegenüber Roger und Potters Frau blieb allerdings auch ein Flattern in meinem Magen, dessen Intensität mir Angst machte.

Es hielt mich keine Sekunde mehr in meinem Bett und so sprang ich fast auf, ging in die Küche um Frühstück und Kaffee für die Bande zu besorgen. Leise Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer sagten mir, dass wohl schon alle munter waren. Ich ging hinüber und fand zu meiner Überraschung nur eine einzige Person, die mich mit dunklen Augen anschaute.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco.", sagte Blaise ernst.

Harry war fort.

Ende Part I

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Part II - Harry - Ende eines Märchens


	8. Chapter 7 Ende eines Märchens

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

bin mal wieder in Eile, daher heute mal ohne langes Vorgeplänkel mein großer Dank und eine extra Portion heiße Schokolade zum Aufwärmen an: **Reinadoreen, Leni4888, muse, zissy, Schokoladia** und natürlich an meine Beta: **Little Whisper. **

So long,

bis nächste Woche.

Eure Cassie

**Part II**

**Chapter I - Ende eines Märchens**

_This is the end, you know_

_Lady the plans we had went all wrong_

_We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears_

_We got to a point I can't stand_

_I've had it to the limit_

_I can't be your man_

_I ain't more than a minute away from walking_

_(Fairytale gone bad - Sunrise Avenue)_

_Harry_

Ich war fertig.

Vollkommen.

Drei Monate waren seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht in Dracos Wohnung mittlerweile vergangen und meine Schuldgefühle fraßen mich auf. Drei Monate herrschte Schweigen zwischen mir und ihm. Er antwortete nicht auf meine Briefe. Er ließ sich im Krankenhaus verleugnen, wenn ich dort anrief. Auch wenn ich nach einigen Wochen aufgab Draco zu einer Antwort zwingen zu wollen, dieses Schweigen war es, welches mich mit jeder Sekunde mehr an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs trieb.

Meine Gedanken sprangen wieder einmal zurück zu jener Nacht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es damals schaffte, meine Hosen rechtzeitig wieder hochzuziehen und meine Brille von den kalten Fliesen aufzuklauben, bevor Zabini wütend ins Bad gestürmt kam. Mein Shirt verfrachtete ich mit einem beherzten Tritt in die kleine Ecke zwischen der üppigen Badewanne und einem der Schränke.

Mein Herz raste, als die Tür aufging und Zabini hereingestürmt kam. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass Zabini mich nur anzusehen brauchte um zu wissen, was ich gerade getan hatte. Mit Draco. Seinem besten Freund.

Zabini knurrte mich unfreundlich an, ich solle endlich aus dem Bad verschwinden. Er teilte mir überflüssigerweise noch mit, dass er nicht auf Zuschauer beim Pinkeln stand. Als ob ich das wissen wollte.

Ich kam seiner Aufforderung dankbar nach und verließ fluchtartig das Badezimmer, tappte leise zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schluckte, als ich an Dracos geschlossener Schlafzimmertür vorbeikam.

Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte ich in der nächsten Sekunde keine mehr. Die Hebamme aus St. Mungos verschaffte mir eine ausgewachsene Herzattacke, als sie im selben Moment aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchte und mir mitteilte, dass bei Ginny die Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Obwohl ich natürlich selbst den Zauber über mich gelegt hatte, der es der Hebamme ermöglichte mich immer und überall zu finden, reagierte ich völlig panisch, apparierte nach Hause, acciote mir einen Pullover herbei und apparierte direkt ins Krankenhaus. Draco irgendeine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, daran dachte ich in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal. Ein Versäumnis, welches ich seitdem bitter bereute. Drei Monate hielt diese Reue nun schon an und Besserung war nicht einmal ansatzweise in Sicht.

Drei Monate. Sie schienen mir wie ein ganzes Leben.

Drei Monate war Ginnys und mein Sohn nun schon alt. Er war hinreißend. Nathan hatte meine schwarzen Haare - und davon schon einen ganz erstaunlichen Wust - und Ginnys Locken. Die Augenfarbe war noch nicht ganz klar, momentan dunkelblau und die Ähnlichkeiten schwankten von Woche zu Woche und lagen offenbar völlig im Auge des Betrachters.

Molly meinte, Nath sehe aus wie ich. Arthur meinte, er sähe meinem Vater ähnlich. Hermine fand, dass er aussah wie Ginny und so hätte ich die Liste endlos fortsetzen könne. Der Einzige, mit dem ich einer Meinung war, war Ron. Der meinte nämlich nur trocken, dass Nath aussehe wie ein Baby. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen, als ich an die entrüsteten Blicke der Frauen bei solch einer lapidaren Aussage dachte.

Entgegen seinem zweifellos schwierigen Start entwickelte Nath sich vollkommen normal. Seine vorrangigen Beschäftigungen waren schlafen, trinken und schreien, wenn er nicht schlafen oder trinken konnte. Ansonsten war er ein erstaunlich unkompliziertes Kind, welches gute Laune versprühte, sobald es die Augen aufschlug. Selbst seine Drei-Monats-Koliken und die daraus folgende Schlaflosigkeit nahm er relativ gelassen hin. Nein, Nath war nicht das Problem.

Es war Ginny.

Vielleicht war auch ich es und wollte es nicht zugeben. Durchaus möglich, denn unschuldig war ich an der verfahrenen Situation ja eher nicht. Nicht das erste Mal kam mir der Gedanken, dass Ginny etwas wusste oder ahnte oder was auch immer.

Wir hatten uns am vorangegangenen Abend gestritten. Mal wieder. Sie war daraufhin heulend im Gästezimmer verschwunden. Streitgrund war ihre Eifersucht, dabei wollte mir partout kein Grund mehr für ihr Misstrauen einfallen. Seit Naths Geburt hatte ich das Haus nur noch verlassen, um an die Arbeit zu gehen, einzukaufen oder Nath in Rons altem Kinderwagen durch die Gegend zu schaukeln. Dennoch kontrollierte Ginny mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Kam ich einmal zu spät von der Arbeit nach Hause - was bei meinem Job in der Mysteriumsabteilung ja durchaus vorkommen konnte - durfte ich mir den restlichen Abend ihr Gezänk anhören. Sie kontrollierte meine Posteule, mein Muggelhandy und selbst bei meinem Zauberstab hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ein Spruch darauf lag, der ihr verriet, wo ich mich aufhielt. Es wäre ein Leichtes für mich gewesen all diese Dinge vor ihren Spionageversuchen zu schützen. Ich tat es einzig aus dem Grund nicht, weil ich irrsinnigerweise hoffte, ihr damit beweisen zu können, dass ich nichts Verbotenes tat. Jedenfalls hatte ich mir vorgenommen, es nicht mehr zu tun. Dracos Schweigen machte mir unwiderruflich klar, dass es für ihn nichts weiter gewesen sein konnte als ein kleiner sentimentaler One-night-stand, ganz egal, was meine aufmüpfigen Gefühle mir einzureden versuchten.

Sicherlich hatten Ginny und ich schon vor Naths Geburt unsere Probleme. Und eifersüchtig war Ginny auch schon immer gewesen. Doch mittlerweile war ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich einfach nicht mehr weiter wusste. Ich war nicht einmal wirklich böse auf Ginny, dafür konnte ich mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich sie mit Draco betrogen hatte.

Meine Schuldgefühle waren es, die mich alles tun ließen, was Ginny von mir verlangte. Wir gingen regelmäßig in die Familien-Therapiestunden bei Melinda. Ich war es, der nachts aufstand, wenn Nath im wunderschönen zwei-Stunden-Takt nach seiner Flasche verlangte, auch wenn ich dafür am nächsten Tag im Ministerium kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte. Ich unterstützte Ginny im Haushalt, nahm ihr lästige Wege wie Einkaufen oder den Kinderarzt ab. Ich wickelte und badete Nath, wenn er sich einmal wieder bis an den Kragen eingesaut hatte, lief stundenlang mit ihm auf dem Arm auf und ab, wenn seine Koliken ihm keine Ruhe lassen wollten.

Dennoch war alles, was ich für Ginny tat, nie genug.

War ihr Gemecker vor der Geburt schon schlimm - was ich auf die Schwangerschaft schob -, so war es nach Naths Geburt kaum noch zu ertragen. An allem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen. Nath war nicht anständig gewickelt, Naths Flasche war nicht ordentlich gemacht, Naths Badewasser war zu heiß, Naths Klamotten zu schmutzig, Nath schlief nicht, Nath trank nicht, unser Leben war nicht mehr so, wie es vorher gewesen war.

In der vierten Woche nach der Geburt diagnostizierte Melinda eine Wochenbettdepression und Ginny bekam starke Medikamente. Die Nebenwirkungen davon waren, dass sie noch gereizter und streitlustiger war als vorher. Und sie gab ausgerechnet Nath die Schuld daran. Sicherlich hatte Melinda versucht mir zu erklären, dass dies nun einmal leider zum Krankheitsbild gehöre, dennoch wollte es mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum Ginny ihren Sohn nicht so lieben konnte, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Mehr als einmal schrie ich sie an, wenn sie Nath schon fast grob behandelte, doch mehr als einen bitterbösen Blick bekam ich nie zur Antwort. Einzig unser kleiner Mann schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen, denn er strahlte sie mit seinem zahnlosen Lächeln genauso an wie mich, ganz egal, wie sehr sie ihn anschrie. Nur eines fiel mir alsbald als merkwürdig auf. Nathan schlief nie, wenn Ginny ihn ins Bett brachte oder ihn herumtrug. Einzig in meinen Armen schlief er sofort und so fest ein, dass man meinen könnte, ich hätte ihm einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt.

Es stimmte mich unendlich traurig, dass, als ich Melinda auf diesen Umstand ansprach, sie mit tiefem Bedauern in der Stimme sagte, dass Nathan ganz genau spüre, dass er von mir nichts zu befürchten brauchte. Er fühle sich bei mir sicher… im Gegensatz zu Ginnys Gegenwart. So kamen zu meinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Ginny auch noch Schuldgefühle gegenüber meinem kleinen Sohn. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass er sich in seinem jungen Alter schon erfahren musste, dass Sicherheit nichts selbstverständliches war.

Hermine und Molly waren fast täglich bei uns und sei es auch nur, damit ich einmal mehr als 2 Stunden am Stück schlafen konnte.

Trotz der Unterstützung wurde mir an diesem Morgen erschreckend deutlich klar, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich schlief nicht, ich aß nicht und ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass meine Ehe am Ende war. Ebenso wenig, wie ich mir eingestehen wollte, dass es meine Schuld war, dass wir nicht ein ganz normales Ehepaar sein konnten. Ich konnte kein normaler Ehemann sein… nicht, wenn meine Gedanken in jeder Nacht - wenn ich mit dem schlaflosen Nath auf dem Arm umherwanderte - bei Draco waren. Und bei dem Gefühl, dass ich etwas Unersetzbares verloren hatte. Dann wiederum überfielen mich die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Ginny und Nath und ich beschloss noch mehr zu tun um ein guter Vater und ein anständiger Ehemann zu sein.

Ich war zerrissen.

Auch diese Nacht war anstrengend gewesen, Nath vertrug die neue Flaschennahrung noch nicht richtig und schrie und erbrach sich im Wechsel. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde es etwas ruhiger. Ginny bekam von alledem nichts mit, denn sie schlief nun schon die dritte Woche in Folge im Gästezimmer am anderen Ende des Hauses.

Ich verstand sie nicht. Nath war ihr Sohn und bei allem Ärger, den sie auf mich hatte, hatte sie doch kein Recht Nath so zu behandeln. Der kleine Wurm war so wunderschön und unschuldig, dass ich einfach nicht begreifen konnte, warum sie ihn von sich stieß. Melinda redete mir immer wieder gut zu, dass ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben sollte und Ginny früher oder später die Kindbettdepression überwinden würde und sie Nathan dann so behandeln würde, wie sie es als Mutter schon längst hätte tun sollen.

Nun schlief Nath endlich und ich gönnte mir eine Tasse sehr schwarzen und sehr starken Kaffee. Ich hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie ich den Tag an der Arbeit herumbekommen wollte. Zumal ich Nath nicht bei Ginny lassen wollte. Ich seufzte und ging zum Kamin um Molly herzubitten.

Natürlich sagte sie sofort zu, auch wenn ich die Resignation in ihrer Stimme hören konnte.

Mit meinem Kaffee setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch und genehmigte mir 5 Minuten Ruhe. Welche ich natürlich nicht bekommen sollte. Die Boteneule des Tagespropheten klopfte an das Küchenfenster. Müde erhob ich mich, steckte ihr den Knut für die Zeitung zu und nahm den Tagespropheten entgegen. Ich kehrte zu meinem Kaffee zurück und schlug die Titelseite auf.

Ja, und in diesem Augenblick war es vorbei mit meiner morgendlichen Ruhe. Klar und deutlich prangte mir Dracos Bild von der Titelseite entgegen und ich war wie versteinert. Selbst durch die etwas grobkörnige Aufmachung des Zeitungsbildes schienen sich seinen hellen Augen in meine zu bohren. Ich schluckte trocken und meine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Drei Monate.

Drei Monate war diese eine Nacht her und ich… versuchte tatsächlich noch immer fortzulaufen. Noch immer klammerte ich mich an das heile Bild meines Lebens, welches die Hexenwoche für mich erschaffen hatte. Schönes Haus, schöne Frau, schönes Kind, schöne Ehe, schönes Leben für Harry Potter, den unfreiwilligen Nationalhelden.

Ich hätte mein Jahresgehalt im Ministerium dafür gegeben, wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon wahr gewesen wäre. Denn das war es doch, was ich wollte. Immer hatte ich mir eine eigene Familie gewünscht. Nichts Besonderes. Einfach eine ganz normale Familie, die sich um Kleinigkeiten stritt, sich wieder vertrug, zusammen kochte, zusammen spielte, Freunde empfing und an welche die Öffentlichkeit keinen zweiten Gedanken verschwendete, weil sie so normal waren.

Außer meinem schönen Kind hatte ich nichts bekommen. Oh, ich war für vieles dankbar. Ich war dankbar, den Kampf gegen Voldemort überlebt zu haben, von dem nichts außer Alpträumen zurückgeblieben war. Ich war zutiefst dankbar für Nath, für meine Freundschaft zu Ron, Hermine und all den anderen wunderbaren Leuten, die ich hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Ich starrte auf Dracos Foto und war selbst schockiert, als ich im nächsten Augenblick anfing zu heulen.

So fand Molly mich eine halbe Stunde später. Ich saß einfach da, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und heulte. Die Zeitung war mir irgendwann auf den Schoß gerutscht und ich bemerkte es nicht einmal. Molly sagte nicht ein Wort, sie nahm mich nur stumm in die Arme und strich mir über den Kopf, genauso, wie sie es bei Nath tat, wenn er sich gar nicht beruhigen wollte.

Meine Schuldgefühle kehrten mit aller Macht zurück. Voller Scham befreite ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Ich muss mich anziehen…", murmelte ich und konnte sie dabei nicht einmal ansehen. Mit dem Ärmel meines Pyjamas fuhr ich unter meine Brille und wischte mir die Augen.

„Ich nehme Ginny und Nath mit zu uns. Kommst du zum Abendessen?", erkundigte Molly sich leise und ich konnte den bittenden Unterton nicht überhören. Matt nickte ich und fühlte mich dabei einmal mehr wie ein erbärmlicher Versager. „Ich hoffe, dass ich es pünktlich schaffe." Und das meinte ich ernst.

~~*~~

Der Tag wurde - wie ich nach meinem Morgen eigentlich schon hatte annehmen dürfen - eine Katastrophe. Nicht nur, dass praktisch jeder einen Tagespropheten las und ich mich somit stundenlang Dracos eindringlichem Blick ausgesetzt sah, ohne irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Nein, die Bulgaren schickten uns gerade heute - kurz vor dem Wochenende - eine ganze Ladung Inferi, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass wir die Untoten gefälligst behandeln sollten, wenn wir schon ein Mittel gefunden hatten, sie nachhaltig wieder in das zu verwandeln, was sie eigentlich waren. Tote Körper.

Tatsächlich war es, wenn man dem Tagespropheten glauben konnte, ausgerechnet Prof. Dr. mag-med. Draco Malfoy höchstselbst gelungen, einen entsprechenden Trank zu entwickeln. Sicherlich kam ich nicht umhin einmal mehr sein Können auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke zu bewundern, auch wenn mir eine entfernte Ahnung sagte, dass es für mich eine Menge Überstunden bedeuten würde, sobald der Rest der Zaubererwelt mitbekam, dass wir die Inferi der Bulgaren angenommen hatten. Doch mir waren die Hände gebunden, das Memo des Ministers auf meinem Schreibtisch teilte mir gnadenlos mit, dass die Inferi in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fielen. Spitze! Ganz genau das, was mir noch fehlte. Ein Haufen untoter Toter! Zwar konnten diese armen Kreaturen kaum etwas für ihren bedauernswerten Zustand, doch zu soviel Mitgefühl war ich heute definitiv nicht in der Lage.

Dank meiner bezaubernden Assistentin Janice kam ich ungefähr ein Dutzend Mal in den Genuss mir den Artikel des Tagespropheten in ganzer Länge anhören zu müssen, wenn sie ihn einer der anderen Damen in unserer Abteilung vortrug. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco selbst in meiner näheren Umgebung so viele Verehrerinnen hatte?

Gegen 16.30 Uhr war ich soweit Janice mitzuteilen, dass Dracos Vorlieben im Bett meinem Arsch galten. Und ich schwöre, ich hätte genau dies getan, wenn nicht das Auftauchen einer korpulenten, eindrucksvollen Dame mich derart aus der Bahn geschmissen hätte, dass ich kaum meinen Namen zusammenhängend herausbrachte.

Ich hatte tatsächlich gerade zu einer - zugegebenermaßen recht sexistischen - Erwiderung in Janices Richtung angesetzt, als es energisch an meine Bürotür klopfte.

„Janice! Würdest du dich bitte 5 Sekunden lang daran erinnern, was dein Job ist und dich darum kümmern?", herrschte ich sie an und knallte lauter als nötig einen Aktenstapel auf den Boden.

Janice blickte mich nur mild überrascht an, bevor ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihr schmales Gesicht trat. „Sicher doch, Boss. Tut mir leid, ich sollte dir wohl wirklich nicht von anderen Kerlen vorschwärmen! Du siehst natürlich viel besser aus als Draco Malfoy. Aber, du bist verheiratet!" Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und fuchtelte mit einer weiteren Akte in der Luft herum: „Die Tür, Janice!"

„Sicher, Boss."

Es sei erwähnt, dass ich mit meiner Assistentin wirklich zufrieden war. Janice Mullogh war etliche Jahre jünger als ich und sah wirklich bezaubernd aus. Was Ginny natürlich das ein oder andere Mal dazu veranlasst hatte, mir eine Affäre mit Janice anzudichten. Selbst Ron gab in einem butterbierseligen Moment zu, dass Janice heiß war. Nun, genau genommen hatte ich das nie so empfunden. Sicher, sie war mit ihren schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis in die schmale Taille reichten wirklich ansehnlich. Und der Kontrast des dunklen Haares mit veilchenblauen Augen war auch nicht zu verachten, von ihren vollen Lippen und ihrer ansehnlichen Oberweite einmal ganz abgesehen. Allerdings erinnerte sie mich vielleicht etwas zu sehr an Cho Chang, als dass ich irgendwelche Gefühle sexueller Art hätte aufbringen können. Wahrscheinlich ein unbehandeltes erster-Kuss-mit-schwarzhaariger-Frau-war-gruselig-Trauma.

Nichtsdestotrotz schätzte und mochte ich Janice. Sie war pünktlich, schnell und zuverlässig und außerdem ein wirklicher Hammer in sämtlichen Verschleierungs- und Erinnerungsverpfuschungssprüchen, was mir bei meiner Arbeit wirklich half. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihr einige Dinge durchgehen ließ - wie z. B. das Ignorieren ihrer Arbeit um Dracos Bild im Tagespropheten anzuschmachten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mich am liebsten neben sie gesetzt und genau das Gleiche getan hätte.

„Boss. Diese Dame ist Dora Timmons. Sie sagt, sie kommt vom St. Mungo… von…", Janice kicherte hysterisch, bevor sie fortfuhr mir den Tag zu versauen, „…von Mr. Malfoy… wegen der Inferi."

„Doktor, Schätzchen.", antwortete Dora und mein Kopf schnippte so ruckartig hoch, dass ich mir einen Halswirbel ausrenkte.

Einige Sekunden starrte ich die stattliche Figur von Dora stumm an. ‚Dracos Sekretärin…', dachte ich völlig verdattert.

Dora schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie musterte mich und als Erkennen in ihren dunklen Augen aufblitzte, hätte ich schwören können, dass ihr Blick um einige Grade abkühlte. „Mr…?"

Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und es war klar, dass sie mir absichtlich auf die Füße trat, denn das Namensschild an meiner Tür war so groß, dass selbst Prof. Trewlaney es ohne Brille hätte erkennen können. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich Harry-jeder-Scheißer-kennt-ihn-Potter war.

„Äh… Boss?", unterbrach Janice die anhaltende Stille und ich zuckte ertappt zusammen. Meine Wangen brannten, als ich notdürftig meine Akten zusammenschob und Dora Timmons mit einer Handbewegung einen Sitzplatz anbot. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und kramte nach den entsprechenden Formularen. Mein Genick schmerzte.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?", erkundigte Janice sich freundlich.

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte mich nicht länger als nötig aufhalten.", war Doras abweisende Antwort. Dennoch nahm sie auf dem Besucherstuhl gegenüber meines überladenen Schreibtisches Platz. Ein Teil meines Hirns - der winzige Teil, der nicht damit beschäftigt war, NICHT an Draco zu denken - fragte sich, wie viel Dracos Sekretärin wusste. Ich riskierte einen kleinen Blick in ihr verschlossenes Gesicht. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sieht aus, als hätten sie viel Arbeit… Mr. Potter."

Ich nickte halbherzig und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass meine Finger wieder zu zittern begonnen hatten. Dora bemerkte es ebenfalls. Ein schmales Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln. Ich stapelte die Formulare vor mir auf und suchte nach einer Feder.

„Wissen sie was, Schätzchen? Vielleicht hätte ich gern einen Tee. Schwarz, mit Milch aber ohne Zucker."

„Gern. Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment. Kann ich dir auch was bringen, Boss?", antwortete Janice und erhob sich.

„Kaffee.", murmelte ich und fand meine Feder endlich in einer weiteren Akte.

„Ich bin sofort zurück.", sagte Janice und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.

„Sie…", ich räusperte mich und versuchte mich zusammenzureißen. Wie weit war es mit mir gekommen, dass ich schon völlig durch den Wind war, wenn ich nur jemanden ansehen musste, der in Dracos Nähe war? ‚Du bist erbärmlich, Potter!', schnauzte ich mich gedanklich an und räusperte mich ein weiteres Mal. „Sie kommen wegen der Inferi?", brachte ich schließlich heraus. Mit äußerster Willensanstrengung schaffte ich es Dora anzusehen.

„Ja. Sie sollen ins St. Mungo überführt werden.", sagte Dora und ich starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Was?"

„Die Inferi. Sie sollen ins St. Mungo gebracht werden. Die Behandlung erfolgt dort."

„Richtig. Die Inferi." Ich strich mir abwesend über die Stirn. Hatte ich wirklich für einen aberwitzigen Augenblick gedacht, sie spräche von mir?

„Erlauben sie mir, dass ich das sage, Mr. Potter, aber sie sehen beschissen aus.", stellte Dora fest und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Wahrscheinlich um meinen bedauernswerten Zustand besser mustern zu können.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre direkte Art mich sehr an Dracos unverschämte Direktheit erinnerte, brachte ich ein halbwegs erkennbares Lächeln zustande. „Glauben sie mir, ich sehe nicht nur so aus, ich fühle mich auch so.", antwortete ich ohne lange darüber nachzudenken.

„Viel Arbeit?", hakte sie nach und klang wesentlich freundlicher, als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Ja…", sagte ich langsam. „…etwas in der Art." Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder auf den Stapel Papiere vor mir.

„Und wie geht's der Familie?"

Meine Laune sank rapide zurück auf den Nullpunkt. Genau solche Fragen waren es, die ich momentan besser nicht ehrlich beantworten sollte. Ich verkniff mir eine allzu unfreundliche Antwort. „Bestens.", antwortete ich und selbst eine völlig Fremde dürfte der Sarkasmus in dieser Erwiderung nicht entgangen sein. Doras Lippen kräuselten sich.

Janice kam mit den Getränken und ich nahm dankbar den Kaffee entgegen. Dora rührte ihre Milch in den Tee - eine Unart, die ich nie verstanden hatte. Für mich gehörten Milch und Tee ungefähr so zusammen wie Hagrid und Balletttanzen.

„Wussten sie, dass die Art, wie ein Mann seinen Kaffee trinkt, viel über ihn aussagt?", erkundigte Dora sich zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee-Milch. „Allerdings funktioniert das wirklich nur bei den Männern, denn wir Frauen trinken den Kaffee so, wie er gerade hip ist! Hab ich nicht Recht, Schätzchen?"

„Absolut!", stimmte Janice lachend zu und hielt ihre Cappuccino-Tasse hoch.

Ich zog nicht sonderlich interessiert die Schultern nach oben. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich trinke ihn schwarz, damit ich munter werde."

„Sehen sie, das ist das beste Beispiel."

Ich war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, mir irgendwelche abenteuerlichen Charakterstudien über meine Kaffee-Angewohnheiten anzuhören. Andererseits war es immer noch besser als Janices Schwärmerei für Draco auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu müssen. Ein Blick zu ihr verriet mir, dass sie schon wieder den Tagespropheten anschmachtete. Merlin, war ich neidisch auf sie!

„Sagen sie mir, wenn ich falsch liege, Mr. Potter. Sie trinken ihren Kaffee schwarz, stark und bitter. Sie sind ein starker Mann, der niemals den leichten Weg wählt. Sie verschanzen sich vor ihrer Umwelt, nur damit niemand sieht, wie es tatsächlich in ihnen aussieht."

So sehr ich es wollte, ich konnte Dora nicht widersprechen. In Ermangelung einer passenden Erwiderung begnügte ich mich damit, ihr die Bestätigung vom Hospital abzunehmen, die besagte, dass die Inferi dort behandelt und anschließend ein menschenwürdiges Begräbnis erhalten würden. Ich stockte, als ich Dracos Unterschrift auf der Bescheinigung fand und musste schlucken.

„Und außerdem belügen sie sich selbst.", beendete Dora meine Charakterisierung und ich meinte den Blick ihrer dunklen Augen fast körperlich zu spüren.

„Sicher tut er das.", antwortete Janice zu meiner Überraschung und brachte mir das Siegel des Ministeriums, damit ich die Übergabe der Inferi korrekt bestätigen konnte. „Ich sage ihm seit Monaten, dass er sich mal eine Auszeit nehmen soll, aber nein… Mr. Potter will ja partout nicht zu Hause bleiben, dabei hat er so einen süßen Sohn."

Erneut blieb ich eine Erwiderung schuldig, zum einen, weil ich den beiden Frauen schlecht sagen konnte, dass ich meiner eigenen Frau aus dem Weg ging, zum anderen ruhten meine Fingerspitzen wie zufällig auf Dracos Unterschrift. Nicht lange, höchstens ein oder zwei Sekunden, doch ich meinte auch Stunden später noch ein Kribbeln in meiner Hand zu spüren. Es war der erbärmliche Versuch ihm nahe zu sein, obwohl ich wusste, dass es zwischen uns nichts mehr gab, was diese Nähe gerechtfertigt hätte.

Ich händigte Dora die Bestätigung aus, rang den aufkeimenden Wunsch nach Draco zu fragen nieder und versteckte mich hinter einem Aktenstapel. Daran hatte ich wahrlich keinen Mangel.

Dora trank ihren Tee langsamer aus, als mir lieb war und auch dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte.

Schlussendlich erhob sie sich und hielt mir die Hand hin. Meine Manieren zwangen mich dazu, sie doch noch anzusehen, während ich ihre Hand schüttelte. Ihr Händedruck war fest und angenehm. „Übrigens… der Doc trinkt seinen Kaffee genau wie sie, mein Hübscher."

Damit ließ sie mich stehen und ging. Janice kicherte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tagespropheten. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie erschüttert ich war. Minutenlang brauchte ich, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich starrte die Tasse Kaffee auf meinem Schreibtisch an und überlegte ernsthaft, ob ich mich nicht einfach aus dem Fenster stürzen sollte. Die andauernde Übermüdung setzte mir in einem Maße zu, wie ich es nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Mollys Anruf riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schmiss beinahe die Tasse von meinem Tisch, als ich nach meinem Telefonhörer griff. Natürlich war das Telefon kein normaler Apparat, wie ihn die Muggel kannten. Grob gesagt erleichterte es einfach die Sicherheitsbestimmungen des Ministeriums, denn nur ausgewählte Personen hatten meine Nummer.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich erschrocken, nachdem Molly sich gemeldet und klang, als hätte sie geweint.

„Ginny ist im Krankenhaus, Harry."

„WAS?"

„Ginny… sie ist… sie hat… oh Harry, sie hat versucht sich etwas anzutun."

Ich hörte Mollys Worte, doch ich begriff den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht. Ich lauschte ihrem aufkeimenden Schluchzen und versuchte meine Hirnwindungen zum Funktionieren zu überreden.

„Was hat sie gemacht?", krächzte ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Janice sah besorgt zu mir herüber.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, irgendein Fluch…", schluchzte Molly.

Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu, als die Erkenntnis mich mit voller Wucht überrollte. Ich presste die Augen fest zusammen und würgte an der nächsten Frage: „Was ist mit Nath?" Wenn Ginny ihm etwas angetan haben sollte… ich wusste nicht, was ich dann tun würde, ich wusste nicht, wie ich jemals wieder in den Spiegel schauen konnte.

„Er ist bei mir. Er ist okay… Sie… Ginny ist im St. Mungo.", Molly schnäuzte sich und ich konnte im Hintergrund Nathan's Glucksen hören. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie ihn auf dem Arm.

„Ich werde sofort hingehen…", sagte ich tonlos. Molly unterdrückte ein weiteres Schluchzen und verabschiedete sich mit der Bitte ihr sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn die Heiler etwas Neues zu berichten wussten.

Meine Hände zitterten jetzt so heftig, dass ich es kaum schaffte, den Telefonhörer aufzulegen. Tränen brannten hinter meinen Lidern. Ich rang sie mit Hilfe meiner Schuldgefühle nieder. War ich denn nicht schuld daran, dass Ginny… gütiger Himmel, sie wollte sich tatsächlich etwas antun? Ich stand auf und sackte im selben Moment kraftlos zusammen.

„Boss!", kreischte Janice erschrocken und war sofort an meiner Seite. Mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte ich es, mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Schon gut…", versuchte ich abzuwiegeln, aber ihr geschockter Blick verriet mir, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubte.

„Was ist denn los? Soll ich einen Heiler rufen? Rede mit mir, Harry!", sagte sie und lockerte den Kragen meines Umhanges.

„Ginny… sie… ist im Krankenhaus.", brachte ich heraus und zwang mich ruhig zu atmen.

„Großer Merlin! Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein, ich… muss nur zu ihr…", kaum hatten die Worte meine Lippen verlassen, wurde mir bewusst, was das heißen würde. St. Mungo. Draco.

Eine Welle purer Panik erfasste mich. Was sollte ich sagen, wenn ich ihm begegnen würde? Was sollte ich denken? Würde er mit mir reden? Würde ich ihm in die Augen sehen können? Wie um Merlins Willen konnte ich jetzt an Draco denken?

„Ich bringe dich hin.", sagte Janice und schnitt meinen kaum merklichen Protestversuch mit einer rigorosen Handbewegung ab. „Keine Widerrede, Boss! Du siehst aus wie einer deiner Inferi und zersplinterst dich wahrscheinlich in tausend Teile, wenn du in dem Zustand versuchst zu apparieren."

Ich gab ungern zu, dass sie Recht hatte.

~~*~~

Die nächsten Stunden gingen in einer Art Nebel an mir vorüber. Neben Janice hockte ich auf einem der harten Plastikstühle in der Notaufnahme und bekam jedes Mal fast einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ein Arzt mit hellen Haaren den Gang entlangging. Und ich stellte fest, dass St. Mungo erstaunlich viele blonde Ärzte beherbergte. Natürlich war keiner von ihnen Draco und genau genommen, waren auch nicht alle blond. Es lag einzig an meiner Nervosität - und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch an meinem Schlafmangel, dass ich Draco praktisch überall zu sehen glaubte.

Keiner der Heiler konnte mir jedoch genauere Auskunft geben. Man sagte mir lediglich, dass noch nicht klar sei, welchen Fluch Ginny sich aufgehext hatte und dass ich bitte noch etwas Geduld haben sollte.

Geduld.

Das war kein geringes Problem, denn Geduld hatte noch nie zu meinen Stärken gezählt. Nach Stunden des Wartens und Herumgerennes auf dem Krankenhausflur, war es kein Heiler, der mit ernstem Gesicht auf mich zukam, sondern Melinda, unsere Therapeutin. Obwohl sie genau genommen nicht mehr nur eine Ärztin für uns war, durch Ginnys ernsten Zustand verbrachte Melinda viel Zeit mit ihr und mittlerweile war so etwas wie eine lockere Freundschaft entstanden. Dennoch bereitete mich nichts auf ihre bevorstehenden Worte vor, die mich wirklich hart treffen sollten.

„Harry.", grüßte sie und schaute mich ernst an.

Ich stand auf. Janice ebenfalls und Melindas Blick wurde mörderisch.

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte ich aufgelöst, ihre zornige Miene ignorierend.

„Du kommst hierher… mit ihr?" Melindas Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, doch der Ärger darin mehr als deutlich. Ich schaute sie völlig verständnislos an und irgendwann ging wohl auch Melinda auf, dass ich nicht verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Du schleppst deine kleine Schlampe mit hierher, obwohl deine Frau gerade versucht hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen?", stieß Melinda schließlich alles andere als leise hervor.

Ich sah, wie Janice blass wurde und verwirrt zwei Schritte nach hinten tat. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. „WAS?", entfuhr es mir, bevor ich die Gelegenheit bekam mich zu einer vernünftigen Antwort zu sammeln.

„Aber ich bin… doch nur die Sekretärin…", stammelte die arme Janice völlig hilflos und schaute verwirrt immer wieder zwischen Melinda und mir hin und her.

Und dann flippte ich einfach aus. Auf die plötzlich heiße Welle der Wut, welche mich aus dem Hinterhalt überrollte war ich nicht gefasst. Vielleicht war dies auch auf den Schlafmangel zurückzuführen, vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass ich einfach nicht mehr anders konnte. Die angestauten Gefühle der letzten Monate brachen aus mir heraus.

Meine Magie war in Aufruhr. Ich merkte noch, dass sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und Zorn in mir aufloderte, mein Blut im wortwörtlichen Sinne zum Kochen brachte, kurz bevor sich meine Magie in einem gewaltigen Schub entlud.

Ich brüllte mir den Frust der letzten durchwachten Nächte, meiner Schuldgefühle und der Streitereien mit Ginny aus dem Leib, während ein magischer Sturm das Wartezimmer um uns herum praktisch pulverisierte. Janice ging kreischend in Deckung und auch Melinda wich mit angsterfülltem Gesicht vor mir zurück. Ich schrie nur noch lauter! Ich schrie Melinda all das entgegen, was ich eigentlich Ginny hätte sagen müssen! Dass ich nie auch nur eine andere Frau außer ihr angefasst hatte! Dass ich derjenige war, der sich fast ausschließlich um unseren Sohn kümmerte! Dass ich endgültig die Nase voll davon hatte einen auf heile Familie zu machen, nur damit die magische Gesellschaft sich nicht die Mäuler darüber zerriss, dass selbst der heilige Harry Potter auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch mit ganz normalen Problemen war.

Das war jedenfalls das, woran ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Wahrscheinlich schrie ich in meiner Rage noch sehr viel mehr heraus, was an und für sich nicht für die Ohren der Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war, doch das war mir in diesem Augenblick gleich.

Die Überreste der Wartezimmereinrichtung rasten auf mich zu und ich hörte Janice eine Warnung rufen. Es war überflüssig. Meine Magie richtete sich niemals gegen mich. Statt dessen versammelten sich die Trümmer in einer Kaskade aus Staub und Einzelteilen um mich herum, wirbelten an mir empor, nur um von einem letzten Energieschub endgültig atomisiert zu werden.

Feiner Staub hing in der Luft und brachte meine Augen zum Brennen. Darauf, dass dieses Brennen auf die Tränen zurückzuführen war, welche mir unbemerkt über die Wangen liefen, kam ich nicht einmal. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft bis zu einer Grenze, die ich nicht einmal für möglich gehalten hätte, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch.

Nur sehr langsam klärte sich die Sicht.

Staub lag auf jedem Zentimeter meiner Haut, er verstopfte meine Nase, hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund. Melinda und Janice kamen als graue Statuen in mein Sichtfeld zurück. Der Staub hatte sie in zwei verschmutzte Kreaturen ohne erkennbare Gesichtszüge verwandelt, die mich noch immer aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

Nach einem letzten wortlosen Blick an Melinda - die daraufhin ängstlich vor mir zurückwich - sagte ich Janice, dass ich mir den Rest der Woche frei nehmen würde.

Ich ging.

Das Letzte, was ich hörte war Janice's leise Stimme, die ein zittriges „Okay, Boss." herausbrachte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Chap II - Scherbenhaufen


	9. Chapter 8 Scherbenhaufen

Hallo, meine Lieblings-Reviewer,

ich wünsche euch ein wunderschönes Wochenende und viel Spaß mit dem freitäglichen neuen Kapitel. Wie immer bin ich echt gespannt auf eure Kommis *wink*

Zu danken habe ich heute:

**Reinadoreen** – Super erkannt, Melinda reagiert in dem Moment eben nicht als Therapeutin, sondern als Frau/Freundin von Ginny, die schließlich auch einen Schreck bekommen hat.

**Schneestaub** – Hui, danke, dass mit dem authentisch wiedergeben höre ich ja am liebsten, weil das auch am schwersten ist realistisch zu schreiben, warum die beiden sich nun schlussendlich ineinander verlieben *g*

**Schokoladia **- *lach* Na, ich muss ja auch noch genügend Potential für die übrigen Kapitel haben, oder? Es kommen schließlich noch ein paar *gg*

**Leni4888** – Omg, du bist ja fies drauf *gg*, du kannst Ginny wohl nicht sonderlich leiden, oder???

**mimaja** – Ehrlich gesagt wird Dora nichts dergleichen zu Draco sagen, sie ist nämlich der Meinung, dass Draco schon genug leidet.

**Muse **– ja, ja, ja, immer diese Sklaventreiber! Hier ist ja schon dein nächstes Kapitel *zwinker*

**zissy** – Noch so eine kleine Ginny-Hasserin, die arme Ginny, was hab ich da nur angefangen??? *g*

**skateZ **– Danke *gg*

**Little Whisper **und **descartes** für Ihre Mühen als meine Betas.

So long und bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Chapter II - Scherbenhaufen**

_Out of my life, out of my mind_

_Out of the tears we can't deny_

_We need to swallow all our pride_

_And leave these mess behind_

_(Fairytale gone bad - Sunrise Avenue)_

_Harry_

Der Tagesprophet war am nächsten Morgen wieder mit einem Bild eines bekannten Zauberers versehen. Meinem. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie dieses Foto ausgegraben hatten, doch ich wäre gut und gerne als Muggel-meuchelnder-Massenmörder durchgegangen! Im Großen und Ganzen war das auch der Hauptkonsens des Artikels. Irgendein Müll davon, dass ich es nicht aushielt nach Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und deswegen nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte… ich las diesen Schund nie zu Ende.

Nach meinem Ausbruch schickte ich Molly eine kurze Nachricht, dass ich einige Zeit für mich bräuchte, es Ginny den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und dass Hedwig mich finden würde, wenn es wichtig wäre. Auch wenn ich damit der armen Molly noch mehr Sorgen aufhalste, denn der Zeitpunkt für meinen Rückzug hätte schlechter wohl kaum sein können, kam nur wenig später Hedwig mit Mollys Antwort. Ich solle mir Zeit nehmen soviel ich bräuchte… Nach diesen Worten war ich mehr als beschämt.

Ich verkroch mich an dem einzigen Platz, von dem ich mit Sicherheit wusste, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen würde mich dort zu suchen. Der Heulenden Hütte.

Nun ja, vielleicht lag ich mit meiner Vermutung, dass mich niemand dort vermuten würde nicht ganz richtig, denn am Sonntag Abend tauchte Hermine dort auf. Mit niemand anderem im Gepäck als Melinda Jenkins.

Ich war kurz davor beide hochkant hinauszuwerfen, doch die widerliche Stimme der Vernunft hielt mich im letzten Augenblick doch noch davon ab. Ich würde nicht ewig vor den Trümmern meines Lebens davonlaufen können. Auch, wenn ich mir die letzten drei Tage erfolgreich eingeredet hatte, dass ich einfach auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus der Zaubererwelt verschwinden könnte.

Einzig der Gedanke an Nath hielt mich davon ab, meinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen oder ins Ausland zu apparieren um als Muggel neu anzufangen.

„Hallo, Harry.", sagte Hermine. Sie klang vorsichtig.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte ich und wandte den Blick wieder jenem kleinen Spalt zu, den die vernagelten Fenster offen ließen.

„Das war der letzte Ort, der mir eingefallen ist.", antwortete sie. Nun klang sie traurig.

„Geht es Nath gut?"

„Ja. Auch wenn er viel schreit. Er vermisst dich."

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und auf der ohnehin unendlichen Liste meiner Schuldgefühle kam nun auch noch hinzu, dass ich meinen Sohn im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Willst du nicht mit uns zurückkommen?", fragte Hermine, als ich minutenlang schwieg.

Ich seufzte und drehte mich endlich zu den beiden Frauen herum. „Sollte ich wohl.", antwortete ich matt.

„Du kannst nicht ewig davonlaufen.", teilte Melinda mir unerwünschter Weise mit. Ich bedachte sie mit einem bösartigen Blick. „Das ist mir klar", knurrte ich unfreundlich und sie wurde blass. Wahrscheinlich war ihr die Erinnerung daran, was passieren konnte, wenn man mich bis auf das Blut reizte, noch allzu frisch im Gedächtnis. „Keine Sorge, meine Magie hat sich wieder beruhigt.", spottete ich böse. Eine widerliche Befriedigung durchfuhr mich, als ich Melinda hart schlucken sah.

Dennoch überraschte sie mich. „Harry… bitte… ich würde gerne mit dir reden.", brachte Melinda leise hervor. Dann, mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine: „Allein."

Gleichgültig zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich werde wahrscheinlich bis ans Lebensende irgendwelche Therapien mit Ginny machen müssen. Allmählich gewöhne ich mich an den Seelenstriptease."

„Nein, nein. So meinte ich das nicht. Es… es geht um etwas, was Ginny mir anvertraut hat.", warf Melinda ein. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, auch wenn ihre gerade Körperhaltung versuchte das Gegenteil vorzutäuschen.

„Hier?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Könnt ihr das nicht zuhause machen?"

„Zuhause?", brach es aus mir heraus, gefolgt von einem abfälligen Schnauben, was ich bei Snape immer fürchterlich gefunden hatte. Wenn der Mann nur halb soviel privaten Schlamassel am Hals gehabt hatte, konnte ich mittlerweile durchaus verstehen, wie er so zynisch und unerträglich geworden war. Hilfe, was für ein fürchterlicher Gedanke! Ich fühlte mich mit Severus Snape solidarisch!

„Hier ist so gut, wie überall anders auch.", schaltete Melinda sich ein. Auch wenn ich stark vermutete, dass ihr überall anders lieber gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich war das einer ihrer Psychotricks. Wenn du dich schon mit einem Irren unterhalten musst, tu es da, wo der Irre sich wohl fühlt und vielleicht nicht sofort ausrastet. Prima.

Hermine warf mir einen langen Blick zu, den ich nur all zu gut kannte. „Keine Sorge, Hermine, ich werde ganz artig sein, okay? Und nachher komme ich mit zurück."

Sie fiel mir so unvermittelt um den Hals, dass sowohl Melinda als auch ich verdattert aus der Wäsche schauten. Einige Sekunden lang sagte Hermine gar nichts, sondern hielt mich nur umklammert, als wolle sie mich nie wieder loslassen. Erst als ich ihre Umarmung zaghaft erwiderte, löste sie sich soweit von mir um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, nicht wahr, Harry? Egal was es ist!"

Mit allergrößter Mühe unterdrückte ich ein belustigtes Kichern. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ihre Beteuerungen meine Gefühle für Draco Malfoy mit einschlossen. Nun, ich war noch nicht soweit diesbezüglich Stellung zu beziehen und begnügte mich damit sie nun meinerseits wieder fest in die Arme zu schließen. „Das weiß ich doch, Hermine. Wir haben schon soviel miteinander durchgemacht…" Auch wenn ich Ron und Hermine damals in Hogwarts niemals von meinen Gefühlen für Draco erzählt hatte, oder von den wahren Vorkommnissen im Trophäenzimmer. Sicherlich bemerkten meine Freunde in den folgenden Wochen, dass ich mich verändert hatte, doch entweder schoben sie es auf den Druck des bevorstehenden Kampfes oder glaubten meinen fadenscheinigen Erklärungen, ich sei nur etwas gestresst. Sie versuchten nie, es mir wirklich ernsthaft zu entlocken.

„Eben, Harry, eben. Komm zurück und rede mit uns. Wir sind deine Freunde. Deine Familie! Und wir lieben dich, ganz egal, was zwischen dir und Ginny passiert ist oder passieren wird.", brachte Hermines warme Stimme mich aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Realität der Heulenden Hütte.

Ich schluckte einen plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufkommenden Kloß hinunter und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hermines Nähe, ihre Wärme war tröstlich und so vertraut. Hatten wir vor meinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort uns nicht ebenso in den Armen gelegen. Nicht wissend, ob wir den nächsten Tag überleben würden?

Ich ließ sie los und brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande. So schlimm wie der Kampf gegen Voldemort war meine jetzige Situation dann doch nicht und ich war Hermine dankbar, dass sie mich daran erinnert hatte. Allerdings erinnerte ich mich auch schmerzlich daran, dass ich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung Voldemort gegenüber getreten war. Ich hatte damals noch immer mit den ungewohnten Gefühlen zu Draco zu kämpfen und litt Höllenqualen unter seinem Desinteresse. Doch mein erster Gedanke, nachdem ich Voldemort endlich in die Hölle geschickt hatte, in welcher er seit Jahren hätte schmoren sollen, galt Draco. Ich wurde ohnmächtig und glaubte in den wenigen Sekunden, als mein Bewusstsein gerade am davonschwimmen war, dass Voldemort mich doch noch getötet hatte. Und wieder dachte ich an Draco.

„Gut, dann bis nachher.", sagte Hermine. Sie nickte Melinda zum Abschied zu und ging. Ich hörte das leise Ploppen, als sie vor der Zimmertür disapparierte.

„Setzen wir uns.", sagte ich an Melinda gewandt und deutete auf die wacklig aussehende Couch vor dem erloschenen Kamin. Melinda betrachtete das Möbel zweifelnd und ich stellte fest, dass Hermines Trost mich in die Lage versetzt hatte ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit unserer Familientherapeutin ertragen zu können. „Keine Sorge. Ich hab die letzten Nächte drauf geschlafen. Sie wird nicht zusammenbrechen und ich hab vorher einen Reinigungszauber durchgeführt."

„Sieht nicht so aus.", murmelte Melinda zweifelnd. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ sie sich neben mir nieder. Bevor ich Gelegenheit bekam mich zu fragen, warum Melinda mit mir allein sprechen wollte, fing sie auch schon an. Ich hörte an ihrer Stimme, wie angespannt sie war.

„Hör zu, Harry. Ich bin weniger hier als eure Therapeutin, als Ginnys… nein, eure Freundin." Melinda versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, welches ich ehrlich erwiderte. Es stimmte. In den vergangenen Monaten hatten Ginny und ich viel Zeit bei Melinda verbracht, was zum einen sicherlich daran lag, dass Ginny und Melinda ähnliche Interessen hatten, als auch daran, dass Melinda unzählige Wochenenden in unserem Haus verbracht hatte, wenn Ginny meinte, es ginge ihr besonders schlecht. Sie kannte mich nicht so gut wie Hermine oder Ron, dennoch konnte ich ihr dieses Gespräch nicht abschlagen.

„Ginny ist… zuerst sollte ich wohl sagen, dass ihr Selbstmordversuch nicht allzu ernsthaft war. Sie hat ein leichtes Gift zu sich genommen, gepaart mit einem Schlaffluch. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre sie höchstens mit Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit von allein wieder aufgewacht, wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht gefunden hätte."

Ich schwieg und starrte betreten auf meine Hände. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ich sie ineinander verschlungen, ein sicheres Zeichen für meine Angespanntheit und eine Unart, die ich mir seit Hogwarts nicht mehr hatte abgewöhnen können. Ginny. Ich sah ihr Gesicht vor mir. Wie hübsch und lebenslustig sie in Hogwarts noch war… ganz anders als die Ginny, mit der ich nun mein Leben teilte. Ein Hauch Sentimentalität schlich sich in meine Gedanken und ich versuchte herauszufinden an welchem Punkt unserer Beziehung etwas gründlich schief gegangen war. Ich hatte auch Ginny nie etwas von der Nacht mit Draco im Trophäenzimmer erzählt und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass sie es irgendwie herausgefunden hatte. Wie hätte sie das auch tun sollen? Wir waren damals noch nicht wieder zusammen und ich dachte nicht daran, ausgerechnet ihr zu erzählen, mit wem sich meine Gedanken im Allgemeinen beschäftigten. Genau genommen hatte ich niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon gesagt, dass ich mit Draco in jener Nacht alles außer Pokalenputzen gemacht hatte.

„…wahrscheinlich war es nur ein weiterer Ruf um Aufmerksamkeit.", schloss Melinda und ich zwang meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit?", brach es aus mir heraus. Ich hörte Melinda seufzen und hob die Hand, um eine Erwiderung ihrerseits von vornherein zu unterbinden. „Nein, schon gut, vergiss es, tu einfach so, als hätte ich es nicht gesagt."

„Ich weiß, Ginny verlangt im Moment einfach zu viel von dir… aber, gut, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Zaubertrank herumreden. Ginny denkt, dass du sie betrügst.", konstatierte Melinda und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

Mir kam kurz der Gedanke, dass Therapeuten durchaus etwas begriffsstutzig waren, denn wie sonst hätte sie vergessen können, was ich ihr entgegenschrie, während ich das Wartezimmer im Krankenhaus zerlegte?

„Deswegen die Beleidigung meiner Sekretärin? Sehr professionell für eine Therapeutin, wirklich, Melinda.", schoss ich ihr entgegen. Sie zuckte zusammen. Meine Spitze hatte getroffen.

„Das war doch nur weil…", sie atmete durch und zwang sich mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Ginny vermutet, dass du was mit dieser Kleinen am Laufen hast. Und ich war einfach noch so aufgeregt… sicherlich hätte ich es dir auch anders beibringen können."

Ehe ich es verhindern konnte, kam ein genervtes Stöhnen über meine Lippen. Wie oft hatte ich dieses Thema schon mit Ginny durchdiskutierte. „Nein, habe ich nicht, hatte ich nie und werde ich auch nicht haben. Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich Ginny angeboten habe Veritaserum zu nehmen um ihr zu beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?" Meine letzten Worte waren leiser als ich beabsichtigt hatte, denn natürlich dachte ich an Draco. Ich hatte Ginny betrogen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Nur eben mit keiner Frau.

Leider war Melinda in dieser Hinsicht alles anderes als begriffsstutzig. Ihr Blick wurde bohrend. „Du hast nie etwas mit deiner Sekretärin gehabt?"

„Nein. Sieh sie dir doch an und dann Ginny. Janice ist nicht mein Typ. Sie ist eine gute Assistentin, das ist alles."

„Und wie ist es mit anderen Frauen?"

„Nein." Ich war überrascht darüber, wie mühelos ich Melinda ins Gesicht log. Gut, sicherlich war das mit den anderen Frauen nicht gelogen, doch Dracos Bild stand mir überdeutlich vor Augen. Das und das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinem Körper. Ich schluckte.

„Keine anderen Frauen?", hakte Melinda noch immer misstrauisch nach.

„Merlinszeiten, NEIN! Ich hatte noch nicht mal vor unserer Zeit was mit anderen Frauen! Abgesehen von einem ziemlich nassen Kuss mit Cho Chang, aber das weiß Ginny doch."

Melinda schien einen Augenblick abgelenkt. „Cho Chang? Ist das nicht die Freundin von diesem Muggelpopstar?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, sie war in Hogwarts einen Jahrgang über mir, sozusagen meine erste Liebe. Aber mehr als ein Kuss ist da nie gewesen."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ausgerechnet du die erste Frau geheiratet hast, mit der du geschlafen hast!"

„Ja.", ich spürte, wie meine Wange brannten. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin nicht so der Weiberheld." Merlin, beinahe hätte ich selbst über dieses Statement lachen müssen. Nein, ein Weiberheld war ich wahrlich nie und genau genommen war ich sogar ziemlich monogam. Ich liebte eine Frau. Ginny. Und einen Mann. Draco. Verdammt!

„Hör zu, selbst wenn ich nicht soviel Zeit mit euch verbracht hätte, dass ich allein in deinen Augen sehe, dass du versuchst etwas vor mir zu verbergen… jeder Therapeut, der sein Diplom nicht in der Nockturngasse gekauft hat, könnte es sehen." Melinda rückte näher an mich heran und legte mir - sehr zu meiner Verwunderung - eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Konnte sie es sehen? Konnte sie sehen, dass ich selbst jetzt, bei unserem Gespräch über meine Ehe, meine Frau, eigentlich an Draco dachte?

Mit einem Ruck holte mich die Gegenwart ein, denn der Griff ihrer Finger um meinen Schenkel verstärkte sich. Zusammen mit den Erinnerungen an Dracos Hände war es eine Kombination, die mich in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Keine andere Frau, außer Ginny! Niemals!", sagte ich fest. Etwas huschte durch Melindas Blick, zu kurz, als dass ich es hätte identifizieren können.

„Nun, Ginny glaubt jedenfalls, dass du sie betrügst und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich das ebenfalls. Warum hast du Draco Malfoy zu eurem Fall hinzugezogen? Er ist weder Experte auf dem Gebiet der Pränataldiagnostik, noch…"

„Er hat Nathans Leben gerettet!", unterbrach ich sie unwirsch und presste die Kiefer aufeinander, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich Melinda in die Falle gegangen war.

Merkwürdigerweise verschwand ihr harter Gesichtsausdruck und machte einem weichen Lächeln Platz. „Ginny hat Recht, nicht wahr, Harry? Du hast sie betrogen, auch wenn es keine Frau war."

Ich war schockiert über die Einfachheit ihrer Feststellung.

„Ich…", stammelte ich ziemlich unbeholfen. Einerseits wollte ich es Melinda sagen. Ich wollte endlich aussprechen, was mir seit Monaten - nein, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, seit jener Nacht in Hogwarts - durch den Kopf ging. Andererseits wollte ich es verschweigen, denn ich wusste, wenn ich meine Gefühle einmal ausgesprochen, das Unglaubliche in Worte gefasst hatte, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Kein Zurück in mein altes Leben. Kein Zurück für Ginny und mich.

Plötzlich konnte ich unmöglich auch nur eine weitere Sekunde ruhig sitzen bleiben. Ich sprang so abrupt auf, dass Melinda sich erschrocken nach hinten fallen ließ. Das Sofa gab ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich. Ich war außer mir. Mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich hörte meinen Herzschlag so deutlich wie Paukenschläge. Schweiß brach mir aus allen Poren und ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Weiß… Ginny… weiß sie, dass…?", ich brach das Krächzen ab, welches von meiner Stimme übrig geblieben war.

„Nein.", antwortete Melinda überraschend ruhig. „Nein. Sie denkt, du hast was mit Janice."

„Oh scheiße…", murmelte ich und blieb stehen. Mit beiden Händen fuhr ich mir durch das Haar. Die Flut an Gefühlen, welche über mir hereinbrach, machte mich hilflos. Da war diese ungeheuere Erleichterung, als ob ein ganzer Steinbruch von meinem Herzen verschwunden wäre und ich erkannte, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre meine Selbstverleugnung praktisch zur Perfektion gebracht hatte. Die Erleichterung darüber, mir endlich selbst einzugestehen, dass ich eben nicht war wie Ron. Wie Fred und George, wie jeder verdammte andere heterosexuelle Kerl, den ich kannte, hielt nur einen Augenblick lang an. Dann wurde sie von der Last meiner Schuldgefühle hinfortgespült.

Wie lange hatte ich mich selbst belogen? Und mit mir meine Freunde? Meine Familie? Ja, selbst meinen Sohn?

„Harry." Melinda. Noch immer ruhig.

Ich zwang meinen Blick zu ihr.

„Es ist okay.", sagte sie und ich spürte den Anflug eines hysterischen Lachens in meiner Kehle aufsteigen.

„Nein.", spuckte ich hervor. „Nein, das ist es nicht! Ich bin Harry Merlins-verdammter-Scheiß-Held-der-Welt Potter! Ich kann nicht… ich bin doch nicht…"

„Schwul?", fragte Melinda. Ich zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie mir einen Fluch aufgehalst. Meine Arme waren mit einemmal bleischwer und sackten an meinen Seiten hinab. Kopfschmerzen begannen leise hinter meiner Stirn zu hämmern und ich hatte den bitteren Geschmack der unerwünschten Erkenntnis auf der Zunge.

Melinda stand auf und kam zu mir. „Hör mal, es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass…"

„WAS?", blaffte ich außer mir. Ich verlor die Kontrolle. „Was soll in Ordnung sein? Dass ich Ginny angelogen habe? Dass ich Nathan angelogen habe? Und Ron, Hermine, Molly, Arthur, selbst Draco?"

Melindas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und ich verfluchte mich ein weiters Mal. „Draco… er ist es also?"

Verständnislos erwiderte ich ihren Blick. „Er ist was?"

„Er ist der Grund, warum du dich nicht mehr verstecken kannst?", vermutete Melinda und ich brauchte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu wissen, dass sie Recht hatte. Schon wieder.

Mehr als ein Schulterzucken brachte ich als Antwort jedoch einfach nicht zustande. Selten hatte ich mich derart hilflos gefühlt. Und verwirrt.

Melinda legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm. „Weiß er es denn?"

„Weiß er was?", ich kam mir allmählich dumm vor ständig ihre Fragen zu wiederholen. Doch in meinem Kopf, in meinen Gedanken und erst recht in meinen Gefühlen schwirrte es derart, dass an eine rationale Konversation einfach nicht zu denken war.

„Dass du… an Männern interessiert bist?" ich war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie das Wort ‚schwul' nicht aussprach. Dennoch war meine Antwort schockierend direkt: „Ich denke nach den beiden Malen, in denen ich sein bestes Stück im Hintern hatte, ja, er weiß es."

Nun klappte Melinda die Kinnlade hinunter. „Du… du hast… ihr… du hattest Sex mit Malfoy? Mit DEM Draco Malfoy?"

Die ganze Situation war derart absurd, dass ich sogar ein Lachen zustande brachte. Wie oft musste Draco sich in unserer Kindheit gewünscht haben, dass jemand mal so fassungslos sagen würde: DER Draco Malfoy?

„Ja, stell dir vor."

„Malfoy ist schwul?" Sie sah ernsthaft erschüttert aus und in mir keimte der Verdacht, dass Melinda nicht unglücklich darüber gewesen sein dürfte Draco zufällig im Krankenhaus über den Weg zu laufen.

„Ja, so schwul, wie ein Kerl nur sein kann. Ich dachte nicht, dass er daraus ein großes Geheimnis macht, nachdem sein Freund so locker in sein Büro spaziert kam."

„Du hast es gesagt."

„Hä?", machte ich ahnungslos.

„Schwul. Du hast es gesagt.", stellte Melinda grinsend fest.

„Oh.", machte ich wenig geistreich.

„Es ist nur ein Wort, Harry. Wie Voldemort. Nur ein Wort."

„Richtig.", sagte ich und dachte: ‚Gütiger Himmel, aber ein Wort, das mein Leben auf den Kopf stellt'.

„Also… er weiß, dass du - ist ja gut, schau nicht so, ich sag es ja nicht - auf Männer stehst… aber er hat einen festen Freund?"

Ich nickte und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während ich an den baumlangen Kerl dachte, der mir mit seinen Fanbeteuerungen auf den Geist gegangen war.

„Was fühlst du dabei?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Bei dem Chaos in meinem Kopf bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt etwas fühle außer Schuld gegenüber Ginny und Nathan."

Melinda wurde wieder ernst. „Du tust niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn du dich selbst weiterhin verleugnest, Harry."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

„Ginny die Wahrheit sagen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass deine Ehe endgültig gescheitert ist. Dann wirst du dich mit deinen Freunden auseinandersetzen müssen und nach dem ersten Sturm die Trümmer zusammenfegen und nach vorn schauen."

~~*~~

Wie furchtbar einfach dieser Ratschlag doch aus Melindas Mund geklungen hatte.

Und wie unendlich viel schwerer war es, ihn in die Realität umzusetzen. Sicherlich hatte Melinda Recht mit ihrer Behauptung, ich könne mich nicht weiterhin verstellen. Obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher war, denn immerhin hatte es jahrelang bestens funktioniert. Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass es mir keinen Spaß gemacht hätte mit Ginny zu schlafen… doch wenn ich meinen ehelichen Sex mit den beiden Malen mit Draco verglich… kam ich zu zwei sehr eindeutigen Ergebnissen. Erstens: Ich stand tatsächlich auf Männer. Zweitens: Ich wollte mich nicht länger schuldig dafür fühlen, was oder wie ich empfand.

Entgegen Melindas Rat gleich reinen Tisch zu machen, entschied ich mich dafür meine Erlebnisse mit Draco weiterhin für mich zu behalten, denn so schmerzlich es auch für mich war, es sah nicht danach aus, als hätte Draco weiterhin Interesse an mir.

Das Gespräch mit Ginny war ein einziges Drama.

Glücklicherweise hatte Melinda genau dies vorausgesehen und war dort, um mir moralisch und Ginny praktisch zur Seite zu stehen. Zuerst weigerte Ginny sich einfach mir zu glauben und dachte tatsächlich, ich würde nur behaupten schwul zu sein um meine Affäre mit Janice zu vertuschen.

Diese Phase hielt ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang an, dann hatte Melinda ihr zweifellos klargemacht, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Es war furchtbar. Ich blickte Ginny in die Augen und sah ein weiteres Stück von ihr zerbrechen. Wir weinten beide. Ginny, weil sie einsehen musste, dass ihr Märchen keine Wirklichkeit werden würde und ich, weil ich ihr niemals hatte wehtun wollen. Trotz der schwierigen Zeiten, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, lag mir noch immer viel an ihr und so waren meine tränenerstickten Worte wie leid es mir tue nichts als die reine Wahrheit. Ich wollte sie doch lieben. Genauso tief und wirklich, wie sie es verdiente. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Nach der Phase der Tränen und der Verzweiflung kam die Resignation. Ginnys Tränen versiegten und es zerriss mir fast das Herz sie so völlig geschlagen und in sich zusammengesunken vor mir sitzen zu sehen. Melinda hielt sie im Arm. Ginny sagte, dass sie ihre Sachen packen und zurück zu ihren Eltern ziehen würde. Ich protestierte und schlug vor, dass ich gehen würde. Diesmal protestierte Ginny. Sie sagte, dass sie in ihrem Zustand mit den noch immer anhaltenden Depressionen besser nicht mit meinem Sohn allein in meinem Haus bleiben sollte.

Das war der Moment, als ich begriff, wie krank sie wirklich war. Angst schnürte mir das Herz zu und ich war minutenlang wie versteinert. Selbst Melinda schien erschüttert und drückte Ginny noch ein wenig fester an sich. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie aus Rache an mir Nathan etwas antun könnte, brachte mich fast um den Verstand, denn obwohl ich wusste, dass es die Krankheit war, die diese furchtbaren Worte aus ihr sprach, war da plötzlich eine Distanz zwischen uns, die größer nicht hätte sein können. Meine mühsam zusammen gezimmerte, heile Welt stürzte in sich zusammen und es gab nichts mehr, was ich dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Ginny würde zurück zu ihren Eltern gehen und ich konnte Nathan unmöglich weiterhin bei Molly lassen. Nicht nachdem was Ginny gerade gesagt hatte.

Am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches, denn wie sollte ich Nathan allein versorgen, war es Melinda, die mir zumindest einen vorübergehenden Ausweg anbot. Sie schlug vor, dass Ginny eine zeitlang in eine geschlossene Therapie gehen sollte. Sowohl zu Nathans Schutz, als auch für ihre Genesung. Und, das machte Melinda sehr deutlich als Bedingung klar, diese Behandlung würde irgendwo erfolgen, wo Ginny viel Sonne und ein völlig neues Umfeld bekommen würde. Mit anderen Worten: weit, weit weg von England, von mir und von Nathan.

Zu unserer beider Überraschung stimmte Ginny sofort zu.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Melinda nahm Ginny mit in die Klinik um die noch nötigen Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Jedenfalls sagte sie das. Ich hatte eher die Vermutung, dass sie Ginny einfach unter Kontrolle haben wollte, denn auch sie war noch immer verdächtig blass seit Ginnys Worten über Nathan.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Fuchsbau und seinen Bewohnern einen Besuch abzustatten. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen hatte ich vergessen, dass es Mollys Geburtstag war und ich somit die versammelte Verwandtschaft antraf. Mittlerweile war ich emotional derart am Boden, dass selbst das mir nichts mehr ausmachte. Ich tröstete mich damit, dass ich dieses Gespräch dann nur einmal führen würde, ohne mir jeden der Weasleys einzeln vorknöpfen zu müssen.

Molly wusste sofort, dass es etwas nicht stimmte, als sie mein blasses Gesicht sah und drückte mir Nathan in den Arm. Ich war dankbar für dessen kindliche Unbekümmertheit, in der er sich glücklich in meine Arme kuschelte und leise vor sich hinbrabbelte. Für einen Augenblick drückte ich meine Nase in Nathans schwarzes Haar und genoss seinen Geruch nach Puder und Babycreme.

Ich folgte Molly in das Wohnzimmer und sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. Alle waren da. Ron, Hermine, die Zwillinge, Bill und die schwangere Fleur, selbst Charlie war den weiten Weg aus Rumänien gekommen. Ich fasste mich kurz und war angeekelt darüber, wie kalt meine Stimme klang. Völlig überzeugt davon, dass ich absolut emotionslos wirken musste, erzählte ich, dass Ginny und ich uns getrennt hatten. Dass Ginny in der Klinik sei und sich auf einen ‚Kuraufenthalt' im Ausland vorbereite. Ach ja, und dass der Grund für unsere Trennung die unbedeutende Tatsache war, dass ich nicht länger verheimlichen wollte, dass ich homosexuell war oder zumindest - naja - stark bisexuell.

Ich hatte das Gefühl neben mir zu stehen und mich bei meiner ‚Beichte' zu beobachten. Dennoch sah ich nicht, wie deutlich mir die Verzweiflung und die Traurigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, wie fest ich Nathan umklammerte, als sei er mein einziger Halt, der noch übrig war, wie unübersehbar ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Die Reaktionen der Weasleys hätten mich nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen können. Denn statt des erwarteten Entsetzens, den angedrohten Flüchen und vielleicht den Rauswurf aus dem Fuchsbau, herrschte einen Wimpernschlag lang nichts als Stille.

„Aber… willst du, willst du damit sagen, dass du Ginny nie wirklich geliebt hast?", fragte Ron leise. Die Zerrissenheit in seiner Stimme ließ mich schauern. „Nein…", antwortete ich krächzend, „…ich liebe Ginny noch immer, nur… ich kann…"

„Nicht mit ihr auf diese Weise zusammen sein?", beendete Charlie meinen Satz und schaute mich aus ruhigen Augen an. Hilflos nickte ich und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich die widersprüchlichen Gefühle erklären sollte, wenn ich sie nicht einmal selbst verstand.

Merkwürdigerweise schien Charlie tatsächlich zu verstehen, was in mir vorging, denn er erhob sich und schloss mich und Nathan so selbstverständlich in die Arme, dass alles, was ich tun konnte war, ihn fassungslos anzustarren. Seine nächsten Worte steigerten - was ich bis dahin für vollkommen unmöglich gehalten hätte - meine Erschütterung noch.

„Hör zu, Harry, ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst! Bei meinem coming out ging es mir ähnlich und auch wenn es sich jetzt nicht so anfühlt, du wirst sehen, es war richtig diesen Weg der Wahrheit zu gehen. Du kannst nichts dafür, wie du empfindest und es sollte niemanden geben, der dich dafür verurteilt." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Molly sich die Hand auf die Brust legte und mich sehr bekümmert anschaute. Arthur erhob sich und blieb hinter ihr stehen, beide Hände auf ihren Schultern abgelegt. „Wir wissen, dass du Ginny nie absichtlich wehtun würdest, Harry.", sagte er leise. Dennoch bildete ich mir ein tiefes Bedauern in seinem Blick zu lesen.

Ich spürte, wie Tränen in meinen Augen brannten und blinzelte sie mit aller Macht fort. Mein Blick suchte Ron. Ich sah, wie er seufzte und einen schnellen Blick mit Hermine tauschte, als sich unsere Blicke erneut trafen, brachte er ein zaghaftes Grinsen zustande. Ich war nicht gefasst auf die Welle der Erleichterung, die mich erfasste, als ich begriff, dass keiner der Weasleys mich verachten würde, für das, was ich war… was ich empfand. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass die ersten Tränen meine Wangen überfluteten.

Charlie drückte mich noch einmal fester und fuhr fort: „Ich denke, dass ich für alle hier Anwesenden spreche, wenn ich dir sage, dass sich an unserer Liebe für dich nichts ändern wird. Du bist in all den Jahren wie ein weiterer, kleiner Bruder für mich geworden und hey… jetzt hab ich endlich jemanden, den ich in die Clubs mitschleifen kann." Charlies Lächeln war sowohl tröstlich, als auch neckend.

Die Zwillinge stöhnten und verlangten lautstark, dass Charlie und ich keine Debatten über enge Hosen von Männern in ihrem Beisein führen sollten.

Hermine und Ron standen auf und traten zu uns, Hermine nahm mir Nathan nach einer kurzen Umarmung ab und ich fand mich Rons forschendem Blick gegenüber.

„Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt?", fragte er leise. Die Zwillinge verstummten.

Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern, doch meine Antwort war ehrlicher, als ich von mir selbst erwartet hatte: „Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben."

„Blödmann.", sagte Ron und umarmte mich.

~~*~~

Die Ereignisse der nächsten Wochen brachen wie eine Sturmflut über mich herein und ich hatte das Gefühl nie wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen.

Zuerst war da Ginnys Abreise. Melinda organisierte in Windeseile einen Aufenthalt in einer renommierten ‚geschlossenen' Kurklinik in Südafrika, für welche man im Normalfall monatelange Wartezeiten in Kauf nehmen musste. Ich hatte den nicht unbegründeten Verdacht, dass der Name ‚Harry Potter' bei der Bereitstellung eines Platzes eine schwerwiegende Rolle gespielt haben durfte. Letztlich war mir das ziemlich egal, solange es Ginny half.

Sogar die Abreise war schneller organisiert, als es im Normalfall überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre. Melinda bestand angesichts Ginnys angeschlagenem Zustand auf eine offizielle Portschlüsselreise. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass Ginny sich absichtlich zersplittern würde, wenn sie ihr gestattete zu Apparieren. Mir war es Recht. Ginny und ich brachten einen - angesichts der verfahrenen Situation - sehr anständigen Abschied hinter uns. Sie umarmte mich und küsste Nathan, doch es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie froh darüber war endlich die Chance in Angriff zu nehmen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie bat mich darum gut auf Nathan aufzupassen, was ich aus vollstem Herzen versprechen konnte. Kurz bevor sie und Melinda - welche sie vorsichtshalber die erste Woche begleiten würde - in das internationale Portschlüssel-Gate von Heathrow stiegen, griff Ginny nach meiner Hand. Molly, Arthur und der Rest der kleinen Abschiedsdelegation wandten dezent den Blick ab, um uns einen Augenblick der Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

Das Gefühl ihrer kleinen, kalten Hand in meiner war so unendlich vertraut. Ich erwiderte ihren sanften Druck und wärmte ihre Finger, wie ich es in besseren Zeiten so oft getan hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren großen Augen, doch Ginny hielt sie tapfer zurück. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Mir auch, Ginny.", antwortete ich leise und nach einem Augenblick, in dem ihre Hand noch in der meinen lag, zog Ginny sich zurück. Molly und Arthur traten vor und umarmten sie.

Melinda erschien an meiner Seite und streichelte Nathan die Wange. „Und nun Harry, Trümmer fegen!", sagte sie zum Abschied und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Ich nickte dankbar und Melinda trat neben Ginny in das Portschlüssel-Gate. Eine Stewardess bat uns zurückzutreten und schloss die gläserne Absperrung, die verhindern sollte, dass sich aus Versehen jemand mit teleportierte, der eine internationale Reise nicht genehmigt bekommen hatte.

Wir winkten alle ein letztes Mal. Die Stewardess wünschte eine gute Reise. Ginny und Melinda griffen nach dem goldenen Schlüssel der Reisegesellschaft und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.

~~*~~

Nach einigen Wochen schien es Ginny tatsächlich besser zu gehen, denn sie schrieb mir - nun ja, eigentlich ja Nathan - wöchentlich und selbst ihre Briefe klangen mit jedem Mal ein wenig mehr nach der alten Ginny, in welche ich mich verliebt hatte.

Alles in allem hätte ich ja annehmen sollen, dass nach Ginnys Abreise ein wenig Ruhe in mein Leben einkehren würde. Doch das war selbstverständlich nicht der Fall. Zuerst war da die Tatsache, dass ich Janice die ein oder andere Erklärung schuldig war, denn natürlich wusste sie bis zu meinem Ausfall im Krankenhaus nichts von meiner Ehekrise. Glücklicherweise mochte sie mich genug, um mir nach einem Strauß Blumen und einer Flasche Orchideennektar zu verzeihen.

Dann war da die Tatsache, dass ich fast täglich an Draco erinnert wurde, denn aus aller Welt trafen immer neue Ladungen von Inferi ein, welche dank Dracos neuem Wundermittel behandelt werden sollten. Stets war es Dracos Sekretärin Dora, die in meinem Büro auftauchte, sich zu einer Tasse Tee überreden ließ und mir dann den Erhalt der Inferi bestätigte. Je mehr ich diese Frau kennen lernte, desto sympathischer wurde sie mir. So kam es auch, dass ich sie um ein Autogramm von Draco bat, welches ich einer völlig überraschten Janice zum Geburtstag überreichte, auch wenn es mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung kostete es nicht in meiner Schreibtischschublade verschwinden zu lassen um in ungestörten Momenten darauf niederzustarren.

Nathan blieb tagsüber bei Molly, welche sich einfach abgöttisch gut um ihn kümmerte und verhätschelte, wo sie nur konnte. Je mehr der Kleine sich bemerkbar machen konnte, desto mehr ahnte ich, dass sich dieses Verwöhntwerden rächen würde, denn schon jetzt legte Nath einen erstaunlichen Dickkopf an den Tag. Es dauerte einige Wochen, bevor ich begriff, dass sein plötzliches schrilles Schreien nicht darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er sich bei seinen Krabbelversuchen wehgetan hatte, sondern einfach daran lag, dass er seinen Willen nicht bekam. Da würde mir noch einiges an Trotzigkeit blühen!

Ja. Und dann war da natürlich noch mein anderes Problem. Oder eigentlich waren es ja zwei. Zum einen Draco selbst. Aus diversen Presseberichten wusste ich ja, dass er sich mittlerweile öffentlich zu seinem Freund bekannte - Roger O`Donnell, derselbe baumlange Kerl, den ich damals in seinem Büro getroffen hatte. Immer mal wieder tauchten Bilder von den beiden auf irgendwelchen wissenschaftlichen Veranstaltungen auf. Janice war untröstlich. Ebenso wie ich.

Zum anderen: Die Tatsache, dass ja niemand außer Melinda wusste, was ich wirklich für Draco empfand. Und so, wie die Dinge lagen, würde ich es auch für mich behalten.

Um der ungeschönten Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben. Ich hatte einfach panische Angst davor Draco noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten. Nach meinem übereilten Verschwinden aus seiner Wohnung hatte ich es verpasst ihm persönlich gegenüberzutreten und ihm klarzumachen, dass ich ihn wollte.

Denn so war es ja leider. Trotz all meiner Arbeit, trotz der Trennung von Ginny, der Tatsache, dass ich jetzt ein allein erziehender Vater war und trotz der Gefühlswirren, die mein coming out mit sich brachte, galt mein letzter Gedanke am Abend ihm. Draco.

Nicht, dass ich nicht versucht hätte genau das zu verhindern! Doch selbst wenn ich es schaffte meine Gedanken zu zwingen einen Tag einmal nicht bei ihm zu sein, schlich der verfluchte Kerl sich in meine Träume und folterte mich mit seiner Anwesenheit. Wenn es ja wenigstens rein sexuelle Träume gewesen wären, dann hätte ich mich selbst damit beruhigen können, dass ich nun einmal auf blonde, gut gebaute Kerle mit hellen Augen stand. Damit war ich weiß Merlin nicht allein! Aber nein, es waren eben keine sexuellen Träume! Das wäre ja auch zu einfach! Nein, es waren Träume von ganz alltäglichen Dingen und gerade das machte mir zu schaffen. Ich träumte davon, dass ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und Nath mit Draco auf dem Fußboden vorfand, wie sie Ball spielten oder sich ein Bilderbuch ansahen. Ein anderer Traum handelte einfach nur davon, dass ich morgens aufstand und eine Tasse Kaffee in der Küche vorfand, welche von einem Zauber warmgehalten wurde. Eine Tasse Kaffee, die Draco mir gemacht hatte, bevor er zur Arbeit ging.

Zwei Monate nach Ginnys Abreise war ich überzeugt davon, dass ich besessen war!

Und ich konnte mit niemandem darüber reden. Außer mit Melinda. Doch die blickte mich stets mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sagte immer dasselbe: „Sag es ihnen!"

Natürlich hörte ich nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihren Rat, denn ich redete mir noch immer ein, dass ich Draco würde vergessen können. Irgendwann. Dass er mich ja offensichtlich nicht vermisste, wenn er seinen Freund schon zu offiziellen Anlässen mitschleppte und der Öffentlichkeit demonstrierte, wie glücklich man als homosexuelles Paar sein konnte.

Nach weiteren zwei Monaten beschloss ich den Tagespropheten abzubestellen, denn ich war mir sicher, sofern ich noch ein einziges Bild von Draco und seinem Freund - der mir im Übrigen immer unsympathischer wurde - sah, würde ich durchdrehen und das halbe Ministerium in Schutt und Asche legen.

So vermied ich an diesem Morgen auch meinen üblichen Weg durch Janice's Büro und trat gleich in meinen Wirkungskreis. Ich seufzte, als ich die Aktenstapel sah und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder gegangen. Nath hatte mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, da seine durchbrechenden Zähne ihm zu schaffen machten und allein der Gedanke daran, mich die kommenden Stunden mit dem ohnehin schon verhassten Papierkram zu beschäftigen, wirkte einschläfernd auf mich.

Janice kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee herein und schaute mich mitleidig an. „Schlaflose Nacht?"

Ich nickte und ließ mich in meinen Stuhl fallen. Dankbar nahm ich die Tasse entgegen und stürzte sie beinahe in einem Zug hinunter. Als Janice mir den Tagespropheten reichen wollte, winkte ich hektisch ab.

Irritiert schaute sie mich an und ich murmelte ohne nachzudenken, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Das Klopfen an meiner Tür hörte ich gar nicht. „Nein, heute nicht, Janice! Noch ein Bild von Draco und ich werde Amok laufen!"

„Boss?", fragte Janice nun endgültig verwirrt.

„Kaffee?", antwortete ich unsinnigerweise und unterdrückte den Impuls vielleicht doch einen klitzekleinen Blick auf die Titelseite zu werfen.

„Holen sie ihm einen Kaffee, Schätzchen, ihr Boss sieht furchtbar aus."

Janice und ich fuhren herum und sahen Dora in der Tür stehen, einen Regenschirm unter dem einen und eine braune Papiertüte unter dem anderen Arm. Ergeben schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen. Müdigkeit brannte hinter meinen Lidern und das erste verdächtige Pulsieren eines heftigen Kopfschmerzes machte sich in meinen Schläfen bemerkbar.

„Kaffee, Janice! Am besten gleich eine ganze Kanne. Oder zwei…", murmelte ich und bot Dora einen Stuhl an. Scheinbar war es mir nicht vergönnt auch nur einen friedlichen Tag ohne Erinnerung an Draco zu verbringen.

Dora nahm umständlich Platz und ich empfand ihren durchdringenden Blick seit langem einmal wieder als unangenehm. „Schon wieder eine Ladung Inferi?", fragte ich versucht geschäftsmäßig, obgleich ich Dora mittlerweile gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass sie mich nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen würde.

„Immer dasselbe, Mr. Potter.", antwortete Dora und kramte in der Tasche ihres Umhanges.

Janice kam tatsächlich mit einer ganzen Kanne voller Kaffee. Noch dazu hatte die Kanne derart monströse Ausmaße, dass ich mich fragte, ob die Delegation der Riesen sie letztes Jahr nicht hier vergessen hatten. „Hier, Boss. Und besonders stark. Du wirst deinen Magen danach zwar nicht mehr gebrauchen können, um feste Nahrung zu dir zu nehmen! Aber munter bist du hiernach, versprochen."

Ich grinste dankbar und ließ mir die Tasse voll schütten. Dora nahm wie immer Vorlieb mit einer Tasse Tee. Nach dem Moment, den es dauerte, bis ich meine Tasse ein zweites Mal geleert hatte, schien Dora endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach sie suchte. Sie schob mir eine grüne Tablette entgegen, die aussah wie Nathans Brausetabletten gegen Husten.

„Hier. Versuchen sie das.", sagte sie und musterte mich schon wieder argwöhnisch.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte ich mich interessiert. Nicht, dass ich annehmen würde, dass Dora mich vergiften wollte, aber mit meiner Vergangenheit war ein gewisses Misstrauen derart in mein tägliches Leben übergegangen, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr ändern konnte.

„Muntermacher. Keine Sorge, der Doc hat in den letzten Monaten einige davon genommen und er lebt noch." Bildete ich mir das ein oder hatte ihre Stimme einen lauernden Unterton. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und stellte fest, dass ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass diese Tablette von Draco stammte, war… jedenfalls mehr, als ich nach einer derart schlaflosen Nacht verkraften konnte.

„Hatte eine schwere Zeit… der Doc…."

Ich starrte Dora an und begriff nicht, was sie von mir wollte.

„Kein Wunder, bei der ganzen Arbeit. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wann endlich alle Inferi gefunden worden sind!", antwortete Janice an meiner statt und füllte meine Tasse zum dritten Mal.

„Oh, das lag nicht an der Arbeit, Schätzchen. Eher am Privatleben… oder dem, was er gerne hätte, aber nicht bekommen kann." Dora griff nach ihrem Tee und trank sehr langsam ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Wovon zum Henker sprach diese Frau denn bloß?

„Hast du noch genug Formulare, Boss? Das sind wieder eine ganze Menge.", meinte Janice, während sie die Liste überflog, die Dora mitgebracht hatte.

„Nein.", murmelte ich abwesend. Und Janice, ganz meine gute Seele, verschwand im Lager um die erforderlichen Formulare zusammenzusuchen.

„Kommen sie doch einfach mal wieder vorbei und sehen sie sich an, wie wir die Inferi behandeln.", schlug Dora vor, nachdem sie die Tasse wieder von den Lippen abgesetzt hatte.

Ich schüttelte schon den Kopf, bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, doch ich kam gar nicht erst dazu, mir eine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung ausdenken zu müssen.

„Wovor haben sie solche Angst?", fragte Dora. Die weiße, zierliche Teetasse lag wohlbehütet in ihren großen dunklen Händen.

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Ich setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, schloss den Mund allerdings wieder, ohne dass ein Ton über meine Lippen gekommen wäre. Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum, strich mir nervös durch die Haare, starrte auf die Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch, fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und schwieg.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, dann habe ich nur noch einen Rat für sie: Schlagen sie sich den Doc schnellstmöglich aus dem Kopf!" Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt aber unwiderruflich.

Ich schwieg und war nicht sicher, was mich mehr schockierte. Dass sie wusste, dass mir Draco im Hirn herumspukte oder dass sie wollte, dass ich ihn vergaß.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Chap III - Vom Loslassen


	10. Chapter 9 Vom Loslassen

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

so, heute leider etwas verspätet das nächste Chapter. Dafür kann ich aber hier schon mal eine ernst gemeinte Warnung einbauen

**LEMON/LIME und SPRACHE!!!**

Seid gewarnt und beschwert euch hinterher ja nicht bei mir, dass ich jetzt Schuld daran wäre, dass ihr eure 'Unschuld' verloren habt *dreckiges Grinsen*. Wer diese Art von Szenen nicht mag oder sich an etwas obszönen Ausdrücken stört, der sollte dieses Chap definitiv nicht lesen.

So dala, damit dürfte ich meine Warnungspflicht erfüllt haben und wir können frisch und fröhlich zu den wöchentlichen Danksagungen kommen *gg*:

**Schokoladia** - *lach* Naja, manche Reaktionen sind einfach nicht überraschend, ich hoffe aber, dass dich dieses Chap schon überrascht.

**Leni4888** – Öhm ja, ich kann gar nichts zu deinem Review sagen, weil ich sonst zuviel verraten würde... also würde ich sagen, wir lesen uns nach diesem Kapitel *gg*

**Reinadoreen **– Dora weiß mehr als Draco wahrhaben möchte und sie fühlt Harry quasi auf den Zahn, als sie ihm sagt, dass Draco eine schwere Zeit hatte um zu sehen, wie Harry reagiert. Und als Harry eben nicht so reagiert, wie Dora es sicherlich gern gehabt hätte, muss sie einsehen, dass Harry leider genauso blind ist wie Draco und so sieht sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Die beiden müssen die Vergangenheit vergessen und weitergehen. Ob sie sich daran halten werden???

**muse** – Pffft, du kennst doch Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass er jetzt zu Draco marschiert und schreit: Nimm mich jetzt oder nie? Ich würde sagen, ein Lottogewinn ist wahrscheinlicher *gg*.

**Schneestaub **- *g* Du hast mich durchschaut, ich will, dass ihr alle süchtig nach meinen Stories werdet und dann de Weltherrschaft des HP-Fandom übernehmen *muahahaha*

**skateZ **– Stimmt, es ging schnell, aber ich denke langsamer hätte Harry es nicht mehr verkraftet. All die Jahre, die er sich selbst verleugnen musste haben sich jetzt ihren Weg gebahnt

**Little Whisper** für ihre unermüdlichen Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Aber jetzt Popcorn und Kameras raus *für eure entgeisterten Gesichter – hehe*, viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich hoffe ich auf viele Kommentare zu diesem ganz speziellen Kapitel *fg*.

Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Chapter III - Vom Loslassen**

_Out of my head, out of my bed_

_Out of the dreams we had, they're bad_

_Tell them it's me who made you sad_

_Tell them the fairytale gone bad_

_(Fairytale gone bad - Sunrise Avenue)_

_Harry_

„Komm schon, Harry! Naths erster Geburtstag war toll und jetzt wird es Zeit, dass wir dich mal unter Leute bringen!" Charlie beugte sich näher zu mir und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

„Ooooh! Keine Details, Charlie!", stöhnte Fred und hielt sich in einer theatralischen Geste die Ohren zu.

Charlies Grinsen wurde breiter und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass mir nie aufgefallen war, dass er irgendwie… verwegen aussah, wenn er dieses Grinsen auflegte. Verrucht… wild… irgendwie ungezähmt! Ich war entsetzt über diesen Gedanken.

„Weißt du, Fred, es ist echt auffällig, wie homophob du und George seid!", neckte Charlie und erntete protestierende Rufe der Zwillinge.

„Oh man, nicht ihr beide auch noch!", stöhnte Ron in nur halb gespieltem Entsetzen. Er drückte eine schläfrige Hermine an sich als wolle er zeigen, dass er jedenfalls nicht auf Kerle stand.

„Sieht aus, als müssten wir beide die Familienehre hochhalten und jede Menge Söhne zeugen!", lachte Bill und schlug Ron auf die Schulter.

„'ast du ja schon, mon petit.", antwortete Fleur und strich sich demonstrativ über ihren sanft gewölbten Bauch, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte. „Also, wenn ihr Jungs noch irgendwo'in woll, dann geht schon, isch und dein Sohn wollen in die Federn."

Doch Bill winkte ebenso ab wie Ron und Hermine, was Charlie zu einem entrüsteten Schnaufen veranlasste. „Und das sind meine _‚jüngeren'_ Brüder!"

Ich wusste gar nicht so genau, ob ich wirklich noch einmal weg wollte. Es war immerhin schon nach Mitternacht und ich war erschöpft. Nathans erster Geburtstag war schön gewesen. Und aufregend. Ginny war für ein paar Stunden aus Florida gekommen und konnte sich kaum von Nathan trennen, als es Zeit für ihre Rückreise wurde. Sie sah gut aus und es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Abreise, dass wir uns wieder sahen. Sie hatte zugenommen und auch die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren verschwunden. Dennoch wollte sie noch nicht zurück nach Hause. Ihre Behandlung war schon jetzt ein Erfolg, doch sie befürchtete, dass sie rückfällig werden würde, und fühlte sich noch nicht gefestigt genug zurückzukehren. Insgeheim war ich erleichtert über diese Nachricht, auch, wenn ich mir das nicht anmerken ließ. Nathan fremdelte die ersten Minuten und es brach Ginny fast das Herz, dass ihr Sohn nicht zu ihr auf den Arm wollte. Als sie jedoch ein großes - zugegebenermaßen wunderschönes - verzaubertes Einhorn hervorholte, war jegliche Zurückhaltung meines Sohnes vergessen und er tobte mit dem lebendig gewordenen Stofftier durch den Fuchsbau, so gut es seine ersten Laufversuche zuließen.

Nun lag Nathan völlig erledigt in seinem Bettchen, hielt das - nun wieder ein normales Stofftier - Einhorn im Klammergriff und schlummerte selig vor sich hin. Wir anderen saßen noch gemütlich zusammen, bis Molly und Arthur sich ebenfalls zurückzogen und damit das Ende des Abends einläuteten.

Oder jedenfalls das Ende der Feier, denn Charlie wollte noch um die Häuser ziehen. Und er wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihn dabei begleitete!

„Ach, ich weiß nicht.", wägte ich ab und ausgerechnet die beiden Personen, von denen ich es nun überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte, machten mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Blödsinn! Auf geht's, ich wollte schon immer mal in eine Schwulenkneipe!", behauptete Fred und hexte sich ein übertrieben tuntiges Outfit mit Netzhemd und Lederhosen - welche skandalöserweise den Hintern freiließen!! - an den Leib. Wir brachen ihn Gelächter aus.

„Ich hab es ja gewusst!", lachte Charlie und verpasste seinem Bruder einen Schlag auf das nackte Hinterteil. Fred kreischte wie ein Mädchen und das Gelächter wurde noch lauter.

Schlussendlich fand ich mich also mit den Zwillingen und Charlie in den weasleyschen Kamin gequetscht, während der Rest der Familie es vorzog zu Hause zu bleiben. Charlie schmiss eine ordentliche Portion Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief „Phunx!", einen Club, von dem jedenfalls ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Sobald uns der Türsteher - ein Schrank von einem Kerl, bei dem ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, wie er überhaupt noch laufen konnte bei all den Muskeln - hereingelassen hatte, war mir auch klar, warum ich von diesem Club noch nichts gehört hatte.

„Alter!", staunte George und schaute zu einer Galerie hinauf, welche sich locker 5 Stockwerke in die Höhe schraubte. Und auf jedem Stockwerk waren tanzende Leiber zu sehen. Ich bekam den Mund kaum noch zu, so fasziniert war ich von dieser völlig unbekannten Welt. Mir schien, als hätte ich mit meinem Einsiedlerleben so einiges verpasst. Glücklicherweise waren die Zwillinge offenbar genauso ahnungslos wie ich, was den Schreck über meine eigene Kurzsichtigkeit gegenüber dem Rest der Welt dankenswert schmälerte.

„Wieso hören wir keine Musik?", fragte Fred und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er Recht hatte. Wir standen direkt an der Reling einer Galerie - die sich auch nach unten noch um drei Stockwerke fortsetzte, wie ich feststellte - und doch herrschte um uns herum erstaunliche Stille. Abgesehen von den Unterhaltungen der Leute in unserer direkten Umgebung.

„Partieller Schweigezauber für den Eingangsbereich.", antwortete Charlie und deutete nach rechts. Wir sahen zwei leicht bekleidete Hexen an uns vorübergehen. Für einen Augenblick leuchtete der Zauber auf, als sie ihn durchschritten.

„Wahnsinn! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Schwulenkneipen derart geil sind…", begeisterte sich Fred.

Charlie stöhnte: „Das ist keine Schwulenkneipe im eigentlichen Sinn, du Bonze! Hört mir noch einen Moment zu, ja, dann könnt ihr euch auf Opfersuche machen!"

Fred und George hörten nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, ihre Blick klebten praktisch an zwei halbnackten Tänzerinnen in der Galerie über uns.

„Also, ab hier bis oben ist komplett gemischtes Publikum, soweit ich weiß, lassen sie auch Muggel rein, fragt mich nicht, wie sie das gegenüber dem Ministerium durchgekriegt haben."

Etwas, was ich mich sehr wohl fragte, denn immerhin hatte selbst ich als Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung keine Ahnung!

Charlie fuhr mit seinen Erläuterungen fort: „Auf der obersten Ebene ist ein Restaurant, Snooker-Tische, Chill-Zone und so weiter. Unter uns, Fred und George, das ist wichtig, wenn ihr nicht mit was Hartem in eurem Hintern den Abend verbringen wollt, ist eher das Klientel, was Harry und mich betrifft! Und ganz unten sind die Darkrooms…"

„Darkroom?", fragte Fred und kratzte sich am Ohr.

„Du weißt schon, die Vögelkeller.", informierte George nonchalant und ich bekam rote Ohren. Meinte Charlie etwa wirklich, dass da unten…? Ich beugte mich sehr offensichtlich über die Reling und versuchte in dem diffusen Licht unter mir irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Charlie warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu, Fred wirkte entsetzt und George lachte.

„Genau. Wenig Licht, dafür aber sehr viele, nackte, geile Kerle. Ach, ich glaub die haben auch Folterkammern, also, wenn sich einer von euch mal richtig auspeitschen lassen will." Charlie lachte über Freds immer entsetzter werdenden Blick.

„Machst du das manchmal?", stammelte sein jüngerer Bruder.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf und der Drachenzahnohrring blitzte zwischen seinen wirren Haaren hervor. „Folter? Ne, ich steh nicht drauf geschlagen zu werden, aber die darkrooms sind schon ziemlich genial, ich hab da mal…"

„UAHRG! REICHT DANKE!", unterbrach Fred ihn und begab sich mit George im Schlepptau daran die oberen Stockwerke unsicher zu machen.

„Und, wo willst du hin, Harry?", fragte Charlie und blickte ebenfalls nach unten.

Ein leises Ziehen in meiner Leistengegend ignorierend beschloss ich, dass ich noch nicht annähernd genug Alkohol im Blut hatte um mich auf solch sexuellen Experimente einzulassen. „Erstmal was trinken.", antwortete ich daher.

Das Phunx war ein echter High-Society-Schuppen und ich erkannte tatsächlich das ein oder andere vertraute Gesicht. Dennis Creevey tanzte mit einer üppig bestückten Brünetten und ich sparte mir einen Gruß, den er so oder so nicht gesehen hätte.

Wir gingen an eine der Bars und ein hübsches Mädchen nahm unsere Bestellung auf. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sie die Longdrinks direkt vor unseren Augen zubereitete.

„Du solltest wirklich mehr unter Leute gehen, Harry.", stellte Charlie amüsiert fest und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Wir bekamen unsere Drinks und traten wieder an das Geländer, um das Treiben auf den Galerien zu beobachten. Ich machte Fred zwei Stockwerke weiter oben aus, wie er eine Hexe umarmte, die verdächtig nach Angelina Johnson aussah. Ich konnte kaum fassen, dass sich in diesem Club scheinbar die Hälfte der Zaubererschaft unter 30 tummelte und ich nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte. Gut, Ron und Hermine auch nicht, aber die hatten seit den Kriegstagen so oder so nur noch Augen für sich und führten eine derart harmonische Beziehung, von der ich wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende meines Lebens nur würde träumen können.

Charlie und ich schlürften unsere Drinks zu Ende und gingen hinauf um Angelina zu begrüßen. Fred spendierte eine weitere Runde und ich begann allmählich mich zu entspannen. Es war schön, ein paar unbesorgte Stunden in der Gesellschaft von ebenso fröhlichen Menschen zu verbringen. Ein paar Stunden, in denen ich nicht daran dachte, dass Nath hoffentlich durchschlief, dass Ginny sich hoffentlich weiterhin gut erholte, dass ich meine Arbeit schaffte oder dass ich nicht an Draco denken sollte.

Neben Angelina war auch Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet da und über kurz oder lang fand ich mich selbst in einer Traube fröhlich tanzender Mädchen wieder. Ich hatte unbestreitbar meinen Spaß!

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Charlie grinsend am Geländer lehnte und mich beobachtete. Eine heiße Welle von irgendeiner Emotion, die ich nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, fuhr mir durch den Magen und ich wandte mich eilig einer meiner Tanzpartnerinnen zu.

So ging es noch eine ganze Zeit weiter. Die Mädchen schleppten uns abwechselnd auf die Tanzfläche und Fred besorgte die Getränke. Nach zwei Stunden dieses amüsanten Wechselspielchens war ich ausgepowert und lehnte - mit einem weiteren Drink - neben Charlie an der Brüstung.

„Na, war das eine gute Idee hierherzukommen, oder nicht?", fragte er scheinheilig, obwohl die Antwort wohl nur allzu deutlich in meinem erhitzten, aber glücklichen Gesicht zu lesen war.

„Allerdings. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß.", antwortete ich aus vollem Herzen und warf einen Blick nach unten.

Was ich dort erblickte, ließ mir das Lächeln auf den Lippen gefrieren und ich bekam Charlies Erwiderung gar nicht mehr mit. Irgendwo dort unten im Eingangsbereich hatte ich einen blonden Schopf erblickt, der mein Herz dazu brachte für zwei Schläge auszusetzen. Konnte das sein? Konnte mein Schicksal es wirklich so übel mit mir meinen, dass Draco heute Abend auch hier war? Ich rechnete mir kurz die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Zufalles aus und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass ein Gewinn im Zaubererlotto wesentlich wahrscheinlicher wäre.

„Harry?", erklang Charlies Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr. Ich fuhr ertappt zusammen und spürte, wie meine Wangen sich erhitzten.

Doch Charlie grinste nur: „Was ist? Abgelenkt, oder müde?"

„Abgelenkt,", antwortete ich gerade laut genug, dass er mich über den dröhnenden Housebeat noch hören konnte, „Ich dachte, ich hätte noch jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne."

„Willst du hingehen?", erkundigte Charlie sich und folgte interessiert meinem Blick.

„Nein!", kam meine Antwort zu schnell und wahrscheinlich sehr offensichtlich, denn Charlie blickte mich fragend an. „Gehen wir tanzen! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht gemerkt hätte, dass du dich drücken willst!" Ich entledigte mich unserer beiden Gläser an der Bar. Dann griff ich nach seiner Hand zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche, auch wenn Charlie sich nicht wirklich sträubte. Es war komisch mit einem anderen Mann zu tanzen, aber alles war besser, als mir weiter Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, ob Draco tatsächlich hier war oder nicht! Katie und Angelina gesellten sich zu uns und ich versuchte mich auf den schneller werdenden Beat des Liedes zu konzentrieren. Nicht denken! Nur nicht nachdenken!

Was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Selbstverständlich ließ mir der Gedanke daran, dass Draco vielleicht in fast greifbarer Nähe war, keine Ruhe mehr. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde auf der Tanzfläche gab ich auf und fragte einen überraschten Charlie, ob er mir eine Führung durch die unteren Stockwerke des Phunx geben würde. Mittlerweile war ich mir fast sicher, dass es nicht Draco war, denn irgendwie konnte ich ihm mir schwer in dieser Umgebung vorstellen. Andererseits wusste ich, dass ich die restliche Nacht keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde, wenn ich mich nicht davon überzeugte, dass er es tatsächlich nicht war!

Charlie winkte seinen Brüdern zu und deutete nach unten, woraufhin die Zwilling in ziemlich eindeutiger Weise das Gesicht verzogen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Charlie an meiner Seite, während wir uns der Treppe näherten.

Ich brachte ein Grinsen zustande, das selbstsicher sein sollte. „Klar.", antwortete ich und meinte: NEIN! ICH BIN NICHT SICHER DASS ICH DRACO WIRKLICH GEGENÜBERTRETEN WILL!!!

„Es ist nicht jedermanns Sache, weißt du.", sagte Charlie und ich warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Mittlerweile waren wir auf der Eingangsebene angelangt. Charlie griff nach meinem Arm und zog mich in den Bereich des Schweigezaubers, damit er mir nicht ständig ins Ohr brüllen musste. „Was ich sagen will, Harry, ist, dass es nun mal nicht jedermanns Sache ist, dabei zuzusehen, wie öffentlicher Sex praktiziert wird."

Hitze schoss in meine Wangen und ich musste schlucken. Charlies Grinsen wurde breiter und seine Augen funkelten recht einladend - auch, wenn ich das geflissentlich ignorieren wollte. „Du meinst… so richtig öffentlich?", Merlin, was kam ich mir bei dieser Frage dumm vor, leider waren die Worte schon über meine Lippen geglitten, bevor mein Gehirn mit der Denkarbeit begann. Verlegen fügte ich an: „Ich dachte, da sind irgendwie abgeschirmte Separees oder Zimmer oder… keine Ahnung."

„Nein. Nichts davon.", antwortete Charlie und zog bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben. Leider erinnerte mich diese Geste derart an Draco, dass ein weiterer Gedanke meine moralischen Bedenken einfach beiseite fegte. Wenn Draco tatsächlich hier war, war er dann… dort unten? Womöglich mit seinem Freund und würde… gütiger Merlin, würde Draco das tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit tun?

Einige anregende visuelle Erlebnisse später wusste ich mit schockierender Gewissheit: Er würde!

Ich war Charlie schließlich nach unten gefolgt und fand mich in sehr düsteren, hauptsächlich mit Schwarzlicht ausgeleuchteten Katakomben wieder. Wie um alles in der Welt die Betreiber des Phunx eine Genehmigung für derartige Räumlichkeiten bekommen hatten, war mir ein Rätsel! Auch hier gab es direkt am Geländer einen Rundgang über das gesamte Stockwerk und wir mussten gut die Hälfte davon durchqueren um zur nächsten Treppe nach unten zu kommen.

Und Charlie hatte eindeutig Recht. Es gab keine abgetrennten Separees und Zimmer schon einmal gar nicht. Die einzige Andeutung einer Privatsphäre der unterschiedlich großen Nischen war, dass schwere Vorhänge aus Drachenhaut immerhin vorhanden waren. Interessanterweise dachte aber offensichtlich niemand daran, die Vorhänge auch zu benutzen.

Schon in der ersten Nische erhaschte ich im Vorbeigehen ein Blick auf eine illustre Zusammenstellung von zwei Pärchen und musste schwer an mich halten nicht einfach stehenzubleiben und sie anzustarren. Wobei ich im Nachhinein sagen kann, dass sie es wohl kaum gestört hätte.

Es folgte ein Weg der wahren sexuellen Erleuchtung. In meinem Falle wohl eher der Demütigung, denn mir wurde peinlich bewusst, wie wenig ich doch von dem Leben in all seinen Sparten bisher gesehen hatte. Da war eine Frau, in einer Art Ganzkörperlackanzug, der einfach magisch sein musste, denn ich konnte nicht eine einzige Naht erkennen! Sie winkte mir zu und ließ ihre Lederpeitsche auf das entblößte Hinterteil eines Mannes sausen, der gefesselt zu ihren Füßen lag und eine Mischung aus Verzückung und Schmerz zur Schau trug. Es war mir fürchterlich peinlich, als ich einen Blick auf seinen steil aufgerichteten Penis erhaschte. Ich wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

Ich ging weiter. Eine elegante junge Hexe in einem schwarzen Etuikleid ging an mir vorüber und lächelte mich an. Verwundert drehte ich mich nach ihr um, denn sie entsprach rein äußerlich überhaupt nicht jemandem, den ich hier unten vermuten würde. Gut, jedenfalls nicht, bis ich ihre Rückansicht zu Gesicht bekam. Was von vorn wie ein geschäftsmäßiges, fast biedernes Kleid ausgesehen hatte, war auf der Rückseite vollständig aus einem feinen Netzstoff, der keinen Zweifel mehr daran ließ, ob diese Dame Unterwäsche trug. Ich blinzelte fassungslos ihrem nackten, runden Hinterteil hinterher, während sie sich von mir entfernte. Nicht zu glauben!

Nach einer weiteren staunenden Sekunde musste ich mich beeilen, wenn ich Charlie nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte.

Draco sah ich nicht.

Kurz vor dem Treppenabgang winkte Charlie mir zu und deutete in eine der Nischen. Ich war plötzlich dankbar für das diffuse Licht, denn mein Gesicht brannte mittlerweile vor Scham. Ich drängelte mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an einem Mann vorbei, der eine rothaarige Schönheit an einer Hundeleine neben sich herzog und alle paar Sekunden eine Reitgerte auf ihre nackte Haut klatschen ließ. Es war bizarr. Es war einfach unglaublich und obwohl ich mich in Grund und Boden schämte, konnte ich einfach nicht wegsehen. Weder bei der nackten Rothaarigen, die auf Knien an mir vorbeikroch, und bei dem, was Charlie mir zeigen wollte erst Recht nicht.

Ich sah im ersten Moment nicht mehr als nackte Haut, welche im Schwarzlicht einen unheimlichen Schimmer angenommen hatte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich einzelne Leiber erkennen konnte. Mir klappte buchstäblich die Kinnlade nach unten und ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, den Blick abzuwenden. Ich sah fünf, nein sechs oder sogar sieben Männer, die sich auf jede nur erdenkliche Art miteinander vergnügten. Einer von ihnen lag auf den Knien, vornübergebeugt und bewegte den Kopf in dem Schoss eines weiteren Mannes in einer Weise, die keinerlei Zweifel offen ließ, während ein anderer Kerl zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und gerade dabei war sich in ihm zu versenken. Ein anderer Mann lag flach auf dem Rücken, einen glänzenden Körper auf seinem Schoß, der ihn mit dem schnellen Rhythmus seiner Stöße erbeben ließ. Ein Dritter kniete über seinem Gesicht, eine Hand an seinem eigenen Gemächt, die andere um die Lanze des Reiters geschlungen.

Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich näher getreten war, erst, als ich verhaltenes Stöhnen und hin und wieder einen ungehemmten Aufschrei vernahm, bemerkte ich, dass ich schon halb in der Nische stand.

Ich bemerkte die Hitze eines anderen Körpers an meinem Rücken schon bevor Charlies gedämpfte Stimme an meinem Ohr erklang. „Hast du Lust mitzumachen?"

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, sagte mein Verstand deutlich NEIN!, während mein Körper mit jeder einzelnen Faser JA zu brüllen schien. Ich erkannte mich selbst kaum wieder und redete mir ein, dass nur der Alkohol Schuld daran sein konnte, dass ich es tatsächlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Erwägung zog, mir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und mich hemmungslos vögeln zu lassen. Bereit genug war ich allemal, meine Hose wies eine unzweideutige Wölbung auf und jedes einzelne Haar meines Körpers schien vor Erregung stramm zu stehen. Dass einer der Orgienbeteiligten mich gesehen hatte und mir einladend zuwinkte, während seine andere Hand genüsslich seine beachtliche Erektion massierte, war meiner Beherrschung nicht unbedingt zuträglich. Ich hatte eindeutig zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt! Viel zu lange! Ich war doch sonst nicht der Typ, der sich auf derartige rein körperliche Abenteuer einlassen würde.

Charlies Hände an meinen Hüften holten mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich schüttelte fast erschrocken den Kopf und leckte mir hastig die Lippen, während ich einen Schritt zurücktrat. Hinaus aus der Nische. Direkt in Charlies Arme. Er stieß überrascht die Luft aus, was in meinen Ohren beinahe wie ein leises Stöhnen klang, und ich brauchte in meiner Konfusion zwei, vielleicht auch drei, lange Sekunden, bevor ich begriff, dass es Charlies Erektion war, die sich an mein Hinterteil presste.

Er versuchte eilig etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen und als ich mich in seinen Armen halb umwandte, sah ich ihm an, dass es ihm peinlich war. Er ließ mich los und brachte ein verlegenes Grinsen hervor, was bei ihm dennoch irgendwie verwegen wirkte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…", sagte er, bevor meine Sicherungen endgültig von meinem auf Hochtouren laufenden Hormonhaushalt überschwemmt wurden.

„Ich schon.", brachte ich heraus und war nicht einmal überrascht darüber, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen war. Die Tatsache, dass der feste Stoff meiner Jeans bei jeder Bewegung an meiner pochenden Erektion rieb auf der einen und der Alkohol, den ich nie wirklich gewöhnt war, auf der anderen Seite taten ihre Wirkung.

Ich packte Charlie alles andere als schüchtern am Kragen seines Shirts und zerrte ihn zu mir heran, gleichzeitig ging ich auf ihn zu und wir krachten irgendwo in der Mitte des ohnehin nicht großen Abstandes aufeinander. Kurz schoss mir Dracos Bild durch den Sinn und ebenso schnell verschwand es auch wieder. Wenn es wirklich er war, den ich vorhin gesehen hatte, vergnügte er sich wahrscheinlich gerade irgendwo hier mit seinem Kerl, also warum sollte ich nicht auch auf meine Kosten kommen? In einem Anflug aus halbfertiger Entschlossenheit und wildem Trotz presste ich Charlie den Mund auf die Lippen und mich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heran. Er war kleiner als Draco, dafür aber umso kräftiger und irrsinnigerweise turnte mich der Gedanke, dass Charlie Drachen zähmte und zuritt in jenem Augenblick unglaublich an.

Charlies Hände umfassten meine Taille fester und er zog mich aus der Nische hinaus, womit ich nicht einverstanden war, denn der Anblick dieser sündigen Orgie hätte mich wahrscheinlich innerhalb von Sekunden zum Höhepunkt gebracht.

Er unterbrach den Kuss und zog mich weiter mit. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst, Harry?", fragte er und selbst in meinem hormongetränkten, alkoholbenebelten Hirn hörte ich an seiner Stimme, dass er hoffte, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Was ich auch gar nicht vor hatte. Ich presste mein Becken gegen ihn und biss mir auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Charlie war hart. Und er war groß! Und ich war - Himmel sei mit mir - viel zu geil um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Ich werte das als ein Ja!", krächzte Charlie und küsste mich. Seine Lippen waren bei weitem nicht so weich oder so perfekt wie Dracos. Nein, Charlies Kuss war rau und leidenschaftlich. Ziemlich genau das, was ich in diesem Moment wollte. Meine Hände waren noch immer in den Kragen seines Hemdes verkrampft und so stolperten wir mehr, als das wir gingen in die nächste Nische. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, mich näher umzusehen, das Einzige, was ich mitbekam war, dass sie geräumiger war als die letzten und ich meinte aus den Augenwinkeln mehrere Paare zu sehen, die miteinander zugange waren.

Es interessierte mich nicht. Das Einzige, was mich in diesem Moment interessierte waren Charlies Hände, die mir das Shirt aus der Jeans zerrten während unser Kuss nur noch aus Zähnen und Zunge zu bestehen schien.

Charlie hielt sich nicht mit unnötigen Zärtlichkeiten auf, sondern machte sich ohne Umschweife an meinem Gürtel zu schaffen. In Null Komma nichts hatte er meine Hose auf und ich stöhnte hemmungslos, als seine Finger sich um meinen Schaft legten und er begann mich schamlos zu massieren. Und - meine Güte - er war gut!

Er schob mich gegen eine Wand und zu der unglaublich talentierte Hand kam noch das berauschende Gefühl seine Erregung, die sich an meine Leisten presste. Ich keuchte und schaffte es irgendwie meine Augen aufzubekommen. Was ich in derselbe Sekunde auch schon bereute.

‚Draco!', war alles, was sich plötzlich noch in meinem Kopf befand.

Charlies heiseres Keuchen und sein gemurmeltes: „Baby, du bist genauso heiß wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe!", bekam ich überhaupt nicht mit.

Dort, mir praktisch gegenüber, nur wenige Meter - vielleicht zwanzig - von mir entfernt stand Draco. Hinter einem Kerl, der sich breitbeinig an der Wand abstützte und sich Dracos Stößen entgegenlehnte. Ich meinte erkennen zu können, wie seine Lippen unter jedem keuchenden Atemzug erbebten. Was mich zu der nächsten ernüchternden Erkenntnis brachte, dass nicht ich es war, den Draco da fickte. Ich schluckte.

Endlich schien auch Charlie zu bemerken, dass ich nicht mehr bei der Sache war, denn die Bisse in meinen Hals hörten für einen Augenblick auf. Er sah mir ins Gesicht und ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um seinen Blick erwidern zu können. Dennoch überraschte Charlie mich, denn er grinste plötzlich und erinnerte mich zunehmend an ein wildes Tier auf der Jagd. Meine Erektion zuckte in seiner Hand und er erinnerte mich mit zwei langsamen, sadistischen Bewegungen seiner Finger daran, dass ich noch immer hart war. Ich war schon fast entsetzt über die Welle der Lust, welche seine pumpende Hand in mir auslöste. Gütiger Himmel, wie konnte ich noch soviel Erregung empfinden, wenn Draco doch nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt war. Was, wenn er mich sah? Mit Charlie? Ein weiteres Zucken meiner Erregung schockierte mich bis ins Innerste. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte, dass Draco dabei zusah, wie Charlie mich berührte, wie er mich massierte, wie ich in seiner Hand explodierte.

„Er ist hier, nicht wahr, Harry?", erkundigte Charlie sich lauernd, noch immer mit diesem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen. Er leckte über meine Unterlippe und ich konnte nicht anders als mit einem vernehmlichen Stöhnen zu antworten, denn sein Daumen vollführte über meiner entblößten Eichel die gleichen Kreise, wie seine Zunge an meinem Mund.

Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich als Antwort nicht zustande. Woher er wusste, dass es da jemanden gab - einen ihn - interessierte mich nicht sonderlich.

„Ist er allein?"

Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und blickte erneut zu Draco hinüber.

Mein Herz stand plötzlich still.

Er sah mich an.

Draco sah mich an und der schockierte Ausdruck in seiner Miene ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mich erkannt hatte. Charlies Finger wanderten in einer schnellen Bewegung meinen Schaft hinab. Ich stöhnte, bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte es zu verhindern. Draco schien erstarrt, selbst seine Hände, die er in die Hüften des Mannes vor ihm gegraben hatte, wirkten plötzlich merklich verkrampft.

„Hat er dich gesehen?" Charlie.

„Ja.", keuchte ich, nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich eine Antwort auf seine Frage oder eine Reaktion auf die Tatsache war, dass seine zweite Hand sich plötzlich zwischen unseren Körpern befand. Charlies Reißverschluss glitt nach unten.

„Gut.", sagte Charlie zufrieden. In der nächsten Sekunde erstickten seine fordernden Lippen meinen schamlosen Lustschrei, den ich nicht hatte verhindern können, als sich Charlies Erektion an der meinen rieb. Ich war gefangen zwischen den immer höher peitschenden Wellen der Lust, welche Charlie in mir auslöste und dem erniedrigenden Gefühl der Demütigung als ich beobachtete, wie der Kerl vor Draco sich plötzlich nach ihm umsah. Es war der baumlange Kerl aus Dracos Büro. Sein Freund. Roger - ich hasse ihn mehr als Voldemort - Scheißkerl. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stieß erneut zu. Es war ein harter Stoß und der Kerl vor ihm warf den Kopf in den Nacken, das Gesicht verzerrt in einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz.

Etwas in mir zog sich zusammen. Ich wollte nicht dabei zusehen, wie Draco diesen Kerl bestieg! Nicht wirklich! Charlie schien jedoch genau zu wissen, wie er mich abzulenken hatte, denn er begann wieder mich zu massieren, schneller diesmal und mir wurden die Knie weich vor Erregung, als ich zwischen unsere Körper sah und erkannte, dass er nicht nur meine Härte rieb. Nein, er hatte unsere beiden Pfähle in seiner Hand und massierte sie. Ich starrte auf die samtige Spitze seiner Eichel, beobachtete, wie ein erster Tropfen seiner Lust darauf erschien, nur um sofort von Charlies Fingern über unsere Schäfte verteilt zu werden. Charlie stöhnte laut an meiner Wange und seine Hand flog immer schneller zwischen uns auf und ab. Ich war kurz davor auf der Stelle zu kommen. Ich würde meine Lust auf Charlies Fingern verteilen, auf seinen Schwanz spritzen. Ich stöhnte haltlos, spürte schon die ersten Vorboten des Orgasmus heranrollen und konnte den Blick einfach nicht von unseren prallen Erektionen nehmen, die wir in immer schnelleren, abgehackteren Bewegungen aneinander rieben, zeitgleich in seine Hand stießen.

„Du bist steinhart Harry, willst du schon kommen?", keuchte Charlie an meinem Ohr. Ich stieß als Antwort fester in seine Hand, die mittlerweile feucht von unserer steigenden Lust war. Das erste sanfte Pumpen meiner Leisten ließ mich noch lauter stöhnen. Ich war soweit!

„Nichts da!", sagte Charlie und umfasste meinen Schaft plötzlich so fest, dass ich in die Knie ging. „Warte noch."

Ich keuchte. Mir war schwindelig und der unangenehme Druck von Charlies unbarmherzigen Griff verwandelte sich in Schmerz. Doch nur für ein oder zwei Wimpernschläge, dann verschwand überraschenderweise das Pulsen in meinen Leisten. Charlies Griff lockerte sich und er strich fast zärtlich über meinen Penis. „Guter Junge. Gönn mir noch ein bisschen Spaß.", murmelte er an meinem Ohr. „Ist dein Möchte-Gern-Lover noch da?"

Erschrocken schnippte mein Blick nach oben. Ich war so versunken in meiner Lust, dass ich Draco tatsächlich vergessen hatte. Doch er war noch da. An derselben Stelle, noch immer mit seinem Freund, der mittlerweile vor ihm auf den Knien lag und sich nun offenbar seiner oralen Befriedigung widmete.

„Ja.", antwortete ich.

„Was macht er?"

„Lässt sich einen blasen.", antwortete ich und war erstaunt darüber, wie emotionslos meine Stimme klang.

„Sieht er her?" Charlie biss mir in den Hals und ein Schauer der Erregung rieselte von meinen Haarspitzen bis zu meinen Zehen hinab.

„Nein."

„Das sollten wir ändern.", sagte Charlie und veränderte unsere Position gerade soweit, dass Draco - wenn er wirklich hersehen sollte - sehen musste, wie Charlies Hand ihr erotisches Spielchen wieder aufnahm. Gleichzeitig sah er sich verstohlen um.

Plötzlich lachte Charlie leise und murmelte dann an meinem Ohr: „Du lieber Himmel, Harry! Ausgerechnet auf Malfoys Arsch bist zu scharf? Davon weiß Ron aber nichts, oder?"

Ich spürte, wie mir Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Nein."

„Dann belass es dabei. Er sieht her."

Erneut schnippte mein Blick nach oben und begegnete Dracos. Seine Miene war nicht zu entziffern, da war Lust, zweifellos, doch auch noch etwas anderes. Charlies Hand strich über meine Eichel, nur um sich auf der anderen Seite sofort wieder um meinen Schaft zu schließen. Ich bebte.

„Hast du es mit ihm getan?", fragte Charlie und rieb seine Erektion in langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen an mir.

„Zwei…Mal…", brachte ich etwas mühsam heraus. Dracos Blick hielt mich gefangen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Augen schnippten kurz zu dem Kopf seines Freundes, der sich in einem schneller werdenden Rhythmus in seinen Schoss schob, bevor Draco mich erneut anstarrte. Ich stöhnte.

„Und war er gut?", Charlie keuchte.

„Ja", raunte ich und stieß in Charlies Hand. Die Erinnerung an den Sex mit Draco, Dracos nun unübersehbare Lust, während er genüsslich in den Mund seines Freundes drang und Charlies Hand - meine Güte - sein Schwanz, brachten mich beinahe um den Verstand. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Eskapade wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende meines Lebens bereuen würde, doch ich konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Zu süß, zu sündig war dieses verbotene Spielchen.

Draco leckte sich die Lippen und ich sah, wie sein Blick zu meinem Schoss glitt. Reines Feuer tingelte über meinen Körper. „Sag mir, was er tut.", verlangte Charlie.

„Er sieht… auf unsere Schwänze…", stieß ich atemlos hervor.

Charlies Hand um meine Erektion verschwand, stattdessen lagen seine Hände plötzlich um meinen Nacken. Er presste die Stirn an meine Schläfe und intensivierte die kreisenden, sanft stoßenden Bewegungen seiner Hüfte. Genüsslich rieb er seine Härte an mir, stöhnte, als meine Erregung zuckte. Obwohl die intensivere Berührung seiner Hand fehlte, schlitterte ich erneut auf den Rand des Abgrundes zu.

Denn endlich verstand ich das Spielchen.

Draco leckte sich hektisch die Lippen und griff nicht gerade zimperlich in die Haare seines Freundes. Ich zitterte vor Erregung und einige Lusttropfen sickerten an meinem steinharten Schaft hinunter. Charlie stöhnte hemmungslos, brachte die Worte nur schwer hervor, als er sagte: „Noch nicht Harry, reiß dich bitte zusammen, noch ein bisschen länger… bitte."

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Dracos Blick fand wieder meine Augen und das Verlangen, welches ich in seinem Blick las, spülte endgültig jeglichen Anstand hinfort. „Runter!", stieß ich rau hervor und schob eine Hand in Charlies Haare. Der verstand sofort, denn den gierigen Blick, welchen er mir zuwarf, bevor er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ, ging mir durch Mark und Bein.

Dracos Adamsapfel hüpfte sichtlich, als er hart schluckte. Ich hielt seinen Blick fest und kämpfte gleichzeitig um meine Beherrschung. Charlie machte es mir nicht unbedingt einfacher. Er leckte nur mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Eichel, fuhr den Schaft nach unten, nur um in kreisenden Bewegungen wieder nach oben zu kommen. Ich veränderte meine Position noch ein wenig um Draco bessere Sicht zu bieten und wurde damit belohnt, dass Draco eine unkontrollierte Bewegung nach vorn machte. Sein Freund befreite sich protestierend aus seinem Griff und blickte nach oben. Draco senkte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blick, gerade lange genug um seine Erektion zurück zwischen die Lippen seines Freundes zu schieben, bevor er mich wieder ansah.

Mein Zittern wurde stärker, doch ich hielt Dracos Blick stand. Charlie umfasste meinen Schaft mit einer Hand und ich ahnte, was er tun würde. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um nicht sofort zu kommen, sobald sich seine Lippen um meine Eichel schlossen. Charlie jedoch war offenbar am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angekommen, denn er ließ meinen Pfahl so schnell und unbarmherzig in seinen Mund dringen, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er onanierte und die hektischen Bewegungen seiner Hand verrieten mir, dass er jedem Moment über die Klippe springen würde.

Auch ich war am Rande jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung angekommen. Ich griff fester in Charlies Haare, stützte mich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand ab und stieß hemmungslos in Charlies heißen Mund. Wir stöhnte beide haltlos und Charlies Zunge, die meinen Schaft noch zusätzlich reizte machte mich wahnsinnig.

Nicht eine Sekunde wandte ich den Blick von Dracos Gesicht. Nicht, als ich hemmungslos zu stoßen begann, nicht als Dracos Bewegungen sich meinem Rhythmus anzupassen schienen. Mit anzusehen, wie Dracos Gesicht sich im heranrauschenden Orgasmus veränderte, steigerte meine Lust ins Unermessliche und ich konnte mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Man könnte es wohl Ironie des Augenblicks nennen, dass Charlie, Draco und ich ziemlich zeitgleich den Höhenrausch antraten. Eigentlich hatte ich meine Augen nicht schließen wollen, ich wollte sehen, wie Draco sich fallen ließ, wie er den Höhepunkt genoss. Ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, in der Gewissheit, dass es wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein dürfte, dass er mich die paar Sekunden sehen ließ, in welchen er ganz und gar er selbst war.

Doch dazu kam es nicht, woran der Alkohol in meiner Blutbahn als Hauptschuldiger auf der Anklagebank sitzen würde. Dennoch war nicht ich es, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach, sondern Draco. Seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf sank in den Nacken, ich wusste, dass dies der Augenblick war, als sein Höhepunkt über ihn hinwegfegte. Doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später brach meine eigene Lust aus jeder Pore meines Körpers und ich war zu nichts mehr fähig als die süße Erlösung bis auf die letzte Sekunde auszukosten. Auch als Charlie längst aufgestanden war und sein warmer Atem über meine Wange strich, konnte ich die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Mir war schwindelig und ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich elend. Meine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Augenblick unter mir nachgeben. Mit dem Abklingen der Lust kam die Reue, wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Charlie leise.

Ich brachte ein halbwegs erkennbares Nicken zustande und beschloss, dass ich wohl oder übel die Augen würde öffnen müssen, wenn ich jemals von hier verschwinden wollte. Und der Drang danach wuchs mit jeder weiteren Sekunde. Ein Zauber tingelte über mich hinweg, Charlie brachte unsere Kleidung und uns in Ordnung, es kitzelte ein wenig, als mein Gürtel sich von selbst wieder in die richtige Position schob.

„Danke.", murmelte ich und blickte zu Draco. Auch er war wieder anständig gekleidet und sein Freund… drehte sich im selben Augenblick zu mir herum.

Es war, als hätte uns jemand einen Zeitraffer angehext, denn ich sah überdeutlich, wie Roger mich zuerst fragend anschaute. Dann erkannte er mich, ein stilles Glimmen in seinen Augen verriet mir, dass er wusste, dass Draco ihn in jener Nacht mit mir betrogen hatte. Sein eben noch lächelndes Gesicht verlor seine Freundlichkeit und verwandelte sich in eine starre Maske. Charlie bewegte sich neben mir und folgte meinem Blick. Er grinste sein wölfisches Grinsen und schlang provozierend einen Arm um meine Taille. Ich hinderte ihn nicht daran. Roger wandte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht von mir ab und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts freundliches war, was er Draco wütend entgegenschleuderte, denn der verlor plötzlich sämtliche Farbe. Roger stapfte an ihm vorbei und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Nach einem letzten abfälligen Blick von Draco, der nicht mir, sondern Charlie galt, folgte dieser seinem Freund. Wenn auch wesentlich langsamer.

„Oh, oh, ich glaub da haben wir für Ärger im Paradies gesorgt.", meinte Charlie noch immer grinsend.

Er bekam keine Antwort von mir, denn ich war viel zu sehr mit diesem winzigen Aufflackern einer weiteren Emotion in Dracos hellen Augen beschäftigt, als dass ich meine Umwelt noch hätte wahrnehmen können. Da war noch etwas gewesen neben der Geringschätzung Charlies und dieses Gefühl kannte ich nur allzu gut, denn gerade in diesem Augenblick brannte es sich wie glühendes Metall in meine Eingeweide.

Schmerz.

Gefolgt von der Erkenntnis, dass ich mit meinem dummen Spielchen gerade die letzte Chance - und wenn sie auch noch so klein gewesen war, sie war da - auf ein weiteres Zusammensein mit Draco verspielt hatte. Endgültig.

„Ich brauche was zu trinken.", sagte ich. Charlie nickte nur, er schien zu ahnen, was in mir vorging und begnügte sich damit, mich die Treppen wieder nach oben zu dirigieren und uns etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

Der Abend war natürlich gelaufen. Genau genommen fühlte ich mich, als wäre mein restliches Leben gelaufen! Und so benahm ich mich auch. Ich trank solange, bis ich kaum noch gerade stehen konnte und ließ mich dann von Charlie nach Hause bringen.

In sein Bett, wohlgemerkt, und so kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich mich nur noch bruchstückhaft daran erinnern, was nach unserer Rückkehr in den Fuchsbau geschehen war. Diese bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen beinhalteten ziemlich viel nackte Haut, ziemlich viel Gestöhne und die ein oder andere Erkenntnis darüber, warum mein Hintern derart schmerzte, dass ich die nächste Woche wahrscheinlich nicht würde sitzen können.

Leider war dieser Schmerz nicht einmal der Schlimmste. Ich hatte unmissverständlich begriffen, dass es für Draco und mich keine Zukunft geben konnte. Er hatte sich entschieden.

Nicht für mich.

Ende Part II.

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Part III - Draco - Nachtgedanken


	11. Chapter 10 Nachtgedanken

Juchu,

Zeit für mein nächstes sadistisches Kapitel *muahahah*.

Aber bevor ich euch weiter quäle hier meine herzlichen DANKE an alle Reviewer:

**zissy** – kannst du das nochmal sagen *fies bin*, vielleicht schreibe ich ja nochwas um *muahaha*

**Little Whisper **– Es ist immer wieder schön zu lesen, wenn dir eine Lemon gefallen hat, grinse übrigens immer noch beim Gedanken an deinen Halleluja-Kommentar *gg*

**Leni4888 **– Ich verspreche gar nichts, sonst wäre es ja ziemlich langweilig weiter zu lesen, oder? Aber immerhin erfährst du jetzt, wie Draco über die ganze Sache denkt *g*

**Giftschnecke** – Äh, nö, ich dachte eigentlich daran, die Quälerei noch ein paar Chapter anhalten zu lassen *hihi*

**Reinadoreen **– Tja, naja, auch Harry lässt sich halt mal zu Dingen hinreißen, die hinterher nicht so wirklich toll waren. Macht doch jeder mal, oder?

**Nora **– Danke, schön, dass die Story dich überzeugen könnte *freu*

**skateZ **– Endlich mal jemand, dem die Lemon gefallen hat *lach*

**FaithlessGirl** – Keine Sorge, Charlie ist ganz lieb.

Ihr seid die Besten und ich bin immer wieder begeistert, wie toll die Reviews sind und wie viele Gedanken ihr euch um die Story macht *verbeug*.

**Little Whisper** – Danke für die vielen hilfreichen Hinweise und Verbesserungen *knuddel*.

**Alle meine Schwarzleser** – es ist toll, dass diese Story auf so vielen Favoritenlisten steht. Traut euch ruhig mir mal eure Meinung zu schreiben, bin gespannt.

Dann wollen wir uns mal wieder in Dracos Gedankenwelt versetzen.

Viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Part III**

**Chapter I - Nachtgedanken**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass_

(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)

_Draco_

„Nicht schon wieder!" Ich machte mir keine Mühe meine Gereiztheit irgendwie verbergen zu wollen. Roger stand als personifizierter Racheengel in meinem Wohnzimmer und funkelte mich mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Trauer an. Schon wieder. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Monaten aufgegeben mitzuzählen, wie viele Auseinandersetzungen wir nun schon wegen jenem einen - beschissenen - Abend in Rogers Stammdisco gehabt hatten. Und dabei war es nicht einmal meine Idee gewesen hinzugehen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass das Ganze nun schon gut ein halbes Jahr her war!

„Doch, Draco! Du wirst mir zuhören, was ich zu sagen habe!", verlangte Roger und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn er damit irgendwie versuchte furchteinflößend auszusehen, versagte er ziemlich kläglich. Das Schlimmste war, dass er aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Aus einem mir nicht erklärbaren Grund machte es mich unendlich wütend ihn so zu sehen.

„Nein!", presste ich unter Aufbietung all meiner Selbstbeherrschung hervor und biss meine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass mein Kiefer anfing zu schmerzen. Merlin, wie sehr bereute ich es an jenem Abend Rogers Gebettel nachgegeben zu haben, um ihn in dieses fragwürdige Etablissement zu begleiten. Phunx, allein der Name war schon eine Beleidigung meines Intellekts.

Ich hatte mich zuerst sogar noch standhaft geweigert tatsächlich mitzugehen, auch - was ich leider zugeben musste - wenn mir der Laden in meinem leicht angetrunkenen Zustand irgendwie ganz nett erschienen war. Ziemlich nett sogar, besonders als Roger vorschlug, wir sollten - ganz unorthodox gesagt - eine Nummer in den Katakomben schieben.

Natürlich hatte ich nicht nein gesagt, warum auch? Roger war nun sogar offiziell der Mann an meiner Seite und gegen ein bisschen Thrill hatte ich nichts einzuwenden. Ich konnte wohl kaum voraussehen, dass ich mehr Thrill bekommen würde, als ich jemals haben wollte. Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, dass Er… dass Harry… auch da sein würde… ich…

Ich spürte, wie sich zu meiner Wut auf Roger nun auch noch Wut auf mich gesellte. Wem wollte ich etwas vormachen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Harry dort war, wäre ich auf jeden Fall mitgegangen. Ich hasste mich für diese erbärmliche Schwäche.

Roger unterbrach glücklicherweise meine Gedanken, denn ich wollte wirklich nicht schon wieder an IHN denken müssen. Leider waren Rogers Worte ebenfalls wenig erfreulich: „Leugne es nicht auch noch!" Er klang wütend. Und vorwurfsvoll. Eine Mischung, die ich in den vergangenen Monaten hassen gelernt hatte.

„Ich leugne überhaupt nichts, verdammt noch mal!" Ich wurde laut. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Er war da! Soviel Zufall kann es nicht geben, Draco! Ich hab ihn vorher noch nie im Phunx gesehen und ausgerechnet an dem Abend, an dem du dich mal erbarmst mit mir hinzugehen ist ER da! Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich eigentlich?", blaffte mir Roger entgegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein trotziger Dreijähriger. Ein über zwei Meter großer, trotziger Dreijähriger, den ich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ins fensterlose Nirvana hexen würde.

Mit dem letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte ich den aussichtslosen Kampf mein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dieser Kerl machte mich wahnsinnig! Im absolut wortwörtlichsten Sinne!

„Ich werde diese bescheuerte Diskussion nicht schon wieder führen, Roger! Ich habe dir schon ungefähr 20000 mal gesagt, was ich zu sagen habe und es reicht! ES REICHT!" Soviel zu dem mageren Versuch doch noch einen zivilisierten Tonfall beizubehalten. Ich atmete durch und versuchte krampfhaft meinen Puls durch pure Willenskraft unter die 200-Marke zu zwingen.

„Wenn du es mir schon so oft gesagt hast, wieso glaube ich dir dann nicht?", fragte Roger zurück und ich war mir sicher, dass er im nächsten Augenblick anfangen würde zu heulen. Was ich ganz sicher nicht würde ertragen können.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal! Ich habe dir gesagt, was in jener Nacht passiert ist… ich war betrunken und ich habe mich entschuldigt. Wenn dir das immer noch nicht reicht, dann ist es dein Problem!", antwortete ich mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die selbst mich erschreckte.

Ich stapfte wütend an ihm vorbei und rauschte in die Diele, griff nach meinem Umhang. Roger folgte mir und beobachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, verletzter Eitelkeit und dieser nervtötenden Weinerlichkeit, mit der er mich seit drei Wochen nervte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ins Hospital. Wie es aussieht bekomme ich meinen ruhigen Feierabend hier ja sowieso nicht. Da kann ich genauso gut noch arbeiten.", gab ich zur Antwort und schlüpfte in meinen Umhang.

„Nein, du willst zu IHM, ich weiß es!"

Diese Erwiderung war einfach zuviel. Ich war sicher, dass das sanfte Klicken in meinem Kopf irgendeine Sicherung war, die sich soeben verabschiedet hatte.

„Genau, Roger, genau.", verspottete ich ihn, trieb das ganze noch auf den Gipfel, in dem ich so nah an ihn herantrat, dass ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um ihm in die tränenumflorten Augen zu sehen. „Und weißt du auch warum? Weil ER sich nicht ständig an meinen Umhangzipfel klammert und rumheult wie ein Weib, wenn ich mal keine Zeit für ihn habe!"

Damit ließ ich einen geschockten Roger stehen und disapparierte.

Mein Büro wirkte ungewohnt friedlich zu der späten Stunde, auch wenn ich die angenehme Stille kaum genießen konnte. Sobald das letzte Ziehen des Apparationszuges nachgelassen hatte, zog ich mir den Umhang von den Schultern und schmiss ihn achtlos über einen meiner Besucherstühle.

Ich rieb mir mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht und war urplötzlich todmüde. Matt schlurfte ich zu meinem Ledersessel und ließ mich hineinfallen. Ich blickte aus dem großen Panoramafenster in den sternenbeschienenen kleinen Park des Hospitals ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Allmählich ließ das wütende Brodeln meines Blutes nach. Der säuerliche Nachgeschmack jedoch blieb.

Ich hatte nicht schon wieder mit Roger streiten wollen. Genau genommen konnte ich seine Eifersucht bis zu einem gewissen Grade ja noch verstehen. Immerhin wusste Roger, dass ich ihn in jener Nacht mit … Harry… betrogen hatte. Was ich auch nicht hätte leugnen können, selbst, wenn ich es ernsthaft versucht hätte. Denn, was ich damals - in meiner Mischung aus abklingender Erregung und Alkohol - nicht registriert hatte war, dass Roger nicht schlief, als ich aus dem Badezimmer zurück in mein Schlafzimmer apparierte. Nackt. Und mit noch immer halbsteifem Penis.

Der Gedanke an diesen peinlichen Moment ließ mich das Gesicht verziehen.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag und diesem unseligen Streit mit Roger, hatte ich nicht mehr die Kraft, die Erinnerung an jene Nacht mit Harry zu verdrängen. Ergeben ließ ich meinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sessels sinken. Es war so anders mit Harry… anders, als es jemals mit Roger sein würde, dass hatte mir diese Nacht unmissverständlich klargemacht. Dennoch hasste ich mich dafür, dass ich ihm nicht hatte widerstehen können. Ich schämte mich dafür, Roger betrogen zu haben und am allermeisten schämte ich mich dafür, dass ich mich selbst betrogen hatte. Warum schaffte ich es Harry gegenüber einfach nicht mir einen letzten Rest Würde zu erhalten?

Harry war am Morgen verschwunden und zurück blieb wieder einmal ich. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an Blaises bedauerndes Gesicht. Natürlich hatte Blaise genau gewusst, was vorgefallen war. Nicht nur, dass Harry ihm halbnackt aus dem Bad entgegengekommen war, nein, Blaise hatte Harrys T-Shirt zwischen Badewanne und Schrank gefunden und selbstverständlich die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

Glücklicherweise kannte Blaise mich gut genug um mich nicht zu drängen. Er wusste, früher oder später würde ich mit eingezogenem Schwanz bei ihm auftauchen und mich ausheulen. Womit er zweifellos recht hatte, so ungern ich das auch zugab.

Während Blaise mir zu verstehen gab, dass er für mich da sein würde, wenn ich es wollte, ging Roger mir wochenlang aus dem Weg. Was ich ihm kaum übel nehmen konnte. Und eigentlich wollte ich ihn auch gar nicht sehen, und so hatte ich nicht einmal versucht ihn während dieser Zeit umzustimmen.

Denn ich war - peinlicherweise - kaum mehr als ein nervliches Wrack. Es machte mich fertig, dass Harry mich - wieder einmal - sitzen gelassen hatte. Sicherlich erfuhr ich im Nachhinein, dass Harrys Sohn in jener Nacht geboren worden war, dennoch blieb eine Tatsache unüberbrückbar. Er war gegangen und nicht wiedergekommen. Es war, als bräche ein Deja vu unermesslichen Ausmaßes über mich herein.

Alles in allem stand ich nach jener Nacht vor einem schier unüberwindbaren Scherbenhaufen, den Harrys Auftauchen hinterlassen hatte. Leider war mir der Katzenjammer nach dem Zusammensein mit Harry nur allzu vertraut, selbst wenn es diesmal noch schlimmer schien als nach jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer. Blaise überraschte mich damit, dass er solange die Füße still hielt und mein Schweigen akzeptierte. Er versuchte erst gar nicht mich aufzumuntern oder abzulenken. Nein, er kam lediglich öfter in mein Loft geschneit als sonst, meist mit einem Berg fettigem Essen, was weder meiner Figur, noch meinem Magen gut tat. Allerdings trug es tatsächlich dazu bei, dass ich mich wenigstens für kurze Zeit geringfügig besser fühlte.

Nicht ein einziger seiner gewohnheitsmäßigen dummen Sprüche kam über Blaises Lippen. Das Einzige, was er über Harry zu mir sagte war, dass er ihm ganz langsam das Herz herausreißen würde, sollte er jemals das Pech haben ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Erschreckenderweise brach diese Drohung so spontan und mit ehrlicher Wut aus ihm heraus, dass ich keine Zweifel daran hatte, dass er sich zumindest einer schweren Körperverletzung schuldig machen würde, sollte Harry ihm tatsächlich irgendwo begegnen.

Nun, Harry lief - sehr zu seinem Glück - weder Blaise, noch mir über den Weg. Statt dessen schrieb er. ER SCHRIEB! Wie gesagt, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Deja vu einfach nicht enden wollte.

Obgleich ich es vielleicht hätte besser wissen sollen, las ich seine Briefe nicht. Ich nahm sie nicht einmal an, denn ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, dass er ohne ein Wort gegangen war. Dass er so mit mir spielen konnte, dass ich es zuließ, dass er mir - schon wieder - wehtat.

Dora leistete ganze Arbeit, denn sie kämpfte mit den Eulen, die nicht verschwinden wollten, weil Harry sie beauftragt hatte nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückzukommen. Er rief sogar im Hospital an. Dora wimmelte ihn ab - bis auf ein einziges Mal, als sie ihn lang genug in der Leitung hielt um zu erfahren, dass es Ginny und dem Kind gut ging.

Obgleich ich nie wirklich etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte, schien sie zu wissen was in mir vorging. Mehr als einmal sah ich unterdrückten Zorn in ihren dunklen Augen, wenn eine weitere Eule Harrys uns auf den Nerven herumtrampelte.

Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Nur für einen Moment.

Warum hatte ich es auch zugelassen, dass Harry ein weiteres Mal in mein Leben hereinbrach? Warum hatte ich ihn nicht weggeschickt, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Ich wusste doch ganz genau, dass ich am Ende wieder auf der Strecke bleiben würde. Nicht Harry.

Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, dann wollte ich es. Ich wusste, dass er mich verletzten würde und ich wollte es. Ich wollte ihn. Ihn und die Schmerzen, die er mir zweifellos immer bescheren würde. Denn so erbärmlich es auch klingen mochte, es waren ausgerechnet diese flüchtigen Treffen mit Harry, an denen ich mich lebendig fühlte. Lebendig und unbesiegbar. Diese Erinnerung konnte mir auch der Schmerz nicht mehr nehmen.

Nur der bleiernen Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen war es zu verdanken, dass ich meine Stirn nicht auf die Tischplatte meines Schreibtisches knallte. Ich war ein verdammter Masochist! Wie peinlich!

In den Wochen nach jener verhängnisvollen Nacht in meinem Loft ging ich durch die Hölle meiner persönlichen Gefühlsqualen und wieder zurück. An geregelten Schlaf war nicht zu denken und abgesehen von Blaises gelegentlichen Fast-Food-Attacken aß ich sowieso kaum. Merkwürdigerweise reichte schon der Anblick von Essen, um mir meine Gefühlsmisere wieder vor Augen zu führen und ich bekam augenblicklich keinen einzigen Bissen mehr hinunter.

Dora machte sich zunehmend Sorgen um mich, denn statt des üblichen Kaffees fand ich immer öfter einen wesentlich magenschonenderen Tee in meiner Tasse. Ich protestierte nicht einmal, was Dora wahrscheinlich erst recht verriet, wie beschissen ich mich wirklich fühlte. Unter normalen Umständen war ich nicht der Typus Mensch, der sich mit Freude in Selbstmitleid suhlt - von meinen neu entdeckten masochistischen Vorlieben einmal abgesehen - doch in diesem Falle konnte ich mich einfach nicht davon abhalten. Ich hing albernen Tagträumen darüber nach, was wäre, wenn Harry nicht der wäre, der er nun einmal war. Wenn Harry einfach ein bisschen mehr von Roger hätte… Irgendwann musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich Harry nicht so vergöttern würde, wenn er auch nur einen Deut mehr wie Roger wäre.

Ich vergrub mich in meiner Arbeit und hatte den Trank für die Inferi innerhalb einer rekordverdächtigen Spanne von sämtlichen Nebenwirkungen - wie das mumifizieren der Leichen, so dass die gewünschte Verwesung noch immer nicht einsetzte - eliminiert. Wieder einmal wurde die Fachpresse auf mich aufmerksam und überschüttete mich mit Auszeichnungen und Lobeshymnen. Nicht einmal das konnte ich wirklich genießen.

Schließlich war es Dora, die mir in meinem Büro - in welchem sie mich mit dem Gesicht auf der Schreibtischplatte fand, wo ich über meinen Akten eingeschlafen war - die Moralpredigt des Jahrtausends hielt. Selbst meine Mutter hatte sich niemals getraut so mit mir zu reden. Jedenfalls nicht derart deutlich! Dora fragte mich rundheraus, wie lange ich dem Arsch des schwarzhaarigen Kerls noch nachtrauern wollte, denn so toll wäre der nun auch wieder nicht. Ich fragte mich manchmal, ob Dora tatsächlich nicht wusste, dass der schwarzhaarige Kerl Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt war, oder ob sie ihm absichtlich diesen verallgemeinernden Spitznamen gab um zu verdeutlichen, was sie von ihm hielt. Eine Antwort bekam ich nie auf diese Frage, stattdessen fügte Dora noch an, dass ich mir mal Gedanken darüber machen sollte, ob ich wirklich schwul war oder nur auf einen einzigen Kerl stand.

Gut, meine sexuellen Vorlieben standen nicht wirklich zur Debatte, doch Doras flammende Strafpredigt machte mich absolut sprachlos.

Dora dagegen war noch lange nicht fertig! Sie hielt mir vor, dass sie nicht erwartet hätte, dass ich so ein Jammerlappen sei. Wenn ich Harry wollte, dann sollte ich gefälligst die Arschbacken zusammenkneifen und ihn mir holen. Ich versuchte einen schwachen Widerspruch dahingehen, dass Harry ja eine Familie hatte. Dora wischte den Einwand mit einer ärgerlichen Geste ihrer Hand beiseite und sagte rigoros, dass ich ihn mir dann gefälligst aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte. Sie bot mir netterweise sogar an, das selbst zu übernehmen, wenn ich mich weiterhin in meinem Liebeskummer suhlen würde. Gut, sicherlich glaubte ich nicht wirklich, dass sie mich über das Knie legen und mir den Hintern versohlen würde… andererseits hatte sie ein verdächtig ernstes Glimmen in den Augen. Jedenfalls verstand ich in diesem Augenblick wie Dora es nach dem Tod ihres Mannes geschafft hatte ihre fünf Söhne allein großzuziehen, ohne dass einer von ihnen je auch nur in Versuchung geraten war irgendwie auf die schiefe Bahn zu kommen. Sie war wirklich furchteinflößend in ihrer heiligen Wut!

Nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht - die ich sicherheitshalber in meiner Wohnung verbrachte um Dora nicht schon wieder am frühen Morgen begegnen zu müssen - fasste ich einen Entschluss. Dora hatte Recht. Blaise hatte Recht. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass Harry mein Leben mit seinem sporadischen Auftauchen über den Haufen warf, denn immerhin hatte ich jahrelang dafür geschuftet um genau dort zu sein, wo ich war. An der Spitze der magischen Heilerschaft mit Jobangeboten rund um den Globus, von den unzähligen Forschungsangeboten ganz zu schweigen. Der Heiltrank für Harrys Sohn und im Anschluss der Heiltrank für die Inferi machten mich zu einer nicht mehr wegzudenkenden Größe in der magischen Medizin. So gesehen hatte ich alles - und mehr - erreicht, was ich mir jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Blieb nur noch die Misere mit meinem Privatleben.

Ich nahm Doras Rat ernst und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Harry nun einmal nicht würde bekommen können. Es war einfach zuviel, was uns trennte und ich wusste, er war nicht bereit seinen Ruf, seine Familie oder seine Freunde zu riskieren nur um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Schlussendlich bat ich Roger um ein Treffen. Er wollte zuerst nicht, das war mir klar, als meine Nachrichten ungelesen wieder in meinem Kamin landeten. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Woche, bevor Roger schließlich einwilligte, sich mit mir zu treffen.

Wir gingen in ein mexikanisches Restaurant ein wenig außerhalb von London und damit weitab von möglichen Reportern diverser Tageszeitungen, die mir seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr vom Umhangzipfel wichen.

Es war merkwürdig Roger nach den vergangenen Wochen wieder zu sehen und ich konnte nicht verhehlen, dass sein Lächeln ein leicht nervöses Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend auslöste. Erst als unsere stockende Unterhaltung langsam in Gang kam, fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Es wurde ein angenehmer Abend, zumindest bis zu dem Moment, als wir auf Harry zu sprechen kamen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich Roger würde erklären müssen, was vorgefallen war, wenn ich wollte, dass er zu mir zurückkam.

Also war ich ehrlich zu ihm. Schonungslos. Ich erzählte ihm von jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer, meinen unerwiderten Gefühlen hinterher, welche ich Harry ja nie gestanden hatte. Und von jener Nacht in meinem Loft. Ich gab zu, ihn mit Harry betrogen zu haben und dass ich es in diesem Moment nicht einmal wirklich bereut hatte. Roger sah mich lange an und stellte dann eine Frage, die mich bis ins Mark erschütterte. „Er wird immer zwischen uns stehen, das ist dir doch klar, oder, Draco?"

Ich wusste zuerst überhaupt nicht, was er damit sagen wollte und schaute ihn nur verwirrt an. Ein melancholisches Lächeln zupfte an Rogers Mundwinkeln, bevor er deutlicher wurde. „Du liebst ihn.", sagte er schlicht und zog mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Selbstverständlich stritt ich diese Feststellung ab, obwohl eine kleine höhnische Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf mich allein für den Versuch der Leugnung der Tatsachen auslachte. Nichts desto trotz versicherte ich Roger, dass dem nicht so sei. Die Nummer in meinem Badezimmer war letztlich nur geschehen, weil ich zuviel getrunken hatte. Noch dazu Absinth, von dem ich mit zunehmendem Alter scheinbar immer weniger vertrug. Roger erwiderte nichts darauf, doch sein Blick sagte mehr als jedes Wort irgendeiner Sprache dieser Welt auszudrücken vermocht hätte.

Seine Miene war freundlich neutral, doch der Ernst in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Und noch etwas war es. Resignation. Roger wusste, dass ich mich niemals für ihn entscheiden würde, wenn es um Harry ging. Er wusste es und er schien versucht sich mit dieser Tatsache arrangieren zu wollen. „Was hat sich geändert? Warum sollte ich dir verzeihen, Draco, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich für ihn immer wieder verlassen würdest?"

Das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage, auf die mir in den ersten Momenten eine passende Erwiderung fehlte. Ja, was hatte sich denn geändert? Meine Gefühle? Wohl kaum, immerhin hatte ich es geschafft mir jahrelang einzureden, dass Harry mir egal war. Und dann brauchte es nur ein einziges Wiedersehen mit ihm um mich praktisch aus den Designerslippern zu hauen.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir einziehst.", sagte ich und ich wusste nicht, wer von uns beiden überraschter war.

Roger fiel beinahe die Gabel aus der Hand und er starrte mich sekundenlang in vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit an. Ich dagegen fand, dass ich meinem Weißbrot bislang viel zu wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, was ich sofort nachzuholen gedachte. Krümel für Krümel zerlegte ich es mit chirurgischer Präzision. Gleichzeitig ging ich mental die Checkliste geistiger Erkrankungen durch, denn mein Geisteszustand verselbständige sich in besorgniserregendem Maße! Warum um alles in der Welt wollte ich, dass Roger bei mir einzog???

„Ist… ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Roger schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

„Nein!", brüllte mein Herz und „Ja.", antwortete ich, wobei meine Stimme fester klang, als ich mich wirklich fühlte.

Wollte ich Roger tatsächlich in jeder freien Minute um mich haben? Doras eindringliche Worte kamen mir in den Sinn. „Doc, entscheiden sie sich endlich! Und wenn sie sich entschieden haben, ziehen sie es durch! Manchmal muss man sich im Leben eben mit dem zufrieden geben, was man bekommt."

Ich atmete tief durch und hob den Blick um Roger endlich anzusehen. Seine Miene drückte soviel ehrliche Hoffnung aus, dass ich lächeln musste. „Ja.", wiederholte ich erneut und diesmal glaubte ich es beinahe selbst.

Zugegeben, vielleicht war meine Motivation für diese Versöhnung nicht ganz ehrlich, dennoch hatte ich mich schlussendlich entschieden, denn natürlich wusste ich, dass ich Harry niemals würde halten können. Er gestand mir ja nicht einmal einen Versuch zu und Roger… nun ja, Roger war eben das, was ich bekommen konnte und mit Sicherheit keine schlechte Partie. Ich hatte mich entschieden und ich hatte vor, zu meinem Wort zu stehen.

Tatsächlich kehrte in den folgenden Wochen so etwas wie Ruhe in mein Leben zurück, von dem Tumult, den Rogers Einzug in meiner Umwelt auslöste einmal abgesehen. Die Presse überschlug sich einige Wochen lang mit meinem angeblich überraschenden Coming out, doch da sich niemand aus meiner engeren Umgebung dazu erbarmen konnte wenigstens den Anschein von Schockiertheit zu zeigen, legten sich die Pressemitteilungen über meine sexuellen Vorlieben schnell wieder. Die armen Reporter konnten ja nicht wissen, dass ich nie einen Hehl aus meiner Homosexualität gemacht hatte, auch wenn ich es nicht jedem auf die Nase gebunden hatte.

Blaise kommentierte Rogers Einzug mit einem schiefen Grinsen und der Einladung an Roger an unseren Männerabenden teilzunehmen. Was hätte ich auch von meinem besten Freund anderes erwartet?

Dora schien überrascht aber doch erleichtert, dass ich ihrem Rat gefolgt war.

Tja, so war der Stand der Dinge. Ich nahm Roger zu meinen offiziellen Verpflichtungen mit und schon bald störte sich niemand mehr daran, wenn ein Bild von uns in der Presse erschien. Roger amüsierte sich darüber, dass er an meiner Seite nun auch in den einschlägigen Fachzeitschriften erschien und die halbe Zaubererwelt ihn kannte. Seiner Karriere tat diese Tatsache keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil, er war erfolgreicher denn je.

Alles in allem konnte man also mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass wir eine gute Zeit hinter uns hatten. Ich musste mir sogar eingestehen, dass ich mich überraschend schnell an Rogers Gegenwart in meinem Loft gewöhnt hatte. An sich war es sogar recht angenehm nach getaner Arbeit nicht in eine leere Wohnung zurückkehren zu müssen, auch wenn mir Rogers Vorliebe für kitschigen Kleinkram manchmal auf die Nerven ging.

Bis zu jenem Abend im Phunx glaubte ich tatsächlich daran, dass auch mein Privatleben nun endlich in geregelten Bahnen lief.

Ja.

Und dann kam Roger auf die geniale Idee, dass ich ihn in seine Stammdisco begleiten sollte, immerhin ging er mit mir auch auf die meist sterbenslangweiligen Vorträge der magischen Heilerschaft. So gesehen konnte ich ihm die Bitte also gar nicht abschlagen, auch wenn ich es redlich versuchte.

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast, als ich daran dachte, wie ich Harry ausgerechnet im Phunx begegnen musste. Mit einem Weasley! Vielleicht war es das, was mich wirklich fertig machte. Harry… mit einem Weasley! Es waren praktisch zwei Tatsachen, die ich auf einmal zu verdauen hatte. Erstens. Harry zeigte sich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einem Kerl… gut, Dora hatte den ein oder anderen spitzen Kommentar fallengelassen, dem ich entnehmen konnte, dass Harrys Ehe selbst durch die Sitzungen bei einer Koryphäe wie Melinda Jenkins nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war. Aber, dass er gleich soweit ging und nun doch noch offen seine Vorliebe für das männliche Geschlecht präsentierte?

Es kratzte nicht nur an meinem Ego, dass er sich mit einem Weasley so ungeniert in aller Öffentlichkeit vergnügte. Nein, der Schmerz saß tiefer als mir lieb war, denn ich begann mich zu fragen, was um alles in der Welt dieser rothaarige Kerl hatte, was ich Harry nicht bieten könnte. Wieso war nicht ich es, mit dem Harry sich zeigte?

Mit dem letzten Bisschen, was ich an Kraft aufbringen konnte, hielt ich mich erneut davon ab, meinen Kopf auf die Platte meines Schreibtisches zu schlagen. Super. Es war Monate her, seit ich zuletzt auch nur ein einziges Wort mit Harry gewechselt hatte und nun saß ich hier in meinem dunklen Büro und gestand mir ein, dass ich eifersüchtig auf Ron Weasleys älteren Bruder war? Zumal es nicht mehr als eine Affäre gewesen sein konnte, denn keines der Klatschblätter hatte jemals Wind davon bekommen und auf allen Fotos, die ich von Harry in der Presse gesehen hatte war er allein. Oder mit Hermine Granger, nein Weasley, oh man, noch ein Weasley!

Dafür, dass ich doch angeblich meine Entscheidung für Roger getroffen hatte, fühlte ich mich ziemlich erbärmlich. Ich dachte an den Ausdruck von Überraschung, als Harry mich im Phunx erkannte. Und an das fürchterliche Gefühl in meiner Brust, welches mir den Atem nahm.

Im ersten Moment war ich wie versteinert, was Roger wohl bemerkte, doch er sah Harry erst, als wir beide schon wieder angezogen waren.

Und natürlich verstand Roger sofort. Er brauchte nur einen einzigen Blick in mein Gesicht zu werfen und wusste, dass nicht er es war, den ich dort gefickt hatte. Nein, es war Harry. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich Harry angesehen und mir gewünscht, dass er es sei, der vor mir auf den Knien lag und in dessen Mund ich stieß.

Seither bereute ich praktisch jede einzelne Sekunde, die vergangen war. Warum war ich nicht sofort verschwunden, als Harry auftauchte? Warum hatte ich mich mit Roger nicht wenigstens in eine andere Nische verzogen? Warum um Merlins Willen war Harry überhaupt dort?

Licht flammte in meinem Büro auf und ließ mich so erschrocken zusammenfahren, dass ich Mühe hatte nicht von meinem Stuhl zu fallen.

„Doc?" Dora stand nicht weniger erschrocken vor mir, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab noch immer auf meine Deckenlampe gerichtet.

„Dora… wollen sie mich umbringen?", brachte ich atemlos hervor und richtete mich zu einer ordentlichen Sitzposition auf.

Ihr gutmütiges Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit jedem Augenblick, den sie mich ansah. „Nein, das übernehmen sie schon selbst. Was tun sie denn schon wieder hier?"

„Kriege ich einen Kaffee?", überging ich ihre Frage und schielte auf meinen Schreibtisch. Leider war ich nicht dazu gekommen auch nur eine Akte aufzuschlagen und so musste ich einsehen, dass ich Dora nicht vormachen konnte, dass ich gearbeitet hatte.

„Sicher." Sie klang frustriert und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

Ich rieb mir die Stirn. War es wirklich schon Morgen? Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr sagte mir, dass es tatsächlich schon nach 7.00 Uhr war. Phantastisch. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, in der ich es nicht geschafft hatte Harry aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Phantastisch! Ganz phantastisch! Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich als nächstes einen Trank gegen Besessenheit entwickeln sollte, ein besseres Versuchskaninchen als mich würde ich sowieso nirgends finden. Das sarkastische Lächeln auf meinen Lippen fiel verzerrt aus.

Dora kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurück, welche ich ihr dankbar abnahm. Offensichtlich hatte der morgendliche Kaffee jedoch seinen Preis. „Was ist nun wieder passiert?", fragte Dora und machte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich mit einer lapidaren Ausrede wie unerklärlicher Schlaflosigkeit abfinden würde und für greisenhafte Bettflucht war ich ungefähr 30 Jahre zu jung.

Ergeben beschloss ich ehrlich zu sein. „Ich hatte Streit mit Roger." Immerhin, es war die Wahrheit, den Grund brauchte ich ihr nun wirklich nicht…

„Haben sie sich den Schwarzhaarigen noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf geschlagen, Doc? Seien sie froh, dass sie nicht mein Sohn sind, sonst würde ich sie auf der Stelle übers Knie legen und ihnen so ordentlich den Hosenboden versohlen, dass sie nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken an den Kerl verschwenden."

Nun ja, die Frau kannte mich eindeutig zu gut! Mein verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck war wohl Antwort genug, denn plötzlich spürte ich ihre warme Hand auf der Wange. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass der Schmerz mit der Zeit leichter wird. Aber… wie es scheint ist dies nicht der Ort, an dem sie glücklich werden, Doc."

Ich starrte sie völlig schockiert an.

Dann lächelte Dora und tätschelte mir die Wange. „Trinken sie und dann gehen sie nach Hause und schlafen. Ich melde sie für heute krank, mit den restlichen Inferi wird ihr Fußvolk schon fertig."

Diese Frau hatte einen Einfluss auf mich, der mir im Normalfall eine Heidenangst eingejagt hätte, denn selbst auf meine Mutter hörte ich nicht, wenn sie mir eine Auszeit verordnete. Allerdings war die Vorstellung in meine leere Wohnung - denn Roger war ja an der Arbeit und würde frühestens in neun Stunden wieder auftauchen - zurückzukehren und ein wenig Zeit ganz für mich allein zu haben, derart verlockend, dass ich nicht mal versuchte Dora zu widersprechen.

Artig schlürfte ich meinen Kaffee - nein, es war wieder einer dieser magenschonenden Tees, die schmeckten, als würde ich mir eine Handvoll Heu in den Mund stopfen. Trotzdem trank ich.

Und dann ging ich nach Hause.

Entweder war es die frische Luft auf dem kurzen Nachhauseweg oder Dora hatte mir in diesem fürchterlichen Tee ein Schlafmittel untergejubelt. Jedenfalls erfasste mich plötzlich eine derart bleierne Müdigkeit, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte nicht direkt im Lift einzuschlafen, der mich mit einem sanften Rattern in die oberste Etage hob. Selbst zum Apparieren war ich zu müde. Ich schloss matt meine Tür auf und lauschte einige Sekunde in die stille Wohnung. Dankbar dafür, dass Roger wohl wirklich an der Arbeit war, tappte ich entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheit direkt ins Schlafzimmer und ließ mich mitsamt meinen Klamotten auf das Bett fallen. Ich presste mein Gesicht in die weiche Decke und stellte fest, dass sie nach Roger roch. Bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, war ich eingeschlafen.

Es kam selten genug vor, dass ich derart tief und traumlos schlafen konnte, doch augenscheinlich forderte die durchwachte Nacht ihren Tribut, denn ich erwachte erst am frühen Nachmittag. Noch immer mit dem Gesicht in der Bettdecke vergraben. Mühsam drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und warf einen halbwachen Blick an mir hinunter. Meine Sachen waren so zerknittert, wie ich mich fühlte. Augenblicklich war die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wieder aktuell. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf, wohl wissend, dass an Schlaf sowieso nicht mehr zu denken war. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich verspannt an, was mich nicht wirklich verwunderte bei der unbequemen Position, welche ich mir für mein Nickerchen ausgesucht hatte.

Ich beschloss duschen zu gehen und hexte mich kurzerhand aus den Klamotten. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich sensationell auf meiner nackten Haut an und ich stand lange einfach nur reglos unter dem Wasserstrahl und genoss das Gefühl, wie sich meine Muskeln allmählich wieder entspannten. Leider schien der entspannende Effekt sich nicht auf meine Gedanken anwenden zu lassen, denn noch immer rotierten Roger, Harry, meine Schuldgefühle, mein Verlangen und Doras Worte in einem aberwitzigen Wirbelsturm hinter meiner Stirn. Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Erst als das Wasser allmählich begann an Wärme zu verlieren wusch ich mich und beendete meine nachmittägliche Wasserorgie. Das Badezimmer war in dichten Wasserdampf gehüllt und stickig wie in einer Sauna. Ich schlang mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, mich abzutrocknen in die Küche, es wurde Zeit, meinen Morgenkaffee nachzuholen.

„Meine Güte, kannst du dir nicht einfach einen runterholen und fertig werden, wie jeder andere Kerl auch, Malfoy? Was brauchst du so ewig unter der Dusche?", wurde ich von einer nur allzu bekannten Stimme in meiner Küche empfangen.

„Blaise… wer hat dich reingelassen? Und nimm die Füße von meinem Herd!", begrüßte ich meinen besten Freund nicht wirklich begeistert.

„Die Hauselfen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mein Geklopfe in deinem Kamin satt. Seit wann versperrst du deinen Kamin für Besucher?" Blaise ignorierte meinen auffordernden Blick auf seine bestrumpften Füße, welche noch immer auf meinem Herd ruhten.

„Hab ich wohl nach der letzten Nummer im Wohnzimmer vergessen wieder zu entriegeln.", antwortete ich und stellte fast erschrocken fest, dass das ja nun schon drei Wochen her war. Kein Wunder, dass sich seitdem keiner meiner Freunde hatte blicken lassen.

„Ich sollte mir vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen, ob ich schwul werde! Ihr habt eindeutig mehr Sex als wir Heteros." Blaise nickte, als ich ihm fragend eine Kaffeetasse hinhielt. Ich brachte sogar ein erkennbares Grinsen zustande, als ich antwortete: „Was denn, lässt dich deine Süße wieder nicht ran?"

Blaise seufzte übertrieben gequält und mein Grinsen wurde um einiges echter.

„Was machst du eigentlich um die Uhrzeit zuhause?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Duschen.", antwortete ich in dem überflüssigen Versuch ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen.

„Aha.", sagte Blaise und nahm endlich die Füße von meinem Herd.

Ich beschloss es bei dieser Antwort zu belassen und griff nach meinem Zauberstab um den Kaffee zu erhitzen. Mir fehlte eindeutig die Geduld ihn auf dem muggelüblichen Weg zuzubereiten, obwohl er mir damit besser schmeckte.

Blaise hatte die Gnade, mir erst die Kaffeetasse abzunehmen, bevor er meine Hoffnungen auf ein Entgehen eines Zabinischen Verhörs zerstörte. „Hattet ihr schon wieder Streit?"

Ich pustete in meinen heißen Kaffee und nickte. Ähnlich wie bei Dora hatte Leugnen bei Blaise so oder so keinen Zweck. Vorsichtig nippte ich an dem heißen Getränk.

„Also hast du Potter noch immer nicht vergessen?", konstatierte Blaise neutral.

Prompt verbrannte ich mir die Zunge und verschluckte mich. Hustend und mit krebsrotem Gesicht warf ich Blaise einen bösen Blick zu. Ich hasste seine unmögliche Art, mich genau zu durchschauen und mir das auch noch so ganz nebenbei unter die Nase zu reiben!

„Warum hast du Roger dann hier einziehen lassen? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Draco, ich weiß, dass du ihn gern hast… Irgendwie. Aber belügst du nicht dich und deine Umwelt? Es ist doch schon über ein Jahr her, seitdem du Potter in deinem Bad gefi…"

„Wir haben… ihn im… Phunx getroffen.", unterbrach ich Blaise noch immer hustend. Ich hatte keinen gesteigerten Bedarf daran, an mein letztes Zusammensein mit Harry erinnert zu werden - zumal ich noch immer lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften trug.

Nun war es an Blaise überrascht auszusehen. „Wann warst du bitte im Phunx?"

„Vor Wochen…."

„Und wieso gehst du da ohne mich hin?"

„Du warst mit deiner Süßen im Urlaub!", erinnerte ich ihn und wagte todesmutig doch noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Da ich mir meine Schleimhäute sowieso schon verdampft hatte, konnte ich auch weiter trinken, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich das Koffein brauchen würde um diese Unterhaltung mit Blaise zu überleben.

Blaise zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete mich einen Augenblick lang ziemlich ernst. „Wochen, wohl eher schon Monate! Mein letzter Urlaub war im Mai! Du sagst mir jetzt nicht, dass du mit Potter `ne Nummer geschoben hast während Roger irgendwo tanzen war, oder?"

Ich warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Nein, Blaise! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich für Roger entschieden habe!"

„Richtig." Blaise besaß die Unverschämtheit nicht überzeugt auszusehen.

Mein Seufzen war genervt, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Okay, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Ich habe mit Roger `ne Nummer geschoben, wie du es so schön nennst. Und Ha… Potter war mit einem von Weasleys Brüdern da."

Soweit das überhaupt möglich war, wanderten Blaises Augenbrauen noch weiter aufeinander zu. „Ach, und warum regt Roger sich dann auf?"

Mir stieg die Wärme in die Wangen und ich versuchte krampfhaft mir einzureden, dass dies auf den heißen Kaffee zurückzuführen war. „Sagen wir es mal so… ähm… also, ich war wie gesagt mit Roger zugange… und… naja, Potter mit dem Weasley."

Blaise brauchte einige Sekunden um aus meinem Gestammel schlau zu werden, was ich ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte. „Warte! Du meinst, Potter hat `nen Weasley gevögelt? Vor deinen Augen?"

Ich nickte gequält. Koffein! Mehr Koffein! Ich trank einen großen Schluck, was meine Speiseröhre mir mit heftigem Verbrühungs-Schmerz dankte.

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Äh… ich hab doch gesagt, ich war mit Roger… also, naja… _dabei_."

Blaise bekam große Augen. „Du hast es mit Roger getrieben und dabei zugesehen, wie Potter es 'nem Weasley besorgt?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Blaise die folgende bedeutungsschwere Stille absichtlich als effektvolle Pause vor seiner nächsten Erwiderung einbaute, oder ob er tatsächlich an meiner Eröffnung zu knabbern hatte. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille jedenfalls brachte er halb lachend, halb schockiert ein: „Heilige Scheiße, Draco!" heraus.

Dem hatte ich nichts hinzuzufügen.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Blaise und ich fuhren zu Roger herum, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte trotz seiner beeindruckenden Statur lautlos einzutreten. Ich sandte ein stummes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er nicht allzu viel von unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Meine Bedenken waren überflüssig, denn offenbar hatte Roger mit anderen Dingen zu kämpfen. Er bedachte Blaise mit einem düsteren Blick. „Also, was ist? Seid ihr fertig oder soll ich in `ner halben Stunde noch mal wiederkommen?"

Ich verstand nur Bahnhof und es war Blaise, der antwortete: „Fertig? Mit dem Kaffee? Nein, aber du kannst auch einen haben, aber ich sag dir gleich, er schmeckt furchtbar."

Ich bedachte Blaise mit einem strafenden Blick, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Kaffee. Natürlich.", antwortete Roger mit diesem ganz besonderen Tonfall. Sofort ging mein Temperament gepaart mit meinem angekratzten Gemütszustand mit mir durch und ich reagierte heftiger als es hätte sein müssen.

„Was soll das? Darf ich jetzt nicht mal mit einem meiner Freunde Kaffee trinken, ohne dass du falsche Schlüsse ziehst?", blaffte ich ihn an und konnte mich nur schwer davon abhalten im meine Kaffeetasse demonstrativ vor die Füße zu knallen.

„Doch, sicher, wie komme ich auch nur darauf, wenn ein schwarzhaariger Kerl hier herumsitzt und du praktisch nackt vor ihm stehst!", antwortete Roger, bevor er sich wütend herumdrehte und im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu.

„Oh… Mann…", sagte Blaise.

„Genau.", antwortete ich. Ärger pochte in meinen Schläfen und ich wusste, dass ich Roger entweder auf der Stelle aus meiner Wohnung werfen würde oder einfach selbst verschwinden würde.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Kneipentour?", fragte Blaise und in diesem Moment hätte ich ihn allein für die Tatsache küssen können, dass er mich gut genug kannte um zu wissen, was in mir vorging.

„Deine beste Idee heute! Ich zieh mir nur etwas an, schwarzhaariger Kerl, dann können wir los und uns durch halb London vögeln!" Den letzten Satz sagte ich absichtlich so laut, dass Roger ihn einfach hören musste.

Ich benahm mich albern. Und ich hasste Roger dafür, dass er mich soweit brachte.

Eine Stunde später saß ich Blaise in einer schummrigen Nische in einem höchst zweifelhaften Club gegenüber und starrte missmutig in meine Bloody Mary.

„Hör mal, ich kann verstehen, wenn du das Zeug nicht trinken willst, aber es wird nicht von allein verschwinden, auch wenn du noch so sehr versuchst es zu Tode zu starren.", meldete Blaise sich schließlich zu Wort.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich einsilbig und setzte das Glas doch noch an die Lippen. Es schmeckte gelinde gesagt - widerlich, passte also perfekt zu diesem Tag.

„Roger ist ja ziemlich eifersüchtig, was?"

Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich nicht als Antwort fertig und Blaise seufzte hörbar. Er lehnte sich näher zu mir und ich brauchte nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen wie er mich ansah.

„Draco, bitte, lass es nicht schon wieder soweit kommen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich, obwohl ich selbstverständlich genau wusste, auf was Blaise anspielte. Blaise bedachte mich mit einem strafenden Blick, den ich körperlich zu fühlen meinte. Er ließ die Eiswürfel in seinem Glas aneinander klirren und sagte dann in einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Frustration und Besorgnis. „Rede schon, Malfoy."

Ich wollte nicht reden. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, worüber ich genau reden sollte. Darüber, dass Roger mich irre machte? Dass ich noch immer an Harry dachte?

„Ich überlege, ob ich nicht für eine Weile ins Ausland gehen sollte.", sprudelte es aus meinem Mund. Überrascht lauschte ich meinen eigenen Worten: „Dora hat mich auf die Idee gebracht und ich habe so viele Forschungsangebote, dass ich mir praktisch aussuchen könnte, wo ich hin will. Vielleicht ist das wirklich keine schlechte Idee, oder, Blaise? Etwas Abstand zu London würde mir bestimmt gut tun."

„Abstand zu London oder zu einem der Einwohner?", stichelte Blaise unbarmherzig.

Eine Haarsträhne fiel mir in die Augen und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich dringend zum Friseur musste. Ungeduldig strich ich sie mir aus der Stirn. „Lass den Blödsinn, Blaise.", murmelte ich leise.

Ein weiteres Seufzen von Blaise folgte, bevor er erwiderte: „Prinzipiell ist das keine schlechte Idee, nur wirst du dein eigentliches Problem nicht dadurch lösen, dass du wegläufst, es sei denn, du willst nie wieder nach London - oder besser England - zurückkommen." Er trank einen Schluck seines Whiskeys. „Ach, Draco, seien wir doch ehrlich. Du bist besessen von Potter und solange ihr beide in derselben Galaxie existiert wird sich das wahrscheinlich auch nicht ändern. Und soweit ich weiß, sind intergalaktische Auswanderungen noch nicht möglich."

„Zeitreise?", schlug ich halbherzig vor.

Blaise grinste und wurde dann unvermittelt wieder ernst: „Und was ist mit Roger?"

Ich antwortete ohne nachzudenken: „Ach, der kann doch von überall arbeiten und zur Not beantrage ich für ihn `nen privaten Portschlüssel, damit er herkommen kann, weil mit Flohpulver kann ich ihn kaum reisen lassen, der würde glatt in Alaska rauskommen."

„Du willst ihn also mitnehmen?"

„Ja… ich denke schon. Er… es ist doch nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mag…" Irritiert fragte ich mich, warum ich dann ständig mit Roger stritt, wenn ich ihn an meiner Seite haben wollte. Das lästige höhnische Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf flüsterte zwei unschöne Wörter: ‚Bequemlichkeit? Gewohnheit?'

„Mögen, Draco? Ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig um eine Beziehung zu führen? Was ist mit Liebe?" Blaise erwiderte den fragenden Blick einer der umherlaufenden Stripperinnen mit einem entschuldigenden aber verneinenden Lächeln. Die halbnackte Schönheit zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

„Manchmal muss man mit dem zufrieden sein, was man bekommt.", wiederholte ich Doras Worte und grinste meinen Freund schief an. Blaise zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen nach oben und mein Grinsen machte einem harten Zug Platz. „Den Scheiß meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?"

„Was willst du von mir hören, Blaise? Dass ich Roger liebe? Dass er der Mann ist, mit dem ich schon immer Zusammensein wollte? Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du, also spiel nicht dieses dämliche Anstarren-bis-ich-die-Wahrheit-selbst-erkenne-Spielchen mit mir!"

„Dann hör doch endlich auf, dich selbst zu belügen. Das ist weder fair Roger gegenüber - denn ich denke, er liebt dich wirklich - noch ist es gut für dich.", entgegnete Blaise ernst.

Eigentlich hatte meine Erwiderung hart und entschlossen klingen sollen, doch ich konnte die traurige Sehnsucht darin selbst hören. „Blaise, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Ich kann Harry nicht bekommen und selbst wenn, ich könnte ihn doch niemals halten. Er hat eine Familie, ein Kind und du siehst doch, was dabei herauskommt, wenn wir aufeinandertreffen."

Blaises Blick wurde weich und ich hatte selten seine Zuneigung zu mir so klar in seinen Augen lesen können. Einige Sekunden sahen wir uns einfach nur an und als Blaise schließlich den Blick senkte, wusste ich, dass er die Wahrheit in meinem Worten nicht leugnen konnte.

„Florida soll schön sein… viel Sonne, Strand, nackte Kerle…", erwiderte Blaise schließlich mit unüberhörbarer Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

Ich verzog das Gesicht: „Nackte Kerle ist nicht gut, sonst redet Roger bald überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir… der Nordpol wäre doch auch nett… Schnee, Eisbären, dicke Klamotten und außer uns höchstens drei oder vier andere Wissenschaftler, die allesamt steinalt, faltig und hetero sind."

Blaise verzog das Gesicht „Ich habe übrigens nicht vor, dich jemals zu besuchen, Malfoy."

Wir lachten.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Ein neuer Anfang


	12. Chapter 11 Ein neuer Anfang

Hallo *kurz reinhusch und nächstes Kapitel dalass, bevor schon wieder wegrennt*,

sorry, bin total im Streß, daher nur ein kurzes, heftiges Danke an meine Lieblings-Reviewer:

**Nora, muse, Schneestaub, mimaja und colly**

Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder längere Antworten *promise*.

Und natürlich an **Little Whisper** für ihre Beta-Mühen mit mir.

Und nun, habt Spaß, lasst mir eines eurer tollen Reviews da und kommt nächste Woche wieder.

Liebste Grüße

Eure *hektisch davondüs* Cassie

**Chapter II - Ein neuer Anfang**

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)  
_

_Draco_

Es war spät, als ich endlich nach Hause kam und meine Wohnung war still. Einzig die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür verriet mir, dass Roger zuhause war. Seine Angewohnheit generell sämtliche Türen offen stehen zu lassen - ausgenommen in dem Zimmer, in welchem er sich gerade aufhielt - ging mir normalerweise mächtig gegen den Strich, doch heute störte es mich nicht.

Ich ging in mein Arbeitszimmer und schnappte mir den Stapel mit geöffneten, aber ungelesenen Briefen, welcher sich Besorgnis erregend hoch auf meinem Schreibtisch türmte. Ich nahm ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und legte die Umschläge auf dem Couchtisch ab, es waren gut und gerne an die 40 Stück. Ich war überrascht, dass es in den vergangenen Wochen doch so viele Angebote geworden waren. Das Chaos in meinem Privatleben hatte sich jedenfalls nicht auf meine Reputation als Arzt und Wissenschaftler niedergeschlagen.

Bevor ich mich daran machte, mir die Angebote näher anzusehen, zog ich endlich meinen Umhang aus, streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und ging in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Armagnac zu holen. Schmutziges Geschirr stand in der Spüle, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Roger wirklich wütend war, denn normalerweise hinterließ er alles so sauber, dass man sorglos vom Fußboden hätte essen können. Kein Wunder, dass der Elfen-Reinigungs-Service ihn so mochte.

Mit meinem vollen Glas ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf dem dichten Teppich nieder. Ich trank einen Schluck und genoss das vollmundige Aroma des 1926er Armagnac, nicht sicher, wo ich anfangen sollte. Schließlich griff ich wahllos zu und fischte einen cremefarbenen Umschlag heraus. Deutschland, wie ich auf dem Absender lesen konnte. Interessant. Ich stellte mein Glas ab, zog die Unterlagen heraus und begann zu lesen.

So saß ich im frühen Morgengrauen zwischen einem Stapel Briefen zu meiner Linken und einem guten Dutzend ausgebreiteter Angebote zu meiner Rechten, als die Schlafzimmertür aufging und ein zerknittert aussehender Roger herauskam. Er war ungewöhnlich still und schlich direkt ins Badezimmer, ohne mir auch nur einen zweiten Blick zu gönnen. Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und stand auf um Kaffee zu kochen.

Ich war gerade fertig, als Roger aus dem Bad zurückkam, er roch frisch geduscht, sah aber nicht wirklich munterer aus als vorher. Scheinbar war ich nicht der Einzige, der eine weitere schlaflose Nacht hinter sich hatte.

Roger blieb unschlüssig im Durchgang stehen, als überlege er, ob er die Küche betreten oder doch lieber wieder gehen sollte. Ich nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, deutete mit einem Nicken an den Küchentresen und hielt ihm demonstrativ eine dampfende Kaffeetasse hin. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass er mit sich rang. Schlussendlich nahm er mir dann doch die Tasse ab und ließ sich auf einen der Barhocker fallen.

Ich blieb ganz bewusst auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stehen.

„Hör zu, Draco, es… das gestern mit Blaise tut mir leid… ich weiß, dass ich mich da bescheuert verhalten habe, es ist nur…", Roger brach ab und hob die Schultern. Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte ich seine Entschuldigung.

„Ich werde heute kündigen.", sagte ich und beobachtete, wie Roger die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Was?", brachte er fassungslos heraus.

Müde schaute ich auf die Tasse in meinen Händen, während ich antwortete: „Ich werde im Hospital kündigen… ich dachte, dass ein Ortswechsel vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee wäre."

Roger schwieg, was mich überraschte, immerhin hatte er selbst schon vorgeschlagen, dass wir London verlassen sollten.

„Aber… dein Job… hast du nicht gesagt, er wäre so toll und…"

„Ich habe genug andere Angebote, die nicht weniger interessant sind." Ich hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Etwas arbeitete in seinem Gesicht und seine Miene war ein ständiges Wechselspiel seiner Gefühle.

„Das… war es dann also? Du… du gehst weg? Einfach so?" Rogers Stimme klang rau.

„Ja.", antwortete ich, denn plötzlich war mir klar, was Roger dachte. Nur schwer konnte ich mir ein Lächeln verkneifen, auch wenn es etwas gemein war, ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich ihn verlassen wollte. Das gehässige Stimmchen in meinen Gedanken, welches mich heimtückisch fragte, ob es nicht noch viel gemeiner wäre mit Roger zusammenzusein, nur weil ich Harry nicht haben konnte, ignorierte ich geflissentlich. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich Roger nicht mochte, versuchte ich mich vor meinem schlechten Gewissen zu rechtfertigen, immerhin hatten wir vor Harrys Auftauchen schon einige Jahre unserer Quasi-Beziehung hinter uns. Ich zwang meine Konzentration auf Roger zurück.

Er war sichtlich geschockt und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, nicht ohne sich prompt für seine Unachtsamkeit die Zunge zu verbrennen. Er sagte nichts, doch sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sprach Bände. Ich beschloss, ihn zu erlösen. „Im Wohnzimmer liegen die Angebote ausgebreitet, die für mich interessant wären, wenn du sie dir ansehen willst?"

Rogers Miene drückte neben der Enttäuschung nun aufkeimende Wut aus. „Wozu sollte das gut sein?"

„Nun, du sollst entscheiden wohin wir ziehen, also wäre es wohl nicht schlecht, wenn du…"

„WIR?", brach es aus ihm heraus und ich erlaubte mir endlich das Lächeln zuzulassen, welches schon seit geraumer Zeit an meinen Mundwinkeln zerrte.

„Ja, wir, du großer Holzkopf. Hast du nicht selbst vorgeschlagen, dass wir London verlassen sollten? Also, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und den Schlaf von letzter Nacht nachholen. Sag mir Bescheid, wofür du dich entschieden hast." Damit wandte ich mich ab und wollte Richtung Schlafzimmer gehen. Roger war jedoch schneller und hielt mich am Arm zurück.

Er wirkte irgendwie unsicher, als er mich an sich zog, beide Arme um meine Taille verschränkte. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, erwiderte meinen Blick einen langen Augenblick und schwieg. Stattdessen küsste er mich sanft und beinahe schüchtern. Es war schön. Rogers Küsse waren immer schön und so vertraut, dass ich mich gerne fallen ließ. Ich spürte, dass er sich zurückhielt und hatte nicht vor, ihn zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Ich wusste, dass er an Harry dachte und schämte mich beinahe dafür, dass ich es auch tat. Wie gesagt, Rogers Küsse waren schön, aber nicht annähernd so aufregend wie Harrys.

Roger presste einen letzten Moment seine Lippen auf meinen Mund, bevor er sich zurückzog. „Du schmeckst nach Kneipe…", stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest. Entschuldigend zuckte ich mit den Schultern: „Beschwer dich bei Blaise, er hat mich in so einen Muggel-Strippschuppen geschleppt."

„Die Muggel haben Strippschuppen mit Kerlen?", fragte Roger verblüfft und entließ mich aus seinen Armen.

„Keine Ahnung, du kennst doch Blaise, da waren nur nackte Weiber!" Diese Spitze konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen und ich sah, dass Roger verstanden hatte, denn er wurde rot.

„Draco…", erwiderte er gequält. Ich schaute ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene an, die mir nicht einmal meine Mutter abgekauft hätte. „Du… weißt, dass ich mich nur so benehme weil… weil ich dich liebe."

Nun war es an mir ihn fassungslos anzustarren. Sicherlich, ich hatte es immer geahnt, nein, eigentlich wusste ich, dass Roger so für mich empfand. Doch es aus seinem Mund zu hören war etwas ganz anders. Der Rotton seiner Wangen vertiefte sich angesichts meines Erstaunens.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir das schon viel früher sagen sollen… ich weiß, aber ich dachte du…", er atmete sichtlich durch und bewies mir, dass er mich besser kannte, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. „Ich dachte, du kriegst kalte Füße, wenn ich es dir sage."

Womit er absolut Recht hatte! Wenn ich in diesem Moment auch nur zu einer noch so kleinen Regung fähig gewesen wäre, hätte ich schreiend die Flucht ergriffen. Doch da in meinem Hirn plötzlich das Urchaos aus Schuldgefühlen herrschte - weil ich, auch wenn ich das gerne geleugnet hätte, Roger in irgendeiner Weise noch immer belog - und dem ehrlichen Wunsch Rogers Liebe ohne Hintergedanken erwidern zu können, war ich zu nicht mehr fähig, als Roger einfach nur ziemlich geistlos anzustarren.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ist schon gut.", sagte er, als ich nach einigen weiteren Sekunden noch immer zu keine Antwort zustande gebracht hatte. Ich sah, wie sich ein Schatten auf seine Miene legte und sein Lächeln plötzlich gezwungen fröhlich wirkte. „Ich werde mir dann mal ansehen, welche interessanten Orte du so zu bieten hast.", fuhr er fort und ließ mich stehen. Ich blickte seiner hoch gewachsenen Gestalt eine ganze Weile hinterher, bevor ich mich schließlich umwandte und mit einem schweren Gefühl im Magen im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Plötzlich war ich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war Roger mitzunehmen. Da war sie wieder, die unerbittliche Stimme meines schlechten Gewissens. Diesmal hielt sie mir vor, dass ich Roger ausnutzte und belog.

Konnte ich es leugnen?

~~*~~

Obwohl es mir nach Rogers Geständnis schwer gefallen war, überhaupt einzuschlafen und mein unruhiger Schlaf von der penetranten Stimme meines schlechten Gewissens geplagt war, musste Dora mich dann gegen Mittag doch eigenhändig wecken.

„DOC! AUFSTEHEN!", brüllte sie mit ihrer nicht gerade süßen Stimme in der Lautstärke eines startenden Düsenjets und prompt fiel ich vor lauter Schreck praktisch aus dem Bett.

„Dora! Tun sie das nie WIEDER!", brachte ich nach zwei Schrecksekunden heraus.

Dora lächelte mich nur zufrieden an. „Aach, das haben sie das letzte Mal auch gesagt. Außerdem hat es doch funktioniert! Und jetzt, ab an die Arbeit! Sie haben doch nicht vergessen, dass sie heute `nen Termin mit unserem Skalventreiber von Chef haben, oder?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, bevor sie ergeben seufzte. „Selbstverständlich haben sie das Treffen vergessen. Also, was sage ich unserem Boss?"

Ich war so verblüfft, dass ich nicht einmal rot wurde, obwohl Dora mit ihrer Vermutung natürlich völlig richtig lag. Das Chaos in meinem Privatleben wirkte sich wohl doch auf meine Arbeit aus. Wie gut, dass ich sowieso schon beschlossen hatte, diesen Umstand zu ändern! „Sagen sie ihm, dass ich in 5 Minuten da bin."

„5 Minuten, Doc!", warnte Dora mich mit einem tadelnden Blick und disapparierte. Wieder einmal spürte ich aufkeimendes Mitgefühl für Doras Söhne, die Armen hatten sich aus lauter Angst vor diesem personifizierten Racheengel bestimmt nie getraut auch nur irgendetwas anzustellen!

Für einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken absichtlich zu spät zu kommen, rein aus Prinzip, quasi um meine Abneigung gegen Obrigkeiten zu verdeutlichen. Leider war ich kein aufmüpfiger Hogwarts-Schüler mehr und so verkniff ich mir die Kinderei schweren Herzens. Ich wechselte die Kleidung, ließ mich von drei Reinigungszaubern berieseln und machte mir sogar die Mühe einen Rasierzauber zu bemühen. Nur das Zähneputzen übernahm ich dann doch lieber auf die gute alte Muggelart. Mir war nicht wirklich nach einer verzauberten Zahnbürste zumute, die mir mit der Feinmotorik eines Riesen im Mund herumfuhrwerkte und bei jeder zweiten Bewegung an meinen Mandeln hängen blieb. Mich wunderte es wirklich, dass noch niemand diesen Zauber verbessert hatte! Es konnte kaum so viele Würgereiz-Fetischisten auf dieser Welt geben!

Nun ja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich apparierte nach 4 Minuten und 57 Sekunden in mein Büro, was Thatcher, meinem Boss, leider nur einen halben Herzanfall verursachte. Ich versuchte meinem Lächeln den Hauch eines Bedauerns für den Schrecken aufzuzwingen, was mir aber partout nicht gelingen wollte.

„Dr. Malfoy, sie wissen, dass ich solch unhöfliche Auftritte nicht mag. Aber wie schön, dass sie doch noch hergefunden haben. Wir waren verabredet für…"

„Ich bin pünktlich, Thatcher, und nicht in der Stimmung für ihre kleinlichen Predigten. Das Prestige, dass das Krankenhaus durch mich erhalten hat rechtfertigt jede verdammte Verspätung, die ich mir leisten will!", fuhr ich Thatcher unverschämt ins Wort. Soviel also zu dem Mindestmaß an Respekt gegenüber eines Vorgesetzten. Ich sollte mich allmählich ernsthaft fragen, ob der Umgang mit Blaise Zabini bisher unerkannte Langzeitschäden, was meine anerzogenen Umgangsformen betraf, verursacht hatte. Andererseits konnte jemand wie Thatcher es durchaus vertragen, wenn man ihm über den Mund fuhr. Er war viel zu sehr von seiner Person eingenommen, als dass es ihn wirklich berührt hätte.

Momentan jedoch, öffnete der Klinikchef von St. Mungos den Mund, schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen geräuschvoll nach Luft und sagte gar nichts. Sehr gut! Leider erinnerte mich der Anblick dieses fassungslosen Schweigens an einen gewissen rothaarigen Weasley aus meiner Schulzeit. Was mich wiederum an einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Potter aus meiner Schulzeit erinnerte, was mich an… ARGH!!!

Rigoros schüttelte ich den Kopf und verpasste mir einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern! Potter = schlecht = ENDLICH vergessen! Gedanklich murmelte ich dieses Mantra ein halbes Dutzend Mal vor mich hin, bevor mich ein dezentes Räuspern daran erinnerte, dass mein Chef vor mir stand. Nun ja, mein Ex-Chef um genau zu sein, aber das wusste er ja noch nicht. Allerdings hatte ich vor, ihn umgehend davon in Kenntnis zu setzen und konnte mir seine Reaktion nur allzu gut ausmalen. Ein gemeines Grinsen wollte sich unbedingt in mein Gesicht schleichen und ich hatte Mühe es zu unterdrücken. Himmel noch eins, ich war keine zwölf mehr!

„Nehmen wir doch erst einmal Platz.", sagte ich und verzog mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch. Das Leder meines Stuhles protestierte sanft, als ich mich niederließ. Zurück in meinem Klinikalltag ließ ich schnell einen Blick über die Akten und Notizen gleiten, welche Dora mir schon bereit gelegt hatte. Bei der dritten Akte blieb mir praktisch das Herz stehen. „Potter, Nathan", stand dort in Doras geschwungener Schrift.

„Was zum Henker?", stieß ich hervor und fuhr damit unbeabsichtigt zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen meinem Chef in die Parade.

„Dr. Malfoy, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn sie mir endlich ihre werte Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden! Immerhin war der Termin um diese Uhrzeit nicht meine Idee!!", schnappte Thatcher.

Mein Herz setzte mit aller Macht wieder ein und ließ mich für einige wertvolle Sekunden nicht mehr hören, als das hektische Rauschen meines eigenen Blutes. Potter… wieso sollte ich den Jungen untersuchen? Mir fiel siedendheiß ein, dass ich diese Kontrolluntersuchung tatsächlich angeregt hatte. Immerhin wusste ich noch nicht, wie lange der Trank gewirkt hatte… Aus rein beruflicher Hinsicht war dieser Untersuchungstermin also tatsächlich notwendig. Wie es mit meinem Gefühlsleben aussah, stand auf einem anderen Blatt! Würde Harry tatsächlich kommen? Gütiger Himmel, was sollte ich bloß sagen? Ich überlegte den Termin zu verschieben, obwohl mir in derselben Sekunde klar war, dass das schlecht ging, immerhin hatte ich vor zu kündigen! Doch wollte, nein, würde ich es ertragen können Harry zu sehen? Nein, oder??

„DR. MALFOY!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte Thatcher verwirrt an, der sich zu seiner nicht wirklich beeindruckenden Größe vor mir erhoben hatte.

„Ich kündige.", sagte ich und fragte mich zum gefühlten zwei Millionsten Mal in den letzten Wochen, ob ich nun endgültig den Verstand verlieren würde. Nicht einmal zu einer einfachen Konversation war ich mehr fähig.

„WAS?", brachte Thatcher heraus und seine Stimme machte am Ende des Wortes einen ziemlich albernen Kiekser.

„Ich. Kündige. Thatcher. Fristlos.", wiederholte ich langsam und zwang meine Gedanken endlich in rationale Bahnen zurück.

Thatcher sackte in sich zusammen und plumpste kraftlos zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Aber warum? Ist es wegen dem Geld? Wenn sie wollen, könnte ich versuchen…"

„Nein, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, es geht mir nicht um das Geld. Ich habe einen anderen Forschungsauftrag angenommen, das ist alles.", unterbrach ich ihn. Interessanterweise wurde mir bewusst, dass ich noch nicht einmal wusste, wofür Roger sich entschieden hatte.

Thatcher blickte mich erschüttert an und ich mutmaße, dass er gerade einige Sponsorengelder davonschwimmen sah, welche meine Anwesenheit dem Krankenhaus eingebracht hatte. „Aber… aber… das Krankenhaus…"

„Wird auch ohne mich auskommen."

„Aber ihre Assistenzärzte…"

„Stehen kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und ich habe ihnen alles beigebracht, was sie wissen müssen. Sie könnten doch ein Team von ihnen an den Inferi weiterarbeiten lassen.", schlug ich vor, denn um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte ich an die jungen Leute, welche ich nun quasi schutzlos in der Obhut dieses Aasgeiers zurückließ, noch keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Meine eigene Rücksichtslosigkeit war mir unangenehm und so fügte ich meiner mentalen Liste noch zu erledigender Angelegenheiten auch das ein oder andere Gespräch mit meinen Assistenzärzten hinzu. Sie hatten sich alle gut gemacht in den letzten Wochen und ich brauchte mich um die Inferi nur noch in besonderen Härtefällen zu kümmern.

„Das können sie nicht machen!", sagte Thatcher gerade.

„Bitte?" Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.

„Wir haben einen Vertrag und aus dem können Sie nicht so einfach heraus und überhaupt, was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei? Wir haben bald eine große Benefizgala zu ihren Ehren, das wissen Sie doch!"

Wusste ich das? Nach kurzer Überlegung kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass ich es nicht wusste. „Und? Zu der Gala werde ich selbstverständlich kommen und ich glaube kaum, dass wirklich ich es bin, an dem Ihnen etwas liegt, nicht wahr, Thatcher?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und meine Abneigung gegen den Klinikleiter verstärkte sich zusehends.

„Außerdem denke ich, dass St. Mungo auch ohne mich weiterhin eines der Spitzenkrankenhäuser bleiben wird, was soll also dieses Theater?" Thatcher begann mich zu langweilen. Es mochte durchaus sein, dass er auf dem wirtschaftlichen Sektor und als Leiter einer Klinik eine wahre Koryphäe war, als Mensch jedoch rangierte er auf meiner Beliebtheitsskala gleich neben beißwütigen Hippogreifen!

„Wir haben einen Vertrag!", blaffte er erneut und langsam verwandelte sich seine Blässe in ein ungesundes wutrot.

„Richtig, und wer hat diesen Vertrag aufgesetzt?"

„Na, Ihr Freund, Roger… irgendwer.", antwortete Thatcher plötzlich sehr leise. Ich nickte. Roger hatte den damaligen Vertrag aufgesetzt und ganz in meinem Sinne dafür gesorgt, dass ich jederzeit kündigen konnte. Man konnte Roger einiges vorwerfen, doch in diesen rechtlichen Dingen war er absolut penibel. Auch Thatcher wurde wohl endgültig klar, dass er mich nicht würde aufhalten können. „Na dann, räumen sie ihr Büro bis morgen früh!" Er schob seinen Stuhl so heftig zurück, dass der Teppich ein reißendes Geräusch von sich gab und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihm nach, hörte noch, wie er im Vorzimmer ein wütendes: „Sie sind gefeuert!", in Richtung Dora brüllte, bevor eine Tür hinter ihm zuschlug und erholsame Stille sich ausbreitete.

Ich pustete die Backen auf und entließ die Luft sehr langsam aus meinen Lungen. Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel, wie dieser Mensch es in eine Position geschafft hatte, in der man mit anderen Menschen umgehen musste.

„Doc?", Dora erschien an der Tür und wirkte ein wenig blass unter ihrer ebenholzfarbenen Haut.

Ich winkte sie herein, doch ein entferntes Klopfen lenkte sie wohl ab. Entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckend, sagte sie: „Das ist ihr erster Termin, Doc." Wieder nickte ich und machte eine Geste mit der Hand, dass Dora meinen Besucher einlassen sollte. „Wir müssen später noch reden, Dora, und machen sie sich keine Sorgen wegen Thatcher.", schaffte ich noch zu sagen, bevor eine kleine schwarzhaarige Gestalt mich sehr gründlich von jeglichem rationalen Gedanken abbrachte.

„Nathan! Warte!", rief eine weibliche - mir leider sehr bekannte Stimme - und kurz hinter Harrys Sohn kam eine brünette junge Frau in mein Büro gestürzt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Frisur noch immer so fürchterlich wie in Hogwarts-Zeiten. „Granger?", entfuhr es mir, bevor ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ihr erster Termin, Doc, Nathan Potter.", informierte Dora mich überflüssigerweise und wenn ich nicht so geschockt über die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und seinem Sohn gewesen wäre, hätte ich Doras tiefen, fragenden Blick vielleicht sogar bemerkt.

„Malfoy.", begrüßte Granger mich kühl, „Nur zu deiner Information, mein Name ist Mrs. Weasley."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich stupide und starrte Nathan noch immer an. Er war … so… verdammt hübsch! Es waren unerkennbar Harrys schwarze Haare, die ein rundliches Kindergesicht einrahmten, einzig die Locken stammten wohl von Ginny. Selbst die dunklen Augen waren Harrys Augen, auch wenn sie noch nicht endgültig das leuchtende Grün von Harrys angenommen hatten.

Nathan blickte sich mit der Selbstverständlichkeit eines Kleinkindes in meinem Büro um und tappte mit wackeligen Schritten zu meiner Sammlung diverser Belobigungsplaketten, die ich nicht sehr ordentlich in den unteren Reihen meiner Regale verstaut hatte in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie allzu sehr beachten würde. Auszeichnungen dieser Arten waren mir eigentlich eher peinlich.

„Er sieht seinem Vater verdammt ähnlich, was?", erinnerte Granger… Weasley… shit, Hermine an ihre Anwesenheit.

„Ja, absolut.", antwortete ich ohne lange zu überlegen. Endlich konnte ich den Blick von Nathans kleiner Gestalt losreißen, der sich mit diebischem Vergnügen daran machte, mir meine Schränke auszuräumen.

Was Granger… Hermine, wohl zur selben Zeit bemerkte. „Nath, nicht! Du weißt doch, dass…"

„Schon gut, lass ihn.", unterbrach ich sie und bot ihr stattdessen an, sich zu setzen. In ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Unsicherheit. „Er weiß eigentlich, dass er das nicht machen soll.", sagte sie und nahm umständlich mir gegenüber Platz. Ich rutschte näher an den Tisch heran und angelte nach Nathans Akte. „Er ist noch so klein, lass ihn seinen Spaß haben, wozu gibt's Aufräumzauber?", sagte ich und schlug die Akte auf. Hermine bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mir das Gefühl eines Röntgenzaubers gab. Offensichtlich war selbst für sie ersichtlich, dass meine Gelassenheit nur vorgetäuscht war.

Es kostete mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung um zu meiner Routine zurückzufinden. In meinem Inneren kämpften die verschiedensten Emotionen um die Vorherrschaft und ich war weder bereit der Enttäuschung darüber, dass Harry nicht selbst gekommen war, die Zügel zu überlassen, noch der Erleichterung darüber, dass Harry nicht gekommen war. Ich fühlte mich fürchterlicherweise noch immer wie ein Teenager, der zum ersten Mal verliebt ist. Nahm dieses Drama eigentlich niemals ein Ende? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und schlug die nächste Seite der Akte vielleicht ein wenig zu energisch um. Eigentlich wollte ich auf diese Frage keine Antwort haben!

„Harry konnte nicht von der Arbeit weg, deshalb hat er mich gebeten mit Nath herzukommen.", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ist doch ok, ich nehme mal an, dass er nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich dir gegenüber meine Schweigepflicht nicht einhalte.", antwortete ich.

„Nein, er meinte… also… Harry sagte, dass du alles, was mit Nath zu tun hat auch mit mir besprechen kannst." Meine Paranoia schlug mit voller Wucht zu, denn ich bildete mir ein, einen lauernden Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Gut, da ich weiß, wie nahe ihr euch steht, mache ich mal eine Ausnahme. Normalerweise müsste ich die Erlaubnis schriftlich zu der Akte nehmen, aber sei es drum." Ich sah Hermine noch immer nicht an und überflog stattdessen Nathans Daten. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten bemerkt?"

„Nein, er entwickelt sich ganz normal, genauso wie ich es von Brian kenne."

„Dein Sohn?" Wieder einmal war es meine Arbeit, meine Routine, die mich davor bewahrte ausgerechnet vor Harrys bester Freundin meine Contenance zu verlieren.

„Ja, er ist älter als Nath.", antwortete sie. Irrsinnigerweise kam mir in diesem Moment der Gedanke, dass ich noch nie ein derart ruhiges Gespräch mit ihr geführt hatte. Schamvoll erinnerte ich mich an jene Begegnung auf der Hogwartschen Wiesen, als Hermine Granger mir in ihrer heiligen Wut den Zauberstab an die Kehle gepresst hatte. Hitze schoss mir in die Wangen ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Ich verfluchte mich ein weiteres Mal.

Doch mein Schicksal schien ein Einsehen mit mir zu haben, denn als ich aufblickte, lag Hermines Blick noch auf Nathan, der sichtliche Freude an dem größer werdenden Berg von Unordnung um sich herum hatte.

Ich räusperte mich leise, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Das ist gut. Bei welchem Kinderarzt seid ihr mit ihm?"

Hermine nannte mir den Namen und ich trug die fehlende Information in die Akte ein.

„Mit dem Laufen ist er ganz gut dabei, wie ist es mit sprechen?"

„Ein paar Worte kann er schon, wie Papa, Ball oder Oma, ansonsten ist noch alles „dada"." Ich zwang mich zu einem unverbindlichen Lächeln und hakte die entsprechenden Positionen ab.

„Irgendwelche Krankheiten? Ist er für etwas besonders anfällig?"

„Nein, er hatte schon mal Durchfall oder eine Erkältung, aber nichts Schlimmes und die Impfungen hat er auch gut vertragen." Hermine rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und ich wurde der Verdacht nicht los, dass sie etwas sagen wollte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich genug damit zu kämpfen hatte, Harrys Fleisch gewordenes Ebenbild durch mein Büro toben zu sehen, hatte ich nicht vor, ihr in irgendeiner Weise entgegenzukommen. Sie war Harrys Vertraute, nicht meine.

„Das klingt alles sehr gut.", sagte ich und schlug den letzten Anamnesebogen auf. Ich atmete durch und stand auf, ging zu Nathan und hockte mich neben ihn auf den Boden. Der kleine Mann blickte mich mit strahlenden Augen an, präsentierte mir stolz eine Plakette der Universität und brabbelte vor sich hin.

„Hallo, Nathan.", sagte ich und kämpfte darum, den Knoten in meinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen. „Kommst du mal kurz zu mir?" Ich griff vorsichtig nach seinen Händen und sofort zog er sich hoch, wackelte mit zwei unsicheren Schritten über den wirren Haufen von Plaketten zu seinen Füßen auf mich zu. Er quietschte, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mir praktisch in die Arme fiel.

Ich verfluchte mein Leben!

So schnell es ging, brachte ich die Betrachtung von Nathans Kopf und seinen Extremitäten hinter mich. Ich ließ ihn ein wenig an meiner Hand umherlaufen um seine Koordination zu testen. Zuletzt rief ich den Diagnosezauber auf und ein Haufen Zahlen tauchte über seinem Kopf in der Luft auf. Nathan legte den Kopf und den Nacken und starrte fasziniert auf die flimmernden Lichter über sich.

Meine Erleichterung, als ich die Zahlen betrachtete, war echt. „Na, besser geht es ja fast gar nicht mehr!" Für einen winzigen Moment tauchte Pansys Gesicht in meinen Gedanken auf und ich bildete mir ein, dass sie mich in diesem Augenblick angelächelt hätte.

Hermine atmete hörbar durch und ich schaute sie überrascht an. Sie lächelte und wirkte ehrlich erleichtert. Ich beendete den Diagnosezauber und Nathan begann zu schluchzen, sobald die Lichter verblassten. Aus einem schwachen Moment heraus, beschwor ich den Feuerkäferzauber herauf, mit welchem meine Mutter mich über so manches Wehwehchen hinweggetröstet hatte.

Nathan kreischte vor Vergnügen, als fünf leuchtend bunte Käfer aus meinem Zauberstab schossen und sich sofort daran machten, an ihm hochkrabbeln zu wollen. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit seinen kleinen Händen nach einem der Käfer griff, löste er sich in einen Funkenregen auf und erschien an einer anderen Stelle wieder.

Ich ging zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch. „Er ist kerngesund, besser als ich erwartet hätte.", sagte ich zu Hermine. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass die Erleichterung einer tiefen Verwirrung Platz gemacht hatte.

„Hör zu, Malfoy, ich…", begann sie und ich konnte sehen, dass sie mit sich rang. „Es tut mir leid."

„Bitte?", ich verstand wirklich nicht, wofür sie sich entschuldigte.

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Dass ich dich vorhin gleich so angefahren habe, es tut mir leid, wahrscheinlich war es die Macht der Gewohnheit."

„Vergessen wir das. Jedenfalls braucht ihr euch um Nathan wohl keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, nach alledem, was ich sehen kann, hat der Zauber gewirkt und die letzen Reste des Trankes sind mittlerweile abgebaut. Sofern er nicht noch irgendwelche merkwürdigen Symptome aufweisen sollte, braucht er nicht mehr zu mir zu kommen." Und Merlin allein wusste, wie sehr ich hoffte, dass ich dieses hübsche Kind niemals wieder würde sehen müssen.

„Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen.", sagte Hermine. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte und schwieg. Sie schaute Nathan an, der noch immer mit den Feuerkäfern rang.

„Warum?"

Ich schaute sie verständnislos an. „Was, warum?"

„Warum hast du Harry geholfen… nein warte, lass mich die Frage anders formulieren: Warum hat Harry dich gefragt und woher wusste er, dass du ihm würdest helfen können und dass du es auch tun würdest?"

„Woher soll ich da wissen? Vielleicht solltest du Potter das selbst fragen?", antwortete ich. Eine unbestimmte Nervosität ergriff von mir Besitz, die sich in kaum zu unterdrückende Unruhe erwuchs, je länger Hermine mich mit diesem durchdringenden Blick ansah. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte ich bei dieser Frau das Gefühl, dass sie durch meine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Maske von Distanziertheit direkt in mein Innerstes blicken konnte.

„Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte ihn das nicht gefragt?", war ihre seltsame Erwiderung. Ich hob die Schultern und deutete mit einer vagen Kopfbewegung zur Seite an, dass ich wirklich nicht wusste, was sie von mir hören wollte.

Sie seufzte, warf Nathan einen kontrollierenden Blick zu und schien erleichtert, dass er noch immer mit seinen Feuerkäfern beschäftigt war. Dann wandte sie sich mir wieder zu und plötzlich war da eine unbestimmte Ahnung in ihrem Blick, deren Bedeutung ich gar nicht weiter eruieren wollte.

„Weißt du Malfoy… Draco…", sie unterbrach sich und schien auf eine Absolution meinerseits zu warten, dass sie tatsächlich meinen Vornamen gebrauchen dürfte. Ich nickte und sie fuhr fort. „…Harry macht zuviel mit sich selbst aus. Das war schon immer so. Egal, wie sehr wir geredet haben, es gab immer Dinge, die Harry uns verschwieg."

Es überraschte mich das zu hören. Sicherlich hatte ich Harry nie als jemanden eingeschätzt, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt - weiß der Himmel nicht! - doch irgendwie war ich stets davon ausgegangen, dass er keine Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er nicht einmal Hermine und Ron von unserer Nacht im Trophäenzimmer erzählt hatte?

„Und ich müsste mich schon sehr täuschen, wenn der Grund, warum er dich aufgesucht hat, nicht eines seiner wohl gehüteten Geheimnisse ist." Hermine ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Ich versuchte möglichst unauffällig den Knoten in meiner Kehle hinunterzuwürgen. Noch wusste ich nicht, wie ich Harrys Verhalten einschätzen sollte. Hatte unser Beisammensein ihm so wenig bedeutet, dass er es stets verschwiegen hatte? Oder war es ihm so peinlich, dass er es nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden gestehen konnte? Die dritte Möglichkeit, nämlich die, dass es Harry einfach SO VIEL bedeutet hatte, dass er es mit niemandem außer mir teilen wollte, ignorierte ich geflissentlich.

Aber es war wohl wieder einmal mehr als typisch, dass ich jetzt seine Verschwiegenheit ausbaden musste. Unglaublich, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, ihr bester Freund hat Geheimnisse vor ihr und jetzt fragt sie ausgerechnet MICH um Rat! Was ist mit der Welt passiert??

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Ich weiß nicht, warum er zu mir gekommen ist.", antwortete ich in dem neutralsten Tonfall, den ich angesichts meiner Anspannung zustande brachte. Nun ja, immerhin war das ja die halbe Wahrheit.

„Dann sag mir, warum du ihm geholfen hast."

„Ich bin Arzt, Hermine, ich behandele viele Menschen.", versuchte ich mich mit der Allerweltsausrede aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Ich war jedoch nicht überrascht, dass sie sich damit nicht abspeisen ließ.

„Natürlich. Und weil ihr in Hogwarts ja die besten Freunde wart, hast du dich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht." Hermines Stirn legte sich in Falten. Sarkasmus stand ihr nicht.

„Hör zu, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was genau du hören willst. Harry kam her und bat mich, mir die Werte seines Sohnes anzusehen. Das habe ich getan und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du." Es klopfte bevor Hermine meine Antwort in Frage ziehen konnte und Dora steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Doc, aber der hübsche Kerl hier will sich einfach nicht abwimmeln lassen."

Im Stillen versprach ich Dora eine monströse Gehaltserhöhung dafür, dass sie mich in einem Patiententermin störte, was sie normalerweise niemals tun würde und beglückwünschte Roger zu seinem wirklich phantastischen Timing. Ich war gerettet und knapp einer Grangerschen - Verzeihung - Weasleyschen Inquisition entkommen. Mittlerweile bewunderte ich Harry schon dafür, dass er es schaffte überhaupt Geheimnisse vor dieser Frau zu haben. Hermine Weasley auf Nachforschungs-Trip war eine Naturgewalt!

Ich erhob mich. „Schon gut, Dora, schicken sie ihn rein." An Hermine gewandt trat ich um meinen Tisch herum und reichte ihr die Hand. „Verzeih bitte, wenn ich euch beide jetzt hinauskomplimentiere, aber es ist mein letzter Tag hier und ich habe noch jede Menge Papierkram zu erledigen."

Verdattert schüttelte sie mir die Hand und ich fragte mich, warum zum Henker ich ihr das erzählte.

„Hi.", sagte Roger und lächelte mich aus dem Türrahmen her an. Ich winkte ihn herein und kam in den seltenen Genuss eine sprachlose Hermine zu sehen, als Roger mir ohne Umschweife einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Hermine, das ist Roger, mein Freund. Roger, das ist… ein alte Schulkameradin." Sie begrüßten einander, doch Hermines Blick lag auf mir, während sie Rogers Hand schüttelte. Ich konnte praktisch sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Kein gutes Zeichen!

Nathan hatte genug von den Feuerkäfern und begann zu quengeln. Ich beendete den Zauber und überreichte ihm stattdessen einen eilends herbeigezauberten Lutscher, den er mit kugelrunden Augen anstarrte. Hermine machte Anstalten das kleinkindliche Chaos zu beseitigen, aber ich winkte nur ab und verabschiedete sie mit Harrys Sohn.

Nathan war schon hinausgetappt und ich hatte mich Roger halb zugewandt, als Hermine sich noch einmal zu mir herumdrehte. „Wo geht die Reise denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Kalifornien.", antwortete Roger und überraschte mich damit.

„Kalifornien? Bist du sicher? Du weißt schon, lauter nackte blonde Kerle auf Surfbrettern…", stichelte ich, doch Rogers Grinsen wurde breiter.

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Hermine. Und genau in diesem Moment, als ich wirklich nicht damit rechnete, bewies sie mir wieder einmal, dass sie zu Recht ihren Abschluss als Jahrgangsbeste gemacht hatte. „Ein hübscher weißer Sandstrand ist doch um einiges netter als ein stickiges Trophäenzimmer, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Bevor ich mich gefangen hatte, setzte Roger noch eins drauf: „Ach, Dray, solange da keine schwarzhaarigen heißen Kerle rumlaufen brauche ich mir wegen dir wohl keine Sorgen machen, oder?"

Hermines Gesicht versteinerte sich in der Sekunde, als ihre Ahnung zu Gewissheit wurde und die Gewissheit manifestierte sich in einem zutiefst erschütterten Ausdruck. Zweifellos hatte sie verstanden.

„Wiedersehen, Hermine.", sagte ich gepresst und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Ich ertrug ihren Blick nicht länger.

Gnädigerweise ging sie tatsächlich, doch ich meinte noch Stunden später die Last ihres düsteren Blickes auf den Schultern zu spüren. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass ich ihr erzählt hatte, wohin Roger und ich gingen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass Harry es erfuhr. Obgleich ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht wollte, dass Harry wusste wohin ich ging, oder vielmehr mit WEM ich ging.

In der folgenden Nacht musste ich mir in einer schwachen Minute eingestehen, dass das Problem nicht wirklich Harry war. Das Problem war ich und meine kindischen Hoffnungen, die einfach nicht verschwinden wollten. Ob ich es zugeben wollte oder nicht, ich hatte mir selbst das Grab zu der nächsten Enttäuschung geschaufelt, denn ich wusste, dass ich auf Harry warten würde, jetzt, da er zweifellos erfuhr, wo ich mich aufhielt. Doch er würde nicht kommen und alles was mir bliebe wäre wieder einmal der Schmerz.

‚Masochist', höhnte das hämische Stimmchen in meinem Kopf und ich unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, welche wir mit der Planung unserer Abreise verbrachten, musste auch Roger zurück an die Arbeit.

Dora ließ ihn nicht einmal die Tür richtig schließen, bevor sie klopfte und fragte, ob ich kurz Zeit für sie hätte. Natürlich schickte ich sie nicht weg. Durch das ganze Durcheinander mit Harrys Sohn und Rogers unerwartetem Auftauchen hatte ich mein Gespräch mit ihr beinahe vergessen.

Dora warf im Vorbeigehen einen irritierten Blick zu dem unordentlichen Haufen von Plaketten und Urkunden, welche Nathan hinterlassen hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken tat ich den Haufen als belanglos ab und ließ ihn mit einem Aufräumzauber im Regal verschwinden. Vielleicht würde ich den ganzen Krempel einfach in den Müll werfen, ich wusste ja nicht einmal, was für Plaketten sich dort gerade wieder selbstständig in mein Regal stapelten. Oder ich würde sie meiner Mutter schicken, die ein unheilbares Faible für solch unnützen Tand hegte, denn immerhin stand mein Name auf jeder einzelnen dieser Auszeichnungen.

Ich brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande und deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem Roger bis vor wenigen Momenten gesessen hatte. „Setzen sie sich, Dora."

Sie kam meiner Aufforderung nach und obwohl sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war es nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Was ist passiert, Doc? So aufgeregt hab ich den Thatcher lange nicht mehr gesehen.", erkundigte Dora sich. Sie klang besorgt und irgendwie - zurückhaltend.

Ich beschloss es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen. Naja, fast jedenfalls. „Ich habe gekündigt.", antwortete ich.

Für einen Moment schloss Dora die Augen, bevor sie durchatmete und meinen Blick fest erwiderte. „Dann hat der alte Kauz es mit meiner Kündigung tatsächlich ernst gemeint.", sagte sie. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und ich bewunderte sie einmal mehr für ihre Stärke. Ich wusste, dass sie auf den Job in der Klinik angewiesen war und konnte nur ahnen, was es für sie bedeuten würde ihn zu verlieren. Ich war nie in der Position gewesen mir Sorgen um Geld machen zu müssen. Was Dora jedoch noch nicht wissen konnte, war, dass sie es auch nicht musste.

„Ja, das hat er wohl."

„Nett von ihnen, Doc, dass sie es mir zuerst gesagt haben.", stichelte sie und lächelte mich mit einem warmen Lächeln an, welches ihre Worte Lügen straften.

„Ach, ich wollte Thatcher den Spaß nicht verderben. Aber sagen sie, Dora, ich hab gehört, sie sind verfügbar?" Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Warum, haben sie ein Angebot für mich?", fragte Dora während ihr Lächeln sich vertiefte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und ich konnte sehen, wie all ihre Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Wenigstens bei diesem einen Menschen, den ich wirklich in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, hatte ich alles richtig gemacht.

„Ja, ein Freund von mir braucht eine Sekretärin. Er bezahlt sehr gut, hab ich gehört und würde ihnen gerne eine Stelle anbieten."

„Hmmm, wie ist er denn so als Chef, ihr Freund?", erkundigte Dora sich scheinbar ernsthaft in Gedanken versunken.

„Ach, eigentlich ganz umgänglich, von gelegentlichen Ausnahmen einmal abgesehen…"

„Lassen sie mich raten, Doc, er arbeitet zuviel, trinkt zuviel Kaffee und ist meisterhaft in jeglicher Art von Selbstverleugnung wenn es um sein Privatleben geht?" Sie bedachte mich mit ihrem ganz besonderen mütterlich-liebevollen Blick und so konnte ich ihr die Spitze bezüglich meines Privatlebens nicht verübeln.

„So etwas in dieser Art. Hätten sie Interesse?"

„Sicher, mit solch schwierigen Persönlichkeiten habe ich jahrelange Erfahrung. Ab wann und wo?"

„Sagen wir ab sofort und Kalifornien."

Dora sah mich lange an, eine leise Besorgnis lag in ihren dunklen Augen, doch das Lächeln blieb. Schließlich streckte sie mir ihre große Hand entgegen, die ich ohne zu Zögern ergriff. „Sagen wir in einer Woche, Doc, ich brauche Urlaub!"

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Sturmböen


	13. Chapter 12 Sturmböen

Hallo und noch ein verspätetes schönes Wochenende für euch.

Nachdem mich seit 1 ½ Wochen nicht auf meinen account gelassen bekommt ihr nun zwei Chaps serviert *zwinker*. Kann mir eigentlich irgendjemand sagen, ob ich die Einzige war, die nicht auf ihren acc zugreifen konnte??????

Mein heißer Dank geht heute - leider wieder viel zu kurz, aber ich bin einfach nur todmüde - an:

**Nora, Muse, SkateZ, None, Leni4888, Zissy, AngyAngel, Reinadoreen und Schneestaub.**

**Little Whisper **und **Descartes **für ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Hoffe, dass nächste Woche endlich Ruhe einkehrt und ich wie gewohnt am Freitag und mit anständigen Reviewantworten weitermachen kann. Bis dahin habt Spaß am neuen Chap, hinterlasst mir vielleicht auch ein kleines Review und genießt den Rest der Woche.

Liebste Grüße

Eure Cassie

**Chapter III - Sturmböen**

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love _

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)_

_Draco_

„Draco, Liebling, ist etwas passiert?" Selbst durch die Verzerrung des magischen Feuers konnte ich hören, wie besorgt meine Mutter klang.

„Ma, darf ich dich nicht einfach mal so zum Essen einladen?", fragte ich und lächelte sie an.

„Doch, aber du tust es nicht, also sag schon, muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Nein. Komm einfach übermorgen zum Essen, dann erzähle ich dir alle Neuigkeiten, die du wissen willst." Nun ja, ich hatte nicht wirklich vor, ihr ALLE Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, denn gewisse Ereignisse, die einen gewissen Harry betrafen würde ich wohlweislich verschweigen. DAS ging selbst meine Mutter nun wirklich nichts an. Andererseits würde der bevorstehende Umzug nach Kalifornien und mein neuer Forschungsauftrag für genug Gesprächsstoff sorgen.

„Dray?", rief Roger von irgendwo hinter mir und ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, konnte mir aber dennoch nicht verkneifen eine schnippische Antwort folgen zu lassen: „Nenn mich nicht DRAY, du großer Holzkopf!"

Ich hörte meine Mutter lachen. „Das ist nicht witzig, Ma.", informierte ich sie. Leider war sie da anderer Meinung. „Oh doch, Schatz, das ist es! Wieso lässt du Roger nicht einfach die Freude dir diesen Spitznamen zu geben, es klingt so niedlich."

„Eben! Ich bin seit meinem 11. Geburtstag nicht mehr niedlich!", schnappte ich und war mir bedauerlicherweise sehr deutlich bewusst, dass ich mich gerade wie ein Elfjähriger benahm.

„Darüber lässt sich streiten, Darling! Ich finde dich noch immer niedlich."

Ich stöhnte und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit wäre das Gespräch zu beenden. „Kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass du kommen wirst?"

„Sicher. Kommt Severus auch?"

Daran hatte ich noch nicht wirklich gedacht. „Äh, mal sehen, ich muss ihm erst noch Bescheid geben…", zog ich mich mehr schlecht als recht aus der Affäre.

„Es wäre schön, ihn wieder zu sehen. Dann bis übermorgen, willst du, dass ich dir etwas mitbringe?"

„DRAY?", rief Roger schon wieder und nervte mich durch die bloße Tonlage seiner Stimme.

„Ein Maulkorb wäre nicht schlecht!", antwortete ich ernsthaft. Sie lachte erneut, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz vor dem Kamin und beschloss Severus später einzuladen. Zuerst wollte mein Freund offensichtlich eine kleine Maßregelung über die Benutzung kindischer Spitznamen über sich ergehen lassen.

Meine Laune war nicht die Beste, als ich Roger endlich in der Küche fand. Er starrte ehrfürchtig auf die vier dreidimensionalen Abbildungen verschiedener Häuser, welche unsere eilends beauftragte Maklerin in Kalifornien für uns aufgetrieben hatte.

„Nenn mich noch einmal Dray und du schlürfst deine Steaks demnächst aus der Schnabeltasse!", schnappte ich wütend, obwohl ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte, warum es mich so störte, wenn Roger mir diesen albernen Spitznamen gab.

Ich musste böser geklungen haben, als mir bewusst war, denn Roger zuckte regelrecht zusammen und schaute mich erschrocken an. „Ich… tut… tut mir leid.", stammelte er und wirkte trotz seiner beeindruckenden Körpergröße plötzlich sehr klein.

Obwohl ich Roger nun schon Jahre kannte, konnte ich mit dieser demütigen Art noch immer nicht umgehen. Genau genommen konnte ich ihn nicht einmal respektieren, wenn er so kleinlaut vor mir kroch. Es langweilte mich und wieder meldete sich die leise zweifelnde Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die ich so angestrengt zu verdrängen suchte. War es wirklich so eine gute Idee Roger mitzunehmen? Wollte ich wirklich mit Roger zusammenleben, nur weil ich Harry nicht haben konnte?

Erneut verdrängte ich diese Fragen erfolgreich und konzentrierte mich statt dessen auf die Exposees der Maklerin.

Sie hatte zweifellos gute Arbeit geleistet und in der Kürze der Zeit einige beeindruckende Angebote aufgetrieben. Das erste war ein sehr modernes Haus mit eckigem Design, raumhohen Fenstern und einem fürchterlich sterilen Innenleben. Es war groß, ohne Frage, doch die Fliesen im Inneren erinnerten mich an die große Schwimmhalle in Hogwarts und das war definitiv nichts, worin ich leben wollte.

Das zweite Haus war eine Art Jugendstilvilla mit wunderschönen Stuckdecken, Buntglasfenstern, Lampen im Tiffanystil und Magnolien im Vorgarten. Alles in allem wirkte es fürchterlich weiblich und schied für mich damit sofort aus.

Das nächste Expose war, leider, ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Es zeigte ein Landhaus, nicht einmal sehr groß, aber es wirkte auf den ersten Blick einladend. Die Fassade war mit warmem Naturstein verblendet und selbst die altmodisch wirkenden Fensterläden passten zum Gesamtbild des Hauses. Es war viel Grün drum herum und als das Expose sich um seine eigene Achse drehte, entdeckte ich einen Quidditchplatz auf der Rückseite. Sofort schlug mein Herz einige Takte schneller. Ein eigener Quidditchplatz! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich meinem Kindheitstraum einmal so nahe kommen würde? Wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt auch in den Ferien Quidditch spielen zu können, mit Blaise, Theo und den anderen Jungs. Und wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt gut genug zu werden um Harry Potter ein einziges Mal zu besiegen?

Das Lächeln gefror auf meinen Lippen und ein kaltes Gefühl in meinem Magen ließ mich den Blick senken. Nein, dieses Haus konnte ich nicht kaufen! Nicht, wenn ich meinen durch strenge Selbstverleugnung hart erkämpften Seelenfrieden auch nur eine Minute weiter aufrecht erhalten wollte. Ich konnte in keinem Haus leben, wo ein Quidditchplatz mich jeden Tag an Harry erinnern würde. So ausgeprägt war meine masochistische Ader dann doch nicht.

Vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig wandte ich mich dem letzten Angebot zu. Es war das Anwesen einer alten Zaubererfamilie und eigentlich viel zu groß für Roger und mich, doch ich nickte. Nun, ich würde jedenfalls kein Problem damit haben, meine Forschungsausrüstung irgendwo unterzubringen.

„Was denkst du?", fragte ich Roger, obwohl meine Entscheidung längst gefallen war.

„Das mit dem Quidditchplatz wäre nett und…"

„NEIN!"

Er schaute mich überrascht an. „Aber warum nicht? Du bist doch früher so gern geflogen und ich dachte, es wäre eine schöne Idee."

Ich warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. „Mag sein, aber du kannst nicht fliegen und ich werde bestimmt keine Zeit dazu haben allein zu spielen."

„Ich könnte es lernen."

„Nein!", antwortete ich mit Nachdruck. Rogers Miene verschloss sich und mein schlechtes Gewissen lachte mich aus.

„Gut, dann willst du also das Herrenhaus?", stellte er resigniert fest.

Ich nickte, wild entschlossen, irgendwie das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. „Es bietet sich für meine Arbeit an, ich könnte problemlos ein eigenes Labor unterbringen und in so einem Haus kriegen wir vielleicht sogar einen privaten Portschlüssel genehmigt. Außerdem könnte ich Dora und ihren Söhnen anbieten mitzukommen."

„Sicher, das wäre… nett mit deiner Sekretärin zusammen zu wohnen." Die Enttäuschung in Rogers Stimme war nicht zu überhören und ich wusste, dass sie nichts mit der Wahl des Hauses zu tun hatte. Ich fühlte mich schäbig, als ich zu ihm ging und ihm die Arme um die Taille schlang.

„Kannst du mit dem Haus leben?", fragte ich und zog ihn noch etwas enger an mich.

Er lächelte ein wenig schief auf mich hinunter. „Soll das etwa ein Bestechungsversuch werden?"

Ich versuchte ein zerknirschtes Lächeln, welches mir nicht recht gelingen wollte. „Soll ich betteln?"

„Also ob DU jemals betteln würdest!", schnaubte Roger und schob mir eine Hand in den Nacken. Ich ließ mir seinen sanften Kuss gefallen. Warum konnte ich ihn nicht einfach so lieben, wie er es verdiente?

~~*~~

Am späten Nachmittag trafen wir uns dann mit der Maklerin, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, als ich ihr mitteilte, für welches Haus wir uns entschieden hatten. Dennoch konnten wir es uns sofort ansehen.

Es war wirklich ein altes Herrenhaus, inklusive diverser magischer Überbleibsel, die Roger fast um den Verstand brachten. Er bekam schon bei den Doxys, welche sich ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn stürzten und versuchten sich in seinem enganliegenden Pullover zu verbeißen, einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch. Als wir dann im Kellergewölbe tatsächlich noch einen altersschwachen Pan fanden, war ich mir sicher, dass er nie und nimmer hier einziehen würde. Selbstverständlich machte ich der Maklerin sehr nachdrücklich klar, dass sie für die Instandsetzung sorgen musste, wenn wir das Haus tatsächlich nehmen würden. Sehr zu Rogers Entsetzen bat ich die Maklerin aber darum, den Pan in eines der Gästehäuser zu bringen und versorgen zu lassen. Ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass dieses bemitleidenswerte Geschöpf in meinem Keller vor sich hinvegetierte. Und noch viel weniger konnte ich mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, ihn einfach rauszuschmeißen. Hätte ich mir in Hogwarts Gedanken um einen Pan gemacht? Mit aufkeimendem Scham musste ich mir eingestehen, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Mir kam nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass das Leben mich weich gemacht hatte. Blaise nannte es jedoch anders, er meinte, ich wäre menschlicher geworden. Leider konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dies nun gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

Die Maklerin willigte ein am nächsten Tag für die Renovierung zu sorgen - der Zauberkraft sei Dank war ja selbst die zerfallendste Hütte mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen wieder hergestellt - und wir verabschiedeten uns höflich voneinander.

Roger und ich beschlossen ein Steakhaus in unserer neuen Nachbarschaft auszuprobieren, bevor wir zurück nach England apparieren würden.

„Und du denkst wirklich, die kriegen den alten Kasten bis nächste Woche wieder in Schuss?", fragte Roger, ohne den Blick aus der Speisekarte zu heben.

„Roger, du solltest dich wirklich ab und zu daran erinnern, dass du ein Zauberer bist, dann wüsstest du nämlich, wie…" - ich schaffte es gerade noch eine bösartige Bemerkung hinunterzuschlucken und beendete den Satz ein wenig lahm mit: „…merkwürdig diese Frage war. Natürlich schaffen sie das, wahrscheinlich brauchen sie nicht mal einen Tag dafür."

Roger murmelte etwas in die Speisekarte und blieb eine Erwiderung schuldig. Die Kellnerin kam einige schweigende Minuten später und nahm unsere Wünsche auf. Roger blickte ihr offenbar in Gedanken versunken einige Sekunden nach.

„Mit wem hast du vorhin im Kamin gesprochen?", fragte er so unvermittelt, dass ich überrascht blinzelte und mich fragte, ob er mir hier direkt im Restaurant eine Eifersuchtsszene hinlegen wollte.

„Mit meiner Ma, ich hab sie für übermorgen zum Essen eingeladen.", antwortete ich schließlich und bemühte mich um eine neutrale Stimmlage. Ich hatte wenig Bedarf an einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung.

„Aha.", sagte Roger und blickte auf seine Hände hinunter.

Ich war ehrlich erstaunt über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. „Es war doch deine Idee ein Abschiedsessen zu machen… wolltest du deine Schwester nicht auch einladen?"

Roger sah mich endlich an und für einen Moment lang sah er wütend aus, doch der Eindruck verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er lächelte. „Sicher, tut mir leid, das hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen. Ich muss Bethany noch Bescheid geben. Wer kommt denn sonst noch?"

„Ma hat nach Severus gefragt und ich würde Blaise auch gern einladen, wenn es dir Recht ist.", sagte ich. Die Kellnerin kam und brachte uns unsere Getränke und den Salat.

„Klar, was ist mit dem Rest deiner Freunde?" Roger stocherte halbherzig an einer Endivie herum.

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass ich gern ein kultiviertes Abendessen zu mir nehmen möchte, verzichten wir wohl lieber auf den Rest der Jungs.", ich lächelte und schob mir eine Tomatenscheibe in den Mund.

„Es ist interessant, wie du über deine Freunde sprichst, Draco." Der vorwurfsvolle Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Ich schluckte und ließ die Gabel sinken. „Ach, und auf einmal stört dich das?"

„Nun… ich frage mich, wenn du über deine Freunde schon so redest… wie, was du dann über mich sagst." Roger griff nach seinem Messer und zerlegte sein Artischockenherz sehr gründlich.

Ich war perplex. „Ich… Roger, ich wollte meine Freunde in das neue Haus einladen wenn wir eingezogen sind. Und, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich schlecht über dich reden könnte?"

„Hör dir doch mal selbst zu, wenn du von deinen angeblich besten Freunden sprichst!", antwortete Roger und legte sein Besteck beiseite. Den Salat hatte er nicht angerührt. Die Wendung, welche das Gespräch genommen hatte irritierte mich zusehends. „Da wären Vincent und Gregory. Du nennst sie hirnamputiert…"

„In der Schule ja, da war ich noch ein Kind."

„Gut, vielleicht formulierst du es jetzt anders, der Sinn dahinter ist doch derselbe. Und Theodor, den nennst du einen homophoben Feigling."

„Was auch stimmt."

Roger überging meinen Einwand. „Selbst Blaise, dein angeblich bester Freund kommt nicht wirklich gut bei dir weg. Wie sagst du immer: Der Idiot mit der großen Klappe, der nur so viele Frauen abbekommt, weil er mehr Glück als Verstand hat."

„Entschuldige mal, Blaise nennt mich eine versnobte Pestbeule.", protestierte ich.

Roger schaute mich verdattert an. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Blaises Repertoire an Beleidigungen gegen mich würden ein eigenes Lexikon füllen. Es ist mir egal, weil ich weiß, wie er es meint und so ist es mit den anderen auch. Vince und Greg sind groß und ein bisschen dumm, na und, deshalb sind sie trotzdem wirklich gute Freunde. Theodor hat ein Problem mit meiner Vorliebe für Kerle, worüber ich mich lustig mache. Na und? Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum die alle noch immer mit mir befreundet sind, wenn ich wirklich so fürchterlich bin?"

Roger schaute mich lange an und schwieg. Unsere Steaks kamen und selbst die Kellnerin musste die Spannung zwischen uns bemerkt haben, denn sie zog sich sehr schnell und sehr diskret wieder zurück.

„Und wie nennest du mich?", schloss Roger nun an.

„Roger, ich habe noch nie etwas Schlechtes über dich zu irgendjemandem gesagt." Und soweit ich mich erinnern konnte entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit. Selbst wenn Rogers Demut mich auf die Palme trieb, konnte ich mich nicht entsinnen ernsthaft irgendwelche Schlechtigkeiten über ihn verbreitet zu haben.

„Eben.", sagte Roger und stürzte mich nun endgültig in tiefste Verwirrung.

„Du hast für jeden ziemlich beleidigende Spitznamen, selbst Pansy hast du frigide Zicke mit Muttersyndrom genannt."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Blaise hat es mal erzählt… und… von Harry Potter brauche ich wohl gar nicht erst anfangen. Dass ihr beide euch in der Öffentlichkeit die Pest an den Hals gewünscht habt, ist selbst mir nicht entgangen."

„Bitte, Roger, ich dachte wirklich, wirklich, wie wären mit diesem Thema durch und…", mein Steak wurde allmählich kalt.

„Warum habe ich keinen Spitznamen, Draco?"

„Was?" Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob Roger illegale Substanzen aus meinem Labor gemopst und geschnupft hatte.

„Alle, die dir etwas bedeuten, haben Spitznamen und dann sagst du, du hast zu mir noch nie etwas gesagt, also bin ich dir nicht wichtig, oder?" Roger säbelte an seinem Steak herum als wäre es kein saftiges Fleisch sondern die übrig gebliebene Schuhsole eines entflohenen Askaban-Häftlings.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Konsens dieses äußerst verwirrenden Gespräches richtig verstanden hatte. „Ok, du wirfst mir zuerst vor, ich wäre gemein zu meinen Freunden und dann beschwerst du dich, weil ich nicht gemein zu dir bin?"

Roger nickte unglücklich auf sein Steak hinunter.

Spontan beschloss ich in meinem nächsten Leben heterosexuell zu werden, dann hätte ich diese absurde Unterhaltung auf prämenstruelle Hormonschwankungen schieben können. Obwohl die Lächerlichkeit dieser Diskussion mir auf die Nerven ging, beschloss ich einzulenken. „Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Dora mich mal gefragt hat, wie ich es schaffe dich Gladiatorenverschnitt als Schoßhündchen zu halten?"

Bevor Roger zu einer Antwort kam, hatte sein Steak offensichtlich genug von seinem respektlosem Verhalten und flutschte bei seinem nächsten Schnitt vom Teller, sauste durch den zerfledderten Salat und landete mit einem lauten „Pflatsch" auf den Schuhen der Kellnerin, die mit einer Flasche Wein an unserem Tisch aufgetaucht war.

Roger wurde zuerst blass dann rot und die Kellnerin stierte das zersäbelte Steak auf ihren Schuhen derart dümmlich an, dass ich mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und in einen höchst peinlichen Lachkrampf ausbrach.

Ich hatte Mühe das Kürbisgemüse hinunterzuschlucken ohne es über den halben Tisch zu prusten. Nach Luft ringend schnappte ich nach meiner Serviette und hielt sie mir vor den Mund.

Roger stammelte derweil eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen und versuchte das Stück Fleisch von den Schuhen der pikierten Kellnerin zu klauben. Mir standen die Tränen in den Augen, als Roger es endlich geschafft hatte das Fleisch aufzuheben und die Servicekraft mit seinem Teller verschwunden war um ihm ein neues Steak zu holen.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Draco Malfoy.", ließ Roger mich wissen.

Als Antwort brachte ich nur ein halb ersticktes, äußerst blamables Kichern heraus und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der Roger mich böse anstarrte, entspannten sich seine Züge und er brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Scheiße, ist das peinlich.", sagte er und wurde rot, als unsere Blicke sich trafen.

„Mhhhhhhmhhh!", giggelte ich in meine Serviette. Ich fühlte mich albern und so gelöst wie lange nicht mehr.

Die Kellnerin brachte Roger einen neuen Teller und er entschuldigte sich sehr förmlich und höflich bei ihr. Mit hochrotem Kopf verschwand das arme Mädel - wahrscheinlich um sich die Schuhe zu putzen.

„Weißt du, du solltest wirklich öfter lachen.", bemerkte Roger als ich mich endlich soweit beruhigt hatte und die Serviette sinken lassen konnte.

Als Antwort grinste ich ihn an und plötzlich - ohne dass ich es mir hätte erklären können - war die Spannung zwischen uns verschwunden. Zumindest für den Moment.

„Kommt Blaises Freundin auch mit?", erkundigte Roger sich nachdem wir in einem angenehmen Schweigen gegessen hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Blaise meint, Nathalie sei in letzter Zeit fürchterlich launisch." Ich griff nach dem Weinglas.

„Vielleicht ist sie schwanger.", schlug Roger vor und klaute eine übrig gebliebene Olive von meinem Teller.

„Ach du Schande, meinst du? Hoffentlich wird es kein Junge, noch einen Blaise verkraften meine Nerven nicht!", neckte ich und setzte das Glas an die Lippen.

Roger lachte. „Na, was soll seine Freundin da erst sagen?"

Der Rest des Tages verlief erstaunlich harmonisch, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass ich praktisch unter Strom stand.

Die angenehme Stimmung während des Essens war nach und nach gewichen. Was zum einen an dem bevorstehenden Umzug und den noch zu erledigenden Dingen lag, zum anderen wussten natürlich sowohl Roger als auch ich, dass wir ein Thema ganz bewusst übergingen. Früher oder später darüber würden reden müssen, doch was mich anging, war mir später eindeutig lieber.

Dennoch oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen lag eine Art schwer unterdrückter Elektrizität in der Luft. Während wir kurz vor dem Zubettgehen noch beschlossen eine halbe Stunde fernzusehen - naja, genau genommen hatte Roger das beschlossen - meinte ich sogar, die Spannung zwischen uns riechen zu können. Es war, als läge ein Gewitter in der Luft und ich wusste, dass der Ausbruch nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Die Muggelnachrichten liefen an und als ich Roger einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, musste ich feststellen, dass er mit dem Kopf in meinem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Ich betrachtete ihn. Er wirkte sehr friedlich mit dem halb geöffneten Lippen und diesem einzigartigen Ausdruck völliger Entspannung, welchen nur der Schlaf hervorbringen konnte. Wieder einmal fiel mir auf, wie gut Roger eigentlich aussah. Seine Kieferknochen traten deutlich hervor und verliehen seinem Gesicht einen kantigen Ausdruck. Ich dachte an den Tag zurück, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen hatten. Ich war mit meiner Mutter in seiner Kanzlei, nicht bei ihm, sondern bei einem seiner Partner, der sich um das Anlagevermögen meiner Mutter kümmern sollte. Roger war mir sofort aufgefallen, nicht allein durch seine Größe oder der Tatsache, dass seine Anzugshose über seinem wirklich ansehnlichen Hinterteil spannte. Nein, es war gerade dieses kantige Gesicht, welches meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, gepaart mit einem Lächeln, das Eisberge schmelzen lassen konnte.

Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit verschwendet. Noch am selben Abend rief er mich an und lud mich zum Essen ein. Ich hatte sofort zugesagt und mein erster Eindruck hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Roger war charmant, witzig und was mich am meisten anzog, er war, auch wenn er mich offensichtlich anhimmelte, zu einer intelligenten Unterhaltung fähig, eine Eigenschaft, welche ich bei den meisten Frauen vermisste.

Eigentlich hätte alles gut sein sollen, nicht wahr? Ich hatte den Mann gefunden, der mich sofort bei unserer ersten Begegnung in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Leider hatte ich unterschätzt, welchen Einfluss Harry noch immer auf mich hatte. Vor seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen im Krankenhaus hatte ich monate- vielleicht sogar jahrelang keinen bewussten Gedanken an ihn verschwendet und hätte mich jemand gefragt, so hätte ich guten Gewissens behaupten können, dass ich keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihm hätte. Doch… wie es schien hatte ich mich getäuscht.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne sinken und dachte an Harry. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mir der Ortswechsel helfen würde ihn endgültig zu vergessen. Das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in meiner Brust wollte jedoch nicht verschwinden.

~~*~~

Die nächsten zwei Tage kam ich glücklicherweise kaum dazu einen Gedanken zu fassen, der nicht mit meinem neuen Job oder dem Umzuges zu tun hatte.

Ich musste noch einmal zurück ins Hospital um die letzten Einzelheiten zu klären und mich von meinen Assistenzärzten zu verabschieden. Interessanterweise hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich wirklich vermissen würden, denn ihnen gegenüber war ich meist ebenso aufgetreten wie Severus bei mir. Streng und die meiste Zeit absolut unausstehlich. Wundersamerweise legten sie mir meine Distanziertheit aber sehr positiv aus und bedankten sich mit einem selbst gemalten - fürchterlich kitschigen - Plakat, auf welchem sie mir viel Glück für meine neue Aufgabe wünschten. Aus einer sentimentalen Laune heraus sagte ich ihnen, sie sollten mir nach ihren Prüfungen schreiben, wo sie unterkommen würden.

Nun ja, der Abschied von Thatcher war kurz und geschäftlich. Dennoch konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen ihm noch in meiner gewohnt höflichen Art mitzuteilen, dass ich Dora angestellt hatte und sie selbstverständlich auch zu der bevorstehenden Gala mitbringen würde. Immerhin hatte sie mir ja als meine gute Seele den Rücken für meine Forschungsarbeit freigehalten. Thatcher knirschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Was ich sogar ein wenig bedauerte, immerhin hatte ich durchaus eine entsprechende Antwort parat.

Nachdem ich also dem St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten zum letzten Mal den Rücken gekehrt hatte, machte ich mich an die anderen lästigen Kleinigkeiten, die noch erledigt werden mussten. Ich musste ins Zaubereiministerium um eine vorläufige Portschlüssellizenz für Roger zu beantragen, denn im Gegensatz zu mir würde Roger seinen Job in London behalten. Und da es mit seinen Zaubereifähigkeiten nicht wirklich weit her war, konnte ich ihn unmöglich jeden Tag apparieren lassen. Zwar gehörte das Apparieren zu den wenigen Dingen, die er beherrschte, doch bei seiner Schusseligkeit in zauberischen Dingen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er sich zersplittern würde und diese Schuld wollte ich dann doch nicht auf mich laden.

Nach erbaulichen 3 Stunden Wartezeit hatte ich dann tatsächlich den vorläufigen Portschlüssel in der Tasche und machte mich auf den Nachhauseweg. Ich lud Blaise und Severus zum Essen ein, diskutierte mit Roger eine halbe Stunde darüber, ob ich einen Abend mit seinem besten Freund Craig überleben würde - ich war der Meinung, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, was Roger leider durchaus bereit war auszuprobieren. Also lud Roger seine Schwester und den fürchterlichen Craig ein. Wir packten mit Hilfe des Hauselfen-Housesitterservices unsere Habseligkeiten zusammen und apparierten das ein oder andere Mal in unser neues Heim um die kalifornischen Hauselfen die entsprechenden Instruktionen zu geben. Roger weigerte sich zwischendurch wieder mit nach England zu kommen, da ihm das dauernde Apparieren mächtig auf den Magen schlug.

Infolge dessen verbrachten wir eine Nacht zwischen Umzugskartons und umherstehenden Möbeln, bei denen wir uns noch nicht geeinigt hatten, wo genau sie ihren neuen Platz finden sollten. Allerdings war diese provisorische Nacht durchaus… nett, wie ich nicht leugnen kann. Rogers körperliche Vorzüge lenkten mich nachhaltig von jeglichem Gedanken daran ab, dass ich auf einem unsauberen Boden übernachtete.

Am folgenden Tag traf ich mich mit meinen neuen Arbeitskollegen, fand einige davon sympathisch und andere wieder nicht. Roger schleppte mich ans Meer mit der Begründung ich sollte mir meine neue Konkurrenz schon einmal ansehen. Obwohl er es in einem neckenden Tonfall sagte, war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob hinter dieser Aussage nicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte. Nicht, dass ich dachte, dass Roger sich ernsthaft nach Ersatz für mich umsehen würde, sondern eher weil ich das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er versuchte mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Ich bedauerte es, dass seine Bemühungen von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Während wir am Strand lagen und die Aussichten auf einige doch recht ansehnliche halbnackte Körper genossen, wurde mir klar, dass ich Roger nicht so vermissen würde, wie ich mich nach Harry sehnte. Ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken so schnell er gekommen war.

Die Zeit verging rasch.

~~*~~

„Draco, Schatz! Du siehst gut aus."

Ich reichte meiner Mutter die Hand und half ihr aus dem Kamin. „Du aber auch, warst du wieder im Urlaub oder ist das ein Bräunungszauber?"

„Echte griechische Sonne.", antwortete meine Mutter und ließ sich den Umhang von mir abnehmen. Sie küsste mich auf die Wange und ihr Lächeln wurde plötzlich etwas nachdenklich. „Ich muss mich wohl korrigieren…"

„Narzissa!" Roger kam mit den Weingläsern aus der Küche herein und rettete mich vor dem plötzlich forschenden Blick meiner Mutter. Ganz die perfekte Aristokratin begrüßte sie Roger sehr freundlich und umarmte ihn, so gut es das Tablett mit den Gläsern eben zuließ.

„Möchtest du einen Aperitif?", erkundigte Roger sich und verteilte die Gläser.

„Nein, danke, es sei denn du möchtest mich schon vor dem Essen auf dem Tisch tanzen sehen." Ma folgte Roger zum Tisch und ließ sich von ihm den Stuhl zurechtrücken, während ich ihren Umhang notdürftig auf einigen Umzugskisten im Flur ablegte, bevor ich mich zu ihr gesellte.

„Wenn du nicht Dracos Mutter wärst, würde ich es glatt drauf ankommen lassen.", behauptete Roger nonchalant und bedacht Ma mit einem gespielt anrüchigen Blick.

„Wenn du schon Frauen anbaggern willst, dann bitte nicht unbedingt meine Mutter!", sagte ich in gespielter Empörung.

Roger grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Tut mir leid, du weißt, ich habe eine Schwäche für blonde Schönheiten."

Ma lächelte und tätschelte Roger den Arm. „Ach, das ist so lieb von dir, Roger. Aber ich bin viel zu alt für dich!"

Bevor Roger zweifellos genau das antworten konnte, was meine Ma hören wollte, meldete sich der Kamin erneut und spuckte sehr zu meinem Missfallen Rogers Freund Craig aus. So spontan ich mich mit Roger schon bei unserem ersten Treffen verstanden hatte, so sehr verabscheute ich Craig Falten. Und diese Antipathie beruhte definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit. Obwohl ich Craig nun schon fast genauso lange kannte wie Roger hatte ich noch nicht eine Eigenschaft an ihm entdeckt, die mir auch nur ansatzweise entgegengekommen wäre. Dieser Mensch war laut, impertinent und ein notorischer Besserwisser, und das waren noch seine besseren Seiten.

Craig umarmte Roger freudig, was mir angesichts der offenbar mangelnden Körperpflege von Craig einen kaum zu bändigen Würgereiz verschaffte. Ich verstand beileibe nicht, wie Roger mit so jemandem befreundet sein konnte. Sicherlich hatte Roger mir es ungefähr 3 Millionen mal versucht zu erklären, es war die typische Sandkastenfreundschaft. In derselben Gegend aufgewachsen und zusammen zur Schule gegangen, bis Rogers Eltern bei einem Autounfall starben und er zu seiner Tante zog. Später hatten sie sich dann am College wieder getroffen und pflegten seitdem diese merkwürdige Seelenverwandtschaft.

Craig gönnte mir ein Kopfnicken, was ich angesichts unserer letzten Begegnung schon fast als Heiratsantrag wertete. Dann sah er meine Mutter und meine Mutter ihn.

„Alter Falter, wer ist denn diese heiße Braut?", posaunte Craig aus und machte sich eilig aus Rogers Umarmung los.

Obwohl sie noch immer lächelte, sah ich praktisch, wie meine Mutter sich mental am Riemen riss um zumindest äußerlich die Contenance zu wahren. Dennoch fiel ihre Antwort unüberhörbar kalt aus. „Narzissa Malfoy. Ich bin Dracos Mutter und sie sind?"

„Mutter?" Craig wandte sich mir zu und riss die Augen auf. „Wie kann so ein Arsch so eine heiße Mutter haben?"

„Craig! Bitte!", schaltete Roger sich ein und dirigierte besagten Störenfried ans andere Ende des Tisches, an den Platz, der am weitesten von mir entfernt lag. Woran er auch wirklich gut tat, denn ich konnte mich kaum beherrschen und war nahe daran Craig den ein oder anderen ekelerregenden Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Der Kamin kündigte weiteren Besuch an und ich begrüßte Rogers Schwester vielleicht ein wenig zu lange um wirklich unauffällig zu sein. Aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund schien Bethany sich aber wirklich zu freuen auch Craig zu sehen, denn sie küsste ihn sogar auf die unrasierte Wange. Ich zweifelte allmählich daran, dass ich auch nur einen einzigen Bissen des Abendessens hinunterbekommen würde. Glücklicherweise ließen Blaise und Severus nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Aus reiner Bosheit platzierte ich Severus direkt neben Craig und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Sagen sie, ist ihr Zauberstab kaputt oder sind sie zu blöd für einen einfachen Wasch- und Rasierzauber?", schnarrte Severus in seiner liebenswerten Art. Roger verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und ich versuchte nicht einmal mein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu verbergen.

Blaise nahm auf meiner anderen Seite Platz und kaum hatten wir alle Platz genommen, als die Hauselfen das Essen auf dem Tisch erscheinen ließen. Ich langte nach dem Kaninchenragout während Severus tatsächlich die Kaltschnäuzigkeit besaß und Craig einen Waschzauber verpasste, nachdem Craig ihm erklärt hatte, dass manche Menschen Körperhygiene überbewerten würden. Ich konnte sehen, dass meine Mutter schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte ihr Lachen hinter ihrer Serviette zu verbergen.

„Also, was genau ist der Anlass für dieses Essen?", wandte Severus sich dann mir zu, sobald er Craigs hygienischen Zustand für vertretbar hielt.

„Tja, ähm, also, eigentlich wollten wir euch mitteilen, dass…", setzte Roger zu einer Erklärung an. Seine Stammelei verwirrte mich etwas.

„Ihr wollt heiraten?", kreischte Bethany los und nun war ich es, der sich an seinem Wein verschluckte. Roger wurde rot.

„Nein, Beth, nein, wir ziehen um.", antwortete er hastig und mied meinen Blick. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes fingen drei Dutzend Alarmglocken an ohrenbetäubend zu schrillen.

Meine Mutter reichte mir ihre Serviette. „Wirklich? Wieso denn das, ich dachte, die Arbeit im St. Mungo würde dir so gut gefallen."

„Daran lag es auch nicht.", sagte Blaise und handelte sich einen harten Tritt gegen das Schienbein ein.

„Sag mal, Blaise, wo ist eigentlich Nathalie? Wollte sie nicht auch mitkommen?", brachte ich gehässig hervor. Ich war mir nicht sicher, worauf Blaises folgende Grimasse bezogen war, den Schmerz meines Trittes oder die Abwesenheit seiner Freundin.

„Ach, sie hat wieder ihre zickige Phase und wollte sich die Fußnägel lackieren oder die Augenbrauen toupieren oder sonst was Wichtiges. Du weißt doch, wenn sie so drauf ist stelle ich nicht allzu viele Fragen!", antwortete Blaise mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ist sie schwanger?", posaunte Craig aus, worüber Roger und ich auch schon spekuliert hatten.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach den Röstkartoffeln griff und sich beherzt auf den Teller schaufelte. „Nein."

„Sicher?", hakte Roger nach und ich erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

Doch Blaise schienen die Fragen nicht zu stören. „Ganz sicher." Er kaute nachdenklich an einer Röstkartoffel und fuhr erst einige Minuten, die wir schweigend gegessen hatten, fort. „Aber vielleicht ist genau das das Problem."

„Du meinst, ihr wollt ein Kind und es klappt nicht?", schaltete sich meine Mutter nun auch in das Gespräch ein.

Blaise ließ das Besteck sinken. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich denke seit einiger Zeit schon, dass sie vielleicht gern ein Kind hätte, aber immer, wenn ich sie darauf ansprechen will, weicht sie mir aus oder wechselt das Thema."

Es überraschte mich zu hören, dass Blaise tatsächlich mit Vaterambitionen liebäugelte. „Willst du denn ein Kind?", fragte ich.

Blaise hob die Schultern und grinste mich schief an. „Na ja, es wäre schon ganz schön, oder? So eine Miniausgabe von mir wäre schon nicht schlecht, immerhin muss ich doch meine phantastischen Gene der Welt hinterlassen."

„Als ob die Welt nicht schon genug Probleme hätte.", ließ Severus sich vernehmen. Blaise grinste ihn an. „Wirklich, Professor Snape, sie sollten vielleicht auch überlegen mal Vater zu werden. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, das erweitere den Horizont."

Severus Blick wurde irgendwie… ich brauchte einen Moment um sicher zu sein, dass ich tatsächlich Sentimentalität und etwas wie leises Bedauern in seinem Blick las. Was mich einigermaßen fassungslos machte. „Nun, Blaise, ich habe Draco durch Hogwarts gebracht, so gesehen habe ich meinen erzieherischen Beitrag bis an mein Lebensende geleistet."

Wir lachten. Ich dachte an Harrys Sohn. Und dann ganz schnell an etwas anderes.

„Bring ihr doch mal einen Strampelanzug mit. Wenn sie nicht mit dir reden will, versuch es mit dem überdeutlichen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.", schlug Roger vor.

Meine Mutter legte die Stirn in Falten: „Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie deine Frau werden will?"

„Nein." Blaise schien erstaunt über die Frage.

„Vielleicht ist gar nicht der Kinderwunsch das Problem… oder nur das zweitrangige." Allmählich dämmerte mir, worauf meine Mutter hinauswollte.

„Du denkst, sie will erst heiraten und dann ein Kind? Aber wir könnten doch genauso gut erst ein Kind bekommen. Ich meine, ich brauche keinen Zauber, der aller Welt vor Augen führt, dass wir verheiratet sind. Ich liebe sie und werde so oder so mit ihr zusammenbleiben - sofern nichts dazwischenkommt." Blaise schaute mich bei den letzten Worten an und ich spürte, wie mir die Wärme in die Wangen schoss. Konnte er nicht endlich mit diesen Seitenhieben aufhören? Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich fast angenommen, dass Blaise es darauf anlegte meiner Mutter zu verdeutlichen, was mit mir los war. Ich schluckte. Oh, nein! Roger ließ seine Gabel fallen und entschuldigte sich leise. Ich hörte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme.

„Mag sein, du darfst aber nicht vergessen, dass Nathalie aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie kommt, die sehr auf die Einhaltung der Etikette bedacht ist.", gab Severus zu bedenken. Meine Mutter nickte bekräftigend: „Das stimmt. Es gilt als Schande in den höheren Kreisen, wenn das Kind unehelich gezeugt wurde oder - Merlin bewahre - sogar unehelich geboren wird."

„Gilt es nicht auch als Schande wenn der Sohn ne Schwuchtel ist?", fragte Craig und rülpste.

„CRAIG!", keuchte Roger und selbst Bethany wurde blass. Bevor ich mich ob dieser Dreistigkeit wieder fangen konnte, ergriff meine Mutter erneut das Wort und erinnerte mich daran, warum man sich niemals mit ihr anlegen sollte.

„Craig. Wie geht es denn eigentlich ihrer Mutter? Erzählen sie doch ein wenig von ihr. Ist sie immer noch dem Alkohol verfallen? Und hat sie endlich aufgehört mit jedem Kerl in der westlichen Hemisphäre zu schlafen?" Es faszinierte mich jedes Mal wie meine Ma es schaffte solch groben Beleidigungen in einem so süßen und freundlichen Tonfall vorzubringen, dass man im ersten Moment gar nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich eine Beleidigung war.

„Reden sie nicht schlecht über meine Mutter, Lady, sonst…"

Severus seufzte und belegte Craig mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. Dann wandte er sich, als ob der bewegungsunfähige Craig neben ihm nichts weiter als ein weiteres Interieur wäre, meiner Mutter zu. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich unterbrochen habe, Narzissa, aber ich muss schon den ganzen Tag mit nervtötenden Bälgern verbringen. Das ertrage ich nicht auch noch abends."

„Sie werden wohl doch alt, was, Professor?", grinste Blaise und verstummte abrupt, sobald sich Severus' Zauberstab in seine Richtung bewegte. Meine Mutter lächelte und ich lachte Blaise aus. Leider schien Roger die Situation alles andere als amüsant zu finden, denn er warf mir kalte Blicke zwischen jedem Bissen seines Ragouts zu, welche ich geflissentlich ignorierte.

Während Ma und Severus in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren, schienen Bethany und Blaise die herrschende Spannung zwischen mir und Roger durchaus zu bemerken. Blaise beobachtete Roger ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, während Bethany schüchterne Blicke zwischen uns hin- und herwandern ließ. Die Gewitterfront war zweifellos dabei sich zu verdichten. Ich tat nichts um es zu verhindern.

„So, könntet ihr ihn jetzt bitte wieder enthexen?", meldete Roger sich nach einer halben Stunde, welche wir mit friedlichem Essen verbracht hatten.

„Nein.", antwortete Severus schlicht aber mit unüberhörbarer Autorität.

„Draco, Craig ist mein Freund, also was soll das? Ich verhexe deine Freunde doch auch nicht!"

Wenn ich bisher nur das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass ein Unwetter in der Luft lag, so war ich mir nun sicher, dass es jeden Augenblick losbrechen würde. Einzig wer zuerst die Beherrschung verlieren würde - Roger oder ich - darüber war ich mir noch nicht ganz klar.

„Bei deinen Zauberkünsten kannst du das auch nicht.", sagte Blaise und grinste ein wenig hinterhältig.

Roger wurde leicht rot um die Nase, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er wütend war.

Meine Ma versuchte zu schlichten. „Sieh mal, Roger. Ich mag dich, das weißt du, aber dein… Freund… ist unverschämt und beleidigt uns, warum sollten wir da ein Interesse daran haben den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen?"

„Ach, so handhabt ihr das immer, nicht wahr? Jemand sagt etwas, das euch nicht passt und schon hext ihr ihn zum Schweigen. Das ist ja bequemer, als sich mit demjenigen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, oder?", schnappte Roger beleidigt und ich hatte wie so oft in letzter Zeit das Gefühl einem vorpubertären Kleinkind gegenüberzusitzen. Meine Mutter kniff verärgert die Lippen aufeinander.

„Roger, er hat mich eine Schwuchtel genannt. Gibt dir das nicht zu denken? Ich meine, immerhin bist du mein FREUND!", sagte ich und bereute, dass ich mich überhaupt zu diesem Abendessen hatte hinreißen lassen. Ich konnte im Gegensatz zu Roger schließlich apparieren und meine Freunde besuchen wann ich wollte.

„Er bleibt solange verhext, wie ich es sage!", donnerte Severus und funkelte Roger böse an. Bethany sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, während Blaise und ich uns verschwörerische Blicke zuwarfen. Wie oft hatten wir in Hogwarts nachts heimlich geübt eine ebenso grabesdüstere Miene aufzusetzen wie Severus? Und im Gegensatz zu einer eingeschüchterten Bethany und einem sprachlosen Roger beeindruckte uns Severus' Dominanzgehabe weniger als diesem lieb war.

„Draco, erzähl mir doch bitte von deinem neuen Job.", sagte Ma entschlossen sich die Stimmung von Roger nicht endgültig verderben zu lassen.

„Ja, bitte, das wäre endlich etwas interessantes.", schloss Severus brummend.

Ich wusste, dass Roger kurz davor war türeknallend abzuhauen und wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass er Bethany nicht mit uns allein lassen wollte, dass er es nicht tat. Obwohl ich vielleicht tatsächlich dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre mich auf seine Seite zu stellen, tat ich es nicht. Craig Falten war nur in einem einzigen Zustand zu ertragen und das war unter einer Ganzkörperklammer!

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so, Roger… Craig ist immer etwas… ungehobelt.", versuchte Bethany zu vermitteln, sprach jedoch sofort hektisch weiter, als Rogers düsterer Blick sich nun auf sie richtete. „Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass Craig es meistens gar nicht böse meint, aber… na ja…" Sie hob hilflos die Schultern und brach ab. Roger schwieg noch immer.

„Hast du zufällig das Exposee des Hauses noch da, Darling, ich bin wirklich neugierig.", schaltete meine Mutter sich erneut ein.

„Sicher.", antwortete ich und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Das Exposee flimmerte über dem Tisch und Severus wirkte erstaunt. „Ist die Ähnlichkeit mit Malfoy Manor Zufall?"

„Ja, die anderen Häuser waren alle nicht so toll…", sagte ich schnell in der Hoffnung, dass Roger nichts dazu sagen würde. Den Gefallen tat er mir selbstverständlich nicht.

„Wirklich? Ich fand das Haus mit dem Quidditchfeld eigentlich ganz nett." Der lauernde Unterton in Rogers Stimme passte so gar nicht zu seiner sonst so demütigen Art. Es sah aus, als war er wirklich kurz davor zu explodieren wie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter.

Die Augen meiner Mutter verengten sich und ich spürte ihren forschenden Blick als ich bemüht neutral antwortete: „Ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt, Roger. DU kannst nicht fliegen und was soll ich also allein mit einem eigenen Quidditchplatz?"

„Hey! Du könntest mit mir spielen!", sagte Blaise empört. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Genau, Draco, du könntest doch mit Blaise spielen oder mit deinen anderen Freunden und VIELLEICHT könnte ich ja einfach LERNEN wie man auf einem VERDAMMTEN BESEN FLIEGT! Aber das ist es nicht, nicht wahr?!", schrie Roger plötzlich los und stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten umschlug. Das Geschirr schepperte auf dem Tisch und während die Miene meiner Mutter sich weiter verdüsterte, griff Severus ungerührt nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen großen Schluck. So schnell brachte diesen Mann einfach nichts aus der Ruhe.

Roger funkelte mich wütend an und ich wusste, dass das Gewitter nicht mehr zu stoppen war!

„Oh, beim Barte Merlins, was ist bloß los mit dir? Ich habe dich doch gefragt, ob du mit dem Haus leben kannst! Du warst einverstanden, also was zum Henker soll jetzt diese Szene?" Wenn es etwas gab, was ich wirklich verabscheute, dann wenn Roger einen Konflikt, der eigentlich nur uns beide anging, lauthals in die Umwelt posaunen musste. Strenge Erziehung hin oder her, mein Privatleben ging nur diejenigen etwas an, denen ich es freiwillig erzählen wollte!

Ärger stieg als brennendes Gefühl von meinem Magen in meine Kehle hinauf und so hörte ich weder Mutter`s genervtes Seufzen, noch die Türklingel.

„Du hältst dich wirklich für Merlins Geschenk an die Zaubererwelt, was?", fauchte Roger.

Es klingelte erneut, doch weder Roger noch ich hörten es überhaupt.

Es war Rogers Schwester, die mich vorerst davon abhielt meine Erziehung zu vergessen und ihrem Bruder einige deftige Bemerkungen an den Kopf zu schmeißen: „Da ist jemand an der Tür."

„WAS?", fauchten Roger und ich im Chor.

„ES HAT GEKLINGELT!", wiederholte Severus in einem Tonfall, der bei günstiger Betrachtungsweise einen Hippogreif zu Eis hätte erstarren lassen.

„Lass mich raten, ein Überraschungsgast, wer könnte das wohl sein, DRA-CO?!", schnappte Roger und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich war genau noch eine einzige Bemerkung von einem Wutanfall entfernt und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Meine Hände hatte ich zu Fäusten geballt und einzig die Anwesenheit meiner Mutter hielt mich davon ab, etwas zu tun, worauf ich nicht stolz wäre!

Statt meiner Erziehung also Schande zu bereiten, presste ich meinen Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass meine Zähne knirschten und ging in den Flur um die Tür zu öffnen. Der Ärger hatte sich mittlerweile zu einer Kaskade kochender Wut geformt, die mein Blut zum Brodeln brachte. Ich wusste, dass ich Rogers Getue nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen würde und spielte in dem Moment, als meine Finger sich um den Türgriff schlossen, ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen. Leider wusste ich, dass weder meine Mutter noch Severus mir ein derartiges Verhalten würden durchgehen lassen.

Ein unerwartetes Geräusch ließ mich meine Hand von der Türklinke nehmen, bevor ich mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Mein Mund wurde trocken und mir wurde entsetzlich übel. Meine Wut sackte innerhalb eines einzigen Wimpernschlages in sich zusammen, wurde von einer Flutwelle der eisigen Erstarrung hinweggefegt. Kam das anhaltende Weinen eines Kindes tatsächlich von dem Flur vor meiner Tür oder doch eher aus meinen malträtierten Hirnwindungen?

Ich starrte meine Haustür an. Das weiße Holz schimmerte in der indirekten Beleuchtung meiner Designerlampen. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach dem Türknauf aus, blickte auf meine Finger hinab, die sich um das kühle Metall schlossen und wurde das merkwürdige Gefühl nicht los, neben mir zu stehen. Es war, als beobachtete ich mich selbst, wie ich unsicher vor dieser Tür stand, den Griff schon in der Hand und noch immer zögernd ihn zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich machte ich mich lächerlich, denn wenn ich diese Tür öffnete, würde da hinter zwar ein unerwarteter Besucher stehen, vielleicht aber auch nur Theo und der Rest der Jungs. Doch egal, wer es schlussendlich war, ich würde enttäuscht sein.

Meine Finger bewegten sich, ohne dass ich mich daran erinnern konnte, mich willentlich dazu entschlossen zu haben die Tür zu öffnen. Mein Magen revoltierte und ich meinte meinen Herzschlag in der Kehle zu spüren. Das Kinderweinen wurde lauter und ich zog die Tür auf.

Urplötzlich schrumpfte meine Umgebung zu einem paar dunkler Augen zusammen, die mich zwischen durchnässten Haaren hindurch ansahen.

Harry.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Am Ende eines Weges


	14. Chapter 13 Am Ende eines Weges

Hallo,

und hier ist nun das zweite 'Aufhol-Chap', damit haben wir dann den normalen Update-Rhythmus wieder erreichte und es wird am Freitag weitergehen.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap und bis Freitag. Hab grad gesehen, dass wir von der Seitenzahl her ungefähr die Mitte erreicht haben *g*.

*wink*

Eure Cassie

**Chapter IV - Am Ende eines Weges**

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)  
_

_Draco_

„Potter?", sagte eine verwirrte Stimme hinter mir, die ich nicht einmal wirklich hörte.

Sekunden später rückte sich die Realität mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Tosen wieder in mein Bewusstsein. Das Donnern vor den Fenstern, das Prasseln des Regens auf dem Dach, der pfeifende Wind und Nathans Weinen.

Ich war wie versteinert und brachte es einfach nicht fertig mich zu bewegen.

„Tut mir leid, Draco, ich kann nicht nach Hause und… ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinsollte, also…", Harrys Stimme war so leise, dass ich sie über Nathans Schluchzen kaum verstand. Er klang resigniert und irgendwie müde.

„Gütiger Himmel!" Das war die Stimme meiner Mutter. Ich hörte ihre eiligen Schritte hinter mir und wurde sanft zur Seite geschoben, als sie sich an mir vorbeidrängte. „Warum holst du die beiden denn nicht rein? Das Kind ist ja klitschnass!!"

„NEIN!", donnerte Roger plötzlich und endlich schaffte ich es mich umzudrehen. Roger stand im Flur, dort, wo bis vor wenigen Stunden noch unserer Garderobe gestanden hatte und blickte Harry aus hasserfüllten Augen an. „VERPISS DICH, POTTER! LASS UNS ENDLICH IN RUHE!"

Blaise vertrat ihm den Weg, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass er ihn würde aufhalten können. So wütend hatte ich Roger noch nie gesehen.

„Unsinn! Das Kind wird sich den Tod holen!", sagte meine Mutter wesentlich leiser, aber mit einem Nachdruck in der Stimme, der nicht weniger beeindruckend war als Rogers Geschrei. Sie streckte die Arme nach Nathan aus, doch Harry zögerte und presste seinen Sohn nur noch fester an sich. Nathan schluchzte herzzerreißend.

„HAST DU NICHT GEHÖRT, WAS ICH GESAGT HABE? HAU ENDLICH AB, DU SCHEISSKERL!" Roger war nicht mehr er selbst.

Harrys Blick drückte ein leises Bedauern aus, als er sagte: „Tut mir leid, es war keine gute Idee… ich… wir werden gehen und…"

„DRACO! SCHICK IHN ENDLICH WEG!"

Das war es, was ich wirklich tun sollte. Natürlich wusste ich das. Hatte ich nicht eine Entscheidung getroffen? Für Roger? War ich es ihm nicht schuldig Harry endgültig aus meinem, aus unserem Leben zu verbannen. Die Antwort lautete schlicht und einfach: Ja. Ja, ich sollte Harry wegschicken und Ja, ich war es Roger mittlerweile mehr als schuldig.

Ich dachte daran, wie ich Harry mit diesem Weasley gesehen hatte und der Schmerz in meiner Brust war überraschend intensiv. Ich dachte daran, wie weh es getan hatte, als er mich ignorierte, damals wie heute und ich wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ich hatte meine Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen und nun war es an der Zeit endlich dazu zu stehen.

Ich blickte Roger ins Gesicht, während ich die Tür weit öffnete. Roger verstand die Geste und wurde weiß vor Wut.

Am Rande bekam ich mit, wie meine Mutter Nathan auf den Arm nahm und mit ihm in meinem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Allmählich verebbte sein Schluchzen. Harry trat ein und ich schloss die Tür.

Die erkenntnisvolle Stille hielt nur Sekunden an, dann warf Roger in einer irgendwie hilflos wirkenden Geste die Hände in die Luft. Harrys Nähe trug nicht unbedingt zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei und so ging ich, ein leise gemurmeltes „Ich hole dir ein Handtuch", auf den Lippen, ins Badezimmer. Ich genoss die kostbaren Sekunden der Stille, während ich nach einem Handtuch griff. Meinen rasenden Herzschlag versuchte ich vergeblich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ebenso wie meine zitternden Hände. Ich fühlte mich erbärmlich und begriff, dass die Situation begann mir zu entgleiten. Dennoch war ich unfähig etwas daran zu ändern, kein schönes Gefühl.

Harry stand noch immer neben der geschlossenen Tür und wirkte ziemlich fehl am Platz, als ich aus dem Badezimmer trat. Blaise schob sich unauffällig weiter vor Roger. Ich schmiss Harry das Handtuch zu. Er fing es auf und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht.

Roger lachte. Es war ein hysterisches Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen. „Das ist es, nicht wahr, Draco? Er ist es, den du willst! Immer noch."

Ich spürte, wie mir alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Harry stockte mitten in der Bewegung, das Handtuch auf halbem Weg zu seinen nassen Haaren und starrte mich an.

„Gütiger Himmel, ich bin in einer Seifenoper!", ließ Severus sich aus Richtung des Esstisches vernehmen. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass wir noch immer Gäste hatten.

„Ist das wirklich Harry Potter?", murmelte Bethany leise und wirkte mächtig beeindruckt.

„Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, ja.", antwortete Severus und schenkte sich Wein nach.

„Könnten wir uns jetzt bitte alle beruhigen?", sagte Blaise, seine Worte galten allerdings nur Roger, den er keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Sicher doch!", antwortete Roger. Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und… Schmerz. „Wahrscheinlich wollen die beiden eh ne schnelle Nummer im Bad schieben, also, warum essen wir anderen solange nicht weiter?"

„Was soll das?", fragte ich ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu wollen. Es war wohl mit Abstand das Falscheste, was ich hatte sagen können.

„Was das soll? WAS DAS SOLL?" Roger funkelte mich böse an und für einen Moment schien er sogar Harrys Anwesenheit zu vergessen. „Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass ich nur ein Ersatz für IHN bin, als ich dich danach gefragt habe? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, warum konntest du nicht wenigstens da ehrlich zu mir sein?"

Blaise warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu und ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Roger hatte Recht. Ich hätte es ihm sagen müssen, oder? Nein, kein oder. Ich hätte es ihm sagen müssen. Punkt.

Roger war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. „Weißt du was, Draco? Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich."

Diese Aussage überraschte mich nun doch. Roger wandte sich an Harry. „Und du? Warum bist du hier? Macht es dir Spaß Draco zu quälen? Wie oft willst du noch einfach bei ihm reinschneien nur um kurz danach wieder für Jahre abzutauchen?"

„ROGER!" Er überhörte mich einfach.

„Soll ich euch mal was über euren tollen Draco erzählen? Hm, Blaise? Ihr alle schaut ständig nur zu ihm auf und das kotzt mich nur noch an!"

„Oh bitte, kommt jetzt die Abrechnungsnummer?" Blaise stöhnte und betrachtete Roger missbilligend. Davon nahm Roger keinerlei Notiz. Sein wütender Blick lag allein auf mir, während er sprach.

„Da denken wir alle, dass wir Draco kennen und doch frage ich mich, wer von euch weiß, dass er schon in Hogwarts was mit Harry Potter am Laufen hatte?" Mittlerweile sah Roger aus, als würden ihm seine Worte körperliche Schmerzen bereiten.

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und begann zu husten. Ich war einfach nur erstarrt und absolut handlungsunfähig. Ich wollte Roger den Mund verbieten, ihn verhexen, irgendetwas. Erneut ergriff mich das Gefühl ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit.

Roger schien tatsächlich wild entschlossen mich vollständig und bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren, denn seine Stimme troff vor Hohn, als er fortfuhr: „Na, Blaise, wusstest du das? Ich wette, er hat es dir nicht…"

„Ja.", antwortete Blaise schlicht und für einen Augenblick schien er Roger damit den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben, denn er brach mitten im Satz ab. Soweit ich es aus einem schnellen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, wirkte auch Harry überrascht. Ich bereute in diesem Moment, wie in nur wenigen Augenblicken zuvor, dass ich nie gelernt hatte ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern! Gerade in jenem Augenblick gingen mir ein oder zwei unschöne Flüche durch den Kopf, die ich gern an Roger ausprobiert hätte.

Roger schnaubte. „Schön, hat er es dir gesagt. Toll, ich habe es erst erfahren, als die beiden sich nach Jahren mal wieder zu einer schnellen Nummer getroffen haben. So war es doch, nicht wahr, Dray? Da kommt Harry Potter einfach in dein Büro marschiert und du wirfst alles hin, unsere Beziehung, von der ich wirklich einmal dachte, dass sie… dass ICH dir etwas bedeute, aber wie man sieht, habe ich mich ja getäuscht!"

„Roger, bitte, du…", setzte ich zu einem ziemlich halbherzigen Versuch an irgendwie die Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse zurückzubekommen. Und scheiterte kläglich.

„Nein, diesmal wirst du mich nicht unterbrechen. Du hast es ja nie getan, also wird es vielleicht einmal Zeit, dass ich deinem tollen Harry erzähle, was für ein erbärmlicher Jammerlappen du wirklich bist! Kein Wunder, dass er dich nicht will!" Roger wandte sich Harry zu und plapperte aus, was ich seit Jahren verheimlich hatte.

Fassungslos musste ich mit anhören, wie Roger aussprach, was ich allerhöchstens gegenüber Pansy und Blaise wirklich zugegeben hatte. Ich war wie gelähmt angesichts der Tatsache, dass Roger tatsächlich soweit ging und diese intimen Dinge, die ich ihm im Vertrauen erzählt hatte, aussprach.

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, während Roger sich darüber lustig machte, wie schlecht es mir nach jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer gegangen war. Wie erbärmlich er es fand, dass ich jahrelang einer vertanen Chance hinterhergelaufen sei und wie peinlich es war, dass ich Harry nach all den Jahren immer noch liebte.

Hatte Harry bisher sehr ruhig Rogers Demütigungen gelauscht, schnippte sein Kopf ruckartig nach oben, als Rogers Worte einen Moment bedeutungsschwer in der Luft hingen.

„…und das Beste ist, dass Draco nie wirklich aufgehört hat den großen Harry Potter zu lieben, obwohl der ihn doch gar nicht wollte…"

Ich hasste Roger für jedes einzelne Wort und war doch nicht in der Lage irgendwie einzuschreiten. Das Entsetzen darüber, dass Harry alles mit anhören musste, lähmte mich.

Obwohl ich ihn nicht ansehen wollte, fand Harry meinen Blick. Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich derart erniedrigt gefühlt. Noch dazu vor meinem besten Freund, vor meiner Mutter, vor meinem Lehrer, vor dem Mann, den ich tatsächlich niemals aufgehört hatte zu lieben.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Harry so leise, dass ich seine Worte mehr erriet als wirklich hörte. Seine Augen waren groß und dunkel und ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Er hatte seine Arme sinken lassen, es sah fast aus, als verkrampften sich seine Hände um das Handtuch. Selbstverständlich wollte ich leugnen! Ich wollte sagen, dass Roger log, dass er mich nur lächerlich machen wollte!

Doch stattdessen nickte ich stumm. Mir war schrecklich übel und ich wusste, dass meine Wangen vor Scham brannten. Doch irgendein zwanghafter Teil von mir nickte erneut und war froh darüber, dass ich es endlich gestanden hatte.

Dann geschah irgendwie alles auf einmal und innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils wurde meine Welt zerschmettert und das von niemand geringerem als dem großen Harry Potter persönlich.

Zuerst verstummte Roger plötzlich und ich bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Blaise ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt. Dann… ja, dann fiel Harry das Handtuch aus den Händen und er schob sich grob an Roger vorbei und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei mir. Seine Hände an meinen Wangen verwirrten mich. Seine wundervollen warmen Lippen, die sich stürmisch auf meinen Mund pressten, ließen mir die Knie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes weich werden. Und wieder einmal schaffte Harry es, dass die Welt um uns herum irgendwie in den Hintergrund trat. Ich war wie erstarrt, konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Harry mich küsste. Vor meiner Mutter! Vor Roger, Blaise und, grundgütiger, vor SEVERUS SNAPE!

Roger starrte uns sekundenlang fassungslos an, ebenso wie Severus und meine Mutter. Einzig Blaise und Rogers Schwester lächelten. Doch Bethanys Lächeln erstarb so schnell wie es gekommen war, als ihr Blick zu ihrem Bruder wanderte. Sie seufzte und erhob sich, trat neben Roger und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Brust. Ich sah nicht, wie Rogers Wut verflog und einer kaum zu ertragenden Traurigkeit Platz machte.

Alles, was ich sah, war das Grün von Harrys Augen, so nah, dass ich glaubte darin ertrinken zu können. Alles, was ich spürte, war sein zärtlicher Kuss, seine Hände an meinen Wangen und die allumfassende Wärme, die durch meine Adern floss. Die lang unterdrückte Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen zerbarst und ich zog Harry enger an mich, verlor mich in dem Gefühl ihn zu spüren, ihn zu riechen, zu schmecken, zu berühren.

Das leise Räuspern meiner Mutter im Hintergrund beendete unseren Kuss, doch Harry zog sich nur langsam zurück, seine Hände blieben auf meiner Brust liegen als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass ich nicht einfach verschwinden würde. In meinem Kopf tobte das schreiende Chaos.

„Komm Roger… wir sollten gehen.", drang Bethanys leise Stimme zu mir hindurch und ich wandte den Kopf um Roger anzusehen. Er war sehr blass. Unvermutet keimten Schuldgefühle in mir auf, denn Roger hatte mit seinen Worten Recht. Er war immer nur ein Ersatz für Harry gewesen und jetzt, da Harry hier war, jetzt, da ich Harry endlich haben konnte, war Roger überflüssig. Scham machte sich in mir breit und kroch erneut in meine Wangen. „Ich… Roger, es…", brachte ich schwerfällig heraus.

„WAG ES NICHT, DICH JETZT ENTSCHULDIGEN ZU WOLLEN, DU BASTARD!", schrie er mich an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah es aus, als wollte er sich aus Bethanys Griff befreien und auf mich losgehen. Ich hätte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln können. Nathan begann wieder zu weinen und ich hörte meine Mutter leise und beruhigen auf ihn einreden. Harrys Arme spannten sich an. Doch dann brach Rogers Wut so schnell in sich zusammen, wie sie gekommen war und er senkte den Blick. Doch nicht schnell genug, als dass ich seine Tränen nicht gesehen hätte. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ich mich gleichzeitig fassungslos glücklich und zutiefst beschämt hätte fühlen können. Roger griff nach Bethanys Hand und ließ sich zum Kamin ziehen.

„Vergesst euren Freund Craig nicht.", sagte Blaise in einem neutralen Tonfall, seine Miene war bemüht gleichgültig und ich ahnte, dass mein bester Freund ebenso wenig wie ich wusste, wie er die neue Situation einschätzen sollte.

Weder Roger noch Bethany reagierten und so war es Severus, der Craig aus seiner Starre erlöste.

Keiner von uns dachte daran, dass Craig sich zwar nicht hatte rühren können, doch alles gehört und gesehen hatte, was sich in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatte. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum wir nicht damit rechneten, dass Craig aufspringen und mit geballten Fäusten und gezogenem Zauberstab auf mich zustürzen würde. Selbst Severus war für einen Moment überrumpelt, ebenso wie Blaise.

Doch nicht Craig Falten war der gefährlichste Zauberer in unserer Runde, nein, es war Harry. Harry Potter, der schon als minderjähriger Junge einen der größten schwarzmagischen Zauberer aller Zeiten erledigte.

Mir wurde in einer einzigen Sekunde klar, wie Harry Voldemort hatte besiegen können, denn ebenso schnell wie Craig auf mich losging fuhr Harry herum und war plötzlich von einem grünlich schimmernden Licht umgeben. Namenlose Wut zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und ich hätte schwören können, dass seine Magie Funken schlug, als er die Hand hob und Craig mit einer einzigen Bewegung entwaffnete. Harry brauchte keinen Zauberstab, er war stärker als ich jemals vermutet hätte. Das grünliche Leuchten breitete sich aus, umfasste mich, meine Mutter, Nathan und selbst Blaise, der Craig am nächsten stand.

Harrys aufbrausende Magie erfüllte die Luft mit Elektrizität und ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare sträubten, meine Haut begann unangenehm zu prickeln.

Craig blieb wie von einem Donnerschlag berührt stehen und starrte Harry an, den Mund geöffnet und doch kam kein einziger Laut über seine Lippen. Sein Gesicht glich einer grotesk verzerrten Maske und ich begriff, dass es Harry war, der ihn mitten in der Bewegung hatte erstarren lassen.

„Genug, Mr. Potter.", sagte Severus und erhob sich. „Sie wollen Ihre Magie doch nicht damit vergeuden jemanden ernstlich zu verletzten."

Eine Welle schoss durch den Kokon aus Magie, mit welchem Harry uns einhüllte und das grünliche Licht wurde schwächer.

„Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Potter.", befahl Severus. Harrys Kopf zuckte und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln sein sollte. Craigs Mund klappte zu und er stolperte hastig einige Schritte zurück.

„Mr. Falten, gehen Sie! Sofort!" Craig erhob keinerlei Widerspruch und tappte rückwärtsgehend auf Roger zu, die weit aufgerissenen Augen noch immer auf Harry gerichtet. Doch wenn ich Angst in seinem Blick erwartet hätte, täuschte ich mich. Craigs dunkle Augen flackerten vor schwer unterdrückter Wut.

Ich betrachtete Harry von der Seite und wusste, dass ich ihn niemals mehr respektiert hatte als in diesem Moment. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich hätte beherrschen können, wenn meine Magie derart aufgewühlt war. Gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, dass es noch so viel gab, was ich nicht über ihn wusste. Im Grunde kannte ich ihn kaum besser als zu unseren Hogwartszeiten. Es erschreckte mich, dass ich solch ein Verlangen, solch eine unzähmbare Sehnsucht für jemanden empfand, der praktisch noch immer ein Fremder für mich war. Ein wenig zögerlich streckte ich die Hand nach Harry aus, berührte seine Finger. Im gleichen Augenblick, als Harrys Finger sich um die meinen schlossen, erlosch das Licht und das Prickeln der mit Magie überladenen Luft verschwand.

Bethanys Stimme klang merkwürdig weit entfernt, als sie ihre Adresse nannte. Das Rauschen des Flohnetzwerkes verklang, ohne dass ich es bewusst gehört hätte. Harry atmete durch und schloss für einen Wimpernschlag die Augen. Als er mich wieder ansah, war die Wut aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Alter, das war eine echt heiße Vorstellung, Potter!", sagte Blaise grinsend und mit Harrys fast schüchternem Lächeln verschwand auch die letzte Spannung. Nur Severus schwarze Augen ruhten einen Moment länger auf Harry als mir lieb war. Ich begann zu ahnen, dass er sehr viel mehr über Harry wusste, als er mich hatte glauben lassen.

Für einen Augenblick senkte sich Stille über uns, niemand wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte und in meinem Kopf hatte das kreischende Chaos einer peinlichen Leere Platz gemacht. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mich diesbezüglich wirklich immer auf Blaise verlassen. „Ich brauch dringend was zu trinken.", meinte Blaise und warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde: „Sonst noch wer?"

„Whiskey!", sagte meine Mutter trocken und setzte einen strampelnden Nathan ab, der sich sofort auf Erkundungstour durch meine Wohnung machte.

Blaise nickte ihr zu und verschwand in der Küche, nur um keine Minute später mit zwei Flaschen und drei Gläsern aufzutauchen. Er stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab, wo die Essensreste allmählich kalt wurden, und goss drei großzügige Portionen ein. Ein Glas reichte er meiner Mutter mit einem Lächeln, ein weiteres reichte er Severus, der es ohne zu zögern nahm. Blaise behielt das dritte.

„Schatz, du hast wirklich nicht gelogen, als du mir eine Überraschung versprochen hast." Meine Mutter prostete mir zu und stürzte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug hinunter, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie aufgewühlter war, als es ihr Äußeres vermuten ließ. Blaise starrte meine Mutter mit unverhohlenem Erfurcht an.

„Kriege ich auch einen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und wirkte plötzlich wieder wie der verhuschte, schüchterne Junge, den wir aus Hogwarts kannten.

„NEIN!", sagten Blaise und Severus im Chor und leerten ihre Gläser. „Ihr braucht euch nicht mehr zu besaufen um ins Bett zu gehen.", fügte Blaise an und kämpfte sichtlich mit einem Hustenreiz ob des scharfen Geschmacks des Whiskeys.

Ich wurde bei Blaises Kommentar ziemlich rot, was meiner Mutter ihr erstes richtiges Lächeln des Abends entlockte. Auffordernd hielt sie Blaise ihr Glas hin: „Gib mir noch einen Blaise, ich muss erstmal verkraften, dass ich jetzt Harry Potters Schwiegermutter in spe bin."

Nun wurde Harry rot, doch das leise Lächeln leuchtete in seinen Augen wieder, als er mich ansah. Mein Herz pochte härter gegen meine Rippen, dennoch konnte ich nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Konnte das alles wirklich sein? Stand ich wirklich hier in meiner Wohnung neben Harry und hatte meine geheimsten Wünsche geoutet? Eigentlich konnte das alles doch nur ein wilder Traum sein, oder?

Severus nahm die zweite Flasche und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder. Ein wenig verwirrt beobachteten wir, wie er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen die Flasche entkorkte und sich nachschenkte. Als er unsere Blicke bemerkte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und hob das Glas. „Mein Patensohn und Lieblingsschüler ist einem Gryffindor verfallen, ich kann mir keinen besseren Grund vorstellen um mich sinnlos zu betrinken. Eine Schande ist das!" Er trug eine Miene zur Schau, die mich heftigste an den Zaubertränkeunterricht in Hogwarts erinnerte. Ich musste lachen und die typische Grantigkeit von Severus Snape entspannte zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte die Situation des Augenblicks.

„Seien Sie froh, dass ich Ihnen dafür keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann, Potter, sonst sähe es ziemlich düster aus mit dem Hauspokal." Severus stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases hinunter. Harry grinste schief.

Ich deutete Harry sich ebenfalls zu setzen und ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Noch immer waren meine Knie verdächtig weich. Gütiger Himmel, war das gerade wirklich alles passiert?

„Also…", fragte meine Mutter und blickte Harry interessiert an.

„Ähm.", sagte Harry und warf mir einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. Ich hob die Schultern um ihm zu sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was meine Ma hören wollte.

„Stimmt das mit Hogwarts?", Ma ließ sich von Blaise erneut nachschenken.

„Ähm.", machte Harry wieder und Severus verdrehte die Augen, bevor er Harrys Gestammel unterbrach. „Sagen Sie es nicht, Potter, sonst ziehe ich Gryffindor Punkte dafür ab, dass Sie jemals in meiner Schule waren!"

„Ach, Severus, jetzt tu nicht so! Immerhin hattest du doch auch eine unheilbare Schwäche für eine gewisse Gryffindor-Schülerin.", meine Mutter lächelte und ich nahm an, dass der Whiskey keinen allzu kleinen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte. „Was ich dir übrigens bis heute nicht verziehen habe, mein Lieber."

Severus entgleisten die Gesichtszüge während er unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinmurmelte. Interessanterweise wurde Harrys Grinsen plötzlich ziemlich breit. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was da gerade vor sich ging. Nur war ich nicht selbstmörderisch genug veranlagt um weiter nachzufragen. Aber für solch grobe Arbeiten hatte ich ja auch meinen besten Freund, nicht wahr?

„Echt? Professor, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf! Ich dachte immer, Sie würden sich eines Tages eine knackige Slytherin-Schülerin schnappen. Wirklich, eine Gryffindor!" Blaise' Grinsen war mehr als selbstzufrieden und Severus' Augenbrauen wanderten gefährlich weit aufeinander zu.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Mr. Zabini! Und außerdem ist es eine halbe Ewigkeit…"

„Wie war sie denn so?", unterbrach Blaise ihn und handelte sich einen Blick ein, der einen Troll zu einem heulenden Häufchen Elend hätte zusammenschrumpfen lassen. Blaise allerdings ließen solch psychologische Angriffe seit jeher kalt und so schlürfte er gelassen an seinem Whiskey herum, anstatt in sich zusammenzusinken und um Gnade zu winseln. Severus sah nicht amüsiert aus!

„Sie war rothaarig, schlank und ziemlich hübsch. Und sie hatte tolle Augen.", antwortete meine Mutter und hickste, bevor sie sich kichernd eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Der Whiskey tat endgültig seine Wirkung.

„Jaaa, meine Augen.", meinte Harry mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, welches er sich durchaus von Severus hätte abschauen können.

„Hä?", ließ Blaise sich vernehmen und starrte Harry verständnislos an. Endlich begriff ich.

„Du… du warst in Lili Potter verknallt? Harrys Mutter????", brach es aus mir heraus, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Severus` Miene passierte den Gefrierpunkt und näherte sich mit rauschender Geschwindigkeit einem neuen Rekordtief.

„Ach du Schande! Weißt du, was das heißt, Draco? Wenn Harrys Mutter auch auf den guten Severus gestanden hätte, dann… dann hätte er ja Harrys Vater werden können!! Dann wäre er ja jetzt quasi dein Schwiegervater!" Blaise brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in welches meine Mutter einstimmte, auch wenn sie versuchte es hinter einer krampfhaft vor den Mund gehaltenen Serviette zu verstecken.

„So, der Grad der Demütigung ist nun nicht mehr zu steigern. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für mich zu gehen.", sagte Severus brummig und erhob sich brüsk. Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm, immerhin wusste ich, wie es sich anfühlte von der großen Liebe verschmäht zu werden. Zumindest bis jetzt. „Na ja, ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen als dich als Schwiegervater.", sagte ich und grinste.

Meine Mutter begann unvermittelt zu husten und Severus hielt für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes inne, bevor er sein Revers glättete. Das war … interessant und definitiv etwas, worauf ich meine Mutter würde ansprechen müssen, sobald ich wieder in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Ähm ja, ich denke, ich werde auch gehen, ihr beide habt ja nun einiges zu bereden.", meinte meine Mutter, sobald sie aufgehört hatte zu husten. „Soll ich Nathan vielleicht mit zu mir nehmen?"

Harry sah sie unentschlossen an und es war klar, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, seinen Sohn meiner Mutter anzuvertrauen. Meine Mutter schien sein Unwohlsein ebenfalls zu bemerken. „Oder wie wäre es, wenn ich euch Tiny schicke, dann habt ihr wenigstens heute Nacht Ruhe." Mutter erhob sich und ließ sich von Severus in den Umhang helfen.

„Wer ist Tiny?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Unsere Zwergin.", antwortete Mutter lächelnd.

Harry machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht und ich beschloss einzuspringen. „Einige Zwerge, die nicht wie ihr Volk von Bergbau und Krieg leben wollten, haben sich als Arbeiter bei den Zaubererfamilien verdingt. Tiny hat sich schon um mich gekümmert, als ich noch klein war. Sie ist wirklich in Ordnung, Harry."

Er sah mich an, noch immer unentschlossen und ich fühlte einen kleinen Stich in der Brust. Es verletzte mich, dass er mir scheinbar doch nicht völlig vertraute wenn es um Nathan ging. Harry schien meine Gedanken zu erraten, denn plötzlich verschwand das Misstrauen aus seinem Blick. Er lächelte zuerst mich, dann meine Mutter an, als er erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid, ich bin zu misstrauisch, aber Nathan ist mein Sohn und ich gebe ihn nicht gern in fremde Hände. Wir haben einfach schon zuviel durchmachen müssen, seitdem er auf der Welt ist."

„Das, Mr. Potter, kann ich gut verstehen, doch ein wenig Vertrauen in meinen einzigen Sohn ist vonnöten, wenn es Ihnen so ernst mit ihm ist, wie ich hoffe." Mutter erwiderte Harrys Blick ohne jegliche Regung. Dennoch hörte ich die unausgesprochene Warnung heraus. Dachte ich bisher, dass ich meinen Kummer vor ihr hatte verstecken können, so wurde ich nun eines besseren belehrt. Sie wusste es. Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie es vor mir begriffen hatte.

„Das ist es, Mrs. Malfoy.", antwortete Harry schlicht und es kostete mich jedes Quentchen Selbstbeherrschung ihn nicht wie ein verliebtes Mädchen anzuhimmeln.

Meine Mutter lächelte. „Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir Ihren Sohn anvertrauen, so wie ich Ihnen meinen Sohn anvertraue. Außerdem wäre es schön mal wieder einen kleinen Jungen zu bemuttern. Draco lässt mich ja leider nicht mehr."

„Mam!", protestierte ich schwach, als sie mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Haare drückte.

Harry rief nach Nathan, der auch sofort um die Ecke getrippelt kam. Man konnte ihm schon aus 50 m gegen den Wind ansehen, dass er etwas angestellt hatte, selbst wenn sein kleines Gesichtchen nicht vom Haaransatz bis zum Kinn mit Schokoladencreme verschmiert gewesen wäre.

„Oh, du meine Güte, nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte Harry und beugte sich ergeben zu seinem Sohn hinunter um ihn auf seinen Schoß zu heben. Nathan krähte und versuchte mit seinen Schokoladenfingern in Harrys Gesicht zu gelangen. Harry wehrte sich nach Kräften, zumindest solange, bis er Nathan mit einem Reinigungsspruch von der klebrigen Süße befreit hatte.

„Wie ist er denn an die Schokolade gekommen?", fragte ich mich verdutzt, immerhin bewahrte ich den Süßkram in einem der oberen Schränke auf.

„Das ist sein neuester Trick, frag mich bloß nicht, wie er das anstellt, aber er findet Schokolade immer und überall und er setzt seine Magie bewusst ein um sie zu bekommen." antwortete Harry. Er strich Nathan zärtlich über die Haare.

„Seine Magie ist stark und es ist ungewöhnlich, dass er sie jetzt schon kontrollieren kann. Meinst du, dass könnte mit deinem Trank zusammenhängen, Draco?", fragte Severus interessiert.

Ich hob die Schultern. „Nein, ich denke nicht, der Trank heilt körperliche Defizite, auf den Fluss der Magie hat er keine Einwirkung."

„Hmhm.", war alles, was ich als Antwort von Severus bekam.

Nathan rieb sich die Augen und als Mutter lächelnd die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, ließ er sich bereitwillig auf den Arm nehmen. Er schmiegte sein kleines Gesichtchen an den Hals meiner Mutter und gähnte.

„Tja, wie es aussieht hat Nathan sich schon entschieden.", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Kommt ihn morgen nicht ganz so früh abholen, dann können wir gleich ein Mittagessen anschließen. Und, Mr. Potter, keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf Nathan aufpassen." Das Lächeln meiner Mutter war warm und echt. Severus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie nickte. Fürsorglich wickelte sie Nathan mit in ihrem Umhang, bevor sie sich von Severus zum Kamin führen ließ. Gemeinsam traten sie in den Kamin und Severus warf das Flohpulver in die Asche, während er die Adresse meiner Mutter nannte.

„Nennen Sie mich Harry.", sagte Harry, bevor das magische Feuer aufflammte und alle drei verschwunden waren.

„So, dann werde ich auch mal verschwinden. Draco, es war ein WIRKLICH interessanter Abend." Blaise umarmte mich und warf Harry einen - nun ja - undeutbaren Blick zu. Ich nahm an, dass ich die ein oder andere Zabinische-inquisitorische-Befragung noch über mich würde ergehen lassen müssen.

Harry nickte ihm zu und Blaise disapparierte.

Es war merkwürdig plötzlich allein mit Harry zu sein und ein unsicheres Schweigen entspann sich zwischen uns. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich mit meinen Händen anfangen sollte und starrte meinen halb leergegessenen Teller an. Harry schien es ähnlich zu gehen, aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich ihn unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und herrutschen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Es wundert mich, dass Nathan so klaglos mit deiner Mutter mitgegangen ist, normalerweise ist er bei Fremden eher zurückhalten.", sagte Harry schließlich in die anhaltende Stille. Ich war dankbar für das neutrale Thema. „Meine Ma konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen. Sie wollte - ob du es glaubst oder nicht - gern Erzieherin werden."

Harry sah überrascht aus. „Tatsächlich? Warum hat sie es nicht gemacht?"

„In den höheren Kreisen der Zauberergesellschaft ist es nicht schicklich, dass eine Frau etwas anderes tut außer gut aussehen und sich um die Familie kümmern.", antwortete ich und verzog das Gesicht um meinem Unbill über diese konservative Einstellung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Accio Gläser.", sagte Harry plötzlich und aus der Küche sausten zwei Whiskeygläser heran, landeten mit einem Poltern auf dem Tisch und fegten beinahe eine der Fleischplatten vom Tisch.

„Tschuldige.", murmelte Harry verlegen und ich schaffte es endlich, den Blick von meinem Teller zu nehmen. Harry angelte nach einer der Whiskeyflaschen und goss beide Gläser voll. Ich beobachtete, wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in die Gläser sprudelte und sich allmählich beruhigte. Harrys Hand zitterte kaum merklich, als er mir ein Glas reichte und ein Teil meiner Anspannung fiel plötzlich von mir ab. Ich lächelte ihn an, als ich das Glas nahm und wir prosteten uns zu, bevor wir tranken.

Das scharfe Aroma des Whiskeys brannte in meiner Kehle und schien endlich die Frage freizulegen, welche mir schon den ganzen Abend auf den Lippen brannte. „Warum hast du deine Meinung plötzlich geändert?"

Ich sah, wie Harrys Adamsapfel hüpfte, während er den letzten Rest seines Glases leerte. Er stellte das Glas ab und sah mich an. Dann stand er plötzlich auf, nahm mir wortlos mein Glas aus der Hand und ließ sich rittlings auf meinem Schoß nieder. Mein Puls schoss in die Höhe, noch bevor ich richtig realisiert hatte, was Harry tat. Das Geschirr auf dem Tisch klapperte protestierend, als er mein Glas hinterrücks abstellte.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir gerade nicht nach Reden zumute, Draco.", sagte er sanft, bevor sein Mund sich auf meine Lippen presste. Eine Welle des Verlangens brach sich über mir und zerrte an meinem Verstand. Sein Kuss war sanft, zärtlich und zurückhaltend. Seine Lippen erkundeten meinen Mund, zart und fordernd zugleich, seine Hände wanderten von meiner Brust in meinen Nacken und er presste sich enger an mich.

Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte ihm zu widerstehen, obwohl ich Antworten wollte. Ich wollte wissen, warum er plötzlich bei mir auftauchte und mich vor den Augen aller Anwesenden ungeniert küsste. Warum sollte seine Entscheidung plötzlich für mich fallen, wenn er es all die Jahre nicht geschafft hatte seine Homosexualität zuzugeben? Und da waren noch so viel mehr Fragen. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wollte er tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit mir? Wollte er sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir zeigen? Was war mit seinen Freunden? Seinem Sohn? Seiner Frau? Konnte ich wirklich glauben, dass er nicht wieder eines Tages verschwinden würde? Ich hätte die Liste unendlich fortsetzen können.

Doch Harry hinderte mich daran, auch nur einen meiner Gedanken in Worte fassen zu können. Sanft grub er seine Zähne in meine Unterlippe, ließ seine Zunge so zärtlich in meine Mundwinkel gleiten, dass mir ganz schwindelig wurde. Ich spürte, wie die Erregung in meinem Blut aufwallte und wusste, dass ich keine dieser Fragen in der heutigen Nacht stellen würde. Harrys Küsse, seine Hände in meinem Nacken, sein Gewicht auf meinem Schoß versprachen mir die Nähe und Leidenschaft, nach der ich mich jede einzelne Nacht sehnte, und ich brachte es nicht über mich, dieses Versprechen auch nur eine Sekunde länger aufzuschieben.

Meine Hände schoben sich um seine Hüften, zogen ihn so eng an mich heran, dass ich kaum noch atmen konnte. Ich überließ meinem Verlangen die Zügel und verbannte meinen Verstand in den morgigen Tag. Es war wundervoll ihn zu küssen, so vertraut und neu zugleich. Eine seiner Hände schob sich in mein Haar und er zog meinen Kopf unbarmherzig in den Nacken. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine kribbelnde Spur der Erregung, als er von meinem Mund abließ und sich meinen Hals hinunterküsste.

„Ich werde dir morgen alles sagen, was du wissen willst…", wisperte er und ließ seine Zunge über meine Kehle gleiten. Ich zitterte vor Verlangen. Und doch war in diesem Satz dieses kleine Schlüsselwort, welches mich dazu brachte den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen.

„Bist du denn morgen noch da?", fragte ich leise. Es sollte kein Vorwurf sein, doch auch ich hörte den unsicheren Unterton unausgesprochenen Schmerzes.

Harry streichelte meine Wange und erwiderte meinen Blick so offen, wie ich es nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, Draco. Ich weiß, ich habe es getan, aber das war nie meine Absicht."

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.", erwiderte ich tonlos.

Er grinste. „Ja.", antwortete er schließlich. „Ja, ich werde morgen noch da sein. Und übermorgen. Und den Tag darauf." Er küsste mich erneut und flüsterte gegen meine Lippen, worauf ich so unendlich lange hatte warten müssen: „Solange du mich willst, Draco, werde ich da sein."

Ein lang aufgestauter Damm in meinem Innersten brach und ich presste Harry so fest an mich, dass es wehtat. Ich küsste ihn, leidenschaftlich und hart, wie beim ersten Mal. Es war mir egal, ob er log und morgen doch verschwunden sein würde. Es war mir egal, ob er mich erneut verletzten würde. Ich klammerte mich mit aller Macht an das winzige Fünkchen Hoffnung, welches mir sagte, dass er diesmal nicht gehen würde.

Er drückte sich an mich, als ich versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich strauchelte unter seinem Gewicht und wir polterten gegen den Tisch. Einige Teller zerschellten krachend auf dem Boden, Gläser klirrten und es gab noch mehr Scherben, bevor ich es schaffte mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Harry unterbrach den Kuss und stieß ein abgehacktes „Aparo!" hervor, bevor seine Lippen wieder auf den meinen lagen.

Der Sog des Apparierens machte mich atemlos. Ich fiel und fiel und plötzlich war Harry über mir. Mein Bett ächzte unter dem unerwarteten Gewicht und ich brauchte einige lange Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass Harry uns direkt in mein Schlafzimmer verfrachtet hatte. Er unterbrach den Kuss und hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit sich umzusehen.

„Nett, Draco, ein bisschen wenig Farbe, aber ansonsten ganz nett.", kommentierte er und grinste unverschämt auf mich hinunter. Wieso er apparieren konnte ohne genau zu wissen wo er landen würde, war mir in diesem Augenblick ziemlich egal. Wenn er sich tatsächlich endlich für mich entschieden hatte, würde ich alle Zeit der Welt haben um ihn später danach zu fragen. Sehr viel später!

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt wegen dir alles in rot/gold dekoriere, hast du dich geschnitten, Potter.", brachte ich ihm leicht außer Atem entgegen. Sein laszives Lächeln, mit welchem er mich betrachtete, ließ auch den Rest meines Blutes in meine Leisten schießen.

„Und wenn ich dich ganz nett darum bitte?", flüsterte er und leckte sich quälend langsam meinen Hals hinunter.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ich hätte ihm in diesem Augenblick alles versprochen. Selbst wenn er vor mir verlangt hätte ab sofort nur noch in rot-goldenen Harry-Potter-Fan-T-Shirts herumzulaufen. Glückerweise war ich aber zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig, sobald Harrys Lippen meine nackte Brust berührten.

Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf flüsterte etwas, das ich nicht hören wollte: Wenn etwas zu schön ist um wahr zu sein, dann ist es meistens auch nicht wahr!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Erklärungsversuche


	15. Chapter 14 Erklärungsversuche

Juchu, es ist endlich Freitag und ich kann morgen ausschlafen! Ok, das war nicht nett gegenüber allen, die morgen noch arbeiten müssen, ich werde dann an euch denken, wenn ich meinen Wecker ausstelle und mich nochmal auf die andere Seite drehe *fies grins*.

Ok, ich geb's zu, hab mich zu sehr mit Dracos Charakter beschäftigt, das färbt schon ab *grusel*. Also, um den fauxpas vom Anfang wieder gut zu machen, ein ganz großes DANKE an:

**buecher-ffwurm, Leni4888** – ein Pan ist in der griechischen Mythologie der Hirtengott, mit dem Oberkörper eines Menschen und den Beinen und Hörnern eines Ziegenbocks. Ich weiß, er kommt normalerweise in der HP-Welt nicht vor, der hat sich von einer meiner anderen Stories hierher verirrt *gg*, **Reinadoreen** – mit einer deiner Vermutungen liegst du gar nicht so falsch, aber dazu kommen wir erst später, **none** – Hm, findest du es überdramatisch? Also ich eigentlich nicht, sie waren ja schon fast mit dem Essen fertig und Rogers Gefühlsausbruch war derart lange überfällig, dass es ihm egal ist, wer dabei zuhört und wer nicht. Kennst du solche Situationen nicht? Ich hab etwas ähnliches auch schon erlebt (zum Glück nur als Zuschauer). Stimmt, der Harry-ist-ach-so-mächtig-Teil ist 'noch' nicht erklärbar, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es wichtig ist, sonst hätte ich es schließlich nicht eingebaut, aber dazu ebenfalls später mehr. Auf jeden Fall kann ich mit der Kritik etwas anfangen, denn nur so kann ich ja wissen, ob auch alles so rüberkommt, wie ich es gerne hätte. Es ist halt der Nachteil, wenn man ein Kapitel nach dem anderen liest und nicht alles im Gesamtzusammenhang, dann würden sich viele Fragen erübrigen. Nichts destotrotz finde ich es gut so, denn so kann ich noch an den Feinheiten arbeiten *zwinker*.** Zissy** – Da ich nicht vorhabe, den genauen Wortlaut des Briefes in die Story einzubauen, kann ich an dieser Stelle sagen, dass Harry sicherlich geschrieben hat, dass Draco ihm etwas bedeutet, er aber nicht sicher ist, ob es eine Zukunft zwischen ihnen geben kann... Aber lies doch die Erklärungsversuche von Harry, dann weißt du vielleicht, wie ich es meinte *g*.

Viel Spaß und lasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review hier.

Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Chapter V - Erklärungsversuche**

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
_

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)_

_Draco_

Nach einer recht langen Nacht mit recht wenig Schlaf erwachte ich mit dem ungewohnten Gefühl völliger Zufriedenheit und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was ich mit diesem Zustand anfangen sollte. Ich streckte mich und blinzelte verschlafen auf die leere Seite meines Bettes.

Die leere Seite.

Für den Bruchteile einer Sekunde war ich versucht, die Augen wieder zuzukneifen und die Tatsache, dass ich allein in meinem Bett lag, geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Selbstverständlich funktionierte dieses Vorhaben nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Ich setzte mich auf und betrachtete das zerwühlte Laken neben mir, als würde ich dort eine Antwort auf die Frage finden, wo Harry abgeblieben war. Ich horchte in mich hinein. Kein Schmerz, keine Enttäuschung.

Es war merkwürdig. Obwohl ich ohne Frage allein aufgewacht war, hatte ich trotzdem das sichere Gefühl, dass Harry noch hier war. Meine Wohnung wirkte irgendwie lebendiger als vorher. Ich gähnte und kam mir bei solch einem Gedanken ziemlich albern vor. Matt kroch ich aus dem Bett und ein vager Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte mir einen spektakulären Sonnenaufgang. Es konnte höchstens 6 Uhr in der Frühe sein und allmählich machte sich doch ein besorgtes Grummeln in meiner Magengegend breit. Wo war Harry?

Ohne mir die Mühe zu machen mich anzuziehen, tappte ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und wurde von dem appetitlichen Geruch frisch gebrühten Kaffees empfangen. Die letzten Reste der Müdigkeit verflüchtigten sich schnell unter dem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl, welches sich in meiner Brust breitmachte. Nicht sehr erfolgreich versuchte ich ein allzu seliges Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während ich die Küche betrat.

Dort fand ich auch Harry. Er stand nur in Jeans bekleidet - mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand - an meinen Tresen gelehnt und war offensichtlich in das Studium des Tagespropheten versunken. Er gähnte und schlug die Seite um.

„Weißt du, ich hätte dich die Zeitung auch so lesen lassen, du musst deswegen nicht mitten in der Nacht aufstehen", neckte ich und nahm ihm seine Tasse ab.

Harry grinste und ich musste peinlicherweise zugeben, dass mein Herz einen verdächtigten Moment lang aussetzte, bevor es doppelt so schnell weiter schlug. Zum Henker aber auch, dieser Kerl hatte es mir einfach angetan.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry, während ich seinen Kaffee trank. Sein Blick wanderte an mir hinunter. „Wie ich sehe, hältst du dich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten wie Klamotten anziehen auf."

„Wozu, ich will sowieso gleich duschen", antwortete ich und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

„Hmmm, das ist natürlich ein wirklich guter Grund", murmelte Harry leise und lehnte sich näher zu mir. Sein Blick ging mir durch und durch und als er mich küsste, begann sich die Welt um mich zu drehen.

Obwohl wir die halbe Nacht die Hände nicht voneinander hatten lassen können, war mein Verlangen nach ihm ungebrochen. Ich schaffte es wie durch ein Wunder die halbvolle Kaffeetasse unbeschadet auf dem Küchentresen abzustellen, bevor ich Harry vollständig in die Arme zog.

„Wolltest du nicht duschen gehen?", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Interesse an Gemeinschaftsduschen?", erwiderte ich und zog vielsagend an seinem Hosenbund.

„Unbedingt!", antwortete Harry. Er fasste mich fester um die Hüfte und disapparierte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fand ich mich in meiner Duschkabine wieder und schauderte bei den ersten eiskalten Wassertropfen, die Harry ohne Rücksicht auf seine Jeans auf uns hinabregnen ließ.

„Du solltest diesen Apparations-Fetisch behandeln lassen, Potter", neckte ich und tastete nach dem Hebel für das heiße Wasser.

„Könnten wir das eventuell später ausdiskutieren?", erkundigte Harry sich mit rauer Stimme. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie seine Finger die Knöpfe seiner Jeans öffneten.

„Unbedingt!", wisperte ich leise und beschloss, dass er dringend Hilfe mit diesen Knöpfen benötigte. Ich verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an die Wassertemperatur.

~~*~~

Eine gute Stunde später saßen wir dann doch noch in der Küche beim Frühstück, jeder in einen Teil des Tagespropheten vertieft. Nach dem zweiten Stück Kürbiskuchen legte ich den Wirtschaftsteil beiseite und erhob mich, um mir noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

Nun, da der rationale Teil meines Verstandes langsam wieder in den Vordergrund trat, schwirrte mir der Kopf von tausend Dingen, die ich Harry fragen wollte. Doch allem voran wollte ich wissen, was seine Meinung plötzlich geändert hatte. Gleichzeitig war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese Fragen tatsächlich beantwortet haben wollte. Was, wenn mir die Antworten nicht gefielen?

Ich war wohl mehr in Gedanken versunken, als mir bewusst war, denn ich erschrak, als Harrys Hände sich plötzlich über meine legten und mir sanft aber bestimmt die Kanne entwendeten. Harry schenkte uns beiden ein.

„Geht es dir gut, Draco?", fragte Harry leise und musterte mich mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

Ich fand die Frage reichlich seltsam, schließlich war ich nicht derjenige, der mitten in der Nacht, bis auf die Haut durchnässt, an der Tür eines ehemaligen Lovers aufgetaucht war. „Ja, wie kommst du darauf, dass es anders wäre?"

„Du sahst eben so verloren aus und ich dachte… na ja…", er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das noch feuchte Haar. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich ihn schon wieder anhimmelte und gestattete mir zwei Sekunden Schwärmerei, bevor ich gezwungenermaßen wieder ernst wurde.

„Nein. Nicht verloren, nur ein wenig… ich weiß nicht, verwirrt? Seit gestern ist soviel passiert und ich…", nun war ich es, der sich unterbrach. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich wollte Harry nicht dazu zwingen mir irgendetwas erzählen zu müssen. Andererseits brannten mir die Fragen auf der Zunge.

„Setzen wir uns", sagte Harry. Er griff nach meiner Hand. Das warme Gefühl seiner Finger, die sich fast beschützend um meine schlangen, sagte so viel mehr als Worte es vermocht hätten. Ich lächelte still vor mich hin, während ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Wir ließen uns nebeneinander auf meiner Couch nieder, ein jeder mit seiner Tasse in der Hand.

„Ich bin dir wohl ein paar Antworten schuldig", begann Harry und lächelte mich mit diesem schüchternen Lächeln an, das mir durch und durch ging.

Ich beschloss nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. So glücklich ich auch damit war, dass Harry hier war, so sehr trübten diese unausgesprochenen Dinge meine Stimmung. „Was ist passiert?"

Meine Frage schien Harry zu verwirren. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase.

„Ich meine, was ist passiert, dass du am späten Abend unerwartet vor meiner Tür auftauchst, behauptest, du könntest nicht nach Hause und mich vor aller Welt küsst, obwohl du mich jahrelang mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft hast?" Es war sicherlich keine meiner rhetorischen Meisterleistungen, und ich hatte eigentlich nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollen, aber immerhin hatte ich es endlich gesagt.

Harry sackte unter meinen Worten in sich zusammen und mir war klar, dass ich ihm mit meiner direkten Art wehtat. Dennoch konnte ich nichts zurücknehmen. Vielleicht war dies meine Art mit der Unsicherheit über sein Verhalten fertig zu werden. Mit der Unsicherheit und der Angst, dass er wieder verschwinden würde.

Es schockierte mich, als Harry haltsuchend nach meiner Hand griff und sie fest umschloss. „Draco, ich… ich will dich nicht anlügen… nicht mehr."

Mir wurde kalt.

Harry trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und platzierte sie ziemlich umständlich auf dem Couchtisch. Es war klar, dass er versuchte Zeit zu schinden. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfange soll", sagte er schließlich kleinlaut.

Ich schwieg in der aberwitzigen Hoffnung, dass er mir nicht sagen würde, dass das zwischen uns noch immer ein Fehler war.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute, bevor Harry durchatmete und mich ansah. „Ich habe mich mit Ron und Hermine gestritten, nein, eigentlich mit so ziemlich allen, die ich kenne. Es gab eine ziemlich unschöne Szene und ja… das ist wohl der Grund, warum ich hierher geflüchtet bin. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinsollte…"

„Was ist mit deinem Haus?"

„Nein, erstens liegt es in der gleichen Straße wie das der Weasleys und alle Schutzzauber darauf sind so geeicht, dass sie die Weasleys reinlassen. Es wird Wochen dauern, bis ich die geändert habe." Er warf mir ein halbherziges und irgendwie zerknirscht wirkendes Grinsen zu. „Und ich wollte mit Nath in kein Hotel…"

Etwas Kaltes legte sich um mein Herz. „…und da dachtest du rein zufällig an mich.", vervollständige ich seinen Satz für ihn. Phantastisch, ich war also nur eine Notlösung damit er nicht in ein unpersönliches Hotel hatte ausweichen müssen. Ganz toll, ich rangierte also hinter seinen Freunden und vor einem Hotel. Na, bitte, wenn das nicht aufbauend war!

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, so war das nicht. Draco, ich…". Er wich meinem Blick aus, doch der Griff seiner Hand in der meinen war fest und stet. Er entzog sich mir nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte ich den Hoffnungsschimmer in meinem Herzen zu ignorieren, der sich aufmüpfig breit zu machen versuchte.

„Sie, also meine Freunde, wissen noch nicht allzu lange, dass ich, dass ich homosexuell bin", fuhr Harry leise fort.

Ich schwieg. So etwas hatte ich mir nach Hermines kryptischen Aussagen schon fast gedacht.

„Und ich… wollte es mir vielleicht selbst auch gar nicht so richtig eingestehen. Verstehst du, Draco, ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie. Meine Eltern sind so früh gestorben, dass ich mich nicht an sie erinnern kann. Ich hatte nie eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte geliebt zu werden. Um meiner selbst geliebt zu werden und nicht, weil ich der Junge, der lebt, bin."

Harry erzählte mir von der Kindheit bei seinen Verwandten und obwohl ich schon im Tagespropheten das ein oder andere über Harrys Jugend gelesen hatte, konnte ich kaum glauben, was ich da zu hören bekam. Ich wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte und so ließ ich ihn einfach reden.

Er erzählte von dem ersten Treffen mit Ron und Hermine, davon, dass er jahrelang praktisch nichts von seiner Herkunft wusste und plötzlich waren da völlig fremde Menschen - die Weasleys - die ihn wie einen Sohn aufnahmen und ihn umsorgten, für ihn da waren und ihn liebten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen leiblichen Verwandten.

Gebannt lauschte ich seinen Worten und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er all die Jahre, die wir nicht miteinander geredet hatten, an einem Tag nachzuholen versuchte. Ich erfuhr Dinge, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Dinge, die mir bestätigten, dass ich ihn in Hogwarts bis zu jener Nacht in einem völlig falschen Licht gesehen hatte.

Harry sprach von unserer Nacht im Trophäenzimmer, wie sehr sie ihn verwirrt hatte und wie sehr er darunter litt, dass er seinen Freunden nichts von seinen Gefühlen erzählen konnte. Er wollte es, doch er hatte Angst davor die einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, die jemals nett zu ihm gewesen waren.

Es traf mich, dass er mir nicht zugetraut hatte ihn wirklich zu lieben, doch ob ich es wollte oder nicht, so musste ich einsehen, dass er aufgrund meines Rufes auch keinen Grund zu der Annahme gehabt hatte. Obwohl schon Jahre zwischen unserer Hogwarts-Zeit und heute lagen und Welten zwischen meinem damaligen Ich und meinem heutigen, schämte ich mich immer noch dafür, dass ich Harry nie so hatte sehen können, wie er war.

Harry sprach von dem Druck, von der Verantwortung für das Schicksal der gesamten Zauberwelt, welche auf seine Schultern gelegt worden war. Er war nicht gefragt worden, ob er diese Aufgabe annehmen wollte.

Die Jahre des Kampfes gegen Voldemort lehrten ihn seine Gefühle zu verschweigen und als alle Welt nach dem Sieg über Voldemort von ihm erwartete Ginny zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen, tat er genau das.

„Ich redete mir ein, dass ich Ginny wirklich liebte. Und das stimmte sogar. Sie war eine großartige Frau und jemand, auf den ich mich bis zu einem Punkt immer hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Bevor sie krank wurde." Harry streichelte abwesend meinen Handrücken. Eine so selbstverständliche wie unbewusste Geste, die mir mehr bedeutete als jeder noch so große Liebesschwur.

Allmählich wurde ich ruhiger und obwohl er mich Schmerzen, Liebeskummer und Ärger gekostet hatte, begann ich zu verstehen. Ich verstand, warum er seine Homosexualität leugnete. Ich verstand, warum er alles tat, um den Erwartungen, die seine Freunde in ihn setzten, gerecht zu werden und ich konnte sogar verstehen, warum er mich, meine Gefühle verraten hatte.

„Und wie haben sie reagiert als du ihnen gesagt hast, dass du schwul bist?", erkundigte ich mich, als Harry verstummte.

Er lächelte mich wehmütig an. „Das Problem ist, wie sich herausgestellt hat, nicht meine Homosexualität. Das Problem bist du, Draco."

Schockiert blieb ich eine Erwiderung schuldig.

„Sie haben es ganz selbstverständlich aufgenommen, dass ich schwul bin. Immerhin ist Charlie das ja auch, insofern hatten sie keine Vorurteile oder so. Aber… nun ja, Hermine hat eins und eins zusammengezählt und gestern ist dann rausbekommen, dass ich… dass wir… also, dass ich dich…"

„Was hat sie gesagt?", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Oh, zuerst gar nichts. Die ganze Sippe war zum Essen bei den Weasleys, weißt du, Molly passt auf Nathan auf, wenn ich an der Arbeit bin. Nach dem Essen wollte Ron mich allein sprechen. Er war sauer, weil ich mich weigerte noch mal mit Charlie auszugehen. Es ist eine Zwickmühle, ich mag Charlie, aber ich wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, die ich nicht würde erfüllen können. Andererseits hat Charlie mich aber auch nie nach einem Date oder so gefragt."

Die Erwähnung von Charlie Weasley ließ die Eifersucht schmerzhaft in meiner Brust erwachen. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an Harry und Charlie in den Katakomben des Phunx. Ich zwang meinen Blick auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Dies war nicht die Zeit, um den Fokus auf meine Eifersucht zu richten.

„Na ja, irgendwie kam dann eins zum Anderen. Ron ist ausgetickt, weil ich mit Charlie dann schon dem zweiten Mitglied seiner Familie das Herz gebrochen hätte…" Harry lachte, es klang schmerzhaft.

„Ich dachte, Ginny hätte dich verlassen", erwiderte ich bemüht neutral. Rigoros verbannte ich Charlie Weasley aus meinen Gedanken und hob den Blick, um Harry anzusehen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So in etwa, ganz genau kann ich das auch gar nicht sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, wo ihre Krankheit anfängt und ihre - wie soll ich sagen - Normalität endet. Im Endeffekt ist es doch egal, wer wen verlassen hat. Das mit Ginny hätte niemals funktioniert. Nicht, wenn ich aufhören wollte meine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Weißt du, ich hab lange gedacht, ich wäre vielleicht bisexuell oder so, denn der Sex mit Ginny war so schlecht nicht… allerdings ist so schlecht wohl kein Vergleich mit dir." Er warf mir ein zärtliches Lächeln zu, welches ich nur zu gern erwiderte. Gern hätte ich ihn geküsst, doch er fuhr fort. Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen, er seufzte und veränderte seine Sitzposition. „Jedenfalls kam halt eins zum anderen und Ron und ich hatten den schlimmsten Streit, an den ich mich erinnern kann."

Ich schmunzelte, denn die Erinnerung an die Hitzigkeit von Ron Weasley war mir in noch allzu guter Erinnerung. Harry jedoch wirkte wirklich unglücklich.

„Ähm ja, Ron meinte also, ich solle mich endlich entscheiden und nicht ständig auf den Gefühlen derer rumtrampeln, die mich lieben. Ich hab zurückgebrüllt, dass ihn mein Privatleben nichts anginge und … hm, ja, dann kam Hermine dazu." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und seine Nase kräuselte sich, als er die Stirn in Falten legte, offenbar war ihm die Erinnerung unangenehm. „Sie muss wohl gehört haben, was ich gesagt habe, jedenfalls stand sie plötzlich vor mir und bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, hatte ich die schönste Predigt einer fuchsteufelswilden Hermine am Hals."

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, DAS kann ich mir mittlerweile lebhaft vorstellen", warf ich ein. Harry bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick, ich gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass ich später mehr dazu sagen würde und er weiter erzählen sollte.

„Sie fragte mich jedenfalls, ob ich sie wirklich als meine Freunde betrachten würde. Natürlich sagte ich ja und dann meinte sie, sie würde mir drei Fragen stellen wollen und ich sollte endlich ehrlich zu ihnen sein, denn sie wüsste, dass ich sie jahrelang belogen hätte. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie geschockt ich war. Also hab ich gesagt, dass ich ehrlich antworten würde, wenn ich es für richtig hielte." Harry richtete sich auf und fischte in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. Ich hätte nicht überraschter sein können, als er eine meiner Belobigungsplaketten von meiner alten Uni herauszog und mir gab. Verdutzt betrachtete ich das Abzeichen, in dessen Mitte unübersehbar mein Name prangte. Harry deutete darauf: „Sagen wir Hermine hatte ziemlich stichhaltige Argumente dafür, dass sie eine Lüge erkennen würde."

„Woher…?", fragte ich verdattert.

Harry wurde rot und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Uhmmm, Nath hat sie mitgebracht… nach der Untersuchung, weißt du… und ich… hmmm, wollte sie dir ja eigentlich schon längst zurückgeben."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wieso Hermine…"

„Sie hat sie gefunden.", unterbrach Harry mich. Und das Rot seiner Wangen vertiefte sich, als er leise hinzufügte: „Unter meinem Kopfkissen."

Ich grinste ob seiner Verlegenheit und gleichzeitig machte sich ein sehr warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust breit, allerdings nur solange, bis ich mir und Harry die logische Frage stellte: „Was hat Hermine in deinem Bett zu suchen?"

„Nath schläft manchmal bei mir im Bett und sie hat es wohl gefunden, als sie einen Tag lang auf ihn aufgepasst hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange sie es schon hat. Mir ist zwar aufgefallen, dass sie verschwunden war, aber ich dachte, Nath hat sie in seiner Spielzeugkiste vergraben und also… bevor ich richtig suchen konnte..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch ich verstand ihn auch so.

„Jedenfalls konnte ich sie da schlecht anlügen, oder?" Harry griff nach seiner Tasse und trank einen Schluck des inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffees. Er verzog keine Miene, starrte stattdessen blicklos in seine Tasse, als er weiter sprach.

„Wolltest du denn weiter lügen?", hakte ich gepresst nach, nicht sicher, ob mir die Antwort gefallen würde.

„Ich wollte nie jemanden belügen, Draco. Weder sie noch dich. Ich dachte einfach, ich hätte keine andere Wahl." Harry sah niedergeschlagen aus und vermied es mich anzusehen. Mittlerweile stieg in mir eine Ahnung auf, wie sehr auch Harry unter der Situation gelitten hatte.

Harry leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich versprach also, dass ich ehrlich sein würde. Sie fragte mich, ob ich in Hogwarts was mit dir am Laufen gehabt hätte."

„Oh, das ist ziemlich direkt", stellte ich erstaunt fest. Die Frau hätte durchaus auch in Slytherin eine Chance gehabt.

Harrys Lächeln fiel ein wenig schief aus. „Allerdings, du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, wie perplex ich war. Trotzdem hab ich ja gesagt."

Ich klammerte mich an meine Kaffeetasse, als Harry den Blick hob und mir direkt in die Augen sah. Dieser Schritt musste für Harry ungeheuer wichtig gewesen sein, denn immerhin hatte er damit auch zugegeben seine Freunde jahrelang hintergangen zu haben. Sicher, es war in Hogwarts nie mehr als diese eine Nacht gewesen... Meine Stimme war belegt, als ich nachhakte. „Wie… haben sie darauf reagiert?"

Ein halb belustigtes, halb schmerzhaftes Lächeln flog über Harrys Gesicht. „Ich dachte Ron kippt mir aus den Schuhen, so blass ist er geworden. Hermine hat gar nichts gesagt, außer der zweiten Frage, die da war, ob ich Ginny mit dir betrogen hätte."

Ein Moment der bedeutungsschweren Stille hing über uns, während wir uns ansahen. Ich begann zu ahnen, wie der gestrige Abend für Harry gelaufen war.

„Ich… ich habe ja gesagt", brachte Harry heiser heraus und senkte den Blick erneut in seinen kalten Kaffee. Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn Harry fuhr fort. Sehr leise und mit unüberhörbarer Trauer in der Stimme. „Hermine hat auch dazu nichts gesagt und Ron… Ron ist auf mich losgegangen." Harry brach ab, die Tasse landete mit einem harten Scheppern auf dem Tisch. Er nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht.

„Harry", sagte ich und wollte nach ihm greifen.

„Nein, lass mich erst weiter erzählen." Er sah mich nicht an, schob sich nur die Brille wieder auf den Nasenrücken und wirkte plötzlich sehr müde.

Meine Hand blieb noch einen Moment nutzlos in der Luft hängen, dort, wo ich nach Harry hatte greifen wollen, bevor ich sie zurückzog. Unbewusst lehnte ich mich zurück, vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen uns, ohne dass ich es wirklich gewollt hätte. Meine Reaktion entging Harry nicht und ein melancholisches Lächeln zeichnete seine Lippen.

„Ron war schon immer sehr hitzig, und ich schätze mal, dass ich Ginny ausgerechnet mit dir betrogen hab, war wohl doch etwas zuviel für ihn. Er hat nicht versucht mich zu verhexen oder so, aber er schlägt einen verdammt harten Kinnhaken." Gedankenverloren strich Harry sich über sein Kinn und folgte der Bewegung seiner Hand ziemlich fassungslos. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Weasley ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt, weißt du, denn ich denke, ich hatte es verdient. Ich habe jahrelang verschwiegen, wie ich wirklich empfinde und…"

„Hey, versuchst du grad zu entschuldigen, dass du deine wahren Gefühle verstecken musstest, weil du Angst hattest nicht akzeptiert zu werden?" Es kratzte offenbar mehr an meinem Ego als mir lieb war, dass Harrys Freunde SO schlecht auf seine Eröffnung reagierten. Sicherlich, in der Schule waren wir so etwas wie die schlimmsten Feinde, doch mittlerweile waren Jahre vergangen und ich hatte irgendwie erwartet, tja, was? Hatte ich tatsächlich erwartet, dass sie mich heute in einem anderen Licht sahen als damals? Ja, vielleicht hatte ich es erwartet, doch ich musste nun einsehen, dass ich ihnen wohl kaum übel nehmen konnte, wenn sie ihren Freund schützen wollten. Hermine und Ron konnten nicht wissen, wie sehr ich mich geändert hatte. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass ich alles für Harry tun würde. Er wusste es ja nicht einmal selbst.

„Vielleicht ja. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, Draco. Ich war einfach zu feige ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich hab ihnen nie gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde… bis gestern."

Eine Erwiderung blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, denn die Gedanken, welche plötzlich in meinem Kopf anfingen zu rotieren ließen nicht zu, dass ich auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbrachte. Bis gestern? Er hatte ihnen gesagt, wie er für mich empfand? Ja… wie… denn????

Harry hob den Blick und schaute mich endlich wieder an, was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug meinen Verstand wieder zum arbeiten zu zwingen. Irgendetwas funkelte in seinen Augen, was ich nicht hätte in Worte fassen können. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich als er mich fragte: „Möchtest du wissen, wie die dritte Frage war, die Hermine mir gestellt hat?"

Unter größter Willensanstrengung brachte ich ein halbwegs erkennbares Nicken zustande. Beim Barte Merlins, wusste dieser Mann eigentlich, wie verflucht sexy er in diesem Moment wirkte? Mit diesem kleinen gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen und dem verräterischen Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen?

„Hermine hat gesagt: Liebst du ihn?" Harrys Stimme klang plötzlich sehr dunkel und sehr heiser.

Ich erinnerte mich nur unter größter Anstrengung daran, wie genau das Atmen funktioniert und konnte den Blick einfach nicht von Harrys Gesicht nehmen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Möchtest du wissen, was ich darauf geantwortet habe?", fragte er mich überflüssigerweise.

Ich hätte in diesem Augenblick gerne ein cooles: „Nein, eigentlich nicht" herausgebracht, nur um ihn für seine Spielchen zu bestrafen, die er gerade mit mir trieb. Leider traute ich meiner Stimme überhaupt nicht, zumal mein Herz sich irgendwie in meine Kehle verirrt hatte und ich vermutlich nichts außer albernen Kieksern herausgebracht hätte. Also noch ein Nicken, genau, Draco, Kopf nach unten und Kopf nach oben! Guter Junge!

Harrys Lächeln verschwand und ein fast feierlicher Ernst trat in seine Miene als er flüsterte: „Ja, mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

Wahrscheinlich waren es nur ein paar Sekunden, die wir einander schweigend gegenübersaßen und uns ansahen, vielleicht vergingen aber auch Minuten, bevor Harry sich zu mir lehnte und mich küsste. Von allen Küssen war dies der süßeste, ohne Verlangen, ohne Hast, einzig mit dem unausgesprochenen Versprechen der Ewigkeit.

Ich schloss die Augen und griff nach ihm. Und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass dies kein Traum sei, der mit einem bitteren Erwachen enden würde. Harry unterbrach den Kuss viel zu früh und ich öffnete nur widerwillig die Augen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich erwarte nichts, von dir, Draco. Ich… Ich weiß, dass Roger dir etwas bedeutet und ich kann nicht erwarten, nachdem ich mich endlich dazu entschlossen habe ich selbst zu sein, dass du alles, was ihr euch aufgebaut habt hinschmeißt und du plötzlich nur noch für mich da sein willst", brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Ist es dazu nicht ein bisschen zu spät? Du weißt schon, dass der Kerl, den ich gestern weggeschickt habe Roger war?", brachte ich einigermaßen verwundert hervor.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe uns beiden nie eine Chance gegeben, weil ich nicht daran geglaubt habe, dass wir es schaffen würden. Heute begreife ich, wie dumm es war, es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen. Ich habe dich verletzt, auch wenn ich das nie wollte und ich möchte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass wenn du Zeit brauchst, um dir sicher zu sein oder Abstand, werde ich sie dir geben und auf dich warten. Wenn… also, wenn du mich an deiner Seite willst." Ein Schimmer rot erschien auf seinen Wangen und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass Harry Potter wirklich und wahrhaftig keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, wie sehr ich mich in den vergangenen Wochen nach ihm gesehnt hatte. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, dass ich keine Zeit mehr brauchte, um mich für ihn zu entscheiden. Seit jener Nacht im Trophäenzimmer gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Diesmal war ich es, der ihn küsste.

Ein energisches Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe trennte unseren Kuss. Die schwarze Eule der Malfoys saß auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett und funkelte uns ungeduldig entgegen. Ich seufzte und schob Harry von meinem Schoß. Geduld war nicht unbedingt eine der Stärken der Malfoys, ebenso wenig wie von ihren Eulen. Ich hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als mir ein energisches Hacken an das Fenster Recht gab.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend ließ ich Hades hinein, der zum Dank sogleich versuchte mir ein oder zwei Finger abzubeißen. „Lass das!", schimpfte ich und hielt ihm den Schnabel zu.

„Hm, lass mich raten, das ist deine Eule?", grinste Harry vom Sofa und sicherer Entfernung aus.

„Nein, eine unserer Familieneulen." Ich entwendete Hades den an mich adressierten Brief. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es meine wäre?"

„Och, gewisse Ähnlichkeiten", war die empörende Antwort.

„Bitte?", fragte ich irritiert und schaute einen breit grinsenden Harry an. Zum Dank für meine Unaufmerksamkeit hackte Hades auf meinen Handrücken ein.

„Au, du verfluchtes Vieh!!" Ich schubste Hades von der Fensterbank, was sich bei einer so großen und schweren Eule leichter anhörte als es tatsächlich war. Harry besaß die Frechheit zu lachen: „Sag ich doch, gewisse Ähnlichkeiten. Wunderschön, aber bissig wie die Hölle!"

Das unerwartete Kompliment machte mich so sprachlos, dass ich die angeschlossene Beleidigung schlichtweg überhörte. Harrys Grinsen wurde zu einem warmen Lächeln. „Nun mach den Brief schon auf, wahrscheinlich ist es ein Hilferuf deiner Mutter, dass ich meinen Nachwuchs abholen soll."

Es war tatsächlich ein Brief meiner Mutter, der Harry und mich allerdings nur daran erinnern sollte, dass wir pünktlich zum Essen erschienen. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, es sah merkwürdig aus, dass Harrys Name gleich neben dem meinen stand. Merkwürdig, aber eine Tatsache, an die ich mich gerne gewöhnen würde.

„Alles ok, wir sollen in zwei Stunden zum Essen da sein. Sie hat nur druntergesetzt, dass Nath gut geschlafen hat und grad den Garten umgräbt", wiederholte ich das Gelesene.

Harry stand auf und trat neben mich. „Gut, dann muss ich noch mal kurz weg."

„Wohin… ähm, ich meine, soll ich mitkommen…?" Ich hasste es, wenn er mich zum Stottern brachte!

„Nein, besser nicht, ich will nicht, dass sie gleich auf dich losgehen", antwortete Harry und schlängelte einen Arm um meine Hüfte, um mich zu küssen. „Ich muss Nathans und meine Sachen holen… sofern du uns noch ein bisschen länger ertragen kannst. Ich möchte nicht, dass Nathan mehr als nötig von diesem Streit mitbekommt und das würde er in unserem Haus auf jeden Fall."

Ich drückte ihn an mich. „Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken, Harry", wisperte ich in sein Haar.

„Das muss es nicht. Ich bin es leid, mich für meine Gefühle entschuldigen zu müssen. Entweder sie akzeptieren die Tatsache, dass du derjenige bist, mit dem ich zusammen sein will, oder sie tun es nicht. Es ist nicht mehr meine Entscheidung." Seine Stimme klang dabei so trotzig, dass ich mich unwillkürlich zu fragen begann, ob Harry sich nicht schon wieder etwas vormachte.

Bevor ich meine Einwände artikulieren konnte, trat er zurück und disapparierte.

Ich stand ratlos noch einige Minuten reglos in meinem Wohnzimmer und starrte die Stelle an, an welcher Harry bis eben gestanden hatte. Meine Gedanken rotierten um Harrys Worte, meine Gefühle und den ganzen verflixten Scherbenhaufen, den wir nun irgendwie zusammenkehren mussten.

Für mich stand es außer Frage, dass Harry jeglichen Ärger wert sein würde, dennoch hatten wir beide noch einige unangenehme, aber leider auch unvermeidbare Gespräche vor uns. Ich würde mich mit Roger auseinandersetzen müssen, wobei dies wohl tatsächlich das kleinere Übel sein würde, denn eine unbestimmte Ahnung sagte mir, dass Harrys Freunde weitaus schwieriger zu knacken sein würden. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Harrys Gefühle für mich tatsächlich stark genug waren, um ihn seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen zu lassen.

~~*~~

Es klingelte, als ich gerade dabei war, die Reste unseres Frühstücks zu beseitigen. Irritiert machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Flur und griff aus reiner Paranoia im Vorbeigehen nach meinem Zauberstab.

Ich wollte gerade einen Spionagezauber heraufbeschwören, der meine Haustür durchsichtig gemacht hätte, als es an die Tür klopfte und eine gedämpfte weibliche Stimme rief: „Draco? Ich bin es, Hermine Weasley, ich weiß, dass du da bist! Mach bitte auf."

Meinen Zauberstab schob ich in meine Gesäßtasche und entriegelte die Tür. Hermine war blass und ihre Haare standen in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen ab, was ihr Gesicht noch schmaler erscheinen ließ.

„Ist Harry bei dir?", fragte sie etwas atemlos.

„Nein", antwortete ich und beruhigte mein Gewissen damit, dass ich nicht log.

„War er hier?", hakte Hermine nach und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

‚Verdammt!' Ich genehmigte mir fünf wertvolle Sekunden um darüber nachzudenken, was Harry wohl von mir erwarten würde. Sollte ich ihn verleugnen? Oder sollte ich Hermine die Wahrheit sagen? Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sinnlos wäre ihr etwas vorzumachen. Sie hatte zweifellos nach Harry gesucht und stand nun vor meiner Tür. Hermine Weasley hatte einmal mehr die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

„Ja, war er", sagte ich gepresst.

„Kommt er wieder?"

Ich nickte und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern, was auch keine Lüge war. Richtig schlau wurde ich aus Harry nicht.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Was willst du, Hermine? Ich habe schon gesagt, er ist nicht hier und ich weiß auch nicht, wann er wiederkommt." Ich klang ablehnender als ich gewollt hatte und ihre Miene verschloss sich. So verwunderte es mich einigermaßen, dass sie trotzdem sehr höflich sagte: „Draco, bitte!"

Obwohl ich durchaus den kindischen Zwang verspürte ihr die Nase vor der Tür zuzuschlagen, seufzte ich schlussendlich und deutete ihr einzutreten. Sie schlang die Arme um sich und drückte sich an mir vorbei. Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bis ich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Ich lotste sie in die Küche und bot ihr an sich zu setzen, was sie - wie mir schien etwas widerwillig - annahm. Verstohlen blickte sie sich in dem hellen Raum um, während ich neuen Kaffee machte, der zwar nicht gut für meinen Magen sein würde, aber Hermine sah aus, als bräuchte sie die Kanne ohnehin für sich allein.

Wir schwiegen, während der Kaffee durchlief und seinen aromatischen Duft entfaltete. Ich holte Tassen aus dem Schrank, Sahne aus dem Kühlschrank und schlussendlich die volle Kanne aus der Kaffeemaschine.

Ich goss beide Tassen voll und schob Hermine eine hin, nachdem ich neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. Ihr Hände schlangen sich wärmesuchend um die Tasse und sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Hat er dir von gestern Abend erzählt?"

„Ein wenig", antwortete ich und beschloss, dass ich für dieses Gespräch wohl doch noch etwas Koffein benötigen würde.

„Ich… ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht… so habe ich Ron noch nie gesehen, ich weiß, dass er Harry nicht schlagen wollte, aber Harry war auch… und dann kam auch noch Molly… und die Zwillinge… und ich hab doch nicht gewollt, dass es so eskaliert, ich wollte doch nur… nach all den Jahren… ich konnte es nicht glauben, obwohl ich nach dem Besuch bei dir… dachte ich mir schon, dass… aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr wirklich… und dann… Ron hat…"

„Stopp! Hermine, stopp! Mag sein, dass Harry aus diesem Kauderwelsch schlau wird, aber ich nicht!", unterbrach ich ihr sehr hilflos wirkendes Gestammel. Sie atmete hörbar durch und presste sich den Handrücken an die Stirn. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie so leise, dass ich Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Es war ein fürchterlicher Abend." Sie ließ die Hand sinken und starrte so intensiv in ihre Kaffeetasse, dass man hätte denken können, sie versuche den nicht vorhandenen Kaffeesatz zu lesen.

„Soweit ist Harry durchaus deiner Meinung", antwortete ich in die anhaltende Stille und fragte mich unwillkürlich, was genau ich da eigentlich tat. War es nun schon meine Aufgabe zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden - die mich nicht einmal mochten - zu vermitteln? Was würde Harry dazu sagen, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte? Wollte er überhaupt, dass ich mich einmischte?

Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich Hermines überraschten Blick erst sehr viel später bemerkte. So spät, dass die Überraschung allmählich abklang und einem unübersehbaren Erkennen Platz machte. Etwas änderte sich in ihrer Miene, auch wenn ich es nicht in Worte hätte fassen können.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich war alles andere als begeistert, als ich die Plakette in Harrys Bett gefunden habe. Zuerst dachte ich noch, dass Nathan sie vielleicht dort vergessen hätte, aber…", Hermine zögerte und schaute mich unsicher an, offenbar zweifelnd darüber, wie viel sie mir erzählen sollte. Ich schwieg, bis ihre Entscheidung gefallen war.

„Aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht vergessen, was dein Freund damals in deinem Büro gesagt hat… wegen den schwarzhaarigen Kerlen und dann diese Plakette in Harrys Bett und, nun ja, nach ein paar Tagen ist es mir dann wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen und ich hab begriffen, warum Harry ausgerechnet zu dir gegangen ist, um für Nathan nach Hilfe zu fragen." Sie begann mit den Fingern an den Rand der Tasse zu trommeln und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen ein leises, rhythmisches Klacken auf dem Porzellan.

„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, mir ist klar geworden, dass du der Grund für Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten im letzten Schuljahr gewesen sein musstest. Und, dass was immer zwischen euch vorgegangen ist auch der Grund dafür war, dass er dich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht glauben konnte." Hermines Finger klackerten unbarmherzig weiter auf das Porzellan ein. „Vor allen Dingen konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Harry uns all die Jahre angelogen hat."

„Das hat er nicht freiwillig gemacht", entfuhr es mir, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Abermals musterte Hermine mich eindringlich und ihre nächste Frage traf mich unvorbereitet.

„Du hattest genauso viel Liebeskummer wie Harry, oder?" Etwas wie Verständnis huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch ihr Blick blieb ernst.

Ich schluckte hart und nippte an meinem Kaffee, um mir einige wenige kostbare Sekunden an Zeit zu stehlen, bis ich antworten musste. Obgleich ich Hermine die meiste Zeit meines Lebens für etwas verachtet hatte, wofür sie nichts konnte, begriff ich plötzlich, dass sie die einzige war, mit der ich ehrlich über Harry würde reden können.

Meine Stimme klang belegt als ich antwortete und es fiel mir nicht leicht, ihrem forschenden Blick standzuhalten. „Auch wenn es dich überrascht, ja, ich hatte eine verflucht schwere Zeit wegen Harry. Oder sagen wir eher, wegen der Tatsache, dass er mir nie wirklich eine Chance gegeben hat."

Nun, den letzten Satz hatte ich nicht sagen wollen und ich bereute meine Unachtsamkeit umgehend, denn Hermines Erwiderung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Eine Chance? Wozu?"

„Ihm zu zeigen, dass er mir wirklich etwas bedeutete. Ihm zu zeigen, was ich bereit gewesen wäre für ihn zu tun." Etwas in meiner Brust zog sich zusammen und ich wusste mit einemmal, dass es die Wahrheit war. Hätte Harry mir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegeben hätte ich damals schon aller Welt gezeigt, wie viel er mir bedeutete, ganz egal, was es mich gekostet hätte. Es erschreckte mich zutiefst dies zu erkennen.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augen. „Ich glaube dir, dass du Liebeskummer hattest, doch wenn er dir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, wieso hast du ihn dann verletzt?"

Ich traute meine Ohren nicht. „Bitte? Er war doch derjenige, der mir ausgewichen ist und mich ignoriert hat! Er hat mich nicht ein einziges Mal in seine Nähe gelassen, so dass ich mit ihm hätte reden können!"

„Was?" Nun zeigte sich tiefe Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht. Es erstaunte mich, wie klar sich ihre Emotionen auf ihren Zügen widerspiegelten. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass dies in Hogwarts ebenso gewesen wäre. „Das stimmt doch nicht!"

Der Schmerz des Zurückgestoßen Werdens brandete noch immer überraschend stark in meinem Herzen auf und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl in meiner Brust. Die Wunden, welche Harry in meiner Seele hinterlassen hatte, waren wohl doch nicht so gut verheilt, wie ich erwartet hatte und meine Art mit diesem Schmerz umzugehen war mich in Sarkasmus zu flüchten. „Oh, sicher, wie solltest du auch darauf kommen, dass der große Harry Potter sich anders als absolut redlich verhalten hatte und er in jedem Fall das Opfer des bösen Todessersohnes war. Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht, Hermine! Ich hätte damals wie heute alles für ihn getan, wenn er mir nur die Chance dazu gegeben hätte. Er war derjenige, der mir nach dieser Nacht im Trophäenzimmer aus dem Weg gegangen ist! Er war derjenige, der nach der Nacht in meinem Badezimmer plötzlich verschwunden ist! Und ich war verdammt noch mal immer derjenige, der am Ende allein dastand!"

Ohne es zu wollen, war ich laut geworden. Um Beherrschung kämpfend zwang ich mich dazu bewusst langsam aufzustehen und meine Tasse in die Spüle zu tragen. Der bittere Geschmack auf meiner Zunge kam nicht von dem erkalteten Kaffee.

„Aber ich dachte…", hörte ich Hermines völlig entgeisterte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich griff haltsuchend nach der Arbeitsplatte und stützte mich darauf, schloss für ein oder zwei Sekunden die Augen, bis ich meine Gefühlswelt wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich weiß. Alle dachten doch immer, dass ich der Schuldige war", murmelte ich, bevor ich mich mit verschränkten Armen wieder zu ihr umwandte. „Und wahrscheinlich sollte mich das auch nicht wundern."

Hermine blickte mich lange Zeit sehr ernst an. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen habe."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Willst du auf Harry warten oder soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

„Oh, nein, ich denke kaum, dass er mir momentan zuhören würde. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht und…", sie versuchte ein halbherziges Lächeln in meine Richtung, das ich unerwidert ließ. „…naja, ich hab mir halt Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

„So fest kann dein Gatte nicht zugeschlagen haben, er hat kein blaues Auge oder so", antwortete ich unbestimmt.

Hermines ohnehin schmales Lächeln verschwand. „Doch, das hat er, aber Harry ist hart im Nehmen. Ich… hm, sieh mal, Harry ist mein Freund und ich… also gut, was soll das Herumgerede. Ich muss mich einfach erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Harry dich wirklich liebt und dass… du seine Liebe erwiderst."

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, brachte sie mich mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Nein, warte, lass mich bitte noch etwas sagen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr derselbe wie in Hogwarts bist, das sind wir alle nicht. Irgendwann würde ich dich gern besser kennen lernen, um zu verstehen, was Harry in dir sieht. Aber… so wie es momentan aussieht, wird Ron sich so schnell nicht beruhigen und ich denke, auch Harry braucht etwas Zeit, um zu verstehen, warum Ron so heftig reagiert hat. Das einzige, worum ich dich jetzt bitte ist Zeit, Draco. Lass Ron, seiner Familie und auch mir einfach etwas Zeit, um mit der neuen Situation umzugehen."

„Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Ich kann und will nicht für Harry entscheiden, wie er sich verhalten wird. Er hat lange genug gebraucht um einzusehen, dass er sich nicht für seine Gefühle entschuldigen muss."

„Gut, dann… sollte ich jetzt wohl besser gehen." Sie stellte ihre Kaffeetasse behutsam auf der Theke ab.

„Ja, das solltest du."

Hermine erhob sich und ging zögerlich auf die Haustür zu, ich folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Sie blieb stehen, hatte den Türknauf schon in der Hand, als sie sagte: „Pass gut auf ihn auf, Draco. Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie trat hinaus und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Ich meinte das leise Ploppen zu hören, als sie disapparierte.

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Tür und atmete durch. So wie die Dinge standen, sollte ich wohl mit meiner Vermutung Recht behalten, dass Harrys Freunde ein wirkliches Problem darstellten. Gleichzeitig kam ich nicht umhin Hermine für ihre Loyalität gegenüber Harry zu bewundern. Sie vertraute Harrys Menschenkenntnis so rückhaltlos, dass sie nicht einmal in Betracht zog, dass er sich in mir täuschen könnte.

Dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen in Harry machte mir noch einmal mehr klar, was für ein besonderer Mensch er war. Für mich und auch für andere. Ich würde ihn immer teilen müssen.

Das Röhren meines Kamins hielt mich davon ab, mir tiefergehende Gedanken über Hermines Solidarität zu machen. Ich marschierte ins Wohnzimmer und fand mich unerwartet in Gegenwart einer aufgebrachten Maklerin wieder, die sich resolut die Asche vom Umhang klopfte und sich offenbar nicht die Bohne darum scherte, ob sie meine Einrichtung damit ruinierte.

„Dr. Malfoy! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!", schnappte sie, sobald sie meiner Gegenwart gewahr wurde.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte ich perplex.

„Ihr Lebensgefährte hat mir das hier zukommen lassen. Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, Geschäft ist Geschäft und überhaupt, was soll…"

„RUHE!" Es wäre nicht gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass meine Geduld allmählich überstrapaziert war. Ich funkelte die Maklerin an, die den Anstand hatte tatsächlich zu verstummen. Stattdessen bedachte sie mich mit Blicken, die ziemlich eindeutig in Richtung des versuchten Mordes gingen.

„Was hat Ihnen also wer gegeben?", hakte ich betont höflich nach.

„Ihr Lebensgefährte hat mir eine Eule geschickt…", sie griff in ihre Umhangtasche und hielt mir ein Pergament entgegen, welches ich zögernd ergriff. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich eigentlich heute umziehen sollte. Schon übermorgen wurde ich an meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle erwartet.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und entrollte das Pergament, nur um sofort Rogers Schrift zu erkennen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sehr aufgeregt gewesen sein musste, als er die Nachricht schrieb, denn seine Buchstaben hatten einen deutlichen Schlag nach links, ein sicheres Zeichen für seine aufgebrachten Nerven.

Nach einem kurzen Überfliegen der Zeilen verstand ich, warum die Maklerin so aufgebracht war. Roger teilte ihr - ziemlich unhöflich - mit, dass er in das, ich zitiere: _‚alte verfallenen Drecksloch auf keinen Fall einziehen werde' _und er somit von dem Vertrag zurücktrete. Nun ja, ich konnte es ihm wohl kaum verübeln, oder?

Netterweise hatte er noch angefügt, dass die Maklerin sich bei eventuellen Regressansprüchen gern an mich wenden dürfte. Auch dies bedurfte keinen weiteren Kommentars.

Ich seufzte und gab der Maklerin das Pergament zurück. „Selbstverständlich komme ich für eventuelle Schadenersatzansprüche auf."

Die Maklerin wirkte überrascht und ihre Hand stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie das Pergament zurück in die Taschen ihres Umhanges schob. Wesentlich besänftigter hakte sie nach: „Das… beruhigt mich. Dürfte ich fragen, was Ihre Meinung geändert hat?"

„Persönliche Veränderungen", antwortete ich kurz angebunden und dachte an Harry.

„Aha", sagte die Maklerin und es war klar, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nichts anfangen konnte. Obwohl sie meine persönlichen Verhältnis nicht zu interessieren hatten, beschloss ich ihr doch noch eine deutliche Antwort zu geben, immerhin war der Bruch zwischen Roger und mir kein Geheimnis.

„Ich habe mich von meinem Lebensgefährten getrennt", sagte ich also. Die Maklerin machte ein peinlich berührtes: „Oh" und wurde leicht rot um die Nase herum. „Das tut mir sehr leid… in diesem Falle verstehe ich natürlich, warum Sie vom Vertrag zurücktreten möchten. Sie… Sie bleiben also in England?"

Das war eine wirklich gute Frage, um die ich mir bisher nicht einmal ansatzweise Gedanken gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich nun überhaupt keinen Grund mehr England verlassen zu wollen, andererseits hatte ich einen neuen Forschungsauftrag. In zwei Tagen!

Während die Maklerin mich also mit Argusaugen beobachtete kam mir der Gedanke, dass Harry vielleicht gar nicht so abgeneigt gegen eine klitzekleine Flucht war. Immerhin hatte er doch selbst gesagt, dass er vorerst nicht mehr in sein Haus wollte.

Ich gab meinem Herzen einen Tritt und beschloss einen Schritt ins Ungewisse zu machen. Wenn Harry mich doch noch verlassen wollte, hatte ich wahrlich größere Probleme als eine Immobilie in Kalifornien.

„Wissen Sie, vielleicht kommen wir doch noch ins Geschäft", sagte ich lächelnd und die Maklerin war offenbar mit diesem Statement mehr als zufrieden.

„Sie wollen das Haus doch noch kaufen?"

„Nein, nicht dieses, aber eines der anderen."

Die Maklerin überraschte mich mit einem ehrlich wirkenden Lächeln: „Nun, ich nehme an, der Quidditchplatz hat Sie letzten Endes doch noch überzeugt?"

„So was in der Art."

„Ich würde sagen, da haben Sie ordentlich Glück gehabt, denn dieses Haus ist wirklich ein Schmuckstück und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht verstanden, warum ich es noch nicht verkauft habe." Sie griff erneut in die Taschen ihres Umhanges und kramte einen merkwürdig aussehenden Notizblock hervor.

„Wollen Sie sich das Haus vorher noch einmal anschauen?"

„Nein, richten Sie es nur ein wenig nett her, es soll eine Überraschung sein." Allein der Gedanke daran, dass auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass Harry mit mir in dieses Haus ziehen würde, ließ mein Herz vor lauter Aufregung in die Kehle wandern.

„Wann soll der Einzugstermin sein?" Sie hauchte eine zerfleddert aussehende Feder an und stutzte bei meiner Antwort.

„Heute Nachmittag."

„Du meine Güte", sie schüttelte den Kopf, notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Block, bevor sie ihn zurück in die Taschen schob. „Dann habe ich jetzt noch einiges zu tun und bezüglich des Herrenhauses werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann. Da Sie sich nun für eines unserer anderen Häuser entschieden haben, denke ich, dass wir auf eventuelle Ansprüche wegen Vertragsbruches verzichten können."

„Das wäre wirklich zu freundlich", antwortete ich, obwohl es mir im Grunde vollkommen egal war. Ich war schon damit beschäftigt mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie ich Harry erklären sollte, warum ich so schnell ein Haus für uns hatte. Auf einem anderen Kontinent!

Die Maklerin verabschiedete sich geschäftig und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Flohpulver in meinem Kamin.

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee!", murmelte ich und wurde die unbestimmte Ahnung nicht los, dass dies einer der Tage werden könnte, an welchen ich irgendwann einen Whiskey brauchen würde. Oder zwei oder drei.

Selbstverständlich bekam ich weder meinen Kaffee noch meinen Whiskey, denn - ich hatte es immerhin bis in die Küche geschafft - bevor eine aufgebrachte Eule an mein Fenster hackte und zwar so nachdrücklich, dass die Fensterscheibe zu Bruch ging.

Ich sprintete hinter dem gefiederten Randalierer her und hatte ihn gerade an der Schwanzfeder gepackt, als ein vollbepackter Harry apparierte, genau in meiner Laufbahn. Ungebremste rannte ich in ihn hinein, rupfte der Eule dabei unbeabsichtigt eine Schwanzfeder aus, was sie mit einem kreischenden Protestgeheul quittierte und ging mitsamt Harry und seinem Gepäck zu Boden.

Harry kommentierte meine stürmische Begrüßung mit einem schmerzvollen Ächzen, während er vergeblich versuchte unter mir hervorzukriechen, damit Nathans Spielzeugautos sich nicht noch weiter in seinen Rücken quetschte.

Noch während wir damit beschäftigt waren uns aus einem Berg von Kleidung und Spielsachen und unseren verknoteten Körperteilen zu befreien, hörte ich ein entferntes Apparationsgeräusch. ‚Nicht schon wieder!', dachte ich.

Schnelle Schritte erklangen und ich sah Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln in der Küche auftauchen. Seine Augen wurden groß und sein Grinsen noch größer. „Hey, ein Porno auf dem Küchenboden? Cool!"

„Zabini!", murrten Harry und ich zeitgleich. Endlich hatten wir es geschafft uns soweit aufsetzen zu können, dass wir uns ansahen. Und ebenso zeitgleich in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Also wisst, ihr, wegen mir hättet ihr jetzt nicht aufhören müssen!", sagte Blaise und ließ sich auf dem Küchentresen nieder.

„Lässt deine Süße dich immer noch nicht ran oder wie erklärt sich der Hormonstau?", erkundigte ich mich hinterhältig, sobald ich wieder genug Luft zum Reden hatte. Harry wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und klaubte eine von Nathans Socken von meiner Schulter.

„Du hast es erfasst. Aber sei es drum, was genau tut ihr da auf dem Boden zwischen den Kindersachen?" Blaise wedelte oberlehrerhaft mit dem Zeigefinger herum.

„Och, eigentlich nichts, das ist Dracos typische Art mich zu begrüßen", behauptete Harry eiskalt, kam etwas wackelig auf die Füße und hielt mir die Hand hin um mir aufzuhelfen.

„Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass du unseren Eisklotz tatsächlich auftaust", ließ Blaise sich vernehmen.

„Zabini! Hast du kein Zuhause?", murrte ich und wich Harrys Blick aus, das schamvolle Rot, welches Blaises Worte mir in die Wangen trieb war mir angemessen peinlich.

„Doch, ich wollte eigentlich nur…", er verstummte und warf mir einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Trotz seines Lächelns erkannte ich leise Besorgnis in seinen Augen. „…ach, weiß auch nicht, wahrscheinlich suche ich nur eine Ausrede um meinem Hausdrachen zu entkommen."

Harry runzelt die Stirn und ließ meine Hand los, um sein verstreutes Hab und Gut wieder einzusammeln. Blaises Ausrede war dermaßen fadenscheinig, dass es Harry überhaupt nicht entgehen konnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich fehl am Platz fühlte und berührte seine Schulter. Er blickte mich von unten hinauf an und versuchte ein halbherziges Grinsen.

„Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich euch gestört hab. Ich komm besser später wieder", sagte Blaise und verschwand, bevor ich mich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte. Nun, das war der mit Abstand schnellste und untypischste Abgang, den ich von Blaise jemals gesehen hatte. So untypisch, dass Harry bedauernd sagte: „Ich schätze mal, er wollte dich allein sprechen."

Bevor ich zu einer Antwort kam ertönte ein unheilvolles Klirren aus dem Arbeitszimmer gefolgt von einem höhnisch klingenden Eulenschrei. Du meine Güte, ich hatte den geflügelten Ruhestörer schon wieder vergessen.

„Was zum Henker war das?", frage Harry und ließ den Haufen Kleider, welchen er sich auf den Armen gestapelt hatte gleich wieder fallen.

„Eule", informierte ich ihn kurz angebunden und hastete ins Arbeitszimmer. Dort hatte besagte Eule schon ganze Arbeit geleistet und mein schweineteures Glas-Designerregal zum Einsturz gebracht, auf welchem sich meine fein säuberlich geordneten Forschungsunterlagen befanden. Nun, jedenfalls waren sie bisher geordnet gewesen. Nun lagen hunderte von Pergamentseiten im ganzen Zimmer verstreut, zwischen spitzen Glasscherben und den Überresten von allmählich im Teppich versickernden Tränken. Auf der Fensterbank saß eben jene Eule und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mich schadenfroh angrinste!

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry als er das Chaos sah.

„Ja, wow", antwortete ich entsetzt. Es würde mich Monate kosten die Tränke wiederherzustellen und sämtliche Notizen neu zu ordnen.

Harry sah mich von der Seite an und schlang plötzlich beide Arme um meine Taille. „Tut mir leid, dass meine Anwesenheit dein Leben so durcheinander bringt."

Ich riss den Blick nur schwer von der Unordnung los und hatte selbige vergessen, sobald ich in Harrys Augen sah. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich war es mir völlig egal, wie lange es dauern würde meine Arbeit zu rekonstruieren. Ich zog Harry näher und vergrub meine Nase in seinem Haar. Harry küsste mich auf die Wange, bevor seine Lippen langsam zu meinem Mund wanderten. Eine Gänsehaut überlief mich, als er gegen meine Lippen flüsterte: „Doch, wo ich bin, herrscht immer Chaos. Ich fürchte, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen."

„Schon geschehen." Ich küsste ihn. Irgendwo in meinem Verstand begann ich mich darüber zu wundern, wie sehr Harry mich beeinflusste. Ich hasste Unordnung, sowohl in meinem Privatleben, als erst recht in beruflichen Dingen. Doch Harrys Anwesenheit, seine Nähe, rückte diese Dinge irgendwie in den Hintergrund.

Die Eule stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und wir schafften es gerade rechtzeitig die Köpfe einzuziehen, bevor der Vogel in bester Harakiri-Manier auf uns zuschoss.

„Jetzt reicht's! Immobilus!", rief Harry verärgert und plötzlich schwebte die Eule bewegungslos mitten im Raum. Erst jetzt sah ich das Pergament an ihrem Fuß.

„Das ist eine Boteneule", stellte ich unsinnigerweise fest und schnappte mir den bewegungsunfähigen Vogel, um ihm den Brief abzunehmen. Er war an mich adressiert. Nun ja, jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass er an mich gerichtet war. Es stand zwar nicht mein Name darauf, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass mit _„selbstherrliches Arschloch" _wohl ich gemeint war. Gleichzeitig war es nicht mehr nötig, mir über den Absender Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Während ich Rogers Brief entrollte, verfrachtete Harry die Eule zum Fenster hinaus, bevor er ihre Mobilität wiedergab.

Rogers Nachricht war kurz und deftig.

_Ich will meine Sachen wiederhaben. Alle. Sofort und ohne den Arsch zu sehen, in den du neuerdings deinen Schwanz steckst! Roger_

„Jedenfalls kann man ihm nicht vorwerfen, er hätte nicht deutlich seine Meinung zum Ausdruck gebracht", war Harrys trockener Kommentar, als ich ihm den Brief wortlos hinhielt.

„Glaub es oder nicht, während unserer Beziehung hat er nie so geredet."

Harry grinste mich zweideutig an. „Vielleicht war das sein Fehler?!"

Ich musste lachen. Eventuell hatte Harry damit sogar Recht.

~~*~~

Eine knappe Stunde später, die wir damit verbracht hatten die gröbste Unordnung zu beseitigen, traten wir gemeinsam aus dem geräumigen Kamin im Esszimmer von Malfoy Manor.

Meine Mutter erwartete uns bereits mit Nathan im Arm.

Kaum dass Nathan Harry erblickte, begann er wie wild mit Armen und Beinen zu rudern, bekam große Augen und spuckte seinen Schnuller aus, um begeistert „PAPA!" zu krähen. Harry begrüßte meine Mutter und nahm ihr Nathan ab, dessen kleine Ärmchen sich um seinen Hals schlangen.

„Hallo, Darling", sagte Ma und umarmte mich. Nathan plapperte begeistert vor sich hin, offenbar in dem Versuch Harry zu erzählen, was er alles erlebt hatte. Harry schaute mich über die Schulter seines Sohnes an und lächelte. Eine merkwürdige Situation, wie ich fand, denn ihn in seiner Vaterrolle zu sehen, daran würde ich mich gewöhnen müssen.

„Ah, die gnädigen Herrschaften sind endlich da", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme und Severus trat ein.

Wir begrüßten uns und ich bildete mir ein, dass Severus' Blick ein wenig zu lange auf Harry ruhte. Tiny erschien und nahm Harry Nathan ab, um ihm vor dem Essen noch eine frische Windel zu verpassen. Es war ein absolut einmaliges Bild, wie die kleine Zwergin mit dem Kind auf dem Arm, was nicht viel kleiner war als sie selbst, aus der Tür wackelte.

„Setzen wir uns doch", sagte Ma. Severus nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und Harry warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ich grinste. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass Harry sich zwar von Kindesbeinen an gegen mächtige Zauberer hatte zur Wehr setzen können, aber ein einfaches Essen in gehobener Atmosphäre ihn völlig hilflos machte. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete ich ihm sich neben meine Mutter zu setzen, was eigentlich mein angestammter Platz war, aber ich wollte Harry nicht gleich bei seinem ersten Essen damit verschrecken, dass er neben Severus sitzen musste.

Wir hatten kaum Platz genommen, als Tiny und Nathan auch schon zurückkamen. Aus dem Nichts erschien mein alter Kinderhochstuhl und rückte sich von selbst zwischen Harry und meine Mutter. Harry nahm Tiny seinen Sohn ab und platzierte ihn im Kinderstuhl. Nathan krähte und strampelte wild mit den Beinen. Offensichtlich fand er es weniger erstrebenswert in diesem Stuhl mit uns am Tisch zu sitzen. Schließlich griff meine Mutter ein und mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es Nathan in sein Stühlchen zu zwingen. Der kleine Mann ließ sich davon jedoch nicht aufhalten, sondern machte sich sogleich daran möglichst der Tischdecke habhaft zu werden, um die Tischdekoration nach seinen Wünschen umzugestalten. Harry redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, was allerdings keinerlei Wirkung hatte. Allmählich bekam ich eine Ahnung davon, was es für mich heißen würde mit einem Kleinkind zusammenzuleben.

„Nathan!", schimpfte Harry schließlich und siehe da, der strengere Tonfall tat für ganze 5 Sekunden seine Wirkung. Nathan blinzelte erst Harry, dann meine Mutter und zum Schluss Severus und mich mit seinen großen Babyaugen so unschuldig an, wie es nur kleine Kinder können. Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich den Kleinen anlächelte und schaute schnell zu Severus hinüber. Wo ich eine interessante Entdeckung machte! War das etwa ein Lächeln, was da an den Mundwinkeln meines ewig miesepetrigen Paten zupfte??

Bevor ich todesmutig genug war nachzufragen, erschien mit einem zarten _Wuuuusch_ das Essen und sofort wurde Nathan still. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf den Korb mit Kürbiskuchen direkt vor seiner Nase. „Ham!", machte er und wir mussten lachen.

Das Essen verlief im Gegensatz zum vorangegangenen Tag erstaunlich friedlich. Meine Mutter erkundigte sich höflich nach Harrys Arbeit und sogar Severus schaffte es, eine anständige Unterhaltung mit Harry über die Inferi zu führen. Alles in allem hätte es für mich nicht besser laufen können.

Wir waren beim Nachtisch angelangt, als meine Mutter fragte: „Was ist denn nun eigentlich mit deinem Umzug, Draco?"

Harry schaute mich überrascht an. Ich wischte mir den Mund an meiner Serviette ab, bevor ich antwortete und Harry dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie Harry sich entscheidet."

„Du… du wolltest wegziehen?", fragte Harry und klang einigermaßen erstaunt.

Ich nickte. „Bis gestern gab es nichts, was mich hier noch gehalten hätte."

Harry wurde rot angesichts der Bedeutungsschwere meiner Worte. Es überraschte mich selbst, wie leicht ich meine Gefühle für ihn in Worte fassen konnte. All die Jahre hatte ich bei Roger nicht ein einziges „Ich liebe dich" herausbekommen und Harry machte ich unmissverständlich - noch dazu vor Publikum - klar, dass er der Grund war, warum ich gehen wollte. Ebenso wie er der Grund war, wenn ich bleiben sollte.

„Wo wolltest du denn hin?", fragte er leise. Offenbar beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke meines Wegzuges so sehr, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Nathan den Kürbiskuchen in seiner Hand sorgfältig zerkleinerte und Krümel für Krümel auf Harrys Pullover verteilte.

„Nach Kalifornien. Ich habe da ein neues Forschungsprojekt angenommen."

„Wann… wann wolltest du gehen?"

„Heute", sagte ich und beobachtete überrascht, wie sich Harrys dunkle Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern weiteten. Was mich noch mehr verwunderte, war, dass Harry tatsächlich nichts davon wusste. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Hermine ihm von meinem Weggang erzählen würde. „Hat Hermine dir denn nichts gesagt?", fragte ich daher.

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Nun, das Haus ist jedenfalls groß genug für euch drei", warf meine Ma ein, die offenbar bemerkte, was in Harry vorging.

„Haus?", echote er rau.

Wieder nickte ich. „Ähm, ja. Ich habe ein Haus gekauft. Der Einfachheit halber, weißt du."

„Der Einfachheit halber und weil du Harry nicht mehr über den Weg laufen wolltest", ergänzte meine Mutter. Ich warf ihr einen mittelschwer entsetzten Blick zu. Ihre Antwort war ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, welches ich nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Seit wann war meine Mutter darauf aus, mich bloßzustellen?

„Du hast mit Roger ein Haus gekauft?", nun war das Unbehagen in Harrys Stimme unüberhörbar.

„Narzissa, was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang machen?", fragte Severus höflich und ich begann mich allmählich zu fragen, seit wann ich in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet war, in welchem Severus rücksichtsvoll und meine Mutter vorlaut war.

„Sicher" Meine Ma tupfte sich die Lippen an ihrer Serviette ab und warf Harry einen langen Blick zu. „Wäre es dir recht, wenn Nathan seinen Mittagsschlaf hier hält? Er sieht müde aus."

Harry war offenbar noch immer viel zu perplex, um wirklich mitzubekommen, was meine Mutter sagte, denn mehr als ein Nicken brachte er nicht zustande. Mutter rief nach Tiny. Die Zwergin nahm Nathan auf den Arm und wackelte hinaus, gefolgt von Severus und meiner Ma. Dezent schlossen sich die Salontüren hinter ihnen.

Ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass eine unerfreuliche Unterhaltung vor mir lag. Nichts desto trotz beschloss ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Ich wollte Harry nicht dadurch verlieren, dass ich mich in irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Erklärungen verlor. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Harry. Ja, ich habe ein Haus gekauft. Ich habe es gekauft, auch wenn Roger mit eingezogen wäre."

Etwas arbeitete in Harrys Gesicht. Er schien sich endlich bewusst zu werden, dass er noch immer den letzten Rest eines Kürbiskuchenstückes in der Hand hielt, Nathan aber nicht mehr neben ihm saß. Er legte es sorgfältig auf seinem Teller ab und schaute mir erst dann wieder in die Augen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Hätte es denn etwas geändert?"

„Ja."

Diese Antwort irritierte mich. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, während leise Besorgnis sich in meinem Magen zu einem Knoten zu formen begann. „Inwiefern?"

„Ich… Draco, ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass eure Beziehung so fest war… sonst hätte ich doch nie… ich dachte immer, dass er nur…", Harry wurde rot und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich nicht einfach rausgeworfen hast, wenn Roger dir wichtig genug war, dass er zu dir zieht und…"

„Harry!", sagte ich laut und unterbrach ihn. Er schaute mich an, Verunsicherung lag in seinem Blick. Ich wusste nicht mehr, ob er mich einfach nicht verstehen wollte oder es tatsächlich nicht konnte. „Harry…", fuhr ich ruhiger fort. „Roger und ich hatten eine feste Beziehung, zumindest die letzten Monate, das ist richtig. Und er hat bei mir gewohnt. Und wir wollten zusammen in dieses Haus nach Kalifornien ziehen."

Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich. Er ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles sinken und schwieg. Ich spürte den Anflug von Ärger in meiner Kehle aufsteigen, ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er noch immer nicht verstand, was ich ihm sagen wollte. Ich beschloss ein weiteres Mal mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und redete mir ein, dass ich ohnehin nichts zu verlieren hatte. „Verstehst du es wirklich nicht?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits kannte und so überraschte mich Harrys unentschlossenes Schulterzucken nicht, statt dessen brach aus mir heraus, was ich nie hatte in Worte fassen können. „Roger hatte Recht mit allem, was er gestern Abend gesagt hat. Er war nur ein Ersatz für dich, Harry. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn nicht mochte. Ich denke, ein Teil von mir hat ihn auch geliebt, aber… ich habe ihn nie so sehr geliebt wie dich. Es ist völlig egal, wie lange ich mit Roger zusammen war oder ob wir zusammen gewohnt haben, oder wie viele Häuser wir zusammen gekauft hätten. Ich… Himmel noch eins, begreifst du nicht endlich, dass ich immer nur dich wollte?"

Harrys Kinnlade klappte sichtlich nach unten und er starrte mich sekundenlang einfach nur fassungslos an. Ich dagegen war plötzlich erleichtert. Es war, als wäre ein Gewicht von mir abgefallen, welches jahrelang unbemerkt auf meinem Herzen lastete. Ich grinste Harry an und fügte in neckendem Ton hinzu: „Weißt du, für einen Held der Zaubererwelt bist du verdammt begriffsstutzig, Potter."

Harry blinzelte einmal, zweimal und erwachte dann endlich aus seiner Starre. Ein Leuchten trat in seine faszinierenden Augen und das Lächeln, welches er mir nun schenkte war einfach atemberaubend. „Du liebst mich?"

Ich lachte. „Wow, die Erkenntnis kam wirklich spät! Brauchst du immer so lange um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen?"

„Warte… warte, du meinst, ich hätte dich schon seit damals haben können?" Er lehnte sich nach vorn und bedachte mich mit einem sehr tiefen Blick.

Ich begnügte mich mit einem Nicken als Antwort und der Vorstellung darüber, was genau ich in der nächsten Nacht mit ihm anstellen würde. Die Temperatur im Esszimmer schoss nach oben.

„Du meinst, ich hab all die Jahre umsonst mit mir gehadert und hätte mich gar nicht mit Ginny rumärgern müssen?" Harry stand auf und kam langsam um den Tisch herum.

„Ja, kann ich etwas dafür, dass ihr Gryffindors nicht die Hellsten seid?", gab ich frech zur Antwort. Harry blieb dicht neben mir stehen und küsste mich, bevor ich wirklich damit rechnete. Ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss. „Sieh es mal so, Nathan war das Warten doch wert, oder?"

Harry küsste mich erneut und antwortete, als sich unsere Lippen wieder trennten: „Das war er… aber ich hätte nicht länger auf dich verzichten wollen."

Einen Moment schauten wir uns schweigend an, bevor dieses verhuschte Lächeln über Harrys Züge glitt. „Also, hm, kann ich das Haus sehen?"

Mein Herz schlug einen rekordverdächtigen Salto und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als Harry anzustrahlen. „Sicher." Ich zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor ich beschloss ihm zuerst das Herrenhaus zu zeigen. Ich ließ das Expose über dem Tisch erscheinen und sich langsam um seine eigene Achse drehen.

„Oh", machte Harry.

„Das ist das Haus, in welches ich mit Roger ziehen wollte. Wir hatten sogar eine vorläufige Portschlüsselgenehmigung."

„Ähm, entschuldige, Draco, aber das Haus ist… ziemlich… groß."

Ich schmunzelte über Harrys offensichtlichen Versuch höflich zu bleiben. Es war überdeutlich, dass ihm das Herrenhaus überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Ja, es ist groß und es war meine zweite Wahl."

Harry warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich blieb eine Antwort schuldig und ließ stattdessen das Expose des Landhauses erscheinen. Mit Harry an meiner Seite sah es sogar noch einladender aus. „Das Haus hat mir am besten gefallen."

„Es ist toll. Warum hast du das nicht gekauft? Hat es Roger nicht gefallen?", erkundigte Harry sich sanft.

„Doch. Aber mit Roger hätte ich da nicht einziehen können. Es…, ach, sieh selbst." Mit dem Wink meines Zauberstabes begann das Haus sich zu drehen und der Quidditchplatz auf der Rückseite erschien. Sofort huschte ein Strahlen über Harrys Gesicht. Ich griff nach seiner Hand. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich da nicht hätte wohnen können?"

Harry wandte sich mir wieder zu und schaute mich so liebevoll an, dass ich froh war schon zu sitzen. „Na ja, wir bauen uns zu dem Riesenkasten einfach noch einen Quidditchplatz in den Garten, Platz genug ist ja."

Ich lachte. „Nein, ich dachte eigentlich, wir ziehen in das Haus, das ich heute morgen gekauft hab."

Überrascht wanderten Harrys Augenbrauen nach oben. „Heute morgen?"

„Ja, als du unterwegs warst, hatte ich eine nette Unterhaltung mit der Maklerin."

„Du hast das Landhaus gekauft? Heute Morgen? Kann man dich eigentlich nicht mal eine Stunde alleine lassen?" Harrys freches Grinsen strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Heißt das, du kommst mit nach Kalifornien? Ich meine, ich habe kein Problem damit hier zu bleiben, zur Not kann ich apparieren." Obwohl mein Puls gerade die 180-Schläge Marke passierte, weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass es so einfach und so perfekt werden würde, behielt ich - zumindest äußerlich - die Ruhe.

Harry schaute sich noch einmal das Landhaus an. „Ich denke es ist vielleicht ganz gut, wenn wir mal eine Weile aus der Schussbahn kommen. Was denkst du, was los ist, wenn die Presse erstmal von uns Wind bekommt? Außerdem hab ich rein gar nichts dagegen mal eine Woche ohne Regen zu erleben."

Nun war es mit der Ruhe vorbei, ich sprang auf und fiel Harry spontan um den Hals. Meine aristokratische und zurückhaltende Erziehung für einen Moment des reinen Glücks vergessend.

~~*~~

Wir ließen Nathan für den Rest des Nachmittages bei meiner Mutter, die seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht überrascht war, als ich ihr eröffnete, dass Harry und Nathan mich nach Kalifornien begleiten würden.

Während Nathan sich also erneut über die Gartenanlage in Malfoy Manor hermachte, brachten Harry und ich unsere Habseligkeiten in unser neues Häuschen. In natura gefiel es sowohl mir als auch Harry noch besser als in dem Expose und ich denke, das musste man uns auch angesehen haben, denn die Maklerin war zwar im ersten Moment sichtlich schockiert, dass ich so schnell mit einem neuen Mann an meiner Seite auftauchte, doch sie schwieg angesichts unserer Begeisterung.

Der Hauselfenservice brachte meine Sachen, die ich mit Roger schon in dem Herrenhaus aufgestellt hatte und ich wies sie an, Rogers Sachen in mein Loft zu verfrachten.

Es war später Abend, als wir endlich fertig waren und Nathan in Malfoy Manor abholten. Der kleine Mann war angesichts des ereignisreichen Tages so müde - immerhin hatte er den halben Vorgarten von Malfoy Manor mit lediglich einer Spielschippe umgebuddelt - dass er schon beim Essen einschlief. Harry nahm ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn nach oben.

Ich genoss den Moment allein und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse. Die hohen Tore des Quidditchfeldes waren im matten Licht des Sternenhimmels kaum zu sehen. Es roch nach Regen.

~~*~~

Was ich nicht wusste, war, dass meine Mutter zur gleichen Zeit in Malfoy Manor im Garten stand und in die Sterne schaute.

„Wie lange willst du das Gespräch mit Draco noch hinauszögern, Narzissa?" Severus dunkle Augen ruhten auf dem weitläufigen Vorgarten von Malfoy Manor.

„Nicht mehr lange, Severus. Aber er ist doch momentan so glücklich mit Harry, denkst du wirklich, er hätte jetzt den Kopf frei um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen?" Narzissa legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den hochgewachsenen Mann vor sich eingehend.

„Du weißt, dass er sich früher oder später damit wird auseinandersetzen müssen. Und seien wir ehrlich, nachdem was heute Morgen war, wird es eher früher sein."

„Ich weiß."

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Trügerische Ruhe


	16. Chapter 15 Trügerische Ruhe

Hallo,

und Entschuldigung für die Verspätung, aber mein real life ist gerade mal wieder etwas stressig. Die Grippewelle hat uns hier voll im Griff und ich musste länger arbeiten als sonst, weil so viele krank sind. Daher schmeiße ich euch auch nur schnell das neueste Chap rein, zusammen mit einem großen Stück Schokokuchen an meine lieben Reviewer:

**Zissy, Nora, Sushi_Track, skateZ, Leni4888, muse und schneestaub**

Und ein extra Stück Torte geht an **Little Whisper** für ihre Betaarbeit.

Auf geht's, bis nächste Woche und hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review um mich durch die anstrengende Woche zu bringen.

*wink*

Eure Cassie

**Chapter VI - Trügerische Ruhe**

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
_

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)_

_Draco_

Der nächste Tag begann damit, dass direkt vor unserem Schlafzimmerfenster ein Notfallheuler explodierte und im Umkreis von 5 Kilometer jedes Lebewesen, was annähernd etwas wie einen Gehörknorpel besaß, zwei Minuten lang ertaubte.

„HARRY POTTER UMGEHEND INS MINISTERIUM!!! EIN NOTFALL!! EIN NOTFALL!!"

Harrys Mund bewegte sich, doch außer einem lauten Pfeifen, hörte ich rein gar nichts. Das Ministerium und seine Erfindungen verfluchend, versuchte ich meinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Harry stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster um den Heuler endlich entgegenzunehmen und den infernalischen Lärm zu beenden. Selbst der Anblick seines nackten Hinterteils konnte mich nicht von den Schmerzen in meinen Gehörgängen ablenken.

Allmählich wurde das Pfeifen zu meiner Erleichterung jedoch leiser. In Gedanken ging ich schon einmal alle Advocatus Diaboli durch, die ich dem Ministerium auf den Hals zu hetzen gedachte, wenn sie mich noch ein einziges Mal SO wecken würden.

Harry hatte den Heuler entfaltet und las, seine Augen huschten hin und her und dann wurde er blass. Er hastete ins Badezimmer, kam ganze 10 Sekunden später voll bekleidet wieder hinaus, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sagte etwas, das ich noch immer nicht verstand und disapparierte.

Alles in allem also ein phantastischer Morgen!

Der noch besser wurde, denn mit dem Zurückkehren meines Hörvermögens kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass Nathan sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Was mich nicht wirklich wunderte, der arme Zwerg hatte wahrscheinlich den Schreck seines jungen Lebens bekommen. Und nun dämmerte mir auch, was Harrys Lippenbewegungen zu bedeuten hatten „Kümmere dich um Nathan."

Aus meinem gewohnt langsamen Aufstehen wurde also nichts. Ich kletterte so schnell es mein erst halb erwachtes Hirn zuließ aus dem Bett und schnappte im Vorbeigehen nach meinen Boxern. Im Flur - auf jeweils einem Bein hüpfend - zog ich meine Unterwäsche an und schaffte es so mit einem Mindestmaß an Kleidung ins Kinderzimmer zu treten.

Nathan schrie. Nein, eigentlich hätte ich sagen sollen: Nathan BRÜLLTE! Gütiger Himmel, ich wusste bis dato nicht einmal, dass kleine Kinder zu derartigem Lärm fähig waren!

Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mir mehr als hilflos vorkam, mit dem schreienden Kind vor mir. Etwas ungeschickt schaffte ich es, den kleinen Mann aus seinem Bettchen zu heben. Für ungefähr eine Nanosekunde hörte Nathan auf zu schreien und blickte mich irritiert an, solange, bis er feststellte, dass ich nicht sein Daddy war. Dann setzte er zur nächsten Runde Geschrei an.

Mit Nathan auf dem Arm hopste ich also ergeben durch die Wohnung, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und anfing verhalten zu kichern, sobald ich die dämlichsten Grimassen schnitt. Interessanterweise begann es mir wirklich Spaß zu machen ihn zu beschäftigen und vor allen Dingen zum Lachen zu bringen.

So war ich geschlagene zwei Stunden später noch immer nicht angezogen, von Frühstück oder einer Dusche einmal ganz zu schweigen. Leider hatte ich über dem Spiel mit Nathan ganz vergessen, dass dieser irgendwann auch mal Hunger haben dürfte und schon ging das Geschrei wieder los.

Ich lernte, dass man ein hungriges Baby besser nicht versuchen sollte zu wickeln, jedenfalls nicht, wenn man nicht scharf auf einen Hörsturz war. Also sauste ich mit Nathan in die Küche, stellte fest, dass wir noch gar nichts zu Essen im Haus hatten und sauste ins Esszimmer um meine Mutter durch den Kamin um Hilfe anzuflehen.

Bevor ich jedoch dazu kam mich zu blamieren und zugeben zu müssen, dass ich mit einem Kleinkind nicht zurechtkam, fiel mir glücklicherweise doch noch ein, dass ich immerhin ein Zauberer war. Man bedenke bei dieser Tatsache bitte, dass mir das noch nie, nie, niemals entfallen war!!!

Also ging es mit Nathan wieder die Treppen hoch ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich meinen Zauberstab fand. Eine halbe Minute später hatte ich ein glücklich an seiner Milch nuckelndes Baby auf dem Arm und war erschöpft wie nach einem 10stündigen Arbeitstag. Und da sag noch einer, dass Kinderhüten leicht wäre! Ich jedenfalls beneidete Harry nicht um seine Doppelbelastung zwischen Vateraufgaben und Job.

Ich nutzte die Gunst der Minute und verpasste Nathan frische Windeln, bevor ich ihn auf dem Badvorleger seine Flasche weitertrinken ließ und unter die Dusche sprang.

Pünktlich zum Bäuerchenmachen war ich fertig geduscht, endlich anständig angezogen und hatte dem Elfenservice meine Einkaufswünsche mitgeteilt.

Gegen Mittag - Nathan weigerte sich beharrlich ein Mittagsschläfchen zu machen - fragte ich mich allmählich, wo Harry blieb. Ein wenig beunruhigt machte ich mich daran gemeinsam mit Harrys Sohn die unzähligen Kisten auszupacken, die ich nicht den Hauselfen überlassen wollte. Das meiste davon waren meine Arbeitssachen. Nun, es ging nicht wirklich gut voran, denn alles, was ich auspackte, packte Nathan zurück in den Karton. Selbst als ich den Karton auf das Regal stellte, setzte der kleine Teufelsbraten seine Magie ganz bewusst dazu ein, selbigen Karton wieder in die kleinen verklebten Fingerchen zu bekommen. Dass er mit seinen nicht einmal zwei Jahren schon so kontrolliert mit seiner Magie umgehen konnte erstaunte mich. Und so wurde es nichts mit dem Auspacken. Stattdessen schnappte ich mir Nathan und eine Reihe von eilends an meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle georderten Testspielzeugen und verzog mich in den Garten.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Nathan eine unheimliche Geduld und war von den Testspielzeugen, die den Fluss seiner Magie messen sollten, so angetan, dass wir den ganzen Nachmittag im Garten verbrachten. Ich wurde mir erst bewusst darüber, wie spät es war, als die Bäume immer längere Schatten warfen und Nathan wiederholt versuchte seinen Teddy anzuknabbern.

Mit Kind und Testspielzeug auf dem Arm ging es also zurück ins Haus. Der Elfenservice hatte meine georderten Einkäufe gebracht und ich erhitzte für Nath einen Babybrei aus Kürbiskuchen, Vanilleflan und Mangoldsprossen. Allein beim Lesen der Zusammensetzung schüttelte ich mich vor Ekel. Eine meiner weiteren Entdeckungen dieses Nachmittags war, dass Kleinkinder einen äußerst absonderlichen Geschmack hatten, denn Nathan verputzte begeistert auch den allerletzten Krümel des Breis. Vermutlich hätte er sogar versucht den Teller abzulecken, wenn ich es erlaubt hätte.

Nach dem Essen war Nathan endlich schläfrig, und baute nur noch halbherzig mit seinen Bausteinen, die ich auf dem Teppich ausgebreitet hatte. Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die Uhr und versuchte vergeblich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Halb sieben. Wo Harry nur blieb?

Nathan patschte mir mit seiner gesamten Hand auf die Nase und krähte „Dada!", bevor er sich den Daumen in den Mund steckte und sich an meine Brust kuschelte. Irritiert starrte ich auf den kleinen schwarzen Haarschopf hinunter, der es sich gerade auf mir bequem machte und plötzlich wurde mir die ganze Tragweite meines neuen Lebens bewusst. Ich lebte zusammen mit Harry! Mit Harry und seinem Sohn in unserem Haus! Still vor mich hinlächelnd schaute ich auf Nathan hinunter, der sichtlich gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte.

~~*~~

Einen Kampf, den sowohl Nathan als auch ich verloren haben mussten, denn ich erwachte von dem Gefühl warmer Lippen auf meinem Mund. Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht wo ich war und versuchte mich aufzusetzen.

Harry bat mich flüsternd stillzuhalten und ich blinzelte. Nathan lag noch immer auf mir und schlief, Harry stand über uns gebeugt und betrachtete mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Es roch nach Essen.

Ich gähnte erneut: „Wie spät ist es?", flüsterte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster in eine sternenklare Nacht.

„Halb elf. Gib mir Nathan, ich bring ihn hoch.", wisperte Harry. So behutsam wie möglich richteten wir Nathan auf, doch mehr als ein zufriedenes Seufzen gab der kleine Potter nicht von sich, als Harry ihn endgültig hochhob. Ich richtete mich auf und streckte mich. Unser Nickerchen auf dem Fußboden war nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir unter erholsamem Schlaf vorstellte.

Harry grinste mich an und trug seinen Sohn nach oben. Ich rieb mir die Brust, das Fehlen der kleinkindlichen Wärme hinterließ ein unangenehm kaltes Gefühl. Mein Magen dagegen schien der Meinung zu sein, dass ich ihm zuwenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte und meldete sich mit einem mürrischen Knurren. Außerdem wurde der appetitliche Geruch aus der Küche mit jeder Minute stärker. Oder bildete ich mir das in meinem Hungerwahn nur ein?

Ich war eben dabei in die auf dem Herd stehenden Töpfe zu lugen, als sich zwei Arme um meine Taille schlangen.

„Hey, es wird nicht gelinst!", neckte Harry und legte sein Kinn auf meiner Schultern ab.

„Ich hab aber Hunger.", informierte ich ihn. Mein Magen gab seinen schon bekannten Kommentar dazu ab und Harry lachte. „Es gibt kein Essen, bevor ich nicht anständig begrüßt werde.", stellte er sachlich fest. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um, küsste ihn zuerst sehr zärtlich und biss ihn schließlich in die Unterlippe. Protestierend schob Harry mich von sich. Nun war ich es, der frech antwortete: „Selbst schuld, wenn du mich nicht fütterst muss ich dich halt annagen."

„Oh, schon gut! Nimm dir einen Teller, du Neandertaler!" Harry schob mich in Richtung Tisch davon und machte sich daran die Töpfe vom Herd zu nehmen.

„Hmmmmm!!! Was ist das? Es riecht himmlisch!" Gut, zugegebenermaßen hätte nach Nathans Kürbiskuchen-Vanilleflan-Mangoldbrei wahrscheinlich alles himmlisch gerochen, doch Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mir ein wunderbares Hirschgulasch mit selbstgemachten Klößen und warmem Alraunenkraut zu servieren. Und das roch nicht nur himmlisch, es schmeckte auch so. Auf meine Nachfrage hin, wo er so gut kochen gelernt hatte, antwortete er mit einem traurigen Lächeln: „Molly hat mir das ein oder andere gezeigt." Ich bereute meine Frage.

Wir aßen relativ schweigend, was zum einen sicherlich an meinem mordsmäßigen Hunger lag, zum anderen stellte ich fest, dass Harry sehr müde aussah. Ich schluckte den letzten Bissen des Kloßes hinunter und nippte an meinem Rotwein, bevor ich quer über den Tisch nach Harrys Hand griff. Überrascht schaute er mich an.

„Du siehst müde aus, Harry."

Er lächelte matt und ließ sein Besteck sinken. „Das bin ich auch, es war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Was ist passiert?" Ich griff nach der Rotweinflasche und schenkte ihm nach.

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Wir haben eine neue Ladung Inferi aus Kirgisien bekommen."

„Was ist denn daran ein Notfall? Wenn sie meinen Trank bekommen haben sind sie doch erledigt." Es sollte nicht arrogant klingen, es war eine reine Feststellung der Tatsachen.

„Normalerweise sind sie das ja auch.", antwortete Harry. „Diesmal jedoch haben die Inferi sich mit Händen, Füßen und Zähnen gegen den Trank gewehrt."

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. „Was? Wie geht denn das? Wenn niemand sie aktiviert sind sie doch in ihre Starre verfallen."

Wieder nickte Harry. „Diese nicht und das war der Notfall. Wir haben die gesamte Aurorenschaft inklusive der Unsäglichen und fünf Dutzend Wachzauberer gebraucht, bis wir jedem Inferi den Trank eingeflößt hatten. Ich hab irgendwann aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie viele der Ministeriumsleute mit Bisswunden ins Krankenhaus mussten."

„Hast du was abgekriegt?", fragte ich alarmiert, immerhin wusste ich um die Gefahren eines Inferibisses.

„Nein, Herr Doktor, alles klar. Ich bin nur müde."

Ich stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum um Harry die Schultern zu massieren. Er seufzte wohlig und lehnte den Kopf an meinen Bauch. „Baby, du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut das ist.", murmelte er zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen.

„Oh doch, ich weiß, wie gut ich mit meinen Händen bin."

„Angeber."

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Untersteh dich!", Harry seufzte erneut, ein Geräusch, welches ich durchaus mochte. „Wie dein Tag mit meinem Söhnchen war brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen, wenn du schon auf dem Teppich einschläfst.", wisperte er irgendwann so leise, dass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Oh, besser als du denkst. Ich meine, was hatte der Krümel schon für eine Wahl, wenn sein Rabenvater sich den ganzen Tag nicht meldet? Du bist jetzt abgeschrieben, mein Süßer. Ab sofort findet Nathan mich am Tollsten!", behauptete ich kühn und bekam prompt einen schmerzhaften Ellenbogenstoß gegen den Oberschenkel.

Unerwartet hielt Harry meine Hände fest und sah mir von unten lange ins Gesicht. „Es war ein wunderschönes Bild dich mit Nathan auf dem Arm dort schlafen zu sehen. Zwischen all dem Spielzeug… ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was es mir bedeutet, Draco."

„Dann zeig es mir.", erwiderte ich sanft und zog ihn auf die Füße. Ich wollte Harry in die Arme ziehen und den Abend auf besagtem Teppich mit dem Vater ausklingen lassen, doch Harry hatte andere Pläne und hielt meine Hände strikt über seiner Gürtellinie. Sehr zu meinem Missfallen.

„Warte. Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht."

„Ich dachte, du musstest so schwer arbeiten?"

„Ach, das hat nur ein Accio und ein kurzes Gespräch mit deiner Mutter gebraucht.", erwiderte Harry und schob mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Du hast mit meiner Mutter gesprochen?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Ja, heute am frühen Abend und jetzt komm, du wirst schon gleich verstehen.", behauptete Harry selbstbewusst.

Das bezweifelte ich zwar, dennoch folgte ich ihm in den Garten. Der Sternenhimmel war wirklich ansehnlich, aber die Nächte wurden schon empfindlich kühl, wie ich umgehend feststellen musste.

„Accio Besen!", sagte Harry. Von irgendwoher aus der Dunkelheit ertönte ein leises Rauschen und im nächsten Augenblick hielt Harry zwei Rennbesen in der Hand. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. „Mein alter Nimbus Zweitausendeins!"

Harry grinste mich an und hielt sein ebenfalls sehr antiquarisches Besenmodell hoch. „Ich dachte es wäre nett, auf denselben Modellen zu fliegen wie in Hogwarts bei unserem ersten Match gegeneinander. Erinnerst du dich?"

Und ob ich mich erinnerte. Gleichzeitig machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meiner Brust breit, während ich Harry ansah. So recht konnte ich noch immer nicht begreifen, wie wir uns so viele Jahre in Hogwarts das Leben gegenseitig schwer machen konnten, während Harry jetzt alles war, was ich jemals wollte. Plötzlich verlegen lenkte ich den Blick auf den polierten Besenstiel meines Rennbesens. Bedächtig strich ich über den schlanken Stiel.

Harry trat näher an mich heran und ich wusste ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen, dass Besorgnis in seinem Blick lag. Seine Worte bestätigten meine Vermutung: „Draco? Ich… es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, ich dachte nur…"

Ich ließ ihn nicht weiterreden, sondern zerrte ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers so nah es ging an mich heran und küsste ihn stürmisch. Ich wollte jetzt bestimmt nicht anfangen zu heulen und mich als völliges Weichei outen und ich schwöre, das hätte ich getan, wenn ich ihn auch nur noch ein Wort hätte sagen lassen. Harry war zuerst so perplex, dass er den Kuss nicht erwiderte, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte ich den Druck seiner Lippen gegen meine.

Verlangen, so rein und ungezügelt, wie ich es lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, schoss durch meinen Körper und ich drängte mich an Harrys einladend warmen Körper. Ich ließ seinen Pullover los, nur um meine Hand unter selbigen wandern zu lassen. Himmel, ich liebte das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut unter meinen Händen. Harry schlang einen Arm um meinen Nacken, in der anderen hielt er noch immer seinen Rennbesen, und fing an, mich zärtlich in die Lippen zu beißen.

Ein anhaltendes Zittern durchlief mich, was nichts mehr mit der Kühle der Nacht zu tun hatte, und mein Verlangen wurde zu purer Lust. Harry stöhnte leise, als ich meine Lippen von den seinen nahm und sie zu seinem Hals wandern ließ. Er hielt den Atem für die kurzen Augenblicke an, in welchen ich meine Zunge über seinen Adamsapfel gleiten ließ. Ich wusste, wie empfindlich er dort war und spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut an seinem Rücken hinunterwanderte.

Zu meiner Überraschung hob Harry plötzlich den Kopf und hielt mich davon ab, mich näher mit dem Stückchen Haut zu beschäftigen, welches der Ausschnitt seines Pullovers freiließ.

„Draco… wenn du nicht… sofort aufhörst…", seine Stimme war rau und spiegelte die Lust wieder, welche auch in meinen Adern brannte.

„Dann?", erkundigte ich mich ohne wirkliches Interesse. Ich knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Harrys Atem stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann schob sich seine Hand unerwartet entschlossen unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dann habe ich die Besen umsonst geholt!", sagte Harry und hatte offenbar Mühe mir in die Augen zu schauen, denn immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu meinem Mund.

„Wir könnten die Besen morgen benutzen", schlug ich vor und war stolz noch einen so logischen Gedanken zustande zu bringen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Großteil meines Blutes sich schon in meinen Leisten gesammelt hatte.

„Nein… ich will heute fliegen…", protestierte Harry ohne wirklich überzeugend zu klingen. „Du weißt, ich warte nicht gern, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe."

Falls Harry mich mit diesem Kommentar dazu bringen wollte, nicht mehr daran zu denken, dass ich ihm die Klamotten vom Leib reißen wollte, war es eindeutig der falsche Weg, denn mir fiel spontan die ein oder andere Begebenheit ein, in der Harrys Ungeduld ebenfalls nicht zu zügeln gewesen war.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend", belehrte ich ihn und beschloss seine Entschlossenheit auf die Probe zu stellen. Ich jedenfalls hatte gerade ganz andere Ambitionen als auf einem Besenstiel durch die kalte Nacht zu fliegen. Meine Hand schlängelte sich Harrys Rücken hinunter und schob sich so weit es sein enger Gürtel zuließ in seinen Hosenbund.

Ich grinste, als er erschrocken keuchte und sich in dem Versuch meine Hand aus seiner Hose zu bekommen, noch näher an mich drängte. Es war ziemlich eindeutig, dass seine Erregung meiner in nichts nachstand.

Trotzdem hatte Potter nun einmal einen noch größeren Dickschädel als ich, etwas, was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Jedenfalls verschaffte mir dieser hinterlistige Gryffindor noch einen wahren Schauer an Wollust, als er sein Becken in eindeutiger Weise an mir auf- und abwandern ließ, bevor er sich mit einer schnellen Drehung aus meinen Armen stahl.

Ich murrte und bekam ein unverschämtes Lachen zur Antwort. „Auf den Besen mit dir! Zuerst wird Quidditch gespielt und wenn du dann noch kannst, lasse ich mich vielleicht zu einer kleinen Privatparty überreden!"

Harry murmelte irgendeinen Zauberspruch vor sich hin, den ich nicht verstand und im nächsten Moment steckten wir beide in unseren alten Quidditchuniformen. Ich musste lachen. „Sei ehrlich, hast du dir bei unseren Spielen vorgestellt, dass du mich hinterher in den Umkleiden flachlegen kannst?"

Harry lachte und stieg auf seinen Besen. „Das ein oder andere Mal.", war seine skandalöse Antwort.

„Der große Harry Potter hat einen Uniform-Fetisch, na, wenn das mal keine Schlagzeile wert wäre.", neckte ich ihn und zog meine Knieschoner gerade.

Harry stieß sich ab und schwebte einen guten Meter über dem Boden zu mir heran. „Hey, ich hab diese engen Uniformhosen nicht erfunden und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du den Schnatz nur nie gefangen hast, weil dich mein Hinterteil zu sehr abgelenkt hat."

Ich lachte ihn aus, bevor ich sagte: „Was ist nun, bist du zum Quatschen hier oder zum Fliegen?" Auch ich bestieg meinen Besen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nach so vielen Jahren wieder auf einem Rennbesen zu sitzen. Ich stieß mich kraftvoll ab und der perfekt ausbalancierte Besen schoss in die Höhe. Mein Umhang flatterte in der Nachtluft und die lange vergessene Euphorie der vollkommenen Freiheit in der Luft raste durch meinen Körper.

Das Gefühl zu fliegen war unbeschreiblich wie eh und je. Ich konnte mir ein glückliches Jauchzen nicht verkneifen, als ich mit Harry durch die Luft sauste. Wir drehten Spiralen umeinander, sausten in die Tiefe nur um die Besen im Letzten Moment wieder nach oben zu reißen. Wir wirbelten in die Höhe, bis uns vor Kälte die Zähne aufeinanderschlugen und ließen uns kopfüber vom Besen baumeln.

„Hey, Draco!", rief Harry und winkte mir zu. Ich sah, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt, konnte aber nicht genau erkennen, was es war und riss meinen Besen herunter um näher an ihn heranzukommen. Im allerletzten Moment erkannte ich es.

Ein goldener Schnatz.

Die kleinen Flügel flatterten aufgeregt zwischen Harrys Fingern und glänzten mit seinem herausfordernden Blick, der sich im Sternenlicht brach, um die Wette. „Was ist, Malfoy, denkst du, du kannst mich endlich mal schlagen?"

„Ich weiß, es wird dich deprimieren, aber du weißt schon, dass ich dich all die Jahre nur hab gewinnen lassen weil Dumbledore mich dazu gezwungen hat!"

„Pah! Alles nur Sprüche." Harry flog so nah an mich heran, wie unsere Besen es zuließen. Er beugte sich zu mir und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sehr leise und sehr aufreizend sagte: „Der Verlierer liegt unten!"

Wenn ich glaubte, dass das berauschende Gefühl des Fliegens mein Verlangen nach Harry gezügelt hätte, wurde ich eindrucksvoll eines Besseren belehrt. Bei seinen Worten schoss glühende Lust durch jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers und ich hatte Mühe den Besen gerade in der Luft zu halten. Harrys dreckiges Grinsen verriet mir, dass er genau das beabsichtigt hatte.

Er ließ den goldenen Schnatz frei und der kleine Ball surrte in die Dunkelheit davon. „Hol dir deine Niederlage ab, Baby."

„Diesmal nicht, Potter!", rief ich lachend und beugte mich tiefer auf dem Besenstiel hinunter.

Nebeneinander rasten wir durch die Dunkelheit und ich ertappte mich tatsächlich ein- oder zweimal dabei, dass ich mich wirklich mehr auf Harrys Hintern in den engangliegenden Hosen konzentrierte, als darauf, den Schnatz zu fangen. Allein mein Ehrgefühl hielt mich davon ab, ihn einfach vom Besen zu schubsen und den Schnatz Schnatz sein zu lassen.

Bei Tageslicht war es schon schwierig genug den Schnatz zu finden, in der Dunkelheit so gut wie unmöglich. Wir sausten gut eine Stunde durch die kalte Nacht, immer einmal wieder von einem goldenen Lichtschein in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Harry übersah einen Baumwipfel, krachte gegen die verzweigten Äste und überschlug sich samt Besen so spektakulär, dass mir fast das Herz stehen blieb. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später hörte ich ihn lachen und im nächsten Moment tauchte er wieder auf, eine unübersehbare Schramme auf der Wange, aber mit leuchtenden Augen. Diese Gryffindors haben wirklich einen Hang zur Selbstverstümmelung!, dachte ich amüsiert. Harrys Warnruf kam zu spät und ich schaffte es nur durch pures Glück und der schnellen Reaktion des Thestrals einen Zusammenprall zu verhindern. Wer hätte auch erwartet, dass diese Viecher nachts die Lüfte unsicher machten?

Den Schnatz sahen wir Minuten später fast zeitgleich. Harry warf mir einen letzten herausfordernden Blick zu, bevor er sich so tief es ging an seinen Besen schmiegte und das letzte aus dem alten Rennbesen herausholte. Ich tat es ihm gleich und genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit.

Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während ich mich zentimeterweise näher an Harry heranschob. Das Licht der Sterne wurde zu einem verschwommenen Schimmern und der Wind rauschte in meinen Ohren. Nichts außer meinem eigenen flachen Atem und meinem schnellen Herzschlag hatte noch Platz in meinen Gedanken. Der goldene Schnatz machte eine abrupte Wendung, raste in entgegengesetzter Richtung auf den Boden zu. Wir vollführten fast zeitgleich eine Kehre und sausten nun gleichauf durch die Nacht. Für einen Augenblick richtete Harry sich auf, um nach dem Schnatz zu spähen, das goldene Flimmern schoss unter uns zurück in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes.

Es war als würde der Wind jeglichen rationalen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf fegen bis nur noch zwei Dinge übrig blieben. Harry und der Schnatz. Harry und der Schnatz, ich reckte mich, als der geflügelte Ball urplötzlich die Richtung änderte und zwischen unseren Besen nach oben raste. Nur um Millimeter verfehlte ich ihn. Harry schaute mich an, der Wind peitschte ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und selten war das Feuer in seinen Augen so deutlich. Wir rissen die Besenstiele nach oben und jagten den Sternen entgegen.

Bei einer erneuten Richtungsänderung gelang es auch Harry nicht den Schnatz zu fangen und der Ball stürzte - die kleinen Flügelchen vollkommen bewegungslos - der Erde entgegen. Meine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung, als ich den Rennbesen nach unten zwang. Ich spürte Harry neben mir und für einen Augenblick hatte ich das unwirkliche Gefühl zurück in Hogwarts zu sein.

Lang verklungene Stimmen von Hogwartsschülern brandeten in meinen Gedanken auf, feuerten uns von den nicht vorhandenen Zuschauertribünen an. Und genau wie damals, so war es auch in dieser Nacht Harry, dessen weit ausgestreckte Finger sich endlich um den goldenen Schnatz schlossen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten uns vom Boden des Quidditchfeldes, als Harry einen Triumphschrei ausstieß und den Arm nach oben riss.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später wandte er sich zu mir um und zerrte mich noch im vollen Flug vom Besen. Wir stürzten die letzten zwei Meter haltlos der Erde entgegen und ich hörte das entfernte Brechen von Ästen, als unsere Besen in die Hecke krachten, kurz bevor die harte Landung mir die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Noch bevor der Schmerz nachlassen konnte, war Harry über mir, den Schnatz noch immer in der Hand, zerrte er mir das Trikot aus der Hose und erwürgte sich beinahe in dem ungelenken Versuch, sich den Umhang von den Schultern zu ziehen. Ich kam kaum zu zwei hektischen Atemzügen, bevor sich seine Lippen so stürmisch auf meinen Mund pressten, dass es wehtat.

Der Sturm der Gefühle, der in meinem Innersten brannte ließ sich kaum in Worte fassen, mein Blut glühte und Harrys Körper entfachte ein unstillbares Verlangen in jeder Faser meines Seins. Ich streifte meine Handschuhe ab, so schnell es meine zitternden Hände und Harrys ungestüme Bewegungen zuließen.

Harry keuchte als meine Hände über seinen nackten Bauch wanderten, sein Trikot nach oben schoben, bevor ich es ihm über den Kopf zerrte. Seine Brille landete irgendwo in der Dunkelheit im Gras, was keiner von uns bemerkte. Unsere Lippen trennten sich nur gerade so lange wie wir brauchten um Harry vollständig seines Trikot zu entledigen. Er biss mir so fest in die Lippe, dass ich sicher war, dass ich im nächsten Augenblick mein eigenes Blut schmecken würde. Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Hüften, als er sich auf mich hockte und ich drängte ihm unkontrollierte entgegen. Der weiche, dünne Stoff der Uniformhosen spannte sich über Harrys Erregung und allein dieser Anblick jagte einen weiteren Sturm der Lust durch meine Lenden. Harry atmete schwer, beugte sich zu mir hinunter um mich erneut zu küssen. Doch ein Kuss war es nicht mehr, denn das Verlangen, die ungezügelte Leidenschaft, nahm uns den Atem und ließ keinen Platz mehr für Zärtlichkeiten.

Wie durch ein Wunder bekam ich mit hektischen Bewegungen doch noch Harrys Uniformgürtel auf und keuchte, als sich meine Hand um seinen steinharten Schaft schloss. Hemmungslos bewegte sich Harry auf mir und fingerte unendlich lange mit bebenden Händen an dem Verschluss meines Umhanges, bevor er ihn endlich öffnen konnte. Ich verfluchte die Tatsache, dass wir noch immer zu viel Stoff am Leib trugen. Harry zerrte und riss an meinem Trikot, unterbrochen von stockendem, keuchenden Atemzügen, wenn meine Hand über die zarte Haut seiner entblößten Eichel glitt. Ich liebte seine Hemmungslosigkeit mehr als alles andere, ich liebte es, wenn er so wie in diesem Moment jeglichen Anstand vergaß und sich ganz seiner Lust ergab.

Zwischen zwei scharfen Atemzügen keuchte er meinen Namen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals etwas erotischeres gehört hatte. Urplötzlich jedoch schloss sich seine Linke um meine Hand, gestattete mir ein letztes Mal über seine pochende Männlichkeit zu streichen, bevor er mich wegstieß. Mein geplanter Protest über diese rüde Behandlung ging in einem für mich völlig untypischen rauen Aufschrei unter, als Harry mit fliegenden Fingern meinen Gürtel öffnete und mir die Uniformhosen samt Boxer gerade weit genug nach unten zerrte, dass er meine Hüften entblößte. Seine Finger legten sich nicht gerade zimperlich um meinen ohnehin schmerzenden Schaft und ich erbebte bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers, als Harry ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen um meinen Phallus schloss, seine Zunge tanzte über meine Eichel und ohne mein Zutun stießen meine Lenden ihm entgegen.

Leidenschaftlich, ohne Zögern oder Zurückhaltung ließ Harry zu, dass ich in seinen Mund stieß, dass meine Lust bis in die kleinste Zelle meines Körpers geschwemmt wurde, bis ich zu nichts mehr fähig war als seinen Namen zu stammeln, hilflos in dem Versuch ihn zu einem langsameren Rhythmus zu zwingen.

Mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen, nach Erlösung flehenden Seufzen ließ Harry von mir ab, schob seine eigenen Beinkleider über die Knie nach unten und setzte sich rittlings zurück auf meinen Schoss. Ich wollte protestieren, krallte meine Finger in seine Hüften um ein allzu schmerzhaftes Eindringen zu verhindern, doch Harry hatte wie immer seine eigenen Regeln. Er kümmerte sich nicht um meinen kläglichen Versuch der Zurückhaltung, sondern ließ sich einfach fallen. Der Schmerz des unvorbereiteten Eindringens gepaart mit dem ungebändigten Gefühl urtümlicher Lust ließ mich aufschreien, ich bäumte mich unter ihm auf, Erregung peitschte durch meine Adern, schüttelte mich wie ihm Wahn und so sehr ich es auch wollte um Harry nicht wehzutun, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sämtliche Dämme waren gebrochen und sobald der Schmerz begann abzuklingen drängte ich tief und hart in ihn, entlockte Harry ein wimmerndes Stöhnen und die gestammelten Worte ihn schneller zu stoßen.

Bevor ich die Chance hatte seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, begann er sich auf mir zu bewegen und fegte endgültig jeglichen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Er hob und senkte sich in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf mir, bis ich kaum noch atmen konnte. Sein Kopf sank in den Nacken und er stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf meinen Knien ab, nur um seine Bewegungen noch einmal schneller werden zu lassen.

Ich brannte.

Jeder Millimeter meiner Haut stand in Flammen, wenn der kühle Nachtwind über unsere erhitzten Körper wehte hatte ich das Gefühl, danach nur noch heißer zu glühen. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtete ich Harry, sah wie sich seine Augen schlossen und seine Lippen sich öffneten, als der Orgasmus sich in weiter Ferne, wie ein schnell heranrollender Donner, ankündigte.

Harrys Hosen, die Knieschoner verhinderten, dass sie ihm zu den Knöcheln rutschten, verhinderten eine allzu freie Sicht meinerseits auf ihn und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Hand unter den Kleiderschichten nach seiner Erregung suchen zu lassen. Ich wollte spüren wenn er kam, ich wollte, dass seine Lust über meine Finger lief, um mich dann zweifellos selbst mit hinfortzureißen.

Harry stöhnte hemmungslos, als meine Finger endlich ihr Ziel fanden. Er war hart und ich spürte die erste klebrige Feuchte, als ich meinen Daumen abermals über die samtige Haut seiner Eichel schob. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck beinahe schmerzhafter Lust und doch verlangte er noch immer nach mehr. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie haltlos und direkt er seine Wünsche äußerte, es heizte mich in einer Weise an, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, wenn er meinen Namen wisperte, wenn er zwischen diesen keuchenden Atemzügen sagte, ich solle ihn härter nehmen, meine Hand schneller über seinen prallen Schaft gleiten lassen.

Der ferne Donner des Höhepunktes wurde zu einem Rauschen, zu einem Sturm, zu einem Orkan, der mir die Sinne raubte. Ich glaubte Harry zu hören, der abgehackte Wörter stammelte, die ich nicht verstand. Alles was ich noch hörte, war das ohrenbetäubende Hämmern meines Herzschlages als der Sturm mich erreichte. Harry zitterte, und ich war mich sicher, dass er im gleichen Moment kam wie ich, meine Hand, die sich um seine pulsierende Männlichkeit verkrampfte, während eine Kaskade greller Lust in meinen Lenden explodierte, ihn ebenso empfinden ließ wie mich. Es musste so gewesen sein, denn er umschloss mich mit einemmal so eng, dass ich sicher war im nächsten Moment schlichtweg zu verglühen. Harrys pulsierender Rhythmus riss den letzten Rest meiner Lust hinfort und ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass ich mein Verlangen und meine Leidenschaft derart ungehemmt herausschrie.

Minutenlang verharrten wir noch in dieser Position, zitternd von den letzten pulsierenden Strömen des verklingenden Höhepunktes, bis Harry sich erschöpft nach vorn, direkt in meine Arme fallen ließ. Zumindest soweit, wie unsere Hosen und Knieschoner dies zuließen.

Wir blickten uns einen Moment in die Augen, dann auf Harrys Hosen und fingen an zu lachen. „Hm, sieht aus, als hätte ich die Kontrolle verloren", stellte Harry trocken fest.

„Wie war das mit der Geduld?", brachte ich noch immer etwas atemlos heraus. Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern: „Du hast dich nicht beschwert."

Oh nein, das hatte ich nicht und das würde ich ganz sicher auch niemals tun!!

Es war nichts peinliches an diesem Moment, als Harry aufstand und mich mit ebenfalls heruntergelassenen Hosen und hochgeschobenem Trikot betrachtete. Unser Lachen ging in albernes Kichern über, während wir ansatzweise unsere Kleider dahin schoben, wo sie sein sollten. Harry fand durch pures Glück seine Brille im Gras.

Ich hielt nach unseren Besen Ausschau, als Harry mir unvermittelt beide Arme um den Nacken schlang und mich sehr zärtlich und sehr liebevoll küsste. „Das war ziemlich…nett".

„Nett?", ich gab ein entrüstetes Schnauben von mir.

Harry grinste. „Du weißt was ich meine und jetzt lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin total erledigt." Damit drückte er mir ein letztes Mal die Lippen auf den Mund, ließ mich los und stapfte in Richtung Haus davon. Auf halbem Weg streckte er den Arm aus und ohne dass ich ein Wort von ihm gehört hätte, sausten beide Besen in seine Hand.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich ihm.

~~*~~

„Sag mal, was machen wir denn heute mit Nathan?", ich blickte fast erschrocken auf den schwarz-beschopften Kinderkopf, der auf unsicheren Beinchen vor mir her in Richtung Küche wackelte.

„Hast du was gesagt?", rief Harry aus dem Bad und ich hörte, wie die Dusche abgestellt wurde.

„Was machen wir heute mit Nathan?", rief ich zurück und hob Harrys Sohn auf den Arm angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich heute noch in der Küche ankommen wollte. Nathan war mit dem beschleunigten Transportweg jedoch alles andere als einverstanden und stimmte sofort lautes Protestgeheul an, so dass ich Harrys Antwort nicht verstand.

Ich setzte den wild um sich schlagenden Nathan schließlich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung in der Küche ab und zog es der Einfachheit halber vor, uns das Frühstück fertig zu zaubern. Nathan war noch immer bockig, ließ sich aber von dem umherschwebenden Frühstückscerealien ablenken.

Harry hatte es offenbar endlich geschafft seine Morgentoilette zu beenden und erschien in der Küchentür. „So, jetzt noch mal, ich hab kein Wort mitgekriegt, von dem, was du gesagt hast." Er gab Nathan im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Was… wir… heute mit Nathan machen? Ich muss an die ARBEIT!"

„Oh, hab ich dir das gestern Abend nicht gesagt?" Er schaute mich erstaunt an und fing eine der Tassen auf, die in Richtung des Tisches schwebten.

„Nein, offenbar nicht, sonst würde ich nicht fragen." Mir kam der nicht unwesentliche Gedanke, dass ich Harry darüber informieren sollte, dass ich solch nervtötenden Debatten am frühen Morgen nicht ausstehen konnte. Allerdings nahmen seine nächsten Worte den Wind aus den Segeln meines Ärgers.

„Selbst schuld, wenn du mich schon im Garten verführst brauchst du dich nicht zu beschweren, wenn ich hinterher keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann." Er grinste mich zweideutig an und aus irgendeinem Grund war mir plötzlich ziemlich warm. Ich beging den Fehler an den vorangegangenen Abend und sein Ende zu denken und somit fiel mein Versuch weiterhin den Morgenmuffel zu mimen eher kläglich aus.

„Was ist also mit Nathan?", murrte ich, hob Nathan in sein Stühlchen und ließ mich müde auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

Harry sagte, er habe sich ein paar Tage freigekommen und lachte mich für meine Miesepetrigkeit aus. So sehr ich ihn auch liebte, DAS gefiel mir trotzdem nicht. Versuchsweise bedachte ich ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Leider zeigte dies nicht die geringste Wirkung. Stattdessen hatte Harry noch die Frechheit mir liebevoll die Wange zu tätscheln und mich darüber zu unterrichten, dass ich unheimlich süß sei, wenn ich schmollte.

„Ich bin nicht süß!", informierte ich ihn und langte nach dem Kaffee. Nathan nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und patschte mit seinen ewig klebrigen Fingerchen auf meinen sauberen Hemdsärmel. Ich zog eine Schnute und Harry lachte noch lauter.

„Merlin im Himmel! Ein Potter am Morgen ist ja schon schlimm, aber ihr beide zusammen seid wirklich jenseits der Grenze alles Erträglichen", murrte ich und stand auf um mein Hemd sauber zu hexen. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Kaffeetasse und machte mich auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer um meine Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen. Ich wollte gerade noch irgendeine Bemerkung über fehlenden frühmorgendlichen Frieden und die Konsequenzen für meine persönliche Befindlichkeit verlieren, als ich hörte, wie Harry mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme zu Nathan sagte: „So zickig war er morgens schon in der Schule, Nathan, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und dafür hab ich ihn damals schon geliebt."

Ich stockte mitten im Schritt und konnte gar nicht glauben, was ich da gehört hatte. Mit eine breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und stürmisch klopfendem Herzen trat ich schließlich in mein noch etwas spartanisch eingerichtetes Arbeitszimmer. Nun, der erste Arbeitstag fing jedenfalls schon einmal gut an.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später verabschiedete ich mich mit einem Kuss von Harry und einem Winken - aus Angst um meine saubere Kleidung - von Nathan.

~~*~~

Ich apparierte vor den Eingang des Zentrallabors für magische Erforschung der Muggelmedizin, ein ultramoderner, sechsstöckiger Betonklotz, dessen Design einen Preis für sein futuristisches Aussehen bekommen hatte. Ich wusste zwar, dass dieses Labor mit Abstand eines der technisch fortschrittlichsten Laboratorien in der westlichen Hemisphäre war, was die Preisrichter beim Verleihen des Designpreises geritten hatte, konnte ich mir jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Das Ding war einfach nur hässlich!

Der gesamte Gebäudekomplex war merkwürdig verschachtelt, mit immer wieder von schmalen Fenstern durchbrochenen Kuben, wirkte es insgesamt schief und instabil. Nun ja, ich trat durch die leise zischenden Schiebetüren in die Lobby, ich war nicht hier, um die Architektur zu beurteilen.

Offensichtlich erwartete man mich schon, denn eine hochgewachsenen, atemberaubende rothaarige Schönheit erhob sich von ihrem Platz und kam mir mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen, kaum dass ich den ersten Schritt ins Gebäude getan hatte.

„Dr. Malfoy?!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen angenehm tiefen Timbre.

Höflich lächelnd ergriff ich die dargebotene Hand und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Die Rothaarige lächelte geschmeichelt, ihr Händedruck war fest und selbstsicher. „Ich bin Mae Duchess-Longenstine de Marples."

Gütiger Himmel, wer dachte sich denn solche Namen aus??

„Nennen Sie mich Mae." Ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und entblößte die perfektesten Zähne, die ich bei einem menschlichen Lebewesen jemals gesehen hatte.

„Gerne, Mae. Selbstverständlich nur wenn Sie mich Draco nennen." Ja, nun, obgleich ich die geschwollene Redeweise der Hocharistokratie der magischen Welt nicht wirklich mochte, wusste ich mich zu benehmen. Mae war zweifellos ein Abstamm des Zaubereradels. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich meine Mutter nach dieser Frau mit dem fürchterlichen Nachnamen fragen, nicht, dass ich am Ende noch mit ihr über 27 Kellerlöcher verwandt wäre.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Draco, alles was in diesen Laboratorien Rang und Namen hat erwartet Sie schon. Ihre letzten beiden Tränken waren wirklich sensationell."

Den geschäftlichen Smalltalk erwidernd, folgte ich Mae zu den magischen Fahrstühlen, die uns in die oberste Etage brachten. Offensichtlich hatte Mae nicht gelogen, was mein Empfangskomitee anbelangte, denn innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten schüttelte ich so viele Hände, dass ich schon das erste Ziehen einer Sehnenscheidentzündung im Handgelenk verspürte.

Was dann folgte war nicht wirklich überraschend. Man führte mich in den verschiedenen Forschungsabteilungen herum, was mir noch mehr Händeschütteln einbrachte, und erläuterte das generelle Arbeitsziel des staatlich geförderten Forschungsprogramms.

Mae wich nicht von meiner Seite und obgleich sie eine wirklich schöne, offenbar sehr gebildete Frau war, hoffte ich, dass sie mir nicht als Assistentin zugedacht war, denn die gute Dora mit ihrer direkten und teilweise unverschämten Art war mir hundertmal lieber als dieses gertenschlanke fürchterlich höfliche Geschöpf.

Zu guter Letzt ging es in einen dezent beleuchteten Korridor, der die heimelige Atmosphäre eines Bestattungsinstitutes verbreitete. Dicke Teppiche verschluckten unsere Schritte, schwere Vorhänge verdunkelten die Fenster und selbst die Tapete wirkte gediegen und schwer.

Vor einer matt schimmernden Mahagonitür blieb Mae stehen und ich kam nicht umhin zu lächeln, als sie auf die kupfern schimmernden Letter an der Tür zeigte. „Forschungsabteilung II - Dr. Draco Malfoy". Klang nicht schlecht!

Mae öffnete die Tür und ich roch ihr leichtes Blumenparfüm, als ich an ihr vorüberging. Zu meiner Überraschung verbarg sich hinter besagter Mahagonitür nicht mein Büro, sondern ein kompletter Forschungskomplex mit vier mittelgroßen Laboratorien, welche mit riesigen Fenstern an den Empfangsbereich grenzten.

„Zu Ihrer Linken befindet sich die Personalküche, die Toiletten und die Umkleideräume. Der Empfangsbereich ist sozusagen mein Revier." Mae lächelte höflich. „Zu dem Kamin bekommen Sie noch eine Sonderlizenz des Flohnetzwerkbetreibers, doch dazu brauchen wir noch einen Netzhautscan Ihrer Augen. Das Vorzimmer für Ihr Büro ist die Tür zur Rechten und Ihr Büro liegt direkt dahinter. Man sagte mir, Ihre Assistentin käme nach?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, Sie hat noch einige Formalitäten des letzten Forschungsauftrages zu erledigen." Ich log ohne rot zu werden und spürte allen Ernstes eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach Dora.

„Kommen Sie, Draco, ich stelle Sie Ihrem Team vor."

~~*~~

Gegen Mittag hatte ich es endlich geschafft in meinem eigentlichen Büro anzukommen und ich kam nicht umhin beeindruckt zu sein. Mein Schreibtisch war geradezu monströs und aus zweifellos antikem Bestand. Die gesamte rückwärtige Wand war mit einem verflucht teuer aussehenden Regal bestückt und die Ausstattung an Büchern und Fachschriften hätte jedem Bibliothekar die Tränen des Neides in die Augen getrieben. Ein verspiegeltes Panoramafenster zeigte auf den Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes und die angrenzende Avenue. Davor war eine Sitzgruppe aus weißem, sehr weich aussehendem Leder arrangiert, dezent abgerundet durch einige Grünpflanzen an dekorativ günstigen Stellen. Alles in allem war ich mir sicher, dass Dora diese Zurschaustellung kapitalistischen Größenwahns aus tiefstem Herzen hassen würde.

Der Gedanke an Doras möglichen Kommentar ließ mich lächeln, während ich mich daran machte, meinen Arbeitsplatz für die nächste Zeit herzurichten. Mae erkundigte sich eine halbe Stunde später, ob ich sie mir einen Kaffee bringen dürfte. Dankbar nahm ich das Angebot an und war umso überraschter, als sie ganze 20 Sekunden später erneut an meine Tür klopfte.

„Draco, hier ist… Besuch für Sie."

Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie meinen unerwarteten Besuch eintreten lassen sollte.

Unerwarteter hätte der Besuch tatsächlich nicht sein können, denn anstatt eines fürchterlich wichtigen Abteilungsleiters, Sonderzauberers oder Ministeriums-beamten spazierte ein breit grinsender Blaise Zabini über den Flockati zu mir herein. Mae warf mir einen pikierten Blick zu und beeilte sich, die Tür hinter Blaise zu schließen.

„Was in aller Welt machst du denn hier? Nein, warte, zuerst will ich wissen, wie du reingekommen bist! Ich dachte, dieser Komplex unterliege gewissen Sicherheitsbestimmungen", ich starrte Blaise an, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und bemerkte erst, dass ich noch etwas in den Händen hielt, als ein Federkiel sich verselbständigte und mit einem sanften Plop auf einer Akte landete.

„Blöde Fragen, Malfoy. Erstens: Ich besuche meinen besten Freund an seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle! Zweitens: Ich habe erwähnt, dass ich ein enger Freund von dir bin und dank meines phantastischen Aussehens hat es die Empfangshexen aus ihren Zickenschläppchen gehauen und sie haben mich durchgelassen."

„Klar, selbstverständlich, wieso frage ich auch so dumm", erwiderte ich. Ich ahnte schon, was Blaise tatsächlich von mir wollte und ich war, gelinde gesagt, nicht erbaut darüber. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es wirklich dreist war schon am ersten Arbeitstag private Besucher zu empfangen.

„Hör mal, Blaise…", begann ich und wurde von einem weiteren Klopfen unterbrochen.

Mae kam mit einem Tablett, einer Kaffeekanne und zwei Tassen zurück, erkundigte sich, ob wir Milch, Karamell oder Zucker benötigten und zog sich schnell zurück, als wir verneinten.

„Alter, wie kannst du bei so einer Assistentin eigentlich nur eine Sekunde länger schwul bleiben?" Blaises Augen lagen auf meiner geschlossenen Bürotür, als könne er Maes lange Beine selbst durch die Wand erkennen.

„Ihr fehlen entscheidende Zentimeter", antwortete ich trocken. „Wirklich, Blaise, hättest du mich nicht zuhause besuchen können? Das ist mein erster Tag, ich muss arbeiten." Bedeutungsvoll wedelte ich mit einigen Unterlagen vor seinem Gesicht herum, selbstverständlich ohne den geringsten Erfolg.

„Bei dir zuhause kann ich aber nicht über Potter reden", sagte Blaise und das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen. Ungefragt schnappte er sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich rittlings drauf nieder. Seine blauen Augen lagen forschend auf meinem Gesicht.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich ebenfalls. Ich kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut und er bedeutete für mich, dass ich einem Verhör meines besten Freundes nicht entkommen konnte. „Also gut, schieß los." Spontane Koffein-entzugserscheinungen veranlasste mich dazu, nach der Kanne zu greifen. Blaise nickte seine Zustimmung, als ich ihn fragend ansah und so schenkte ich uns beiden ein.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?" Er nahm mir die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie umständlich vor sich ab.

Nun war ich doch verwirrt und blinzelte mehrmals, bevor ich antwortete: „Gut. Sehr gut. Aber das kannst du dir doch denken, also was soll der Mist, Blaise?" Natürlich wusste ich, dass Blaise wissen wollte, wie die Dinge zwischen mir uns Harry standen. Allerdings hätte ich doch etwas mehr Zurückhaltung erwartete, immerhin war meine neue Beziehung nicht einmal eine Woche alt.

„Und wie läuft´s mit Potter?", fragte Blaise und nahm seine Tasse wieder in die Hand.

Aha, soviel also zum Thema Zurückhaltung! Mir ging der lauernde Unterton in seiner Frage auf die Nerven, andererseits war ich es Blaise wohl schuldig ihm solche Fragen nachzusehen. Immerhin war er derjenige, der es ausbaden musste, wenn ich Kummer wegen Harry hatte.

„Phantastisch", antwortete ich und konnte mir bei dem Gedanken an Harry trotz Blaises unverschämter Ausfragerei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Besonders wenn ich an unser gestriges Quidditchspiel dachte.

„Hmmm, weißt du, ich hab heute zufällig seine Assistentin im Ministerium getroffen…"

Oh, ich konnte mir durchaus vorstellen, wie dieser Zufall aussah. Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise solange an Harrys Bürotür gehämmert, bis sich endlich jemand erbarmte und den armen Irren anhörte.

„Sag bloß", erwiderte ich und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Blaise schien einzusehen, dass er mit seinen Spielchen nicht weit kam und seufzte. „Gut, hör zu, ich weiß, dass du das gerade jetzt nicht hören willst, ok? Lass es mich als dein Freund bitte trotzdem sagen."

Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee und schaute Blaise erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, Potters Assistentin - ziemlich hübsches Ding übrigens - hat mir erzählt, dass Harry sich im vergangenen Jahr so gut wie nie freigekommen hat und plötzlich sei er gestern im Büro erschienen und hätte Urlaub beantragt. Außerdem hat Nathalie, meine Süße redet übrigens gerade wieder mit mir, Granger mit Potters Frau in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Ich meine, ich wollte dir das nur erzählen, weil du ja jetzt quasi außerhalb wohnst und…"

„Harry wohnt bei mir, Blaise. Er hat sich freigenommen weil wir noch niemanden haben der auf Nathan aufpasst." Ich schmunzelte über den vollkommen fassungslosen Blick, welchen ich auf mein Statement von Blaise erntete.

„Er… er… du wohnst mit Potter ZUSAMMEN?"

Ich nickte zufrieden und grinste in meinem Kaffee.

„Aber… also wohnst du doch noch in London… wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er gleich zu dir zieht, ich meine, was ist mit Rogers Krempel und…"

„Nein, Blaise, Harry ist mit nach Kalifornien gekommen." Und wieder kam ich in den erstaunlichen Genuss einem sprachlosen Blaise Zabini gegenüberzusitzen. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, war dies erst ein einziges Mal in der Menschheitsgeschichte passiert und das war, während ich ihm beichtete, dass ich Gryffindors Goldjungen im Trophäenzimmer flachgelegt hatte.

„Trink deinen Kaffee, Blaise. Koffein!!", neckte ich ihn, als er nach 30 Sekunden noch immer nicht geblinzelt hatte.

Blaise schien sich tatsächlich daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Tasse in den Händen hielt, denn er hob sie an die Lippen, nur um sie doch gleich wieder sinken zu lassen. „Warte, warte, Draco, das muss ich erstmal verdauen! Potter taucht vor zwei Tagen bei dir auf, stellt nach all den Jahren plötzlich fest, dass er es doch mit dir versuchen will. Du schmeißt Roger raus und brennst mit Harry Potter nach Kalifornien durch?"

„Du hast vergessen, dass ich den Kaufvertrag für das Herrenhaus gecancelt habe und stattdessen das Haus mit dem Quidditchplatz gekauft hab."

„Du… du hast WAS?"

„Blaise, langsam machst du mir echt Angst. Wo bleiben die blöden Sprüche??"

„Habt ihr es schon auf dem Quidditchplatz getrieben?", Blaise' fand offenbar langsam zu seinem normalen Geisteszustand zurück.

Meine Antwort verhinderte ein weiteres Mal, dass Blaise seine Tasse endlich an die Lippen bekam. „Ja, gestern Nacht. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Blaises Gesicht breit und ich nahm an, dass er den Schock wohl endlich verdaut hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trank endlich von seinem Kaffee, nur um sofort angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen: „Bah, was ist denn das für ein Gesöff? Rennbesen-Abwasch-Wasser oder was?"

Ich lachte ihn aus: „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ich bin den ersten Tag hier, komm in zwei Wochen wieder, dann hab ich Mae beigebracht was richtiger Kaffee ist."

„Hmmm, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich ihr noch andere englische Sitten beibringen würde?" Blaise wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Blaise Zabini! Du bist quasi schon verheiratet und Vater von einem halben Dutzend Mini-Zabinis! Reiß dich mal am Riemen!", schalt ich ihn neckend. Ich nahm seine leicht sexistischen Sprüche ohnehin nicht ernst. Auch wenn Blaise es nur selten zugab, doch er liebte seine Freundin Nathalie so abgöttisch, dass ich ihm die nackte Mae auf den Bauch hätte binden können und er hätte sie wahrscheinlich nach dem Wetterbericht der nächsten Woche gefragt. Selbstverständlich durfte das niemand wissen, immerhin hatte Blaise einen Ruf als Herzensbrecher zu verlieren.

„Apropos Nachwuchs. Wie lebt es sich denn mit zwei Potters unter einem Dach?"

Ich dachte einen Moment sehnsüchtig an meine morgendliche Ruhe, die ich immerhin über 3 Jahrzehnte hatte genießen dürfen. „Glaub mir, völlig anders, als du dir jemals vorstellen würdest. Nathan ist genau so ein Dickkopf wie sein Vater und leider kein Langschläfer."

„Ach, du meinst du kannst deine weibischen Morgenrituale nicht mehr ausleben?"

Nun war es an Blaise mich auszulachen, als ich einen Flunsch zog.

„Und du kannst mit diesem kleinen Quälgeist leben?" Blaise wurde ernst und betrachtete mich ziemlich interessiert. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dies nicht nur auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen sei, dass er sich mich nicht beim Windelwechseln vorstellen konnte.

„Auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst, aber ja. Gestern war ich den ganzen Tag allein mit Nathan und - ich kann es selbst kaum fassen - aber es hat mir wirklich gefallen. Natürlich mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Nathans Dad mich abends für meinen Babysitterdienst entschädigt hat." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und Blaise lachte.

„Na, wenn du es schon verkraften kannst mit so einem Kurzbeiner zusammenzuleben sollte ich vielleicht wirklich mal darüber nachdenken meiner Süßen endlich einen Antrag zu machen." Blaise wich meinem Blick aus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Tassenrand.

„Mach es, Blaise. Du liebst sie doch, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und sah plötzlich ziemlich hilflos aus. „Ja, schon. Aber was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

„Das weißt du so auch nicht", antwortete ich und war erstaunt darüber, welche Wendung unser Gespräch genommen hatte. Zum ersten Mal kam mir in den Sinn, dass Blaise seine angebliche Sorge um mich vielleicht nur als Vorwand gebraucht hatte, um genau auf dieses Thema zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Hm, stimmt schon. Ich…", er brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. „Himmel noch eins, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich so anstelle. Wenn du und Potter es tatsächlich geschafft habt zusammen zu kommen, sollte es für mich als ganz normaler Heterosexueller doch auch drin sein, oder?"

„Nett, wie du deine Beleidigung gegen Schwule verpackst", kommentierte ich trocken.

„Hast du ihm schon gesagt, dass ich ihm das Herz rausreiße und in Scheiben an die Doxys meiner Nachbarin verfüttern werde, wenn er dir noch mal wehtut?"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Blaise.", antwortete ich lachend.

Nachdem wir uns noch eine halbe Stunde über Merlin und die Welt unterhalten hatten, schmiss ich Blaise mit dem Versprechen hinaus, bald eine Einweihungsfete in meinem neuen Heim zu veranstalten.

Mae kam umgehend herein, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend meiner neuen Mitarbeiter. So verbrachte ich den Rest des Tages bei wirklich hochinteressanten Gespräche darüber, wie wir unsere angedachten Studien in die Tat würden umsetzen können.

~~*~~

Es war schon nach acht, als ich mich endlich loseisen konnte und das Gebäude verließ um apparieren zu können.

Harry saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher als ich ankam. „Ich bin hier!", rief er, als ich mit dem typischen Ploppen der Apparation erschien.

Ich legte meinen Umhang ab, zog die Schuhe aus und folgte seiner Stimme. Er hatte sich auf die Couch geflegelt und zappte scheinbar ziellos durch die Kanäle. Als ich eintrat huschte sein Blick zu mir und er lächelte. „Hi…!"

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter um mir meinen Begrüßungskuss abzuholen, welchen Harry mir nur allzu gern zu geben schien, denn der einfache Kuss artete zu einer mittelschweren Knutscherei aus, bevor ich mich etwas widerwillig von ihm losmachen konnte. „Wo ist Nathan?"

„Schon im Bett, wir waren den ganzen Tag draußen und nach dem Bad war er so k. o., dass ich ihn gleich ins Bett gesteckt hab", berichtete Harry schmunzelnd. Offenbar gefiel es ihm, dass ich nach seinem Sohn fragte. Er wollte mich wieder zu sich hinunterziehen, doch ich widersetze mich. „Entschuldige, ich muss erstmal duschen."

„Ok", antwortete er und ich war perplex, wie schnell er sich wieder seiner Fernbedienung widmete. Etwas irritiert machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, nur um wenige Augenblicke später einen halben Herzkasper zu bekommen, als Harry in voller Montur in der Duschkabine erschien.

„Himmelherrschaftsdonnerlüttchen! Musst du mich immer so erschrecken, Potter?", stieß ich nach Luft schnappend aus und versuchte meinen wild rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dieser Kerl machte mich mit seiner Angewohnheit selbst im Haus ständig zu apparieren wirklich wahnsinnig!

Harry grinste mich selbstgefällig an. „Für einen Slytherin bist du verdammt schreckhaft."

Ich knurrte eine bösartige Antwort, die irgendwie nicht den beabsichtigten Effekt hatte, denn im nächsten Moment wurde ich am Kragen gepackt, in die Duschkabine gezerrt und an die kalten Fliesen gepresst. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass ich nicht einmal versuchte zu protestieren, denn Harry, der sich warm und sinnlich in meine Arme drängte war eine aufgeschobene Dusche allemal wert.

Eine sehr erregende halbe Stunde und einen Berg durchweichter Klamotten später folgte ich Harry aus dem Badezimmer mit dem Versprechen, er habe Abendessen gemacht.

Wir schaufelten uns einen Berg Essen auf die Teller und verzogen uns ins Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte den Kamin entzündet und das heimelige Knacken der glimmenden Holzscheite empfing uns in einer Welle aus Wärme. Wir setzen und nah beieinander auf die Couch und begannen zu essen.

Harry erkundigte sich nach meinem ersten Arbeitstag und ich berichtete in groben Zügen, welch Überraschungen mich erwartet hatten. Ich erzählte auch von Blaises Besuch und seiner offensichtlichen Unsicherheit bezüglich einer Heirat.

Harry brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande: „Da kann ich jetzt schlecht was zu sagen, oder? Aber wenn er sie so liebt, wie du sagst…" Harrys Blick wurde melancholisch. „…wenn ich Ginny so geliebt hätte… vergiss es."

Ich sagte nichts dazu, doch mein Herz setzte zu einer Sturzfahrt in Richtung meiner Kniekehlen an. Ich hätte ihn gern gezwungen weiterzusprechen. Was wäre denn, wenn er Ginny so geliebt hätte? Sollte das bedeuten, dass er noch immer an ihr hing? Dass er vielleicht noch immer nicht wusste, was er wirklich wollte? Schnell beschäftigte ich mich wieder mit meinem Essen, das mir jedoch plötzlich nicht mehr so recht schmecken wollte.

Mir fiel ein, dass auch Blaise Ginny erwähnt hatte und ich murmelte in mein Essen: „Blaise meinte Ginny wäre wieder in London."

Sofern ich eine überraschte Reaktion von Harry erwartete wurde ich enttäuscht. Er zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und antwortete, dass es schon traurig sei, dass sie sich nicht nach ihrem Sohn erkundigen würde. Dennoch konnte ich den kleinen nagenden Zweifel, der es sich in meinem Hinterkopf bequem gemacht hatte, nicht völlig ignorieren.

Wir aßen eine Weile schweigend, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob mir diese Stille unangenehm sein sollte. Harry schien nicht so zu empfinden, denn sein Knie berührte mein Bein und er stützte sich auf meinem Oberschenkel ab, als er nach seinem Glas griff.

Erneut hallte Blaise's Stimme durch meine Gedanken: „…erst vor zwei Tagen… und du brennst schon mit Harry Potter nach Kalifornien durch…"

Ja, das hatte ich getan. Ich hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und jetzt konnte ich nur hoffen, dass sich diese Karte nicht als Bluff herausstellte. Ich schob mein Essen auf dem Teller von einer Seite auf die Andere.

„Du musst übrigens nicht abessen, wenn du es nicht magst, Draco", ich sah auf und Harry lächelte mich so spitzbübisch an, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Dennoch bemerkte er, dass es nicht ganz echt war. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ach, nichts, wahrscheinlich nur die vielen neuen Eindrücke…", für eine Lüge klang das sogar ganz plausibel.

Harry beugte sich vor und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich muss zum Frisör…", sagte ich unsinnigerweise.

„Mir gefällt es so. Du hast sie genauso lang wie in unserer ersten Nacht", flüsterte Harry und der mitschwingende Ton in seiner Stimme ließ mich aufschauen. Er sah mich an und das Kaminfeuer flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen. Ich konnte den Blick, mit welchem er mich bedachte, nicht deuten, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er durch mich hindurch glitt, nur um direkt auf meine Seele zu treffen.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Kamin röhrend zum Leben erwachte und zu meinem größten Erstaunen ein flammender Elfenkopf erschien. „Dr. Draco Malfoy? Ist Dr. Draco Malfoy jetzt anwesend?"

Harry seufzte und antwortete an meiner statt: „Ja, ist er."

Der Elfenkopf schaute sich scheinbar blicklos im Zimmer um und schaffte es endlich uns zu fokussieren. „Wie lautet also die Antwort?"

Ich verstand gar nichts und wieder antwortete Harry: „Ich sagte doch, dass wir morgen früh Bescheid geben."

„Der Auftraggeber wünscht aber eine sofortige Antwort", widersprach der Feuerkopf. Die langen Ohren wackelten und ließen kleine Funken in den Raum stieben.

„Das ist mir völlig egal, er kriegt die Antwort morgen früh und keine Sekunde früher. Und sollte er uns heute noch einmal belästigen kann er sich schon auf eine Ministeriumseule wegen anhaltender Nötigung freuen!"

„Sehr wohl, Harry Potter, Sir", sagte die nun sehr unglücklich klingende Elfenstimme und der Feuerkopf verschwand. Alles was zurückblieb waren die langsam niederbrennenden Holzscheite.

Harry schaute mich entschuldigend an und stellte seinen Teller ab. „Tut mir leid, ich muss dir ja noch etwas Unerfreuliches erzählen."

„Seit wann genau nimmst du Nachrichten für mich entgegen? Ich dachte immer, der Elfenservice sei an die direkte Zustellung gebunden." Ich hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich verärgert klingen wollen, aber ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand meine Nachrichten empfing und ich quasi nur durch Zufall davon erfuhr. Roger hätte sich so etwas niemals getraut, selbst Blaise war nicht suizidgefährdet genug um solche eine Frechheit zu versuchen.

Harry wurde leicht rot um die Nase. „Ähm, ja, normalerweise hätte ich das auch nicht gemacht, aber lass mich von Anfang erzählen, dann verstehst du es hoffentlich."

Da war ich mir zwar nicht so sicher, aber da ich endlich wissen wollte, was los war blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als auf Harrys Bericht zu warten.

„Ich war gerade mit Nathan beim Essen, als zwei Elfen aus dem Kamin gestolpert kamen und nach dir gefragt haben. Ich hab ganz artig gesagt, dass du an der Arbeit bist und erst heute Abend wiederkommen wirst. Dann sind sie verschwunden und ich dachte, die Sache wäre erledigt. Es hat ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gedauert, dann kam tatsächlich eine der beiden Elfen zurück, zusammen mit einer Kiste voller Doxys und - glaub es oder glaub es nicht - einem Irrwicht!" Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Jedenfalls sagte der Elf wieder sein Sprüchlein, dass er vom Elfenservice und so komme und eine Nachricht für dich hätte. Ich hab also noch mal gesagt, dass du an der Arbeit bist und dann hat dieser kleine Dreckskerl doch tatsächlich die Kiste aufgemacht und die Viecher freigelassen! Und dann sagte er auch noch, er habe auch für mich eine Nachricht, nämlich von Roger…", Harry verzog das Gesicht ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ich da zu hören bekam.

„Ich will jetzt nicht wörtlich wiederholen, was er mir alles an den Kopf geschmissen hat, aber die Beschimpfungen, die wir uns in Hogwarts drauf hatten waren wirklich harmlos dagegen. Ich meine, ich fand's lächerlich, als ob ich Probleme mit den Doxys gehabt hätte. Nein, was mich wirklich sauer gemacht hat war, dass der Irrwicht es gleich auf Nathan abgesehen hat. Der Kleine hat so einen fürchterlichen Schrecken bekommen, dass seine Magie völlig verrückt gespielt hat und sämtliche Scheiben in der Küche zu Bruch gegangen sind."

„Er hat was gemacht?", fragte ich perplex und ließ die Gabel sinken.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich hab den Elfen samt seinen kleinen Freunden zurückgeschickt und deinem Ex mitteilen lassen, dass er die Antwort morgen bekommt und dass ich ihn zu einer Ratte hexen und als Haustier in unserem Schlafzimmer halten werde, wenn er es noch einmal wagt sich in irgendeiner Weise meinem Sohn zu nähern."

Angesichts der Tatsachen konnte ich Harrys Wut verstehen. Dennoch machte mich Rogers Verhalten absolut fassungslos.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, ob es dir Recht ist, wenn ich dem Elfen gesagt hätte, wo Rogers Sachen sind, deswegen hab ich sie halt auf morgen vertröstet." Harry warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung Kamin: „Aber offensichtlich interessiert das niemanden. Ich werde den Kamin sperren und heute Nacht einen Apparationsschutz um das Haus legen."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte und Harry deutete mein Schweigen falsch. Er schaute mich entschuldigend an: „Es sei denn, du hast etwas dagegen… oder hätte ich den Elfen die Sachen doch mitgeben sollen?"

„Nein… Nein, natürlich nicht. Da musst du dich wohl am allerwenigsten drum kümmern. Ich… weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass er den Elfenservice damit beauftragt und dann noch so eine merkwürdige Rache-Nummer abzieht. So kenne ich Roger gar nicht." Und das stimmte. Irgendwie war ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass er selbst seine Sachen abholen würde und sich mir eventuell die Gelegenheit bot mich noch einmal bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sicherlich wollte ich - weiß Merlin - nichts an der Situation ändern, doch meine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Roger redeten mir ein, dass ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen sollte. Ich wollte ihm klarmachen, dass ich ihn geliebt hatte. Nur eben nicht so sehr wie Harry.

„Na ja, ich denke, ich kann das schon verstehen. Sieh mal, Draco, wenn er wirklich denkt, dass er nur ein Ersatz für mich war, warum sollte er sich dann noch mal mit dir treffen wollen?" Harry schnappte sich ein Köpfchen Rosenkohl von meinem Teller und zerkaute es bedächtig.

„Du hast bestimmt recht… ich dachte nur, dass ich noch mal mit ihm reden könnte oder so." Ich stellte den halbvollen Teller ab. Mir war der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Nathan es ausbaden musste, dass mein Ex sich in Rachegelüsten erging, machte mich rasend vor Wut.

Harry beobachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln, er sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch stattdessen senkte er nur den Blick. Ein Knacken im Kamin ließ uns aufschauen, doch es war lediglich ein abgebrannter Holzscheit, der in sich zusammenfiel.

Schließlich seufzte Harry und legte mir die Hand auf dem Arm. „Draco, ich weiß, das willst du nicht hören, aber ich muss es einfach sagen."

Sein ernster Tonfall überraschte mich und als ich aufblickte sah ich, dass sich Besorgnis in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, okay? Ich weiß, es klingt furchtbar klischeehaft, aber bei abservierten Ex-Partnern weiß man nie und so wie es aussieht ist Roger noch nicht mit dir fertig."

Seine Besorgnis gefiel mir. Ich umschloss seine Finger mit meiner Hand und strich langsam mit dem Daumen darüber. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Roger ist mehr ein Squib als ein Zauberer und hey, hast du schon vergessen? Ich, Draco, Sohn eines Todessers? Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen."

Trotz meines neckenden Tonfalls änderte sich nichts an Harrys ernstem Blick und ich begriff, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machte. „Harry.", sagte ich leise und ein verlegenes Grinsen wischte die Besorgnis aus seiner Miene. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich sehe alles immer zu schwarz."

„Bei deiner Vergangenheit ist das auch kein Wunder", antwortete ich und beugte mich zu ihm hinüber um ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte nach Gemüse und meine Eifersucht löste sich einmal mehr in Luft auf. Wie immer, wenn ich ihn berührte.

Schließlich trugen wir unser Geschirr in die Küche und verriegelten alle Türen und den Kamin. Harry sprach einen Zauber, der unser Haus und das Grundstück mit einer Schutzglocke umgab, in die es kein Hineinkommen gab. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne dass wir etwas bemerkt hätten. Es stimmte mich unsagbar traurig, dass wir unser neues Heim gleich mit solch schweren Schutzzaubern belegen mussten.

Harry schien meine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er umarmte mich und sagte, dass es ja nur vorübergehend sei, bis wir sicher waren, dass Roger sich beruhigt hatte.

Wir gingen zu Bett.

Nach einer Stunde stand ich wieder auf, weil ich mich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte. Ich beschloss Roger zu schreiben. So wie es aussah, musste ich die ganze Angelegenheit etwas forcieren. Ich redete mir ein, dass es daran lag, dass ich Roger endlich vergessen wollte. Die Wahrheit war wohl eher, dass ich Angst hatte Harry zu verlieren, wenn Roger uns nicht in Ruhe ließ. Und ich hätte Harry nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen können, immerhin hatte er auch einen Sohn, den er beschützen musste.

So saß ich im Wohnzimmer und starrte minutenlang auf das leere Pergament hinunter, welches einmal ein Brief an Roger werden sollte.

Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich schreiben sollte. Oder wie ich anfangen sollte. Oder was genau ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde mir klar, dass es nichts gab, was ich Roger zu sagen hatte. Außer eventuell Vorwürfe darüber, dass seine alberne Rachsucht eine kleines Kind halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

Auch Entschuldigungen darüber, dass ich nicht so für ihn empfinden konnte, wie er es für mich tat, würden angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nun mit Harry zusammenlebte wie fadenscheinige Lügen klingen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir die Lust mich zu entschuldigen gründlich vergangen war. Auch den Gedanken ihm zu schreiben, dass ich ihn tatsächlich geliebt hatte, verwarf ich wieder. Es wäre wohl kaum ein Trost für Roger, denn verlassen hatte ich ihn dennoch. Außerdem nahm ich an, dass er meinen Worten sowieso keinen Glauben schenken würde.

Ich seufzte und ließ mich in die Sofakissen zurücksinken. Obwohl ich mit Harry glücklich war, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, nagte diese ungeklärte Trennung an mir. Und Rogers Verhalten zeigte ja, dass er es auch nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass eventuell Craig Falten hinter diesem sonderbaren Verhalten steckte. Immerhin wären die Doxys und der Irrwicht genau nach Craigs Geschmack und dumm genug zu glauben, ich würde nicht mit solche einfachen magischen Wesen fertig werden, deutete ja geradezu überdeutlich auf Craig hin.

Interessanterweise musste ich jetzt, da es endgültig aus war zwischen uns, auch an die guten Zeiten mit Roger denken, was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, unter dem Strich kam immer dasselbe heraus. Ich hatte Roger belogen und solange an der langen Leine gehalten, bis Harry sich für mich entschieden hatte, dann konnte ich ihn gar nicht schnell genug loswerden. Mit jedem Moment wurde mir klarer, dass Roger wirklich jedes Recht dazu hatte auf mich wütend zu sein.

Erneut griff ich nach der Schreibfeder. Also gut, so schwer es auch war, wir mussten ein Auskommen finden.

Und so schrieb ich nicht einmal sonderlich viel. Ich teilte Roger höflich aber distanziert mit, dass ich seine Sachen in mein Loft in London hatte bringen lassen und dass wir uns dort jederzeit treffen konnten oder er mir sagen sollte, wo ich alles hinschicken sollte.

Nach längerem Überlegen setzte ich schließlich doch noch einen letzten Satz darunter, in dem ich ihn um eine letzte Aussprache und gleichzeitig darum bat mich nicht weiter mit solch albernen ‚Mitbringseln` zu belästigen.

Eigentlich war ich nicht sonderlich erpicht auf eine Antwort.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Chapter VII - Kismet


	17. Chapter 16 Kismet

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

so, hier kommt *ächz*, ich glaube das längste Chap bisher und... sagen wir mal so, ich will eigentlich gar nicht zuviel vorher sagen.

Mein heißer Dank geht diesmal an: **Reinadoreen, muse, Leni4888 und zissy**

Ein besonderes Danke geht an **Little Whisper** und **descartes**, die sich durch meine haarsträubende Zeichensetzung quälen mussten und mittlerweile wahrscheinlich nur noch von Kommas und Anführungszeichen träumen *g*.

Diesmal bin ich besonders gespannt auf Eure Reviews, Heuler und sonstige Mittelungen *fies grins*.

Viel Spaß, hoffentlich bis nächste Woche und bitte reviewt fleißig.

Eure Cassie

**Chapter VII - Kismet**

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you 

_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)  
_

_Draco_

Rogers Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Kaum dass mein Wecker mich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Land der Träume gerissen hatte, hämmerte auch schon eine ungeduldige Eule an unser Schlafzimmerfenster.

Harry murrte im Halbschlaf und drehte sich auf den Bauch. So blieb mir nichts anders übrig, als selbst aus dem warmen Bett zu kriechen, um das Federvieh einzulassen. Glücklicherweise war dieses Exemplar weit weniger bissig als die letzte Boteneule, die Roger mit einer Nachricht an mich geschickt hatte. Problemlos konnte ich ihr den Brief abnehmen, ich bestach sie mit einem Eulenkeks bevor sie wieder davon sauste, offenbar erwartete Roger keine Antwort von mir.

Als ich das Pergament entfaltet hatte und die knappe Nachricht überflog, wusste ich, warum Roger keine Antwort erwartete. Er teilte mir mit, dass er mich nie wieder sehen wollte und ich sollte den Elfen gefälligst seine Sachen aushändigen, damit er ‚die Sache' endlich vergessen konnte. Seine Wut überraschte mich noch immer, denn sie war so untypisch für ihn. Oder sollte ich mich all die Jahre tatsächlich in Roger getäuscht haben? Irgendwie bezweifelte ich es.

Ich schloss das Fenster und warf einen Blick auf Harry, der, das Gesicht halb in die Kissen gedrückt, leise vor sich hinschnarchte. Mit leisem Bedauern beschloss ich ihn nicht zu wecken, suchte so leise es ging meine Kleidung zusammen und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Auf meinem Weg nach unten warf ich noch einen kontrollierenden Blick in Nathans Zimmer und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Nathan lag auf dem Bauch, in beinahe derselben Lage wie Harry und gab leise schnurchelnde Geräusche von sich. Kopfschüttelnd über diese frappierende Ähnlichkeit schloss ich die Tür wieder und ging nach unten.

Ich kochte ungestört Kaffee, blätterte mäßig interessiert im Tagespropheten, hinterließ eine Nachricht beim Elfenservice, dass ich mich heute Abend mit ihnen in meinem Londoner Loft treffen würde, um Rogers Sachen auszuhändigen, trank noch mehr ungestörten Kaffee und fühlte mich einsam. Schlussendlich konnte ich meinen Aufbruch nicht länger hinaufschieben, auch wenn ich Harry gern noch gesehen hätte.

Ich hinterließ ihm eine kurze Nachricht, dass ich ihn in seinem wohlverdienten Urlaub nicht hatte wecken wollen und machte mich auf den Weg an die Arbeit.

~~*~~

Ziemlich genau 9,5 Stunden später kam ich das erste Mal wieder dazu einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die erste Testreihe stand und ich war stolz darauf, wie gut ich mit dem Team gleich am ersten Tag zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Nun ließ ich mich müde vom stundenlangen Stehen in meinen Stuhl fallen und bedachte den Papierkram auf dem Schreibtisch mit einem bösartigen Blick. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies erst mein zweiter Tag war, wunderte es mich schon, dass sich zwei Stapel zu bearbeitende Akten und drei Stapel ungeöffnete Post vor mir auftürmten.

Seufzend machte ich mich daran die Post zu öffnen um mir wenigstens einen kurzen Überblick darüber zu verschaffen, was mich da erwartete. Nach dem 30. Brief gab ich entnervt auf und rief nach Mae.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das machte, doch kaum hatte sich mein Blick wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch gesenkt, klopfte es auch schon und Maes makelloses Gesicht schob sich durch den Türspalt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Dr. Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß, dass meine Assistentin noch nicht hier ist, aber wäre es Ihnen eventuell möglich meine Fanpost von der wirklich wichtigen Post zu trennen? Ich habe gerade den 29. Heiratsantrag in 30 Briefen bekommen." Mit einer entnervten Geste deutete ich auf meinen bereits jetzt überquellenden Abfallkorb.

Es überraschte mich, dass Mae leicht verlegen zu kichern begann und ich bedachte sie mit dem Blick, den ich immer für kleine, merkwürdige, pubertierende Mädchen reservierte. Sie wurde rot um ihr zartes Näschen und ich verstand endgültig nichts mehr.

„Ich fürchte, das hat mit dem Artikel in der Hexenwoche zu tun, Dr. Malfoy", sagte Mae und machte sich daran, die noch ungeöffneten Briefe zu einem ordentlichen Bündel zu hexen und vor sich herschweben zu lassen.

„Was denn für ein Artikel?", fragte ich perplex.

„Na, das Interview mit Ihrem Ex-Partner", war Maes Antwort, bevor die schwere Mahagonitür lautlos hinter ihr ins Schloss schwang.

Ich starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher und eine sehr, sehr dunkle Vorahnung sagte mir, ich sollte mir auf dem Heimweg eventuell eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche kaufen.

Leider gestaltete sich dieses Vorhaben als nahezu unmöglich und so gab ich nach dem dritten Zeitungstand, an welchem die Hexenwoche ausverkauft war, ich mir aber anzügliche Bemerkungen der Verkäufer anhören musste, entnervt auf. Ich war nahe daran meine Verabredung mit dem Elfenservice zu kippen, doch andererseits wollte ich es auch endlich hinter mich bringen und so apparierte ich nicht direkt nach Hause, sondern in mein Londoner Loft. Kaum dass ich angekommen war, röhrte der Kamin auch schon los und eine sehr unglücklich dreinblickende Elfe entstieg den grünen Flammen.

„Dr. Malfoy, Master, Sir", sagte sie betrachtete ihre großen Füße.

Ich zeigte ihr Rogers Sachen und stellte sicher, dass sie auch alles mitnahm. Mein Bedarf an einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit Roger, weil ich angeblich seine Sachen nicht herausgab, war verschwindend gering. Vorsorglich - irgendeine Ahnung sagte mir, dass ich mein Loft ansonsten nicht wieder erkennen würde - versiegelte ich den Kamin und legte einen schwarzmagischen Zeitzauber über die Wohnung. Nun würde der Elfenservice sich zwar beschweren aber damit konnte ich leben.

Nach einem letzten Blick in das verlassene Loft apparierte ich nach Hause. Mal sehen, ob Harry mir sagen konnte, von was für einem merkwürdigen Artikel Mae gesprochen hatte.

Schnell stellte ich fest, dass Harry schon Bescheid wusste. Und nicht nur er, denn neben Harry empfing mich ein wahres Empfangskomitee in unserer plötzlich sehr vollbesetzten Küche.

Blaise hockte neben meiner Mutter und fütterte Nathan, Dora unterhielt sich mit Harry und Severus warf mir einen Grabesblick zu, der meine düstersten Vorahnungen bestätigte.

„Hallo, Schatz", sagte meine Mutter lächelnd und sah auf.

Blaise begnügte sich mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und selbst Harry und Dora schmunzelten mich amüsiert an.

„Also gut, ich habe den Artikel noch nicht gelesen, dafür schmachtet mich meine Empfangsdame an wie ein verliebter Teenager! Gebt das verflixte Schundblättchen schon her, damit ich endlich weiß, warum ich mich gedemütigt fühle!", murrte ich miesepetrig und warf auffordernde Blick in die Runde.

Severus schnaubte und hielt mir mit spitzen Fingern ein schon ziemlich zerlesen aussehendes Exemplar der Hexenwoche hin. Seufzend griff ich danach, ließ meine Schuhe und meinen Umhang in den Flur schweben und erkundigte mich so höflich es meine Laune zuließ nach einem Kaffee.

Harry war gerade im Begriff nach der Kaffeekanne zu greifen, als ausgerechnet Severus einwarf: „Gebt ihm einen Whiskey."

Plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich den Artikel wirklich lesen wollte. Harrys Grinsen jedoch wurde noch breiter und er ließ tatsächlich - ich traute meinen Augen kaum - eine Whiskeyflasche und entsprechende Gläser heranschweben. Kommentarlos reichte er Severus eines der Gläser, das dieser fast dankbar annahm.

Klirrend landete ein Glas vor mir und Blaise übernahm den Part es mir bis zum Rand vollzuschütten. Mein Magen vollführte einen unangenehmen Salto und es wurde auch nicht besser, dass meine Mutter sich nicht sehr erfolgreich das Lachen verkniff.

Schicksalsergeben warf ich also einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Titelblatt. Gut, soweit war da jetzt nichts zu sehen, immerhin etwas.

„Seite 5, Doc", kommentierte Dora trocken und Severus stürzte seinen Whiskey hinunter.

Seite 5, Seite 5, ich schlug also Seite 5 auf und… nun ja… sagen wir mal, ich war selten einer Ohnmacht so nahe wie in jenem Moment. Meine Mutter und Blaise brachen in Gelächter aus, Severus griff nach der Whiskeyflasche und Harrys warme Hände legten sich tröstend auf meine Schulter.

Ich starrte sekundenlang auf besagte Seite 5 und 6, um genau zu sein, denn der Artikel zog sich über die ganze Doppelseite. Links oben prangte ein Bild von Roger im Rollkragenpulli, mit Tweedhosen, die ihn schlappe 10 Jahre älter aussehen ließen. Um genau zu sein, sah er aus wie der biedere Zauberantiquitätenhändler von nebenan.

Es folgte eine halbe Seite Text, der Überschrift entnahm ich, dass es sich um das Interview handelte.

Nun, ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich musste mich auch dem Rest der Seite widmen. Zuerst der ziemlich reißerischen Überschrift: „Dr. Draco Malfoy - Brillianter Kopf in heißem Körper."

Das war schlecht, ganz schlecht. Und das Bild daneben war noch viel schlechter! Meine Rechte griff nach dem Whiskeyglas und ich schüttete den Feuerwhiskey in nur zwei Schlucken hinunter. Ich war auf vieles gefasst gewesen, aber nicht darauf, ein Nacktfoto von mir in der Hexenwoche zu sehen, welches keinerlei Fragen mehr offen ließ.

Offenbar hatte Roger in seinen Erinnerungen gekramt und diese ablichten lassen, denn ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass er bei unserem Kurztrip nach Ägypten eine Kamera dabei gehabt hätte. Und noch viel weniger konnte ich mich daran erinnern, dass er mich auf der Terrasse unseres Hotelzimmers fotografiert hatte, wie ich mit zerzausten Haaren in der Abendsonne stand und auf die Dünen hinausblickte. Nackt. Und zwar in einer halben Frontalaufnahme!!

„Gütiger Himmel!", stieß ich hervor und wollte auf der Stelle sterben.

„Sowas in der Art hab ich auch gedacht", ich konnte das breite Grinsen in Harrys Stimme hören.

„Ehrlich, Draco, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mal so heiß aussiehst, hätte ich mich ja damals nie für Frauen entschieden!", prustete Blaise los.

„Halt dich zurück, Zabini! Das gehört alles mir", antwortete Harry ebenfalls mit schwer unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Ich wusste ja, dass Sie 'nen ganz ansehnlichen Hintern haben, Doc, aber dass die Vorderansicht auch so spektakulär ist, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen", warf Dora ein und mich überkam der unbändige Drang mich selbst mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen.

„Stimmt…", keuchte Blaise und brachte vor lauter Lachen kaum die nächsten schmählichen Worte hervor: „Sag mal, was hast du den Redakteuren bezahlt, damit sie deinen kleinen Draco zu so einem Riesenprügel machen?"

„Blaise! Hier sind kleine Kinder!", warf meine Mutter ein und hielt Nathan die Ohren zu. Leider konnte sie ein albernes Kichern kaum unterdrücken. Und es wurde noch schlimmer: „Aber wirklich, Schatz, du hast mehr von deinem Vater als ich bisher geahnt habe."

Severus machte ein würgendes Geräusch und ich konnte es ihm wirklich nur allzu gut nachempfinden. „Mutter! ZU! VIELE! INFORMATIONEN!"

Während die restlichen Anwesenden nun endgültig nicht mehr an sich halten konnten und anfingen sich die Bäuche vor Lachen zu halten, schlang Harry beide Arme um meinen Nacken, seine Wärme wanderte meinen Rücken hinauf. Sein Atem kitzelte meine Wange, als er sich noch weiter hinunterbeugte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Weißt du, Draco, wenn ich dir nicht sowieso schon hoffnungslos verfallen wäre, würde ich dir spätestens jetzt auch `nen peinlichen Schmachtbrief schreiben. Und nachher, wenn die Bande hier endlich verschwunden ist, möchte ich, dass du mir genau diese Szene nachspielst! Immerhin will ich eine Entschädigung dafür, dass die halbe Welt jetzt weiß, wie mein Liebhaber bestückt ist."

Ich stöhnte und verlangte nach einem weiteren Whiskey. Severus erbarmte sich.

„Tut… tut mir wirklich leid, Schatz, aber bitte… lies das Interview!", sagte meine Mutter und wischte sich die Lachtränen ab.

„Nein, danke, noch mehr Demütigungen und ich werfe mich morgen dem nächstbesten Hippogreif zum Fraß vor", sagte ich und klappte entschlossen das Schundblättchen zu.

„Dann mach ich das", sagte mein - gerüchteweise - bester Freund und hatte sich die Hexenwoche geschnappt, bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise hatte reagieren können.

Blaise räusperte sich und zitierte:

„_Nun, Roger, vielen Dank für das Interview, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Ihnen nicht leicht fällt darüber zu reden, immerhin waren Sie und Dr. Malfoy ja schon einige Jahre zusammen. _

_- Ja, das ist richtig. Leider haben sich unsere Wege aber Anfang dieser Woche doch getrennt. _

_- Das tut mir sehr leid. Umso mehr freut es uns, dass Sie trotzdem zu diesem Interview bereit waren. _

_- Danke. _

_- Sagen Sie, wir alle kennen Dr. Draco Malfoy als einen der klügsten Köpfe der neueren Wissenschaft und bisher hat er uns auch immer in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sein Hauptinteresse definitiv der Forschung gilt. _

_- So gibt er sich nach außen hin, das ist richtig. Als Privatperson ist Draco aber völlig anders. Sagen wir, er experimentiert auch im privaten Bereich gern, viel und vor allem ausgiebig. _

_- Das dürfte vor allen Dingen unsere Leserinnen interessieren, denn wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist Dr. Draco Malfoy von unseren Leserinnen zum wiederholten Male auf Platz zwei der sexiest-wizard-alive-list gewählt worden. Und nach den Bildern, die Sie uns mitgebracht haben, dürfte sich das in nächster Zeit auch nicht ändern. Was uns jetzt natürlich interessiert, ist, wie macht er das? Die Forschung ist hartes Brot, hat er denn noch Zeit zu trainieren oder hat er, sagen wir mit diversen Hilfsmittelchen nachgeholfen was sein sensationelles Aussehen angeht. _

_- Wenn Sie Sex als Hilfs- oder Trainingsmittel sehen wollen, hat er das wohl. _

_- Oh, Sie meinen, er hat einen ausgeprägten Sexualtrieb?"_

„Blaise… bitte hör auf!", jammerte ich und ließ unter erneut aufbrandendem Gelächter meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Harry tätschelte mir tröstend die Schultern, was nicht wirklich half, denn ich wusste, dass er ebenfalls lachte.

Selbstverständlich scherte sich Blaise nicht darum, ob ich gerade vor Scham in der Tischplatte versank und las tapfer weiter_: _

„_Ja, als ausgeprägt könnte man seinen Sexualtrieb schon bezeichnen. _

_- War das letzten Endes auch der Grund für das Ende Ihrer Beziehung? _

_-Ja, ich konnte ihm seine unzähligen Bettgeschichten einfach nicht mehr verzeihen. Sehen Sie, ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, aber leider gibt es nur eine Person, die Draco etwas bedeutet und das ist er selbst. Oder sein Schwanz, wenn Sie so wollen."_

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch: „DAS haben die nicht gedruckt!"

„Doch. Und jetzt sei ruhig, es wird noch besser!", verlangte Blaise und las weiter vor:

„_Obwohl ich immer treu war, hat er mich mit allem betrogen, was nicht bei Drei den Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Dabei war es ihm völlig egal, ob Männlein oder Weiblein und - im Vertrauen - ich habe einmal ein Zentaurenhaar in unserem Bett gefunden. _

_- Tja, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, da sieht man einmal mehr, dass sich hinter einem kalten und distanzierten Forscheräußeren ein heißblütiger und nicht zu bändigender Hengst verstecken kann. Womit sich übrigens mein persönlicher Verdacht darüber bestätigt hat, dass die unnahbare Schale der Familie Malfoy nicht ganz echt ist. Also, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, einer der begehrtesten Zauberer unserer Tage ist wieder zu haben, wenn das keine guten Nachrichten sind. Wir danken Ihnen, Roger, für diese aufschlussreichen Worte und hoffen, dass Sie alsbald ihr Herz neu verschenken können und diesmal an jemanden, der es auch zu schätzen weiß."_

Nach weiteren, höchst demütigenden Minuten, hatten sich dann endlich alle beruhigt - was ihr Glück war, ansonsten hätte ich durchaus versucht, ob ich den Imperius nicht doch hinbekommen würde.

„Wisst ihr, was ich nicht ganz verstehe?", sagte Harry und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder. Ich mochte das Gefühl seiner Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel. Es war so vertraut und im Augenblick sehr tröstlich. „Was bezweckt er denn damit?"

„Mich lächerlich machen? Hat doch schon hervorragend funktioniert", antwortete ich und warf vielsagende Blicke in die Runde.

„Ja, im ersten Moment vielleicht. Aber sobald sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hat, werden viele diese Fotos unter ihre Matratze packen und Ihnen jede Nacht glühende Liebesbriefe schreiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Ex DAS beabsichtigt hat", kommentierte Dora nachdenklich.

„Bestimmt nicht, aber er ist auch nicht die hellste Kerze am Kronleuchter", murrte Severus vor sich hin.

„Sieh es doch mal so, Schatz. Immerhin wirst du jetzt noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit für deine Forschungen bekommen", versuchte meine Mutter mich aufzumuntern. Was ihr leider nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Ja, aber nur, weil sie sich fragen, ob ich es nicht gleichzeitig mit drei Dutzend Laborangestellten getrieben hab, während ich ein neues Mittel entwickele."

„Na und. Lass sie doch neidisch sein." Meine Mutter beugte sich vor und tätschelte mir liebevoll den Arm. „Da musst du jetzt wirklich drüberstehen, Draco."

„Außerdem ist es doch piepegal, warum sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Arbeit lenken. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du dadurch neues Interesse weckst. Denk mal daran, wie neue Sponsoren der Forschung helfen könnten." Blaise wischte sich den Rest einer Lachträne von der Wange.

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatten und - mein Ego flüsterte mir das nun schon seit geraumer Zeit ins Ohr - immerhin war es ja nicht so, als dass ich auf den Bildern nicht gut aussehen würde. Trotzdem wusste jetzt die gesamte westliche Zaubererwelt, wie ich nackt aussah. Ich stöhnte. „Das nächste halbe Jahr werde ich nicht aus dem Haus gehen, nur damit ihr das wisst!!"

„Ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts, Doc."

Ich schaute Dora entsetzt an. „Wieso nicht?"

„Der Galaabend im St. Mungos ist in knapp 5 Wochen, Doc. Da müssen Sie schon hin", antwortete Dora und lächelte mich an, was wahrscheinlich aufmunternd sein sollte.

„Was für ein Galaabend?", fragte Harry und trank nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus meinem Whiskeyglas.

„Den hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu Harry und so war es Dora, die ihn ins Bild setzte. „Das St. Mungos veranstaltet einen Galaabend für den Doc. Quasi als Dank für die Sponsoren, welche die Entwicklung des Inferitrankes ermöglicht haben. Und ich glaube, er soll irgendeine Auszeichnung vom Ministerium kriegen."

„Wann ist das?", fragte Ma und zückte ihren Zauberstab, zweifellos um sich den Termin zu notieren.

Dora nannte ihr den genauen Termin inklusive Uhrzeit und Ma kritzelte eifrig vor sich hin.

„Da bin ich krank", warf ich trocken ein.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, du Weichei! Es gibt Männer, die würden alles dafür tun um als solche Sexmachines dazustehen." Blaise schaute mich an und zwinkerte in Richtung Severus, was dieser glücklicherweise nicht mitbekam.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr euch mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo ihr Nathan in den nächsten Tagen lassen wollt?" Mich überkam der heftige Wunsch meine Mutter für den unverhofften Themenwechsel abzuküssen.

„Nein, noch nicht wirklich", seufzte Harry und klang plötzlich wieder ernst. Ich wusste, dass er an die Weasleys dachte, die bisher ja immer auf Nathan aufgepasst hatten und Urlaub hin oder her, Harry würde nicht ewig zuhause bleiben können.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ihn euch gern abnehmen und wenn ich nicht kann, hätte Tiny bestimmt nichts dagegen herzukommen. Sie lässt schon dauernd Bemerkungen darüber fallen, wie still es in im Haus ist, seit Nathan wieder weg ist", sagte Ma und ich verstand nicht, woher der Rotton ihrer Wangen so plötzlich kam.

„Das wäre wirklich nett von Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy", sagte Harry leise und lächelte meine Mutter dankbar an. „Ich muss spätestens nächste Woche ja wieder ins Büro."

„Gern geschehen."

„Hmmm, also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen hättet… also, dann… ich denke, meine Süße hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir auch mal auf ihn aufpassen würden", stammelte Blaise und wirkte ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art richtig verlegen.

Überrascht blinzelte ich ihn an. So wie es aussah, war mein bester Freund schon tiefer in seiner Familienplanung verstrickt als es mir bewusst gewesen wäre. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee", fand meine Mutter und lächelte ihn vielsagend an.

Harry schien seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zwingen zu wollen. „Von mir aus, ihr könnt ihn ja sitten, wenn ich mit Draco auf den Galaabend gehe."

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Gespräch an mir vorüberging. „Du gehst mit mir zum Galaabend?", hakte ich daher nach und erntete einen bösen Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen. „Selbstverständlich." Der böse Blick wurde zu einem neckenden Funkeln, als er anfügte: „Oder denkst du allen Ernstes, ich kann dich nach solchen Bildern noch irgendwo alleine hingehen lassen? Nachher wirst du noch von lüsternen Fans gekidnappt oder so."

Der Großteil meines Verstandes war noch mit den peinlichen Behauptungen von Rogers skandalösem Interview beschäftigt, so dass mir die ganze Tragweite von Harrys Worten erst sehr viel später bewusst wurde. Nämlich dann, als ich schon neben ihm im Bett lag und allmählich Stille in unser kleines Häuschen einkehrte.

„Du willst wirklich mit mir zu diesem Galaabend gehen? Das wird furchtbar langweilig, weißt du", sagte ich leise.

„Hmhm, ich kenne solche Empfänge zur Genüge", antwortete er kryptisch. Ich machte ein fragendes Geräusch und hörte ihn leise lachen. „Draco, als Retter der Zaubererwelt musst du mehr Empfänge über dich ergehen lassen als gesund ist, glaub mir."

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Da wird ein Haufen Presse sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte mir eine Hand auf die nackte Brust. Gemächlich malten seine Finger Kreise auf meiner Haut.

„Na und?", fragte er schlicht.

Noch immer weigerte ich mich glauben zu können, dass er wirklich wusste, was da auf uns zukäme. „Sie werden sich die Mäuler über uns zerreißen."

„Na und?", sagte Harry erneut. Dann, er schien zu bemerken, was mich beschäftigte, stemmte er sich hoch, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Wovor hast du Angst, Draco?"

Lange betrachtete ich sein Gesicht, das ohne Brille so anders aussah. Das war eine Frage, auf die ich keine einfache Antwort geben konnte. Wovor ich Angst hatte? Ich hatte Angst davor, was die Klatschblätter über mich und Harry schreiben würden. Angst davor, dass er es nicht würde ertragen können im Mittelpunkt des Gespötts zu stehen, dass er mir die Schuld daran geben würde. Dass er mich verlassen würde.

Ich sagte nichts davon. Statt dessen zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und machte eine vage Kopfbewegung, die alles hätte bedeuten können.

Harry lehnte sich über mich und küsste mich. „Ich weiß, wovor du Angst hast", behauptete er flüsternd und ich blinzelte überrascht. Sein schelmisches Grinsen wurde breiter. Er richtete sich nun endgültig auf und ließ sich rittlings auf meinem Schoß nieder. Sofort sackte mir gut ¾ des Blutes in untere Regionen ab.

„Du, mein lieber Draco,…", Harry tippte mir mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Bauch, „…hast Angst davor nicht neben der Nummer eins der sexiest-wizard-alive-list mithalten zu können." Harrys Zeigefinger wanderte auf seine eigene Brust.

Ich musste lachen. „Du kannst nicht die Nummer eins sein, Potter! Nicht mit dieser unmöglichen Frisur."

„Pah! Sieh her und beneide mich, Baby. Diese Bauchmuskeln hättest du vielleicht noch schlagen können…", er tätschelte sich den flachen Bauch, nur um sodann auf die Knie zu kommen, sich herumzudrehen und mir einen skandalösen Ausblick auf sein Hinterteil zu gönnen. „Aber gegen diesen Hintern hattest du noch nie eine Chance, Malfoy."

Womit er Recht hatte. Allerdings hätte ich es anders formuliert. In etwa so, dass ich nie eine Chance hatte diesem Hintern zu widerstehen.

Und damit wollte ich auch in dieser Nacht gar nicht erst anfangen. Eins musste man Harry lassen, so sehr er es in Hogwarts stets geschafft hatte mich auf die Palme zu bringen, so gut war er heute darin mich abzulenken.

~~*~~

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. An der Arbeit war ich vollauf mit meiner neuesten Forschung beschäftigt und damit Dora davon abzuhalten Mae mit wunderschöner Regelmäßigkeit einen Abführtrank unterzujubeln, damit sie ihr nicht ständig auf die Nerven ging. Doch selbst wenn ich zuhause war, konnte von Ruhe kaum eine Rede sein.

Harry und ich gestalteten das Haus nach unseren Wünschen um, was uns einiges an Zauberei, Diskussionen und Lachkrämpfen kostete. Nathan hielt uns auf Trab, wenn wir dachten, auch nur eine ruhige Minute für uns zu haben.

Zu meiner größten Verwunderung hatte Nathan anscheinend problemlos akzeptiert, dass ich auch mit im Haus lebte. Mehr noch, dieser kleine Spitzbube hatte es schnellstens heraus Harry und mich gegeneinander auszuspielen, ohne dass wir es überhaupt mitbekamen. Verbot Harry Nathan etwas, kam er zu mir, verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit und lenkte innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück auf sein eigentlich ihm verbotenes Ansinnen. Selbst wenn ich unbeabsichtigt Harrys Autorität untergrub, indem ich Nathan erlaubte, was Harry verboten hatte, war Harry mir nie böse deswegen. Alles was er dazu sagte, war, dass ich selbst schuld sei, wenn ich Nathan verzog und er mir spätestens in der Pubertät auf dem Kopf herumtanzen würde.

Wahrscheinlich war es Harry nicht einmal bewusst, was er mit mir machte, wenn er solche Aussagen fallen ließ. Vielleicht las ich auch einfach nur zuviel hinein, doch mein Herz machte jedes Mal verdächtige Sprünge, wenn er davon sprach, was Nathan in seinen späteren Jahren mit mir machen würde. Hieß das denn nicht, dass Harry solange mit mir zusammen sein wollte? Ich wagte es meist nicht, diesen Gedanken wirklich zu Ende zu führen, denn ich hatte Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn… ja, wenn es halt nicht so käme.

So relativ geregelt mein Leben noch vor drei Monaten war, so chaotisch war es nun. Wenn Nathan nichts anstellte, trieb Harry mich wegen Kleinigkeiten auf die Palme, die ihm völlig unwichtig waren, auf die ich aber Wert legte. Ordnung war so ein Streitthema. Es war Harry egal, wenn es im Haus aussah, als hätten die letzten Zwergenkriege direkt in unserem Wohnzimmer stattgefunden und man vor Kinderspielzeug kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte. Als ich mich darüber beschwerte, dass Nathans Autos sogar in der Duschwanne lagen, meinte Harry nur, man könnte ruhig sehen, dass hier ein kleines Kind wohne.

Was hätte ich darauf antworten sollen? Ich wusste es nicht, denn ich wollte ja, dass Harry und Nathan hier wohnten! Also gab ich mich geschlagen und zahlte dem Elfenservice eine Summe, die schon den Tatbestand der ungerechtfertigten Bereicherung erfüllte, dafür, dass anstatt einmal am Tag nun dreimal am Tag eine Elfe vorbeikam und zumindest ansatzweise für Ordnung sorgte.

Harry nahm dieses Arrangement amüsiert zur Kenntnis. Er sagte nie etwas dazu, doch nach dem Ende der ersten Woche teilte mir der Elfenservice mit, dass ich nur noch die Hälfte der Gebühren zahlen müsse, weil die andere Hälfte nun von Herrn Harry Potter beglichen würde.

Nathan an sich war ein wirklich erstaunliches Kind. Nachdem ich den Fluss seiner Magie mit den Testspielzeugen des Labors untersucht hatte, unterhielt ich mich mit Harry über die unglaublichen Ergebnisse. Harry war jedoch weit weniger überrascht über die Resultate und meinte, er hätte sich so etwas schon gedacht. Immerhin sei er ein außergewöhnlich starker Zauberer und Ginnys Magie war ebenfalls beträchtlich. Ich schlug vor, dass wir uns bei Severus erkundigen sollten, ob es nicht eine Frühförderung für Nathan gäbe. Bei der Stärke seiner Magie war es wichtig, dass er so früh wie möglich lernte sie zu beherrschen. Harry zog eine Schnute und meinte, er würde Nathan nicht gern früher nach Hogwarts oder - Merlin bewahre - in Einzelunterricht bei Severus Snape geben! Ich lachte und versprach ihm, mich dezent nach anderen Möglichkeiten zu erkundigen.

Meine Mutter und Tiny waren uns eine große Hilfe und übernahmen den kleinen Rabauken, wenn Harry und ich mal wieder gar nicht von der Arbeit wegkamen.

Von Ginny, die tatsächlich zu Besuch bei ihrer Familie war, hörten wir nichts. Ich war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr mich dieser Umstand berührte. Sicherlich war ich nicht scharf darauf, dass Harry Kontakt zu seiner Ex pflegte, wenn auch gezwungenermaßen, aber Nathan tat mir leid. Ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlen konnte, wenn man das Gefühl hatte nicht gut genug zu sein, um von jemandem geliebt zu werden und das war beileibe nichts, was Nathan erfahren sollte.

Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe dafür, warum ich am nächsten Tag mit einer Einkaufstüte nach Hause kam, die so groß war, dass ich sie kaum durch die Tür bekam. Harry grinste mich nur an, nachdem er einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte und sagte leise: „Jaaah, das viele Spielzeug überall, nicht, dass wir noch mehr kaufen!"

Ich kommentierte die Hänselei mit herausgestreckter Zunge und rief nach Nathan. Der war übrigens der Meinung, dass mein Geschenk ganz und gar nicht übertrieben war und machte sich mit Begeisterung daran, die 3 Meilen Eisenbahnschienen quer durch das Erdgeschoss zu verlegen.

~~*~~

Zwei Tage vor dem Galaabend schleppte ich einen sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrenden Harry Potter zu Madam Malkins, die mir mit ihrem fürchterlichen Geplapper zwar an den Nerven sägte, aber wenn ich Harry in passender Kleidung ausführen wollte, musste ich da durch.

Während Madam Malkins Harry auf einen Podest verfrachtete, um Maß nehmen zu können, verstand ich, warum Harry immer in unpassenden Klamotten herumlief. Er hasste Einkaufen so sehr wie ich Unordnung, aber immerhin hatte ich mich mit der Unordnung arrangieren müssen. Worauf ich ihn höflich aber bestimmt hinwies, nachdem er zum vierten Mal vom Podest geflüchtet war.

Nach einem gefühlten halben Jahrhundert hatten wir tatsächlich einen passenden Anzug mit Festumhang gefunden. Harry verließ fluchtartig den Laden, noch bevor Madam Malkins uns die Sachen hatte einpacken können. Kopfschüttelnd bezahlte ich und war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als die alte Lady mit einem wissenden Lächeln sagte: „Ihr habt schon damals gut zusammen ausgesehen."

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, doch ich lächelte sie dankend an, bevor ich in die kühle Luft der Winkelgasse trat, um nach Harry zu suchen.

~~*~~

Es war am Tag des Galaabends, wir waren gerade mit Nathan im Garten und spielten „Fang den Papa", als eine mir unbekannte Eule es sich auf dem Terrassengeländer bequem machte und mit schrillen Schreien unsere Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Ich war dankbar für die Unterbrechung, denn auf die Dauer war es doch anstrengend, einen 13 Kilo schweren Nathan auf den Schultern zu tragen, während wir hinter Harry herliefen.

Harry schaute die Eule lange an, bevor sich seine Miene plötzlich verdüsterte. „Baba??", fragte Nathan überrascht, als Harry irgendetwas von „muss auf die Toilette" murmelte und im Haus verschwand.

„Baba?", erkundigte Nathan sich nun eindringlich.

„Der kommt gleich wieder, Nath", sagte ich ohne wirklich an meine Worte zu glauben.

Die Eule machte erneut auf sich aufmerksam und reckte mir ihren kleinen Fuß entgegen.

„Biiiiiiiieeeep", machte Nathan und begann an meinen Haaren zu zerren um mich in die gewünschte Richtung zu dirigieren.

„Au, lass das, ich geh ja schon!", sagte ich und versuchte ihn festzuhalten und gleichzeitig seine kleinen Fingerchen aus meinen Haaren zu lösen. Ich schaffte es nicht.

„Biep, biep, biep, biep, biepbiepbiepbiepbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeb", krakelte Nathan aus voller Kehle, kaum dass wir die Eule erreicht hatten. Seine Ärmchen streckten sich nach der Eule aus, die den kleinen Mann auf meinen Schultern misstrauisch beäugte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie diesem kreischenden und zappelnden Etwas nichts abgewinnen konnte.

So schnell es der hüpfende Nathan zuließ - und das war nicht sonderlich schnell - nahm ich der Eule ihren Brief ab. Obwohl „Brief" für die winzige Nachricht wirklich nicht die richtige Bezeichnung war.

Kaum hatte ich das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule gelöst, als sie sich mit einem erleichterten Kreischen in die Lüfte erhob und es sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Baum bequem machte. Offenbar sollte sie auf eine Antwort warten.

Nathan fing an zu heulen und ich setzte ihn ab. Sofort trippelte er los, ganz im Eulen-Jagdfieber gefangen.

Ich entrollte das Pergament und starrte einen Augenblick auf die geschwungene Schrift ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen. Die Handschrift sagte mir nichts. Erst als mein Blick an den Briefanfang glitt, begriff ich, dass der Brief an Harry gerichtet war.

Ich las die wenigen Zeilen durch und wusste, warum Harry so plötzlich verschwunden war. Der Brief war von Hermine und sie bat Harry darum, sich doch endlich einmal wieder zu melden. Die ganze Familie würde ihn und Nathan vermissen, ob er das nun glauben wollte oder nicht. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass Harry es eher nicht glauben wollte.

Seufzend ließ ich das Pergament sinken und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick nach Nathan. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich mittlerweile einem Regenwurm zugewandt, der das Pech hatte Harrys neugierigem Sohn über den Weg gekrabbelt zu sein. Nun wurde er von zwei patschigen Kinderhänden von allen Seiten begutachtet und probehalber mal hier und mal dort gezwickt.

Ich schaute zum Haus. Es war still und keine der Gardinen bewegte sich. Ich wusste, dass Harry so oder so nicht antworten würde, also acciote ich ergeben eine Feder herbei und schrieb Hermine auf meinem Knie eine kurze Nachricht, die besagte, dass Harry offensichtlich noch nicht bereit zu einer Aussprache sei, ich aber versuchen würde, ihn dazu zu überreden zumindest mal eine Eule zu schicken.

Auf meinen Pfiff kam die Eule herbeigesaust, ließ sich wieder auf dem Geländer nieder, damit ich das Pergament an ihrem Fuß befestigen konnte. Erneut seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg um einen unschuldigen Regenwurm vor seinem verfrühten Ende aus Nathans Händen zu retten.

~~*~~

Einige Stunden später - ich hatte es immerhin schon geschafft Harry dazu zu bewegen seinen Anzug anzuziehen, während ich noch mit offener Hose und ohne Hemd herumlief - trudelten Blaise und Nathalie zum Babysitten ein. Besser gesagt, sie apparierten ins Wohnzimmer, ohne Vorankündigung! Unfassbarerweise schaffte es Blaise in derselben Sekunde frech zu werden, als der mich erblickte. „Alter, Malfoy! Pack dich in ein paar Klamotten! Nicht jeder will deinen Astralkörper dauernd bewundern."

„Och…", sagten Harry und Nathalie gleichzeitig, was Blaise erbleichen ließ, während ich ihn auslachte.

Als ich auch standesgemäß gekleidet war, verabschiedeten Harry und ich uns von Nathan. Der kleine Mann schien interessanterweise sofort Gefallen an Nathalie gefunden zu haben, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er endlich mal wieder eine Frau hatte, die er mit seinem kleinkindlichen Charme becircen konnte.

„Also, gegessen hat er eigentlich schon, aber wenn er noch ein paar Kekse will, könnt ihr ihm die ruhig geben. Er darf keine Limo, auch wenn er noch so sehr heult und das wird er auf jeden Fall versuchen! Tee oder Wasser, sonst nichts! Legt ihn schlafen, wenn er anfängt quengelig zu werden. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ihn ja noch baden, danach ist er immer todmüde. Sonst noch was… hm?" Ich strich mir über das Kinn und wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, wie Blaise und Harry mich anstarrten.

„Was ist? Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

„Das macht mir wirklich Angst, Potter! Ganz ehrlich, wie hast du das geschafft?", die Frage war an Harry gerichtet, aber Blaises Blick lag auf mir.

„Ich? Gar nicht, das war Nathan ganz allein! Du solltest mal sehen, wie der Kleine ihn um den Finger wickelt, wenn er Schokolade haben will." Harry besaß die Unverschämtheit zu lachen.

„Was ist daran so witzig?", maulte ich und verstand es wirklich nicht.

„Man könnte denken, Nathan ist dein Sohn", brachte Nathalie auf den Punkt, was Blaise und Harry wohl zu ihrer merkwürdigen Unterhaltung trieb. Ich spürte Wärme in meine Wangen steigen und beschäftigte mich vorübergehend ziemlich penibel mit dem Revers meines Festumhanges.

„Gehen wir, bevor die Beiden es sich noch anders überlegen", sagte Harry und seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Rücken. Selbst durch den Anzug und den Festumhang konnte ich die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging.

„Also, ich glaub Draco hat wirklich nichts vergessen. Wenn doch etwas sein sollte, dann ruft den Elfenservice, die finden mich dann schon. Ansonsten habt einen schönen Abend." Harry schob mich sanft aus dem Zimmer.

Ich rief meine Abschiedsworte der Flurgarderobe entgegen, während Harry mich vorbeidirigierte. Blaise antwortete, während Nathan und Nathalie so mit sich beschäftigt waren, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekamen, dass wir gegangen waren.

Wir beschlossen zu apparieren aus Rücksicht auf unsere neue Kleidung und ich zog Harry etwas enger an mich, als es das Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren verlangt hätte. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich, als der Sog des Apparierens uns erfasste und nach vorn riss. Harrys Griff um meine Taille wurde fester.

Wir strauchelten ein wenig, als der Sog nachließ und um uns herum das Foyer des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen erschien. Harry sah mich still an, ein leises Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und spiegelte sich als glimmender Funke in diesen tiefen, smaragdfarbenen Augen. Für einen Moment war ich völlig gefangen in der Welt, die diese unergründlichen Augen mir versprachen, dass ich erst merkte, dass wir nicht allein waren, als eine Stimme neben uns erklang.

„Hey, Doc. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie es nicht gemerkt haben, aber Sie sind nicht allein!" Ungern wandte ich den Blick von Harrys Gesicht, um Dora anzusehen.

„Hallo, Dora", sagte Harry freundlich und obwohl Dora ihn ebenfalls begrüßte erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen nicht. Ich wusste, dass sie Harry die vielen schlaflosen Nächte, welche ich in meinem Büro verbrachte, noch nicht verziehen hatte.

Dieser kurze Moment war dann aber auch alles, was ich mir noch an Gedanken machen konnte, denn im nächsten Moment erschien mein liebenswerter Ex-Chef, würdigte mich eines halben Blickes und belegte Harry mit Beschlag. Der warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick über die Schulter zu, als Thatcher ihn schon in Richtung des Kongresssaales davon schob. Grinsend hielt ich Dora meinen Arm hin, damit sie sich einhaken konnte. „Ist meine Mutter schon da?", erkundigte ich mich und grüßte lächelnd einige meiner Assistenzärzte, die in ihren Festroben sogar noch jünger aussahen als in den Arztumhängen.

„Ja, sie und Mr. Snape sind vor ungefähr 10 Minuten eingetroffen", antwortete Dora gutgelaunt. Offenbar hatte sie einen Heidenspaß dabei, von allen Seiten sprachlose Blicke zu ernten, während sie an meinem Arm durch die Menge flanierte.

„Severus ist auch da?", fragte ich überrascht, obgleich es eher eine Feststellung hätte sein können. Es wunderte mich, dass Severus zu diesem Event erschienen war, mied er gesellschaftliche Anlässe doch normalerweise mit leidenschaftlichem Enthusiasmus.

Dora hielt eine Antwort wohl für überflüssig und deutete quer durch den Saal auf meine Ma, die offensichtlich gerade den neuesten gesellschaftlichen Klatsch einer ihrer Freundinnen über sich ergehen lassen musste. Ich kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck höflichen Interesses nur zu gut. In Wahrheit langweilte sie sich halb zu Tode. Ein wenig abseits stand Severus und war in eine Unterhaltung mit Pamela Whiterton vertieft. Nun, da hatten sich durchaus die richtigen Gesprächspartner gefunden und ich nahm an, dass diese beiden meinen Trank, der Nathans Gendefekt geheilt hatte, gerade gründlich sezierten. Im rhetorischen Sinne.

„Draco… Liebling", meine Mutter winkte mich mit solchem Enthusiasmus zu sich heran, dass ich davon ausging, dass ich sie aus dieser ‚Unterhaltung' erlösen sollte.

„Hallo, Ma", ich küsste sie auf die Wange und auch Dora begrüßte sie höflich.

„Oh, das ist Draco? Meine Güte, der ist ja wirklich… groß… geworden", hauchte die Frau neben meiner Mutter und so sehr ich auch versuchte mir einzureden, dass sie diesen vermaledeiten Artikel nicht gelesen hatte, so sehr sprach ihr anzüglicher Blick Bände.

„Ja, nicht wahr, Iphigenie? Aber er ist vergeben, nur um deine nächste Frage gleich vorwegzunehmen." Meine Ma lächelte die peinlich errötende Iphigenie zuckersüß an. Ich verbiss mir nur mit Mühe ein hämisches Grinsen. Nichts desto trotz wurde ich mir plötzlich der Blicke, welche von allen Seiten auf mir ruhten, überdeutlich bewusst. Wie hoch war doch gleich die Auflage der Hexenwoche??

„Narzissa!", säuselte schon eine weitere hohe Stimme hinter uns und das höfliche Lächeln meiner Ma wurde noch gedehnter. Es war und blieb mir ein Rätsel, was sie diesen gekünstelten Unterhaltungen abgewinnen konnte. „Wie schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Bist du allein hier?"

„Nein, Marysanne, bin ich nicht, tut mir leid. Severus begleitet mich heute. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Severus, oder?" Mein lieber Schwan, meine Mutter fuhr schwere Geschütze auf, denn ihre Gesprächspartnerin wurde in einem Sekundenbruchteil weiß wie ein Laken. Sollten da eventuell alte Todesser-Traumata wieder erwachen?

„Du… du bist mit Severus hier? Wieso, ich meine, was hat er mit dir…?", es war schon erstaunlich, wie sehr ein einfacher Name diese Lady durcheinander brachte. Ich grübelte anhaltend darüber nach, woher ich sie kannte und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Dora sich verabschiedete, um ein paar alte Kollegen zu begrüßen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Smalltalk mit dem Londoner Zauberer-Establishment hielt ich einigermaßen verzweifelt Ausschau nach Harry und wo waren diese Elfen mit den Champagnergläsern, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ich hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gebracht, als ein schwebendes Tablett mit randvoll gefüllten Gläsern vor mir auftauchte. Energisch griff ich zu und trank den Orchideenchampagner nicht gerade stilvoll in einem Zug aus, in der Hoffnung, dass mich der Alkohol durch den Abend bringen würde. Und das Schlimmste kam ja erst noch. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte die Preisverleihung schon hinter mir. Nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen wegen der unvermeidlichen Rede machte. Nein, dank Mutters strenger aristokratischer Erziehung rang mir solch eine öffentliche Rede allerhöchstens ein müdes Lächeln ab. Was mir wirklich zu schaffen machte, waren die Reporter. Überall standen sie mit ihren Kameras und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mittlerweile schon ein paar Hundert Mal geknipst worden war. Überaus lästig! Wo steckte Harry nur?

„Draco, wie nett, Sie wieder zu sehen" Aus dem Nichts erschienen Pamela Whiterton und - ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen - Severus.

„Hallo, Pam", grüßte ich artig und nickte Severus lächelnd zu. Er blickte mich nur mit versteinerter Miene an und machte alles in allem den Eindruck, dass er die feuchten Hogwartskeller dieser Veranstaltung auf jeden Fall vorzog. Was mich auf den Gedanken brachte: „Wie hat Ma es geschafft dich herzuzerren?"

„Frag nicht, bei „du hast Verpflichtungen gegenüber deinem einzigen Patensohn" hab ich aufgehört zuzuhören", murrte Severus säuerlich. Die Vorstellung, wie meine Mutter auf Severus einredete, bis dieser total entnervt klein beigab, amüsierte mich. Das war eine wirklich beachtliche Leistung! Doch ich freute mich wirklich Severus zu sehen, immerhin kam er mittlerweile einer Vaterfigur für mich am nächsten. Außerdem war sein Unterricht ja maßgeblich für meinen heutigen Erfolg. Der Himmel weiß, dass ich ihn in Hogwarts für seine Pedanterie und seine Strenge, wenn es um die Zubereitung der Tränke ging, gehasst habe. Heute war ich dankbar dafür, dass er mir genau diese Grundlagen eingebläut hatte.

Meine Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als sich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es Harry war.

„Hilfe!", sagte er leise und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Ich bildete mir ein, das leise Knipsen von einer Million Kameras zu hören.

„Ach, kommen Sie, Potter, Sie mögen doch den Rummel", behauptete Severus ungnädig.

„Ich freue mich auch Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape", antwortete Harry übertrieben freundlich.

„Ms Whiterton." Harry deutete artig einen Handkuss an und tat, als würde er Pamelas irritierte Blicke, die zwischen Harry und mir hin- und herflogen nicht bemerken. Schließlich hafteten ihre blassen Augen sekundenlang auf Harrys Arm, der noch immer angenehm sanft auf meinem Rücken ruhte, bevor plötzliches Verstehen in Pams Gesicht aufleuchtete. Gefolgt von Fassungslosigkeit.

„Oh", machte sie und starrte Harry nun ganz offen an, der ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln antwortete: „Nun, ich denke, Sie verstehen jetzt, warum ich Draco gebeten habe nach meinem Sohn zu sehen."

Ich konnte über Harrys Offenheit und Direktheit ein weiteres Mal nur staunen. Es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass Pamela so offensichtlich fassungslos war. Ich begann mich zu fragen, warum er sich nicht schon vor Jahren geoutet hatte, wenn es ihm nun so leicht fiel.

Severus schien kein gesteigertes Interesse daran zu haben meine Intimsphäre ein weiteres Mal zu eruieren und lenkte das Gespräch in andere Bahnen. Offenbar war ich schon vor meiner Ankunft das Thema zwischen den beiden gewesen. Er informierte mich darüber, dass mein Trank mittlerweile fünf weiteren Kindern in Asien und Europa verabreicht worden sei und soweit Pam zu berichten wusste, hatte er bei allen fünf funktioniert. Wir fachsimpelten noch einige Minuten, bevor von irgendwoher ein Gong ertönte und schlagartig Stille in dem großen Saal einkehrte.

Thatcher war auf die kleine Bühne im vorderen Teil des Saales getreten, hielt seinen kleinen, krummen Zauberstab an die Kehle und im nächsten Moment erschallte seine Stimme laut und klar bis in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Ich konnte meine Freude darüber kaum bändigen.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich freue mich, Sie heute Abend so zahlreich begrüßen zu können…", begann Thatcher enthusiastisch und ich kam nach dem zweiten Satz zu dem Schluss, dass ich gut und gerne noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit haben würde, bevor man irgendwelche Reaktionen von mir erwartete. Thatcher begann sich in dankbaren Ergüssen für die Sponsoren zu ergehen.

„Bei Merlins Zauberstab, ist das langweilig", seufzte Harry nach einer weiteren Dreiviertelstunde. Ich war völlig seiner Meinung und wenn ich mich unter den Gästen umsah, war nicht nur ich kurz davor, von Thatchers monotoner Stimme in den Schlaf gesäuselt zu werden.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend lehnte ich mich näher an Harry heran: „Ich hab dich ja gewarnt."

Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Wange, als er mir das Gesicht zuwandte, bevor er seine Antwort flüsterte: „Auch diese Rede muss irgendwann vorbei sein. Hoffe ich wenigstens und solange sind die Gesichter der Leute, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen, das allemal wert."

Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an und wurde tatsächlich rot, als er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anfügte: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du phantastisch in diesen Festklamotten aussiehst? Ich fühle mich, als hätte man mich mit `nem Imperius-Zauber hier reingezwängt und ich schwöre, dass ich bald ersticken werde, weil der Kragen so eng ist… aber bei dir sieht das so natürlich aus, irgendwie selbstverständlich… und hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich eine Schwäche für Männer in schwarzen Anzügen habe?"

„Aha, ich wusste es doch immer. Du hast in Hogwarts auf Severus gestanden, oder? Deshalb hast du dir auch immer die Strafstunden bei ihm eingehandelt!" Ich zog eine beleidigte Schnute, die Harrys Grinsen breiter werden ließ.

Er blies sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Falsch, soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du immer derjenige, wegen dem ich nachsitzen musste."

Ich überging diese skandalöse Behauptung kommentarlos. „Will ich wissen, was du gemacht hast, während ihr beide allein in den Kerkern wart?", neckte ich ihn und genoss das amüsierte Leuchten, welches meine Worte in Harrys Augen sandten.

Er lachte leise, bevor er sich so nah zu mir lehnte, dass ich einen Hauch seines Rasierwassers roch. „Du meinst, in den ewig muffig riechenden, feuchten Kellern mit einem miesepetrigen Lehrer, den man selbst mit einem Imperius nicht zum Lächeln zwingen kann?"

Mir wurde am Rande bewusst, dass schon wieder irgendwo Kameras klickten und das Gemurmel um uns herum plötzlich erstarb. Harry griff nach meiner Hand, wie um mich davon abzuhalten wieder einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Es war überdeutlich, dass er es darauf anlegte, dass die Reporter und der Rest der Anwesenden die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Plötzlich war meine Kehle sehr trocken. Wieder schien Harry ganz genau zu wissen, was in mir vorging, der Griff seiner Finger wurde fester.

„Weißt du, eine Gemeinsamkeit haben Snape und ich aber tatsächlich, auch wenn mir das jetzt erst klar wird", sagte er leise, während verhaltener Applaus aufbrandete und irgendwelche wichtigen Ministeriumsbeamte vorgestellt wurden.

Das lenkte mich nun tatsächlich davon ab, mir weiter Gedanken über die mögliche Schlagzeilen des nächsten Tages zu machen. „Du und Severus? Gemeinsamkeiten? Ha, hast du neuerdings irgendwelche perversen Neigungen zum nächtlichen Sammeln von Zaubertrankzutaten, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?"

Harrys Lachen wurde lauter und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, perverse Neigungen würde ich das nicht nennen, sagen wir mal Snape und ich haben offenbar die gleiche Vorliebe für blonde Mitglieder des Hauses Malfoy."

Ich verstand nicht ein Wort. Also, natürlich verstand ich die Worte, nur der Sinn dahinter entzog sich mir. Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Typisch Slytherin! Sind so mit ihrer Geheimnistuerei beschäftigt, dass sie das Offensichtliche einfach nicht sehen können."

Sein Arm legte sich um meine Hüften und er drehte mich mit sanftem Druck ein Stück nach links. Ich folgte seinem Blick und fand meine Mutter, die sehr nahe bei Severus stand und scheinbar gebannt das Geschehen auf der Bühne verfolgte. Ich beobachtete die beiden einige Sekunden und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder?", fragte Harry leise und unüberhörbar amüsiert.

„Nein, und wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst mit diesen kryptischen Andeutungen, dann…"

Weiter kam ich nicht. Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und mir wäre die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt, was ich zum Glück in letzter Sekunde noch verhindern konnte. Hatte Severus meiner Mutter gerade die Hand um die Taille gelegt? Tatsächlich! Halb verborgen unter dem fließenden Stoff ihres Festumhanges sah ich, wie sich eine Hand auf den Bauch meiner Ma schob und das war nicht ihre!

„Das gibt's nicht…", entfuhr es mir.

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?", antwortete Harry weit weniger überrascht als ich es erwartet hätte.

„Dr. Draco Lucius Malfoy… Applaus bitte!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Thatcher durch den Saal. Ich blinzelte in das aufkommende Blitzlichtgewitter und wurde von Harry sanft in Richtung Empore geschoben. Glücklicherweise wusste der archaische Teil meines Stammhirns von allein, wie laufen, atmen und in die Kameras lächeln funktionierte, denn mein Verstand stand noch immer auf ‚Notaus!'.

Während ich mich also durch die Menschenmenge schob, rasten mir Gedanken durch den Kopf, die meine Mutter mit Severus zeigten. Auch wenn ich mich noch dagegen wehrte, sickerte allmählich eine Erkenntnis in meinem Verstand, der ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Severus war in letzter Zeit ständig in der Nähe meiner Mutter zu finden gewesen, oder? Sicherlich, die beiden hatten schon immer einen guten Draht zueinander, doch bisher war ich davon ausgegangen, dass Severus eigentlich mit meinem Vater befreundet gewesen war. Auch wenn Severus sich irgendwann von Voldemort und seinem Gefolge abgewandt hatte und letztendlich sogar als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete, ich wäre doch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihn und meine Mutter jemals mehr verbinden könnte als Freundschaft. Wann genau war das eigentlich geschehen? Ich konnte mir schwer vorstellen, dass Ma meinen Vater betrogen hätte und schon gar nicht mit jemandem, der meinem Vater nahe stand. Nein, während ich die drei Stufen zur Empore hinauftrat, kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass mir in jüngster Vergangenheit einiges im Leben meiner Ma entgangen sein musste. Mit einem höflichen Lächeln schüttelte ich zuerst Thatcher, dann noch einigen wichtigen Leuten, die allesamt meine Forschung durch mehr oder minder anonyme Geldmittel unterstützten, die Hände.

Ich rief mich gedanklich zur Ordnung und beschloss in naher Zukunft ein ernstes Gespräch mit meiner Ma zu führen. Wobei ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung feststellte, dass mir der Gedanke daran Severus als Stiefvater zu bekommen nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. Schließlich war er schon vor dem Tod meines Vaters, eigentlich seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, jemand gewesen, dem ich vertraute und der immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte. Nun, eventuell würde das Gespräch nicht allzu ernst sein.

Nachdem mir die große Ehre zuteil wurde, auch dem amtierenden Zaubereiminister die Hand zu schütteln - Vince und Greg begrüßte ich mit einem Nicken - und alle Beteiligten ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen hatten, trat ich nach vorn, um die von mir erwartete Rede abzuliefern. Wie Thatcher nur wenige Minuten zuvor, bediente auch ich mich des Sonorus-Zaubers, damit alle mich hören konnten. Ich bedankte mich artig bei den anwesenden und nichtanwesenden Sponsoren. Lobte mein Team - was durch lautes Johlen meiner ehemaligen Assistenzärzte quittiert wurde - und dankte dem Vorstand des Krankenhauses und natürlich seinem Klinikchef für die entgegengebrachte Unterstützung in der Entwicklung meiner beiden neuesten Tränke.

Ich zog Bilanz darüber, dass der Inferi-Trank mittlerweile einigen Hundert dieser bemitleidenswerten Kreaturen zu ihrer wohlverdienten Totenruhe verholfen hatte und erwähnte, dass jener Trank, den ich Nathan gegeben hatte, nun auch in Europa zum Einsatz gekommen sei. Brav teilte ich den versammelten Zuhörern noch mit, dass ich sehr dankbar für diese Veranstaltung zu meinen Ehren sei und welch eine große Ehre es war, in einem der bekanntesten Krankenhäuser der Zaubererwelt forschen zu dürfen.

Thatcher stand ein Stück nach hinten versetzt neben mir und ich konnte praktisch sehen, wie ihm die Brust vor lauter Stolz über meine Worte zu ihrer doppelten Größe anschwoll. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm diesen Triumph allzu lange zu gönnen und so schloss ich noch ein besonderes Dankeschön an meine Assistentin Dora an, die ganz erschrocken war über die unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr plötzlich zuteil wurde. Und ich erwähnte - aus reiner Boshaftigkeit wohlgemerkt -, dass ich auch meinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer Dank dafür schuldete, dass er mir die Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens näher gebracht hatte. Ich verkniff mir ein allzu schadenfrohes Grinsen, als Severus und meine Mutter zusammenzuckten und eilig einen gewissen Anstandsabstand zwischen sich brachten. Nun ja, ein bisschen Schadenfreude wollte ich mir immerhin gönnen.

Mein Blick streifte Harry und… der Moment, jene kurzen Sekunden, in denen wir uns ansahen, dehnte sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus. Einen Augenblick lang nur sah ich ihn an und doch nahm ich jedes noch so kleine Detail auf. Harry, wie er dastand in seiner irgendwie gekünstelt wirkenden Festkleidung, die Hände locker in die Hosentaschen seiner Anzugshose gestopft. Die störrische Haarsträhne hatte sich zurück in seine Stirn gestohlen und bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu seinen faszinierenden Augen, an denen ich mich einfach nicht satt sehen konnte. Auch in diesem Moment leuchtete das satte Grün zu mir hinauf und das sanfte Lächeln seiner Lippen spiegelte sich darin wider.

Plötzlich verstand ich, warum es Harry nicht interessierte, was die anderen dachten. Es war egal. Eine ebenso einfache wie wichtige Feststellung. Es war völlig egal, ob sich irgendjemand darüber lustig machen würde, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter und ich zusammengefunden hatten. Es war unwichtig, ob wir uns als Hogwartsschüler nicht hatten ausstehen können. Es war vergessen, dass wir eine zeitlang auf verschiedenen Seiten des Krieges standen. Es war unwichtig, weil es mein Leben war und ich nicht darauf verzichten wollte mit Harry zusammen zu sein, nur weil vielleicht irgendjemand diese Verbindung als unpassend bezeichnen könnte.

Nur eins war wichtig. Und das war das Heute. Und dieses Heute bestand aus Harry und mir. Als Paar.

Ich räusperte mich und schaffte es endlich den Blick von Harrys stillem Lächeln loszureißen. Und so schloss ich meine Rede - ungeplant - mit einem Dank an einen Menschen, der mich seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts irgendwie immer begleitet hatte und den ich heute mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte. Harry Potter.

Harry wurde rot und senkte den Blick, als geschockte Stille sich über den Saal legte und aller Augen zwischen ihm und mir hin- und herflogen. Ein einzelnes Klatschen ertönte, dann folgte ein zweites und drittes und ich konnte gar nicht anders als meine Mutter, Severus und Dora anzulachen.

Nach diesem Statement wurde die kurze Zeremonie, in welcher der Zaubereiminister mir einen Ehrenpreis für die Forschung zugunsten der Menschlichkeit für den Inferi-Trank überreichte, zur Nebensache. Thatcher sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, als der Minister mir die Hand schüttelte und sich höflich danach erkundigte, ob Harry nun demnächst auch in die Forschung einsteigen würde.

Es folgten die üblichen offiziellen Bilder von mir und Thatcher, mir und dem Minister, mir und den Sponsoren, mir allein mit der Ehrenurkunde und so weiter und so weiter.

Nach einer guten Stunde hatte ich das Schlimmste überstanden und meiner Mutter den Preis in die Hand gedrückt, worüber sie sich wirklich freute und schon darüber nachdachte, auf welchem Kaminsims in Malfoy Manor er Platz finden würde.

Harry tauchte neben mir auf - mit einer unvermeidbaren Horde Reporter im Schlepptau - und reichte mir ein Glas Champagner. Wir stießen mit meiner Ma, Severus und Dora an. Im Hintergrund klickten die Kameras. Einige meiner Assistenzärzte in St. Mungos kamen zu uns und ich spürte, wie die Anspannung von mir abfiel. Selbst Harry unterhielt sich mit einer jungen Ärztin, die, wie sich herausstellte, eine Cousine von seiner Sekretärin im Ministerium war.

„Dr. Malfoy?", ertönte eine höfliche, aber unüberhörbare Stimme hinter mir und unterbrach meinen Bericht über die Forschungsabteilung in Kalifornien.

Ich wandte mich um und war wenig begeistert, mich einer Reporterin der Hexenwoche gegenüberzusehen. Dennoch bemühte ich mich um die gebotene Höflichkeit. „Ja, bitte?"

„Dürften wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?", sprachs und wie aus dem Nichts tauchten ein halbes Dutzend ihrer Reporterkollegen von diversen Zeitungen hinter ihr auf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie meine Gesprächspartner höflich den Rückzug antraten. Ich unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Seufzen. „Sicher."

Natürlich wusste ich, was diese Horde menschlicher Niffler eigentlich hören wollte, aber immerhin waren sie höflich genug sich zuerst nach meinen aktuellen Forschungen zu erkundigen. Also versuchte ich meine Arbeit so verständlich wie möglich zu erklären ohne mich in Fachtermini zu verlieren.

„Ist Mr. Potter der Grund für das Ende ihrer Beziehung zu Mr. O'Donnell?" Und schwupp hörten alle Reporter auf sich Notizen zu machen und starrten mich statt dessen geifernd an.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich das. Das wollen Sie doch hören, oder? Ich meine, die Wahrheit, dass sich ein Paar auseinanderleben kann, lässt sich doch nicht so gut vermarkten." Harry grinste nonchalant in die Runde.

Was sollte ich dem noch hinzufügen? Außer, dass ich diesen Mann für seine Coolness mit dieser Meute anbetete? Normalerweise - also wenn ich nach meiner Arbeit gefragt wurde - konnte ich die Reporter an meinem ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen, wenn ich nicht reden wollte. Wenn es aber um mein Privatleben ging, nun, da hielt ich mich doch ganz gern bedeckt. Leider hatte mein Ex-Lebensgefährte mit seinem unseligen Interview mittlerweile dafür gesorgt, dass jeder dachte ich hätte meine Freizügigkeit entdeckt.

„Mr. Potter, wir sollen glauben, dass Mr. Malfoy rein zufällig in derselben Woche seine Beziehung beendet, in der Sie beiden sich nach Ihren gemeinsamen Schuljahren wiedergetroffen haben?" Die Reporterin der Hexenwoche machte ein abfälliges Gesicht.

„Nein, Draco hat meinen Sohn behandelt, wie Sie wissen und das ist doch schon einige Monate her, nicht wahr?", antwortete Harry unverbindlich.

„Also daran ist Ihre Ehe zerbrochen?"

„Nein, meine Ehe ist an der Krankheit meiner Frau zerbrochen."

Nun war ich wohl an der Reihe Harry aus der Schusslinie zu holen, denn ich konnte sehen, dass ihm das Thema zu schaffen machte.

„Wenn Sie sonst keine Fragen haben als über das Ende unserer vorangegangenen Beziehungen, wäre es nett, wenn Sie uns…", begann ich und wurde von einem untersetzten dunkelhäutigen Mann unterbrochen, der das Zeichen des Tagespropheten am Revers trug. „Nun, Dr. Malfoy, Sie müssen schon verstehen, dass uns die Schnelligkeit Ihrer plötzlichen Bekanntgabe einer Beziehung zu Mr. Potter etwas überrascht."

„Mich auch", antwortete Harry und alle warfen ihm verwirrte Blicke zu. Er grinste die Reportermeute breit an und legte demonstrativ eine Hand um meine Taille. „Wissen Sie, ganz im Vertrauen, ich musste ihn dazu zwingen mich heute Abend mitzunehmen."

„Wieso das, hatten Sie Angst, Dr. Malfoy, dass Ihnen Mr. Potter die Show stiehlt?" Diese Stimme kannte ich und die dazugehörige Person konnte ich in etwa so gut ausstehen wie Doxys in meinem Wandschrank.

„Nein, eigentlich hatte ich Angst, dass mich eine Horde ungehobelter Reporter verfolgt und dämliche Fragen stellt", schnappte ich ärgerlich.

Harry betrachtete mich von der Seite. „Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Draco hatte Angst, was ihr über mich schreiben könntet. Er wollte mich nicht noch weiter ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit ziehen, meine Trennung von Ginny hat ja genug Schlammlawinen an Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen losgetreten."

„Und Sie haben trotzdem darauf bestanden Dr. Malfoy zu begleiten?", wieder der Tagesprophet-Abgesandte.

Harry nickte und schaute den Reporter direkt an, er schlug einen vertraulichen Ton an, als er antwortete: „Selbstverständlich. Nach den Nacktbildern werde ich ihn nirgends mehr allein hingehen lassen."

Ich fragte mich, ob Harry übergeschnappt war. Diese Bluthunde von Reportern hatten die unseligen Bilder mit keinem Wort erwähnt und ausgerechnet er brachte sie auf diesen Gedanken?

Erwartungsgemäß lachten die Reporter, aber interessanterweise war kein höhnisches Lachen dabei, wie ich es erwartet hätte. Eine Reporterin der Zauberwoche meldete sich zu Wort: „Es wird ja darüber spekuliert, ob die Bilder vielleicht - nennen wir es mal überarbeitet wurden."

„He, passen Sie auf, was Sie da sagen. Die Hexenwoche hat es nicht nötig, sich…"

„Nein, ich kann es bestätigen, alles echt", sagte Harry und erneut senkte sich Stille über die Meute. Bildete ich mir das eigentlich nur ein oder bedachten mich einige der weiblichen Reporterinnen gerade mit einem Blick, der eigentlich einer besonders appetitlichen Praline vorbehalten sein sollte?

„Sind Ihnen die Bilder peinlich, Dr. Malfoy?", fragte ein piepsiges Stimmchen und ich musste lachen, denn die Reporterin errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, als ich sie ansah. „Das müssen sie nicht, oder? Mir wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, die Öffentlichkeit wüsste nicht ganz so viel über meine körperliche Konstitution, aber sei es drum…"

„Sie werden also nichts dagegen unternehmen, wenn Mr. O'Donnell weiter derartige Bilder von Ihnen veröffentlicht?"

Ich wollte eben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Harry mit melodramatischem Augenrollen verkündete, dass er auf jeden Fall gegen die Veröffentlichung weiterer Nacktbilder von mir wäre, er wäre es leid, jeden Morgen von 300 Eulen begrüßt zu werden, die Heiratsanträge für mich überbrachten.

Wieder lachten die Reporter und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wann Harry gelernt hatte so mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn später danach zu fragen.

„Noch eine Frage an Sie, Mr. Potter. Was sagt denn Ihr Sohn dazu, dass sein Vater plötzlich mit einem Mann zusammenwohnt?"

„Dada", sagte Harry und lachte. „Nein, im Ernst, Nathan hat sich in unserem neuen Haus gut eingelebt und…"

„Haus?"

„Mr. Potter hat mich nach Kalifornien begleitet", antwortete ich und wurde unruhig. Allmählich ging mir diese Fragerei auf die Nerven. Überraschtes Gemurmel folgte dem kratzenden Geräusch von Federkielen auf Pergament.

„Sie wohnen schon zusammen?", fragte die Hexenwoche-Reporterin.

„Ja", sagte ich schlicht.

„Das ging aber schnell, ich meine, wie lange waren Sie ein Paar, als Sie zusammengezogen sind?"

„Einen halben Tag?", sagte Harry trocken.

„Was?", entfleuchte es einer ältlichen Dame mit einer fürchterlichen Hutkreation, die mich an ein verlassenes Eulennest erinnerte.

„Würden Sie warten, wenn Sie wissen, dass Sie den Menschen gefunden haben, mit dem Sie zusammen sein wollen? Außerdem kennen wir uns schon seit unserem 11. Lebensjahr. Warum hätten wir da warten sollen?", fragte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich für meinen Teil war nun endgültig der Meinung, dass ich der Öffentlichkeit genug Rede und Antwort gestanden hätte, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer sehr privaten Unterhaltung mit meinem Lebensgefährten verspürte und setzte gerade dazu an, das Interview zu beenden, als eine weitere Frage - von einer Reporterin des Klitterers! - mich völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Werden Sie heiraten?"

Ich starrte die Reporterin fassungslos an und Harry lachte: „Wenn wir uns irgendwann auf einen Namen einigen können."

Mein Herz machte einen rekordverdächtigen Satz in Richtung meiner Kehle und ich war froh, dass der Zaubereiminister uns vor weitere Fragen rettete, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich meiner Stimme trauen konnte.

Der Minister gab Harry die Hand und Vince und Greg schoben sich langsam aber nachdrücklich zwischen die Reporter und uns. Vince grinste über sein ganzes feistes Gesicht und Greg klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Wann ist die Einweihungsfete, Draco?"

~~*~~

Es wurde noch eine sehr lange Nacht. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass es mit Sicherheit die schönste Veranstaltung seit langem war, auf der ich hatte erscheinen müssen.

Einem ungeschriebenen Gesetz zufolge hielten die Reporter sich mit weiteren aufdringlichen Fragen zurück, sobald der offizielle Teil beendet war. Während neben den Champagner-Elfen nun auch noch Elfen mit riesigen Tabletts voller hors-d'oeuvre die Runde machten, fragte ich Harry wer genau sich da gerade einen Vielsaft-Trank genehmigt hatte und den Reportern gegenübergetreten war. Harry meinte nur, er habe so viele peinliche Sachen über sich in der Zeitung gelesen, dass er irgendwann herausgefunden habe, was man den Reportern vor die Füße werfen musste, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Nach dem Essen hatten meine Assistenzärzte zu meiner größten Überraschung - und Thatchers entgleiste Gesichtszüge sagten mir, dass er auch nichts davon wusste - eine Band engagiert und so wurde aus der staubtrockenen Veranstaltung noch ein richtig netter Abend.

Ich tanzte mit Dora und Leni, einer der Assistenzärztinnen, führte das erste halbwegs kollegiale Gespräch mit Pamela Whiterton und genoss es Harry an meiner Seite zu haben. Ma schaffte es Severus auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren und mein guter Patenonkel brachte es tatsächlich fertig, dass Harry die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, indem er einen perfekten Wiener Walzer mit meiner Ma aufs Parkett legte.

Selbstverständlich konnte Thatcher es sich nicht verkneifen mir die Nacht doch noch madig zu machen, indem er mir nonchalant mitteilte, dass er mich am kommenden Montag nochmals in der Klinik erwarte wegen angeblich noch zu erledigenden Papierkrams. Ich konnte mir zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es noch zu erledigen gab, aber um des lieben Friedens Willen sagte ich mein Kommen zu.

Es war weit nach 4 Uhr morgens, als Harry und ich Arm in Arm nach Hause apparierten. Es war sehr ruhig im Haus, Harry warf einen Kontrollblick in Nathans Zimmer und zerrte mich dann ziemlich unorthodox ins Schlafzimmer. Glücklicherweise war er sich durchaus bewusst darüber, dass Blaise und Nathalie im Gästezimmer schliefen, denn sobald seine Lippen unterhalb meines Bauchnabels ankamen brachte ich keinen einzigen Schweigezauber heraus, geschweige denn einen Verschlusszauber für die Tür!

~~*~~

Der Sonntag begann mit einem sehr, sehr, sehr späten Frühstück etwa um halb drei. Blaise und Nathalie hatten sich um Nathans morgendliche Versorgung gekümmert und als Harry und ich endlich verschlafen und mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht aus dem Schlafzimmer auftauchten, krochen die Drei mit Kochlöffeln in der Hand und Sieben auf dem Kopf in der Küche herum. Es roch verführerisch nach Essen.

Nathan kreischte vor Freude, hämmerte mit seinem Kochlöffel auf einen kleinen Topf ein, den er unter einem Stuhl entdeckte und Blaise hatte Mühe vor lauter Lachen auch nur einen halben Meter weiter zu kriechen.

„Cool, Topfschlagen!", ließ sich mein Liebster vernehmen, sauste zum Küchenschrank nur um Sekunden später ebenfalls mit Kochlöffel und Sieb bewaffnet durch die Küche zu kriechen. Nathan stieß einen lang gezogenen schrillen Japser aus, als er seinen Dad auf sich zurobben sah und stürzte sich in Harrys Arme.

„Sieht aus, als hättet ihr Spaß gehabt", sagte ich zu Blaise, der - das Sieb noch immer auf dem dunklen Schopf - gerade hinter dem Küchentisch auftauchte. Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen: „Allerdings und morgen werde ich mich vor lauter Muskelkater nicht bewegen können, lieber Himmel, was hat der Kleine eine Energie."

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick, bevor ich einen neugierigen Blick in die Töpfe warf, die auf dem Herd standen und offenbar mit einem Warmhaltezauber versehen waren. „Hmmm, Ratatouille."

„Ja, wir haben schon mal gekocht, weil gewisse Herren ja nicht dazu zu bewegen waren ihre Hintern aus dem Bett zu bequemen", sagte Blaise. Er machte sich an meinem Küchenschrank zu schaffen und holte Teller heraus. Ich zog die Besteckschublade auf, bevor ich antwortete: „Ist doch später geworden als ich erwartet hatte."

„Und, wo ist der Preis für unser Superhirn?"

„Bei meiner Mutter auf dem Kamin."

Harry und Nathalie waren dazu übergegangen den lauthals lachenden Nathan durch die Küche zu jagen, so dass Blaise und ich aufpassen mussten um nicht über einen der Drei zu fallen, während wir den Tisch deckten.

Ich erwischte Blaise dabei, wie er einen sehr zärtlichen und unübersehbar glücklichen Blick zu Nathalie warf und Nathan beobachtete. Er bemerkte meinen Blick, wurde augenblicklich rot und wandte sich sehr schnell wieder den Töpfen zu. Grinsend klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter. Es war schön ihn glücklich zu sehen, insbesondere, da ich selbst das ungewohnte Gefühl hatte, dass meine Brust jeden Moment explodieren würde vor lauter Glück.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren sowohl Harry, als auch Nathan und Nathalie k. o. und wir kamen endlich zum Essen, was mir mein Magen mit einem fröhlichen Knurren dankte. Nathan schaute zuerst mich an, dann auf seinen eigenen Bauch und machte ein brummendes Geräusch. Wir lachten, bis uns die Bäuche wehtaten.

„So, und nun erzählt mal! Ich will alles wissen", verlangte Nathalie zwischen zwei Gabeln voller Gemüse.

„Och, eigentlich gibt's da gar nicht viel zu erzählen…", antwortete ich und grinste über ihr entrüstetes Gesicht. „Na klar, Draco, du tauchst mit Harry Potter auf und niemand gönnt euch auch nur einen zweiten Blick. Natürlich!"

Schmunzelnd trank ich einen Schluck meines Ringelblumensaftes, bevor ich antwortete: „Nein, im Ernst. Es war wirklich ein netter Abend, nachdem der offizielle Teil vorbei war. Ihr hättet mal Harrys Gesicht sehen sollen, als Severus mit meiner Mutter getanzt hat…"

„Getanzt? Es wurde getanzt? Wow, bei deiner letzten Preisverleihung brauchte ich drei Koffeintränke um auch nur ein Auge offen zu halten." Blaise fing Nathans Löffel gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor er seinen Gemüsebrei über den halben Fußboden verteilen konnte.

„Wo ist denn die Zeitung?", erkundigte Harry sich und gähnte.

„Oh, ich glaub die liegt noch im Flur, wir sind noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen" antwortete Nathalie lächelnd und fügte dann, an mich gewandt zu: „Und nun los, rede, Malfoy, oder ich hole meine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche und foltere dich mit den Bildern."

„Hey, wieso hast du eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche?", fragte Blaise empört.

Nathalie zuckte nonchalant die Achseln. „Du gönnst mir auch gar nichts, was?"

Harry grinste wieder dieses verhuschte Lächeln und acciote den Tagespropheten herbei. Und ich schwöre, er klappte die Zeitung nur soweit auf, um sein abfälliges Grinsen dahinter zu verstecken. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum um alles in der Welt er sich angewöhnt hatte die Zeitung von hinten nach vorn durchzulesen!

Ergeben begann ich also einen ausführlichen Bericht über den gestrigen Abend abzuliefern und ich musste zugeben, dass Nathalie wirklich eine interessierte Zuhörerin war.

Die Zeitung knisterte, als Harry die Seite umschlug. Seine Hand tauchte hinter der Seite auf und griff nach seinem Glas. Ich berichtete gerade davon, dass meine Assistenzärzte eine Band engagiert hatten, als Harry sich verschluckte, prustend seine Limonade über den halben Tisch spuckte und der Rest seines Glasinhaltes auf seiner Hose landete.

Erschrocken starrten wir ihn an und sogar Nathan vergaß vorübergehend zu kauen. Nathalie hatte die Geistesgegenwart die angerichtete Sauerei mit einem leisen Säuberungsspruch verschwinden zu lassen.

„Alles ok?", erkundigte ich mich, sobald Harry wieder genug Luft für eine Antwort zu haben schien. Er blinzelte mich an und es sah aus, als hätte er meine Anwesenheit vorübergehend vergessen. Dann nickte er hektisch, starrte zurück auf den Tagespropheten und… wurde rot. Allmählich begann ich mir doch Sorgen zu machen und griff nach seinem Arm. „Was ist denn?"

Das Rot in Harrys Wangen vertiefte sich, während ein breites Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln erwuchs und sich schließlich bis in seine Augen schlich. Er strahlte mich so glücklich an, dass ich nun endgültig an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln begann.

„Ja, alles ok. Jedenfalls für mich, was du davon hältst…?" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und reichte mir stattdessen den Tagespropheten. Nathan hämmerte nachdrücklich auf seinen Teller ein, um uns zu verdeutlichen, dass er noch nicht fertig war mit Essen. Blaise löffelte ihm noch mehr Gemüse auf den Teller und Nathan begann begeistert darin herumzurühren.

Mit wachsender Besorgnis überflog ich die obere Hälfte der Titelseite und wollte Harry gerade fragen, was genau ich denn suchen sollte, als ich in der Mitte des Titelblattes fündig wurde.

Mir klappte der Kiefer runter und mein Besteck landete mit einem lauten Klappern auf der Tischplatte anstatt am Rande meines Tellers, wo ich es eigentlich hatte ablegen wollen.

„Ähm, Draco?", sagte Blaise, doch ich war momentan einfach zu keiner Antwort fähig.

Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, auf das riesige Bild von mir auf der Titelseite (!) des Tagespropheten zu starren.

„Das werde ich mir einrahmen", sagte Harry mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln in meine Richtung, was ich nur am Rande wahrnahm. Blaise lehnte sich näher zu mir um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Titelseite werfen zu können. „Holla, die Waldfee!", stieß er verdutzt heraus. Nun war auch Nathalies Neugier geweckt und sie zupfte am oberen Ende der Zeitung um einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Was ihr offenbar gelang, denn ihr verzücktes Seufzen war ziemlich eindeutig.

Ich blinzelte einmal und schaffte es endlich den Mund wieder zu schließen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja damit rechnen sollen, dass ein Bild von mir in den Zeitungen auftauchte, so oft, wie die Reporter mich gestern fotografiert hatten. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es solch ein phantastisches Bild sein würde.

Es zeigte mich mit Harry, wie wir sehr nah beieinander standen. Ich lächelte Harry unübersehbar glücklich an und selbst die Grautöne des Bildes fingen das Funkeln ein, welches in Harrys Augen lag, wenn er mich ansah. Wir bewegten uns leicht, beugten uns zueinander und ich sah, wie der Bild-Harry seinen Arm um die Taille meines Bild-Ichs legte. Ich schaute Harry über den Rand der Zeitung an und diesmal konnte ich fast körperlich spüren, wie ein Feuerwerk in meinem Herzen explodierte. Er sah mich an, mit diesem verhuschten Zug um die Lippen und einem so intimen, wissenden Blick, dass ich plötzlich einen Kloß in der Kehle hatte.

Rasch wandte ich mich wieder dem Artikel zu und mein Erstaunen wurde - was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte - noch größer. Die Überschrift des Artikels war so ungewöhnlich wie untypisch für eine seriöse Zeitung wie den Tagespropheten, dennoch veranlasste sie mich zu einem albernen Kichern:

_Die größte Lovestory des Jahrhunderts_

_Happy End einer langen Rivalität_

Meine Augen huschten über den Artikel und ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was da geschrieben worden war. Der Reporter - ich versuchte mich vergeblich an sein Gesicht zu erinnern, alles, was ich noch wusste war, dass er ziemlich beleibt gewesen war - berichtete über Harrys und meine Kindheit, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Er rezitierte unsere ersten Hogwartsjahre und die Rivalität die - geschürt durch unsere unterschiedlichen Einstellungen - unvermeidlich gewesen wäre.

Er schilderte unsere Rollen im Krieg gegen Voldemort, betonte, dass ich niemals aktiv dem Weg meines Vaters gefolgt war und dass ich seit dem Ende des Krieges durch meine Forschung dem Namen Malfoy eine neue Bedeutung gegeben hätte. Er beschrieb, wie Harry seine Jungendliebe Ginny Weasley sehr schnell nach Ende des Krieges heiratete, das Paar aber immer öfter durch negative Schlagzeilen auffiel und schließlich, dass auch Nathans Geburt die Ehe nicht hatte retten können.

Sogar das unselige Interview, welches Roger in der Hexenwoche gegeben hatte, fand seine Beachtung. Als ein Beispiel für reißerischen und schlechten Journalismus, was mir ein zustimmendes Gemurmel entlockte. Der Reporter - der Mann wurde mir immer sympathischer, obwohl ich mich nur an seinen Bauch erinnern konnte - sagte, dass er selten ein so schönes und glücklich wirkendes Paar gesehen hätte wie mich und Harry an diesem Galaabend. Er erwähnte auch - allerdings eher nebensächlich - dass ich einen Preis für den Inferi-Trank bekommen hatte und dass Harry charmant und offen mit den Reportern umgegangen wäre, was eher untypisch für ihn sei und wohl an meinem guten Einfluss auf ihn liege. Andererseits beschrieb er, dass ich selbst bei meinen ehemaligen Kollegen recht beliebt war und am Montag für eine kurze Stippvisite im St. Mungos Hospital vorbeischauen würde, wo man - hinter vorgehaltener Hand - hoffte, dass ich nach Beendigung meiner Arbeit in Kalifornien zurückkehren würde.

Er beschrieb weiter, dass jeder der Anwesenden, der auch nur den kleinsten Teil eines Herzens besaß, hatte sehen müssen, dass Harry und ich füreinander geschaffen seien. Harry Potter brauche jemandem, der ihm weder in intellektueller noch in physischer Hinsicht in nichts nachstand und diese Rolle erfülle ich perfekt. Er erinnerte an die spannenden Quidditchmatches in Hogwarts und daran, dass Harry und ich die beiden vordersten Plätze der jährlichen sexiest-wizard-alive-list belegten.

Der letzte Absatz jedoch war etwas, was ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet hatte, denn soviel Toleranz und Freigeist hatte ich unserer Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen und der Presse im Besonderen nicht zugetraut.

Der Artikel erinnerte die Leser daran, wie viel Harry und ich in den Kriegszeiten hatten durchmachen müssen - genau wie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen auf der ganzen Welt - und dass wir es verdienten so glücklich zu sein, wie wir es wollten. Er erinnerte daran, dass Harry die Welt von Voldemort und dem Großteil seiner Anhänger befreit hatte und ich mit meinen Forschungen dazu beitrug, dass das Leben eines jeden Mitgliedes der magischen Gesellschaft besser wurde und dass jeder, der Vorurteile gegen unsere Verbindung hegen würde, sich im Stillen fragen sollte, ob er sich nicht selbst eine so unübersehbare wie große Liebe wünsche.

„Wow… das ist… also… Holla die Waldfee", stieß Blaise aus und pustete die Backen auf.

„Ich will es auch lesen!", sagte Nathalie und rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Noch immer etwas betäubt reichte ich ihr die Zeitung und wir schwiegen, bis Nathalie - mit Tränen in den Augen - die Zeitung sinken ließ. „Das ist mit Abstand das Schönste, was ich jemals gelesen hab", wisperte sie und schniefte leise.

Harry griff nach meiner Hand. „Das stimmt. Und du hast dir Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass ich verschwinden würde, wenn die Presse Schund über uns schreibt."

Überrascht schaute ich ihn an. „Woher weißt du…?", brachte ich verdattert hervor, schließlich hatte ich das Harry gegenüber nie zugegeben.

Er schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne dich."

Und das war mit Abstand der schönste Satz, den ich seit langem gehört hatte.

~~*~~

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag und Abend mit Blaise, Nathalie und Nathan im Garten. Nathalie passte auf Nathan auf, während wir Männer eine freundschaftliche Runde Quidditch spielten und ich musste zugeben, dass sie ein Händchen für Kinder hatte. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Blaise den Heiratsantrag alsbald über die Lippen bekam!

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten die beiden sich. Harry badete Nathan, ich räumte die Küche auf, erledigte den Abwasch und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen nebenher noch den ein oder anderen verstohlenen Blick auf den Tagespropheten zu werfen. Harry hatte Recht, wir sollten uns dieses Bild wirklich einrahmen.

Eine Eule von Ma erreichte mich, als Harry noch dabei war Nathan ins Bett zu bringen und - was mich nicht überraschte - ich hätte schwören können, dass sie geweint hatte, als sie mir schrieb, wie phantastisch dieses Bild von mir und Harry sei, denn das Pergament war an einigen Stellen verdächtig gewellt.

Ich antwortete ein paar rasche Zeilen und fügte - ganz nach meiner kleinen gemeinen Slytherinader - noch herzliche Grüße an Severus an. Ich grinste, als ich mir das Gesicht meiner Mutter vorstellte.

Eine weitere Eule klopfte eine halbe Stunde später an die Terrassentür, als Harry es sich eben in meinen Armen auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Er seufzte und richtete sich auf, erkannte die Eule ebenso wie ich und ließ sich demonstrativ wieder auf mich fallen.

„Willst du die Eule nicht reinlassen?", fragte ich unschuldig und bekam ein wütendes Knurren als Antwort, was ich bei günstiger Betrachtungsweise als ‚Nein' hätte interpretieren können.

Harry presste sich enger in meine Arme. Ich drehte mir eine Strähne seines störrischen schwarzen Haares um den Finger und erwähnte - ganz nebensächlich: „Weißt du, ich hab dich gern für mich allein, aber du wirst dich nicht ewig davor drücken können mit deinen Freunden zu reden."

„Was hast du Hermine beim letzten Brief geantwortet?", murmelte er in mein Shirt.

Seine Frage bestätigte mir meinen Verdacht, dass er schon beim ersten Mal ganz genau wusste, zu welchem Herrchen diese Eule gehörte. „Dass ich denke, dass du noch Zeit brauchst und ich trotzdem versuche dich zu überreden ihr zumindest zu antworten."

„Verräter!"

„Feigling!"

Harry hob den Blick und schaute mich in einer Mischung aus echtem Ärger und Frustration an. „Und so nennst ausgerechnet du mich, Frettchen?"

Ich war einen Moment so sprachlos über diese Beleidigung, dass ich ihn nur entsetzt anstarrte. Bevor mein Temperament mit mir durchgehen konnte, schien Harry bewusst zu werden, was er gesagt hatte, denn ein schamvolles Rot schoss in seine Wangen und er richtete sich gerade weit genug auf, um mir eine Hand an die Wange zu legen. Sanft streichelte er mich. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, entschuldige, Draco, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen."

„Allerdings!", presste ich tonlos hervor.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich bin ein Idiot, du kannst nichts dafür, dass…", er klang ehrlich zerknirscht und brach dann mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ab. Ergeben stemmte er sich auf und ging zur Terrassentür, um die Eule einzulassen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wer überraschter darüber war, ich oder die Eule, denn sie blinzelte Harry mit ihren großen gelben Augen an, als sei sie nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht eine Erscheinung hätte.

Harry nahm ihr das Pergament ab und acciote einen Eulenkeks aus der Küche herbei. Sichtlich irritiert nahm der große Vogel ihn entgegen und machte es sich auf der Kommode bequem.

Mein Ärger hielt sich nicht angesichts des gequälten Gesichtsausdruckes, mit welchem Harry zu mir zurück schlich. Er ließ sich neben mich fallen und drehte das Pergament sichtlich nervös zwischen den Händen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco", murmelte er erneut und ich war regelrecht schockiert, als ich sah, wie seine Hände zitterten.

Ich setzte mich auf, schluckte meinen Stolz über den Schmach meiner Jugend hinunter und zog ihn an mich. „Schon gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht", murrte Harry halbherzig und wich meinem Blick aus. Einem Impuls folgend griff ich nach dem Pergament. Harry schien froh darüber zu sein es nicht mehr halten zu müssen und wischte sich die Handflächen an seiner Hose ab.

Sein ganzes Verhalten drückte eine kaum zu ertragende Mischung aus Schmerz und Verletzlichkeit aus und ich haderte mit mir selbst, dass ich nicht vorher begriffen hatte, wie sehr Harry unter dem Bruch mit seinen Freunden litt. Und es war meine Schuld! Wegen meiner Liebe hatte er sich gegen alle gestellt, die ihm bisher etwas bedeuteten, hatte sein gesamtes soziales Leben über Bord geschmissen und war in meine Welt geflüchtet. Mein schlechtes Gewissen verpasste mir einige schmerzhafte mentale Kopfnüsse.

Entschlossen entrollte ich das Pergament, während ich ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickte, dass Hermine tatsächlich die loyale Freundin war, für die ich sie mittlerweile hielt. Sie enttäuschte mich nicht. Die Nachricht war kurz, aber mehr Worte hätte sie auch gar nicht gebraucht.

_Lieber Harry, lieber Draco,_

_das Bild im Tagespropheten ist eine Offenbarung und wird einen Ehrenplatz auf unserer Familienwand finden, sobald Ron sich wieder normal benimmt. Harry, ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen und…_ - ich sah Hermine praktisch vor mir, wie sie zögerte, unsicher darüber, ob sie die nächsten Worte schreiben sollte - _ich hoffe, dass sich das nie ändert._

_Liebste Grüße_

_Hermine_

_PS: Molly schickt ebenfalls viele Grüße._

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Harry blinzelte und aufstehen wollte. Ich ließ das Pergament fallen und zog ihn in die Arme. Er sträubte sich und wollte sich losreißen, doch ich hatte nicht vor, ihm dieses Versteckspiel noch länger durchgehen zu lassen und hielt ihn eisern fest.

Es dauerte Minuten, bis er den Kampf aufgab und in sich zusammensackte. Ich wusste, dass er weinte, noch bevor sich seine Arme um einen Nacken schlangen und er sich so fest an mich klammerte, dass ich Mühe hatte zu atmen.

Es zerriss mir das Herz ihn so unglücklich zu sehen und ich schwor mir gleich am nächsten Tag bei Hermine vorbeizuschauen und sie für nächstes Wochenende zum Essen einzuladen. Harry hatte soviel für mich aufgegeben, da war es wohl das Mindeste was ich für ihn tun konnte. Er weinte lautlos, kein Schluchzen, kein Schniefen, nur seine Tränen, die stumm in meinem Shirt versickerten.

~~*~~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich davon, dass mein magischer Wecker mit einem Krachen an der Wand landete und in Einzelteilen auf den Boden segelte. Harrys Arm schlang sich um meine Taille und ich war plötzlich umfangen von seiner Wärme. Er nuschelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, bevor sich seine Nase in meinen Nacken drückte. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, kuschelte mich so nah es ging an ihn heran und schaffte es immerhin ein halbes Auge zu öffnen.

Dichter Nebel hing vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster und selbst die Vögel schwiegen. Ich hasste Montage! Zumindest seit ich die Wahl hatte entweder in Harrys Armen den halben Tag zu verschlafen oder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Und war da nicht noch etwas mit St. Mungos? In meinem halbwachen Zustand meinte ich mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass ich Thatcher ein Treffen für den heutigen Tag zugesagt hatte. Ganz toll.

Ich drehte mich in Harrys Armen und war überrascht, dass er mich mit sehr wachen Augen ansah. „Hey, ich dachte du schläfst noch", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Bei dem infernalischen Lärm, der dein Wecker macht?", antwortete er leise. Sein ernstes Gesicht wollte nicht so recht zu den neckenden Worten passen. Ich wusste, dass ihm der gestrige Abend noch zu schaffen machte. „Alles ok?", erkundigte ich mich und schlängelte meinen Arm um seine Hüften.

Für einen Moment sah er nach unten, ich spürte, wie er tief einatmete, bevor er mich erneut ansah. „Ich meinte das wirklich nicht so, Draco. Es war nur… ich war verärgert und…"

„Narbengesicht", sagte ich und brachte ihn damit sichtlich aus der Fassung.

„Was?"

„Du nennst mich Frettchen, ich nenne dich Narbengesicht, jetzt sind wir quitt und können den alten Mist endlich vergessen." Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er protestieren wollte und ich beschloss, dass ich wirklich, wirklich keinerlei Bedarf an weiteren Entschuldigungen hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung schob ich ihm die Hand in die enganliegenden Boxer und was immer er hatte sagen wollen, ging in einem erschrockenen Japsen unter.

Ich grinste so hinterhältig ich es trotz des Schauers aufkeimender Erregung über mich brachte und sorgte dafür, dass er unter mir zu liegen kam. Sehr zu meiner Freude kehrte das Leuchten in seine Augen zurück und seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals.

„Du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit", informierte er mich, wehrte sich aber nicht wirklich dagegen, als ich diese lästigen Stoffbahnen zwischen uns nach unten beförderte.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst nicht lange brauchen", antwortete ich mit rauer Stimme.

Harry schaffte es nicht mehr mir eine artikulierte Antwort zu geben. Aber eigentlich war mir sein gedämpftes Stöhnen sowieso lieber.

~~*~~

Eine gute halbe Stunde später musste ich mich tatsächlich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Ich hexte mir also die Klamotten an, verpasste mir einen Wasch- und Rasierzauber und verzichtete auf meinen Kaffee. Glücklicherweise hatte Dora es ja mittlerweile geschafft Mae dazu zu bringen vernünftigen Kaffee zu kochen. Ich würde also nur den kurzen Besuch im St. Mungo ohne Koffein überleben müssen.

Ich küsste Nathan und dann Harry um einiges länger, bevor ich disapparierte. Das letzte, was ich sah, bevor der Sog des Apparierens mich in seinen Strudel zog, war Harrys liebevolles Lächeln.

Durch das Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend abgelenkt kam ich in London härter auf als beabsichtigt. War in Kalifornien Nebel, so war in England der Weltuntergang in nicht mehr allzu weiter Ferne. Es war diesig, der Nebel schmeckte schwer und die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft sickerte sofort in meine Kleidung. Die Portale des Hospitals ragten als undeutliche, graue Schemen vor mir auf und ich schlug den Kragen meines Umhanges höher. Was für ein fürchterliches Wetter!

Ich hatte kaum ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Einganges getan, als ein Ruf mich zusammenfahren ließ. „Malfoy!"

Ich war in Gedanken noch immer bei Harry, so dass ich zusammenzuckte, als ich eine durch den Nebel gedämpfte Stimme nach mir rufen hörte. Gütiger Himmel, konnte der Mann nicht warten, bis wir wenigstens im Gebäude waren? Ich drehte mich um und suchte nach Thatcher, den ich - der Stimme nach - irgendwo links von mir vermutete.

Tatsächlich kam eine Gestalt durch den Nebel auf mich zu. „Thatcher, könnten wir vielleicht wenigstens reingehen, ich hab keine Lust auf offener Straße bei diesem Sauwetter…"

Weiter kam ich nicht. Ich begriff nicht wirklich, was mit mir geschah, als mich plötzlich unvorbereitet etwas mit der Wucht einer schwingenden Trollkeule im Magen traf. Keuchend sackte ich in die Knie, ohne dass ich irgendetwas dagegen hätte tun können. Meine Hosenbeine waren nass und kalt und ein ätzender Geruch stieg mir in die Nase, der mir vage bekannt vorkam. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich würgte ein-, zweimal, bevor ich wieder atmen konnte.

Der archaische Teil meines Hirns schrie mich an, ich sollte meinen Zauberstab ziehen und dass ich es tatsächlich schaffte ihn aus meinem Umhang zu ziehen, war mehr Reflex als gesteuerter Wille.

Ein Gesicht tauchte aus dem Nebel auf, verschwommen zuerst, was aber auch auf die Tränen hätte zurückzuführen sein können, die mir noch immer die Sicht verschleierten. Langsam verebbte der gleißende Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen.

Steh auf! Steh auf! Steh auf!, hämmerte mein Überlebenswille mir ein und ich konnte den Moment spüren, als Adrenalin in meine Adern schoss. Meine Finger umklammerten meinen Zauberstab so fest, dass es wehtat und endlich setzte mein Verstand wieder ein. Wie in Kriegszeiten schaltete irgendjemand meine Gefühle ab und ich kam strauchelnd auf die Füße. Ich brachte ein heiseres, kaum verständliches „Expelliarmus!" hervor, doch ich war nicht schnell genug. Das Erkennen, wer da vor mir auftauchte, war zeitgleich mit der Erkenntnis, dass ein heller grüner Lichtstrahl auf meine Brust zuschoss und mich erneut von den Füßen riss.

Craig Falten!, schrie die Stimme in meinem Kopf, nur einen Wimpernschlag, bevor mich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall gefolgt von einer unerbittlichen Druckwelle vom Boden hob und meterweit durch die Luft schleuderte. War das eine Explosion?, fragte ich mich irrsinnigerweise, bevor ich erneut auf dem harten Asphalt aufschlug und Sterne in der aufkeimenden Dunkelheit meines Geistes auftauchten.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich bewusstlos war oder nicht. Alles was ich wusste, war, dass sich ein brennender Schmerz durch meine Brust in meine Lungen zu fressen schien und jeder Atemzug mich mehr Kraft kostete als ich aufbringen konnte. Noch immer war mir schwarz vor Augen und ich stellte mit seltsamer Nüchternheit fest, dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Sterben so weh tun würde. Ein schabendes, rhythmisches Geräusch übertönte das leiser werdende Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Meine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert und es war mein Zauberstab, der dabei immer wieder über den Asphalt schabte, der dieses Geräusch verursachte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der ich um jeden einzelnen brennenden Atemzug kämpfen musste, meinte ich entfernte Schreie zu hören. Stimmen vielleicht und ich dachte an Harry. An Harry und Nathan. An Harry. An seine Augen, sein Lächeln, seine sanfte Stimme.

„DRACO?"

Ich würgte an dem bitteren, bleiernen Geschmack, der mir die Kehle hinaufkroch und hätte gelacht über die Absonderlichkeit, mit der mein Gehirn mich davor schützen wollte zu begreifen, dass ich starb. Mir Harrys Stimme vorzugaukeln war eine wirklich gute Idee!

„DRACO?" Die Stimme klang plötzlich näher, wurde eindringlicher, panisch.

„DRACO?" Ich hustete und schmeckte Blut. Oh nein.

Etwas berührte meinen Arm und plötzlich war ich sicher, dass es Harry war, noch bevor seine Stimme ganz nah neben mir erklang. „Nein! Draco… kannst du mich hören? Liebling, bitte… Draco! Nein, nein, nein, nein!!"

Harrys Stimme wurde leiser, schien von mir fortzuschwimmen, ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern können. Wärme breitete sich über mein Gesicht aus, ich würgte einen Schwall Blut hervor, schaffte es nicht den Kopf auf die Seite zu drehen.

„DRACO!"

Harry?, dachte ich, Harry, bist du hier? Wie gern hätte ich ihn angesehen, wenn ich doch nur die Augen hätte öffnen können. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn hörte, dass ich wusste, dass er da war, dass ich…

Ein gleißender, heißer Stachel bohrte sich in meine Brust und eine Kaskade unerträglichen, reinen Schmerzes explodierte in meinem Kopf, raste durch meinen Körper und ließ nichts als Dunkelheit zurück.

Ich fiel.

Und dann war da nichts mehr…

Ende Part III.

**Read and Review, please. **

Coming up next: Part IV - Harry - Schweig still, mein Herz


	18. Chapter 17 Schweig still, mein Herz

Hallo,

*Heuler zur Seite schaufel* und mal wieder SORRY für die Verspätung, war leider wieder voll eingespannt mit dem Umbau. Bin ja ganz überrascht, wie wenige Heuler ich bekommen hab, was sind schon zwei Lastwagen voll *hüstel*? So gesehen kann ich also weitere Cliffhanger einbauen, Ihr seid ja offensichtlich nicht so einfach zu beeindrucken *fg*.

Mein besonderer Dank geht heute an:

**muse, Leni4888, none, Reinadoreen, zissy, skateZ und Nora**

Und last but not least DANKE an Little Whisper und descartes für ihre kritischen Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Kommaregeln *g*.

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap und bitte lasst mir eure Meinung da.

Ganz liebe Grüße

Eure Cassie

**Part IV**

**Chapter I - Schweig still, mein Herz**

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

_(Bring me to life - Evanescence)_

_Harry_

Als Draco disapparierte, hielt ich noch einen Augenblick inne und starrte auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Ich grinste und dachte daran, wie er mich noch vor wenigen Minuten davon abgehalten hatte mir weiter Gedanken über meinen Fauxpas von gestern zu machen.

„Papa?", fragte Nathan und zupfte an meinem Hosenbein, hielt mir auffordernd seine Teeflasche entgegen.

„Oh, entschuldige, Schatz", sagte ich, nahm ihn auf den Arm und warf im Vorübergehen einen Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Kühlschrank. Nur um erschrocken festzustellen, dass Draco nicht der Einzige war, der zu spät kommen würde.

„Nathan, du frühstückst bei Narzissa", sagte ich, hexte uns saubere Klamotten an, sammelte per Accio! Nathans Sachen ein und disapparierte kurzentschlossen nach Malfoy Manor. Artigerweise landete ich im Foyer, immerhin wollte ich Dracos Mom und Snape nicht bei Dingen unterbrechen, die ich nicht sehen wollte!

Ein sanftes Ploppen später und Tiny war erschienen. Nathan schmiss sich der Zwergin so heftig in die Arme, dass sie strauchelte und wahrscheinlich mitsamt Nathan nach hinten umgekippt wäre, wenn ich sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Kragen gepackt hätte.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Tiny artig und blickte mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen aus ihren tiefliegenden Augen an.

„Harry?", Narzissas Stimme erklang irgendwo über mir und ich hörte ihre leisen Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie trug überraschend legere Kleidung, eine fließende Bluse und erstaunlicherweise offene Haare, die ihr in beinahe silbernen Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Draco war unübersehbar.

„Guten Morgen, Narzissa. Könnt ihr Nath noch füttern? Wir sind so spät aufgestanden und…"

Narzissa lächelte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen so offen an, dass ich mitten im Satz abbrach. Zwei Hauselfen erschienen und nahmen mir Nathans Sachen ab. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte Narzissa blaue Augen, doch das Funkeln darin war das Gleiche, als sie auf mich zutrat und mir den Kragen meines Umhanges geradezog. „Das ist nicht zu übersehen, Harry. Du solltest den Knutschfleck entweder weghexen oder zumindest einen Schal tragen."

Schamvolle Hitze flutete durch meinen Körper und ich spürte, wie ich bis in die allerletzte Haarspitze errötete. Narzissa lachte und tätschelte mir sehr mütterlich die Brust, während ich den Blick abwandte und Nathan an der Hand von Tiny in Richtung Küche davontrippeln sah. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und mein Sohnemann würde die Zwergin überragen.

Ich wollte mich gerade bei Nathan beschweren, dass er es nicht einmal schaffte, sich von seinem Vater zu verabschieden, den er nun immerhin unendlich lange Stunden nicht mehr sehen würde, als irgendetwas mit mir geschah.

Narzissa musste es bemerkt haben, denn ihr Lächeln gefror ihr auf den Lippen und anstatt des liebevollen Tätschelns verkrampfte sich ihre Hand plötzlich in meinem Umhang.

Kälte, so tief und pur wie ich sie niemals zuvor empfunden hatte, jagte durch meine Adern und alle meine Sinne reagierten so, wie der Krieg es mich gelehrt hatte. Mit einer schnellen Drehung hatte ich Narzissa hinter mich befördert, deckte sie mit meinem Körper, den Zauberstab erhoben und sah mich nach allen Seiten um. Adrenalin raste durch meine Nerven, das grünliche Flimmern meines Schildzaubers legte sich über Narzissa und mich. Ich lauschte und hörte nichts außer dem Hämmern meines eigenen Herzschlages.

Obgleich der erwartete Angriff ausblieb, wusste ich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. In Hogwarts hatte ich mich niemals sonderlich für Wahrsagerei oder ähnliches interessiert und doch wusste ich in diesem Augenblick, dass Draco etwas zugestoßen war.

Mein Schildzauber verpuffte, ich hörte mich selbst entsetzt „Draco?" flüstern. Narzissas Stimme riss mich in die Gegenwart des stillen Foyers von Malfoy Manor zurück.

„Harry? Was ist mit Draco? WAS IST MIT DRACO?" Die Panik in ihrer Stimme schien auf mich überzugreifen und ich spürte, wie ich zu zittern begann.

„Weiß… nicht…", murmelte ich, schob sie von mir und disapparierte.

Ich kam unkontrolliert vor einem Betongebäude auf, das so hässlich war, wie es groß war. Die bronzenen Letter an einem verschwenderisch großen Schild gleich neben einer gläsernen Flügeltür sagten mir, dass ich richtig war. Auf gut Glück war ich nach Kalifornien appariert, ich strauchelte in einem kurzen Moment der Schwäche, welche die große Entfernung mit sich brachte. Ich stürmte in das Foyer und plötzlich heulten Abwehrzauber um mich herum auf. Einige Zauberer in dunklen Anzügen tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und stürmten auf mich zu. Ich hielt sie mir mit einem schwarzmagischen Abwehrzauber vom Leib, blickte mich panisch um, bis mein Blick endlich auf einer jungen Hexe hängen blieb, die offenbar für den Empfang zuständig war.

„Draco… wo ist…?", ihre braunen Augen wurden riesengroß vor Angst, als ich näher kam. Mühsam drängte ich meine Panik so weit zurück, dass ich zumindest einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbekam. „Dr. Draco Malfoy. Ich muss zu ihm, sofort!"

„Er… er… ist noch nicht da!", stotterte sie und wich so weit vor mir zurück, wie es die beengten Verhältnisse ihres Empfangsrondells zuließen.

Panik überrollte mich, als ein weiterer Kälteschub durch meinen Brustkorb sickerte. Er war noch nicht da? Wie konnte das sein, wo sollte er sein? Wie sollte ich ihn finden? Sein Name hallte in meinem Kopf wider, laut genug um jeden anderen Gedanken restlos aus meinem Hirn zu fegen. Merlin wusste, dass ich diese Magie nie wieder hatte einsetzen wollen, doch diese fürchterliche Gewissheit, dass ich Draco nicht wieder sehen würde, radierte jegliche Vorbehalte aus.

Die Wachzauberer wichen mit entsetzten Gesichtern vor mir zurück, als ich begann den komplizierten Zauber herunterzubeten, den ich eigentlich für immer hatte vergessen wollen. Schrille Schreie ertönten, als die Luft um mich herum begann sich zu formieren, elektrische Entladung knisterte und der Boden begann zu beben. Ich wusste, dass meine Augen sich weiß gefärbt hatten und der Zauber beendet war, als die Empfangshexe ohnmächtig in sich zusammensackte.

„DRACO?", schrie ich noch einmal und diesmal war es meine Stimme, die wie ein Donnerhall von den umgebenden Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde, die das gesamte Gebäude in seinen Grundfesten erbeben ließ und durch Raum und Zeit raste.

Meine Magie explodierte zu einem entfesselten Feuersturm, der fauchend aus jeder einzelnen Pore hinausschoss, hüllte mich in eine Kaskade aus alles verschlingender Energie, als sie begann sich die Kraft aus meiner Umwelt zu ziehen.

„DRACO?"

Die Wachzauberer gingen bewusstlos in die Knie, während meine Magie fauchend um sie schlug und sich ihrer Energie bediente und endlich, endlich sah ich etwas. Schemenhaft nur und undeutlich, ich meinte ein leises Husten zu hören, doch ich wusste, dass ich ihn gefunden hatte.

Ohne zu zögern disapparierte ich, ließ einige ohnmächtige Angestellte des Laboratoriums und ein bis auf den letzten Stein zerstörtes Foyer zurück.

Noch immer im Energiezauber gefangen, kam ich hart auf Asphalt auf, die glühende Magiehülle um mich herum verdampfte den in London herrschenden dichten Nebel und neue Schreie brachen über mich herein. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war, oder ob der Energiezauber mich nicht nur durch den Raum, sondern auch durch die Zeit geschleudert hatte, denn um mich herum brannten die Häuser. Einen entsetzlichen Moment dachte ich, ich sei noch immer im Krieg gegen die Todesser verstrickt.

Dann sah ich ihn. Draco. Er lag am Boden, unkontrolliert zuckten seine Arme und Beine und das Entsetzen, welches mich bei diesem Anblick ergriff, war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben.

Meine Magie brach von einer Sekunde auf die andere in sich zusammen, verpuffte angesichts der lähmenden Angst, die mich zu verschlingen drohte. Ich rannte. Ich fiel neben Draco auf die Knie und griff nach ihm, ich wollte ihn festhalten, verhindern, dass er mir genommen wurde.

„Nein! Draco… kannst du mich hören? Liebling, bitte… Draco! Nein, nein, nein, nein!!" Es war nicht mehr meine Stimme, die heiser und erstickt immer wieder seinen Namen rief.

Er antwortete nicht und ich nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, weinte, schrie und wollte ihn zwingen mich anzusehen. Mich nicht zu verlassen! Er würgte und ich hielt ihn so gut ich konnte, als ein Schwall dunklen Blutes zwischen seinen so wunderbar sanften Lippen erschien und über seine Wangen lief.

„DRACO!", schrie ich und wollte ihn schütteln, hielt ihn aber nur umso fester aus purer Angst ihn noch mehr zu verletzten.

Schritte erklangen hinter mir, neben mir und ich nahm die Heiler, die neben mir und Draco in die Knie gingen, nicht einmal war. Draco verkrampfte sich, bäumte sich in meinen Armen auf. Jemand zerrte an mir, versuchte mich dazu zu bringen ihn loszulassen.

Doch ich konnte nicht. Draco sackte in sich zusammen und im nächsten Moment wurde ich von starken Armen nach hinten gerissen. Wie ein Rudel Hyänen stürzten sich die Heiler von allen Seiten auf Draco. Ich sollte wissen, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollten, dennoch wehrte ich mich mit aller Kraft, ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne.

„HARRY!", ich nahm die Stimme wie durch einen Nebel war, verstand nicht, dass es mein Name war, der da gerufen wurde. Mein Blick, mein Herz lag auf Draco, oder das, was ich noch von ihm sehen konnte. Ein Heiler überdehnte seinen Kopf, fuchtelte hastig mit Instrumenten vor Dracos Gesicht herum und fluchte.

„HARRY! BERUHIGE DICH!" Wieder diese Stimme. „NEIN!", schrie ich, bäumte mich ein weiteres Mal auf und kam doch nicht gegen die Arme an, die mich hielten. Ich spürte, wie meine Magie brodelnd zu neuem Leben erwachte, ich bebte, senkte den Kopf um sie fließen zu lassen, meiner Verzweiflung, dem unerträglichen Schmerz, der in meiner Seele wütete, freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich verlor die Kontrolle!

„POTTER! DU WIRST UNS ALLE UMBRINGEN! DU WIRST DRACO UMBRINGEN!", schrie eine Stimme hinter mir. Eine Stimme, die mir so vertraut war, dass ich endlich im Begriff war zu verstehen, was mit mir geschah.

Severus Snape stand hinter mir und hielt mich umklammert, den Zauberstab an meine Kehle gedrückt, kämpfte er mit allem was er hatte darum, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wusste, wozu ich fähig war. Er wusste, wie Voldemort durch mich starb und er war der Einzige, der mich aufhalten konnte.

„DU WIRST DRACO UMBRINGEN! HÖR AUF!", schrie er wieder und endlich, endlich kehrte mein Verstand zurück. Ich sackte in Snapes Armen zusammen, kämpfte minutenlang gegen einen erneuten Ausbruch meiner Magie an. Minuten, in denen die Heiler zweifellos um Dracos Leben rangen. Und alles, was ich tun konnte, war zuzusehen. Zuzusehen und zu versuchen nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

Snapes Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung, als ich endlich mit brüchiger Stimme die Worte flüsterte, die er hören wollte. Ich verbannte meine Magie in ihre Schranken, beendete den Zauber und ließ mich fallen. Snape konnte mein Gewicht nicht halten und ging gemeinsam mit mir in die Knie.

Erschöpfung, Verzweiflung und der pure Horror meiner Hilflosigkeit schüttelten mich. Draco regte sich noch immer nicht. Schweiß stand dem Heiler auf der Stirn, welcher über ihm stand und versuchte seine lebenswichtigen Funktionen mittels eines Zaubers, den ich nur zu gut aus den Tagen des Krieges kannte, in Gang zu halten.

Minuten vergingen, vielleicht waren es aber auch Jahre, in denen ich nicht fähig war einen einzigen Gedanken zu fassen. Ich sah nichts um mich herum, ich bemerkte nicht, wie Snape mich noch immer in den Armen hielt, sanfter nun, fast, als wolle er mich vor mir selbst beschützen. Ich sah nicht, wie die Unsäglichen des Ministeriums erschienen, wie die restlichen Nebelschleier, die mein Energiezauber nicht aufgelöst hatte, von Ministeriumsbeamten beseitigt wurden um das ganze Ausmaß des Geschehens zu erfassen.

Ich sah die Brandspuren an den umliegenden Gebäuden nicht, ich sah die Toten nicht, die Heiler, die aus dem Hospital gelaufen kamen, ich hörte die Schreie nicht, welche in der rauchgeschwängerte Luft umherflogen. Alles, was ich sah, war Dracos stilles Gesicht. Seine geschlossenen Augen, sein Blut, welches auf seinem schmalen Gesicht zu trocknen begann und seine Brust, der das rhythmische Auf und Ab des Atems genommen worden war.

Meine Welt zerbrach.

~~*~~

Die nächsten Stunden gingen in einer Art Dämmerzustand meiner persönlichsten aller Höllen an mir vorbei.

Irgendwann verebbten die Schreie um uns herum, Leichen wurden von Medi-Hexen mit versteinerten Gesichtern vor sich herschwebend ins Innere des Hospitals gebracht. Immer mehr Unsägliche, Auroren und Ermittlungsbeamte des Ministeriums erschienen und nicht wenige darunter kannte ich. Sie sahen mich wohl, doch niemand sprach mich an und so konnte es nur Snape gewesen sein, der sie davon abhielt mich mit Fragen zu belästigen.

Auch Draco wurde irgendwann hochgehoben, zwei Heiler waren nötig, um ihn transportieren zu können. Ich wusste, dass er noch lebte. Noch.

Jemand ging vor mir in die Knie und sprach mich an. Ich antwortete nicht, starrte nur blicklos auf den leeren Flecken Asphalt, auf dem Draco eben noch gelegen hatte. Entfernt drang Snapes dunkle Stimme an mein Ohr und der Heiler, der sich nach mir erkundigt hatte, stand auf und ging.

„Harry, hast du gehört? Lass uns hineingehen." Snape richtete sich hinter mir auf und zog mich mit einiger Mühe auf die Beine. Ich folgte seinen Bewegungen mechanisch und ohne wirklichen Willen.

Im St. Mungo ereilte mich das nächste Deja vu und ich sah mich selbst wieder in dem kleinen Krankenhaus in Survey, wo ich nach einem unvorhersehbaren Angriff der Todesser mithalf die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Damals wie heute hasteten Medi-Hexen und Heiler an mir vorbei ohne mich wahrzunehmen. Ich hörte jemanden von einer Explosion sprechen, von einem Angriff. Schreie, Stöhnen und der schwere, bleierne Geruch von Blut und Rauch hing in der Luft. Und damals wie heute schüttelte mich das Grauen, vor dem ich nicht fliehen konnte.

Snape führte mich durch die langen Gänge des Hospitals, im Gegensatz zu mir schien er zu wissen, wo sie Draco hingebracht hatten. Ich war noch immer wie betäubt und völlig unfähig auch nur ansatzweise zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Man bat uns in einem kleinen Zimmer zu warten, ich folgte Snape noch hinein, doch als ich das leere, unpersönliche Wartezimmer sah, begriff ich, dass Draco nicht hier war und ich wollte protestieren. Snape hielt mich mit den Worten zurück, dass wir einen Weg finden müssten Narzissa zu benachrichtigen.

Verständnislos starrte ich ihn an und war nahe daran zu fragen, warum er nicht einfach eine Eule schickte, oder den Kamin benutzte… bis mir die Härte in seinen dunklen Augen die Antwort gab. Snape hatte länger gekämpft als ich und er wusste, dass der Luftraum für sämtliche Eulen, die nicht das Siegel des Ministeriums trugen in dem Augenblick gesperrt worden war, als man von diesem Vorfall erfuhr. Das Flohnetzwerk des Krankenhauses dürfte mittlerweile so überlastet sein, dass wir Narzissa in Malfoy Manor wahrscheinlich schneller erreichten, wenn wir zu Fuß gingen.

Mein Verstand befand sich noch immer im Schockzustand und so dauerte es eine kostbare halbe Stunde, in welcher ich wie ein gefangenes Tier an den kahlen Wänden des Wartezimmers entlangstrich, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ein beschissener Angestellter des Ministeriums war und damit auf jeden Fall Zugang zu einem der Kamine erhalten würde.

Ich rief nach einer der Medi-Hexen und bat darum zum nächsten Kamin gebracht zu werden. Sie fing sofort an mir zu erklären, dass die Kamine nur noch für offizielle Nachrichten zugänglich waren. Ich musste ihr tatsächlich erst meinen Dienstausweis zeigen, bevor sie sich erweichen ließ. Wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich darüber amüsiert, dass ich anscheinend doch nicht mehr berühmt genug war, um alles zu bekommen. Ein Schatten der Verärgerung durchzog Snapes ohnehin düstere Miene, aber er schwieg, als die Medi-Hexe uns in ein anderes Zimmer brachte.

Snape war es, der Narzissa über die Geschehnisse unterrichtete und obwohl ich sie nicht sehen konnte, hörte ich sie weinen. Und dann hörte ich etwas, was den kalten Klumpen an Schuld in meinem Magen noch vergrößert. „Wie geht es Harry?", fragte ihre vom Weinen heisere Stimme und ich schluckte hart.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich sage dir Bescheid, sobald wir näheres wissen", antwortete Snape und beendete die Verbindung. Seinen Blick konnte ich nicht deuten, als er sich aufrichtete und mich ansah.

Es klopfte an die Tür und die Medi-Hexe trat ein, gefolgt von einem kleinen Heiler, dessen sandfarbene Haare ihm unordentlich in die Stirn hingen und ihm das vertrauensvolle Aussehen eines irren Wissenschaftlers gaben. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinem ehemals weißen Arztumhang, der übersäht von rostroten Flecken war. Blut. Der Gedanke daran, dass dies vielleicht Dracos Blut sein könnte, war unerträglich und mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen", sagte er und wandte sich um, ohne darauf zu achten, ob wir ihm tatsächlich folgen würden. Mit schnellen Schritten führte er uns in den hinteren Teil der Station, wir mussten eine Sicherheitsschleuse durchqueren und ich stellte fest, dass ich noch nie zuvor auf der intensivmagischen Station war. Hier lagen nur die Opfer von schwersten Fluchschäden, diejenigen, die kaum noch eine Chance auf Heilung hatten, aber zu krank waren, um auf die geschlossene Psychiatrie verlegt zu werden.

Meine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern und ich rang nach Atem. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Draco hier lag! Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Das alles musste einer meiner Alpträume sein!

Doch ich wachte einfach nicht auf.

Stattdessen fand ich mich vor einem Fenster wieder, welches in ein schmales Krankenzimmer zeigte und während Snape dem Heiler durch die dazugehörige Schleusentür folgte, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Etwas großes, sehr Dunkles legte sich um mein Herz und drückte zu. Stechender Schmerz durchzog meine Brust und machte mir das Atmen schwer. Ich rührte mich nicht, geplagt von dem brennenden Schmerz, welcher meine Beine hinunterwanderte, stand nur vor der Scheibe und starrte die schmale leblose Gestalt an, die dort in einem viel zu großen Krankenbett lag.

Das konnte nicht Draco sein! Das konnte einfach nicht Draco sein!

Ohne mein Zutun schoben sich meine Füße voran, Schritt für Schritt trug mich mein Körper durch die Schleuse in das Krankenzimmer. Es roch nach Desinfektionszauber.

Leises Summen erfüllte die Luft, jedes Mal, wenn das magische Krankenbett sich bewegte, um Draco in einer optimalen Lage zu halten. Ich starrte irgendwo auf seine Brust, brachte es nicht über mich, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und obwohl ich nicht mehr sah, als das saubere Krankenhemdchen, sah er viel zu leblos aus.

Meine Lungen schrieen nach Sauerstoff und mir wurde erst nach zwei bebenden Atemzügen bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte, während mein Blick auf ihm ruhte.

Erst nach Minuten wurde ich mir bewusst, dass Snape an Dracos Bett getreten war und seine großen Hände sich um Dracos Finger geschlungen hatten. Ich sah, wie Snape die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste. Er senkte den Blick und ein Vorhang aus seinem schwarzen Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht.

Es war der Heiler, der mich schließlich am Arm berührte und mich sanft nach vorn zog. „Gehen Sie zu ihm, Mr. Potter. Halten Sie seine Hand damit er etwas hat, was ihn bei uns hält."

Die Worte trafen mich mitten ins Herz. So sehr ich im ersten Moment gezögert hatte, umso schneller hastete ich an Dracos Bett, griff nach ihm, umklammerte seine klamme Hand ebenso wie Snape es an seiner anderen Seite tat.

Das Bett bewegte sich mit einem sachten Surren, reagierte auf meine Anwesenheit an Dracos Seite. Ich wollte nicht auf die Diagramme und Datenströme schauen, welche nur wenige Zentimeter über meinem Kopf flimmerten. Ich wusste, ich würde nicht ertragen können, was sich daraus ergab.

Ich zwang meinen Blick auf Dracos Brust, ich wagte es nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, und dennoch wäre ich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, wenn der Heiler nicht neben mir gestanden hätte. Übelkeit erfasste mich und eine Furcht, so alt wie die Menschheit selbst, dass mir schlicht die Knie wegsackten. Der Heiler fing mich auf und rief nach Hilfe. Snape strich sich mit einer langsamen, müde wirkenden Geste durch das Gesicht.

Man verpasste mir einen Stärkungstrank, einen Stuhl und einen Beruhigungszauber, als ich mich standhaft weigerte auch nur einen Zentimeter von Dracos Bett zu weichen.

Snape sorgte schließlich dafür, dass man mich in Ruhe ließ. Er war es auch, der das Gespräch mit dem Heiler führte.

Hatte ich während des Kampfes gegen Voldemorts Truppen nicht genug Gräueltaten gesehen? Hatte ich nicht genug Leid miterlebt, um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte? Sicher hatte ich das und doch hatte es mich niemals zuvor derart handlungsunfähig gemacht, wie Dracos lebloser Anblick. Völlig betäubt und sowohl physisch als auch psychisch von der Situation überfordert und gelähmt, umklammerte ich nur stumm Dracos Hand, verflocht unsere Finger miteinander und hörte der Unterhaltung zu.

„Wir wissen nicht was genau geschehen ist. Es gab eine Explosion und ein Augenzeuge sagte, er habe Fluchblitze durch die Luft fliegen sehen. Wer sie abgefeuert hat oder wer getroffen wurde, das konnte er nicht sagen, dazu war der Nebel einfach zu dick." Der Heiler sprach mit professionell gedämpfter Stimme, doch auch ihm war der Schrecken des Geschehenen anzuhören.

„Was werden Sie jetzt mit Draco machen?" Snapes Stimme klang heiser.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was genau Dr. Malfoy getroffen hat. Aus seinen Verletzungen können wir nicht mehr sagen, als dass er von der Explosion zwar etwas abbekommen hat, doch das sind nur nebensächliche Verletzungen, die wir noch heute ausheilen können. Was uns Kopfschmerzen bereitet, sind der oder die Flüche, die ihn zweifellos getroffen haben."

„Sagten Sie nicht, man wisse nicht, wer getroffen wurde?"

„Doch, aber die Eintrittswunden von Flüchen sind unübersehbar und Dr. Malfoy hat mindestens zwei davon, vielleicht auch mehr. Genaueres können wir erst sagen, wenn wir die Prellungen und Rippenbrüche der Explosion geheilt haben. Das können wir aber erst, wenn klar ist, ob der Einsatz unserer Magie nicht noch größeren Schaden anrichtet. Ich denke in ein paar Stunden kann ich Ihnen sagen, ob noch ein aktiver Fluch über ihm liegt oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber momentan können wir wirklich nichts weiter tun als abzuwarten."

Ein Moment der Stille entspann sich im Zimmer und ich hörte mein eigenes Atmen überdeutlich.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?", fragte Snape schließlich.

„Ja, wir können im Labor jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können und da kennen Sie sich ja aus. Fühlen Sie sich denn in der Lage zu…"

„Ja", unterbrach Snape den Heiler und ich wusste, dass es seine Art war, mit der Situation umzugehen. Er war schon immer ein Mann der Tat gewesen, im Kampf gegen Voldemort und auch heute.

Der Heiler bat Snape sich im Labor zu melden, erkundigte sich, ob Dracos Familie unterrichtet worden sei und ging nach unserer Bejahung. Snape trat an meine Seite, seine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Obwohl der Trost von ihm noch immer ungewohnt war, war ich ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, bleibe ich hier", sagte er, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Nach einer Minute verschwand zuerst Snapes Hand auf meiner Schulter, dann verhallten seine leisen Schritte und die Tür klickte sanft hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ich war allein mit Draco.

Minutenlang betrachtete ich nur seine schlanken Finger, die so leblos in den Meinen lagen und brachte es nicht fertig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine sorgfältig manikürten Finger waren blutunterlaufen und selbst seine Haut wirkte durchscheinend und bläulich. Seltsam emotionslos begann ich die feinen Linien seiner Handfläche nachzufahren. Jede einzelne von Anfang bis zum Ende.

Vielleicht waren es aber nicht nur Minuten, sondern Stunden, in denen ich dasaß und seine Hand streichelte, denn mein Nacken begann zu schmerzen.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ich presste ein krächzendes „Herein" zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass ich nicht mehr mit Draco allein war und verärgert darüber, dass mich jemand in dieser Zweisamkeit störte.

Ich hätte nicht überraschter sein können, als der stets bis auf das allerkleinste Haar ordentlich frisierte Schopf von Desiderius Fuller, einem Auror, mit dem ich seit Jahren ein freundschaftliches Arbeitsverhältnis pflegte, in dem sich öffnenden Türspalt erschien.

„Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig und rücksichtsvoll wie immer.

„Komm rein, Drius", antwortete ich matt, nun vielleicht doch froh über ein wenig Ablenkung.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Desiderus' stattliche Gestalt schob sich hindurch. Wie immer trug er seine auberginefarbene Fliege und einen Anzug, der es durchaus auf einen Ball der High-Society geschafft hätte.

„Hallo…", er verstummte, als seine roten Augen auf Draco zu ruhen kamen und wurde blass unter seiner olivfarbenen Haut. „Tut mir so leid, Harry, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du und er… also, dass…". Er brach ab und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Ich drückte Dracos Hand ein wenig fester, während ich antwortete: „Schon gut, eine Menge Leute wissen es erst seit dem gestrigen Artikel." Mir wurde bewusst, wie lang die wenigen Stunden tatsächlich sein konnten, die zwischen dem Zeitungsartikel mit dem ersten gemeinsamen Bild von Draco und mir lagen. Mir kam es vor, wie ein ganzes Leben. Noch immer schaffte ich es einfach nicht in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen und so war ich erleichtert, dass Desiderius meine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich zog.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Frag mich etwas leichteres, sie… es war wohl ein schief gegangener Zauber… also, die Explosion und sie wissen noch nicht, was es war." Ich brach mein peinliches Gestotter ab.

„Merlin, Harry. Ich habe mich gerade draußen umgeschaut und… es ist ein Wunder, dass er das überlebt hat. Es muss ein ziemlich starker Zauber gewesen sein, der schief gegangen ist." Desiderius legte mir die vier Finger seiner linken Hand tröstend auf die Schulter. Ich brachte ein verzerrtes Grinsen zustande. „Ja, das dachte ich auch…"

Wir schwiegen einen Moment und Desiderius klang als wäre es ihm peinlich, als er das Thema wechselte. „Hör zu, Harry, ich weiß, das hier ist bestimmt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber… ich meine, ich mag dich und deshalb wollte ich es dir selbst sagen… wegen der Sache mit dem Energiezauber…"

Ich hob überrascht und schockiert den Blick. Überrascht deshalb, weil das Ministerium so schnell auf meinen Zauber reagierte und schockiert darüber, dass ich schon fast vergessen hatte, dass ich ihn überhaupt angewendet hatte.

Augenblicklich stürmten Bilder auf mich herein, die bewusstlosen Wachmänner, die Hexe am Empfang, die ohnmächtig zu Boden gegangen war, die milchigen Energieströme, die meine Magie aus den leblosen Körpern gesogen hatte. Entsetzen sickerte in mein Herz, als ich tonlos hervorwürgte: „Habe ich jemanden getötet?"

Desiderius' Antwort kam schnell und erleichternd: „Nein, Himmel, Harry, nein, tut mir leid, das hätte ich gleich sagen sollen. Sie, also, du hast fast 120 Leute in dem Labor ausgeknockt, aber sie werden sich alle erholen."

„120?", krächzte ich heiser.

„Ja, quasi die gesamte Belegschaft in dem Stockwerk über dem Foyer." Desiderius schaute sich in Dracos Krankenzimmer um und als er nicht fündig wurde, acciote er sich einen Stuhl herbei, der mit schlitternden Bewegungen aus dem Flur hereingeschossen kam und dicht neben mir Stellung bezog. Desiderius breitete seinen Umhang so umständlich aus, wie er es immer tat und ließ sich schlussendlich ziemlich unorthodox fallen.

„120...", wiederholte ich noch immer fassungslos darüber, wie vollständig ich die Kontrolle über meine Magie verloren hatte.

„Nun reg dich mal nicht über die Zahl auf. Es ist sogar ganz gut so. Wenn es weniger gewesen wären…", er brach ab und wich betreten meinem Blick aus. Doch auch ohne dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, was er hatte sagen wollen. Wenn es weniger gewesen wäre, hätte ich jemanden getötet.

Sehr langsam atmete ich aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Harry." Desiderius' Stimme klang sanft und er berührte mich am Arm.

Ich schaute ihn an und seine roten Pupillen weiteten sich vor Mitgefühl. „Es ist niemand gestorben, hörst du? Du… du wirst mit einer Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot rechnen müssen, aber da niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist, kann das Urteil nicht allzu schwer ausfallen."

„Wenn du 10 - 15 Jahre Askaban als nicht allzu schwer einstufst."

Er schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich, du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie dich nach Askaban schicken? Du bist Harry Potter!"

„Und das rechtfertigt, dass ich den Energiezauber angewandt habe?" Ich wusste, dass es nicht so war.

Sicher, damals, als ich Voldemort und seinen innersten Kreis mit genau demselben Zauber vom Angesicht der Erde radiert hatte, konnte mich wohl niemand dafür bestrafen, dass ich einen der schlimmsten schwarzmagischen Zauber anwendete, der neben den Unverzeihlichen überhaupt existierte.

Als ich Voldemort gegenübertrat, war ich nach dem Kampf mit seinen Anhängern so geschwächt, dass ich nur einen einzigen weiteren Fluch wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hätte. Die Worte, welche für den Energiezauber notwenig waren, hatte Snape mir schon vor Monaten eingebläut und die Warnung, dass ich diesen Zauber nur im allergrößten Notfall einsetzen dürfte, gleich mit. Mir blieb damals einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als diesen Zauber zu benutzen, der meiner Magie genug Selbsterhaltungstrieb gab, dass sie aus mir herausbrechen konnte, um die magische Quelle jeder anderen Person in meiner näheren Umgebung anzapfen konnte. So starb der innere Zirkel der Todesser, meine Magie saugte ihnen die Lebensenergie aus um mich überleben zu lassen. Angefüllt mit der Macht von fast 20 Todessern hatte selbst Voldemort meinem Avada Kedavra nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.

Das war wohl eine etwas andere Situation als heute, wo ich den Energiezauber aus rein egoistischen Gründen angewandt hatte. Und obwohl ich zu spät kam, obwohl ich Draco nicht hatte helfen können, bereute ich es nicht.

Desiderius hatte mich schweigend beobachtet und zweifellos seine Kräfte angewandt, die ihn so einsam machten. Er las meine Gefühle, als wären sie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. „Du schaffst es einfach nicht, dir nicht für alles und jeden die Schuld zu geben, oder?"

Ich lächelte traurig. „Du widersprichst mir nicht."

„Nein. Du hast recht, das Ministerium wird dich höchstwahrscheinlich dafür bestrafen WOLLEN, dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass sie es tun WERDEN. Jedenfalls nicht damit, dass sie dich nach Askaban schicken."

„Du weißt, dass es mir egal ist, Drius. Ich habe es getan und ich werde das auch nicht leugnen." Ein leises Summen erklang und Dracos Bett senkte sich ein wenig nach rechts.

Desiderius seufzte. „Warten wir ab, ich wollte nur, dass du es von mir erfährst. Sie werden dich vorladen und für den Schaden, den der Zauber in Kalifornien angerichtet hat, wirst du aufkommen müssen."

„Schick mir die Rechnung." Es hatte eigentlich flapsig klingen wollen, doch eines der Diagramme über Dracos Bett lenkt mich ab. Wo die Zahlen eben noch in einem leichten grün schimmerten, waren sie nun ins rot abgerutscht. Kein gutes Zeichen. Einzig der Umstand, dass keiner der Reanimationszauber ansprang, die mit dem Krankenbett verbunden waren, beruhigte mich etwas.

„Du weißt nichts über den Vorfall, oder?", fragte ich und wandte mich Desiderius wieder zu.

„Nicht wirklich, du weißt, dass das auch nicht mein Gebiet ist. Ich habe nur mit halbem Gefühlsstrom mitbekommen, dass es wohl kein Angriff irgendwelcher schwarzmagischer Irrer war. Wenn ich die Gefühle der Auroren da draußen richtig gelesen habe, gehen sie von einem Einzeltäter aus, der es direkt auf deinen Freund abgesehen hat."

„Wie kannst du so etwas aus Gefühlen lesen?"

Desiderius grinste mich matt an. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass es hundertprozentig verlässlich ist. Aber wenn die Auroren von einer Gruppe ausgehen, musst du dir vorstellen, dass ihre Wut sich aufteilt, quasi ein Gefühlsstrom für jeden Täter. Bei einem Einzeltäter fehlt diese Aufteilung und die Wut ist ein einziger Strom ohne Seitenarme."

Auch wenn mir Desiderius Gabe noch immer ziemlich unerklärlich war, verstand ich in etwa, was er mir sagen wollte. Nur über eines war mir noch nicht ganz klar. „Und wie passt Draco da rein, also, ich meine, wie hast du gefühlt, dass man es auf ihn abgesehen hat?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das Mitgefühl der Auroren liegt bei Draco. Es könnte zwar auch heißen, dass er nur ein zufälliges Opfer war, aber da er das einzige Opfer ist, das direkte Flucheintritte hat, wäre diese Schlussfolgerung die logische Konsequenz."

„DAS kannst du auch aus Gefühlen lesen?" Allmählich wurde er mir unheimlich.

„Nein, seine Heiler sind an mir vorbeigegangen und haben sich über ihn unterhalten", sagte Desiderius und erhob sich. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden…"

Wahrscheinlich war sein plötzlicher Aufbruch darauf zurückzuführen, was mir im selben Moment in den Sinn schoss. Ich wusste, dass Desiderius mich vor der Antwort schützen wollte, die er mir würde geben müssen, wenn ich meine Frage laut aussprach. Ich kämpfte mit mir, wollte mir selbst das letzte bisschen Hoffnung nicht nehmen und doch war es ein aussichtsloser Kampf, denn Desiderius' schneller Aufbruch sagte eigentlich genug.

Dennoch hielt ich ihn auf, bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte. „Drius… bitte."

Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er stehen blieb und für einen Moment den Kopf senkte, bevor er sich wieder zu mir herumdrehte. „Harry, tu dir das bitte nicht an."

Der Schmerz war zurück in meiner Brust.

„Ich kann nicht anders", sagte ich rau, obwohl er das wahrscheinlich schon vor mir wusste.

Sehr viel langsamer als beim ersten Mal kam Desiderius zurück ins Zimmer. „Du weißt, dass du mich erst fragen musst, bevor ich antworten darf."

Eine komplette Minute verstrich, bevor ich wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf senkte und wieder hob. Ich kannte die Bestimmungen es Ministeriums. Desiderius war ein Emphat und offiziell durfte er nichts über die Gefühle sagen, die er empfing. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn derjenige um den es ging, nicht mehr in der Lage war selbst zu bestimmen, ob er wollte, dass man erfuhr, was in ihm vorging. Bei den Auroren war es etwas anders, da hatte er mir nur erzählt, was sie als Gruppe dachten, ebenso wie Dracos Heiler. Doch Draco war eine Einzelperson, eine Privatperson noch dazu und er war bewusstlos.

Ich würgte an den paar Worten die nötig waren, damit Desiderius meine Welt zerstören konnte. „Was… fühlt…. Draco?"

Desiderius' rote Augen huschten über Dracos leblose Gestalt, bevor er meinen Blick erwiderte. „Nichts…", dieses eine Wort kam nur als leises Wispern über seine Lippen und doch traf es mich mit einer Macht, die diese winzige Silbe eigentlich nicht hätte haben dürfen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry, aber er… da ist nichts…". Desiderius klang hilflos und ich hörte das ehrliche Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme.

Ich nickte.

Desiderius ging.

Ich nickte und klammerte mich an Dracos Hand. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht länger hinausschieben konnte ihn anzusehen und so nahm ich alles, was von mir noch übrig war, zusammen und hob den Blick.

Was hatte ich im Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht alles sehen müssen? Ich sah, wie Freunde starben, verstümmelt wurden, verbrannten, in Stücke gerissen und erschlagen wurden. Manchmal verfolgten mich diese Bilder noch im Schlaf, doch wie jede Erinnerung wurden sie allmählich blasser. Auch wenn sie nie ganz verschwinden würden, so wurden sich doch irgendwie erträglicher.

Dracos Gesicht würde ich niemals vergessen. Nichts hatte mich jemals so tief in den Grundfesten meines Selbst erschüttert, wie in Dracos lebloses Gesicht zu sehen. Er wirkte friedlich, die Augen geschlossen, seine langen Wimpern ruhten auf seinen Wangen als würde er nur schlafen.

Aber er schlief nicht. Ein dunkler, bläulicher Rand hatte sich unter seinen Augen gebildet und seine Haut wirkte wächsern und leblos. Das Schlimmste jedoch war das getrocknete Blut auf seinen Lippen, auf seinen Wangen, seinem Hals und während ich von der Erinnerung daran malträtiert wurde, wie Draco mich noch heute morgen angelächelt hatte, verlor ich einen Teil meiner Seele.

Sie ging einfach fort, ohne großen Schmerz, ohne Tränen, ohne Kampf blieb ich leer zurück und ließ mich in die große Ruhe fallen, welche mich plötzlich überkam.

Ich stand auf, Dracos Finger glitten aus meinen Händen, und ging zu dem kleinen Waschbecken an der hinteren Wand. Ich nahm das Handtuch vom Haken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, wartete geduldig solange, bis das Wasser eine angenehm warme Temperatur hatte und tauchte das Handtuch hinein. Sorgfältig wrang ich es aus, bevor ich an Dracos Bett zurückkehrte.

Langsam und sorgfältig begann ich das Blut abzuwaschen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendwer so sah, ich wollte nicht, dass Narzissa ihren Sohn so blutbesudelt sehen musste. Erfolgreich verhinderte ich, dass mir bewusst wurde, dass ich dabei war dem Menschen, den ich neben Nathan mehr liebte als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, die letzten Ölung zu geben.

Desiderius' zögernde Worte klangen laut in meinen Gedanken nach: „… Es tut mir so leid, Harry, aber er… da ist nichts…".

Und so zwang ich mich zu einem ruhigen Atem, konzentrierte mich einfach nur darauf Draco zu berühren, auch die kleinsten Blutreste von seiner Haut zu waschen und bei ihm zu sein.

Er reagierte nicht auf meine Berührung und es war, als hätte mir jemand mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Es schlug nicht mehr. Mit Draco, so schwieg auch mein Herz.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Chapter II - Warum?


	19. Chapter 18 Warum?

Hallo, liebe Mit-ff-Süchtige,

endlich schaffe ich es, das nächste Chap hochzuladen. Will auch gar nicht zuviel sagen, außer Sorry für die Verspätung und meinen großen DANK an:

**Leni4888**

So, das hast du nun davon, dass deine Eule mir so einen monstermäßigen Heuler angeschleppt hat! War die ganze Woche taub und schwindelig vor Schreck, so dass ich erst jetzt hochladen konnte *grins – gute Ausrede, oder?*

**none**

Danke, die Spannung ist wieder da, oder?

**Reinadoreen**

Was kann ich sagen, ohne zuviel zu verraten?

**Giftschnecke**

Also ehrlich gesagt... ja, das wäre zuviel verlangt, mehr als ein oder zwei Chaps mit Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen verträgt mein Drama-liebendes-Schreiber-ich einfach nicht *gg*.

**Muse**

Der Angriff auf Draco wird in diesem Chap näher untersucht, also schau einfach mal den Ermittlern über die Schulter, das beantwortet hoffentlich deine Fragen. Wäre ja blöd, wenn ich es hier schon verrate.

**Deedochan**

*Taschentuch reich*

**Nora**

Nora hat gesprochen, how!

**Zissy**

Danke, genau das hatte ich beabsichtigt.

**Little Whisper** und **descartes** für eure Beta-Kommentare und Anregungen. DANKE.

Freue mich wie immer auf Eure Reviews und hoffe, dass ich next friday pünktlich sein kann.

Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure Cassie

**Chapter II - Warum?**

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead _

_(Bring me to life - Evanescence)  
_

_Harry_

Ich erwachte von dem unerwarteten Gefühl einer warmen Hand auf meiner Schulter und schrak aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf auf, mein Blick schoss zu Draco, gefangen in der halbverschlafenen Hoffnung, dass er es sei, der mich berührte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter", die Medi-Hexe lächelte mich zaghaft an und die Realität krachte mit voller Wucht zurück in mein Bewusstsein. „Wir würden Dr. Malfoy gern untersuchen und… wollen Sie sich nicht einen Kaffee holen?"

Nein, wollte ich nicht, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass in kurzer Abfolge fünf Heiler und zwei weitere Medi-Hexen sich in das nicht sehr große Zimmer drängten, erhob ich mich doch.

Man hatte mich in der Nacht gefragt, ob ich ein zweites Bett im Zimmer haben wollte, ich hatte abgelehnt. Ich wollte nicht in einem anderen Bett schlafen als Draco und so verbrachte ich die Nacht in meinem Stuhl neben ihm, den Kopf auf unseren ineinander verflochtenen Händen abgestützt.

Langsam erhob ich mich, dehnte meine verspannten Muskeln und schaute Draco an. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Nichts an der Friedlichkeit seines Gesichts, nichts an den rötlichen Zahlen der flimmernden Diagramme über ihm. „…er fühlt nichts…", klang mir Desiderius' Stimme in den Ohren und ich schüttelte mich, unwillig, den Funken Hoffnung ersticken zu lassen, der allein anhand der Tatsache, dass Draco diese Nacht überstanden hatte, anfing in meinem Herzen zu glimmen.

Vor der Tür traf ich auf Snape. Er wirkte übernächtigt und drückte mir wortlos einen Becher Krankenhauskaffee in die Hand, welchen ich dankbar entgegennahm.

„Wie war die Nacht?", fragte er rau und sah mich nicht an. Ich rang mit mir, Merlin allein wusste, wie sehr ich jemanden brauchte, dem ich erzählen konnte, was Desiderius gesagt hatte. Was seine Worte mit mir angerichtet hatten. Doch ich schwieg. Mehr noch, ich log.

„Ganz gut."

Ich konnte einfach nicht aussprechen, was ich dachte, denn in Worte zu fassen was ich empfand, hätte bedeutet, dass es Realität geworden war, dass ich Draco tatsächlich würde gehen lassen müssen.

Ich trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte mir die Kehle. Selten hatte ich den Schmerz so willkommen geheißen.

„Narzissa wird jeden Moment hier sein", sagte Snape und ich nickte.

So standen wir dann auch noch eine halbe Stunde später schweigend vor Dracos Zimmer, als Narzissa mit Nathan an der Hand zu uns trat. Weder Snape noch ich hatten uns getraut durch das Überwachungsfenster in Dracos Zimmer zu sehen, in der kindischen Hoffnung, dass die Realität verschwinden würde, wenn wir die Augen davor verschlossen.

Nathan stürzte auf mich zu, sobald er mich sah und ich ging in die Knie um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Viel zu lange hielt ich ihn an mich gepresst, verbarg mein Gesicht in seiner Jacke, die so wunderbar nach Babypuder und Kinderkeksen und heiler Welt roch.

Erst Narzissas leises Weinen ließ mich aufsehen. Sie stand dort, wo Snape und ich uns nicht hingetraut hatten. Die Hand auf die Lippen gepresst, stand sie am Überwachungsfenster und schaute in Dracos Krankenzimmer. Auf ihr einziges Kind. Als Nathans Arme sich um meinen Nacken schlangen, wusste ich, dass ihr Schmerz dem Meinen in nichts nachstand.

Ich hob Nathan hoch und ging mit ihm ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter, damit er aus einem der spärlich angebrachten Fenster schauen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Snape hinter Narzissa trat und sie in die Arme zog. Ihre Schultern bebten als sie sich umwandte und ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang verbarg. Sie weinte lautlos.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen die Heiler endlich wieder heraus und ich setzte Nathan ab, der anfing auf meinem Arm zappelig zu werden. Ich sah, wie Narzissa zögerte, als der Heiler sie ansprach und so war ich es schließlich, der antwortete: „Sie ist die Mutter."

Mitgefühl flammte in den Augen des Heilers auf, allmählich zogen sich seine Kollegen zurück. „Kommen Sie bitte herein, wir müssen nicht alles auf dem Flur besprechen", sagte er und hielt die Tür auf. Narzissa klammerte sich so fest an Snapes Arm, dass sie es kaum durch die schmale Tür schafften, dennoch hatte sie ihre Fassung scheinbar wiedergewonnen. Ich kam nicht umhin, diese Frau für ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu bewundern. Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr sich auch mein Blickwinkel auf die Welt verändert hatte, denn früher hätte ich den Schmerz nicht hinter Narzissas gezwungen neutralem Gesichtsausdruck sehen können.

Nathan klammerte sich an meinem Bein fest, als wir eintraten und ich die Tür sanft hinter mir ins Schloss schob. Narzissa wankte als sie an Dracos Bett trat und ihm zärtlich über die Stirn strich. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und sie hielt den Blick starr auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet. Auch Nathan musste Draco erkannt haben, denn er zupfte zögerlich an meinem Bein und als ich ihn ansah, blickten mich seine großen Kinderaugen fragend an. „Dago gang?", fragte er und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ich „Draco krank?" entziffern konnte.

„Ja, Schatz", sagte ich und schluckte hart. Nathan blickte zurück zu Draco und machte sich los, tappste an Narzissa vorbei und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um mit seiner kleinen Patschhand über Dracos Finger zu streichen. „Ei… ei… ei…", murmelte er vor sich hin. Narzissa brach endgültig in Tränen aus und ich würgte verzweifelt an dem Kloß in meinem Hals.

Der Heiler war sehr verständnisvoll und wartete mit höflich abgewandten Blick bis Narzissa sich wieder gefangen hatte. Ich konnte Nathan dafür begeistern eine Box mit Papiertüchern auszuräumen.

„Was haben Sie für Neuigkeiten für uns?", fragte Snape schließlich.

Der Heiler sah uns der Reihe nach an, bevor er in knappen Worten begann zu berichten. „Nun, wir können mittlerweile mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Dr. Malfoy von keinem aktiven Fluch mehr belastet wird. Was soviel heißt wie, dass wir Magie anwenden konnten um die Brüche und Verletzungen der Explosion ausheilen zu können. Wir konnten feststellen, dass er zwei Eintrittsverletzungen von Flüchen hat, so dass wir davon ausgehen, dass diese keine Querschläger waren, sondern direkt auf ihn abgefeuert wurden."

Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus, denn diese Worte bestätigten nur Desiderius' Vermutung darüber, dass der Angriff tatsächlich allein Draco galt. Nun begann mein Gehirn sich mit der nahe liegenden Frage zu beschäftigen und sei es auch nur um der Realität des Krankenzimmers für einen Moment entfliehen zu können.

Wer war der Täter?

„Warum wird er dann nicht wach?", fragte Snape. Mir war übel.

„Die Flüche, welche ihn getroffen haben sind noch nicht neutralisiert. Bevor das nicht passiert ist, können wir weder sagen, ob er aufwachen wird, noch… ob er überleben wird."

Nun war es heraus. Ich senkte den Blick, als Narzissas Augen sich in Horror weiteten und selbst Snape für einen Moment völlig schockiert war. Desiderius hatte also wieder einmal Recht gehabt.

„Und warum können Sie die Flüche nicht neutralisieren?", erkundigte Snape sich nach einem Moment, in welchem Narzissa sich auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett hatte sinken lassen.

Der Heiler seufzte. „Dazu müssten wir wissen, um welche Flüche es sich handelt. Selbstverständlich haben wir unsere Experten dazu auf diesem Gebiet, doch wie es aussieht, handelt es sich um bisher völlig unbekannte Flüche. Wir wissen einfach nicht, was genau wir neutralisieren sollen. Wir hoffen, dass die Auswertung der Auroren, die die Zeugen noch befragen, uns weiterhelfen wird. Verstehen Sie, wir müssen wissen, WAS GENAU wir neutralisieren sollen."

„Können Sie nicht… ich weiß nicht, ausprobieren was es sein könnte? Es gibt doch sicher Flüche, die ähnliche Auswirkungen haben." Narzissas Stimme klang noch immer tränenerstickt.

Der Heiler bedachte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Leider, Mrs. Malfoy, ist das Risiko, dass wir bei dem Ausprobieren die Flüche aktivieren und Ihr Sohn dabei stirbt, viel zu hoch."

Narzissa wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen als sie resigniert feststellte: „Das heißt, wir können nichts weiter tun als zu warten und zu hoffen?"

„Momentan leider nicht, nein." Der Heiler verabschiedete sich und war schon auf den Flur getreten, als er sich noch einmal umwandte. „Verzeihen Sie, das hatte ich völlig vergessen. Eine Ms Ashcott vom Ministerium hat sich erkundigt, ob Dr. Malfoy Besuch empfangen dürfte. Sie würde heute gern noch mit Ihnen allen reden."

„Wer ist das?"

„Eine Ermittlungsbeamtin des Ministeriums", beantwortete ich Snapes Frage und war wenig begeistert, dass man ausgerechnet Evangeline Ashcott mit den Ermittlungen in diesem Fall betraut hatte. Leider waren mir ihre Annäherungsversuche bei den öffentlichen Veranstaltungen des Ministeriums noch allzu schlecht in Erinnerung.

Der Heiler verabschiedete sich nach einem weiteren Nicken in unsere Richtung und wir blieben schweigend zurück.

Gegen Mittag wurde Nathan quengelig und ich beschloss mit ihm einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, mir etwas zu essen und Nathan ein paar Bestechungssüßigkeiten zu holen. Doch bereits an der Schleuse zum Intensivmagischen Bereich wusste ich, dass daraus nichts werden würde, denn selbst durch die milchige Schleusentür konnte ich die Reportermeute sehen, die wie Aasgeier darauf lungerten einen Happen an Informationen abzubekommen.

Tatsächlich öffnete sich in genau diesem Moment die Schleusentür um einen mächtig genervt aussehenden Heiler einzulassen, der sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht an den Reportern vorbeidrängte. Ich stutzte, meinte für einen Augenblick ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen und hörte noch im Zuschlagen der Tür, wie jemand „Harry!" rief.

Blaise.

Sobald mein Name gefallen war, brach ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter los und ich fragte mich, was genau die Reporter sich davon versprachen eine geschlossene Tür zu fotografieren.

„Schlimmer als die Aasgeier!", schimpfte eine Medi-Hexe, die ein vollgeladenes Tablett an mir vorbei balancierte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, da vor steht jemand, der Dr. Malfoy besuchen möchte", sprach ich sie an. Nathan quengelte und die Medi-Hexe sah nicht begeistert aus. Dennoch schaute sie mich nachdenklich an und ich hätte den Moment, in welchem sie mich erkannte, genau benennen können, denn plötzlich hatte sie es sehr eilig das Tablett abzustellen und mir behilflich zu sein.

„Mr. Potter… ähm, selbstverständlich können wir den Besuch einlassen, Sir. Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, um wen es sich handelt?" Ihre Wangen leuchteten grellrot, während ich ihr zur Schleuse folgte und sie ihren Zauberstab hob.

„Blaise Zabini", antwortete ich und machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück, als die Schleusentür plötzlich durchsichtig wurde. Das Letzte, was ich wollte, waren noch mehr Reporter oder Bilder von mir im Tagespropheten. Die Medi-Hexe wurde noch verlegener. „Oh, tut mir leid! Ich… sehen Sie, die Tür wird nur von einer Seite durchsichtig… die, also, man kann Sie nicht sehen, Mr. Potter."

„Oh", machte ich und hob Nathan auf den Arm, der anfing zu weinen. Der Anblick, der sich mir nun bot hätte nicht widerlicher sein können. Reporter aller Zeitungen, des Fernsehens und sogar des Zauberradios hatten sich versammelt und ich konnte selbst am Ende des Ganges noch Fotografen ausmachen. Es herrschte ein Gedränge wie beim Ausverkauf von Zaubereiartikeln im örtlichen Zauberladen. Nathan vergas Angesichts des Schauspiels glatt zu weinen und starrte mit offenem Mund in die Menge.

„Sagen Sie mir, wer es ist, Sir?", fragte die Medi-Hexe schüchtern.

Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und hielt Ausschau nach Blaises dunklem Schopf. Ich entdeckte ihn nahe der Wand, wie er gerade dabei war sich einen Weg hinaus zu bahnen. Er hielt Nathalie an der Hand. „Die beiden dort."

Die Medi-Hexe murmelte einen Zauber und für einen Augenblick dehnte sich die Schleuse auf eine Art aus, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie das milchige Glas sich zu einem Tunnel wölbte, der auf Blaise und Nathalie zuraste, direkt vor ihnen stoppte und ihnen praktisch gar keine andere Möglichkeit mehr ließ als einzutreten.

Langsam kamen sie auf mich zu. Blaise war unnatürlich blass und Nathalies Augen vom Weinen gerötet. Sie war die Erste, die mich umarmte und es war gut sie für einen Augenblick im Arm zu halten. Sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfend nahm sie mir Nathan ab und begann halbherzig mit ihm zu spielen.

Es überraschte mich, dass es nun Blaise war, der mich ohne zu zögern in den Arm nahm und es erinnerte mich einen Augenblick so schmerzlich an Ron und Hermine, dass ich die Augen schloss und krampfhaft gegen die aufkommenden Tränen ankämpfte.

Blaise entließ mich nur langsam aus der Umarmung als er sagte: „Wir wussten nicht, ob wir kommen sollten… ob Draco überhaupt Besuch bekommen kann, ob er…" Blaise unterbrach sich und fing an zu weinen.

„Gehen wir zu ihm", sagte ich, umfasste Blaises Schulter und führte ihn den Gang entlang. Nathan schien zu begreifen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, denn er klammerte sich plötzlich fest an Nathalies Hals und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

Narzissa stand auf, als wir das Zimmer betraten. „Oh gütiger Merlin…", flüsterte Nathalie und hielt sich an Nathan fest, während sie näher an Dracos Bett trat. Sie griff nach Narzissas Hand und es sah aus, als würden sie sich gegenseitig Trost spenden.

Blaise' Reaktion hätte meiner nicht ähnlicher sein können, denn er blieb stocksteif stehen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen besten Freund, der viel zu still in seinem Krankenbett ruhte. Ich verstärkte den Griff um seine Schulter. Es war merkwürdig mit all diesen Menschen, die ich noch vor wenigen Wochen kaum kannte, so vertraut zusammenzustehen und keine Worte zu brauchen um sich zu verstehen.

Blaise schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen und er stand lange einfach nur da und weinte. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Kraft und fragte mich, warum ich nicht weinen konnte. Warum kamen meine Tränen nicht?

Als Blaise' leises Schluchzen langsam versiegte, war es Snape, der sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme über die Geschehnisse aufklärte. Wenn möglich, so wurde Blaise sogar noch etwas blasser.

„Weiß man denn, wer es gewesen ist?", fragte er mit vom Weinen heiserer Stimme.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Allerdings warten wir auch noch auf die Ermittlungsbeamtin", antwortete Snape und strich sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken. An mich gewandt fragte er: „Wolltest du nicht etwas zu essen holen?"

„Vergesst es, die Reportermeute da draußen würde euch zerfleischen", sagte Nathalie und die Abscheu war ihrer Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

„So schlimm?", hakte Narzissa nach. Sie sah wesentlich gefasster aus als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Blaise nickte betreten: „Fürchterlich! Die hätten uns fast zerquetscht als wir versucht haben reinzukommen. Wenn Harry uns nicht zufällig gesehen hätte… ich kann euch nur raten, nehmt den Kamin wenn ihr irgendwohin wollt."

„Und der Artikel hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht", sagte Nathalie und überging Blaises warnenden Blick.

„Welcher Artikel?", hakte ich nach. Obwohl sowohl Narzissa als auch Snape bemüht unwissend dreinschauten, entging mir der kurze Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen nicht.

„Hört schon auf mit dem Unsinn! Soll Harry es erfahren wenn irgendein Reporter ihn drauf anspricht?", verlangte Nathalie in überraschend scharfem Ton. Blaise senkte betreten den Blick und Narzissa schaute mich an. Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick weich. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, entschuldige bitte Harry, wir dachten nur, dass es besser sei… wenn du später davon erfährst."

„Welcher Artikel?", wiederholte ich leise.

„Der Anschlag auf Draco ist das Titelthema in allen Zeitungen", begann Nathalie und wandte sich mir zu. Nathan war gerade dabei auf ihrem Arm einzuschlafen. „Und… naja, sie haben das Foto vom Ball wieder abgedruckt…"

Ich verstand was Narzissa meinte und konnte meinen aufkeimenden Ärger nicht aufrecht erhalten. Das Bild vom Ball. Merlin, da war meine Welt noch in Ordnung und es war doch erst 48 Stunden her! Überdeutlich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie glücklich Draco und ich ausgesehen hatten. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihm und ich atmete hörbar aus.

Blaise erwies sich als jemand, der wirkliches Feingefühl hatte, denn er lenkte mich ab, bevor die Verzweiflung ein weiteres Mal über mich hereinbrechen konnte: „Hör mal, Harry. Die Jungs fragen, ob sie kommen können… ich meine, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Verwundert schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, wieso sollte ich? Es sind Dracos Freunde."

Anerkennung lag in Blaises Blick. „Ich werde es ausrichten."

Plötzlich fing Narzissa an zu husten und Nathalie machte einige erschrockene Schritte zurück, als sie aufsprang und hinausrannte. Snape war der erste, der sich nach der Schrecksekunde fasste und eilte ihr nach.

„Sollen wir Nath nicht mit zu uns nehmen?", fragte Nathalie leise in die Stille. Mein Blick wanderte auf Nathans schlafendes Gesicht und ich nickte. „Das wäre toll…"

„Kein Problem, wir passen auf ihn auf, solange du uns brauchst. Du und Narzissa solltet hier bei Draco sein."

„Danke", sagte ich schlicht.

~~*~~

Am frühen Nachmittag kam Evangeline Ashcott um als Teil ihrer Ermittlungsarbeit die engsten Angehörigen von Draco zu befragen. Uns.

Sie bedachte mich mit einem unterkühlten Blick. „Mr. Potter."

Ich nickte ihr zu und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, ein vertrauliches „Eve…" anzufügen. Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und der Blick, den sie Draco zuwarf, war nicht gerade freundlich. Ärger kochte in mir hoch und einzig die Tatsache, dass sie Narzissa und Severus sehr professionell zu einer Unterredung bat, hielt mich davon ab unfreundlich zu werden. Sie teilte mir mit, dass ich nicht gehen sollte, bevor sie nicht auch mit mir gesprochen hätte.

Als ob ich freiwillig von Dracos Seite gewichen wäre!

Es war nicht lange, seit Narzissa und Severus mit Eve verschwunden waren, als ich beschloss mir noch einen Kaffee zu holen. Ich erhob mich und seufzte, als ich in Dracos regungsloses Gesicht schaute. Die Hilflosigkeit angesichts seiner Situation machte mich rasend. Ich streichelte Dracos Wange, seine Haut war kühl unter meinen Fingerspitzen und mein Magen begann erneut zu schmerzen. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht ihn dort so liegen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Niedergeschlagen ging ich zur Tür, rieb mir mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Hermine!, dachte ich, und starrte auf ihre schmale Gestalt, die einige Meter den Gang hinunter mit einer Medi-Hexe sprach. Die Hexe deutete in meine Richtung und bevor ich es verhindern oder zumindest in Dracos Zimmer zurückweichen konnte, wandte Hermine den Blick in die angezeigte Richtung und unsere Blicke begegneten sich.

Hermine war fast genauso erschrocken mich zu sehen, und wir starrten uns einige Sekunden einfach nur an. Die Medi-Hexe ging, als Hermine ihr keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte. Sie machte einen zögernden Schritt auf mich zu und vielleicht war es genau diese vertraute Geste, die mich endlich aus meiner Starre erwachen ließ.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, flüchtete praktisch zurück in Dracos Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir fester in die Angeln als beabsichtigt. Das laute Geräusch klang unwirklich in Dracos ansonsten so stillem Zimmer. Ich betrachtete ihn, in der absurden Hoffnung, dass so ein simples Türschlagen genügen würde um ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Was es nicht tat.

Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, in der ich mit dem Rücken an die Tür gepresst stand und mich nicht rührte. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ mich heftig zusammenfahren.

„Harry?" Hermines leise Stimme ließ mein Herz lauter gegen meine Rippen schlagen. Ich antwortete nicht.

„Harry, bitte. Lass mich doch… ich will doch nur…", ich hörte, wie sie laut ausatmete und konnte sie praktisch vor mir sehen.

Ich rang mit mir. Einerseits wollte ich nichts weiter als die Tür aufreißen und sie in die Arme nehmen, mich von ihr trösten lassen und bei ihr das Verständnis suchen, was sie mir immer entgegengebracht hatte. Mein Blick wanderte zu Dracos lebloser Gestalt und die Erinnerung daran, wie der letzte Abend bei den Weasleys geendet hatte, kehrte überdeutlich zurück. Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht.

„Harry…."

Ich stieß mich von der Tür ab und trat an Dracos Bett, griff nach seiner Hand, bevor ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ und die Stirn auf seine kühle Handfläche legte. „Bitte… bitte, Draco… komm zurück… lass mich nicht allein…", wisperte ich und es war das erste Mal, dass ich meine Verzweiflung in Worte fasste.

Doch egal wie sehr ich es mir wünschte, es war nicht Draco, der mir antwortete. „Ich… ich möchte doch nur wissen, wie es Draco geht… und dir… und, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann."

Ich umklammerte Dracos Finger noch ein wenig fester, bevor ich mich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte. „Hermine, geh einfach wieder."

Es war so lange still vor der Tür, dass ich tatsächlich zu glauben begann, dass Hermine gegangen war. Obwohl ich es eigentlich besser hätte wissen müssen und vielleicht tat ich das tief in meinem Herzen auch, denn ich war nicht überrascht, als Hermines traurige Stimme erneut durch die geschlossene Tür drang.

„Wir vermissen dich, Harry, bitte, lass uns dir doch beistehen…"

„Ihr, Hermine? Ich habe niemanden außer dir gesehen", fuhr ich auf und biss mir im selben Moment auf die Zunge. Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie endlich ging. Dass sie mich und Draco endlich in Frieden ließ.

Sie seufzte. „Du hast Recht, Ron ist nicht hier und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann er kommen wird. Du kennst ihn doch, er ist so ein Dickschädel… aber… Harry, du weißt doch auch, dass ihm unsere Freundschaft es letzten Endes wert sein wird über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen."

Wusste ich das? Nachdem, was Ron mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher, von dem Kinnhaken mal ganz abgesehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte antworten sollen und so blieb ich ein weiteres Mal eine Erwiderung schuldig.

„Kannst du mir… darf ich wenigstens fragen, wie es Draco geht?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte mich diese Frage wütend und bevor ich richtig wusste, was ich tat, war ich aufgesprungen, mein Stuhl knallte an die Wand und um Nu hatte ich die paar Schritte zur Zimmertür zurückgelegt. Ich riss sie so heftig auf, dass das Glas des Überwachungsfensters nebenan im Rahmen klirrte und starrte feindselig auf Hermine herab. Sie schrak zusammen und machte im ersten Reflex einen Schritt zurück. Tränen schwammen in ihren braunen Augen und ich sah an ihren fleckigen Wangen, dass es nicht die Ersten waren.

„Wie es ihm geht? Was denkst du wohl, wie es ihm geht?", herrschte ich sie an und konnte mich nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung davon abhalten laut zu werden. Statt dessen ließ ich sie gerade weit genug ins Zimmer sehen, damit sie Draco in sehen konnte.

Ihre Reaktion ließ mich für einen Augenblick vergessen, wie wütend ich auf sie war. Der Schrecken zeichnete sich überdeutlich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie Draco sah, die Diagnosezauber spiegelten sich als rotes Flimmern in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen und sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, wisperte ein sehr ehrlich klingendes: „Oh gütiger Himmel… Draco!"

Meine Verwirrung hielt jedoch nur wenige Sekunden an, bevor ich ihr erneut den Weg vertrat. „Was denkst du nun, wie es ihm geht, Hermine? Denkst du wirklich, ich habe Interesse an deinen Entschuldigungen?"

Die Härte und die Resignation in meiner Stimme mussten es gewesen sein, die sie einsehen ließ, dass ich nicht bereit war sie weiter anzuhören, denn sie nickte nur noch und wandte sich nach einem letzten Blick zum Gehen. Ich starrte ihren Hinterkopf an und sie hielt inne, blickte sich aber nicht um, als sie leise sagte: „Wenn ich irgendetwas für euch tun kann, dann… dann melde dich bitte einfach, Harry."

Ob ich es nun wahr haben wollte oder nicht, so nötigte mir gerade dieser letzte Satz einen nie gekannten Respekt ihr gegenüber ab. Ihr. Wenn wir irgendetwas brauchen… ich grübelte an diesem Abend noch lange darüber nach, wen sie mit ihr gemeint hatte. Mein streitsüchtiges Ego beharrte darauf, dass Nathan und ich gemeint waren, doch ein ganz leises, kaum hörbares Stimmchen in meinem Herzen flüsterte immer wieder, dass sie mich, Nathan und auch Draco meinte.

~~*~~

Irgendwann kamen die Heiler wieder und scheuchten mich erneut aus dem Zimmer.

Narzissa und Snape kamen von ihrer Befragung zurück und Narzissa wirkte so aufgebracht, wie ich sie selten gesehen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich, wenn auch nur um mich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass ich schon wieder vor Dracos Zimmertür stand, während eine Horde Heiler um sein Bett herumwuselten.

„Diese… diese impertinente Person!", schimpfte Narzissa und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass sie wirklich bedrohlich wirken konnte, wenn ihre Augen praktisch Funken sprühten vor Wut. Dennoch flog ein winziges Lächeln über meine Lippen, wenn es auch nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag verweilte.

„Ist Eve nicht ein wahrer Sonnenschein?", fragte ich und Narzissas Blick wurde noch wütender.

„Sie sollte besser aufpassen, dass sie es nicht wagt auch nur einen Fehler zu machen, sonst hetzte ich ihr alles an Anwälten auf den Hals, was ich bezahlen kann und das werden verdammt viele sein!" Snape legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Narzissa atmete ein paar Mal durch und schien ihre Fassung wieder zu finden.

„Harry, du versprichst mir bitte, dass du ihr nichts antun wirst, hörst du? Dieses Vergnügen möchte ich haben."

Trotz unserer wenig amüsanten Situation mussten wir lachen und selbst Snape brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande, was bei ihm so ungewohnt war, dass es mir schon fast Angst machte. Bevor ich jedoch dazu kam nachzufragen, was Evangeline Ashcott angestellt hatte um Narzissa derart ihre Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen, hörte ich, wie mein Name auch schon in ihrer viel zu hohen Stimme gerufen wurde.

Narzissa tätschelte mir die Hand und erkundigte sich noch, wie lange die Heiler schon bei Draco wären. Ich antwortete rasch, bevor ich mich zu meiner Befragung aufmachte.

~~*~~

„Nun, Mr. Potter, in welcher Beziehung genau stehen Sie nun zu Dr. Malfoy?"

Ich starrte Eve an und fragte mich, ob sie wirklich als Ministeriumsbeamtin vor mir stand oder als eifersüchtiges, verschmähtes Weiblein. Sie konnte mir kaum erzählen, dass sie die Artikel im Tagespropheten nicht lesen würde. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, konnte, was nach meinem coming out im Ministerium los gewesen sein dürfte.

Trotzdem zwang ich mich zu einer höflichen Antwort: „Er ist mein Lebensgefährte."

Die drei Beisitzer der Befragung machten sich den entsprechenden Vermerk auf dem Fragebogen und waren offensichtlich genauso überrascht über Eves nächste Frage wie ich.

„Möchten Sie damit sagen, Sie sind homosexuell, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, Ms Ashcott, genau das will ich damit sagen", antwortete ich und zählte in Gedanken bis 10 um mir eine unflätige Bemerkung zu verkneifen. Es ging hier um Draco und es war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Moment um mein Temperament die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Es folgte eine demütigende Befragung darüber, seit wann Draco und ich ein Paar waren, was mit meiner Ehe war, was meine Noch-Ehefrau zu der neuen Situation sagen würde und ob ich es nicht für bedenklich hielte, dass mein kleiner Sohn mit zwei Männern aufwachsen würde. Das war dann doch der Punkt, an dem mir der Kragen platzte.

„Hören, Sie, Ms Ashcott…", ich betonte ihren unverheirateten Status mit diabolischer Böswilligkeit sehr deutlich, „… ich denke nicht, dass Nathans Befindlichkeiten irgendetwas mit dem Anschlag auf Draco zu tun haben! Also, wie wäre es, wenn Sie endlich Ihre Arbeit machen würden und herausfinden, wer für den Anschlag auf Draco verantwortlich ist?"

Eve lächelte mich so süßlich an, dass mir fast schlecht wurde. „Sagt Ihnen der Name Craig Falten etwas, Mr. Potter?"

Mir wurde entsetzlich kalt. „Ja, das ist ein Freund von Dracos ehemaligem Lebensgefährten… warum?"'

„Die Fragen stelle ich, Mr. Potter, Sie beantworten Sie bitte einfach."

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und bohrte die Fingernägel in meinen Unterarm. Diese Verhörspielchen kannte ich nur zu genau, immerhin war auch ich als Ministeriumsbeamter darin eingeweiht.

„Wie gut kennen Sie Mr. Falten?"

„Gar nicht, ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen."

„Wann?"

Ich antwortete artig und kämpfte den Drang nieder Eve an ihren knochigen Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, damit sie endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Hätte Mr. Falten ein Motiv Dr. Malfoy etwas antun zu wollen?"

Meine Vermutung wurde zur Gewissheit und ich schwor mir, Craig Falten noch heute Nacht einen Besuch abzustatten, den er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht überleben würde!

„Keine Ahnung. Roger, das ist Dracos Ex-Freund, ist mit Mr. Falten befreundet, warum fragen Sie nicht den?"

„Haben wir schon, also?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wie gesagt, ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen. Obwohl, warten Sie…", in meinem Kopf rotierte es so sehr, dass ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. „Er, also Mr. Falten, wollte Draco an dem Abend angreifen, oder mich, so genau kann ich das nicht sagen, weil wir nebeneinander standen und alles sehr schnell ging."

„Aha", sagte Eve und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Und was war das Motiv für diesen Angriff?"

„Eifersucht."

„Weswegen?"

„Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu? Ich sagte, doch, dass Mr. Falten ein Freund von Rogers Ex-Freund ist und ich bin Dracos aktueller Freund, also strengen Sie Ihr Superhirn doch mal an, MS Ashcott!" Meine Beherrschung war gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden und anscheinend merkte das auch Eve, denn ihr Blick wurde plötzlich sehr wachsam. Wahrscheinlich spürte sie die Aufwallung meiner Magie.

Es folgten noch einige Fragen zu Dracos Ex, die ich so gut ich konnte beantwortete und dann war es endlich vorbei.

„War es Falten?", fragte ich, als Eve aus dem Zimmer stürmen wollte.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich dazu nichts sagen darf, Mr. Potter."

Sie rauschte aus dem Zimmer und ließ mich einfach stehen, was mich sprachlos machte vor Wut. Die Beisitzer packten ihre Sachen so schnell sie konnten und flüchteten praktisch aus dem Zimmer. Jedenfalls alle, bis auf eine kleine, etwas korpulente Hexe mit einem flammendem Kurzhaarschnitt, die sich sichtlich Zeit damit ließ ihr Pergament und Schreibfeder zu verstauen. Erst als wir allein waren, wandte sie mir den Blick zu und ich brauchte lange, bevor ich Susan Bones erkannte.

„Susan!", sagte ich überrascht und sie lächelte, erfreut darüber, dass ich sie erkannt hatte.

„Hallo, Harry. Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen wieder sehen."

Wir tauschten einige belanglose Floskeln aus und ich erfuhr, dass Susan bis vor einigen Monaten in Asien bei ihrem zweiten Mann gelebt hatte, bis auch diese Ehe in die Brüche ging. Das erklärte wohl, warum wir uns nicht vorher im Ministerium über den Weg gelaufen waren. Der neue Kurzhaarschnitt und die rotgefärbten Haare taten ihr übriges zu ihrem neuen Erscheinungsbild.

Unvermittelt wurde Susan jedoch wieder ernst, trat näher an mich heran und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die offene Tür, scheinbar um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir keine unerwünschten Mithörer hatten.

„Hör zu, ich darf dir das eigentlich gar nicht sagen, aber… sei es drum. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass Craig Falten derjenige war, der Draco angegriffen hat."

Erneut ballte sich kalte Wut in meinem Magen zusammen. „Dieser dreckige…"

Sie unterbrach mich. „Er ist tot, Harry."

Ich stutzte und die weiteren Beschimpfungen blieben mir im Halse stecken.

„Glaub mir, ich habe seine Leiche gesehen. Kein schöner Anblick. Offenbar ist sein Zauber gründlich schiefgegangen. Ganz sicher sind wir noch nicht, was den Ablauf der Geschehnisse angeht, aber es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass die Explosion von Falten nicht beabsichtigt war. Er stand im Zentrum der Explosion und es ist nicht allzu viel von ihm übrig." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Leider hat es auch seinen Zauberstab komplett zerschmurgelt und wir konnten nicht mehr nachvollziehen, welchen Zauber er zuletzt ausgesprochen hat…"

Die Wut wandelte sich in Angst. „Aber wie… wie wollt ihr dann herausfinden, was mit Draco ist?" Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Satz gar nicht sagen wollen, doch er war mir herausgerutscht, bevor ich es hatte verhindern können.

Susan griff nach meinem Arm und drückte ihn. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir haben noch nicht alle Zeugen vernommen."

Betäubt nickte ich und wollte mich an diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer klammern, auch wenn ich wusste, dass dieser Strohhalm so klein war, dass er mein Gewicht nicht würde halten können.

„Was ist mit Dracos Ex?", würgte ich hervor, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaubte, dass Roger tatsächlich hinter dem Anschlag steckte.

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Er weiß nichts. Wir haben ihn gleich gestern Nacht unter Veritaserum vernommen und er war völlig fertig, als er von Dracos Zustand gehört hat. Er ist wütend auf Draco, aber er ich denke, er empfindet immer noch etwas für ihn und hatte nie geplant ihm irgendetwas anzutun. Außer vielleicht, dass er dich gern ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn die Situation eine andere wäre, würde ich dich auch fragen, wie du dich mit einem Slytherin einlassen kannst."

Wieder war mein Nicken mehr mechanisch, trotz ihres tapferen Versuchs mich aufzumuntern, als wirklich ein Zugeständnis an ihre Worte. Nach einigen letzten mitfühlenden Worten und dem Versprechen, dass sie mich auf dem Laufenden halten würde, ließ Susan mich allein.

Ich war müde und brauchte einen Moment, bevor ich mich dazu aufraffen konnte das Zimmer zu verlassen. Es war spät geworden und der lange Krankenhausflur lag still vor mir, während ich meinen Weg zurück zu Draco suchte. Einzig vor der magischen Schleuse meinte ich noch einige verschwommene Silhouetten erkennen zu können, offenbar verbrachten die Reporter die Nacht damit auf Neuigkeiten zu warten, die sie in der Morgenausgabe verwursten konnten.

Aus Dracos Zimmer kam mir die Nachthexe entgegen, das unvermeidliche Klemmbrett unter dem Arm. Sie lächelte mich nichts sagend an und ich ersparte mir die Frage nach etwaigen Veränderungen von Dracos Zustand. So verbrachte ich auch die zweite Nacht an Dracos Seite.

Und die Dritte.

Und die Vierte.

Obwohl Desiderius' Worte und mit ihnen die schreckliche Wahrheit noch immer in meinen Gedanken lauerten, weigerte ich mich sie zuzulassen und klammerte mich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass die wirklich fähigen Heiler im St. Mungo früher oder später herausfinden würden, welcher Zauber hinter Dracos Zustand steckte.

Und so verstrich die erste Woche zwischen Hoffen und Bangen.

Theodore, Gregory und Vincent kamen um Draco zu besuchen und bis auf Theodore, der mich ständig aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten schien, waren sie zu mir sogar richtig nett und dass, obwohl sie von mir und Draco aus der Zeitung erfahren hatten.

Dora und Janice kamen und jagten mich für einen ganzen Nachmittag nach Hause, damit ich endlich in Klamotten kam, die nicht jeden Morgen mit einem Reinigungszauber aufgepäppelt wurden und Nathan mich an einem anderen Ort außer im Krankenhaus zu Gesicht bekam.

Narzissa und Severus waren eine wirklich große Hilfe, auch wenn Narzissa Dracos Zustand unübersehbar mitnahm. Sie schien von Tag zu Tag weniger zu werden, weigerte sich trotz Snapes mahnender Worte zu essen und wurde immer blasser. Obwohl meine ganze Sorge Draco galt, kam ich nicht umhin, nun auch noch Narzissa in meine Sorge einzubeziehen.

Dracos ehemalige Assistenzärzte kamen am Wochenende und ich konnte gar nicht anders als gerührt sein, wie sehr sie Anteil an Dracos Schicksal nahmen. Zuerst waren sie noch zurückhaltend im Gespräch, doch als sie merkten, dass ich nichts dagegen hatte über den Vorfall zu sprechen, löcherten sie mich bis ins letzte Detail mit Fragen. Sie versprachen alles zu tun, was möglich war und genau das zu tun, was Draco ihnen beigebracht hatte. Und zwar in alle Richtungen nach einer Lösung zu suchen, ungewöhnliche Methoden anzuwenden und auch dem unwahrscheinlichsten aller Fälle nachzugehen. Ich erlaubte ihnen Draco Blut abzunehmen, denn vom Krankenhaus würde ihnen das offiziell niemand erlauben.

Ich bekam eine Vorladung zum Zaubergamot wegen der angerichteten Schäden in Kalifornien, auch wenn Dracos Arbeitgeber aus Rücksicht auf Dracos Zustand davon absah mich strafrechtlich belangen zu wollen, die Schadenersatzforderung jedoch blieb.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich Desiderius bei der Einschätzung des Ministeriums nicht geirrt. Ich bekam eine Abmahnung des Ministeriums mit dem freundlichen Hinweis darauf, dass die Benutzung des Energiezaubers mit einer Strafe von 15 Jahren in Askaban geahndet würde. Angesichts meiner Verdienste gegenüber der Zaubererwelt und der Tatsache, dass niemand bleibenden Schaden genommen hatte, sah man aber ausnahmsweise von der Vollstreckung des Urteils ab. Wenigstens darüber musste ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen.

Janice schickte mir unaufgefordert Anträge zur vorläufigen Beurlaubung und ich war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie sich um solche Sachen Gedanken machte. Ehrlich gesagt war es mir herzlich egal, was mein Arbeitgeber davon hielt, ob ich zur Arbeit erschien oder nicht. Doch dank Janice brauchte ich die Anträge nur noch unterschreiben und sie kümmerte sich um alles weitere.

Aus der ersten Woche wurde die Zweite.

Und die Dritte.

Und bevor ich es richtig verstand, war ein ganzer Monat nach dem Angriff auf Draco verstrichen.

Die Meldungen über seinen Zustand, meine Weigerungen mit der Presse zu sprechen und die Vermutungen darüber, ob Draco diesen Vorfall überleben würde, verschwanden von den Titelseiten in den Innenteil und mit ihnen verschwanden die Reporter.

Es wurde still um Draco.

Und um mich.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Stille Akzeptanz


	20. Chapter 19 Stille Akzeptanz

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

unglaublicherweise schaffe ich es heute tatsächlich mal rechtzeitig hochzuladen.

Meinen allerherzlichsten Dank übersende ich heute mit einer Packung virtueller Taschentücher an:

**Reinadoreen – **Doch, keine Sorge, er ist wirklich tot.

**Leni4888 – **Nein, so funktioniert Harrys Magie leider nicht, er ist ja kein Heiler.

**Zissy – **Ja, habe Ostern gut hinter mich gebracht. Und du??

**Little Whisper** für ihre unermüdlichen Verbesserungen *g*.

Macht weiter so, vielleicht komme ich dann endlich mal mit der neuen Story weiter – seufz. So, nun aber genug gejammert.

Here we go.

Viel Spaß und ich freue mich wie immer über ein Review.

Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Chapter III - Stille Akzeptanz**

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul_

Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life 

_(Bring me to life - Evanescence)  
_

_Harry _

Und so verging auch der zweite Monat in stiller Agonie.

Ich verbrachte praktisch jede freie Minute an Dracos Seite. Beim allerersten Zucken seiner Hand rief ich noch völlig euphorisch nach einem Heiler, nur damit er mir mit unerträglich mitleidigem Blick erklären konnte, dass es nur ein Reflex war. Nervenimpulse, die richtungslos durch den Körper flackerten, einzig dazu da, die Nervenbahnen am Leben zu erhalten für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie irgendwann wieder von einem Willen geleitet würden.

Es brachte mich fast um, dieses hilflose Zucken mit ansehen zu müssen und so schloss ich von da an jedes Mal die Augen, wenn Draco sich zu bewegen schien und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, bis er wieder still wurde.

Doch auch diese Stille konnte ich kaum ertragen.

Ich wich nur von seiner Seite, wenn Narzissa oder Dora mir gar keine Ruhe ließen. Sicherlich war ich mir darüber bewusst, dass ich Nathan vernachlässigte, auch wenn der kleine Mann es erstaunlich gut verkraftete, dass ich als seine Hauptbezugsperson quasi von einem Moment auf den anderen ausgefallen war.

Daran trug selbstverständlich Narzissa den größten Anteil, denn sie verhätschelte Nathan nicht weniger als Molly es getan hatte und ich bekam eine Ahnung davon, warum Draco in seiner Schulzeit so fürchterlich eingebildet gewesen war. Dennoch rief Narzissa mir in kürzer werdenden Abständen ins Gedächtnis, dass Nathan allen voran seinen Vater brauchte!

Es kam soweit, dass Narzissa mir mit all ihrer arroganten Malfoy-Art unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass sie von mir erwartete, dass ich mich zumindest den halben Tag um Nathan kümmerte. Und zwar nicht im Krankenhaus. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie plötzlich darauf drängte, dass ich Draco allein ließ und ein irres Stimmchen in meinem Kopf versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mich von Draco fernhalten wollte! Was natürlich Blödsinn war, doch die Unveränderlichkeit von Dracos Zustand zerrte an meinen Nerven und ich hatte immer mehr das Gefühl durchzudrehen.

Ausgerechnet Snape verhinderte mit einem einzigen Satz, dass die Situation eskalierte und ich Dinge zu Narzissa gesagt hätte, die ich nicht so meinte. Rational gesehen wusste ich ja, wie Recht sie hatte, doch es war Snapes direkte Art, die mir die Augen öffnete. „War es so schön ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, dass Nathan diese Erfahrung auch machen soll?", sagte Snape ganz leise, während Narzissa mich anfauchte und ich sie anschrie.

Es war, als hätte Snape mir mit diesem einen Satz den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und ich begann haltlos zu fallen. Plötzlich erkannte ich, wie traurig mich Nathans große Kinderaugen jedes Mal ansahen, wenn ich ihn mit Narzissa fortschickte und ich erkannte mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet ich den gleichen Fehler beging, den ich meiner Umwelt jahrelang vorgehalten hatte. Ich stieß Nathan von mir, weil ich die Sorge um Draco nicht ertragen konnte. Nathan musste sich fühlen wie ich, als ich noch bei den Dursleys lebte. Geduldet, als wäre er nicht die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben.

Ich entschuldigte mich augenblicklich bei Narzissa, zu erschrocken über meine eigene Verhaltensweise, als dass ich meinen Ärger auch nur einen Augenblick länger hätte aufrecht erhalten können.

Als ich Nathan aufhob und ihn fragte, ob wir nicht auf den Spielplatz gehen wollten, schaute er mich viel zu ernst und ungläubig für einen nicht einmal Dreijährigen an, als könne er nicht glauben, was ich sagte, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Merlin, wie hatte ich nur nicht sehen können, was ich meinem Sohn antat?

Narzissa überraschte mich einmal mehr, als sie mir mit einer liebevollen Geste über die Haare strich und sagte: „Sei nicht zu hart zu dir, Harry. Wir sind alle nur Menschen und Nathan wird dir alles verzeihen, es ist doch noch nicht zu spät." Ich nickte halbherzig und hob Nathan auf den Arm, der überglücklich seine Ärmchen um mich schlang und begeistert anfing vor sich hinzuplappern, in welcher Reihenfolge er mich über die Spielgeräte zu jagen gedachte.

„Geht schon! Wir sind ja hier und passen auf Draco auf", lächelte Narzissa und ich hatte mir die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht eingebildet.

Obwohl ich das im Krankenhaus abgestritten hätte, so tat es auch mir gut an die frische Luft zu kommen. Es war angenehm frisch, aber nicht kalt, und der kühle Wind ließ mich seit Wochen endlich einmal wieder aufatmen. Ich genoss es mit Nathan zu toben, die Spieltürme hinaufzuklettern, mit dem Kopf voran im Sand zu landen, wenn wir zuviel Schwung auf einer der Rutschen hatten. Und ich genoss das unbeschwerte Lachen meines Sohnes, wenn er sich in meine Arme schmiss und hochgehoben werden wollte.

Dennoch konnte ich den Gedanken an Draco nicht völlig verdrängen und es schmerzte mich zu wissen, dass er in diesem furchtbar kleinen Zimmer lag und keinen Anteil an meinem, an unserem Leben haben konnte. Und es wurde mir einmal mehr erschreckend klar, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste. Er fehlte mir so unbeschreiblich.

~~*~~

Eine Woche später führte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Narzissa, welches mir die Augen darüber öffnete, dass das Leben auch ohne Dracos Zutun weiterging. Ganz egal, was ich davon hielt.

Sie schob mir eine Tasse Kaffee hin und lächelte Nathan zu, der auf meinem Arm eingeschlafen war. Seit jenem Streit hatte ich es immer so eingerichtet, dass ich entweder vormittags oder den ganzen Nachmittag mit Nathan verbringen konnte und sein glückliches Gesicht sagte mir, dass diese Entscheidung dringend nötig gewesen war.

„Trinkst du nichts?", fragte ich verdutzt, als Narzissa sich neben mir niederließ.

„Nein, ich… fühle mich nicht besonders."

Ich trank einen Schluck Kaffee und schaute sie genauer an. Ich meinte, dass die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen noch tiefer geworden wären.

„Harry, ich…", sie unterbrach sich und starrte auf ihre Hände.

Ich dachte zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Narzissa, hör zu, ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür, was du alles für Nathan tust, aber wenn es dir zuviel wird, dann…"

Sie hob den Blick und schaute mich mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln an. Merkwürdig, weil es völlig entgegen allem war, was ich bisher an ihr gesehen hatte. Es war nicht überheblich oder aufgesetzt, im Gegenteil. Es war so still und irgendwie geheimnisvoll und doch kam es mir vertraut vor, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie ich es hätte einordnen sollen.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Aber… es gibt etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen möchte… muss."

Ich schaute sie fragend an und sie lächelte erneut. Und ganz plötzlich wusste ich, woher ich dieses stille Lächeln…nein, Lächeln war nicht das richtige Wort, dieses stille Strahlen kannte. Zwei Menschen hatte ich gesehen, die mich ebenso angesehen hatten. Ginny und Hermine.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir und Draco zusammen… aber…", sie atmete tief durch und dann war neben dem sanften Strahlen auch eine gewisse Stärke in ihren Zügen. „Ich bin schwanger."

Ich schluckte und blinzelte ein halbes Dutzend Mal, bevor ich eine Reaktion zustande brachte. „Du… du… oh gütiger Himmel, das ist toll… nehme ich an, also, ich meine, nicht, dass du denkst..."

Narzissa lachte. Es klang sehr befreit, sie griff nach meiner Hand. „Schon gut, ich… nein, wir… wollten es dir und Draco eigentlich zusammen sagen, aber so wie die Dinge stehen, hättest du es früher oder später sowieso gesehen."

Sie schob den Saum ihrer modischen Bluse nach oben und ich konnte kaum fassen, wie deutlich der Babybauch sich schon an ihrer schmalen Figur zeigte.

„Wow, ich weiß noch gar nicht… ich darf aber gratulieren, oder?", stammelte ich ziemlich hilflos.

„Ja, Harry, das darfst du. Es kam zwar überraschend, aber ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, wenn du das meinst."

Plötzlich musste ich lachen. Es begann als leises Kichern in meiner Kehle, bis ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und lauthals loslachte. Nathan murrte protestierend im Schlaf und veränderte seine Position. Narzissa schaute mich verständnislos an, offenbar ziemlich überfordert mit meiner Reaktion.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab…. Ich hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie Severus Snape Windeln wechselt!", brachte ich atemlos hervor. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor das Amüsement deutlicher Überraschung wich. „Woher weißt du?"

„Ach, bitte, ich habe Draco das schon beim Galaabend gesagt. Jeder - außer ihm - der Augen im Kopf hatte, hat das doch gesehen."

Narzissa wurde so plötzlich blass, dass ich erschrak und nach ihr griff. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und fluteten ihre Wangen, bevor ich begriff, was geschah. „Du meinst… Draco weiß es?", presste sie heiser hervor und der Schmerz in ihren Augen war fast greifbar.

Endlich verstand ich. Liebevoll zog ich sie in die Arme so gut es der schlafende Nathan eben zuließ. „Ja, Draco weiß es, Narzissa, und glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass er zwar überrascht war, aber sich trotzdem für euch gefreut hat."

„Oh, Draco…", schluchzte sie auf und klammerte sich an mich, während sie hemmungslos weinte.

Ich begriff, was für eine Belastung es für sie gewesen sein musste, die ganze Zeit zu denken, dass sie vielleicht nie mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würde Draco von ihrer Liebe zu Severus zu erzählen. Und ich war froh, ihr diese Last genommen zu haben.

Ihre Tränen versiegten so schnell sie gekommen waren, einzig die rötlichen Flecken auf ihren Wangen verrieten sie noch, als sie nach Tiny rief, damit sie mir Nathan abnahm.

„Wann ist es denn soweit?", fragte ich in die aufkommende Stille.

„In 5 Monaten. Ich… ich habe es selbst erst spät bemerkt und wollte Draco nicht damit überfallen, weißt du, wo er doch gerade so glücklich mit dir und Nathan war. Und dann der Umzug und die neue Arbeit… ach, was rede ich denn da? Ich hatte einfach Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Und jetzt wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als dass ich es ihm gesagt hätte." Sie seufzte und selten hatte ich ihr so deutlich angesehen, wie verzweifelt sie war.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl…", flüsterte ich zur Antwort. „…ich frage mich jeden Tag, ob ich ihm oft genug gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe. Ob er wirklich wusste, wie viel er mir bedeutet und ob er weiß, dass…"

Ich schaffte es nicht mehr, den Rest hervorzuwürgen und verstummte.

„Er weiß es, Harry", wiederholte Narzissa sanft meine Worte.

Obwohl ich ihr nicht glaubte, ihr nicht glauben konnte, nickte ich und brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. „Wisst ihr denn schon, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

„Keins von beiden", war die verwirrende Antwort und meine Ratlosigkeit musste Narzissa mir angesehen haben, denn sie lächelte traurig, als sie antwortete: „Draco bekommt zwei Brüder."

„Zwillinge?"

„Ja, sieht aus, als wollte Mutter Natur mir die verlorenen Jahre mit Severus in einem Rutsch zurückgeben."

Wir schwiegen lange und es war erneut Narzissa, die das Schweigen brach. „Wir werden vorerst nicht heiraten, weil… ich, ich kann das nicht ohne Draco tun."

Ich verstand sie.

~~*~~

Die Tage flossen nur zäh dahin und ich konnte mich bald nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich zuletzt so etwas wie einen normalen Tagesablauf gehabt hatte.

Sicherlich, die Stunden mit Nathan waren wunderbar, denn jetzt, wo mich keine beruflichen Verpflichtungen mehr plagten, konnte ich jeden seiner Fortschritte genießen. Es erstaunte mich, wie schnell ein so kleiner Mensch sich entwickelte, und wie viel mir bisher entgangen war. Jeden Tag kam ein neues Wort hinzu, welches er mir manchmal noch recht undeutlich vorplapperte. Und ich musste schnell feststellen, dass Nathan ein wirklicher Wildfang war. Auf dem Spielplatz war ihm kein Kletterturm zu hoch, kein Gerüst zu wackelig und keines der magischen Karussells schnell genug. Mir blieb das ein oder andere Mal fast das Herz stehen, wenn Nath sich in einem waghalsigen Sprung in meine Arme schmiss und ich meine liebe Mühe hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig aufzufangen.

Wenn ich dann nach diesen sorglosen Stunden mit Nathan zurück zu Draco ins Krankenhaus ging, fühlte sich jede einzelne Minute, welche ich neben ihm saß und seine Hand hielt zäh und unwirklich an.

Manchmal las ich ihm aus der Zeitung vor, oder ich stöberte in den vielen Genesungskarten, die er noch immer bekam und beschrieb ihm, wie die schönsten aussahen. Meistens jedoch saß ich einfach nur neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und betrachtete sein ruhiges Gesicht.

Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Nicht viel jedenfalls, nur die grauen Schatten unter seinen Augen und seine Haut, die zwar schon immer sehr hell gewesen war, jetzt aber so durchscheinend wie Papier war, zeugten davon, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es die verzweifelte Hoffnung war, dass er es doch noch irgendwie schaffen würde, oder meine pure Verzweiflung, die mich aufrecht hielt. Die Heiler taten zweifellos was sie konnten, doch sie stocherten im Dunkeln, denn keiner der Zeugen hatte gesehen oder gehört, welchen Fluch Craig Falten auf Draco gerichtet hatte.

Selbst Snape war noch immer jeden Tag im krankenhauseigenen Labor zugange, gemeinsam mit Dracos Assistenzärzten, um auch die letzte Möglichkeit eines Zaubers nicht unprobiert zu lassen.

Mit jedem Tag schwand die Hoffnung ein bisschen mehr, auch wenn ich mit aller Gewalt versuchte, diesen Gedanken nicht zuzulassen.

Doch… so sehr ich mich auch dafür schämte, begann ich mich in so mancher stillen Stunde, die ich an Dracos Bett saß und keine Ruhe finden konnte, zu fragen, ob es vielleicht sogar besser wäre, wenn Draco sterbe. Wenn ich ihn gehen lassen würde. Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zugelassen, waren es dann meine Schuldgefühle, die mich nicht schlafen ließen. Wie konnte ich nur so etwas denken, wenn ich Draco tatsächlich so liebte? War ich vielleicht doch nicht mehr als ein verdammter Egoist? Liebte ich ihn nicht genug, um so lange es nötig war an seiner Seite zu bleiben? Gewöhnlich war dies dann der Moment, an welchem ich aus der bedrückenden Krankenhausatmosphäre floh.

Ich flüchtete mich meist auf eine Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts. Und zwar an jene ganz besondere Lichtung am Rande des Schwarzen Sees, wo Sirius und ich knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen waren, während die Dementoren über uns kreisten. Wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte, warum ich ausgerechnet dort Zuflucht suchte, hätte ich es nicht beschreiben können. Vielleicht war es das aberwitzige Gefühl, dass ich hier schon einmal aus einer ausweglosen Situation hatte entkommen können. Vielleicht hoffte ich einfach, dass mir hier die Erleuchtung darüber käme, wie ich Draco zurückholen könnte.

Doch ganz gleich, wie oft ich auf diese Lichtung apparierte, wie laut ich meine Verzweiflung in den stillen Wald hinausschrie. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Und ich weinte nicht ein einziges Mal.

~~*~~

Mittlerweile war ein weiterer Monat nach meinem Gespräch mit Narzissa ins Land gegangen, ohne dass sich an Dracos Zustand irgendetwas geändert hätte. Die Ermittlungsbeamten des Ministeriums schlossen den Fall ab, der Täter war gefasst und Dracos Zustand bedauerlich, aber leider nicht mehr zu ändern. So jedenfalls lautete der offizielle Abschlussbericht von Evangeline Ashcott und ich schwöre, dass ich sie auf der Stelle in Grund und Boden geflucht hätte, wenn Blaise und Snape mich nicht zurückgehalten hätten. Und sie beide brauchten all ihre Kräfte um mich davon abzuhalten auf sie loszugehen, auch wenn Blaise mir hinterher gestand, dass er ihr zu gern selbst die ein oder andere Faust in ihr emotionsloses Gesicht geprügelt hätte.

Ironischerweise jedoch war es Narzissa, die mit einer einfachen Geste auszudrücken vermochte, was wir alle gegenüber der Ermittlungsbeamtin empfanden. Während Snape und Blaise mich festhielten, baute sich Narzissa vor Evangeline auf und musterte sie mit diesem eiskalten, abschätzenden Blick, den ich seit den Hogwartszeiten nicht mehr an ihr gesehen hatte. Und dann? Dann spuckte sie ihr auf die Füße. Im wortwörtlichen Sinne! Narzissa sagte nicht ein einziges Wort, nicht eine Silbe! Sie spuckte Evangeline nur auf die Füße und deutete hocherhobenen Hauptes auf die Zimmertür. Und was sollte ich sagen? Evangeline war so sprachlos wie gedemütigt und schlich sichtlich empört, aber nicht fähig zu einer angemessenen Reaktion, von dannen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ich sah, wie Snape Narzissa küsste.

Die ganze Tragweite von dem Abschluss der Ermittlungen wurde mir jedoch erst später bewusst. Das Ministerium würde keine weiteren Mittel für die Forschung nach dem schiefgegangenen Zauber, der Dracos Zustand verursacht hatte, bereitstellen. Den Heilern im St. Mungo waren die Hände gebunden und auch wenn ich ihnen ansah, wie sehr sie diese Entscheidung des Ministeriums bedauerten, so wurde die Forschung dennoch eingestellt.

Glücklicherweise war auf Dracos Assistenzärzte Verlass. Ich konnte mir den Begriff Assistenzärzte einfach nicht abgewöhnen, selbst wenn alle zwischenzeitlich ihre letzten Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht und mittlerweile offizielle Heiler oder wissenschaftliche Assistenten waren. Jedenfalls waren es Dracos Assistenzärzte, die es - weiß der Himmel wie - schafften eine komplette Laboreinrichtung zusammenzubringen, welche im ausrangierten Weinkeller von Malfoy Manor seinen Platz fand.

So verschwanden dann auch Snape und die Assistenzärzte aus dem St. Mungo.

Draco und ich blieben die letzten Dauergäste.

~~*~~

Erneut zogen Tage ins Land.

Ich glaube, es war ein Dienstag und ich war mehr oder weniger in die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten vertieft, als eine junge Lernhexe ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte und mir schüchtern mitteilte, dass an der Schleuse ein Besucher für Draco wartete.

„Wer denn?", fragte ich perplex, denn eigentlich kannte das Pflegepersonal doch die Besucher, die zu Draco vorgelassen werden durften.

„Er sagt, sein Name sei Roger O'Donnell", bekam ich zur Antwort und hätte überraschter wohl nicht sein können.

Roger.

Dracos Ex.

Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Dracos Ex! Dessen Freund verantwortlich für Dracos Zustand war! Sollte ich ihn zu Draco lassen? Wusste er eventuell doch etwas? Steckte er nicht doch hinter diesem Anschlag? Obwohl ich mich durchaus an Susans Worte darüber erinnerte, dass Roger die Befragung unter Veritaserum widerspruchslos bestanden hatte, konnte ich den letzten Zweifel nicht aus meinem Herzen vertreiben. Und da war noch etwas. Eifersucht. Selbstverständlich wusste ich, wie absolut lächerlich das war, doch auch dieses kleine Stimmchen wollte nicht verstummen. Ich betrachtete Dracos bewegungsloses Gesicht. Wollte er vielleicht, dass Roger kam? Würde er wollen, dass ich Roger zu ihm ließ? War eventuell sogar Roger das letzte Puzzelteilchen, was Draco zum Aufwachen benötigte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schalt mich einen Narren. Was sollte schon dagegen sprechen, wenn Roger herkam? Immerhin war ich auch da und würde weiß der Himmel zu verhindern wissen, wenn Roger tatsächlich auf dumme Gedanken kam. Und wenn Draco tatsächlich aufwachen würde, nur weil sein Ex-Freund ihn besuchte… ich war am Durchdrehen!

„Mr. Potter?", erinnerte die Lernhexe mich an ihre Anwesenheit und an die Tatsache, dass sie noch auf eine Antwort von mir wartete.

„Ähm, ich… ich komme", sagte ich und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite. Ohne einen Grund dafür benennen zu können, wollte ich Roger auf neutralem Gebiet begrüßen.

Die Lernhexe öffnete die Schleuse und ich sah mich diesem baumlangen Kerl gegenüber, der sichtlich unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und nervös seine Finger knetete. Vielleicht war es diese Demonstration von Unsicherheit, die mich weich werden ließ und mich daran erinnerte, dass Draco ihn verlassen hatte. Wegen mir. Und wusste ich nicht zu genau, wie es sich anfühlte mit unerwiderten Gefühlen leben zu müssen? Konnte ich da nicht wenigstens die Größe zeigen und ein bisschen nett zu Roger sein?

Ich nickte, als die Lernhexe mich erneut fragte, ob sie ihn hereinlassen sollte. Roger wirkte überrascht, als die Tür sich für ihn öffnete und er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er eintrat.

Er wurde unübersehbar noch nervöser, als er endlich vor mir stand. Die Lernhexe verschwand offensichtlich erleichtert. Sekundenlang starrten wir uns an und als Roger schließlich als erster den Blick senkte, gab ich mir einen Ruck und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Verdattert starrte Roger zuerst meine Hand und dann mich an, dennoch ergriff er sie. Sein Händedruck war weich.

„Hallo, Roger", sagte ich höflich und mit einem erstaunlich neutralen Tonfall.

„Hallo…", er wurde knallrot und dachte mit Sicherheit an dieselbe Szene wie ich. Wie er mich angeschrieen hatte, als ich mit Nathan auf dem Arm bei Draco aufgetaucht war.

Er räusperte sich und entzog mir seine Hand, bevor er verlegen stammelte: „Ahm…. Ich, also, wollte wissen, ob… ich würde Draco gern besuchen."

Ich sah ihn lange an und versuchte zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

„Aber... Wahrscheinlich war das keine so gute Idee und ich sollte besser…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.

„Nein, schon gut", antwortete ich und wurde mir plötzlich klar darüber, dass Roger mir leid tat. Er war hergekommen um Draco zu besuchen, jemanden, für den er noch immer Gefühle hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gab.

Er blieb nur zögernd stehen und seine angespannten Schultern verrieten mir, dass er mit sich rang, ob er nicht doch lieber gehen wollte. Ich begriff, dass er Angst davor hatte Draco zu sehen und seine leise Frage bestätigte meinen Verdacht: „Wie… sieht er aus? Ich meine, hat er… sieht man…?"

„Die äußeren Verletzungen sind verheilt", sagte ich schlicht. Es gab nichts, was ich gegen die Dämonen der Schuldgefühle tun konnte, mit welchen sich Roger unübersehbar herumschlug. Dennoch konnte ich die Selbstvorwürfe in seinen Augen lesen, als er mich nun doch noch ansah. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Craig so etwas tun wollte… Ich wusste, nicht, dass er Draco so sehr… gütiger Himmel, ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er zu so etwas Grausamen überhaupt fähig war! Ich kannte ihn doch schon von kleinauf. Er war immer etwas aufbrausend und hatte einen furchtbaren Wortschatz und war ein Raufbold an der Schule, aber… aber, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist… war…"

„Er hat seine Strafe bekommen", unterbrach ich Rogers schnellen Redeschwall. Ich wollte nicht hören, dass Craig Falten ein normaler Mensch war. Ich wollte auch nicht hören, was für Probleme er im Leben gehabt hatte oder warum ihm Roger seine Tat nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich wollte Craig Falten weiterhin aus tiefster Seele hassen! Ich musste ihn hassen, um irgendwie ertragen zu können, was er Draco angetan hatte.

Roger nickte stumm und wir legten den Weg in Dracos Zimmer schweigend zurück.

Ich trat zuerst ein, hielt die Tür für ihn auf und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Doch er hätte ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein müssen, um mir die Reaktion auf Dracos Anblick vorspielen zu können. Ich hätte den Moment als Roger Dracos Gestalt erblickte, genau benennen können, denn seine Pupillen weiteten sich mit unübersehbarem Entsetzen. Er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, klammerte sich mit der anderen am Türrahmen fest und wurde kalkweiß. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag länger und eine einzelne Träne sickerte über seine Wange. Ich senkte den Blick und wartete.

Rogers angestrengtes Luftholen war alles, was für einen Moment im Zimmer hing, bis er sich soweit gefasst hatte um mich zu fragen: „Kann er uns hören?"

„Ich denke nicht…", antwortete ich vage und vermied es Roger anzusehen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was mir auf der Zunge lag. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass Draco uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder würde hören können… denn es auszusprechen hätte bedeutet, dass ich mir eingestanden hätte, dass ich diesen Kampf verlor.

Roger trat nur zögernd ins Zimmer und er starrte einige Augenblicke auf die Diagnosezauber über Dracos Bett, offenbar in dem vergeblichen Versuch aus den Zahlen schlau zu werden.

Es überraschte mich, dass er mich mit einem fast flehenden Ausdruck ansah, als er leise fragte: „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich für einen Moment seine Hand halte?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es mir nicht gefiel zu sehen, wie vorsichtig Roger nach Dracos Hand griff. Wie zärtlich er seine große Hand über Dracos legte… es sah so verdammt vertraut aus!

Der Zwiespalt in dem ich mich befand, hätte kaum größer sein können. Hier stand ich und beobachtete, wie Dracos Ex-Freund seine Hand hielt und musste all meine Willenskraft aufbringen, um Roger nicht anzubrüllen, er solle Draco auf der Stelle loslassen. Was war ich doch für ein verdammter Egoist! Ich war nun einmal nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, dem Draco etwas bedeutete und rational gesehen hätte ich Roger verstehen müssen. Leider schaltete sich mein Verstand noch immer ziemlich schnell aus, wenn es um Draco ging.

Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe und zog mir einen zweiten Stuhl an Dracos andere Bettseite, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass Roger sich auf meinem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. Auch ich griff nach Dracos Hand.

Rogers zögerliches Lächeln überraschte mich ebenso wie seine nächsten, an mich gerichteten Worte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich eine Heidenangst davor, dir über den Weg zu laufen."

Verdutzt runzelte ich die Stirn und Roger zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich… nun, vielleicht habe ich befürchtet, dass du denkst, dass ich hinter diesem Anschlag stecke…"

„Der Gedanke kam mir", murmelte ich und Rogers Lächeln verschwand schlagartig.

„Aber das habe ich nicht! Ich… als ich gehört habe, was passiert ist und dass Craig damit zu tun hatte, habe ich mich im Ministerium gemeldet und gesagt, dass ich Craig kenne. Ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann…", er unterbrach seine hastige Rede und klang sehr ernüchtert, als er fortfuhr. „Aber das konnte ich nicht. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, wusste ich wohl doch nicht alles über Craig… ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie er so etwas tun konnte, wo der doch wusste, dass ich Draco…" Er brach ab und wurde knallrot, doch ich wusste ohnehin, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Roger räusperte sich, eine Angewohnheit, die seine Nervosität verriet. „Sie haben mich unter Veritaserum vernommen."

„Hast du denn irgendetwas zu Falten gesagt, was ihn auf die Idee hätte bringen können?", fragte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es Blödsinn war. Falten hatte in erster Reihe mitbekommen, wie Draco seinen Freund abserviert hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er solange an seinem Racheplan herumgefeilt, bis er endlich eine günstige Gelegenheit bekam ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Jedenfalls nichts bestimmtes, falls du denkst, ich hätte gesagt, ich wünschte, dass Draco tot wäre. So etwas würde ich niemals sagen und mir schon gar nicht wünschen!"

„Du hast mit deinem Irrwicht meinen Sohn halb zu Tode erschreckt", erinnerte ich ihn und spürte Ärger aufwallen, als ich an Nathans entsetztes Geschrei dachte.

Roger wand sich vor sichtlicher Verlegenheit. „Ja… das tut mir leid… ich wusste ja nicht, dass du und dein Sohn… also, dass ihr schon mit Draco zusammenwohnt. Es war ziemlich dämlich, aber ich… Scheiße… es war einfach dämlich."

Ich konnte ihm bei dieser Feststellung kaum widersprechen und so schwieg ich erneut. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, konnte ich meinen Ärger über den Irrwicht nicht wirklich aufrecht erhalten. Sicher, Nathan hatte sich fürchterlich erschreckt, aber keinen wirklichen Schaden genommen und angesichts Dracos Zustand erschien mir dieser Vorfall plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wichtig.

Roger atmete tief durch als sammele er Mut für seine nächsten Worte. „Hör zu, ich bin nicht stolz darauf, dass ich so reagiert habe. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das Interview, den Irrwicht oder die Beleidigungen, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Kraft es mich gekostet hat mit Draco zusammenzusein, ihm all meine Liebe entgegenzubringen und genau zu wissen, dass eigentlich DU es bist, den er immer wollte."

Ich ahnte, wie viel Überwindung es Roger kostete mir diese Dinge offen ins Gesicht zu sagen und ich kam nicht umhin, das Bild, welches ich mir von ihm gemacht hatte ein wenig zu korrigieren. Er war kein schlechter Mensch und er gestand seine Fehler ein, gab offen zu, dass er aus verletzten Gefühlen heraus gehandelt hatte und wie konnte ich das nicht verstehen? Gerade ich hatte doch mehr als einmal aus meiner Hitzköpfigkeit heraus entschieden und hatte damit mich und meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht. Einen Moment lang dachte ich an die Kammer des Schreckens, an Ginny, die wegen mir fast gestorben wäre. An Hermine und Ron, die sich immer und immer wieder in Gefahr begeben hatten, um mir zur Seite zu stehen, so irrsinnig sich meine Ideen auch anhörten und es - wenn ich ehrlich war - meistens auch waren. Ob es mir nun gefiel oder nicht, ich konnte Roger nicht für etwas verurteilen, was ich selbst nicht besser gemacht hatte. Und so war meine Antwort auch rein impulsiv. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du unter meiner Liebe zu Draco leiden musstest, aber ich würde es auch nicht rückgängig machen wollen. Doch es beeindruckt mich, dass du trotz allem hergekommen bist. Und ich denke, dass Draco darüber froh wäre… ihr wart immerhin lange zusammen, oder?"

„Einige Jahre…", sagte Roger und sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Dracos Gesicht. Es war alles gesagt, was es zwischen uns zu sagen gab und ich denke, es war auch der Moment, in welchem ich mit Roger einen unausgesprochenen Frieden schloss. Wenn er wiederkommen wollte, würde ich ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Draco und er hatten eine Vergangenheit, so sehr, wie ich und Ginny eine hatten.

„Er sieht so friedlich aus", wisperte Roger mit erstickter Stimme.

Krampfhaft kämpfte ich gegen den Kloß in meiner Kehle an und gegen die Versuchung den in mir aufsteigenden Gedanken doch noch laut auszusprechen. ‚Vielleicht ist er schon tot und nur die Zauber halten ihn am Leben. Vielleicht würde er tatsächlich in Frieden ruhen, wenn ich nur bereit wäre ihn gehen zu lassen.'

Ich presste eine Faust gegen meine Lippen und war dankbar, dass Roger nur noch Augen für Draco hatte. Ich wollte diese Gedanken nicht! Die Gedanken nicht und die Wahrheit, welche sie mit sich brachten wollte ich ebenso wenig!

~~*~~

Wer hätte gedacht, dass meine Verzweiflung nicht einmal zwölf Stunden später ihren bisherigen Höhepunkt erreichen würde?

Ich dachte mir noch nichts Schlimmes, als ich die Eule von Susan erhielt und sie mich um ein Treffen bat. Ich willigte ein, bat sie ins Krankenhaus zu kommen und schrieb meinerseits eine Eule an Narzissa, ob sie entgegen unserer Absprache schon morgens auf Nathan aufpassen konnte.

Ihr Antwort erreichte mich als ich gerade dabei war Nathan davon abzuhalten einen toten Vogel auf unserer Terrasse genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. So gut es ging versuchte ich Nathan zu erklären, dass der Vogel tot sei und nicht nur schliefe und dass er ihn eben nicht anfassen sollte, um ihn aufzuwecken. Nathans runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, während er versuchte zu verstehen, was ich ihm sagen wollte.

Das Auftauchen von Narzissas Eule lenkte ihn glücklicherweise ab. Rasch ließ ich die Eule herein und nahm ihr das Pergament ab, bevor Nathan auf die Idee kommen konnte das Federvieh genauer betrachten zu wollen. Narzissas Antwort war kurz und ich nahm an, dass sie in Eile war. Sie sagte, sie würde Nathan im Krankenhaus abholen, da sie selbst einen Vorsorgetermin hatte.

„Oma Zissa?", fragte Nathan und ich schaute fast erschrocken von Narzissas Brief auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Oma Zissa!", wiederholte Nathan und schaute mich zweifelnd an, als würde er sich darüber wundern, wie ich nicht verstehen konnte, was er sagte.

Nathan nickte mit Nachdruck und streckte seine Hand aus. Das Pergament in meiner Hand begann zu zittern. Unwillkürlich hielt ich es fester und erst das frustrierte Schnauben meines Sohnes ließ mich begreifen, dass Nathan versuchte seine Magie einzusetzen. Verblüfft löste ich den Griff um das Papier. Sofort segelte es durch die Luft und landete zielstrebig in Nathans kleiner Hand. „Oma Zissa!", sagte er deutlich und strahlte.

„Ich werd' verrückt!", entfuhr es mir und zum ersten Mal wurde mir wirklich bewusst, wie Recht Draco damit hatte, dass Nathan dringend entsprechende Förderung bedurfte. Ich durfte überhaupt nicht daran denken, was alles passieren könnte, wenn Nathans Magie außer Kontrolle geriete. Er würde sich und andere verletzten können!

„Nathan zu Oma Zissa", informierte er mich und ließ Narzissas Brief fallen. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er nannte Narzissa Oma!!

Mollys rundliches, lächelndes Gesicht erschien vor meinem inneren Auge und das schlechte Gewissen plumpste als knorpeliger Knoten in meinen Magen. Narzissa war nicht Nathans richtige Oma, auch wenn ich sie gern dazu gemacht hätte. Hatte ich wirklich ein Recht dazu meinem Sohn seine Verwandtschaft vorzuenthalten? Zu dem Schuldgefühl kam ein weiteres Ziehen, diesmal weiter oben in meiner Brust und ich erinnerte mich selbst sehr deutlich daran, wie Ron reagierte hatte, als ich ihm bewusst machte, dass es Draco war, den ich liebte. Und an die blassen, erschrockenen Gesichter der übrigen Weasleys. Ich erinnerte mich selbst SEHR deutlich an diesen Abend und die nagende Sehnsucht, welche mich dann und wann überkam. Waren die Weasleys nicht auch meine Familie?

„Papa, komm!", riss Nathans Kommandoton mich aus den Gedanken und ich war sehr froh über die Ablenkung.

„Ja, Schatz, komm, wir besuchen Draco und Oma holt dich dann ab, ok?" Ich hielt ihm die Hand hin und beschloss spontan zu apparieren. Nathans Magie war so ungewöhnlich stark, dass ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machte, dass er die Form des Transportes unbeschadet überstand. ‚Ich muss mich wirklich um einen Lehrer für Nathan kümmern!', dachte ich, nahm Nathan fest in die Arme und apparierte direkt vor das Hauptportal des Krankenhauses.

Nathan juchzte vergnügt, als die wirbelnde Reise vorbei war und ich ihn vorsichtig absetzte.

„Nochmal!", kreischte er vergnügt und ich vertröstete ihn auf die Heimreise.

Wie immer wenn ich ins St. Mungo kam, schien ich den Sonnenschein vor dem Gebäude zu lassen und ein undurchdringlicher Schleier von Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit legte sich um mein Herz. Auch Nathan schien die Veränderung an mir zu bemerken, denn er wurde sehr still und der Griff seiner kleinen Hand in der Meinen wurde kräftiger.

Einige Heiler und Medi-Hexen grüßten uns mit einem Nicken, welches ich meist nur halbherzig erwiderte. Ich traf Snape auf halbem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer, Narzissa war noch bei der Untersuchung. Wir traten nacheinander in Dracos Zimmer, noch immer mit der irrwitzigen Hoffnung, dass sich irgendetwas geändert haben könnte. Irgendetwas.

Doch Draco lag noch immer regungslos in seinem Bett. Noch immer summte das Bett leise wenn es seine Position veränderte und noch immer flimmerten die Diagnosezauber über seinem Kopf. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge am Fenster zurückgezogen und selbst der Sonnenschein wirkte deprimierend.

Nathan stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Draco zu betrachten, während ich ihn küsste. Ich küsste ihn jeden Tag und es riss mir jedes einzelne Mal fast die Seele aus dem Leib, wenn er nicht reagierte. Snape hatte diskret den Blick abgewandt, doch als ich mich zurückzog, trat auch er an Dracos Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. Gerade diese unscheinbare Geste jedoch verdeutlichte mir einmal mehr die Hoffnungslosigkeit von Dracos Zustand, war Snape doch jemand, der in Hogwartszeiten stets eine Lösung parat hatte. Selbst, wenn sie mir nicht gefiel, so wusste er doch immer einen Ausweg. Nun sah ich dieselbe Verzweiflung in seinen schwarzen Augen, welche in meiner Brust brannte. Es war furchtbar!

Nathan beobachtete eine Weile fasziniert die flimmernden Lichter über Dracos Bett und als es ihm zu langweilig wurde, beschäftigte ich ihn mit einigen Kinderzaubern und magischen Spielzeugautos.

Snape und ich sprachen nicht viel. Ich erkundigte mich nach Narzissa und er sagte, es ging ihr gut und sie habe ihn von der Untersuchung weggeschickt, weil er sie nervös machte mit seinen argwöhnischen Fragen. Ich lächelte und selbst Snapes Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben. Es fiel mir mittlerweile nicht mehr schwer mir Snape als Vater vorzustellen. Immerhin hatte ich das ein oder andere Mal Gelegenheit gehabt ihn mit Nathan zu beobachten, wenn er dachte, er sei mit ihm allein. Es hatte mich zutiefst überrascht, wie liebevoll er mit Nathan umging und wie viel unübersehbare Freude es ihm machte, wenn er Nathan ein neues Buch zeigen oder ein neues Wort beibringen konnte. Das brachte mich auf mein Problem mit Nathans Förderung zurück.

„Severus?", ich benutzte bewusst seinen Vornamen, obwohl er mir etwas schwer von der Zunge ging.

Er schaute mich an und zog sich einen Stuhl an Dracos Bett, ohne Dracos Hand dabei loszulassen. Es berührte mich zu sehen, dass er ebenso verzweifelt versuchte Draco irgendwie zurückzubringen wie ich. Und vielleicht war es diese Geste, gepaart mit dem Wissen, dass er sich die Nächte im Labor um die Ohren schlug nur um vielleicht doch noch ein Heilmittel für ihn zu finden, die mich zu einem Entschluss brachte.

„Ich hätte einige Fragen. Es geht um Nathan."

Snapes Nasenrücken kräuselte sich, doch er schwieg.

„Heute morgen, als Narzissa uns geantwortet hat, wusste er, dass der Brief von ihr kam… könnte das irgendwie mit der Stärke seiner Magie zusammenhängen? Ich meine, ist es denn überhaupt möglich, dass so ein kleines Kind schon hellseherische Fähigkeiten hat?" Nathan ließ krachend ein Auto zu Boden segeln.

„Vielleicht kennt er einfach Narzissas Eule?", fragte Snape und ich spürte, wie ich bis unter die Haarspitzen errötete. Darauf war ich nicht einmal gekommen.

„Oh… ja, das ist wahrscheinlich." Ich kam mir ziemlich dämlich vor und war Snape dankbar, dass er nicht weiter darauf einging. Nach einem Moment des - meinerseitigen - peinlichen Schweigens fuhr ich fort. „Und er hat ein Accio benutzt."

Das schien Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nun doch zu wecken. „Er kann den Aufrufezauber?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich glaube kaum, dass er das Wort kennt. Er hat einfach den Arm nach Narzissas Brief ausgestreckt und der ist in seine Hand geflogen."

„Was hat Nathan gesagt?"

„Nichts."

Snape sah mich dermaßen zweifelnd an, dass ich mich genötigt fühlte es ihm zu demonstrieren. Ich acciote Nathan das Spielzeugauto aus der Hand, was er mit einem entsetzten Kreischen kommentierte. Ich stellte mir das Auto auf die ausgestreckte Handfläche und hielt es in Nathans Richtung. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, dass er einfach herüberlaufen und es sich nehmen würde, doch dann streckte er seine kleine Hand aus und das Auto schwebte zielsicher in seine Hand. Als wäre nichts gewesen wandte Nathan sich wieder seinem Spiel zu.

„Donnerwetter!", stieß Snape aus und verblüffte mich damit, dass er zu solch banalem Wortschatz überhaupt fähig war. „Das ist absolut unglaublich! Vielleicht solltest du Nathan mal bezüglich der Stärke seiner Magie testen lassen, seine Magie könnte sogar noch größer sein als deine!"

„Draco hat das schon gemachte… ich… ich hab mir die Ergebnisse zwar angesehen, aber für mich ist das nicht mehr als ein Zahlenwirrwarr", gab ich zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich diesem Test nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beigemessen und das war letztendlich auch der Grund, warum die von Draco fein säuberlich ausgefüllten Testbögen noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer lagen, ohne dass jemand außer uns einen Blick darauf geworfen hätte.

„Bring sie mir beim nächsten Mal einfach mit, dann sehe ich sie mir an", antwortete Snape und ich nickte meine Zustimmung. Doch es gab ja noch etwas, was ich loswerden wollte und trotz des neuen friedlichen, fast vertrauten Umganges zwischen mir und Snape fiel es mir plötzlich schwer, mein Anliegen in Worte zu fassen.

Nach zwei Minuten peinlichen Herumdrucksens beschloss ich es einfach hinter mich zu bringen. Mehr als eine Ablehnung konnte von Snape wohl kaum kommen.

„Ich… nein, eigentlich hatten Draco und ich schon vor… also wir hatten schon darüber gesprochen und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Nathans Frühförderung übernehmen würdest?" Es war heraus und ich rechnete schon fast damit, dass Snape mir eine seiner typisch miesepetrigen Erwiderungen an den Kopf werfen würde. Damit, dass er völlig perplex und nur einen Augenblick später fast gerührt war, hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet.

Er schluckte unübersehbar schwer, bevor er mit heiserer Stimme antwortete: „Das würde ich gern."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", entfuhr es mir und ich grinste erleichtert. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns so offen und ja, vertrauensvoll wäre wohl das richtige Wort, ansahen.

Narzissa suchte sich eben diesen denkwürdigen Moment aus, um ins Zimmer zu treten. Sie war schon immer eine Frau mit bemerkenswerter Intuition und so blieb sie für einen Augenblick stehen und schaute uns sprachlos an, bevor ein sehr glückliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht flog. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was es ist, aber ich bin froh darüber, dass ihr beiden endlich begriffen habt, dass wir jetzt alle eine Familie sind."

Sowohl Snape als auch ich schwiegen und begnügten uns damit die neuesten Ultraschallbilder der Zwillinge zu bewundern. Ich fragte danach, ob sie sich schon Namen überlegt hätten und wir machten uns einen Spaß daraus die unmöglichsten Vornamen zu kreieren. Narzissa verriet uns kichernd, dass Draco seinen Vornamen nur Lucius zu verdanken hatte, sie wollte ihn eigentlich Armando nennen, nach ihrem damaligen französischen Lieblingsschriftsteller.

„Das hätte er dir nie verziehen!", stellte Snape trocken fest und wir brachen in Gelächter aus. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir in Dracos Zimmer so herzlich lachten.

Und es sollte auch das letzte Mal bleiben.

Es klopfte, als Narzissa und Snape gerade mit Nathan aufbrechen wollten. Verdutzt baten wir den Besuch einzutreten.

Susan Bones' rundliches Gesicht schob sich durch den Türspalt und ich wusste, dass sie schlechte Nachrichten brachte in der Sekunde, als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten.

„Hallo, Harry… Mrs. Malfoy, Prof. Snape…", grüßte sie höflich und trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und selbst Narzissa, die sie nicht kannte, musste ihr angesehen haben, dass sie schlechte Nachrichten im Gepäck hatte, denn ihre Rechte legte sich beschützend über ihren Bauch, mit der anderen griff sie nach Snapes Hand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich rundheraus, drängte die aufkeimende Panik in meinem Herzen zurück.

„Wir haben Neuigkeiten und ich dachte, ich sag es dir lieber selbst, bevor Evangeline Gelegenheit dazu hat." Ihr Lächeln wirkte verkrampft.

Ich verlor den Kampf gegen die Panik und mein Puls raste in die Höhe, schmerzhaft hämmerte mein Herz in meiner Brust. Schweiß brach mir aus allen Poren.

Susan atmete durch, bevor sie fortfuhr. Ihre Stimme klang belegt, doch ich scherte mich nicht um ihr Mitgefühl. „Wir, also das Ministerium, hat vor einiger Zeit einen anonymen Tipp bekommen. Aus einem ganz anderen Fall, aber es ging um Craig Falten und wir konnten… ich mache es kurz. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Falten nicht so ohne war, wie wir anfangs dachten. Er war keineswegs der dumme Kerl, für den alle Welt ihn hielt und das war von ihm wohl auch beabsichtigt. Sagen wir der Einfachheit halber, er hat eine Art Doppelleben geführt und nebenher mit modifizierten Zaubern gedealt."

Ich verstand kein Wort und machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. Snape jedoch schien zu wissen, worauf Susan hinauswollte.

„In welcher Weise modifiziert?", hakte er nach. Die Anspannung ließ seine Stimme noch dunkler erscheinen.

Susan seufzte. „Falten hat sich darauf spezialisiert Zaubersprüche quasi miteinander zu kombinieren und diese neuen Sprüche dann zu verkaufen. Es handelt sich meist um eine Mischung aus schwarzmagischen Sprüche und ‚normalen' Zaubern, was sie umso gefährlicher macht, da Falten sich selten die Mühe gemacht hat auch auszuprobieren, wie genau seine Zauber funktionieren."

„Wer zum Henker bezahlt für so was?", fragte ich ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was das für Draco hieß.

„Das Klientel ist ziemlich zwielichtig. In der Knockturngasse jedenfalls ist Falten relativ bekannt. Wie gesagt, er hat die modifizierten Zauber an jeden vertickt, der bereit war Geld dafür zu bezahlen, und offenbar waren das gar nicht wenige, denn wir haben herausgefunden, dass Falten ein verdammt pompöses Anwesen in Key West besitzt."

„Hat er Aufzeichnungen über seine Zauber gemacht?", hakte Snape leise nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er hat die Zauber wohl zusammengepanscht je nachdem, was seine Käufer wollten. Wir haben zwar ein paar Notizen sichergestellt, aber es sind nicht besonders viele." Susan warf einen schnellen Blick zu Dracos Bett und ich wusste, das ich ihre nächsten Worte nicht hören wollte.

„Bei Draco hat er allerdings noch eins draufgesetzt und einen zusammengestückelten Zauber mit einem Zaubertrank zu kombinieren."

„Wie… wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Narzissa und wurde plötzlich sehr blass. Snape umfasste ihre Taille gerade rechtzeitig genug um sie aufzufangen, als ihr die Knie nachgaben. Sie winkte jedoch ab, als ich anbot einen Heiler zu holen. Statt dessen ließ sie sich von Snape helfen, um sich setzen zu können.

Verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend, fuhr Susan leise fort: „Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber die Ermittler nehmen an, dass es wohl reichen könnte, wenn Falten einen Zaubertrank irgendwie mit Draco in Berührung hatte bringen können, während er den Zauberspruch sagte. Leider sind das nur Vermutungen, denn keiner der Zeugen konnte uns sagen, ob das tatsächlich so geschehen ist."

„Das heißt, Sie wissen gar nichts. Nicht, welchen Trank er benutzt haben könnte, nicht welcher Zauber es war", stellte Snape mit stoischer Ruhe fest.

Susan nickte.

Die ganze Tragweite dieser Information krachte in mein Bewusstsein und mir wurden die Knie weich. Krampfhaft klammerte ich mich an Dracos Bett fest, während ich irgendwie hervorwürgte: „Die Chance Draco zu heilen ist also gleich null."

Wieder nickte sie.

Narzissa begann zu weinen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Snapes Umhang. Wie betäubt stand ich einfach nur da, reagierte nicht, als Susan sich mit einigen letzten Worten verabschiedete und starrte lange einfach nur die Tür an, die sanft hinter ihr ins Schloss glitt.

Nathan kam zu mir, zupfte an meinem Hosenbein und starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich brachte irgendwie einige Worte zustande und wusste nicht einmal genau, was ich zu Nathan sagte, doch er zog sich sichtlich verunsichert zu seinen Autos zurück, ohne Narzissa oder mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Narzissa sich beruhigt und ich mich soweit gefasst hatte, dass ich mich wieder auf meinem angestammten Platz neben Dracos Bett sinken ließ. Mechanisch griff ich nach seiner kalten Hand.

„Wir werden weitersuchen", sagte Snape nach einer Weile und ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Ich wusste, dass er alles tat, was in seiner Macht stand und fühlte mich nur noch hilfloser. Immerhin hatte er irgendetwas, was er tun konnte, während dass Einzige, was ich tat, war, neben Draco zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten. Ich war hilflos.

Narzissa schnäuzte sich nicht gerade damenhaft und wischte sich die letzten Tränenreste von den Wangen. „Sollen wir Nathan mitnehmen?"

Ich schaute Nathan an, der nur noch halbherzig mit seinen Autos spielte. „Ja, aber nur, wenn es dir nicht zuviel wird."

„Unsinn! Komm nachher zum Essen, in Ordnung, Harry? Wir dürfen die Hoffnung einfach nicht verlieren." Narzissas Schultern strafften sich und ich kam nicht umhin ihre Stärke zu bewundern.

„Nath, möchtest du mit Oma Zissa gehen?", fragte ich, ohne mir bewusst darüber zu sein, dass ich unbewusst Nathans Betitelung für Narzissa wiederholte.

„Jaaaah!!", antwortete Nath gedehnt und begann seine Autos in seine Hosentasche zu stopfen. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, doch seine kleinen Fingerchen wollten offenbar nicht so, wie er, denn nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch ließ er sie einfach vor sich herschweben.

„Einfach nicht zu glauben!", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

Ich hob den Blick und stellte überrascht fest, dass Narzissa schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. Bevor ich zu irgendeiner Reaktion kam, schloss sie die Distanz zwischen uns und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich Angst hatte ihr wehzutun.

„Danke, Harry, du weißt nicht, was mir das bedeutet", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und küsste mich auf die Wange. Ich war völlig perplex und brachte nur ein verwirrtes Nicken zustande. Erst, als Narzissa die Hand nach Nathan ausstreckte und mit rauer Stimme fragte, ob er mit Oma kommen wolle, begriff ich.

Nathan ging artig mit Narzissa hinaus, stockte jedoch an der Tür und wandte sich zu mir herum. Er befreite sich aus Narzissas Hand und kam zurück zu mir. Seine kleinen Ärmchen schlangen sich um meinen Hals und er schaute mich ernst an. „Drago tot? Vogel tot?"

Es war, als hätte mir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich begann zu zittern. Mühsam brachte ich eine Grimasse zustande, die ein Lächeln hätte sein sollen, als ich mit rauer Stimme antwortete: „Nein, Nath, Draco schläft nur, er ist nicht tot."

„Gut", sagte Nathan grinste mich an und drückte mir einen nassen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er streichelte Dracos Hand und tappte dann wieder hinaus. Ich brachte es nicht fertig, Narzissa anzusehen, versuchte nur so gut wie möglich das Zittern zu verbergen, welches von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Starr saß ich einfach nur da, bis das leise Klicken des Türschlosses die Stille durchdrang.

Nathans Stimmchen hallte wieder und wieder durch meine Gedanken. ‚Drago tot? Vogel tot? Drago tot? Drago tot? Drago tot?'

Und endlich, nach all den Monaten brachen die Dämme.

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich wandte mich um, kam mit wackligen Knien auf die Füße und ließ mich ganz nah neben Draco auf seinem Bett nieder.

Das erste Schluchzen, welches aus meiner Kehle drang, war noch leise, fast zögerlich. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust sinken und ließ all die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die unbeschreibliche Angst ihn wirklich zu verlieren endlich zu. Ich klammerte mich an seinen reglosen Körper und weinte. Meine Tränen durchnässten das Krankenhaushemd und das Bett summte für einen Moment lauter, als es mein zusätzliches Gewicht ausbalancierte.

Ein hilfloses Zucken durchlief Dracos Körper und auch der letzte Rest, den ich an Barrikaden hatte aufrecht erhalten können, sackte in sich zusammen.

Verzweifelt hielt ich ihn fest, während mein haltloses Weinen uns beide schüttelte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Abschied einer Liebe


	21. Chapter 20 Abschied einer Liebe

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

ich wünsche Euch allen einen wunderschönen, sonnigen 1. Mai. Als kleines Maigeschenk habe ich das nächste Chap heute mal richtig früh hochgeladen *freu*.

Allerdings hat die Sache auch einen kleinen Haken *fg*. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt für eine Woche in den lang ersehnten Urlaub, nächste Woche wird es also kein Update geben. Aber damit ihr mir das Hinhalten verzeiht gibt es die Woche drauf die beiden letzten Chaps an einem Tag, ich hoffe, das entschädigt euch dann für die Warterei.

Heute gilt mein großer Dank all den fleißigen Reviewern, die die Geschichte trotz der Traurigkeit weiter verfolgen:

**IckeBFR, white-rose, AngelofLoneliness, newreader, BlackViper, Ephri Potter, Streifenhörnchen, LittleHimeSayuki, Pat Black, Fwuuper, Sarah76, Arwen, Plappermaul, susi24, Abby, redangeleve, mimaja, chocoholic, Moon, Cherry, AnneBlack, Miss Lu, AliceClairevoyante, Leni, Vishous, Angelchan, hermione-twin, Lady Cassandra, Freaky, jeanne02, Nina911, Xirix, popcorn, Taylan, The Boss-Fan**

Und ein extra Danke an meine treue Beta Little Whisper *du bist die Beste*.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap - und ehrlich? Ich hab beim Schreiben auch geheult *snief*, ich hoffe, es ist entsprechend realistisch geworden.

Liebste Grüße

Eure Cassie

**Chapter IV - Abschied einer Liebe**

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

_(Bring me to life - Evanescence)_

_Harry  
_

Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm die kommenden Tage und Wochen zu überstehen. Es war, als wäre etwas in mir zerbrochen und ich funktionierte nur noch mechanisch.

Snape und Dracos Assistenzärzte hielten Wort und verbrachten ununterbrochen viel Zeit im Labor. Janice und Dora kamen noch öfter vorbei, auch wenn ich dann und wann den Verdacht hegte, dass sie mehr nach mir schauen wollten als nach Draco.

Dracos Freunde, allen voran Blaise, besuchten uns ebenso regelmäßig und selbst Dracos Kollegen aus Florida, die ihn ja kaum kannten, vergaßen ihn nicht. Gelegentlich berichtete der Tagesprophet von Dracos ‚bedauernswertem' Zustand und der ein oder andere Reporter versuchte ein Interview mit mir zu bekommen.

Melinda schrieb mir und teilte mir mit, dass es Ginny trotz anfänglicher Fortschritte noch immer nicht besser ging. Ich fragte, ob es vielleicht helfen würde, wenn ich sie mit Nathan besuchen würde, doch Melinda riet mir ab. Die Krankheit hatte Ginny voll im Griff und sie bekam schwere Psychopharmaka um die angeblichen Stimmen, die sie hörte, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Es tat mir leid, dass es ihr so schlecht ging und ich gab mir noch immer die Schuld daran, auch wenn Pamela Whiterton mir mehrfach versicherte, dass niemand hatte vorhersehen können, dass Ginny eine Kindbettdepression durch die Schwangerschaft bekommen würde. Es war nur ein schwacher Trost. Dennoch nahm es mich nicht so sehr mit, wie es vielleicht sollte, doch all meine Angst galt Draco und ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft noch mehr Leid an mich herabzulassen. So egoistisch das selbst in meinen Ohren klang. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Roger kam alle zwei Wochen, irgendwann brachte er seinen neuen Freund mit. Einen wirklich netten Iren, dessen rote Haare mich viel zu deutlich an die Weasleys erinnerten. Hermine ließ den Kontakt nie ganz abreißen, auch wenn ich keine ihrer Eulen beantwortete.

Severus übernahm zu seiner Arbeit im Labor auch noch Nathans Frühunterricht und mein Sohnemann erstaunte mich damit, wie schnell er einfache Zauber ausführen konnte. Eines Tages kam er mit einem nagelneuen, kleinen Zauberstab voller Stolz ins Krankenhaus getippelt und demonstrierte mir einen perfekten Schwebezauber, in dem er seine Spielzeugautos über Dracos Bett kreisen ließ, damit Draco seine neuen Wagen bewundern konnte. Ich nahm an, dass Narzissa ihm den Zauberstab gekauft hatte und dankte ihr. Sie schaute mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an und murmelte ein recht untypisches: „Schon gut." Ich schob es darauf, dass ihr die Zwillinge allmählich zu schaffen machten, denn der große Babybauch sah an ihrer zarten Gestalt beinahe grotesk aus. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann hatte Draco zwei kleine Brüder.

Ich verbrachte nun jede freie Minute im Krankenhaus, so als wollte ich das Unvermeidliche so lange es ging hinauszögern. Einzig die paar Stunden mit Nathan vergas ich nie. Nathan fragte nicht mehr, ob Draco tot sei. Er beließ es dabei ihm dann und wann die Hand zu streicheln oder die Wange zu tätscheln. Aber wann immer er ein neues Spielzeug bekam, mussten wir damit sofort ins Krankenhaus apparieren, damit er es Draco ‚zeigen' konnte.

Und dann starb Ginny.

Die Nachricht über ihren Tod traf mich völlig unvorbereitet und Melindas Eule erreichte mich im Krankenhaus. Blaise und Nathalie waren zu Besuch und wir hatten uns gerade Kaffee ins Zimmer geholt, als eine Medi-Hexe hereinkam und mir ein Pergament überreichte.

Es war eine Nachricht von Melinda. Ich las den Brief durch und begriff dennoch nicht was geschehen war.

„Harry? Harry, was ist denn?", fragte Nathalie und legte mir besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ginny ist tot", sagte ich tonlos, doch der Sinn dieser Worte wollte sich mir einfach nicht eröffnen.

„Oh, Merlin, was?" Nathalie klang geschockt.

Ich blinzelte und starrte auf Melindas geschwungene Schrift hinunter. „Sie hat… sie hat sich umgebracht", murmelte ich. Endlich begriff ich und der Schock ließ meine Hand zittern.

Blaise stand auf und kam zu mir, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das tut mir leid", sagte er nur und klang sehr ehrlich.

„Ja", antwortete ich, „ja, mir auch." Ein weiteres Mal las ich Melindas Zeilen. Ginny war mit ihrer Gruppe auf einem Tagesausflug und alle Heiler hatten den Eindruck, dass sie einen guten Tag hatte, denn sie war unauffällig und freute sich über die willkommene Abwechslung. Während die Gruppe sich zum Picknick in einem Park versammelte, stürzte Ginny sich von der nahe liegenden Fußgängerbrücke 30 m in die Tiefe. Direkt auf eine Muggelautobahn. Sie war sofort tot und als Melinda am Abend in ihr Zimmer ging, fand sie Ginnys Abschiedsbriefe, in welchem sie sich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie die Krankheit nicht in den Griff bekam.

Ich schluckte schwer und dachte daran zurück, wann ich Ginny zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Auf dem Bahnsteig, als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. Damals war sie noch ein blasses, dünnes, kleines Mädchen, welches mich vom ersten Moment an anhimmelte.

Nathalie umarmte mich und ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich offenbar nicht zu der Traurigkeit fähig war, welche Blaise und Nathalie von mir zu erwarten schienen. Alles, was ich empfand war ein leises Bedauern, dass Ginnys Leben so hatte enden müssen. Ich hätte es ihr doch gegönnt, wenn sie endlich wieder gesund geworden wäre. Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn Nathan wieder Kontakt zu ihr hätte haben können, wenn er wieder ein Mutter gehabt hätte.

Doch es war anders gekommen.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei Blaise und Nathalie und ging zu einem der Besucherkamine um Hermine zu flohen. Jedenfalls war das mein erster Gedanke, doch als ich in die Asche starrte wurde mir bewusst, wie lange ich weder mit Hermine noch Ron, noch irgendjemand von den anderen Weasleys geredet hatte und plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht so sicher, was ich sagen sollte. Dass es mir leid tat? Ron würde mich vermutlich durch den Kamin versuchen zu erwürgen, denn war ich nicht irgendwie schuld daran, dass seine einzige Schwester sich das Leben genommen hatte? Pamelas Erklärungen darüber, wie eine Kindbettdepression zustande kommt, kamen mir in den Sinn und ich verstand vom Kopf her durchaus, dass ich rein gar nichts für Ginnys Krankheit konnte. Doch hätte ich ihr nicht mehr helfen müssen? Hätte ich nicht darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie den Kontakt zu Nathan nicht verlor? Und was hatte ich stattdessen getan? Ich hatte mich zu Draco verkrochen und jeglichen Kontakt zu Ginnys Familie vermieden…

Ich wusste, dass es trotz allem richtig wäre mich bei den Weasleys zu melden, doch allein der Gedanke an Mollys Gesicht hielt mich davon ab und so schüttete ich ein halbes Dutzend Mal das Flohpulver zurück in seinen Behälter, nahm genauso oft eine Portion wieder hinaus und rang mit meinem Selbst um eine Entscheidung.

Schließlich war es Hermine, für die ich mich entschied. Ich nannte Hermines und Rons Adresse und verlangte ausdrücklich nur nach Hermine, bevor ich meinen Kopf in die Flammen hielt.

Der kleine gemütliche Salon von Ron und Hermine sah noch genauso aus, wie ich ihn kannte und ich hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. „Harry?", Hermines tränenerstickte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte meinen Kopf solange, bis ich sie an der Tür zur Küche stehen sah.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte ich tonlos, plötzlich absolut sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war sich zu melden.

„Oh, Harry, ist das nicht furchtbar?", schluchzte Hermine und kam näher zum Kamin. Sie kauerte sich vor mich und wischte sich mit einem zerfleddert aussehenden Taschentuch durch das Gesicht.

„Ich hab es gerade erfahren… ich… es tut mir leid", stammelte ich. Hermine schluchzte und nickte zur selben Zeit.

„Kann ich… soll ich… kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Hermine schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll und beruhigte sich soweit, dass sie mir antworten konnte.

„Du hast dich gemeldet, das ist doch schon was. Ron und die Anderen besprechen gerade die Einzelheiten der Beerdigung."

„Wieso bist du nicht auch dabei?"

„Weil ich gehofft habe, dass du dich melden würdest. Du fehlst mir so sehr, Harry", antwortete sie leise und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen sich beruhigte.

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich dazu sagen sollte und so beschränkte ich mich darauf zu fragen, wann die Beerdigung sei.

„Übermorgen um 14.00 Uhr. Wirst du kommen?" Die unübersehbare Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht überraschte mich.

„Denkst du, dass ist so eine gute Idee? Ich meine, Ron wird auf mich losgehen, sobald er mich sieht… ich bin doch schuld, dass Ginny… ich… verdammt." Ich unterbrach mich und wich Hermines Blick aus. So sah ich auch nicht, wie überrascht sie plötzlich war.

„Was? Denkst du wirklich, dass du Schuld an Ginnys Tod bist? Aber, Harry, Ginny war krank und Ron und die Anderen wissen das genauso gut wie ich!"

„Aber… wenn ich mich nicht für Draco entschieden hätte, wenn ich bei ihr geblieben wäre…"

„Wäre es vielleicht schon viel früher passiert", sagte Hermine und klang entschlossen. Zögernd schaute ich sie an, suchte nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass sie mir trotz ihren Worten doch die Schuld an Ginnys Selbstmord gab, genauso wie ich es tat. Doch in Hermines traurigem Gesicht war kein Vorwurf, keine Lüge zu erkennen, alles was ich sah, war dieselbe Offenheit, die ich von ihr gewöhnt war. Und sie war so unendlich vertraut, dass das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen in meinem Herzen lauter wurde.

„Du fehlst mir", sagte ich, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen, da wurde mir bewusst, wie wahr diese Worte waren. Hermine fehlte mir. Ron fehlte mir. Und die anderen Weasleys fehlten mir ebenso. Es änderte nichts daran, dass ich Draco liebte, denn ich liebte auch meine Freunde… meine Familie.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und ich fühlte ihre Berührung als knisterndes Prickeln an meiner Wange. „Wie geht es Draco?", fragte sie und ich liebte sie für ihr Verständnis.

„Unverändert."

„Ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich euch irgendwie helfen könnte. Bitte glaub mir das, Harry. Ich… also, als ich an dem Tag nach dem Streit bei ihm war habe ich doch gesehen, wie sehr er an dir hängt… und ich…"

„Was?", entfuhr es mir irritiert.

„Oh", machte Hermine und sah zerknirscht aus. „Er hat es dir nicht erzählt?"

„Was hat er mir nicht erzählt?"

„Ich… also, ich war in Dracos Wohnung, weil ich mir dachte, dass du dort bist und ich wollte sichergehen, dass mit dir und Nathan alles in Ordnung ist…", sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Wann?"

„Am Morgen nach diesem vermaledeiten Streit. Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin… und dass auch Ron es irgendwann verstehen wird."

Nun war ich endgültig verwirrt. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, ob Draco Hermines Besuch erwähnt hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es nicht hatte. Allerdings erinnerte ich mich auch an meine stürmische Rückkehr und die verflixte Eule, die Dracos Arbeitszimmer zerlegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur untergegangen.

„Ich habe Draco gesagt, dass ich ihn gern näher kennen lernen würde und er meinte, dass du wohl Zeit bräuchtest um dich zu beruhigen… und… nun ja, ich habe gesehen, wie sehr er dich liebt… wie verletzlich er sein kann, etwas, dass ich ihm wohl nie wirklich zugestanden habe. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich noch keine Gelegenheit hatte in ihm den Menschen zu sehen, in den du dich verliebt hast. Bitte, verzeih mir, Harry."

Ich war sprachlos. Gelähmt, sowohl psychisch als auch physisch und ein kleiner Teil von mir war wohl auch verletzt darüber, dass Draco nicht erwähnt hatte, dass Hermine da war. Obwohl… und das wurde mir im gleichen Moment klar, vielleicht hatte ich ihm auch einfach nicht zugehört. Hatte Draco mir nicht von Hermines Briefen erzählt? Wusste ich nicht, dass er ihr geantwortet hatte? Selbstverständlich wusste ich all diese Dinge, aber es war wohl einfacher sie zu verdrängen als sich mit der Tatsache auseinanderzusetzen, dass es meine gekränkte Eitelkeit war, die mir meine momentane Einsamkeit verschafft hatte.

Der Wunsch meine Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen, wurde fast übermächtig. „Darf ich… zu Ginnys Beerdigung kommen?", fragte ich erstickt und Hermine schossen erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

„Das ist eine absolut bescheuerte Frage, Harry Potter! Ginny hat dich immer geliebt und es ist wohl das Mindeste, was sie von dir erwarten würde. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, das soll kein Vorwurf sein, denn wir alle wissen, dass du ihr nicht hättest helfen können, ganz egal, was du getan hättest. Aber sie war trotz allem deine Frau und Nathans Mutter!"

Scham schoss mir in die Wangen und ich nickte. „Wir werden da sein."

Ich beendete das Gespräch schnell, zum Einen, weil ich Hermines trauriges Gesicht einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, zum Anderen, weil mir bewusst wurde, dass ich fürchterliche Angst davor hatte den Weasleys wieder gegenüberzutreten. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie mir nicht die Schuld an Ginnys Tod geben sollten!

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht.

Stattdessen wälzte ich mich ruhelos von einer Seite auf die andere und schaffte es einfach nicht, meine rasenden Gedanken irgendwie abzustellen. Wieder und wieder sah ich Ginny vor mir, als kleines Mädchen, während unseres ersten gemeinsamen Jahres in Hogwarts, ich erinnerte mich an unseren ersten Kuss, an all das, was wir zusammen durchgemacht hatten. Die Zeit des Kampfes gegen Voldemort, unsere Hochzeit und die Zeit danach.

Die schwierige Schwangerschaf mit Nathan und die noch schwierigere Zeit danach. Ich dachte daran, wie ich sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, auf Nathans Geburtstag, wo wir alle noch dachten, dass sie auf dem Wege der Besserung sei. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es so war, versuchte ich mir vergeblich vorzustellen, dass sie tot war. Ich dachte an all die Feiertage, die wir mit ihrer Familie verbracht hatten, an Molly und Arthur, die Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine, Bill und Fleur… Charlie und Percy. Ich hatte entsetzliche Angst davor ihnen bald gegenüberzustehen, denn das Letzte, was ich wollte, war eine unschöne Szene an Ginnys Grab. Mit verzweifelter Intensität wünschte ich mir, dass Draco mir beistehen könnte, dass er meine Hand halten und mir das Gefühl geben könnte, dass auch dieser Tag vorübergehen würde.

Und wie würde Nathan reagieren? Würde er sich an Molly und Arthur erinnern? Daran, dass sie immerhin seine Großeltern waren? Mir wurde klar, dass dies nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war.

Gegen 6 Uhr gab ich es auf und quälte mich aus dem Bett. Ich genehmigte mir eine lange heiße Dusche, welche mich jedoch weder von meiner Müdigkeit, noch von meinen Magenschmerzen befreite. Notdürftig trocknete ich mich ab und starrte mein Spiegelbild lange an, bevor ich begann mich zu rasieren. Diese blasse, viel zu dünne Gestalt mit den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen konnte doch nicht ich sein, oder? Es erschreckte mich, wie dünn ich geworden war und ich nahm mir vor, zumindest regelmäßig zu essen. Ich konnte es Nathan nicht antun, dass ich auch noch zusammenklappte.

Nathan wachte knappe drei Stunden später auf und war quengelig. Er schniefte und weigerte sich auch nur einen einzigen Happen zu essen. Ich fühlte ihm die Stirn und war erleichtert, dass sie kühl war. Ausnahmsweise gestattete ich ihm den Vormittag auf der Couch bei seiner Lieblingssendung zu verbringen und allein die Tatsache, dass er länger als 20 Minuten ruhig dalag, bestätigte die anderen Vorzeichen einer kommenden Erkältung.

Nach seinem Mittagsschlaf apparierte wir nach Malfoy Manor und fanden auch Narzissa auf der Couch liegend vor. Wie es aussah, war Nathan nicht der Einzige, den es erwischt hatte.

Glücklicherweise war Snape aber nicht nur gut darin Hogwarts-Schüler mit langweiligen Tränken zu quälen, sondern braute nun diverse Heil- und Stärkungstränke zusammen, die Narzissa und selbst Nathan widerspruchslos tranken.

Auf meine Frage, ob ich Nathan wieder mitnehmen sollte, bekam ich einen bitterbösen Blick von Tiny zur Antwort und Narzissa lachte mich aus. Die Zwergin war so froh nach Jahren endlich wieder jemanden zu haben, den sie bemuttern konnte, dass sie die Tage bis zur Geburt von Narzissas Zwillingen zählte. Ich bezweifelte, dass die Hauselfen da ihrer Meinung waren, denn für die dreckigen Windeln waren sie zuständig.

Narzissa nötigte mir ein monströses Stück Kürbiskuchen auf, welches ich artig mit ins Krankenhaus nahm und ihr hoch und heilig versprechen musste, dass ich es auch essen würde. Immerhin, trotz meiner Magenschmerzen roch der frische Kuchen wirklich phantastisch.

Im Hospital angekommen sprach ich kurz mit einem von Dracos Heilern, Samuel, ein netter Typ mit sandfarbenen Haaren und veilchenblauen Augen, die mich an Narzissa erinnerten. Eigentlich erzählte er mich nicht wirklich etwas Neues. Die Nacht war ruhig und hatte für Draco keinerlei Veränderungen gebracht.

Ich bedankte mich seufzend und beschloss mir einen Kaffee zu Narzissas Kürbiskuchen zu gönnen, bevor ich zu Draco ging. Zu meiner Überraschung fand ich Theodore neben Dracos Bett sitzen, als ich mit vollen Händen eintrat.

„Oh, hallo", sagte ich und balancierte die volle Tasse zum Tisch.

„Hi", antwortete Theo und erhob sich.

„Du musst wegen mir nicht gehen", erwiderte ich schnell, doch Theo winkte ab. „Schon gut, ich muss sowieso los, bin ja schon eine Weile hier. Ich hab gesehen, dass du mit dem Heiler gesprochen hast. Es gibt nichts Neues, oder?"

Bedauernd schüttelte ich den Kopf, während ich meinen Umhang auszog. Theo seufzte, gab mir die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen das nächste Mal länger zu bleiben.

Ich machte es mir mit Kaffee und Kürbiskuchen auf Dracos Bettkante bequem, nachdem ich ihn begrüßt hatte. Schon nach den ersten zwei Bissen rebellierte mein Magen und ich musste eine Pause machen. Ich überlegte, wann ich zuletzt eine wirklich vollständige Mahlzeit zu mir genommen hatte und konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Essen war nebensächlich geworden und meist begnügte ich mich damit Nathans Reste zu verschlingen oder mir auf die Schnelle irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu zaubern. Ich schlürfte nachdenklich meinen Kaffee und zwang mich krümelweise dazu den Kürbiskuchen zu essen.

Nach einer Stunde hatte ich immerhin das halbe Stück geschafft und fühlte mich fürchterlich vollgegessen. Seufzend stand ich auf um mir noch einen Kaffee zu holen. Doch ich kam nicht einmal zwei Schritte vor die Tür.

„Charlie?", stieß ich überrascht aus und der rote Schopf drehte sich zu mir herum. Charlies wettergegerbtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem etwas verzerrten Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. Der unvermeidliche Drachenzahnohrring blitzte aus seinen langen Haaren hervor.

„Harry", er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich ohne zu zögern. Ich war so verdattert, dass ich im ersten Moment gar nicht reagierte. Charlie schob mich von sich weg und das Lächeln erstarb nun endgültig auf seinen Lippen. „Es tut mir ja so leid… ich bin gleich gekommen, als ich es erfahren habe. Ich war mitten im Amazonas und hab monatelang keine Zeitung zu Gesicht bekommen! Gütiger Himmel, Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus." Sein Redeschwall erstarb, als er mich eingehender musterte. „Wann hast du das Letzte gegessen?"

„Gerade eben", antwortete ich noch immer perplex und hielt zum Beweis meinen Kaffeebecher hoch.

„Dann war es nicht genug", Charlies Blick wurde ernst.

Einen Moment schwiegen wir beide und plötzlich wurde ich mir schamvoll bewusst, dass Charlie immerhin gerade seine kleine Schwester verloren hatte. Ich spürte, wie mir die Wärme in die Wangen kroch, als ich ihm leise mein Beileid aussprach.

Charlie nickte bedrückt, bevor er sichtlich durchatmete und sein sorgenvoller Blick wieder einzig mir galt. „Wie geht es Malfoy? Ich hab nur einen Artikel gelesen, wo am Rande erwähnt wurde, dass es keine Veränderung gab."

„Hat Hermine dir denn nichts gesagt?", fragte ich zögernd.

„Ich hab sie noch nicht gesehen. Die Eule mit der Nachricht von Ginnys Tod…"

Meine Wangen brannten vor Scham. „Es tut mir so leid, Charlie, ehrlich, ich…"

Charlie winkte ab, doch sein Lächeln wirkte unendlich traurig. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß. Jedenfalls hat mich die Eule erst heute Morgen erreicht, was auch kein Wunder ist. Diese Siebenköpfigen Amazonasdrachen leben wirklich in einer verdammt unwirtlichen Gegend, sag ich dir. Ich bin dann nur schnell in unser Basislager, hab mir mal wieder eine lange Dusche gegönnt und da lag halt die Zeitung mit Malfoys Bild auf der Rückseite. Und ich…", er zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „…ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Seine Worte rührten mich zutiefst. Es war so unendlich einfach mit Charlie zusammen zu sein. „Du bist mir nicht mehr böse, dass ich, also dass wir nicht mehr ausgegangen sind?", platzte ich heraus und erschrak beinahe vor mir selbst.

Verdattert schaute Charlie mich an. „Wieso sollte ich? Ich dachte, es war klar, dass es nur ein One-night-stand war… oder war es nicht? Harry, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch verstanden hab, dann…"

„Aber Ron hat doch gesagt, dass du…?" Ich unterbrach mich ebenfalls und wir schauten uns einen Augenblick verwirrt an.

Schließlich war ich es, der mit einer gewissen Vorahnung fortfuhr: „Hast du Ron nicht gesagt, dass du gern noch mal mit mir… naja… ein Date haben würdest?"

Charlies Verwirrung war echt, auch wenn er meinem Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auswich und ganz vielleicht ein wenig rot wurde. „Ähm, nicht so. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir eine tolle Nacht hatten und ich auch nichts dagegen hätte sie zu wiederholen, aber dass du in jemand anderen verknallt wärst und ich damit leben könnte… Was um alles in der Welt hat Ron denn gesagt?"

Ich war gelinde gesagt fassungslos darüber, was durch ein einfaches Missverständnis alles schief gehen konnte und seufzte. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Holen wir uns was zu trinken und setzen uns zu Draco, dann bringe ich dich mal auf den neuesten Stand."

~~*~~

Eineinhalb Stunden später hatte ich Charlie alles erzählt, angefangen von dem Streit mit Ron, über mein Leben mit Draco bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Angriff und die daraus resultierenden Folgen. Erstaunlicherweise tat es einfach nur gut mir alles von der Seele zu reden und Charlie war ein phantastischer Zuhörer, der an den richtigen Stellen schwieg, dann und wann nickte und mich ansonsten einfach reden ließ. Mein Bericht endete mit dem Gespräch zwischen Hermine und mir und nun war Charlie komplett desillusioniert und ziemlich sprachlos.

„Und man kann wirklich gar nichts tun? Irgendetwas ausprobieren, solange bis man den passenden Zauber oder Trank oder so findet?"

Bedrückt verneinte ich und erklärte, dass eventuelle Nebenwirkungen viel zu gefährlich wären. Charlie stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er nachdenklich Dracos reglose Gestalt betrachtete. „Verdammt", sagte er einfach nur.

Charlie blieb lange. Vielleicht länger als es angesichts der Situation um Ginnys Tod angebrachte gewesen wäre. Doch es war angenehm mit ihm zu reden, er erzählte von seiner Arbeit als Drachenbändiger und ich stellte fest, dass dieses Vagabundenleben so überhaupt nichts für mich wäre. Monatelang hauste Charlie praktisch in der Wildnis, um die Drachen in ihren Lebensräumen zu beobachten und zu studieren, bevor er versuchte eines der Exemplare zu fangen oder gar zu zähmen.

Wir sprachen über Ginny, ihre Krankheit und ihren Tod und darüber, dass ich mich irgendwie mitschuldig an ihrem Selbstmord fühlte. Charlie verstand mich und wir saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend einfach nur da, bis Charlie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und versuchte sich mit der Aussage zu trösten, dass sie nun in einer besseren Welt weilte. Eine Welt ohne Schmerz und ohne Depression, ohne Krankheit.

Ich erzählte ihm von Nathans außergewöhnlich starker Magie und davon, dass Snape ihn unterrichtete. Charlie wollte vom Glauben abfallen, dass ausgerechnet ich lobende Worte für meinen einst so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer fand.

Charlies lockere Art brachte etwas Normalität in mein so ganz und gar nicht mehr normales Leben zurück und ich war aufrichtig dankbar für sein unerwartetes Erscheinen. Es war schon dunkel, als Charlie einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf.

„Holla, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergeht, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los, bevor Ma die Wände hochgehen." Er setzte sich auf und reckte sich. „Du kommst aber morgen zur Beerdigung, oder?"

„Ja. Auch wenn ich eine Heidenangst davor habe, dass Ron eine Szene macht", gestand ich ungewöhnlich ehrlich und war verblüfft davon, wie einfach es gegenüber Charlie war, meine Ängste auszusprechen.

Charlie bleckte die Zähne. „Keine Sorge, das wird er nach der Unterhaltung mit mir bestimmt nicht tun."

Wider Willen musste ich lachen. „Tu ihm nicht allzu weh."

„Mal sehen, ich verspreche nichts." Er erhob sich und fuhr sich durch den Wust roter Haare, sein Drachenzahnohrring glänzte im matten Licht der Diagnosezauber.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", sagte ich geradeheraus und umarmte ihn herzlich. Ich spürte sein Lächeln, als er antwortete: „Das war doch wohl selbstverständlich und wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, dann schreib mir, ok? Es dauert zwar etwas, bis die Eulen mich ausfindig gemacht haben, aber meist klappt es doch irgendwann."

Ich versprach ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten und Charlie wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Türschwelle blieb er stehen und warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco, plötzlich wurde seine Miene nachdenklich und gerade, als ich fragen wollte, was mit ihm sei, begann er in den Taschen seines Drachenledermantels zu kramen.

Verblüfft beobachtete ich, wie er ein lindgrünes Ei herauszog. Mir fehlten die Worte!

Charlie warf mir einen Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu und sein Lächeln erinnerte mich nur allzu gut an unsere Nacht im Phunx. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir das wohl nicht geben… ich wollte es Bill mitbringen um Fleur ein bisschen zu ärgern, dafür, dass sie immer behauptet ich würde in Wahrheit keine Drachen sondern Doxys zähmen…"

„Das ist… Charlie, das ist doch kein Drachenei, oder?", stieß ich hervor und konnte einen kleinen Funken Aufregung nicht unterdrücken.

„Wenn dich jemand fragt, behauptest du besser, dass deine Eule so seltsame Eier legt."

„Das wäre eine verdammt große Eule."

Ein weiteres Grinsen war die Antwort und er griff nach meiner Hand. Seine Finger lagen warm um mein Handgelenk und es fühlte sich vertrauter an, als mir lieb war. „Hier, nimm es und leg es an Dracos Körper. Es braucht Wärme um irgendwann schlüpfen zu können…" Unvermittelt verschwand das Grinsen aus Charlies Gesicht und er sah mich sehr ernst an. „Und Harry… ich bin gar nicht sicher, ob es wirklich richtig ist, es dir zu geben, aber du musst eines noch wissen… Drachenbabys können nur schlüpfen, wenn sie in direktem Kontakt mit Magie stehen… also, wenn der Drache nicht schlüpft, dann… dann heißt dass…"

„Dass Draco tot ist", vollendete ich seinen Satz mit tonloser Stimme, die mehr ein Krächzen war.

Er nickte und sah schuldbewusst aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich es doch lieber mitnehmen…"

„Nein!", stieß ich so schnell hervor, dass Charlie erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. „Nein", wiederholte ich ruhiger, „…es… vielleicht muss ich mich einfach damit abfinden, wenn es tatsächlich so ist…"

Charlies Blick war verständnisvoll, als er mir das Drachenei sehr vorsichtig in die Hände legte, und meine Finger einen Moment zu lange festhielt, bevor er sich endgültig verabschiedete.

Auch lange nachdem Charlie schon gegangen war, stand ich noch regungslos am selben Platz. Ich spürte das Leben in dem Ei, fühlte, wie der Drache sich gelegentlich regte und das Ei erbeben ließ. Zögernd wandte ich mich Draco zu, ließ mich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder und starrte das Drachenei in meinen Händen an. Ich hatte Charlie nicht einmal gefragt, was für eine Rasse es war. Unsinnigerweise brachte ich es nicht so richtig über mich, das Ei aus den Händen zu geben, den wahren Grund dafür drängte ich in den Hintergrund, denn wenn ich mir eingestanden hätte, dass ich nicht wollte, dass der Drache stirbt, hätte ich zugeben müssen, dass ich längst keine Hoffnung mehr hatte.

Desiderius' Worte hallten noch immer viel zu deutlich in meinen Gedanken wieder. „…da ist nichts, Harry…" Nichts. Nichts… konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass von Draco nicht mehr übrig war als eine seelenlose Hülle? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass nur noch die archaischen Reflexe seinen Körper am Leben erhielten, dass ihn seine Magie… seine Seele längst verlassen hatte? Warum konnte ich es dann nicht endlich begreifen? Warum klammerte ich mich noch immer an dem Glauben fest, dass Draco mich nicht verlassen würde. Jetzt noch nicht? Plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich es tatsächlich wissen wollte. Wie sollte ich ohne ihn weiterleben können? Ohne die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch eines Tages wieder aufwachen und mit mir sprechen würde?

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als ich mich mit steifen Gliedern erhob. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und reckte mich, doch ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Egal was passieren würde, ich wollte endlich Gewissheit! Diese Talfahrt zwischen Hoffen und Bangen machte mich fix und fertig und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich es noch allzu lange durchhalten würde. Gewissheit war etwas, was ich mir durch das Drachenei selbst verschaffen konnte und es wurde Zeit, dass ich mich den Tatsachen stellte, gleichgültig, wie schmerzhaft sie sein würde. So bettete ich das Drachenei in die Kuhle zwischen Dracos Schultern und seinem Hals, schob das Kissen so zurecht, dass das Ei nicht verrutschen konnte und schickte ein Stoßgebet nach dem Anderen gen Himmel.

Als ich nichts mehr fand, was ich an dem Ei hätte herumrücken können, küsste ich Draco fahrig auf die Lippen und floh aus dem Hospital, als könnte ich der Wahrheit mit einem schnellen Abgang entkommen.

Die Folge war eine weitere schlaflose Nacht.

~~*~~

Der Morgen von Ginnys Beerdigung war diesig und neblig, genau wie meine Stimmung. Ich hatte zwar irgendwann noch geschlafen, doch das lag wahrscheinlich einfach nur an meiner Erschöpfung, denn besonders erholt fühlte ich mich nicht.

Nathan löffelte brav seinen Griesbrei und beobachtete intensiv das halbe Dutzend an Hascherl, die Narzissa ihm geschenkt hatte. Diese Miniversionen von gewöhnlichen Zwerghasen hoppelten wie wild auf unserem Frühstückstisch hin und her und balgten sich um ein paar Brotkrümel.

Obwohl ich Nathan eigentlich bei Narzissa hatte lassen wollen, überzeugte sie mich davon, dass ich ihn mitnehmen sollte. Nathan war so oder so noch zu klein um zu begreifen worum es ging, aber immerhin war Ginny seine Mutter.

Wir verbrachten den Vormittag im Wohnzimmer und versuchten den Hascherl beizubringen über ein Hindernis aus Holzsplittern und Brotkrumen zu hüpfen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn leider nagten die Minis die Hindernisse lieber an anstatt darüber zu hüpfen.

Obwohl ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, bemerkte Nathan selbstverständlich doch, wie bedrückt ich war, denn er ging widerspruchslos in sein Bettchen, als ich sagte, es sei Zeit für den Mittagsschlaf.

Nachdem ich die Tür zu Nathans Zimmer sanft hinter mir ins Schloss gezogen hatte, blieb ich einen Moment unschlüssig auf dem Flur stehen. Etwas nagte an mir, seit ich mich entschlossen hatte zu Ginnys Beerdigung zu gehen und ich wusste, dass es nur richtig war, wenn ich es auch erledigte. Ich installierte die Überwachungszauber und apparierte kurzentschlossen in unser Haus. In das Haus, in welchem ich mein Leben mit Ginny und Nathan geführt hatte. Es war still und das Sonnenlicht brach sich im Küchenfenster, als ich ankam. Obgleich es für Jahre mein Zuhause gewesen war, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig fremd und ich musste begreifen, dass dieses Leben endgültig vorbei war. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Kein Zuhause für Ginny, Nathan und mich. Ich passte nicht mehr in dieses Haus, es war nicht mehr mein Leben. Seufzend schaute ich mich in meiner Vergangenheit um. Da standen noch immer die Teetassen auf dem Küchenregal, die Ginny von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte und die ich so entsetzlich kitschig fand.

Die Überwachungszauber erklangen und ich hörte Nathan husten. Rasch machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss und von dort auf den Dachboden. Staub flimmerte in der Luft, als ich die Stiege hinaufkletterte und mich in dem überschaubaren Raum umsah. Ginnys Ordnungsfimmel sei Dank hatte sie jede der Kisten beschriftet und so fand ich schnell, wonach ich suchte.

„Brautstrauß", stand in Ginnys vertrauter Schrift auf dem kleinen Karton. Schwer schluckend zog ich das Klebeband auf und starrte einen Moment auf die getrockneten Rosen hinunter. Die Zeit hatte das einst leuchtende Orange zu einem warmen Ocker gedämpft. Erinnerungen an unsere Hochzeit tauchten vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Wie wunderschön und strahlend Ginny ausgesehen hatte in ihrem weißen Kleid… nach einem weiteren Augenblick der melancholischen Erinnerung schüttelte ich energisch den Kopf und hob den Strauß vorsichtig auf. Darunter fand ich, was ich suchte.

Eine einzelne rote Rose.

Es war die Rose, mit der ich vor Ginny gekniet hatte, als ich ihr den Antrag machte. Es war merkwürdig sie jetzt so getrocknet zu sehen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Ginny damit aufzog, dass sie die Rose aufhob und in der Küche über dem Herd zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte. Sie ließ sich jedoch nicht ärgern und erklärte mir lapidar, dass ich einmal froh sein würde, dass sie sie aufhob. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass Ginny die heutige Situation im Sinn hatte, als sie das sagte.

Vorsichtig nahm ich die zerbrechliche Blüte heraus und versah sie vorsichtshalber mit einem Schutzzauber, damit sie den Weg auf den Friedhof überstand bevor sie zu Staub zerfiel.

Die Überwachungszauber ließen mich Nathan quengeln hören und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Brautstrauß wieder in seinen dunklen Karton zu stecken, die Stiege zu verschließen und nach Hause zu apparieren.

Nach Hause. Das ganze Haus roch irgendwie nach zu Hause. Hier fühlte ich mich nicht fremd, hier gehörte ich her. Mein Blick streifte Dracos Umhang, der nun schon so lange unberührt an der Garderobe hing und die Sehnsucht nach ihm war plötzlich unerträglich. Mit schweren Schritten ging ich nach oben und stellte fest, dass Nathan sich umgedreht hatte und nun mit dem Kopf am Fußende des Bettes weiterschlief. Auch wenn Draco nicht mit mir reden konnte, so hatte ich das Gefühl ihn unbedingt sehen zu müssen um den Tag einigermaßen anständig hinter mich zu bringen. Ich zog mich aus Nathans Zimmer zurück und apparierte nach St. Mungo.

Den Gedanken an das Drachenei verdrängte ich so gut es ging und vermied es geflissentlich das Ei auch nur zu berühren. Noch eine Hiobsbotschaft an diesem Tag konnte ich einfach nicht verkraften.

Ich blieb nicht einmal lange, saß nur neben ihm und hielt seine Hand bis die Überwachungszauber ansprangen und mir zeigten, dass Nathan endgültig aufgewacht war. Dracos Bett balancierte sich leise summend aus als ich mich hinunterbeugte und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Sie waren kühl. Wie immer.

Seufzend apparierte ich zurück, holte Nathan aus seinem Bettchen und machte uns Mittagessen. Wobei Nathan ungefähr doppelt so viel aß wie ich und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich das Gefühl mich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, wenn ich auch nur einen weiteren Bissen hinunterwürgen musste.

Ich zog Nathan an und kramte meinen schwarzen Anzug aus dem Schrank. Nathan betrachtete mich mit großen verwunderten Augen, als ich ganz in schwarz vor ihm stand und an meinem Kragen zerrte. Ich starrte mich im Spiegel an und ganz plötzlich kam mir der Gedanke, dass wenn der Drache bei Draco tatsächlich nicht schlüpfen sollte, Dracos Beerdigung die nächste war, auf der ich erscheinen musste.

Mir wurde schrecklich übel und ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Badezimmer, bevor ich mich übergab. Nathan tappelte hinter mir her und fragte ängstlich. „Papa krank?" Ich würgte ein letztes Mal trocken, bevor ich es schaffte ein „Nein, Schatz, es geht gleich wieder", zu krächzen. Nathan sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus und spielte mit dem Saum seines Umhanges. Erst als ich wieder auf den Beinen stand und mir das Gesicht abgewaschen hatte, verschwand die Sorgenfalte von seiner kleinen Stirn. Doch der Griff seiner Ärmchen um meinen Nacken war fester als sonst, als wir eine halbe Stunde später direkt zum Friedhof apparierten.

~~*~~

Ich hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Blaise, Nathalie, Vincent, Gregory und sogar Theo mich vor der Kapelle empfingen. Die Erleichterung, die mich durchströmte sie zu sehen war erschreckend. Ebenso wie die Dankbarkeit, als Blaise mich fest in die Arme zog und mich länger festhielt, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Hermine und Ron aus der Kapelle traten und Ron plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung einfror. Blaise löste die Umarmung und ich bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Nathan sich von Nathalie auf den Arm nehmen ließ.

Ich starrte Ron an. Und er erwiderte meinen Blick ebenso starr. Er war furchtbar blass und es war unübersehbar, dass er geweint hatte.

Es war merkwürdig ihn nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Merkwürdig und erschreckend vertraut. Hermine stieß ihn in die Seite und Ron zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich umwandte und zurück in die Kapelle ging. Hermines Schultern sackten nach unten, während sie ihm nachschaute. Doch sie kam zu mir.

„Hallo, Harry", begrüßte sie mich sanft und umarmte mich zögernd, fast als hätte sie Angst davor, dass ich sie wegstieß.

„Hallo", sagte ich und brachte nicht mehr heraus. Selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich sagen sollte, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Hermine begrüßte Dracos Freunde, von denen ich wohl spätestens jetzt behaupten konnte, dass sie auch zu meinen Freunden geworden waren.

Bill und Fleur winkten mir zu, während Fred und George sehr mitgenommen aussahen und mir lediglich zunickten, bevor sie mit hängenden Schultern in die Kapelle gingen.

„Wir sollten hineingehen. Die Andacht fängt bald an", sagte Hermine schließlich leise.

Widerstrebend nickte ich. Blaise' Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und als ich ihn überrascht anschaute, grinste er mich aufmunternd an. Ich weiß nicht, wer überraschter über diese freundschaftliche Geste war, ich oder Hermine, die offenbar auch an der Situation zu knabbern hatte, selbst wenn sie versuchte den Anschein von Normalität zu wahren.

Langsam traten wir in die Kapelle und die andächtige Stille schnürte mir die Luft ab. Einzig Blaise' sanfter Druck auf meine Schulter brachte mich dazu einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Dennoch erstarrte ich, als ich den weißen Sarg in der Mitte der Kapelle das erste Mal sah. Rostfarbene Lilien - Ginnys Lieblingsblumen - waren zu einem Herz auf dem Kopfende des Sarges drapiert und ein großes Bild von Ginny schwebte darüber.

„Mama?", fragte Nathan erstaunt und ich kämpfte hartnäckig gegen die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit an. ‚Für Nathan! Reiß dich zusammen! Für Nathan!'

„Hi…", erklang eine vertraute warme Stimme neben mir und ich blinzelte, bevor ich Charlies wettergegerbtes Gesicht erkannte. Er umarmte mich und gab Dracos Freunden die Hand. Ich hörte, wie Theo und er leise miteinander sprachen, doch ihre Worte gingen in dem Rauschen meines Blutes unter.

„Oma!", kreischte Nathan plötzlich los und riss mich aus meiner Starre. Er zappelte kurz aber heftig und Nathalie setzte ihn schließlich ab. Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, sauste Nathan lachend zwischen den Stuhlreihen hindurch und stürmte nach vorn. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick um Narzissa und Snape zu erkennen, die neben Molly und Arthur standen und hatte plötzlich das absurde Gefühl in einem falschen Film gelandet zu sein, denn anstatt auf Narzissa zuzustürmen, schmiss Nathan sich in Mollys Arme.

Molly hob ihn auf und küsste ihn, selbst auf die Entfernung sah ich, dass ihre Augen rotgeweint waren.

Narzissa wandte sich um und lächelte zaghaft, als sie mich sah und - wenn ich mich nicht allzu täuschte - irgendwie schuldbewusst, denn es war derselbe Ausdruck, den ich von Draco kannte. Nun wusste ich immerhin, warum sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich Nathan mitnahm. Mittlerweile kannte ich Narzissa und Snape eigentlich gut genug, dennoch war ich erstaunt darüber, dass sie hier waren.

„Nun geh schon", sagte Nathalie und gab mir einen sanften aber bestimmten Schubs in Richtung meiner Schwiegereltern. Doch es war letztendlich Charlie, der meine Hand nahm und mich mitzog. Ich sah Ron am anderen Ende der Kapelle, mit den Zwillingen und Percy - großer Merlin, Percy war erstaunlich alt geworden, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte - wie sie mich beobachteten. Merkwürdigerweise waren es genau diese ablehnenden Blicke, die meine Wut erneut entfachten. Ich wollte mich nicht schuldig dafür fühlen, dass ich Draco liebte! Und ich würde mich mit Sicherheit nicht für ihn schämen! Weder für ihn, noch dafür, dass er wundervolle Freunde hatte, die mich so herzlich aufgenommen hatten! Charlie musste die Veränderung bemerkt haben, denn als ich die Schultern straffte, warf er mir einen verblüfften Blick zu, doch sein anschließendes Lächeln war warm und echt. „Zeig's ihnen, Tiger!", flüsterte er mir zu, bevor wir in Hörweite der Anderen waren.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", antwortete ich ebenso leise und dachte an Draco. Sein lächelndes Gesicht vor Augen durchströmte mich neue Entschlossenheit. Es gab nichts, wofür ich mich entschuldigen musste!

„Dass ist der Harry, den ich kenne", sagte Charlie und drückte ein letztes Mal meine Hand, bevor er mich losließ.

Nathan plapperte fröhlich auf Molly ein, die ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen beobachtete und sich nur zu gern gefallen ließ, dass er an einer ihrer unzähligen Ketten herumfingerte.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Narzissa und Mollys Blick flog zu mir. Während ich Narzissa küsste und Snape die Hand gab, begann Molly endgültig zu weinen und noch bevor ich Snape richtig losgelassen hatte, schloss sie mich in eine erdrückende Umarmung mitsamt meinem Sohn auf dem Arm.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete den so vertrauten Duft nach Essen und Wolle ein, den Molly immer zu verströmen schien, seitdem ich sie kannte. Nathan ächzte und strampelte, fand diese familiäre Kuschelei wohl weit weniger angenehm als ich.

„Oh, Harry…", schniefte Molly, ließ mich endlich los und wischte sich über die Augen. „Es ist so furchtbar, dass wir uns auf diese Weise wieder sehen müssen." In ihrer Stimme lag keinerlei Vorwurf, nur unendliche Traurigkeit.

„Es tut mir so leid, Molly… Arthur…", meine Stimme klang belegt und ich wusste, dass auch mir die Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Junge…", murmelte Arthur und umarmte mich sehr kurz aber dafür umso heftiger. Ein sehr unpassendes Glücksgefühl durchfuhr mich, nur um sofort von einer Welle der Schuld hinweggerissen zu werden. Wie konnte ich nur froh darüber sein, dass Molly und Arthur mich mit offenen Armen empfingen, wenn wir an Ginnys Grab standen? Ginny… mein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem weißen, stillen Sarg, doch irgendwie konnte ich noch immer nicht begreifen, dass wirklich Ginny darin liegen sollte.

„Oma, guck!", riss Nathan mich aus meinen Gedanken, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein kleines Blumengesteck neben Ginnys Bild nach oben schweben.

Narzissa wurde rot und Molly lobte Nathan überschwänglich. Verwundert beobachtete ich Narzissa, bevor mein Blick zurück zu Molly glitt, die von Nathan gerade dazu genötigt wurde, sich seinen Zauberstab auch ja ganz genau anzusehen. Allmählich dämmerte es mir und mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Narzissa.

Sie sah ein, dass ich begriffen hatte und zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln. „Entschuldige, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber ich dachte… naja… ich dachte, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich dich in dem Glauben ließ, der Zauberstab sei tatsächlich von mir."

Für eine Augenblick wusste ich gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte und bevor ich reagieren konnte, lachte Charlie neben mir leise und Arthur erzählte, dass er und Molly Narzissa und Nathan in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten. Narzissa habe sie alle kurzerhand zu einem Tee eingeladen und so kam das Gespräch dann darauf, dass Nathan einen Zauberstab brauchte. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, Molly und Arthur ließen es sich nicht nehmen, Nathan den Zauberstab zu kaufen.

Ich schaute in Nathans begeistertes Gesicht, sah Molly und Arthur lächeln. Wie hätte ich da böse sein können?

„Danke", sagte ich einfach nur und wusste gar nicht genau, wen ich damit meinte. Narzissa, weil sie sich über meinen Willen hinweggesetzt hatte oder Molly und Arthur, dass sie mich nicht verurteilten.

„Harry?"

Ich drehte mich der vertrauten Stimme zu und erkannte Melinda, die mit einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann hinter uns stand. Wir begrüßten uns, sie stellte mir ihren Freund James vor und staunte angemessen darüber, wie groß Nathan geworden war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Melinda schließlich, als wir einige Schritte zur Seite getreten waren.

„Es muss gehen", antwortete ich vage.

„Und Draco?"

„Unverändert."

„Ich… Harry, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen." Melinda kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und fummelte gleichzeitig nervös an ihrer Handtasche herum.

Sämtliche Alarmglocken begannen in meinem Kopf zu schrillen. „Was denn?", krächzte ich und rechnete damit, dass ich nun doch noch zu hören bekam, dass Ginnys Selbstmord allein meine Schuld war!

„Sie… also, Ginny hat einen Abschiedsbrief an dich geschrieben."

Ich verstand ihre Worte nicht und starrte sie nur schweigend an.

Melinda fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. „Ich wollte ihn dir selbst geben… eigentlich wollte ich dich ja noch vor heute besuchen, doch ich kam einfach nicht früher in Florida weg, der ganze Papierkram und so."

„Ein Abschiedsbrief?", flüsterte ich geschockt, als ich endlich begriff, was Melinda sagte.

Sie nickte und lächelte schuldbewusst. „Ja, sie hat mehrere geschrieben… einen an ihre Eltern, ihre Geschwister… an mich… und an dich, Harry. Ich wollte nicht, dass einer der anderen ihn vor dir liest, deshalb… Himmel, bitte verzeih ich hätte ihn dir wirklich vorher geben sollen."

Ich nickte und schüttelte den Kopf zur gleichen Zeit. Melinda öffnete ihre Handtasche, zog ein Pergament heraus und hielt es mir auffordernd hin. Mein Herz hämmerte hart in meiner Brust, als ich mit tauben Fingern danach griff. Ginnys vertraute Schrift sprang mir entgegen und meine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Hilflos ließ ich das Pergament sinken und presste mir die Hand vor den Mund. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt noch zu Trauer fähig war, dass ich überhaupt noch etwas empfinden konnte, wenn es nicht um Draco ging. Doch in diesem Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, dass der Abschied von Ginny endgültig war. Es würde keine Heilung geben und die Freundin, die sie mir einst gewesen war, würde nicht zurückkommen. Nathan hatte keine Mutter mehr und es gab für Ginny und mich keine Chance die Dinge zwischen uns zu klären.

Ich wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen und wusste noch bevor ich sein After Shave roch, dass es Charlies Arme waren, die sich um mich legten. Er sagte nichts und dafür war ich ihm dankbar.

Nach einigen Momenten kämpfte ich die Trauer nieder und löste mich aus Charlies Armen. Ich wischte mir die brennenden Augen und sah erneut auf Ginnys Brief hinunter. Es war mir gleich, ob Charlie mitlas oder nicht. Doch er tat es nicht, sondern begann sich dezent mit Melinda zu unterhalten.

_Liebster Harry,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, dann weißt du bereits, dass ich meinen schwersten Kampf verloren habe. Ich bedauere, dass ich dir nicht selbst erklären kann, was mich zu diesem Schritt gebracht hat, doch ich bezweifle, dass ich es hätte in Worte fassen können. Sagt man nicht, Papier ist geduldig? Dies ist der letzte Brief den ich schreiben muss und mit Sicherheit auch der schwerste. Es tut mir so leid, wie ich mich in den vergangenen Monaten dir und vor allen Dingen Nathan gegenüber benommen habe. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht ich selbst war und es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass Nathan mich nicht als die Mutter erleben konnte, die er zweifellos verdient hat und die ich so gern gewesen wäre. Glücklicherweise warst du ihm ein besserer Vater als ich es als Mutter war und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch weiterhin gut auf ihn aufpassen wirst. Ich… Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir noch sagen sollte, denn ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Ist es nicht so, Harry? Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich nicht wütend auf dich war, weil du mich all die Jahre belogen hast. Eine Zeitlang war ich überzeugt davon, dass du Schuld an meiner Krankheit bist, dass du mich einfach nicht genug geliebt hast. Zuerst. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich widerwillig einsehen müssen, dass ich dir eigentlich nichts vorwerfen kann, außer dass du versucht hast der Mann zu sein, denn ich gern gehabt hätte. Ich hab oft mit Melinda darüber gesprochen und ich denke, ich kann verstehen, warum du es getan hast. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nicht mehr böse bin. Man kann Liebe nicht erzwingen, genauso wenig wie ich die Heilung erzwingen konnte. Eine lange Zeit habe ich mir tatsächlich versucht einzureden, dass wenn ich über dich hinweg bin, dass es mir dann besser gehen wird. Es war der Strohhalm, an den ich mich geklammert habe und nun… Weißt du, ich habe hier jemanden kennen gelernt. Einen Mann. Blake ist ein Arzt in Ausbildung, der hier in der Einrichtung arbeitet und wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden. Also, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass ich mich in Blake verliebt habe. Es war nicht so wie mit dir, es war anders. Langsamer würde ich sagen. Zuerst fand ich ihn nur ganz nett, dann wirklich nett und schließlich… naja, ich will dich nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen. Das, was ich eigentlich sagen will, Harry, ist, dass auch seine Liebe mir nicht helfen konnte. _

_Ich war so glücklich, als er mich das erste Mal geküsst hat und ich dachte wirklich, dass nun alles besser wird, dass ich wieder ich selbst werden kann. Und dann an Nathans Geburtstag war es ja auch so schön ihn und dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe nichts von Blake erzählt, außer Melinda, weil, vielleicht weil ich Angst hatte, dass ihr denkt, er ist nur eine Art Ersatz für dich. Nun, das stimmt nicht. Wir waren ja nun schon einige Zeit zusammen und er hat einfach alles für mich getan. Aber die Stimmen kamen zurück. Ich weiß, dass Melinda dir nichts darüber erzählt hat, wie schlimm es wirklich ist. Auch meinen Eltern nicht. Ich habe sie darum gebeten, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen müssen. Doch ich… es ist, als ob in meinem Kopf noch ein halbes Dutzend weitere Leute leben und alle reden gleichzeitig auf mich ein. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen nächtelang wach zu liegen und zu wissen, dass ich verrückt bin. Die Medikamente helfen. Zeitweise. Aber sie machen mich so müde, dass ich tagelang einfach nur im Bett liegen bleibe und darauf warte, dass die Stimmen endlich schweigen. Doch sie schweigen nicht und ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Alles, was mir noch bleibt ist, dich um Verzeihung dafür zu bitten, dass ich nicht stärker bin. Dass ich dir nicht mehr beweisen kann, dass wir trotz allem noch Freunde hätten sein können. Und dass ich Nathan keine Mutter sein kann. Es tut mir so leid._

_Ginny_

Mit zitternden Händen kämpfte ich gegen das aufkommende Entsetzen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Einerseits war ich so schamlos erleichtert, dass Ginny nicht geschrieben hatte, dass ich an allem Schuld sei. Dass sie sich wegen mir umgebracht hatte. Andererseits tat es schrecklich weh zu wissen, wie schlecht es ihr gegangen war und wie allein sie sich gefühlt haben musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Melinda besorgt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihr den Brief, sie schniefte leise, während sie ihn las. Irritiert bemerkte ich, dass sie irgendwie erleichtert wirkte.

Sie faltete das Pergament zusammen und schaute mich an, in ihren Augen schwammen Tränen. „Ich bin so froh, dass sie es dir gesagt hat, Harry."

Ich machte ein verständnisloses Geräusch und räusperte mich. „Was genau?"

„Das mit Blake. Und es… es stimmt, was sie geschrieben hat. Die Medikamente haben sie komplett außer Gefecht gesetzt und sie konnte nichts mehr als im Bett liegen. Aber wenn wir die Dosis heruntergesetzt haben, ist sie fast durchgedreht wegen der Stimmen, die sie hörte." Melinda seufzte tief.

„Stimmen?", fragte Charlie heiser.

„Lass ihn den Brief lesen", bat ich Melinda und sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie das Pergament an Charlie weiterreichte.

„Aber ist es nicht so, dass Kindbettdepressionen gute Heilungschancen haben?", fragte ich, nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Ja und nein. Es hängt von einigen Dingen ab. Zuerst muss es früh genug erkannt werden, was nicht einfach ist, denn Stimmungsschwankungen sind nach einer Geburt relativ häufig und die meisten geben sich nach ein paar Wochen wieder. Dann kommt es auf die Form der Depression an. Es gibt drei, nennen wir es Schweregrade und Ginny gehörte zu den wenigen, die sofort an der schwersten Form litten… die Heilungschancen sind da… nicht sehr hoch." Melinda wurde immer leiser und griff schließlich an mir vorbei um Charlie tröstend die Hand zu drücken. Er war sehr blass geworden, während er den Brief las und ich konnte sehen, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Wie hoch…?", brachte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„Bitte?"

„Wie viele überleben die Krankheit, die Ginny hatte?" Charlie atmete durch und reichte mir das Pergament, wobei er es vermied, mich anzusehen.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, die Dunkelziffer ist ziemlich hoch, weil viele sich gar nicht in Behandlung begeben und so nie erkannt wird, was der Grund für ihren Selbstmord ist… aber… die meisten verbringen den Rest ihres Lebens in geschlossenen Anstalten."

Melindas Worte hingen wie ein Damoklesschwert über uns und ich sah in einen neuen Abgrund von Schrecken. Eine geschlossene Anstalt? Für den Rest ihres Lebens? Ich wusste nicht, ob einer der anderen Anwesenden verstand, was mir in diesem Augenblick klar wurde. Ich konnte nun verstehen, warum Ginny sich das Leben genommen hatte. So schmerzhaft und verzweifelt diese Erkenntnis war. Ich wandte mich zu Ginnys Sarg um und fühlte mich endlich bereit zu akzeptieren, was geschehen war. Ich bemerkte die vielen Blicke nicht einmal, die mir folgten, als ich langsam hinüberging und eine Hand auf den Sarg legte. Es war, als versuchte ich ein letztes Mal ihr den Halt zu geben, den sie so dringend gebraucht hätte. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Nähe und Verständnis erfüllte mich und meinte Lippen zitterten vor ungeweinten Tränen, als ich ein trauriges Lächeln zustande brachte und Ginny ein letztes Mal zuflüsterte: „Ich verstehe dich, Gin."

~~*~~

Die Trauerfeier war sehr bewegend und selbst Nathan schien zu begreifen, dass etwas mit seiner Mama nicht stimmte, denn er starrte minutenlang auf Ginnys Bild, auf den Sarg darunter und die vielen weinenden Menschen um ihn herum. Schließlich krabbelte er auf meinen Schoß, klammerte sich mit einer Hand in mein Hemd und nuckelte am Daumen, etwas, das er lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Ich hielt ihn so fest, dass mein Arm ganz taub war, als die Andacht zu Ende war.

Ginnys Sarg wurde durch einen Schwebezauber emporgehoben und wir versammelten uns dahinter um Ginny auf ihrem letzten Weg zu begleiten. Ron hielt sich von mir fern und ich war nicht einmal mehr böse darum. Im Hinausgehen sah ich, wie Melinda mit einem verweint aussehenden jungen Mann sprach und ich fragte mich, ob das Ginnys Freund war. Ich musterte ihn und musste zugeben, dass er gut zu Ginny gepasst hätte. Etwas an ihm erinnerte mich an sie, auch wenn ich es nicht in Worte hätte fassen können. Plötzlich empfand ich es als falsch, dass ich so weit vorn im Trauerzug mitlaufen sollte und Ginnys Freund sich ausgrenzte. Ich trat aus dem Zug heraus, hob Nathan auf den Arm und ging auf Melinda und Blake zu.

Blake sah fast erschrocken aus, als ich auf ihn zutrat und ihm die Hand reichte. Mit vor Emotionen bebender Stimme stellte er sich vor, aber seine Augen ruhten auf Nathan, der ihn ebenso interessiert musterte. Melinda schaute mich überrascht an, als ich Blake bat mit mir vorn im Zug zu gehen. Er wollte zuerst nicht, doch als ich sagte, dass Ginny es bestimmt so gewollt hätte, willigte er doch ein. So reihten wir uns wieder ein und nun lagen die verwunderten Blick der Anwesenden nicht nur auf mir, sondern auch auf dem weinenden jungen Mann neben mir.

Blaise warf mir fragende Blick zu und ich deutete ihm, dass ich mich später erklären würde.

Die Zeremonie am offenen Grab war ein einziges Drama. Molly brach weinend in Arthurs Armen zusammen, die Zwillinge hielten sich an den Händen, als sie an Ginnys Grab vortraten. Rons Gesicht war versteinert, als er mit Hermine und Brian vortrat und ich wusste, dass er es nicht schaffte auch nur einen Blick ins Grab auf Ginnys Sarg zu werfen.

Als wir an der Reihe waren, nahm ich Nathan an der Hand und trat zusammen mit Blake vor. Schlagartig verstummte das Gemurmel der Anwesenden und mir tat Blake leid, er war es nicht gewöhnt derart im Interesse der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen.

„Da?", fragte Nathan und zeigte auf den Sarg, klammerte sich an meinem Hosenbein fest.

Ich ging neben ihm auf die Knie und reichte ihm die getrocknete Rose. „Für Mami", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und deutete ihm die Rose auf den Sarg zu werfen. Er zögerte unendlich lange und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Mama weg?", fragte er schließlich leise. Blake brach neben uns endgültig in Tränen aus.

„Mama ist jetzt im Himmel bei den Engelchen", erklärte ich und scherte mich einen Dreck darum, dass uns alle anstarrten. Es musste für die Anwesenden sehr merkwürdig aussehen, dass ich für meine Frau nicht mehr als eine vertrocknete Rose übrig hatte, doch das Einzige, was mir wichtig war, war die Gewissheit, dass Ginny diese Geste verstanden hätte. Ich ließ Nathan soviel Zeit er wollte und letztendlich warf er die Rose tatsächlich in das Grab. Er sah bedrückt aus und ich zog ihn in die Arme, während ich mich gedanklich von Ginny verabschiedete.

Blake fasste sich nur schwer und so wartete ich mit Nathan auf dem Arm bis auch er sich beruhigt hatte. Erst dann traten wir zur Seite um den restlichen Trauergästen den Abschied zu gestatten.

Es dauerte lange. Viele alte Bekannte waren gekommen und ich ignorierte stoisch die Tatsache, dass viele von ihnen mich schnitten. Ich gesellte mich zu Blaise und den anderen, Charlie war der Einzige, der mir folgte. Narzissa verabschiedete sich mit Snape kaum, dass sie am Grab gestanden hatten. Ich wusste, wie schwer ihr das Stehen mittlerweile fiel und die Anstrengung war ihrem schmalen Gesicht auch anzusehen.

Molly und Arthur waren noch lange damit beschäftigt die Kondolenzwünsche von all den Trauergästen entgegenzunehmen. Selbstverständlich war auch die Presse nicht weit und mir grauste allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie die Beerdigung in der nächsten Ausgabe ihrer Zeitung breittreten würden.

Mir fiel auf, dass Blake der Letzte war, der noch einmal zum Grab ging und mit gesenktem Kopf lange dort stand. Niemand außer Melinda und mir schien zu wissen, wer er war und aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich das nicht richtig. Ich bat Nathalie kurz auf Nathan aufzupassen und schlängelte mich durch die versammelten Trauergäste zu Molly und Arthur durch.

„War das nicht eine schöne Feier, Harry? Es hätte Ginny bestimmt gefallen…", presste Molly mit gebrochener Stimme hervor.

„Bestimmt„, antwortete ich und rang mit mir, wie ich die richtigen Worte dafür finden sollte, was ich zu sagen hatte. Ich entschloss mich für die Flucht nach vorn. „Molly, weißt du, wer das da an Ginnys Grab ist?"

Molly schaute mich überrascht an. „Nein, ich dachte, es sei einer deiner… neuen Freunde… also Dracos Freunde… weil du doch mit ihm zum Grab gegangen bist."

Aus einer Eingebung heraus griff ich nach Mollys Hand. „Das ist Blake. Er war Ginnys Freund", sagte ich so leise, dass nur Molly und Arthur mich verstanden. Mollys Augen wurden groß, bevor sie sich eine Hand auf die Brust legte.

„Freund?", wisperte sie tonlos und ihr Blick suchte Blakes einsame Gestalt.

„Ja. Ich dachte, dass ihr das wissen solltet…", antwortete ich und fühlte mich schäbig ohne erklären zu können warum.

Molly und Arthur tauschten einen schnellen Blick und es überraschte mich nicht, als die beiden sich an den Händen fassten und gemeinsam zu Blake gingen. Molly legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Blake war offenbar so versunken, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Ich verstand nicht, was Molly sagte, doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn nur ein paar Momente später zog sie Blake so herzlich in eine Umarmung, dass der Arme im ersten Moment völlig hilflos wirkte. Ich vergrub beide Hände in den Taschen meiner Hose und starrte einen Moment auf meine Schuhspitzen, bevor ich zurück zu Blaise und den anderen ging.

Rons Blick, der sich in meinen Rücken bohrte, bemerkte ich nicht. Ebenso, wie ich nicht sah, dass er Hermines Hand, die sich liebevoll auf seinen Arm legte, ärgerlich abschüttelte, bevor er sich abwandte und in der Kapelle verschwand. Und es war wohl auch besser, dass ich es nicht sah.

Ich lehnte Mollys Einladung noch mit den Fuchsbau zu kommen ab, gab aber nach, als sie darum bat Nathan für ein paar Stunden mitnehmen zu dürfen. Ich fragte Nathan, ob er mitwollte und er stimmte sofort zu, woran Brian, Hermines und Rons Sohn, nicht unerheblichen Anteil gehabt haben durften. Ich wusste, dass Nathan viel zu wenig mit anderen Kindern zusammen war und setzte auch diesen Punkt auf meine mentale Liste zu erledigender Dinge. Zusammen mit dem Verkauf von Ginnys und meinem ehemaligem Heim.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich neben Draco im Hospital und schaffte es sogar die erste halbe Stunde das Drachenei zu ignorieren. Selbstverständlich wurde mein Blick jedoch magisch davon angezogen. Wie immer, wenn man sich vornahm etwas nicht zu tun, war die Verlockung einfach zu groß. Dennoch durchströmte mich meine wahnsinnige Erleichterung, als ich - nach nun doch eingehender Betrachtung des Dracheneis - keinerlei Veränderung feststellen konnte. Mein Blick glitt zu Dracos friedlichem Gesicht und ich schaute ihn lange an. Hatte sich etwas verändert? War das gelegentliche Zucken seiner Lider wieder nur ein vorsorglicher Nervenreflex oder war es ein Hinweis darauf, dass er noch da war?

Natürlich gab es niemanden, der mir eine Antwort darauf hätte geben können.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Am Ende der Kraft

PS: Und wer hatte mit Ginnys Tod gerechnet?????


	22. Chapter 21 Am Ende der Kraft

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

sooo, nach einer mal wieder leider nicht zu verhindernden Verspätung ist es heute nun endlich soweit und ich serviere Euch das Ende der Story.

Danksageungen gibt es im allerletzten Chap, welches ich heute Abend noch hochladen werde, sobald ich es noch einmal überflogen hab.

Jetzt erst einmal Viel Spaß mit diesem hier und bis nachher.

Eure Cassie

**Chapter V - Am Ende der Kraft**

_Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become _

_(Bring me to life - Evanescence)  
_

_Harry_

Zwei Wochen nach Ginnys Beerdigung wurde ich mitten in der Nacht durch die installierten Alarmzauber geweckt und stand in der zweiten Sekunde nach Beginn des Alarms kerzengerade im Bett, den Zauberstab erhoben. In der nächsten Sekunde kam ich mir ziemlich dumm vor, denn es war nur Tiny, die mit wackelnden Ohren mitten im Schlafzimmer stand.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape lässt ausrichten, dass bei Mrs Malfoy die Wehen eingesetzt haben", sprachs und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick mit einem leisen ‚Bufff'. Die Alarmzauber verstummten.

Im Gegensatz zu den Alarmzaubern brach ich in mittelschwere Panik aus, sprang aus dem Bett und hexte mir Kleidung an. ‚Du meine Güte, du meine Güte, du meine Güte!' hämmerte es in meinem Kopf und seit langem war es freudige Erregung, die ich verspürte. So oft ich nun schon gesehen hatte, wie lieb Snape mit Nathan umging, ich konnte mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass er gerade im Moment dabei war Vater zu werden.

Obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass Tiny mich benachrichtigen würde, sobald Dracos Brüder auf der Welt waren, war ich nun viel zu aufgekratzt um überhaupt noch an Schlaf denken zu können. Ich dachte an Nathans Geburt, daran, wie wahnsinnig überwältigt und glücklich ich war, als ich dieses kleine Wunder im Arm hielt.

Kurzentschlossen warf ich noch einen kontrollierenden Blick in Nathans Zimmer, aktivierte die Überwachungszauber und appariert ein weiters Mal an diesem Tag nach St. Mungo.

Mittlerweile kannte die halbe Belegschaft des Hospitals mich persönlich und so gab man mir auch bereitwillig Auskunft, als ich mich nach Narzissa erkundigte. Es würde noch dauern und ich möge mich bitte gedulden. Nun, dass Geduld und ich nicht unbedingt etwas waren, was zusammenpasste, war gemeinhin bekannt, doch genau wie mit Dracos Verfassung, so blieb mir auch nun nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Die erste Stunde tigerte ich unruhig im Wartezimmer umher und nichts geschah. Als eine der Medi-Hexen schon anfing mich seltsam anzuschauen, beschloss ich Draco einen nächtlichen Besuch abzustatten. Die Nachtschwester blinzelte nur überrascht als ich ihr zuwinkte, bevor ich leise in Dracos Zimmer trat. Das kleine Nachtlicht brannte neben der Tür und die Diagnosezauber warfen rötliches Licht auf Dracos Gesicht.

Obgleich mich die Realität sofort einholte und mir brutal klar machte, dass Draco ja nicht einmal wusste, dass er gerade ein großer Bruder wurde, hielt die freudige Aufregung dennoch an. Wahrscheinlich brauchte ich einfach mal wieder ein positives Erlebnis um irgendwie weitermachen zu können.

Ich setzte mich auf Dracos Bettkante und griff nach seiner Hand und begann einfach zu reden. Ich wusste, dass er mich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht hören konnte, doch die Worte sprudelten einfach aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern können. Ich berichtete ihm davon, dass Narzissa gerade dabei war seine kleinen Brüder auf die Welt zu bringen, erzählte mit einem Grinsen, wie ich es mir vorstellte, dass Snape Windeln wechselte und wie sehr ich es bedauerte, dass Draco nicht wach war um das alles mitzuerleben. Ich streichelte seine Finger, wie ich es so oft getan hatte, einfach um nicht das Gefühl dafür zu verlieren, wie es sich anfühlte ihn zu berühren.

Zum ersten Mal störte es mich nicht, dass er nicht reagierte. In gewissem Sinne waren wir ja zusammen, auch wenn es so weit von der Normalität entfernt war wie es überhaupt möglich war und ich erzählte Draco davon, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn in Malfoy Manor zwei kleine Jungs den Laden aufmischten.

Dann verstummte ich, denn ich dachte an unser eigenes kleines Zuhause, welches Draco für sich, Nathan und mich gekauft hatte und wie merkwürdig leer es ohne ihn war. Versonnen starrte ich einen Moment auf die Diagnosezauber über Dracos Kopf, bis ich die noch unaussprechbare Idee endlich erfassen konnte. Ich grinste und küsste Draco auf die Lippen, lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine und sagte ganz leise: „Wie wäre es, wenn du mit nach Hause kommst, Schatz?"

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn irgendwann weckte mich mein schmerzender Rücken. Erschrocken richtete ich mich auf, schaute zuerst auf Draco hinunter und dann auf meine Uhr. Es waren sage und schreibe vier Stunden vergangen und wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufging.

„Tiny?", fragte ich in das stille Zimmer. Die Zwergin erschien umgehend und ich fragte mich mal wieder, ob Hauselfen und Zwerge eigentlich nie schliefen.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte Tiny und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Passt du bitte auf Nathan auf, ich würde gern hier bleiben, bis die Zwillinge da sind."

„Natürlich und…", Tiny unterbrach sich und ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco. Mir wurde bewusst, dass sie Draco zum ersten Mal so sah. Erstaunlich deutlich zeichnete sich nun Trauer auf ihrem zerfurchten Gesicht ab. Sie trippelte näher heran und musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um über den Bettrand schauen zu können. Mit einem ihrer langen Finger streichelte sie Dracos Wange, murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach ‚mein armer Junge' klang. Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und wich hastig von Dracos Bett zurück. Zutiefst erschrocken schoss mein Blick zu den Diagnosezaubern, doch ich konnte keine Veränderung erkennen.

„Da… das ist ein Drachenei?", stammelte Tiny und verknotete ihre Finger ineinander.

„Ja, ist es, aber warum…"

„Drachen sind mächtig Wesen! Viel Magie und so groß!" Tiny disapparierte und ließ mich verwirrt zurück. Aufmerksam schaute ich zuerst noch einmal auf die Diagnosezauber, dann auf Dracos Gesicht, doch beides hatte sich nicht verändert. Zuletzt warf ich einen bangen Blick auf das Drachenei, doch auch das hatte sich nicht verändert.

Seufzend nahm ich mir vor Hermine zu fragen, ob Zwerge im Allgemeinen Angst vor Drachen hatten oder ob es nur an Tiny lag.

Eine Viertelstunde später - ich kam gerade von der Toilette zurück - als eine schüchterne Lernhexe mich sehr höflich darauf hinwies, dass ich zur Neugeborenenstation kommen sollte.

Schlagartig war meine Aufregung zurück und ich stieß mir schmerzhaft die Schulter an der Schleusentür, als ich allzu eilig hinaussauste.

Snape empfing mich vor dem Kreißsaal und ich dachte im ersten Moment, dass etwas mit den Zwillingen nicht in Ordnung sein musste, denn mein sonst so nervenstarker Zaubertränkemeister heulte Rotz und Wasser. Mehr noch, als er mich erblickte, fand ich mich völlig unvorbereitet in einer festen Umarmung wieder, mit der ich so gar nichts anfangen konnte. Zögernd tätschelte ich ihm die Schultern.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bevor ich mich von diesem Schock erholt hatte und ihn mit banger Stimme fragte, ob mit Narzissa und den Kindern alles in Ordnung sei.

Snape brachte keine vernünftige Antwort heraus, ließ mich aber dem Himmel sei Dank endlich los und deutete mir, ich solle in den Kreißsaal treten. Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nur zögernd nach, immerhin wollte ich Narzissa nicht in einem der privatesten Momente stören, die eine Frau haben kann. Doch meine Sorge war unbegründet, kaum bemerkte mich einer der anwesenden Heiler, winkte er mich freudestrahlend herein und präsentierte mir eine fürchterlich glücklich vor sich hin schluchzende Narzissa, die ein Bündel Menschlein auf jedem Arm hielt und sie abwechselnd abküsste.

Ich lachte, als ich den ersten Blick auf die kleinen rotgesichtigen Bündel warf. Narzissa lachte und weinte mittlerweile zugleich, drückte mir einen der Kleinen in den Arm, nur um mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft hinunterzuziehen und ebenfalls abzuküssen.

Die Heiler machten sich nicht die Mühe ihr Lachen zu verbergen, als nun auch noch Snape hereinkam, Narzissa mich losließ, nur um die Küsserei nahtlos bei Snape fortzusetzen.

Alles in allem musste ich sagen, dass Narzissa selten so schön ausgesehen hatte als in diesem Moment. Sie war verschwitzt, ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Augen waren rotgeweint, doch die Freude, welche aus ihren Augen strahlte, schien sie irgendwie leuchten zu lassen. Ich dachte an Draco und mein Herz tat weh. Vorsichtig schob ich die Decke von Dracos Brüderchen beiseite und schaute in das kleine Gesichtchen. Ein schon ganz erstaunlicher Wust an rabenschwarzen Haaren klebte in seiner Stirn und der Kleine nuckelte friedlich an seiner Unterlippe herum, scheinbar völlig im Einklang mit sich und ohne die heulenden Erwachsenen um sich herum irgendwie zu beachten. Der irrwitzige Gedanke, dass er ganz nach dem Vater kam, ließ mich lachen.

„Wie heißen sie denn nun?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Hayden und Julien."

Man musste mir meine Überraschung angesehen haben, denn Narzissa warf Snape einen ansatzweise empörten Blick zu. „Siehst du, ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass die Namen nicht passen."

„He, Moment, das hab ich nie behauptet… sie sind nur so… ich weiß nicht, normal? Irgendwie hatte ich mit etwas abgefahrenerem gerechnet, wie Ambrosius oder Scorpius oder so", verteidigte ich mich.

„Scorpius? Das ist doch kein Name", widersprach Snape und zog die Stirn in Falten. Interessanterweise passte sein üblich sauertöpfischer Tonfall so gar nicht zu dem ungewohnten Lächeln, welches sich in seinen Mundwinkeln eingenistet hatte.

„Warum?", fragte Narzissa und schaute auf den kleinen Hayden Snape in ihren Armen hinunter. „Was meinst du, Hayden, sollen wir dich nicht doch noch Scorpius nennen?"

Hayden begann lauthals zu schreien und wir brachen in Gelächter aus, in welchem der Schmerz über Dracos Fehlen mitklang.

~~*~~

Man behielt Narzissa und die Zwillinge noch eine Woche im Hospital bevor sie entlassen wurden und so besuchte ich immer erst Dracos kleine Brüder, bevor ich zu ihm ging.

Narzissa hatte gleich am Tag nach der Geburt darauf bestanden Hayden und Julien mit zu Draco zu nehmen und ich konnte mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was in ihr vorging, während sie die Babys dicht vor das reglose Gesicht ihres ältesten Sohnes hielt. Es flossen ein paar Tränen und Narzissas Aussage darüber, wie furchtbar es sei, dass Hayden und Julien ihren Bruder nun immer im Krankenhaus besuchen mussten, bestärkten mich in meinem Entschluss Draco nach Hause zu holen.

Es war am Tag von Narzissas Entlassung, als ich sie darauf ansprach. Sie saß mit Julien auf dem Arm auf Dracos Bett, während ich Mühe hatte Nathan davon abzuhalten Hayden den Schnuller zu klauen. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, war Nathan ganz begeistert von dem Familienzuwachs und mein kleiner Sohn entpuppte sich als enthusiastischer großer Bruder, der nur zu gern die Stofftierchen aufhob, welche die Kleinen noch nicht halten konnten oder sofort aufsprang, sobald einer der Zwillinge auch nur muckste.

„Molly hat gefragt, ob sie Nathan die erste Zeit holen kann", sagte Narzissa gerade und ich schaute in ihr fragendes Gesicht.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass Nathan wieder Kontakt zu ihnen hat", antwortete ich, denn auch wenn ich nach wie vor die Einladungen von Molly ausschlug, so musste das ja nicht für meinen Sohn gelten.

„Du hast noch immer nicht mit Ronald gesprochen, richtig?", vermutete Narzissa und mein plötzliches Interesse an Haydens Strampelanzug war ihr wohl Antwort genug, denn sie seufzte tief, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Du willst nicht den ersten Schritt machen?"

„Nein", sagte ich sehr schnell und knapp. Nein, das würde ich tatsächlich nicht, denn auch, wenn ich wieder losen Kontakt zu Hermine pflegte, erwartete ich doch von Ron, dass er nach alldem, was er mir an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, auf mich zuging. Doch wie es nach all den Monaten aussah, erwartete ich wohl zuviel von ihm.

„Und wie lange willst du nicht mehr mit ihm reden? Ihr wart doch in Hogwarts immer so gut befreundet."

„Solange es sein muss. Verstehst du nicht, dass ich diesmal nicht nachgeben kann? Ron muss einfach akzeptieren, dass ich Draco liebe. Wenn er das nicht kann, dann ist er nicht der Freund, für den ich ihn gehalten habe", sagte ich hart.

„Menschen machen Fehler, Harry. Ich bin sicher, er vermisst dich genauso wie du ihn", antwortete Narzissa sanft.

„Mag sein. Aber… wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann hab ich einfach nicht die Kraft mir auch noch über Ron den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte und so wie es aussieht, ist er ja der Einzige, der es nicht schafft zu akzeptieren wer ich bin und was ich fühle und ich werde mich nicht mehr verstellen!" Meine Antwort war barscher als ich es gewollt hatte.

Schweigend schaute Narzissa mich so lange an, bis ich den Blick senkte.

Ich wechselte das Thema. „Ich möchte Draco nach Hause holen", sagte ich schlicht.

Als Narzissa eine Antwort schuldig blieb, redete ich einfach weiter: „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass die Diagnosezauber bei uns zuhause genauso wirken können und ich könnte ja eine Medi-Hexe engagieren. Es wäre doch viel praktischer, wenn ich nicht immer herkommen muss, auch wegen Nathan und… es wäre einfach schön, Draco wieder bei uns zu haben."

Narzissa schwieg, bis ich schon damit rechnete, dass sie dieser Idee ablehnend gegenüberstand und so überraschte mich ihre sehr gefasste aber unüberhörbar stolze Antwort. „Harry. Selbst wenn mir bis heute verborgen geblieben wäre, was Draco in dir sieht, so wüsste ich es spätestens jetzt und ich danke Merlin dafür, dass Draco jemanden wie dich gefunden hat. Das ist eine wunderschöne Idee! Wir hätten dass schon viel früher machen können, Malfoy Manor ist doch auch groß genug und…"

„Nein! Narzissa, bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich möchte nicht nach Malfoy Manor." Ich hob den Blick und sah sie an. Meine nächsten Worte taten mir so fürchterlich weh, dass ich mir sicher war, dass sie den Schmerz in meinen Augen lesen konnte. „Ich möchte in unser Haus. In Dracos, Nathans und mein Haus."

Liebevoll lächelte Narzissa mich an. „Selbstverständlich. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es bitte und sei es auch nur, wenn ich irgendwelchen kleinlichen Bürokraten in den Hintern treten muss."

Ihre ungewohnte Ausdrucksweise brachte einen Hauch von Amüsement in den lastenden Grund unseres Gespräches. „Danke", sagte ich schlicht.

~~*~~

Schon am nächsten Tag benutzte ich den offiziellen Kamin des Hospitals um im Ministerium anzurufen und erkundigte mich bei Janice danach, an wen ich mich bezüglich meines Vorhabens wenden sollte. Janice war froh von mir zu hören und beschwerte sich herzlich über meinen Stellvertreter. Wir plauderten fast eine Stunde und schlussendlich versprach sie sich schlauzumachen, an welche offizielle Stelle ich mich wenden musste. Ich dankte ihr und zog meinen Kopf aus den Flammen der Flohnetzwerkverbindung.

Auf meinem Rückweg in Dracos Zimmer machte ich den obligatorischen Umweg zum Elfenservice und kaufte mir einen Kaffee und - aus einem ungewohnten Anfall von Zuckerentzug - ein halbes Dutzend Blaubeermuffins. So bepackt schlug ich den Weg zu Draco ein. Als ich um die letzte Biegung bog, stoppte mich ein überraschender Anblick abrupt und ein Schwall heißen Kaffees floss über meine Hand und versickerte in den obersten beiden Muffins. Ich bemerkte den Verbrühungs-Schmerz nicht einmal.

Dort, nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt, vor dem Überwachungsfenster zu Dracos Zimmer stand… Ron. Ich war wie erstarrt und die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle machten es mir unmöglich irgendwie zu reagieren.

Rons Miene war so verschlossen wie immer, wenn ich ihn in letzter Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Seine Hände steckten in seinen Hosentaschen. Endlose Sekunden regte sich keiner von uns.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Hätte man mich noch vor wenigen Minuten gefragt, so hätte ich guten Gewissens behaupten können, dass es mir egal war, ob Ron herkam oder nicht, ja, dass ich ihn nicht einmal sehen wollte. Doch nun, da ich ihn leibhaftig vor mir stehen sah, war es etwas ganz anderes. Ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Freude darüber, dass er endlich einen Schritt auf mich zutat und dem Schock darüber, dass er einfach dort stand.

Bevor ich mich jedoch zu der einen oder anderen Reaktion durchringen konnte, ließ Ron den Kopf hängen und wandte sich ab. Ohne mich gesehen zu haben, ging er davon.

Vielleicht hätte ich ihn aufhalten sollen, doch ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich. Offenbar saß der Schmerz über sein rüdes Verhalten tiefer als ich mir selbst hatte eingestehen wollen. Dennoch war da ein ganz kleiner Funken Freude, der in meiner Brust umherhüpfte und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen glaubte ich tatsächlich daran, dass zwischen Ron und mir wieder alles so werden konnte wie es einmal war.

Ich setzte meinen Weg zu Draco fort, küsste ihn, beäugte das Drachenei mit klopfendem Herzen und machte mich dann über meine kaffeegetränkten Muffins her. Ich erzählte Draco, dass Ron da gewesen sei und von meinen Überlegungen welches Zimmer in unserem Haus ich für ihn einrichten wollte. Von Anfang an wollte ich nicht, dass Draco im Obergeschoss liegen würde. Zwar waren dort unsere Schlafzimmer, doch der Hauptteil unseres Lebens spielte sich nun einmal im Untergeschoss ab und so fiel meine Wahl schnell auf Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Ich würde seine Regale und die Zaubertrankvorrichtungen nach oben ins Gästezimmer schaffen, oder nach unten in den Keller, wo meiner Meinung nach die Zaubertränke nun einmal hingehörten. Auf diese Weise hätte Draco die Möglichkeit in gewisser Weise an unserem Leben teilzunehmen. Ich würde die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer vergrößern, so dass ich Draco sowohl aus der Küche als auch aus dem Wohnzimmer sehen konnte.

Schlussendlich landeten meine Gedanken natürlich wieder bei Ron. Er war gekommen. Auch wenn er nicht mit mir gesprochen hatte, immerhin war er gekommen.

Ich starrte versonnen auf meine Hand, die mit Dracos Fingern spielte und stellte einigermaßen erstaunt fest, dass sich zwei mittelgroße Brandblasen dort gebildet hatten, wo ich mir den Kaffee über die Hand gekippt hatte. Mein Gehirn schien im selben Moment zu registrieren, dass diese Brandblasen weh zu tun hatten, denn der Schmerz setzte umgehend und heftig ein. Seufzend stand ich auf um mir von einem der Heiler eine Brandsalbe verpassen zu lassen.

Mit einem frischen Verband kam ich eine halbe Stunde später zurück und war in Gedanken schon wieder bei Ron, bevor ich mich auch nur richtig auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett hatte fallen lassen. Ron hatte den ersten Schritt getan, nicht? Narzissas Worte kamen mir in den Sinn und ich konnte die Wahrheit darin nicht länger ignorieren. Dennoch dauerte es bis in die späten Abendstunden - Nathan lag schon lange friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bettchen - bis ich endlich die Eule aus dem Fenster entließ, damit sie die Einladung zum Essen an Hermine, Ron und Brian überbringen konnte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schlief ich nicht sonderlich gut in dieser Nacht, denn ob ich es zugeben wollte oder nicht, so wartete ich doch entsetzlich nervös auf die Antwort.

Glücklicherweise war auf Hermine Verlass und so hämmerte schon gegen 6 Uhr Hermines Eule an mein Schlafzimmerfenster. Ich sprang praktisch aus dem Bett und ließ sie hinein, konnte ihr den Brief gar nicht schnell genug abnehmen. Sie machte es sich auf meiner Fensterbank bequem und begann ihr Gefieder zu putzen, mein Herz schlug schneller. Immerhin wartete Hermine offenbar auf eine Antwort.

Mit vor Aufregung ganz trockenem Mund las ich ihre wenigen Zeilen. In dem Moment, als die Bedeutung ihrer Worte in meine Bewusstsein sickerte, fiel mir ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen. Sie würden kommen. Alle drei. Mir fehlten die Worte um meiner Erleichterung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

So verbrachte ich - abgesehen von den Mittagsstunden an Dracos Seite - den restlichen Tag damit den Elfenservice mit Putzaufträgen, Einkaufslisten und Gartenarbeiten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Obwohl ich wusste, dass Hermine auf derlei Sachen keinerlei Wert legte, so wollte ich doch, dass unser Haus perfekt war. Ich hetzte die Elfen, welche die Gartenarbeit übernommen hatten gleich zweimal über das Quidditchfeld, damit auch ja kein Grashalm zu hoch blieb. Glücklicherweise war Cadiz eine der Elfen, die mir bei der Hausarbeit unter die Arme griffen, was wirklich ein Glück war, denn sie kannte uns ja nun schon lange genug um meine nervösen Nachfragen, ob auch ja alles sauber sei, mit einem Grinsen zu kommentieren und es mir nicht übel zu nehmen.

Nachdem ich zum dritten Mal durchs Haus geschlichen war nur um festzustellen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war, beschloss ich mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen anzufangen. Nathan war in seine Zaubererfiguren-Sammlung vertieft und ignorierte meine Nachfrage, ob er einen Keks und Milch wolle.

Seufzend machte ich mich also an mein Chili. Ich wusste, dass es eins von Rons Lieblingsgerichten war und redete mir vergeblich ein, dass ich es nicht wegen ihm kochte, sondern einfach, weil ich auch mal wieder Lust darauf hatte.

Für Nathan und Brian machte ich Kürbispüree mit Stampfkartoffeln und schnippelte zu guter Letzt noch einen Salat zusammen. Ich deckte den Tisch, stellte Kürbissaft und Butterbier kalt und schlich die letzte halbe Stunde wie ein gefangenes Tier um den Kamin herum. Mittlerweile hatte ich es aufgegeben mir einreden zu wollen, dass ich nicht nervös war. Ich war nervös! Ich war verdammt nervös!

Als der Kamin endlich zum Leben erwachte und Hermine, Ron und Brian heraustraten, war ich unendlich erleichtert, dass das Warten ein Ende hatte. Brian ignorierte mich und rannte lautstark nach Nathan brüllend durch das Haus. Hermine umarmte mich und erleichterte mir die folgenden Minuten peinlichen Schweigens zwischen mir und Ron damit, dass sie um eine Hausführung bat. Ich führte sie herum und plötzlich sah ich das Haus durch Rons Augen. Ich entdeckte all die kleinen Hinweise auf Draco, seine ordentlich aufgehängten Umhänge an der Garderobe, die nach Autoren und Alphabet sortierten Fachbücher im Arbeitszimmer, die säuberlich am Tassenhalter aufgereihten Kaffeetassen und seine Sammlung klassischer Muggelmusik im Wohnzimmer.

Und dann waren da meine Sachen, die sich zumeist unachtsam in irgendwelchen Ecken türmten. Meinen Reiseumhang hatte ich halbherzig und sehr zerknüllt an die Garderobe gehängt, meine Bücher über Quidditch standen alles andere als sortiert im gleichen Regal wie Dracos und wirkten neben seiner Ordentlichkeit um so unordentlicher. Dennoch war nicht zu übersehen, dass wir gemeinsam hier wohnten. Selbst wenn Draco der alleinige Eigentümer war, die Einrichtung war unübersehbar auf uns beide zurückzuführen. Und ich konnte sehen, dass auch Ron das begriff, spätestens, als er unsere Rennbesen nebeneinander aufgehängt hinter der Haustür entdeckte.

Tja und im Wohnzimmer, welches wirklich aufgeräumt und ordentlich war, bevor ich mit Kochen anfing, hatte Nathan - nun mit Brians Hilfe - seine Eisenbahn aufgebaut. Die Schienen verliefen über und unter dem Tisch, quer über die Couch und zu guter Letzt ließ Nathan die letzte Meile an Schienen einfach in der Luft schweben. Ich stöhnte. „Nathan, wir haben Besuch, musste dass denn jetzt sein?"

„Ja", informierte Nathan mich frech und zeigte Brian, wie er einen Zug über die schwebenden Schienen fahren lassen konnte.

Bevor ich mich für die Unordnung entschuldigen konnte, wurden Rons Augen groß, als er aus den Terrassenfenstern nach draußen schaute. „Ist das ein Quidditchfeld?", fragte er verdutzt und bemerkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass es die ersten Worte waren, die er seit langer, langer Zeit zu mir sprach.

„Ja… willst du es sehen?"

Er nickte und wir beschlossen der Einfachheit halber durch die Haustür nach draußen zu gehen, immerhin mussten wir uns so nicht durch Züge und Meilen von Schienen arbeiten.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Hermine und sie blickte erstaunt zu den Torstangen hinauf. „Du hast dir extra ein eigenes Quidditchfeld bauen lassen?"

Ich grinste. „Nein, das Haus war Dracos Idee. Er meinte, es wäre nett wenn Slytherin und Gryffindor noch mal gegeneinander spielen könnten."

Ron warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und ich tat, als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt. Schließlich rang Ron sich doch durch auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Malfoy hat das Haus gekauft? Wegen dem Quidditchplatz?"

„Ja, Ron, Draco hat es gekauft. Er hatte eigentlich erst ein anderes Haus ausgesucht… zusammen mit seinem Ex-Freund." Ich wusste nicht genau, warum ich das erzählte, doch ich hatte das Gefühl Ron und Hermine zeigen zu müssen, wie Draco tatsächlich war.

„Wie mit seinem Ex?", fragte Hermine und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, welche der Wind aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Ach, komm. Du hast den Artikel in der Hexenwoche doch bestimmt gelesen… ich meine, wer nicht? Draco wollte mit Roger herziehen, in einen alten Kasten, der aussieht wie Malfoy Manor." Ich musste lachen, als Hermine rot wurde, zweifellos hatte sie also Dracos Bild gesehen.

„Wieso hat er sich umentschieden?", fragte Ron leise und schaute mich zum ersten Mal offen an.

„Wegen mir, Ron" antwortete ich schlicht. Und dann, nach einem Moment des Zauderns fügte ich an. „Draco hat dieses Haus von Anfang an gefallen, aber er sagte, er hätte es nicht gekauft… nicht, wenn er nicht mit mir herkommen konnte."

Ron wusste offenbar nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und so war erneut ich es, der die Stille durchbrach. „Er hat sich sehr verändert, weißt du. Er ist nicht mehr das arrogante Arschloch aus Kindertagen…", ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „…und ich hoffe, dass du noch Gelegenheit bekommen wirst, es selbst festzustellen."

Damit wandte ich mich ab und ging hinein. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ron den Schmerz sah, der sich gerade in diesem Moment brennend in meine Eingeweide fraß. Ich ging in die Küche und begann die Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen.

„Ich… also… ähm, ich war überrascht, dass Zabini und Konsorten bei Ginnys Beerdigung waren."

Ich schaute Ron nicht an, als ich antwortete: „Sie waren da, weil sie Ginny kannten und weil sie meine Frau war. Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, sie können echte Freunde sein…" Ron atmete hörbar ein und ich unterbrach meinen verzweifelten Versuch die Teller niederzustarren. „… auch wenn sie dich und Hermine niemals ersetzen können", fügte ich so leise an, dass ich nicht sicher war, ob Ron mich auch verstanden hatte.

Seine leisen Schritte kamen näher, dennoch zuckte ich zusammen, als er mir zögernd die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Harry… du… ich wollte nicht…", er ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du Ginny für ihn verlassen konntest. Für Malfoy! Verstehst du nicht, Harry? Er hat uns die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts das Leben schwer gemacht und ich dachte doch, dass du Ginny liebst und… verdammt!"

„Willst du ein Butterbier?", fragte ich leise.

„Und wie!", antwortete er und ich glaube wir waren beide erleichtert, uns irgendwie ablenken zu können. Hermine kam mit den beiden Jungs im Schlepptau. Unter einigem Gepolter ließen wir uns am Tisch nieder und aßen. Nathan und Brian schienen die gespannte Atmosphäre zwischen uns nicht zu bemerken, denn sie hatten einen Heidenspaß daran sich gegenseitig das Essen vom Teller zu klauen und kicherten an einer Tour.

Ron warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu, als ich ihm einen großen Löffel Chili auf den Teller häufte und ich hätte mein letztes Hemd dafür verwettet, dass Hermines Hustenanfall nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie sich an ihrem Wasser verschluckte.

Die ersten Minuten des Essens waren ein einziger Krampf und ich erkannte, dass Ron und ich noch einen sehr langen Weg vor uns hatten, wenn wir unsere Freundschaft zurück auf den Pfad führen wollten, von dem wir abgekommen waren.

Hermine schließlich war es zuviel, denn sie trat die Flucht nach vorn an und fragte mich, wie es Draco ginge.

Nüchtern berichtete ich, wo es eigentlich gar nichts zu berichten gab, denn Dracos Zustand war und blieb kritisch. Ron sah nachdenklich aus und stocherte während meines Berichtes mehr in den Bohnen herum anstatt etwas zu essen.

Ich schloss meinen Bericht damit, dass ich Draco nach Hause holen würde. Zu meiner Überraschung spitzte Nathan die Ohren. „Drago kommt Hause?", wollte er wissen und verpasste es Brian davon abzuhalten ihm ein Stück Stampfkartoffel zu stibitzen.

„Ja, Schatz, sobald das Krankenhaus es uns erlaubt", antwortete ich sanft.

„Drago nicht mehr tot?", fragte Nathan und sah verwirrt aus.

„Nein…", würgte ich hervor und kämpfte darum nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. „…Draco ist nicht tot, das habe ich dir doch erklärt, weißt du das noch, Nath? Draco ist krank und er… schläft", schloss ich lahm.

„Gut", grinste Nathan, „Drago Eisenbahn bauen, jaahaaa!" Damit wandte er sich wieder Brians nächstem Beutezug zu und überließ mich dem quälenden Gedanken daran, dass ich Hermines und Rons Blicke nicht ertrug.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz", murmelte ich leise und ging, so schnell ich es mich traute ohne es allzu sehr nach Flucht aussehen zu lassen, aus dem Zimmer. Im Badezimmer lehnte ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür und zählte langsam bis 10. Irgendwo ganz tief verborgen in meinen Gedanken wusste ich, dass es wahrscheinlich war, dass Draco tatsächlich starb, doch diese Tatsache, vor der ich so entsetzliche Angst hatte, aus dem kindlich-unschuldigen Mund meines Sohnes zu hören, kostete mich jedes Quentchen an Selbstbeherrschung, zu welchem ich fähig war um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ich ging ans Waschbecken und ließ eiskaltes Wasser über meine Hände laufen, wusch mir kurz über das Gesicht und blickte mich im Spiegel an. Obwohl ich mich dazu zwang regelmäßig zu essen, war die Belastung der letzten Monate unübersehbar und die Sorgenfalten auf meiner Stirn würden wohl nicht mehr verschwinden. Nach einem letzten Augenblick der Ruhe straffte ich die Schultern, stellte den Wasserhahn ab und trocknete meine Hände. Ich musste stark sein. Es half niemandem, wenn ich mich als heulendes Häufchen Elend in der Ecke vergrub, auch wenn es genau das war, was ich gern getan hätte. Aber Nathan brauchte mich. Und Draco brauchte mich auch.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche und wurde in der Tür fast von Nathan und Brian umgerannt, die johlend auf dem Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer waren. Ich rief ihnen hinterher, dass sie nicht so wild sein sollten, was sie selbstverständlich geflissentlich überhörten.

Seufzend kehrte ich zurück an meinen Platz.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

Mein Nicken fiel halbherzig aus, doch immerhin war mein Lächeln echt. „Geht schon wieder, tut mir leid… es ist alles etwas viel im Moment."

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?" Wieder Hermine, Ron starrte intensiv seine Butterbierflasche an.

„Es reicht schon, dass ihr hier seid", sagte ich ehrlich und mein Lächeln wurde tiefer. Ron wurde rot und mir fiel ein, was ich Hermine fragen wollte.

„Sag mal, haben Zwerge eigentlich generell Angst vor Drachen?" Mein Chili war mittlerweile kalt, doch ich schob mir tapfer eine weitere Gabel in den Mund.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", erwiderte Hermine verdutzt. „Aber ja, soweit ich weiß schon. Ist ja auch kein Wunder überleg mal, für uns sind Drachen schon riesig und für Zwerge gleich doppelt so groß."

Das klang einleuchtend und erklärte Tinys merkwürdiges Verhalten in Dracos Zimmer.

„Aber wieso willst du das wissen?"

Ich schluckte die letzte Bohne hinunter, bevor ich antwortete: „Versprecht mir, dass ihr es niemandem erzählt, ich will nicht, dass Charlie Ärger kriegt."

„Charlie?", fragte Ron und hob den Blick.

„Ja, er hat Draco bei seinem Besuch ein Drachenei mitgebracht… und Tiny, das ist die Zwergin, die bei den Malfoys arbeitet, hat fast einen Herzkasper bekommen, als sie das Ei gesehen hat."

„Ich meine, ich hab irgendwo auch mal gelesen, dass die Zwerge irgendwelche Probleme mit der Magie der Drachen haben, aber da müsste ich noch mal nachschauen, worum es da genau ging", sinnierte Hermine und drehte ihr Wasserglas nachdenklich in der Hand.

„Charlie hat… er hat WAS gemacht?", unterbrach Ron uns fassungslos.

„Er hat Draco ein Drachenei mitgebracht", antwortete ich und beobachtete sehr genau, wie es in Rons Gesicht arbeitete. Seine nächste Frage hätte ich voraussagen können.

„Charlie war im Krankenhaus?"

Ich nickte und wusste nicht recht, ob ich Ron darauf ansprechen sollte, dass ich ihn gestern gesehen hatte. Vorsichtshalber antwortete ich erst einmal: „Ja, vorgestern, wir haben uns lange unterhalten, deswegen war er so spät bei euch."

Ron hatte an dieser Aussage offenbar heftig zu knabbern und schließlich kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts brachte um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Es gab so viel, was zwischen Ron und mir geklärt werden musste. Zumindest den Punkt ‚Charlie' wollte ich ein für allemal abhaken.

„Charlie wusste seit unserem Besuch im Phunx, dass ich Draco wollte und er hatte kein Problem damit, Ron. Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, weil ich Ginny verlassen habe und auch mit Charlie keine feste Beziehung eingegangen bin, nur… du bist der Einzige, der damit Probleme hat", erläuterte ich in einem bemüht neutralen Tonfall.

„Aber Charlie hat gesagt, dass er die Nacht mit dir gern wiederholen würde und…"

„Genau, Ron, die Nacht! Charlie ist vorgestern aus allen Wolken gefallen als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit mir wollte. Er ist genau wie ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass es nur eine Nacht war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!" Ich griff nach meinem eigenen Butterbier und trank einen langen Schluck.

„Charlie wusste von Malfoy?"

„Ja."

„Warum hat er nichts gesagt? Also, ich meine, warum hat er nie…?"

„Weil es allein meine Sache ist, mit wem ich etwas anfange und mit wem nicht. Ich wollte dich nie vor den Kopf stoßen, Ron, aber du hast mir auch keine Gelegenheit gegeben zu erklären, wie ich mich in Draco verliebt habe."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. „Das klingt noch immer so… seltsam. Verliebt in Draco Malfoy!"

„Er ist nicht mehr der Draco Malfoy, den du aus Hogwarts kennst", warf Hermine sehr leise ein. Rons schockiertem Blick entnahm ich, dass sie es bis jetzt vermieden hatte ihm zu erzählen, dass sie mit Draco gesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass sie im Krankenhaus gewesen war.

„Woher…?", er unterbrach sich und seine Miene verdüsterte sich, bevor er mit verletzter Stimme sagte: „Vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen!"

Hermine sah sehr verlegen aus und ich wollte nicht, dass sie nun das Ziel für Rons Ärger war. Und es machte mich unsäglich wütend, wie stur er immer noch sein konnte, bevor ich es verhindern konnte, platzte mir der Kragen und ich fuhr ihn erbost an.

„Hör zu, Ron! Ich wünschte mir verdammt noch mal auch, dass es anders wäre! Mein ganzes Scheiß-Leben könnte so einfach sein, wenn ich mich nicht in Draco verliebt hätte! Aber so ist es nun einmal und ich kann und will daran auch nichts ändern. Ich habe euch zuliebe jahrelang versucht jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin und ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Aber - Überraschung! - auch mein 'neues' Leben ist nicht gerade einfach. Ich musste mich zwischen meinen Freunden, meiner Familie und dem Menschen entscheiden, den ich aufrichtig liebe und ich habe mich entschieden! Ich bin durch die Hölle und zurück gegangen und du dämlicher Idiot kannst dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie weh es getan hat zu sehen, dass ich für meine Gefühle verurteilt werde! Ich hab mit aller Macht versucht alles richtig zu machen, Nathan nicht merken zu lassen wie verflucht einsam ich mich ohne euch, ohne Molly und Arthur, gefühlt hab und was habe ich davon? Nichts! Irgend so ein Arschloch kommt daher und nimmt mir den Menschen weg, der mir als Einziger noch Halt gegeben hat! Draco wird sterben, Ron! Er wird sterben und vielleicht kannst du dir ja ansatzweise vorstellen wie verflucht schmerzhaft es ist neben ihm sitzen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass es rein gar nichts gibt, was ich daran ändern könnte!"

Ebenso schnell wie mein Wutausbruch gekommen war, kam nun die Verzweiflung. Ich sprang auf, mein Stuhl krachte lautstark an einen der Küchenschränke, und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich hörte Hermine nach mir rufen und ich wollte sie nicht sehen. Ich hatte ausgesprochen, wovor ich so schreckliche Angst hatte, hatte vor mir selbst zugegeben, dass ich keine Hoffnung mehr auf Dracos Genesung hatte und kam mir vor wie ein Verräter.

Kaum in der ersten Etage angekommen, rief ich nach Tiny und bat sie auf Nathan aufzupassen. Ihre großen Augen schauten mich zuerst verwundert, dann verstehend an und sie nickte nur stumm.

Hermine hatte den obersten Treppenabsatz in dem Moment erreicht, als ich disapparierte. Ihr verzweifeltes „Harry…", klang durch den Sog der Apparation nur noch verzerrt.

~~*~~

Die folgende Woche war ein einziges Desaster. Es war, als hätte jemand mein Leben bis zu dem Abend zurückgespult, als ich Ron sagte, dass Draco der neue Mensch an meiner Seite war.

Hermine schrieb mir und ich ignorierte ihre Briefe.

Ich erfand Ausreden für Nathan, warum er nicht zu Molly gehen sollte und fühlte mich nur noch schäbiger, dass ich ihn mit in etwas hineinzog, womit er nichts zu tun hatte. Woher Molly ihre Engelsgeduld hatte und immer und immer wieder darum bat Nathan sehen zu dürfen, eine Einladung an mich gleich angeschlossen, war mir ein absolutes Rätsel.

Narzissa schimpfte das erste Mal wirklich ernsthaft mit mir und Snape erinnerte mich daran, dass er mich sowieso schon immer nach Hufflepuff hatte stecken wollen. Kurz gesagt befand ich mich in einem ziemlich kindischen Stadium von Ärger über die gesamte Zaubererwelt, was eine unschuldige Ministeriumsangestellte auch zu spüren bekam, denn an ihr ließ ich meinen Frust darüber aus, dass mein Vorhaben Draco nach Hause zu holen sich nicht so leicht in die Tat umsetzen ließ, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte.

Schlussendlich, brauchte ich nach geschlagenen drei Wochen Kampf mit der Bürokratie tatsächlich Narzissas Fuß in den Sitzgelegenheiten einiger vielbeschäftigter Ministeriumsbeamter, wenn ich mein Vorhaben auch in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Nachdem Narzissa also einige ergiebige Termine im Ministerium wahrgenommen hatte, kam endlich Bewegung in meine Pläne.

Wir ackerten uns durch Berge von Formularen und Anträgen, ich besuchte die vorgeschriebenen Kurse zur magischen Krankenpflege und erster Hilfe. Snape ließ sich die technischen Details des Krankenbettes und die Zusammensetzung und Funktionsweise der Diagnosezauber erklären und Narzissa übernahm die langwierigen Vorstellungsgespräche diverser Heiler und Medi-Hexen und zwischen all dem musste noch Zeit für Nathan, die Zwillinge und Draco herausspringen.

So riss mich ein zögerliches Klopfen am frühen Samstagnachmittag aus einem kurzen Schlaf reinster Erschöpfung. Ich hockte zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl neben Dracos Bett und hatte die Füße unter seine Bettdecke geschoben.

„Ja…", murmelte ich und gähnte.

Einen Augenblick lang geschah gar nichts und ich wollte gerade aufstehen und nachsehen, wer sich da einen Scherz mit mir erlaubte, als sich doch noch etwas tat. Sehr langsam glitt die Tür auf und es dauerte fast eine Minute, bevor sich ein rothaariger Schopf durch die Öffnung schob.

„Hallo… darf… ich reinkommen?", fragte Ron sehr zurückhaltend und seine Miene sagte aus, dass er wohl nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn ich ihn hochkant wieder rausgeschmissen hätte.

Sehr zu seinem Pech tat ich es aber nicht. Nicht, weil der Ärger, der gerade wieder in mir aufwallte nicht groß genug gewesen wäre. Nein, schlicht aus der völligen Verblüffung heraus, dass Ron tatsächlich hergekommen war. Schon wieder.

Ron schob sich gänzlich durch den Türspalt und blickte verlegen von mir zu Draco, es war unübersehbar, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Ich stürzte fast vom Stuhl bei dem Versuch meine Beine von Dracos Bett zu bekommen und merkte nicht einmal, dass sie mir eingeschlafen waren.

„Du bist hier", stellte ich unnötigerweise fest und wusste noch immer nicht, ob ich nun froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht.

Ron wurde rot. „Ja, ich…", er unterbrach sich und holte Luft. „Ich wollte… verdammt noch mal, Harry, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll! Einerseits denke ich, ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen, andererseits warte ich noch immer auf eine Erklärung… und ich… Mist."

„Du willst eine… Erklärung?", brachte ich verwirrt heraus.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, auch, aber eigentlich…", er pustete die Backen auf und fuhr sich mit der Linken durch die Haare, haspelte plötzlich so schnell los, als hätte er Angst, dass er vergessen würde was er sagen wollte, wenn ich ihn unterbrach. „Will ich mich entschuldigen. Ich denke, dass, was du gesagt hast als wir bei dir zum Essen waren, hat mir erst wirklich die Augen dafür geöffnet, was du durchmachen musst. Ich weiß, dass ich.. Ich hab einfach nicht verstanden, dass du wirklich etwas für… Draco… empfinden kannst und dachte, naja, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dachte. Jedenfalls gingen mir deine Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich in deiner Situation wäre, mit Hermine in diesem Bett." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, eine Geste, die so typisch für ihn war, dass ich gelacht hätte, wenn der Moment nicht so absonderlich gewesen wäre.

„Ich denke da habe ich begriffen was du meinst. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich auch nur einen Tag ohne Hermine leben sollte und du… musst das jetzt schon so lange durchmachen und… es tut mir leid, Harry. Bitte verzeih mir mein Unverständnis", schloss er und sah plötzlich sehr jung aus, mit seinen hängenden Schultern und der Tatsache, dass er es kaum wagte Draco anzusehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ich Rons Worte verstanden und die Tatsache verdaut hatte, dass er sich wirklich bei mir entschuldigte. Ron schaute mich von unten her an und plötzlich begriff ich, dass er hier war. Dass er wirklich hier war - nicht nur körperlich oder weil Hermine in gezwungen hatte - und bereit war mir seine Freundschaft zurückzugeben, jeglichem Bedenken gegenüber Draco zum Trotz. Jeder der Ron auch nur ansatzweise kannte, musste erkennen, welch große Geste das von ihm war. Ich jedenfalls erkannte es und konnte gar nicht anders als mit sehr weichen Knien aufzustehen und ihn zu umarmen. Zuerst noch zögernd, dann erschreckend fest erwiderte er meine Umarmung und eine große Last fiel von meinen Schultern.

So ließ ich mich einen langen Moment einfach von ihm halten und es war tröstlicher, als alles, an was ich mich erinnern konnte. Wir waren beide ziemlich verlegen, als wir schließlich auseinandertraten.

„Uhm", machte Ron und stopfte beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

„Setz dich", sagte ich und überließ ihm meinen Stuhl. Ich setzte mich neben Draco auf das Bett und griff nach seiner Hand in dem sehnsüchtigen Versuch ihn irgendwie mit einzubeziehen.

Ron starrte auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Finger. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte. „Hör zu, Harry, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich nicht versuchen zu verstehen, was plötzlich zwischen dir und … Draco vorgeht, es ist einfach nur… ich…", er schnaufte und sagte schließlich. „Ok, erzähl mir, wie das mit euch angefangen hat und ab wann ich es hätte mitkriegen müssen."

Ein Anflug von Ärger wallte durch meine Gedanken und ich fragte mich, warum ich eigentlich wieder und wieder erklären musste, warum ich mit Draco zusammen sein wollte. War es denn selbst in unserer heutigen, angeblich toleranten Zeit so schwierig einzusehen, dass ich einen Mann liebte? Ich kräuselte den Nasenrücken, als meine Stirn sich in Falten legte. Doch in Rons Blick lag plötzlich so viel ehrliches Interesse, dass mein Ärger abflaute.

Seufzend beschloss ich also eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben in der Hoffnung, dass es nun endlich die Letzte sein sollte.

Ich erzählte Ron - oberflächlich - von der Nacht im Trophäenzimmer und der Zeit danach. Wie schwer es mir gefallen war sie zu belügen und gleichzeitig mit den unerwünschten Gefühlen klar zu kommen, welches das Zusammensein mit Draco in mir auslöste. Mit Nachdruck versuchte ich Ron verständlich zu machen, dass ich eben nicht von heute auf morgen homosexuell geworden war, sondern, dass ich mich nur einfach jahrelang selbst davor gefürchtet hatte mir genau das einzugestehen.

„Weißt du, ich war nicht einmal geschockt, als Charlie mir erzählt hat, dass er nicht auf Frauen stand. Ich meine all die Jahre hatte er keine Freundin und irgendwie fand ich es in Ordnung, weil… das klingt jetzt echt bescheuert… Charlie war ja immer so weit weg und ich habe ihn nie mit einem Kerl gesehen." Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Draco und ich verstärkte den Griff um Dracos Hand.

„Und eigentlich hatte ich auch kein Problem damit, dass du auf Kerle stehst, eben weil ich ja wusste, dass Menschen sich nicht ändern, nur weil sie nicht mit dem großen Strom schwimmen… Charlie war so wie immer, ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht anders, also konnte seine Homosexualität auch keine allzu große Sache sein, verstehst du? Und… hm, ich dachte wohl, dass ich es bei dir auch nicht so richtig mitbekommen würde… gut, es war schon komisch als ich dich aus Charlies Zimmer hab kommen sehen und du… naja, sagen wir mal so, du sahst sehr postkoital aus."

„Postkoital? Lass mich raten, du hast mit Hermine drüber geredet?", rutschte es mir heraus und Ron wurde rot.

„Klar hab ich das. Sie meinte nur, ich sollte dich oder Charlie einfach fragen, was Sache ist und weil du nicht mehr da warst, hab ich halt mit Charlie geredet."

„Und, was hat er gesagt?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort sehr wohl kannte.

„Hm, er meinte, dass ihr eine sehr… nette Nacht gehabt hättet und dass… also, dass er sie gern wiederholen würde."

„Und…?", forderte ich ihn auf weiterzusprechen.

„Und… und dass du in jemanden verliebt wärst."

„Genau, Ron. Charlie wusste doch, dass es Draco war… wir haben ihn im Phunx getroffen."

„Oh… du meinst, er… also Charlie wollte nie…?"

Ich war froh, dass der Sickel endlich gefallen war. „Genau, Ron, Charlie wollte nie eine Beziehung mit mir!"

Ron schaute mich einen Moment verdattert an, bevor sich seine Ohren plötzlich deutlich rot färbten. „Du meine Güte, da habe ich wohl etwas falsch verstanden."

Obwohl eine kleiner fieser Teil von mir ihn für sein Verhalten gern noch etwas gepiesackt hätte, nickte ich einfach nur.

„Oh man", murmelte Ron und es gab nichts, was ich hätte noch hinzufügen können.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor er weitersprach und seine Frage hätte mich kaum unvorbereiteter erwischen können. „Wie seid ihr denn nun wieder zusammengekommen?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte ich verblüfft zurück.

Ron brachte ein halbherziges Grinsen zustande. „Erspar mir die Bettdetails, aber ansonsten würde es mich schon interessieren."

Ich erzählte ihm von der turbulenten Zeit, nachdem ich Draco gebeten hatte sich Nathan anzusehen. Davon, wie er es mit viel Glück und noch mehr Können schaffte meinem Sohn das Leben zu retten. Und ich erzählte, wie schwer mir die Entscheidung gefallen war Ginny zu verlassen und endlich ehrlich zu mir selbst und zu meiner Umwelt zu sein.

Ron schwieg während ich sprach. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen mehr und ich erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wirklich verstanden hatte, was auch mich mein Outing gekostet hatte.

Ich erzählte davon, wie ich nach unserem Streit zu Draco geflüchtet war und dass er ohne zu zögern seinen Ex-Freund aus dem Haus und sein bisheriges Leben über Bord geschmissen hatte nur um mit mir zusammen sein zu können.

„Man, Harry, ehrlich, das klingt, als hättest du Malfoy nen Imperio aufgehalst oder so", warf Ron grinsend ein, als ich ihm die Story mit unserem Haus noch mal genauer erzählte. Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel und grinste. „Ja, könnte man meinen, was? Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann selbst feststellen kannst, dass ich das gar nicht brauchte."

Womit ich selbst das Thema auf Dracos Angriff und seinen aktuellen Zustand brachte. Es rührte mich, wie viel ehrliches Interesse Ron aufbrachte und immer wieder nachfragte. Ob das Ministerium denn nichts machen könnte, ob Snape nichts herausfinden könnte und so weiter, und so weiter. Irgendwann stellte Ron eine Frage, die mich verstummen ließ: „Warum versucht Snape es nicht mit Legilimentik?"

Ich starrte ihn an und meinte ein leises Klicken irgendwo in meinem Kopf zu hören. Nur leider wusste ich noch nicht, was genau da gerade eingerastet war.

„Ron, der Typ, der Draco angegriffen hat ist tot, wie soll Snape da noch was mit Legilimentik machen?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Nein, ich meinte doch auch bei Draco", sagte Ron und deutete mit einer wagen Handbewegung auf Dracos Bett.

„Ähm… geht dass denn bei Bewusstlosen?", fragte ich zweifelnd. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und mein Blick schoss zu Draco. Konnte es tatsächlich so einfach sein? Konnte es TATSÄCHLICH so verdammt einfach sein und monatelang kamen die besten Heiler von St. Mungo nicht auf so eine simple SCHEISS-IDEE?

„Ich weiß nicht, aber man könnte es ja versuchen und solange sein Hirn noch intakt ist, müssten seine Gedanken doch auch noch da sein, oder? Verflixt, ich hätte Hermine doch sagen sollen wo ich hinwill, dann hätten wir sie fragen können." Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl in eine bequemere Position.

„Hermine weiß gar nicht, dass du hier bist?" Es überraschte mich das zu hören, denn insgeheim war ich davon ausgegangen, dass es Hermines Verdienst war, dass er nun vor mir saß.

Ron schüttelte mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ähm, also ich wollte gern allein mit dir sprechen ohne hinterher ein Verhör über mich ergehen zu lassen, weil… naja, weil ich ehrlich gesagt Schiss davor hatte, wie es zwischen uns laufen würde."

Ich grinste ihn schief an. „Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, mir ging es genauso…"

Unser Gespräch schweifte auf Rons Sohn und den Zwillingen ab. Ich erzählte Ron von dem Drachenei und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, es ganz aus der Nähe zu betrachten, auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich praktisch Nase an Nase mit Draco wieder fand. Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiges Bild und ich konnte mir nur schwer ein Lachen verbeißen.

Irgendwann kam einer von Dracos Heilern herein, notierte sich die Diagrammdaten und war schon wieder fast zur Tür hinaus, als Ron tatsächlich fragte, ob uns Legilimentik denn nicht weiterhelfen könnte. Ich starrte ihn mindestens ebenso verblüfft an wie der Heiler.

Dennoch zuckte der Arzt nur bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, ich fürchte nicht. Legilimentik beruht darauf, dass man in einen voll intakten Geist eindringen kann um so aus den aktiven Gedanken lesen zu können. Dr. Malfoy ist bewusstlos, also hat er momentan - nach allem, was wir sagen können - auch keine aktiven Gedanken."

„Und was ist mit den Erinnerungen?", hakte ich nach.

Der Heiler zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass es solch einen Fall schon einmal gegeben hätte, aber ich bin auch kein Experte für Legilimentik." Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang sehr durchdringend an und fuhr dann in einer nervtötend mitfühlenden Tonart fort. „Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Mr. Potter, wir alle hier wissen, wie sehr Sie an Dr. Malfoy hängen, aber… setzen Sie nicht zuviel Hoffnung in solch, nun ja, ungewöhnliche Versuche."

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und spürte das zarte Flämmchen der Hoffnung in einem See aus Verzweiflung erlöschen. Natürlich war es nicht so einfach.

Dennoch ließ mir der Gedanke es nicht zumindest zu versuchen einfach nicht mehr los. Ich haderte zwei schlaflose Nächte mit mir, ob ich es selbst versuchen sollte, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Versuch sowohl für Draco als auch für mich schlimme Folgen haben könnte.

So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu Snape zu gehen, obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, dass er mich auslachen würde. Ich beschloss dennoch ihn sofort am nächsten Tag, wenn ich Nathan zum Babysitten ablieferte, zu fragen, denn ich wusste, dass es mir keine Ruhe lassen würde. Also konnte ich mir meine Lektion darüber, dass ich bei seinen Okklumentikstunden besser hätte aufpassen sollen auch gleich abholen. Auch wenn ich ihn mittlerweile gut genug kannte, dass ich seine spitzen Bemerkungen einzuschätzen und - man mochte es glauben oder nicht - zu schätzen wusste.

Gesagt, getan. Ich überließ Nathan also Narzissas Obhut, die Julien gerade hingelegt hatte, und machte mich auf die Suche nach Snape. Es hätte kaum eine ungewöhnlichere Situation sein können, denn ich fand ihn mit dem schlafenden Hayden auf dem Bauch im Salon in ein Buch über Zaubertränke - welch Überraschung - vertieft. Er schaute auf, als ich eintrat und mein Kommen mit einem dezenten Räuspern ankündigte.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte ich und vermied es seinen Vornamen auszusprechen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, ihn Severus zu nennen.

„Sicher. Hayden wacht auf, sobald ich auch nur daran denke aufzustehen, also komm herein und setz dich." Snape legte sein Buch beiseite und fuhr seinem Sohn zärtlich über das kleine Köpfchen. Hayden seufzte zufrieden im Schlaf.

Umständlich nahm ich ihm gegenüber in einem der schweren und - wie ich fand - fürchterlich unbequemen Drachenledersessel Platz.

„Geht es um Nathan oder Draco?", erkundigte Snape sich als er meinem Gesichtsausdruck offenbar entnahm, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich das Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Draco…", antwortete ich und seufzte. „Gut, es ist wahrscheinlich so oder so Unsinn, aber wenn ich dich nicht frage, wird es mir keine Ruhe lassen. Also, Ron hat mich gefragt, ob wir bei Draco nicht Legilimentik anwenden könnten um zu sehen, ob er sich noch an irgendetwas erinnern kann, was uns weiterbringen würde."

Snapes Nase kräuselte sich missbilligend und ich sackte gegen die Lehne zurück. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Das ist völliger… Blödsinn…", antwortete er und verstummte plötzlich. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in meine und für einen unangenehmen, hysterischen Moment fragte ich mich, ob er mir gleich hier und jetzt eine Okklumentikstunde verpassen würde. Doch er schürzte nur die Lippen und sprach weiter: „Legilimentik ist die Kunst Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus den Gedanken eines anderen Menschen herausdeuten zu können. Dazu müssen aber Gedanken da sein… verstehst du, du brauchst die Gedanken quasi als Eintrittstor in die Erinnerungen oder die Gefühlswelt."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich wusste es schon vorher, aber…", ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „…ich wollte nichts unversucht lassen."

Snape nickte. „Das weiß ich doch. Was ist mit dem Drachenei?"

„Du weißt…?"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich habe mich lange genug mit den Haustieren deines Lieblings-Wildhüters herumschlagen müssen um ein Drachenei zu erkennen, wenn ich eines sehe." Hayden bewegte sich und Snape warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf das Bündel Menschlein auf seinem Bauch. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis sah er mich wieder an.

„Ähm, es ist von Charlie", sagte ich leise.

„Ich weiß, woher sonst, aber hat es sich in letzter Zeit verändert?"

Bedrückt schüttelte ich den Kopf und Snapes plötzlich traurige Miene sagte mir, dass er ganz genau wusste, was das Nichtschlüpfen des Drachen zu bedeuten hatte. Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, ob der Drache schon hätte schlüpfen müssen oder nicht. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was es bedeutete. Alles, was ich wollte, war die Hoffnung in meinem Herzen nicht sterben zu lassen.

„Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten vom Ministerium ob wir Draco nun holen dürfen?", wechselte Snape das Thema auf weniger schmerzliche Bahnen. Dankbar für die Ablenkung stöhnte ich theatralisch und rutschte im Sessel ein Stück weiter nach unten. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich soll nächste Woche zu einer ‚Anhörung' kommen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine Anhörung! Ich meine, was genau wollen die mich denn fragen?"

Snapes Stirn legte sich missbilligend in Falten und ich stellte fest, dass diese Eigenart ganz amüsant aussah, wenn sie nicht mir galt. „Wahrscheinlich ob du weißt, was da auf dich zukommt."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und beließ es bei einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung! Du bist doch der Ministeriumsangestellte. Denk an die Formulare der Inferi, dabei hätte es doch völlig genügt den armen Teufeln einfach den Trank einzuflößen, aber nein, der Papierkram musste ja sein."

„Das stimmt… warten wir einfach ab, was sie diesmal von mir wollen. Wahrscheinlich hat ihnen der Seelenstriptease bezüglich meines Einkommens, meines privaten Umfeldes, meiner Wohnsituation und so weiter, und so weiter noch nicht gereicht." Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ich war so entsetzlich müde.

~~*~~

Die Woche bis zu meiner Anhörung im Ministerium verging nur schleppend. Blaise entschuldigte sich, dass er die ganze Woche keine Zeit haben würde Draco zu besuchen, weil irgendjemand im Ministerium Mist gebaut hatte und er nun Überstunden schieben musste um den Patzer wieder auszumerzen. Narzissa war völlig geschafft von den unruhigen Nächten mit den Zwillingen und da ich Snape die ganze Woche nicht zu Gesicht bekam, nahm ich an, dass er nachts auch mit ran musste und so brachte es mich in arge Bedrängnis, als ich am Morgen der Anhörung nicht so richtig wusste, wo ich Nathan hingeben sollte.

Sicherlich, Narzissa hatte gesagt, ich solle ihn vorbeibringen, immerhin sei Tiny ja da, aber das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Blaise und Nathalie mussten arbeiten, genau wie Hermine und Ron, der ihr immer noch nicht gestanden hatte, dass unsere plötzliche Friedfertigkeit auf seinen Besuch im Krankenhaus zurückzuführen war.

Einen Moment dachte ich daran Nathan einfach mitzunehmen, verwarf diese Idee aber sofort wieder. Wahrscheinlich hätte man es mir negativ ausgelegt, wenn ich es schon bei diesem ersten Termin nicht schaffte einen Babysitter für Nath zu organisieren.

Eigentlich wusste ich nicht mal, warum ich mich darum drückte Molly zu fragen, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass sie bestimmt nicht nein gesagt hätte. Rational gesehen gab es gar keinen Grund, denn obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Ron noch immer etwas zurückhaltend war, hatten wir uns für das Wochenende zu einem kleinen Kneipengang verabredet und zu meiner größten Überraschung war es sogar Ron, der vorschlug, wir sollten Blaise und Theodore mitnehmen.

Doch irgendwie… vielleicht erinnerte es mich einfach zu sehr an die schwere Zeit nach Nathans Geburt, wo ich Molly ja jeden Tag in Anspruch nehmen musste. Und es erinnerte mich schmerzlich daran, dass Ginny für immer fort war. Merkwürdigerweise dachte ich so kurz nach ihrem Tod öfter an sie als während ihres gesamten Klinikaufenthaltes. Blaise, dem gegenüber ich versehentlich eine entsprechende Bemerkung fallen ließ, zeigte sich erstaunlich verständnisvoll und meinte, es sei wahrscheinlich einfach meine Art zu akzeptieren, was geschehen war. Und eventuell mein nicht zu verbesserndes schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mir an allem die Schuld gab. Es schockierte mich, dass er mich schon so gut kannte!

Natürlich blieb mir am Ende gar nichts anderes übrig als Molly zu flohen und sie um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Sie enttäuschte mich nicht und sagte sofort zu. So packte ich also Nathans Sachen und kletterte mit ihm in den Kamin. Ich ließ ihn das Flohpulver in die Flammen werfen und wir sausten in Richtung des Fuchsbaus davon. Mir fiel nicht einmal auf, dass ich gar nichts ans Apparieren dachte. In den Fuchsbau waren wir einfach immer per Kamin gereist.

Es war erschreckend vertraut in Mollys Wohnzimmer aus der Asche zu steigen und sich von ihrem lächelnden Gesicht empfangen zu lassen. Sie nahm mir den hustenden Nathan vom Arm und ich folgte ihr fast widerwillig in die Küche. Schon von weitem hörte ich Brian quietschen, sobald er Nathan sah. Aus dem Garten hallte Freds Stimme zu uns herein, der offenbar gerade mit einem der Gartenkobolde in eine heftige Debatte darüber vertieft war, ob es nun schicklich sei, den gesamten Rasen in ein Torffeld zu verwandeln oder nicht. Es klang nicht danach, als würde Fred gegen den Kobold ankommen, was mir ein Grinsen entlockte. Dieser Kobold gehorchte nur einer einzigen Person und das war Fleur. Wir alle zogen sie nur zu gern damit auf, dass der kleine, ewig von Erde verschmierte Kerl in sie verschossen war.

Gewohnheitsmäßig warf ich im Vorübergehen einen Blick auf die Weasleysche Uhr. Ich blieb stehen, als mir Ginnys Bild entgegensprang. Der Zeiger stand auf ‚zuhause', doch die Veränderung war einfach unübersehbar. Während die roten Schöpfe der übrigen Weasleys aus ihren Porträts herausleuchteten, war Ginnys lächelndes Gesicht in sanfte Sepiatöne getaucht und verlieh ihr einen fast überirdisch friedlichen Ausdruck. Ich schluckte schwer.

„Es ist ganz von allein passiert. Ich hab es am Morgen der Beerdigung gemerkt", sagte Molly plötzlich leise neben mir.

„Es wirkt so friedlich", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst als wirklich mit Molly zu reden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sie nickte. „Ja… und mittlerweile denke ich, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich ihren Frieden gefunden hat und vielleicht sollten wir sie gehen lassen."

Mollys Worte überraschten mich und ich schaute ihr forschend ins Gesicht. Die Trauer stand noch deutlich in ihren Augen, doch dort war noch etwas. Akzeptanz und ein liebevolles Lächeln, welches mir galt.

„Wir alle vermissen sie, Harry, doch sie wird nicht wiederkommen und ich denke nicht, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass wir uns grämen."

Erneut schaute ich auf Ginny Bild, ihr sanftes Lächeln wurde plötzlich zu Dracos unverschämten Grinsen und nun war er es, der mich in zarten Sepiatönen beobachtete. Schockiert machte ich einen Schritt zurück und der Schmerz war wieder da. Meine Augen brannten, doch die Tränen wollten einfach nicht kommen. Ich begann zu zittern.

„Oh, Harry", murmelte Molly und zog mich in ihre Arme. Obwohl ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte ich nichts dagegen tun, dass ich einfach zusammenklappte. Stumm klammerte ich mich an Molly, völlig unfähig mit der plötzlich über mir zusammenbrechenden Verzweiflung fertig zu werden.

Molly tat nichts. Sie hielt mich nur fest, strich mir behutsam über die Haare und wiegte mich wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen. „Was soll ich denn nur tun? Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Molly! Bitte! Er kann doch jetzt nicht einfach sterben…", würgte ich von purem Grauen geschüttelt hervor.

„Shh, shhh, glaub an ihn, Harry. Er hat doch jetzt so lange durchgehalten… vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Rettung für ihn… für euch beide", flüsterte sie in mein Haar. Ich wollte ihr so gern glauben. Merlin wusste, dass ich alles dafür getan hätte um ihr glauben zu können.

Es brauchte einiges an mütterlicher Fürsorge, bis Molly mich soweit aufgepäppelt hatte, dass ich zu meiner Anhörung gehen konnte und egal wie sehr ich ihr versicherte, dass es mir wieder gut ging, so schickte sie Fred mit mir.

Was im Nachhinein eine wirklich weise Entscheidung war, denn nach einer dreistündigen, mehr als demütigenden Befragung war ich nahe daran die anwesende Ministerschaft ins Nirvana zu befördern und einzig Freds schnellem Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass ich nichts tat, was ich bereut hätte.

Die Krone der Unverschämtheit war es dann, dass man mir mitteilte, ich könnte innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate mit einer Entscheidung rechnen. DREI MONATE!

Fred schleifte mich wortwörtlich am Kragen meines Umhanges aus dem Besprechungszimmer, während ich schimpfte wie Filch in seinen besten Tagen. Und wenn Fred mich schon davor bewahren musste eine Dummheit zu machen, wollte das nun wahrlich etwas heißen.

Nach diesem Desaster wollte ich nur noch eins. Draco sehen. Fred begleitete mich ins Krankenhaus und ich nahm an, dass Ron ihnen schon Bericht erstattet hatte, denn er war sehr gefasst, als wir Dracos Zimmer betraten.

Offensichtlich waren Narzissa und Snape nicht die einzigen, die meinen Besucherstatus bei Draco vertraten, denn Blaise, Theodore, Hermine und Ron waren da. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich mich, als uns alle fast erschrocken anschauten und ich hätte schwören können, dass Snape noch blasser war als sonst. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick kam ich nicht mehr dazu meinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn Blaise erkundigte sich nach dem Ergebnis der Anhörung.

Ergeben begann ich also zu berichten. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der vor Empörung kurz davor war an die Decke zu gehen. Besonders Narzissas Miene verdüsterte sich in einer Weise, die sie fast bösartig aussehen ließ und sie erkundigte sich mit Grabesstimme danach, ob man sie dafür einsperren würde, wenn sie ein paar Ministeriumsbeamten den Hintern soweit aufreißen würde, dass die Mittagssonne ihnen die Nieren wärmte.

Ron starrte Narzissa fast ehrfürchtig an.

„Ehrlich, Mrs. M., wenn dir jemals der Zaubertränkler zu alt wird, sag Bescheid, ich bin jung und hübsch und schwarzhaarig!", hauchte Blaise ehrfürchtig.

„Mr. Zabini!", knurrte Snape, auch wenn ich meinte, dass seiner Stimme die gewohnte Schärfe fehlte. Er klang einfach nur müde.

So ließ uns Blaise' trockener Humor den Funken Freude finden, den wir alle so dringend brauchten.

~~*~~

Nach zwei weiteren Monaten hatten wir noch immer keine Antwort und einzig Narzissas und Mollys unerlässlichen Ermutigungen war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht völlig durchdrehte.

Ich weiß nicht wer von Beiden Dora und Janice auch noch mit ins Boot holte, gegen diese vier Frauen jedenfalls war selbst ich machtlos. Und so hielten sie mich dazu an, mit den Umbauarbeiten am Haus zu beginnen, auch wenn noch gar nicht klar war, ob ich Draco wirklich würde nach Hause holen können.

Aber es lenkte mich ab. Dora und Janice wechselten sich damit ab mich jeden Abend nach der Arbeit zu besuchen und mir bei so elementaren Fragen wie der Wandfarbe oder dem besten Bodenbelag zur Seite zu stehen. Narzissa und Molly wechselten sich mit Nathans Betreuung ab, während entweder Blaise und Nathalie, Ron und Hermine und selbst Theodore, Gregory und Vincent rein zufällig bei mir auftauchten. Alle mit der Begründung, dass sie mir gern beim Umbau helfen würden. Und obwohl ich nach einigen Wochen das Gefühl nicht mehr los wurde, dass sie anfingen sich mehr Sorgen um mich als um Draco zu machen, kamen wir wirklich gut voran. Es machte mir erstaunlich viel Spaß so wenig Zauberei wie möglich für den Umbau zu verwenden, ein Tipp von Dracos Heilern aus der Sorge heraus, dass zuviel Magie die Diagnosezauber eventuell durcheinander bringen könnte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal tapezieren als eine neue Leidenschaft entdecken würde?

Einzig die nun permanente Überwachung durch unsere Freunde begann mich mächtig zu nerven. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich ihnen nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die ewige Warterei mich endgültig mürbe machte. Ich schlief kaum noch und von meinem Vorsatz geregelt zu essen hatte ich mich wohl auch wieder verabschiedet, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Schlimm wurde es mit meinen Bewachern, als Janice zufällig ins Badezimmer kam, während ich mich nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften rasierte. Ihr erschrockener Blick ging mir durch und durch. Ich versuchte es mit einem halbherzigen Witz, dass ich meine Figur halten wollte, damit ich nicht dick und rund war, wenn Draco wieder aufwachte. Ihr plötzlich sehr wässriger Blick strafte ihr gezwungenes Lächeln Lüge.

Von da an hatte ich nicht eine ruhige Minute mehr und obwohl sie alle nur helfen wollten, ging es mir allmählich fürchterlich auf den Geist, dass ständig jemand in unserem Gästezimmer campierte. Einzig für Nathan nahm ich die Überwachung stumm hin, denn natürlich merkte auch Nathan, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Richtig bewusst wurde mir das allerdings erst, als Nathan begann Nacht für Nacht aus seinem Zimmer zu tapsen um in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Oft wachte ich mitten in der Nacht davon auf, dass seine kleinen Ärmchen sich so fest um meinen Hals geschlungen hatten, dass ich Mühe hatte überhaupt Luft zu bekommen. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich es nicht schaffte meinem Söhnchen die unbeschwerte Zeit zu schaffen, die zweifellos jedes Kind verdient hatte, doch… auch meine Kraft war nicht unendlich und so sehr ich auch oft mit mir haderte, ich wurde mit Dracos Zustand einfach nicht fertig. Irgendjemand hatte mal gesagt, dass Zeit alle Wunden heilen würde. Nicht bei mir. Mit jedem Tag schien meine Verzweiflung tiefer, meine Sehnsucht größer zu werden. Ich redete mir ein, dass es besser werden würde, wenn Draco endlich nach Haus käme. Und ein Teil von mir glaubte sogar daran. Allerdings kam es nicht nur einmal vor, dass ich nachts von Alpträumen geplagt aufwachte und bangen Herzens hoffte, dass meine Kraft nur noch einen weiteren Tag ausreichte. Obwohl ich nach außen hin immer versuchte mir meine Schwäche nicht einzugestehen, so wusste ich doch selbst, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis mein Körper mir eine lange Zwangspause verordnen würde.

An einem Sonntag erwachte ich davon, dass eine ganze Heerschar meiner persönlichen Leibgarde aus dem Kamin in unserem Wohnzimmer stapfte und rigoros von mir verlangte aufzustehen und endlich mitzukommen. Verschlafen blinzelte ich die Treppe hinunter, sah Molly und Narzissa, die je einen der Zwillinge auf dem Arm hatten und erwartungsvoll zu mir aufsahen. Ich war - gelinde gesagt - wenig begeistert von der Idee des Familienausfluges, doch irgendwie kam ich nicht gegen meine beiden Schwiegermütter, Dora, Janice, Nathalie, Crabbe und Goyle und schlussendlich Nathan an, der ganz aufgeregt versuchte sich selbst anzuziehen, nur damit er schneller ins Erdgeschoss kam.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt den Tag bei Draco im Krankenhaus zu verbringen und genau das war wohl auch der Knackpunkt, denn jeder außer mir war der Meinung, dass mir ein paar Stunden Abwechslung gut tun würden.

Sobald ich also Nathan angezogen und ein provisorisches Frühstück eingepackt hatte, stiefelten wir nacheinander in den Kamin. Es stellte sich sehr zu meiner Überraschung heraus, dass wir direkt in die französische Provence flohten. Zu Bill und Fleur, die uns schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten.

Nachdem wir Fleurs typische Begrüßung aus Abermillionen von Umarmungen und Küssen über uns hatten ergehen lassen und wir endlich auf der weitläufigen Terrasse saßen und die Sonnenstrahlen genossen, fragte ich nach Ron und Hermine. „Ach, Hermine und Brian haben einen wirklich üblen Magen-Darm-Virus erwischt und Ron war die ganze Nacht auf, deshalb lassen sie sich entschuldigen", Molly tätschelte Julien den kleinen Rücken. „Arthur ist hin und bringt ihnen Heiltränke."

„Aha", machte ich und wandte mich an Nathalie. „Und wo steckt dein Liebster?"

Nathalie nahm dankbar nickend eine Tasse Tee von Fleur entgegen. „Der hat sich von Theo dazu überreden lassen als Ersatzspieler bei irgendeinem Fußballturnier einzuspringen." Sie zog ein übertrieben abschätziges Gesicht.

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. „Seit wann bitte spielt Blaise denn Fußball?"

„Ungefähr zweimal im Jahr, das ist es ja. Das letzte Mal ist er gleich in der ersten halben Stunde gefoult worden und hat sich `nen Bänderriss eingehandelt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Aber was soll ich machen? Er wollte unbedingt."

Bill brachte das Gespräch auf das bevorstehende Spiel der Quidditchliga und es stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl Narzissa als auch Nathalie und Fleur erstaunlich gut darüber Bescheid wussten.

Irgendwann drückte Narzissa mir Hayden in den Arm, da Nathan wiederholt von ‚Oma Zissa' verlangte, dass sie mit ihm Schwebeball spielte. Auch Fleur und Nathalie ließen sich erweichen und so tobte Nathan die nächste Stunde mit glücklichem Gesicht durch den Garten. Wie hätte ich da böse sein sollen, weil sie mir meine Pläne durchkreuzten?

Fleur stopfte mich mit Kuchen, Pasteten und allerlei anderen Leckereien voll bis ich glaubte, dass mir der Kuchenteig jeden Moment aus den Ohren quellen würde. Meinen Protest, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall auch nur noch einen Krümel essen wollte, überging Fleur mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln und der Feststellung, dass an mir kaum noch was dran sei.

Ergeben löffelte ich das nächste Stück des Pariser Apfelkuchens in mich hinein.

~~*~~

Nach einem weiteren Monat des Wartens ließ das Ministerium endlich von sich hören. Nicht, dass ich nicht ungefähr 200 Mal nachgefragt hätte oder dass Narzissa tatsächlich einen der besten Anwälte in der Zaubererwelt mit einer Klage gegen das Ministerium ins Feld schickte, damit die zuständigen Herren endlich ihre Arbeit taten.

Ich war ziemlich nervös, als ich der offiziellen Eule die Empfangsbestätigung unterschrieb und das versiegelte Pergament entgegennahm. Die Eule klackerte beleidigt, als ich sie ohne Leckerchen aus dem Fenster scheuchte und mich mit bebenden Fingern an den Küchentisch setzte. Hastig brach ich das Siegel und las mir die Nachricht durch, eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung folgte.

Erleichterung darüber, dass man meinen Antrag nicht gleich abgelehnt hatte und Enttäuschung darüber, dass ich noch einmal im Ministerium vorsprechen sollte um die letzten Details zu besprechen. Ich ermutigte mich damit, dass ‚letzte Details' doch so klang, als wären nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären, bevor ich endlich die ersehnte Genehmigung bekäme.

Ich flohte Narzissa, Blaise und Ron und ihre durchweg positive Reaktion machte mir tatsächlich einen Hauch von Mut. Vielleicht würde ja doch endlich alles gut werden. Ich schaute traurig durch die große Tür in das mittlerweile vollständig umgebaute Arbeitszimmer. Wir hatten es mit freundlichen Farben gestrichen und Narzissa hatte eine sehr geschmackvolle Bordüre aus tannengrün und silber hinbekommen. Es gefiel mir, auch wenn der Grund für diese Renovierung trauriger kaum hätte sein können. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass Dracos großes Krankenbett in dem hellen Raum stünde.

Es gelang mir nicht.

~~*~~

Und dann war ganz plötzlich der Tag der letzten Anhörung da.

Ich küsste Nathan auf den Kopf, der sich schon ganz fasziniert daran gemacht hatte Julien das Teefläschen zu halten und einen wirklich überzeugenden großen Bruder abgab. Wir hatten ihm mittlerweile schon einige Male versucht zu erklären, dass er eher der Onkel als der große Bruder war, aber das wollte er nicht hören und beharrte mit kindlicher Trotzigkeit darauf, dass er „Bruder Nath" sei.

Was die Anhörung anging, war ich genauso nervös wie beim ersten Mal und es war so offensichtlich, dass selbst Snape anbot mich zu begleiten.

„Nein, schon gut", antwortete ich tapfer, auch wenn ich mich nicht so fühlte. Ich sammelte meine Unterlagen ein, die ich brauchen würde um nachweisen zu können, dass wir tatsächlich alle nötigen Formalitäten erledigt hatten. Das Krankenzimmer war ausreichend groß, hell und gut zu erreichen. Wir hatten eine Pflegekraft für Draco gefunden, die mir unter die Arme greifen würde und die entsprechenden Überwachungszauber konnte Snape installieren. Wir waren bereit. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass das Ministerium das auch so sah.

Ich war überpünktlich und tigerte den langen kahlen Flur hinauf und wieder hinunter, bis man mich endlich in den Besprechungsraum rief. Es waren dieselben 7 Leute wie beim letzten Mal. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich sie damals fast in Grund und Boden gehext hätte, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so gut war.

Der Vorsitzende Auror fing an, verglich meine Papiere mit seinen Unterlagen, erkundigte sich bei dem Amtsarzt danach, ob sich aus medizinischer Sicht Änderungen ergeben hätten. Nach dem Arzt wurde die Psychologin um eine Stellungnahme gebeten - glücklicherweise eine enge Freundin von Melinda und so fiel mein psychologisches Gutachten besser aus als ich es mir selbst zugestanden hätte.

Nach der Psychologin kam der zweite anwesende Heiler, der mich nochmals auf die Besonderheiten hinwies, die sich für mich und Nathan ergeben würden, wenn wir mit einem Fluchpatienten unter einem Dach lebten.

Im Anschluss daran musste ich mir eine tödlich langweilige Dreiviertelstunde die rechtlichen Aspekte von einem der Rechtsexperten des Ministeriums anhören und zu guter Letzt waren dann da noch die finanziellen Dinge zu klären, denn immerhin stellte das Krankenhaus mir medizinisches Equipment zur Verfügung, das einige tausend Galleonen kostete.

Während der gesamten, fünfstündigen Prozedur blieb ich so bemerkenswert ruhig, dass ich mich fragte, ob Snape mir nicht irgendwie einen Beruhigungstrank untergejubelt hatte.

Ich blieb ruhig. Bis auf diesen einen Moment um genau viertel nach elf, ich war nun schon seit über drei Stunden in diesem erdrückend kahlen Zimmer gefangen. Plötzlich schüttete jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über meinen Nacken und eine Gänsehaut zog sich von meinem Haaransatz bis hinunter bis zu meinen Zehenspitzen. Kaum, dass ich meinte es sei vorbei, wurde die Eiseskälte von plötzlicher Hitze abgelöst, die mir den Schweiß aus allen Poren brechen ließ. Ich versteifte mich und krampfte die Finger ineinander, versuchte mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren, dass irgendetwas mein Rückgrat in Brand gesetzt hatte und mein Blut allmählich begann zu kochen.

„Mr. Potter, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", erkundigte der Vorsitzende sich und ich zwang mich mit äußerster Willenkraft zu einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. Ich wusste, wie viel von meinem Verhalten, von meinem persönlichen Auftreten abhing und so verbannte ich die aufkeimende dunkle Ahnung in meinen hintersten Gedanken. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten mich ablenken zu lassen. Nicht, wenn ich Draco endlich heimholen wollte.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, ich bekomme nur langsam etwas Kopfschmerzen", log ich tapfer und die Psychologin lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Etwas Ähnliches dachte ich auch gerade. Ob wir wohl eines der Fenster einen Moment öffnen könnten? Es ist fürchterlich stickig hier drin", sagte sie und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an den Vorsitzenden. Er nickte nur und rief nach einer der Elfen, ließ das Fenster öffnen und hatte offenbar ein Einsehen mit mir, denn er bestellte gleich für jeden der Anwesenden einen Kürbissaft zur Erfrischung und ordnete eine fünfminütige Toilettenpause an.

Ich erhob mich betont langsam, nur um loszurennen, sobald ich außer Sicht des Gremiums war. Ich hastete zum nächsten Kamin und flohte Narzissa, nicht sicher, ob ich von meinem panisch klopfenden Herzen berichten sollte oder nicht.

Sie lächelte, als sie mich sah, doch die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Harry? Was haben sie gesagt? Bist du schon fertig?"

„Nein, noch nichts… warst du bei Draco?"

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Nein, Severus ist gerade bei ihm. Die Zwillinge sind heute so quengelig, warum, ist etwas passiert?"

Ich horchte in mich hinein während ich über ihre Frage nachdachte. „Nein…", schloss ich schließlich. „Ist vielleicht nur die Aufregung. Aber… wenn irgendetwas ist, sagst du doch Bescheid, oder?"

„Natürlich! Harry, sei ehrlich, ist es wie… wie damals? Hast du irgendeine Vorahnung?"

Ich wollte ihr von der Kälte erzählen, von der Hitze, von meinen kribbelnden Fingerspitzen… doch… da war nichts mehr. Alles, was mir meine Magie noch mitzuteilen hatte, war mein hektisch pochendes Herz. Keine Angst… keine Vorahnung… „Nein, nein, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe", schloss ich lahm.

„Hör zu, Harry! Bitte, du weißt, dass du dich zusammenreißen musst! Sie werden Draco nicht mit dir gehen lassen, wenn sie nicht völlig davon überzeugt sind, dass du mit der Situation umgehen kannst. Willst du, dass ich komme? Tiny könnte solange auf die Kinder…"

Ihre Worte ließen mir die Schamröte ins Gesicht steigen. „Nein, nein, nein. Du hast recht, ich sollte mich wirklich zusammenreißen. Tut mir leid, ich melde mich, wenn ich Neuigkeiten hab."

Bevor Narzissa protestieren konnte, beendete ich die Verbindung und erhob mich. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich gerade noch genug Zeit haben würde einen Umweg auf die Toilette zu machen. Und genau das tat ich, nachdem ich meiner Blase ihr Recht gegönnt hatte, wusch ich mir die Hände und spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, verrieb es mit beiden Händen und atmete für einen Augenblick den kühlen Geruch des Wassers ein. „Komm schon, Potter! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Nur noch dieses eine Mal!", flüsterte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu und sah mir selbst in die dunklen Augen.

Ich atmete ein letztes Mal durch und ging zurück zum Besprechungszimmer. Die folgenden zwei Stunden waren eine einzige Tortur, nicht wegen der Fragen die ich zu beantworten hatte, sondern allein von der Dauer der Anhörung und als der Vorsitzende endlich die Akte zuklappte war ich fix und fertig und glücklich, dass es vorbei war.

„Wann kann ich denn mit einer Entscheidung rechnen?", fragte ich höflich und trank den letzten Rest meines Kürbissaftes aus.

„In fünf Minuten. Nehmen sie doch bitte im Flur noch einen Moment Platz, Mr. Potter", antwortete der Vorsitzende und ich stellte verdattert mein Glas ab, unsicher darüber, ob diese nun plötzlich schnelle Entscheidungsfindung gut oder schlecht war.

Ich sammelte rasch meine Unterlagen ein und erhob mich, die Psychologin lächelte mich aufmunternd an, als ich ihr einen letzten Blick zuwarf, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Natürlich waren es keine weiteren 5 Minuten, die man mich warten ließ, sondern eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Gerade, als ich meiner Ruhelosigkeit nachgeben wollte und auf dem Weg zum Kamin war um Narzissa noch einmal zu belästigen, rief mich eine Ministeriumsbotin vom anderen Ende des Flures zeitgleich mit dem Vorsitzenden. Ich deutete ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken in Richtung der Botin und trat schnell ein letztes Mal - so hoffte ich zumindest - in das Besprechungszimmer. Diesmal war es nicht der Vorsitzende, sondern der Arzt aus dem St. Mungo, der mich ansprach und mir mitteilte, dass man der Meinung sei, ich würde auch zuhause angemessen für Draco sorgen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich das juristische Kauderwelsch so weit entziffert hatte, dass ich begriff, dass ich Draco nach Hause holen durfte.

Getragen von einer Welle der Erleichterung brachte ich auch die letzte Stunde noch hinter mich, in der ich neue Berge von Formularen, Versicherungen und Verzichtserklärungen unterschreiben musste. Man bat darum, dass ich mich noch über das Wochenende gedulden möge, damit das Krankenhaus alle notwenigen Papiere bereitstellen konnte.

Natürlich war ich einverstanden. Was machten ein paar Tage schon noch aus, wenn Draco danach endlich, endlich wieder daheim war?

~~*~~

Als ich endlich das Ministerium verließ, versuchte ich Narzissa zu erreichen, doch Tiny teilte mir nur mit, dass Narzissa nach Draco hatte sehen wollen und mich im Krankenhaus treffen wollte.

‚Auch gut', dachte ich und zog meinen Umhang an. Kopfschmerzen hämmerten hinter meiner Stirn und ich konnte mich nur mit Mühe auf das Apparieren konzentrieren. Leicht strauchelnd kam ich schließlich im Foyer des Hospitals an.

Ich war erledigt und beschloss mir Kaffee zu holen, bevor ich zu Draco ging und den ausführlichen Bericht abgeben musste, den Narzissa zweifellos von mir erwartete. Ich hatte gerade eine Galleone in die kleinen Hände der Elfe gelegt und sie gebeten mir einen extra großen Becher zu geben, als zwei Lern-Hexen einen monströsen Wäschewagen an mir vorbei schoben.

„…und das Drachenei ist wirklich verschwunden?"

Ich horchte auf.

„Ja… gestern war es noch da und heute wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Der Boss hat jetzt mächtig Muffe, dass Mr. Potter das Krankenhaus verklagt oder so."

„Ach, Quatsch! Wahrscheinlich haben es die Putzelfen weggeschmissen, hast du mal gesehen, wie das aussah? Total grau und kaputt, wahrscheinlich hat es schon angefangen zu müffeln oder so…"

Ich versteinerte bis in die letzte Muskelfaser.

Ich wartete darauf, dass ich aufwachen würde und sich dieses Gespräch als einer der vielen Alpträume entpuppte, die mich immer öfter plagten.

Doch nichts geschah.

Die Elfe kam mit einem wirklich monströsen Becher Kaffee zurück, der mir im Normalfall wahrscheinlich die nächsten drei Tage gereicht hätte.

Ich nahm ihn nicht.

Die Elfe schaute mir verdattert hinterher, als meine Beine von allein begannen sich zu bewegen. Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte einfach nur am Tresen stehen bleiben und auf meinen Kaffee warten. Ich wollte keine Unterhaltungen hören, die nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt waren.

Meine Vorahnung während der Anhörung wurde zur Gewissheit.

Schritt für Schritt trieben meine Beine mich dem Unvermeidlichen entgegen und ich war… seltsam teilnahmslos. Hätte ich nicht weinen sollen? Schreien? Toben? Irgend ETWAS? Doch alles, was ich fühlte war ein leises Bedauern darüber, dass ich meinem Gefühl nicht nachgegeben hatte und einfach aus der Anhörung geflohen war. Warum hatte ich das nicht getan? Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen?

Mein Verstand begann zu schreien, doch in meinem Herzen war schon längst nichts mehr, was zu einer Regung fähig gewesen wäre.

Das Drachenei war fort. Grau und kaputt sei es gewesen… wann hatte ich es mir zum letzten Mal richtig angesehen? Gestern? Vorgestern? Den Tag davor? Ich wusste es nicht. Langsam bog ich um die letzte Ecke, die mich von dem Gang zu Dracos Zimmer trennte und blieb stehen.

Snape war da. Und Narzissa, die den Kopf an seiner Brust verbarg und weinte. Ihre schmalen Schultern zitterten so sehr, dass Snape Mühe hatte sie festzuhalten.

Grau und kaputt war das Drachenei. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf fragte mich, ob ich nicht endlich begreifen wollte, was das hieße. Grau… leblos… kaputt und gestorben.

Hermine und Ron waren da. Und Blaise und Nathalie. Und Theodore. Und Crabbe und Goyle. Und Molly und Arthur. Mussten die denn alle nicht arbeiten? Wo waren Nathan und Brian? Und die Zwillinge?

Und sie weinten alle.

Noch immer stand ich dort, mitten auf dem Gang und konnte mich einfach nicht zwingen auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Mir war entsetzlich übel und nur die Tatsache, dass ich in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte, verhinderte, dass ich mich übergeben musste.

Ich wollte nicht hören, was sie mir zu sagen hatten.

Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass meine Magie begann sich aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Und es war mir gleichgültig.

Jeder einzelne Moment, den ich mit Draco verbracht hatte, flog vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei und ich wusste, dass ich keine Kraft mehr hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter. Ich konnte ohne Draco einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Ich merkte nicht einmal, wie sehr ich zitterte.

Snape war es schließlich, der mich sah. Ich sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten ohne seine Worte zu verstehen. Narzissa hob den Blick, ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, sie machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und wankte. Snape griff erneut nach ihr um sie zu stützen, doch sie machte sich los, kam auf mich zu, unsicher zuerst, doch dann immer schneller.

Mein Magen drehte sich um und ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund um ein Würgen zu unterdrücken. Stolpernd wich ich vor ihr zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich berührte! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mit mir sprach, ich wollte nicht einmal, dass sie mich ansah!

Doch bevor ich fliehen konnte war sie bei mir. Ihr sanftes Lilienparfüm hüllte mich in einen Kokon aus süßlichem Schmerz, als sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlossen. Neue Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, sie stammelte, schluchzte und ich wollte nichts auf dieser Welt mehr als mich von ihr befreien und laufen. Laufen, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Laufen, bis ich die Realität überholte und vergessen konnte.

Mit wachsendem Grauen bemerkte ich, dass auch all die anderen weinenden Menschen auf mich zukamen. Es war, als würde ich nicht einen von ihnen kennen.

„Hörst du? Harry…?" Narzissas Stimme war heiser vor Tränen und das Schluchzen ließ die wenigen Worte abgehackt klingen.

Wie betäubt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder, bis ihre schlanken Hände sich auf meine Wangen legten, mich hielten und mich so schmerzlich an Draco erinnerten.

„Es tut mir leid…", sagte sie und meiner Kehle entkam ein Geräusch, was ich selbst kaum als menschlich definieren konnte. „Wir konnten dich in der Anhörung nicht erreichen."

‚Die Ministeriumsbotin!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sie hatte mich gerufen. Doch ich war mit dem Auror gegangen. Warum hatte ich nicht zumindest gewartet, bis sie die Chance hatte mir zu sagen, was sie von mir wollte. Dann hätte ich schon früher gewusst, dass Draco… dass… Hätte es etwas geändert? Hätte ich dabei zusehen können, wie Draco starb? Wie all meine Hoffnung für immer verloren war… Narzissas Worte perlten an mir herab und mein Verstand weigerte sich einfach zu akzeptieren, was sie sagte.

Doch wie immer war sie unnachgiebig. „Harry! Merlin, hast du verstanden, was ich sage?"

Eine einzelne Silbe fand noch Platz in meinen Gedanken. Eine so simple Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben und doch drückte es alles aus, was ich niemals hätte in Worte fassen können. Den Horror, der mich noch immer am ganzen Körper schüttelte war namenlos. ‚NEIN!'

NEIN!

NEIN! Neinneinneinneinnein…

„Merlin, Harry, so versteh doch! Draco ist aufgewacht!", schrie mir Narzissa ins Gesicht.

Eine Sekunde verging.

Dann noch eine.

Und noch eine, in der ich einfach nur in ihr tränennasses Gesicht blickte und nicht fähig war zu erfassen, was ihre Worte bedeuteten.

Die Anderen erreichten uns. Rons Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich merkte es nicht einmal.

„Was?", hauchte ich in einem panischen Stadium zwischen Grauen und Nichtverstehen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Narzissas Gesicht, so liebevoll und glücklich wie ich es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie schniefte. „Draco ist aufgewacht! Harry, er ist wirklich aufgewacht! Es hat funktioniert!"

Mir wurden die Knie weich und für einen kostbaren Moment klammerte ich mich einfach an Narzissa fest, während die Erkenntnis endlich den Schleier meiner Verzweiflung durchbrach.

„Was?", brachte ich noch einmal hervor. Und plötzlich verschwand Narzissas Gesicht und Hermine war da. Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen und sie küsste mich auf den Mund. „Jetzt wird alles gut, hörst du Harry! Du brauchst keine Angst mehr…"

„Kann ich zu ihm?", stieß ich hervor, mein Herzschlag raste in die Höhe und ein nie gekannter Schwindel ergriff mich.

„Na klar, das erste, was er gesagt hat war: Harry?", sagte Nathalie und hielt den noch immer schluchzenden Blaise im Arm.

„Sobald die Heiler fertig sind mit den Untersuchungen…", fügte Snape an.

Ich ignorierte ihn, stieß Hermine unsanft von mir und lief los. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte Angst, dass meine Knie jeden Moment unter mir nachgeben würden. Ich schlitterte gegen den Türrahmen und riss die Tür zu Dracos Krankenzimmer so hart auf, dass sie mit einem Knall an die Wand schlug und das halbe Dutzend Heiler, welches sich um Dracos Bett versammelt hatte, erschrocken zusammenfuhren.

Mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und ich krallte mich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes am Türrahmen fest. Gerade solange, bis ich Dracos Blick begegnete.

Es war, als würde ein Teil von mir zerbrechen unter der Last der Erleichterung, die mich in dem Augenblick überflutete, als ich endlich wieder in diese klaren Augen sah, die ich all die Monate so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Draco war fürchterlich blass und sah tatsächlich mehr tot als lebendig aus, doch das leise, krächzende „Harry", war das Schönste, was ich jemals gehört hatte. Ich stürzte nach vorn, achtete nicht auf die Protestrufe der Heiler und tat Draco mit Sicherheit weh, als ich ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Hals fiel, als meine zitternden Beine mich nicht mehr tragen wollten. Und endlich kamen auch die Tränen.

Beide Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, halb auf dem Bett, halb auf dem Boden liegend presste ich ihn an mich und heulte hemmungslos. Ich spürte seinen Atem, seine Haut, seine Wärme und die schwache Berührung seiner Hand, als er nach mir griff.

Die Heiler genehmigten mir kaum eine Minute, bevor sie versuchten mich von ihm wegzuziehen, ich klammerte mich nur noch fester an ihn. Irgendjemand in weiter Ferne sagte: „Lassen sie die beiden in Merlins Namen doch ein paar Minuten in Ruhe!"

Doch mit ein paar Minuten war es nicht getan. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beruhigen. Es gab soviel was ich Draco sagen wollte, soviel, was ich ihm erzählen wollte und doch brachte ich zwischen meinem verzweifelten Schluchzen nichts heraus außer seinem Namen. Wieder und wieder. Dracos Hand legte sich an meine Wange, seine streichelnden Bewegungen waren zittrig und mir wurde bewusst, wie schwach er noch war. Dennoch konnte ich einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Monate der Anspannung, des Wartens und der grauenvollen Angst ihn zu verlieren, brachen sich ihre Bahn, ebenso wie die Tränen, welche ich all die Zeit zurückgehalten hatte.

Und ich weinte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

PS: Es sind noch Fragen offen? Richtig, dafür gibt es später noch den Epilog – und für noch ein bisserl Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Herzschmerz *zwinker*


	23. Chapter 22 Epilog

Here we go:

**Epilog**

_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do _

_(Hero - Nickelback)  
_

**1 Jahr später**

_Harry_

„Nathan! Brian! Nicht so wüst, passt auf, dass die Zwillinge nicht…", mehrstimmiges Geschrei machte mir klar, dass meine Warnung zu spät kam und die tobenden Jungs doch noch über die im Rasen krabbelnden Zwillinge gestürzt waren.

„Jungs! Schluss jetzt! Brian, komm her, du ruinierst deinen Festumhang!", hörte ich Ron schimpfen und grinste, als das Geschrei der Beiden ununterbrochen weiterging. Soviel zum Thema väterliche Autorität.

„Oh man, bin ich nervös", erklang Dracos Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich zu ihm herum. Tatsächlich war er verdächtig blass um die Nase und zupfte an dem perfekt sitzenden Kragen seines Festumhanges herum. Sein Blick huschte über die anwesenden Gäste im Garten von Malfoy Manor und er wurde noch ein bisschen blasser.

Ich lachte ihn aus. „Du bist nur der Trauzeuge, das ist dir doch klar, oder?", zog ich ihn auf und schlängelte einen Arm um seine Taille um ihn näher zu ziehen.

Er zog einen Flunsch. „Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig, Potter! Darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass du dich fast in das Taufbecken übergeben hast vor lauter Nervosität weil du Julien halten musstest, hm?!"

Nun war es mein Gesicht, welches sich in unangenehmer Erinnerung verzog. „Ich hatte eine Magen-Darm-Grippe", fügte ich trotzig an.

Ein fröhliches Funkeln trat in Dracos Augen. „Aber sicher doch, mit spontaner Selbstheilung, sobald die Taufe vorbei war und es ums Kuchenessen ging."

„Pfff, das ist mal wieder typisch! Kaum kannst du mich ärgern, geht es dir wieder besser, was, Malfoy?"

Nun grinste er breit. „Das ist doch das Einzige, was mich seit meinem 11. Geburtstag immer wieder aufbaut." Die letzten Gäste trudelten gerade ein und erinnerten Draco wohl an seine bevorstehende Aufgabe, denn sein Lächeln wurde zu einer nervösen Grimasse.

Ich lachte ihn aus. „Was regst du dich so auf, bei Blaise hast du es doch auch super hingekriegt."

„Das war Blaise, um Himmels Willen, mein ältester Freund, der mir sowieso alles verzeihen würde… und nicht… nicht meine MUTTER!"

Nun war es um meine Beherrschung endgültig geschehen und ich begann lauthals zu lachen. Draco befreite sich aus meiner Umarmung und stopfte sich mit düsterer Miene die Hände in die Anzugstaschen, einen Fauxpas, für den normalerweise ich zuständig war. Einzig der leichte Grünstich, der sich nun um Dracos Nase breitmachte, ließ mich doch noch Erbarmen mit ihm haben. Ohne Rücksicht auf die verwunderten Blicke von Dracos entfernter Verwandtschaft schlang ich ihm die Arme um den Nacken und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinen Mundwinkeln, ganz genau wissend, dass ihn das wahnsinnig machte. Meine Mühen wurden nach einer halben Minute mit einem grimmigen. „Das kitzelt!", belohnt. Nach einem Dutzend weiterer Küsse zog er mich endlich an sich und unterband meine Knutscherei mit einem leidenschaftlichen, richtigen Kuss.

„Ey, könnt ihr euch das nicht für die Hochzeitsnacht aufheben? Hier sind Minderjährige anwesend!", brüllte Blaise über die Terrasse und grinste uns unverschämt an, als wir ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen.

In diesem Moment erschien Nathalie in den riesigen Flügeltüren des Salons und klatschte in die Hände. „Leute, Aufstellung bitte, es geht los!"

„Oh man…", murmelte Draco und ließ mich los.

„Sei tapfer, Baby!", neckte ich ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Schubs in Richtung des Salons, damit er seiner Aufgabe als Brautführer nachkommen konnte. Ich schaute ihm einen Moment zufrieden nach, bevor ich mich zu Blaise gesellte.

Es war eine große Hochzeit und in gewisser Weise konnte ich Dracos Aufregung sogar verstehen. Neben all unseren Freunden waren auch ein Haufen Mitglieder des zauberischen Hochadels eingeladen, neben denen die Weasleys sich sichtlich unwohl fühlten. Mir war bis zu diesem Tag nicht wirklich bewusst, aus welcher gesellschaftlichen Schicht Draco stammte und wenn ich mir das affektierte Verhalten einiger der Gäste näher besah, wunderte ich mich nicht mehr darüber, wie hochnäsig Draco als Kind war. Witzig fand ich allerdings die mehr oder weniger versteckten Blicke, die man Draco und mir zuwarf, es war in den höheren Kreisen wohl nicht schicklich, Zuneigung öffentlich zu zeigen. Das Allerhöchste der Gefühle, was ich bei den Gästen gesehen hatte, war ein Luftkuss auf jede Wange.

Tiny erschien und brachte Brian und Nathan mit einem einzigen Wink ihres Zeigefingers zum Schweigen, wusste der Himmel, wie sie das anstellte. Ron kam zu uns und wirkte, als würde der Kragen seines Umhanges ihn strangulieren. Ich verstand ihn und zerrte selbst möglichst unauffällig an dem Verschluss meines Umhanges. Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel, was Draco diesen unbequemen Dingern abgewinnen konnte.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nahm Aufstellung und Snape trat aus dem Gästehaus, wohin er von dem weiblichen Anteil der Gäste vertrieben worden war, damit er die Braut auch ja nicht zufällig vor der Zeremonie zu Gesicht bekam. Im Gegensatz zu Draco wirkte Snape überhaupt nicht nervös. Im Gegenteil war es selten ihn so offensichtlich glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen.

Er ließ Julien und Hayden zu sich herüberschweben und legte sie sanft in die erhöhten Babyschaukeln neben dem Altar. Der Priester wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm, bis zarte Violinklänge sie unterbrachen.

Zu der ersten Violine gesellte sich eine zweite, gefolgt von den sphärischen Tönen einer einzelnen Oboe. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, während ich mit Blaise und Ron rasch in die erste Reihe ging und mich artig auf meinen Platz stellte. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf die Flügeltüren des Salons. Ein leises Murmeln erklang, als Nathalie und Hermine nebeneinander heraustraten, jede einen Strauß weißer Orchideen in der Hand. Und dann, brach das Murmeln so abrupt ab, als hätte man einen Schalter ausgeknipst, sobald Narzissa an Dracos Arm den ersten Schritt auf die Terrasse gemacht hatte.

Irgendjemand hauchte ein beeindrucktes „Wow" hinter mir und ich konnte nur aus vollstem Herzen zustimmen. Narzissas Kleid war schlicht und wirkte an ihr dennoch so atemberaubend, dass selbst ich schlucken musste. Der weiße Stoff fiel in sanften Bahnen an ihrer schlanken Gestalt hinunter und silbrige Fäden verliehen ihr ein fast überirdisches Erscheinungsbild. Ihre Haare hatte sie bis auf ein paar Strähnen hochgesteckt, gehalten von silbernen Spangen und zarten, fast durchscheinend wirkenden weißen Rosen.

Mein Blick glitt zu Draco und ein glückliches Lächeln, welches Narzissas in nichts nachstand, legte sich auf meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern können. Von Dracos Nervosität war nichts mehr zu sehen und er bewegte sich so selbstverständlich in seiner Festrobe, als wäre sie seine zweite Haut. So sehr ich selbst diese steife, förmliche Kleidung hasste, so sehr mochte ich es Draco darin zu sehen. Narzissas Hand lag auf seinem Arm und als die Beiden die wenigen Stufen auf den Rasen hinuntertraten, war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mutter und Sohn kaum zu übersehen.

Beiden war die angeborene aristokratische Haltung, das schmale Gesicht, der sanft geschwungene Mund und das vielleicht etwas zu spitze Kinn gemeinsam und nur wer in diesem Moment genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, dass Dracos Augen heller waren als Narzissas. Und ich sah genau hin. Obwohl Draco seine Augenfarbe zweifellos von Lucius geerbt hatte, einem Mann, der Zeit seines Lebens versucht hatte mir zu schaden, war es das, was ich an ihm am meisten liebte. Dieses ungewöhnlich klare Grau, das sich je nach seiner Stimmung in funkelndes Eis oder eine wirbelnde Sturmfront verwandelte, zog mich noch immer in einen nicht zu brechenden Bann.

Seit jenem Tag, als Draco endlich aus dem Todesschlaf erwacht war, hatte er mich mehr als einmal dabei erwischt, wie ich ihm einfach nur sprachlos in die Augen starrte und nicht mitbekam, dass er mit mir sprach. Und er zog mich in den unmöglichsten Situationen gnadenlos damit auf, obwohl ich den leisen Verdacht hegte, dass ihm meine Anhimmelei sehr gefiel.

Gemessenen Schrittes gingen Draco und Narzissa zwischen den Reihen der anwesenden Gäste hindurch und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie knapp ich tatsächlich der Katastrophe entkommen war Draco niemals wieder an meiner Seite zu haben.

Ich erinnerte mich noch schmerzlich genau an den Moment, als Draco mich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder ansah. Wie schwach und schmal er geworden war, wie rau seine Stimme klang, als er meinen Namen flüsterte und wie entsetzlich schmerzhaft die Erleichterung war. Ich hielt Dracos Heiler damals fast eine Stunde davon ab ihn zu untersuchen, weil ich mich einfach nicht beruhigen konnte und ihn noch viel weniger jemals wieder aus meinen Armen entlassen wollte.

Schlussendlich mussten Snape und Narzissa mich festhalten während einer der Heiler mir einen Beruhigungstrank und Draco einen Stärkungstrank einflösste. Nie werde ich den erschrockenen Blick von Draco vergessen, während er zusah, wie die Heiler versuchten mich zu beruhigen. Erst sehr viel später, Wochen später, - als wir endlich wieder in unserem gemeinsamen Bett in unserem Haus lagen - gestand er mir, dass ihm mein Verhalten fürchterlich Angst machte, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er mich so völlig fassungslos erlebt hatte.

Glücklicherweise wirkte der Beruhigungstrank relativ rasch und ich war wenigstens wieder dazu fähig einen vollständigen Satz zu formulieren und nicht nur völlig verzweifelte seinen Namen zu schluchzen.

Und so war das Erste, was ich nach so vielen Monaten zu ihm sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

Es war mir völlig egal, wie viele Leute um uns herumstanden, wildfremde Heiler oder unsere Freunde und Familie. Ich wollte, dass Draco wusste, was ich für ihn empfand. Ich wollte mir nie wieder solch schreckliche Gedanken darüber machen müssen, ob ich ihm deutlich genug gesagt hatte, was ich für ihn empfand. Seine Augen weiteten sich und obwohl er noch immer schwach war, sein Kopf auf einem Kissenstapel ruhte und er kaum fähig war einen Finger zu rühren, lächelte er mich an und seine Lippen formten ein stummes. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Peinlich berührt wurde mir bewusst, dass mir Tränen in den Augen standen und Blaise mich mit einem wissenden Grinsen von der Seite betrachtete. Draco und Narzissa gingen langsam an uns vorbei und Draco zwinkerte mir zu, ich hörte Blaise leise lachen und wurde tatsächlich rot! Nicht zu fassen, nach all der Zeit wurde ich noch immer rot!

Doch offenbar war ich nicht der Einzige, den die Rührung des Moments in seinem Bann hatte, denn als Draco Narzissas Hand nahm und sie in Snapes legte, hörte ich deutlich das ein oder andere Aufschluchzen. Snape - ich sollte mir wirklich angewöhnen ihn Severus zu nennen - zog Draco kurz an sich und ich hätte schwören können, dass er auch … bewegt war.

Draco nahm seine Position neben seinen Brüdern ein, die mit großen Augen die Blumen und Federn betrachteten, die am Himmel der Babyschaukel sacht hin- und herschwangen. Der Priester begann das Brautpaar, Draco als Trauzeugen und die Gäste zu begrüßen.

Meine Gedanken wanderten abermals zurück.

Als Snape und Narzissa mich mit vereinten Kräften davon überzeugt hatten, dass ich Draco zumindest solange würde loslassen müssen, bis die Heiler mit ihren Untersuchungen fertig waren, ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl zwingen, auf dem ich so viele endlose Stunde gesessen und gehofft hatte, dass Draco aufwachen würde. Ich konnte mein Glück noch immer nicht so recht begreifen und hatte Angst, dass das alles ein Traum sein könnte, aus dem ich doch noch erwachte, nur um mich in der Realität eines noch immer bewusstlosen Dracos wieder zu finden.

Man verpasste Draco noch einen Stärkungstrank und allmählich kehrte etwas Farbe in seine blasse Haut zurück. Er hielt meinen Blick die ganze Zeit fest, während die Heiler um ihn herumwuselten, immer neue Diagramme über seinem Kopf erscheinen ließen und alles in allem den Eindruck eines aufgebrachten Hornissenschwarmes machten.

Irgendwann jedoch waren sie fertig und Draco bat mit vom langen Verstummen rauen Stimme darum sich aufsetzen zu dürfen. Er war noch zu schwach um sich aufrecht halten zu können und so stellten sie ihm das Bett so ein, dass er ohne Anstrengung bequem sitzen konnte.

Noch immer klangen mir die so lange ersehnten Worte des Heilers in den Ohren. „Es ist ein wirkliches Wunder! Es ist nichts mehr da! Das ist eine wirklich erstaunliche Arbeit, Mr. Snape! Wie es aussieht, haben Sie es geschafft die Flüche zu neutralisieren. Ich würde in den nächsten Tagen gern noch näher mit Ihnen darüber sprechen."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es ihm wieder gut geht?", hatte Snape mit vor Emotionen dunkler Stimme gefragt und damit wahrscheinlich die Ängste aller Anwesenden in Worte gefasst.

Der Heiler hatte genickt. „Ja… er ist noch schwach, aber das ist kein Wunder nach der langen Zeit und wird sich geben. Sicherlich besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sich Langzeitschäden erst noch zeigen werden, doch das halte ich momentan für relativ unwahrscheinlich."

Ich bekam das alles nur mit halbem Ohr mit und war einfach dankbar, als die Heiler endlich von Draco abließen und ich mich wieder zu ihm setzen konnte. Ohne auf das protestierende Gesumme des Krankenbettes zu achten, rutschte ich neben ihn und zog ihn erneut in die Arme. Die Bewegungen strengten ihn noch sichtlich an und er lehnte schwer gegen meine Brust, aber er sah mich an. Er atmete und er bewegte sich!

Nacheinander kamen nun alle zu ihm, umarmten ihn und weinten noch ein bisschen mehr. Draco war die wachsende Verwirrung anzusehen und als selbst Ron ihn in die Arme schloss, wurde ihm wohl endgültig klar, dass das Geschehen an ihm vorbeilief.

Er räusperte sich und drückte meine Hand so fest er es zustande brachte, bevor er heiser fragte: „Sagt mir mal bitte einer, was eigentlich passiert ist?"

Wir tauschten erschrockene Blicke und uns wurde in diesem Moment erst wirklich bewusst, dass Draco gar keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie lange er bewusstlos war oder wie knapp er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.

„An was kannst du dich denn noch erinnern, Schatz?", fragte Narzissa und strich ihm sehr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Ich spürte, wie Draco sich anspannte, seine Hände fingerten an der Bettdecke herum. „Ich… wollte zu dem Treffen mit… Thatcher im St. Mungo… und dann… war da so viel Nebel und…", er unterbrach sich und zog mit einem keuchenden Atemzug die Luft ein. Ich presste mein Gesicht in sein Haar.

„Ich… irgendetwas hat mich am Bein getroffen… dann war da so fürchterlicher Gestank und dann… sind da nur noch Schmerzen", schloss er sehr leise.

Snape trat hinter Narzissa und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du wurdest angegriffen, Draco. Und… zwei Flüche haben dich in die Brust getroffen." Draco schüttelte sich und wir alle lauschten Snapes ruhiger Stimme, während er versuchte die vergangenen Monate in einem möglichst neutralen Tonfall wiederzugeben. Als ich Snape zuhörte, wie er schilderte, wie lange wir um Draco gefürchtet hatten, die schlaflosen Nächte, die Probleme mit dem Ministerium, die Versuche seiner Assistenzärzte und schließlich unser Plan ihn nach Hause zu holen, wurde mir klar, durch welche Anstrengung wir alle gegangen waren. Draco wurde für einen Moment sehr still, während er versuchte zu begreifen wie lange Zeit er tatsächlich in diesem Krankenhausbett verbracht hatte.

Und als Snape beschrieb, was sie in den Labors alles versucht hatten - das meiste davon hätte ich nicht mal aussprechen können - kamen mir die Worte des Heilers wieder in den Sinn. _`Das ist wirklich eine erstaunliche Arbeit, Mr. Snape.`_

„Was hast du gemacht, Severus?", unterbrach ich seinen Bericht über die langwierigen Versuchsreihen.

„Bitte?", hakte er einen Augenblick verwirrt nach.

„Wenn ich den Heiler richtig verstanden habe, warst du es doch, der es geschafft hat Draco zurückzuholen. Was hast du gemacht?" Ich verflocht meine Finger mit Dracos und genoss es, wenn er sich in meinen Armen bewegte.

„Nun, eigentlich warst du es ja, der mich auf die Idee gebracht hat", bekam ich die verwirrende Antwort.

„Ich? Wohl kaum", stritt ich ab. Blaise ließ sich neben mir auf dem Stuhl nieder und zog Nathalie auf den Schoß. Seine Wangen waren fleckig vom Weinen, doch sein typisches Grinsen war dabei sich zurück an seinen Platz zu stehlen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch bezüglich der Legilimentik?" Snapes dunkle Augen lagen auf mir und strahlten eine Ruhe aus, die ich lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ähm… ja, du hast gesagt, dass es nicht ginge."

Snape grinste, er grinste! Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Draco die Stirn in Falten legte. Endlich bequemte Snape sich zu einer Antwort: „Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Einfach, weil es bis dahin auch noch nie versucht worden ist. Doch die Idee hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich wollte dir nichts sagen, weil ich dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte, du warst doch auch so schon fertig genug."

Draco drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ich lächelte einfach nur stumm auf ihn hinunter, während ich sagte. „Dann war nicht ich es, dem du danken musst, sondern Ron."

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten fragend nach oben, eine so vertraute Geste, dass ich kurz davor war schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen und nur Hermines verwundertes Quietschen hielt mich davon ab. „Du?", fragte sie und starrte Ron an, der in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Stolz ganz rot wurde.

„Uhm… naja, ich hab Harry ja nur gefragt, ob man es nicht mit Legilimentik versuchen könnte um herauszufinden welcher Fluch Draco getroffen hat." Hermine strahlte ihn plötzlich ziemlich stolz an und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Ron begann zu grinsen.

„Ganz so einfach war es schlussendlich dann doch nicht", warf Narzissa ein und legte eine Hand über Snapes, welche noch immer auf ihren Schultern ruhte.

„Nein. Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, ob man Legilimentik auch bei bewusstlosen Patienten angewandt hat… lasst es mich zusammenfassen, ich habe mich mit Hilfe eurer Freunde, durch Berge von Büchern und Pergamenten gewälzt nur um herauszufinden, dass es wohl einen einzigen vergleichbaren Fall im Jahre 1038 gegeben hat. Es stand zwar nicht wortwörtlich bei dem Bericht, dass Legilimentik angewandt wurde, aber die Verfahrensweise ließ es mich vermuten. Allerdings war dazu sehr viel Magie nötig, mehr, als ich alleine aufbringen konnte…"

Erschrockene Schreie rissen mich aus meinen Erinnerungen und ich wandte schnell den Kopf nach der Ursache des plötzlich unter den Gästen ausbrechenden Chaos.

Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass auch die Damen des Hochadels erstaunlich flink auf den Beinen waren, wenn ein ausgewachsener kirgisischer Walddrache Jagd auf ihre Kleidersäume machte. Irgendjemand hatte offenbar Tiffy aus ihrem Tagesexil - in ihrem Falle eines der Gästezimmer des Manors - entlassen und nun erfreute unser Drachensprössling sich seiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit.

„Tiffy! Hierher! Sofort!", rief Draco und wo ich mir den Hals hätte wund schreien können, gehorchte der Drache bei Draco sofort. Mit eingezogenem Schwanz und hängenden Ohren war sie ein Abbild des schlechten Gewissens und ließ sich unter Dracos strengem Blick artig unter der Babywiege nieder. Ich konnte wirklich nur von Glück sagen, dass Charlie mir keinen ausgewachsenen Stachelbuckel untergejubelt hatte. Nein, statt dessen waren wir nun stolze Besitzer eines Walddrachens, der zwar immerhin noch die Größe einer ausgewachsenen Dogge erreichte, aber eben auch so friedfertig war.

Nathan jedenfalls liebte Tiffy abgöttisch, sobald er sie das erste Mal bei Draco im Krankenhaus erblickte und allen Erziehungsmaßnahmen zum Trotz schlief Tiffy seit ihrem Einzug in unser Haus in Nathans Bett. Immerhin verloren Drachen keine Haare wie Hunde oder kotzten mir Haarbüschel auf den Küchenboden. Lediglich Nathans Kuscheltiere hatten das ein oder andere angesengte Ohr.

Der Priester warf einen sichtlich nervösen Blick zu dem Drachen - was ich nicht verstand, Tiffy war nun wirklich fürchterlich niedlich und alles andere als furchteinflößend - was man allerdings gegenüber Draco besser nicht erwähnte.

„Keine Sorge, sie ist gut erzogen", beschwichtigte Draco den Priester, dem schon die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Ja, nun, man musste ihm ja zugestehen, dass das Halten von Drachen doch eher die Ausnahme war und wäre Nathans Magie nicht so außergewöhnlich stark, hätte ich vielleicht auch Angst davor gehabt meinen Sohnmann mit Tiffy allein zu lassen. Allerdings würde ich sie auch vermissen, denn irgendwie war sie zu so etwas wie unserem zweiten Kind geworden.

Der Priester schien nur mäßig beruhigt, fuhr aber dann doch mit seiner Predigt fort.

Erneut schweiften meine Gedanken zu dem Tag zurück, als Draco endlich zu mir zurückgekehrt war. Und als wir Tiffy zum ersten Mal sahen.

Ich war damals ziemlich fassungslos, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Snape und der Großteil unseres Freundeskreises sich die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatte. Dora, Janice und Hermine hatten sich nächtelang in der Hogwartschen Bibliothek verkrochen, wo sie schließlich jenen Präzedenzfall aus dem Anfang des ersten Jahrtausends fanden, während Molly und Arthur Brian sitteten.

Blaise, Theo, Ron und sogar Crabbe und Goyle durchforsteten gemeinsam mit Snape die geheimen Dokumente des Ministeriums auf der Suche nach einem Umkehrzauber, wobei Arthur und Blaise Kopf und Kragen riskierten, denn selbstverständlich waren die Katakomben des Ministeriums eigentlich nicht für den Besucherverkehr zugänglich.

Ich hatte mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit zugehört, wie Hermine Snapes Bericht unterbrach um weiter zu erzählen. Dass sie, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass es wohl durchaus möglich sei, Legilimentik auch bei einem bewusstlosen Zauberer durchzuführen, sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, wie man genügend Magie zusammenbringen konnte um diese Zauber auch wirksam werden zu lassen.

Snape hatte schließlich Fidelius Flitwick kontaktiert und es stellte sich heraus, dass unser ehemaliger Professor durchaus Erfahrung im Zusammenführen von verschiedenen magischen Strömen aufwies. Keiner von uns - selbst Snape nicht - wusste, dass Flitwicks Vorfahren eine maßgebliche Rolle in den Zwergenkriegen gespielt hatte und eben jener Energiezusammenführung der Grund dafür war, dass man die Riesen hatte besiegen können.

Flitwick erklärte sich nach längeren Überredungskünsten schließlich bereit Snape den komplizierten Zauber beizubringen und was sollte ich sagen, unsere Freunde zögerten keinen Moment, als es darum ging, wer sich quasi als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung stellte. Während ich nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkte, was um mich herum geschah, trafen sie sich immer wieder in Malfoy Manor und übten den Zauber, der ihre Magieströme zu einem Einzigen verbinden würde.

Und dann, an dem Tag der Anhörung, den ich mit Fred im Ministerium verbrachte, trafen sie sich alle im Hospital und praktizierten ein Stück der kompliziertesten Magie, die die Geschichtsbücher aufzuweisen hatte. Als ich mit Fred nach der Anhörung zurückkam, war Flitwick gerade gegangen und sie waren nicht einmal fünf Minuten vor meiner Ankunft fertig geworden. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass Snape merkwürdig blass und müde gewirkt hatte. Heute wusste ich, dass es nicht auf die Nächte mit den Zwillingen zurückzuführen war.

Hermine gab das Wort zurück an Snape, der mir versuchte zu erklären, was er während des Legilimentik-Zaubers in Dracos Erinnerungen gefunden hatte. Draco erinnerte sich an den Geruch, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam und Snape nickte. Das war der Sud des lebenden Todes… jener Trank, der die Leichen einfacher Menschen zu unsterblichen Inferi verwandelte. Seinen charakteristischen Geruch, oder vielmehr Gestank, den Snape sofort erkannt hatte, verdankte der Sud einem seiner Bestandteile, der Schleimdrüse eines knallrümpfigen Kröters.

Offenbar wollte Falten, dass Draco länger litt als nur ein einziges Menschenleben lang. Draco erzählte mit leiser Stimme, dass er Snape ein einziges Mal gebeten hatte ihm den Trank zu zeigen, einfach, weil er so fasziniert von dessen Herstellung war. Einige Minuten lang tauschten Snape und Draco sich über die Herstellungsweise aus und ich verstand rein gar nichts.

Irgendwann fuhr Snape dann fort und seine nächsten Worte an Draco schockierten mich bis ins Mark. „Hättest du den Heiltrank für die Inferi nicht gefunden, hätte ich dir nicht helfen können."

Es war wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass Draco nur Monate zuvor den Trank perfektionierte, der ihm schlussendlich selbst das Leben retten würde. Mein Griff um seine Schultern wurde noch ein wenig fester und ich hörte ihn deutlich schlucken.

„Aber das war noch nicht alles", setzte Hermine wieder ein und versuchte zu erklären, dass Falten eben den Sud des lebenden Todes mit zwei Zaubern verknüpft hatte. Zum Einen, einem abgewandelten Schocker, der den Gegenüber zwar außer Gefecht setzt, ihn aber bei Bewusstsein hält und zum Anderen - und hier erkannte ich, welch kranker Geist tatsächlich in der ungepflegten Hülle von Craig Falten wohnte - den Cruciatus. Falten wollte also, dass Draco bis in alle Ewigkeit bei vollem Bewusstsein die Qualen des Cruciatus hätte standhalten müssen. Ich schüttelte mich vor Entsetzen, als ich die ganze Tragweite dieses unmenschlichen Planes begriff. Und die blassen Gesichter unserer Freunde sagten mir, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

„Und weil wir Harry nicht zumuten konnten seine Magie einzusetzen haben wir alle unsere Magie verbunden… und so konnte Severus dann tatsächlich in deinen Geist vordringen…", beendete Hermine den Bericht.

„Wieso konntet ihr mir das nicht zumuten? Ich hätte euch doch helfen können und…"

„Harry!", unterbrach Theo mich. „Hast du dich in letzter Zeit eigentlich mal angeschaut? Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen und siehst aus, als hättest du das letzte halbe Jahr keine Stunde geschlafen. Seine Magie mit einem anderen Zauberer zu verbinden ist gefährlich und… wir dachten nicht, dass du es verkraftet hättest, wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte…"

„Deswegen haben wir lieber gar nichts gesagt", fügte Crabbe an und für einen Augenblick senkte sich Stille über das Zimmer. Draco warf mir einen langen Blick zu und trotz seiner Schwäche konnte ich die Sorge darin erkennen. „Danke", sagte Draco irgendwann in die aufkommende Stille und alle Blicke wandte sich ihm zu. „Danke, dass ihr nicht zugelassen habt, dass dieser dämliche Gryffindor hier Kopf und Kragen für mich riskiert."

Die Stärkungstränke schienen ihre volle Wirkung zu entfalten, denn obwohl Dracos Stimme noch eher ein Krächzen war, klang die gewohnte Bissigkeit schon wieder durch.

„Och, das hat er, Draco, keine Sorge. Er hat `nen Energiezauber benutzt um dich zu finden und dabei deine Arbeitsstelle in Schutt und Asche gelegt, außerdem hat er ein Drachenei eingeschmuggelt und von den Beleidigungen gegen störrische Beamte will ich mal gar nicht erst anfangen", sagte Blaise und schmunzelte über Dracos entgleiste Gesichtszüge.

„Wo ist eigentlich das Drachenei?", fragte Ron interessiert. Die beiden Lernhexen fielen mir wieder ein.

„Ja, ich hab gehört, wie zwei Hexen gesagt haben, das Ei sei verschwunden und da dachte ich… ich dachte…", ich musste mich unterbrechen, weil mir erneut die Tränen in den Augen standen und meine Stimme mir versagte.

„Oh, Merlin, Harry!", flüsterte Narzissa und griff nach meiner Hand, zweifellos weil sie begriff, was mich im Flur so gelähmt hatte, dass ich ihre erleichternden Worte gar nicht verstand.

„Uhm, Drache?", sagte Ron und kratzte sich den Hinterkopf.

Ein gedämpftes Fiepen ließ uns alle aufhorchen.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht", sagte Snape und sah sich suchend nach dem Geräusch um.

„Ruf du mal, Draco, immerhin hast du den Drachen ausgebrütet", flachste Blaise und lachte über Dracos entgleiste Gesichtszüge.

„Ich habe bitte was?"

„Nicht fragen, rufen!", neckte Nathalie und baumelte mit den Beinen. Nicht nur von mir schien die Anspannung der letzten Monate wie abgefallen zu sein. Ich schaute in die Gesichter unserer Freunde und konnte in jedem Einzelnen die gleiche Sorge und unendliche Erleichterung lesen, wie ich sie selbst empfand. Sicherlich waren wir noch sehr weit von einem normalen Leben entfernt, doch in diesem Moment kamen mir alle so normal, so alltäglich vor, dass ich mich einfach nur fallen lassen wollte.

„Oh man, wie lange war ich wirklich bewusstlos? Länger als drei Tage kann es nicht gewesen sein, ihr seid genauso kindisch wie immer!"

Wir lachten vielleicht ein wenig zu laut über Dracos Worte, ein Umstand der die Erleichterung widerspiegelte, welche uns alle in einen Zustand zwischen Euphorie und Hysterie versetzte. Wahrscheinlich konnten wir aber einfach noch nicht glauben, dass die Zeit der Angst wahrhaftig vorbei sein sollte.

„Rufen!"

„Ok… also… hm… Drache???"

Das Fiepen wurde lauter und plötzlich begann sich Dracos Bettdecke zu bewegen. Ein bisschen nur, ganz unten am Fußende, wo die Decke sich zusammengerollt hatte.

„Hast du Charlie mal gefragt was es für eine Rasse ist?", fragte Ron und starrte angestrengt auf Dracos Bettdecke.

„Nein, bin noch nicht dazu gekommen…", antwortete ich völlig perplex.

„Klasse, hoffentlich ist es kein ungarischer Hornschwanz… oder ein…", Ron unterbrach sich, als die Bettdecke nun merklich begann sich zu heben, dann erzitterte sie und der mit Abstand niedlichste Drachenkopf aller Zeiten lugte mit großen Augen und aufgeblähten Nüstern unter der Decke hervor.

Hermine und Nathalie seufzten verzückt und ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten es ihnen gleichzutun. Der Babydrache blickte sich blinzelnd um und wirkte irgendwie eingeschüchtert, denn seine Ohren sanken zu einem Abbild personifizierter Ängstlichkeit herab. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Draco und das erfreute Fiepen erklang wieder. Eilig versuchte er sich mit tapsigen Bewegungen aus dem Laken zu befreien.

„Tja, Draco, das hieß wohl „Mama!"" Wir brachen in befreites Lachen aus, als Draco einen Flunsch zog.

Das Drachenbaby hatte es endlich aus der Decke geschafft und tapste nun ziemlich schwankend auf Draco zu. Zum ersten Mal konnten wir es richtig sehen. Es war noch nicht besonders groß - sehr zu meiner Erleichterung - hatte es in etwa die Größe einer Hand. Der kleine Körper war von einem ebenso hellen Lindgrün wie die Schale des Eis gewesen war und nun ja, der Stachelkamm auf dem Rücken sah eher nach flauschigen Federn aus und war… lila.

„Ist der niedlich!", sagte Narzissa erfreut und streckte einen Finger aus um das Drachenbaby vorsichtig am Rücken zu streicheln.

„Drachen sind nicht niedlich", informierte Draco sie. Seine Worte klangen merkwürdig vertraut, auch wenn seine Stimme noch immer rau war. Narzissa und ich schauten uns an und lachten nur noch lauter.

Der Babydrache fiepte und versuchte Narzissas Hand zu entkommen. Draco streckte nun seinerseits die Hand nach ihr aus und das Drachenbaby hopste - mit den kleinen Flügelchen unbeholfen flatternd - in seine Handfläche. Dracos Hand begann zu zittern, so sehr strengte ihn diese einfache Bewegung noch an und schließlich ließ er die Hand samt Drachen auf die Bettdecke sinken. Sofort rollte der kleine Drache sich zusammen und begann wild zu schnurren.

„Der ist irgendwie… tuffig", sagte Blaise mit einem wirklich dreckigen Grinsen. Eine letzte Träne sickerte über seine Wange und ich beobachtete lächelnd, wie Nathalie sie ihm sanft fortstrich.

„Was erwartest du? Mein Bruder ist schwul!", konstatierte Ron trocken und fing sich einen versuchsweise bösen Blick von mir ein.

„Ist das ein Mädchen?", fragte Nathalie interessiert.

„Jetzt mach mir keine Angst! Das muss ein Mädchen sein, männliche Drachen sind nicht so… so fluffig!", antwortete Blaise.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Blaise recht mit seiner Vermutung, denn auch Charlie war überrascht darüber wie hübsch unser Drachenbaby war. Nathan war es, der Tiffy ihren Namen verpasste, als er zwei Tage später mit mir Draco besuchte. Er küsste Draco und plapperte ganz aufgeregt davon, dass er die Eisenbahn jetzt ganz allein zusammenbauen konnte, als Tiffy ihren Kopf unter Dracos Kopfkissen herausstreckte um zu sehen, wer sie da in ihrem Mittagsschlaf störte.

Nathan stockte mitten in der Erzählung und starrte den Babydrachen an. Ebenso wie der Babydrache Nathan mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Tiffy", sagte Nathan schlicht und Tiffy fiepste und ließ sich streicheln. Wir bekamen nie heraus, wie Nathan auf den Namen kam, doch da Tiffy mit der Namenswahl zufrieden schien, behielten wir es bei… auch wenn… Blaise und Ron uns lange, lange, sehr lange damit aufzogen, dass dieser Name wirklich SCHWUL klang.

Ich grinste bei dieser Erinnerung und bemerkte erst als Blaise mich zum wiederholten Male in die Rippen stieß, dass Draco mich ansah. Der Priester rezitierte gerade Stationen von Snapes und Narzissas Kennenlernen bis zum heutigen Tag und es war etwas langatmig.

Draco grinste und ich kam in den Genuss seine Grübchen mal wieder ungestört anhimmeln zu können. Ich hatte ihn schon vor unserer schweren Zeit attraktiv gefunden, doch seitdem Snape ihn dem Tod von der Schippe geschubst hatte, war es mit meiner Schwärmerei für ihn echt schlimm geworden.

Es hatte Monate nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus gedauert, bis er zum ersten Mal wieder Quidditch spielen konnte und dabei starb ich tausend Tode, sobald er auch nur ein wenig auf dem Besen verrutschte. Draco allerdings war nach dem ersten Quidditchflug übrigens der Meinung, dass er endlich wieder richtig loslegen konnte. Obwohl ich anfangs wenig begeistert davon war, dass er seine alten Rugby-Gewohnheiten wieder aufnahm, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es eine Augenweide war ihm zuzuschauen. Es wunderte mich manchmal, wie hart er mit seinen Gegnern umging und nicht selten kam er mit etlichen blauen Flecken vom Spiel zurück. Mit blauen Flecken und strahlenden Augen, wenn er sich richtig ausgepowert hatte. Einzig beim Thema Tiefseetauchen ließ ich mich nicht erweichen. Die Vorstellung, dass Draco unter Wasser einen Schwächeanfall oder noch nicht erkannte Nebenwirkungen des Fluches erleiden würde, machte mich fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge.

Insgesamt erholte Draco sich zum Erstaunen aller wirklich schnell und fast vollständig. Er musste noch immer zu regelmäßigen Untersuchungen ins Hospital, doch mittlerweile hatte unser Leben fast seinen alten Rhythmus wieder.

Jedenfalls was Draco und Nathan anging. Nathan ging nun schon seit einigen Monaten auf Snapes Empfehlung hin zweimal in der Woche nach Hogwarts zum Unterricht bei Minerva McGonagall. Unsere alte Professorin ist, wie ich wohl zugeben darf, fast aus ihren Pantoffeln gekippt, als Draco und ich als Nathans Erziehungsberechtigte aufgetauchten um die letzten Einzelheiten für den Frühunterricht zu klären. Sie konnte sich lange Zeit gar nicht darüber fassen, wie der Kreis der Geschichte sich immer wieder schloss.

Draco hatte nach einem halben Jahr wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Zuerst nur stundenweise, da das lange Stehen im Labor ihm noch zu schaffen machte. Dora war überglücklich ihn endlich wiederzuhaben und nicht länger mit den ‚amerikanischen Weicheiern' allein arbeiten zu müssen. Und wieder war ich es, der sich mehr Sorgen machte als alle anderen, wenn Draco nach nur wenigen Stunden so erschöpft wiederkam, dass er es kaum bis ins Bett schaffte, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Es dauerte Tage, bis ich mir endlich eingestand, dass Draco die Arbeit gut tat. Er war gut gelaunt und ironischerweise immer derjenige, der mich aufbaute, obwohl es doch wohl eigentlich anders herum hätte sein sollen.

„Warum bittest du ihn nicht dich zu heiraten, Harry? Diese Anschmachterei ist langsam wirklich peinlich", flüsterte Blaise mir ins Ohr und ich hatte den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Lass den Blödsinn, nur weil ihr alle der Hochzeitswelle verfallen seid, müssen die Beiden es euch ja nicht nachmachen", warf Ron leise ein.

Draco bekam uns Flüstern mit und bedachte uns mit einem empörten Blick. Artig verstummten wir und schauten zu, wie der Priester - Merlin sei Dank - endlich zu dem spannenden Kapitel des Ringtausches kam.

Narzissa hauchte ein tränenersticktes „Ja, ich will!" und als Snape sich räuspern musste, bevor er seine Zustimmung herausbrachte, wurde das Schluchzen hinter uns lauter. Sie tauschten die Ringe und - ich war mir sicher, dass der Großteil des anwesenden Hochadels vor Schreck erstarrte - küssten sie sich lang und sehr liebevoll.

Draco strahlte und begann zu applaudieren und während das Gros von Narzissas weiter Verwandtschaft sich zurückhielt, brachen wir in lautes Jubeln aus und klatschten was das Zeug hielt. Fred ließ zwei Dutzend Sektkorken zeitgleich knallen und George zauberte ein Herz aus rotem Flitter an den Himmel.

In der allgemeinen Aufregung begann Tiffy zu Jaulen, ein Geräusch, welches nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft für menschliche Ohren war. Narzissa musste lachen und unterbrach den Kuss, und auch Snape grinste.

„Auf zur Party!", brüllte Fred aus voller Kehle und das Gelächter wurde noch lauter.

Von einem anständigen Hochzeitszug zurück zur Terrasse konnte keine Rede mehr sein und daran war das Brautpaar nicht unschuldig. Snape schnappte sich Narzissa auf den Arm, wirbelte sie übermütig herum und Narzissa schmiss den Brautstrauß über seine Schulter, direkt in die Arme einer altjüngferlichen Tante, die vor Scham unübersehbar am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

„Ich sag's nicht gern, aber ihr Gryffindors färbt echt ab", erklang Dracos Stimme an meiner Seite, bevor er mir einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Na und, dann kommt endlich mal etwas Leben in diesen alten Kasten", antwortete Blaise und tat es Snape gleich, warf sich seine kreischende Frau in bester Neandertalermanier über die Schulter und verlangte lautstark nach irgendetwas Alkoholischem.

Tiny ließ die Zwillinge vor sich herschweben, Tiffy entwischte Dracos kritischem Blick in einem unbedachten Moment und machte sich daran Brian und Nathan durch die Tischbeine zu jagen.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Zabini!", sagte Ron und bevor Hermine es sich versah, schmiss ihr Gatte sie ebenfalls unelegant über die Schulter und schritt von dannen.

Plötzlich wurde ich mir Dracos sehr dreckigem Grinsen bewusst.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Malfoy!", sagte ich warnend.

„Sonst was?", fragte Draco scheinheilig und zog mich enger an sich.

„Sonst schläfst du den nächsten Monat in der Gartenlaube! Und zwar allein!"

Draco lachte mich aus. „Deine Drohungen waren auch schon mal bissiger, Potter! Ehrlich, du bist total verweichlicht."

Ich seufzte. „Ja, und wer ist daran schuld, hmmm?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ron und Hermine?" Draco zog mich in Richtung Büffet und strauchelte im nächsten Augenblick.

Erschrocken griff ich fester zu um ihn aufrecht zu halten. „Draco? Was ist?"

Glücklicherweise fing er sich schnell wieder. „Nichts, schon gut, es war nur eine Unebenheit im Gras."

Zweifelnd schaute ich ihn an und mein Schrecken war mir offenbar sehr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco blieb stehen und sein Blick wurde liebevoll, bevor er mir beide Arme um den Nacken schlang und mich an sich zog. „Wirklich, Harry. Ich bin nur gestolpert, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Ich ließ mich küssen, bevor wir uns erneut in Richtung Büffet aufmachten, doch obwohl ich es zu verhindern suchte, blieb das nervöse Kribbeln in meinen Nerven und die kleinen Härchen in meinem Nacken richteten sich auf. Dracos letzter Schwächeanfall war schon lange her und der Nächste damit schon fast überfällig, auch wenn ich es nicht beschreien wollte.

Zwar arbeitete Draco mittlerweile wieder geregelt - und machte für meinen Geschmack viel zu viele Überstunden - und wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis seine nächste große Entdeckung in den Fachkreisen für Furore sorgte, Draco war nach seiner Aussage gerade dabei die letzten unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen zu eliminieren.

Dennoch hatte sich nach den ersten Monaten herauskristallisiert, dass Faltens Flüche nicht vollständig hatten neutralisiert werden können.

Es waren zwar nur wenige Tage im Monat, an welchen die unerwünschten Fluchfolgen Draco außer Gefecht setzten, doch dafür waren sie umso schmerzlicher.

Nie werde ich den Schrecken vergessen, als ich Draco mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden liegend in der Küche fand. In den ersten Sekunden war ich wie paralysiert und ich schwöre, mein Herz setzte für drei volle Schläge aus, bevor ich mich endlich regen konnte. Ich rannte zu ihm, doch selbst mit meiner Unterstützung schaffte er es nicht sich aufzurichten. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn vor mir herschweben zu lassen und ihn auf die Couch zu verfrachten. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er tatsächlich heftige Schmerzen haben musste, denn widersprach nicht, während ich einen Heiler in St. Mungo informierte.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor die Heiler aus dem Kamin traten und Draco nach den ersten Untersuchungen sofort wieder mit ins Hospital nahmen. Ich war völlig außer mir, als ich Narzissa Bescheid gab, damit Tiny sich um Nathan kümmerte und der Moment, als ich schon wieder im Foyer von St. Mungo stand um Draco zu besuchen, war einer der Schlimmsten in meinem Leben. Eine namenlose Angst, dass nun alles wieder von vorn beginnen würde, erfasste mich und ich zitterte von den Haarspitzen bis in den kleinen Zeh, als man mich endlich ins Untersuchungszimmer ließ. Draco lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und sein Blick wirkte stumpf und unfokussiert. Mir wurde so unsagbar schlecht, dass ich all meine Willenskraft brauchte um mich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben.

Samuel, der Heiler mit den unordentlichen sandfarbenen Haaren, der Draco vom ersten Augenblick an behandelt hatte, sah mir sofort an, mit welchen Dämonen ich rang. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort über Dracos Zustand verlor, verlangte er nach einem Beruhigungstrank für mich, welchen er mir eigenhändig einflößte. Erst dann sagte er mir, dass Draco bei Bewusstsein und auch ansprechbar sei und die Schläfrigkeit stamme nur von dem starken Schmerztrank, welchen sie ihm hatten geben müssen.

Man ließ mich zu ihm und als Draco den Druck meiner Hand erwiderte, war ich nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen.

Zwei Wochen später hatten wir Gewissheit darüber, dass Faltens Flüche doch Spätschäden hatten, auch wenn diese glücklicherweise zeitlich begrenzt waren. Der Schwächeanfall dauerte nur wenige Stunden und die Schmerzen konnten die Heiler Draco mit ihren Tränken nehmen. Doch der Schrecken und die Gewissheit darüber, wie zerbrechlich unser Glück war, blieb.

Die Tage nun, an denen die Flüche Dracos Beine so schwach machten, dass er sich nicht aufrecht halten konnte und Schmerzen ihn dazu zwangen den Tag im Bett oder auf der Couch zu verbringen, waren zuerst ein Stadium entsetzlichen Schwankens zwischen Angst und Hoffnung und für mich nur mit Hilfe von unseren Freunden zu ertragen.

Wieder einmal war es Nathan, der mir mit seiner kindlichen Naivität den Tag erleichterte. Draco lag - von Tiffy bewacht, die ihn an solchen Tagen keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ - durch die Schmerztränke ziemlich ermattet auf dem Sofa und zappte sich durch die Zauber-Vision-Kanäle, als Nathan verkündete, er sei nun auch krank. Mein Söhnchen krabbelte also zu Draco und Tiffy auf die Couch, acciote einen Haufen Kissen, Kuscheltiere und Decken aus unseren Schlafzimmern herbei und begann ein dekadentes Kissenlager aufzustapeln. Interessanterweise schien Draco wirklich froh über die Ablenkung und als Nathan lautstark verkündete, ich sollte ihnen beiden die Trost-Medizin bringen, damit sie morgen wieder gesund seien und konnten wir gar nicht mehr anders als Nathans freches Lachen zu erwidern.

Gehorsam machte ich also ein Tablett mit Eiskrem, Früchtetee und Schokoladenzwieback bereit, womit ich Nathan schon über so manches Wehwechen hatte trösten können, streifte meine Schuhe ab und kletterte zu meinen beiden Männern und dem Drachen in die Kissenwiese.

Seit diesem Tag verbrachten wir Dracos ‚schwache' Tage zu Viert auf dem Sofa. Lassen Feuerkäfer über unseren Köpfen erscheinen, gucken viel zu viel fern, schlagen uns die Bäuche voll, überfüttern Tiffy und genießen einfach die Nähe unserer kleinen Familie. Und - die Heiler wollten es uns nicht wirklich glauben - es schien, als wäre das genau die richtige Therapie für Draco, denn die Dauer seiner Schwächeanfälle war seitdem merklich zurückgegangen.

„Hmmm, diese Krabbencocktails sind absolut göttlich", schwärmte Nathalie und unterbrach meine melancholischen Gedanken. Unübersehbar hungrig lugte sie auf Blaises Schälchen.

„He, ich denke, du magst keine Meeresbewohner!", protestierte er erstaunt und ich hätte schwören können, dass Hermines Grinsen nicht allein auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass Blaise gerade ein ziemlich dümmliches Gesicht machte.

„Hey, Draco, die Band fragt, wo ihr die Tanzfläche hinhaben wollt!", rief Janice von der Terrasse her und unterbrach meinen Gedankengang.

„Soviel also zum Essen", antwortete Draco und drückte mir einen bedauernden Kuss auf die Schläfen, bevor er lauter rief: „Ich komme!" und über den Rasen zu Janice eilte.

„Hier, essen Sie, Sie sehen blass aus, Junge", sagte Dora und drückte mir ebenfalls einen Krabbencocktail in die Hand. Ergeben nahm ich ihn an, wohl wissend, dass Widerspruch bei Dracos Secretärin vergebliche Liebesmüh war. Abgesehen davon, waren die Krabben wirklich lecker, wie ich nach den ersten Bissen erfreut feststellte.

„Man, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich auf Snapes Hochzeit bin", sagte Ron und grinste mich über seinen Orchideensekt hinweg an.

„Frag mich mal", erwiderte ich lachend und reichte Nathalie den Rest meines Krabbencocktails, welchen sie dankend annahm.

Es wurde eine wunderschöne Feier. Selbstverständlich ließ es sich Narzissas adelige Verwandtschaft nicht nehmen die ein oder andere fürchterlich langweilige Rede zu schwingen, aber dank Fred und George wurde die Stimmung mit voranschreitender Tageszeit immer lockerer.

Eine weitere Veränderung, die die lange Zeit der Ungewissheit um Dracos Zustand mit sich brachte, war wohl in Severus Snape vorgegangen und er schaffte es an diesem Abend nicht zum letzten Mal mich zu erstaunen, indem er zum Abendessen eine Dankesrede hielt, die sehr bewegend und zeitgleich so amüsant war, dass uns bald die Bäuche wehtaten vor Lachen.

Draco und ich bekamen unser Fett weg, indem Snape die Anwesenden darüber informierte, dass wir ihn in Hogwarts mit unseren ewigen Streitereien in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten und er dachte, dass er nun, da wir endlich als Paar zusammengefunden hatten, endlich etwas Ruhe vor uns hätte. Leider würden wir seine Nerven seither mit unserer ständigen Knutscherei belästigen und der Name unseres Hausdrachens hätte der ganzen demütigenden Angelegenheit die Krone aufgesetzt. Jegliche Versuche seinerseits den lang erarbeiteten Schein des anständigen, hochgeschlossenen Zaubertränkelehrers hätten wir zunichte gemacht, denn wer könnte ihn noch ernst nehmen wenn sein Stiefsohn mit Harry Potter knutschte, während er nach einem Drachen namens Tiffy brüllen musste. Narzissa wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich am nächsten Tag Muskelkater im Bauch haben würde.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, drehte die Band richtig auf, der Orchideensekt tat auch bei dem schüchternsten Gast seine Wirkung und die Braut hexte sich kurzerhand ihr Brautkleid auf Knielänge, damit sie mit jugendlichem Elan über die Tanzfläche fegen konnte. Blaise war nach einer Stunde mit Nathalie auf der Tanzfläche fix und fertig und winselte um Gnade, so dass - Draco war fassungslos - Theo bereitwillig einsprang. Crabbe und Goyle wirbelten zwei angeheiratete Cousinen von Narzissa so gekonnt über die Tanzfläche, dass ich mir bei meinen Tanzversuchen vorkam wie ein Troll beim Spitzentanz. Draco gab mir in seiner üblichen netten Art zu verstehen, dass ich wohl auch so aussah, denn während ich mit Hermine tanzte, schob er sich mit Dora am Arm an meine Seite und meinte frech, dass ich vor der nächsten Hochzeit gefälligst Tanzunterricht nehmen sollte, ich wäre eine Blamage für seinen guten Ruf. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und Hermine stellte ihm im nächsten Augenblick ein Bein, so dass er ähnlich unbeholfen stolperte wie ich. Dora stimmte in unser fröhliches Lachen ein, als Draco rot wurde.

Tiny steckte Julien und Hayden irgendwann ins Bett und selbst Tiffy gab sich - nachdem sie sich von der halben Gästeschaft hatte durchfüttern lassen - einem Verdauungsschläfchen unter dem Büffettisch hin.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht wurden die Töne dann langsam leiser. Brian und Nathan waren mitten in einer Partie Räuber und Zauberer mit den vielen anderen Kindern auf dem Rasen eingeschlafen und Tiny machte sich daran die Jungs in ihre Betten zu verfrachten.

Ich tanzte mit Narzissa einen langsamen Schieber und im Gegensatz zu Draco erinnerte sie sich an ihre gute Erziehung. Anstatt sich also darüber zu beschweren, dass ich ihr das ein oder andere Mal auf die Zehen stieg, gab sie mir leise flüsternd meinen ersten Tanzunterricht, nachdem Prof. McGonagall Jahre zuvor gescheitert war.

Die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten sich erst nach zwei Uhr morgens, was dafür sprach, dass nicht nur ich diese Feier als wirklich angenehm empfunden hatte.

Ich sah mich nach Draco um und fand ihn mit Theo und Ron in ein Gespräch vertieft auf der Terrasse sitzen. Ich ließ mir von einer der Serviceelfen ein Tablett mit Butterbier bringen, grinste Hermine an, die mit George und Dora in eine Unterhaltung vertieft auf der Terrasse stand und gesellte mich zu Draco. Ganz selbstverständlich und wahrscheinlich war er sich nicht einmal darüber bewusst, legte sich Dracos Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel, sobald ich meinen Stuhl neben seinen gerückt hatte. Ich versteckte mein glückliches Grinsen hinter dem Hals der Butterbierflasche und trank einen langen Zug.

Irgendwann erweiterten Blaise und Fred unsere Männerrunde und genau wie Narzissa und Severus, die unübersehbar zufrieden einen langsamen Walzer über die Tanzfläche schoben, genoss ich einfach nur den Moment der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit. Ich war mit meinen Freunden zusammen, mein Sohn schlief gesund und zufrieden einen Stock höher und ich brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken um Draco berühren zu können. Es war ein Moment der vollkommenen Erfüllung, der einem nur ein- oder zweimal im Leben begegnete und ich war mir dankenswerterweise sehr bewusst darüber.

Als Draco mich um kurz vor vier schließlich um die Taille fasste und seiner Mutter ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, bevor wir disapparierten, war die Feier noch immer nicht zu Ende.

Wir kamen in unserem dunklen Wohnzimmer an und Draco schien den Umstand, dass Nathan nicht im Haus war gnadenlos ausnutzen zu wollen, denn bevor ich ein zweites Mal blinzeln konnte, küsste er mich leidenschaftlich und dirigierte mich zur Couch.

„Mmhhh… kannst du nicht warten, bis wir im Schlafzimmer sind?", nuschelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

„Nein", informierte er mich kurz angebunden und nur einen Wimpernschlag später erschauerte ich unter der plötzlichen Kühle. Draco besaß tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit uns einfach die Klamotten vom Leib zu hexen.

Das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut, als er sich näher in meine Arme drängte, brachte mich zu der spontanen Entscheidung, diese Unverschämtheit vorübergehend zu ignorieren. Zumal Draco dazu überging mir neckend in die Lippen zu beißen und ich so oder so keinen Ton mehr herausbekommen hätte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später lag ich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und lauschte seinem sich nur langsam beruhigenden Herzschlag. Er spielte träge mit einer Strähne meines Haares und räkelte sich unter mir. Eine Gänsehaut kroch meinen Rücken hinauf.

„Ist dir kalt?", flüsterte er in meine Haare.

„Nein…", antwortete ich gegen die warme Haut seiner Brust, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Mir war kalt, andererseits wollte ich nicht, dass er sich mir entzog und so begnügte ich mich damit, mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn zu drängen.

„Lügner", murmelte er nach einigen Minuten. „Dein Rücken ist eiskalt."

„Mhm", machte ich ohne wirkliches Interesse.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

„Mhm."

„Harry? Stehst du jetzt freiwillig auf oder muss ich Gewalt anwenden?"

„Mhm… wie sähe das aus?"

„Steh schon auf, du perverser Gryffindor!"

Ich murrte wieder, doch Draco ließ sich nicht erweichen und so gab ich mich gezwungenermaßen geschlagen und krabbelte von ihm herunter. Nun war mir wirklich kalt.

Draco küsste mich und wollte mich nach oben ziehen. Ich entzog ihm die Hände. „Ich brauch was zu trinken", sagte ich und deutete ihm schon nach oben zu gehen. Draco gähnte und nickte und küsste mich noch einmal, bevor ich in den Genuss kam ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er splitterfasernackt die Treppe ins Oberschoss hinaufstieg.

Auch ich spürte, wie die Müdigkeit ihre langen Finger nach mir ausstreckte und gähnte herzhaft. Meine nackten Füße machten leise tapsende Geräusche, als ich in die Küche ging. Ein wenig unentschlossen betrachtete ich die Flasche mit Kürbissaft, bevor ich mich für Milch entschied und den Kühlschrank öffnete. Ich acciote mir ein Glas, gähnte erneut und goss mir die kalte Milch ein.

Den ersten Schluck trank ich noch in der Küche, den Blick in die samtene Dunkelheit hinter dem Küchenfenster gerichtet. Vereinzelte Sterne schimmerten wie silberne Funken am Nachthimmel. Einem plötzlichen Impuls nachgebend nahm ich meine Milch und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ich öffnete die Terrassentür und trat hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Ein sanfter Wind ließ mich schauern, doch die friedliche Stille der Nacht hieß mich willkommen.

Zwei weitere Schlucke Milch verbrachte ich einfach nur damit, die wogenden Baumwipfel zu beobachten und die frische Luft einzuatmen, welche den unverwechselbaren Geruch der Nacht mit sich brachte.

Für einen Moment flutete Licht aus dem Obergeschoss den Rasen vor der Terrasse und ließ den Rest des Grundstückes in verschwommenes Grau verschwinden. Dracos Schatten zeichnete sich gegen den Lichtkegel ab und ließ mich lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er jetzt gerade in unser gemeinsames Bett kroch. Er löschte das Licht und ich tauchte erneut in die friedliche Dunkelheit ein.

Ich nahm es Draco nicht übel, dass er nicht darauf wartete, dass ich ebenfalls ins Bett kam. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf, die Überstunden hatten in letzter Zeit wirklich wieder Überhand genommen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm arbeitete ich noch immer nicht. Das Ministerium hatte mich auf meinen eigenen Wunsch mittlerweile unbefristet beurlaubt, doch wie es aussah, würde ich vielleicht nie mehr ins Ministerium zurückkehren. Es lag nicht unbedingt daran, dass ich einigen Ministeriumsbeamten - allen voran Evangeline Ashcott - gern persönlich an die Gurgel gegangen wäre. Nein, es war… nun, Draco hatte sich wieder erholt.

Ich nicht.

Es schien, als sei etwas in mir zerbrochen, was ich nicht mehr zusammenfügen konnte. Selbst jetzt, da Draco wieder an meiner Seite war, konnte ich die Angst nie ganz abschütteln, dass dies alles nur ein Traum sei, aus dem ich irgendwann erwachen würde, nur um festzustellen, dass Draco nicht mehr da war. Und obwohl ich die Angst immer mehr verbergen konnte, gab es Tage, an denen die Panik mich von dem Moment im Griff hatte, wenn ich die Augen aufschlug.

Es war so schlimm, dass ich sogar schon Melinda um Rat gefragt hatte und sehr zu meiner Überraschung kam sie mir nicht mit irgendwelchen medizinisch-psychologischen Floskeln, sondern schloss mich einfach in die Arme und sagte, ich solle mir Zeit geben meine Ängste von Draco vertreiben zu lassen. Und - obwohl Draco nie etwas in dieser Richtung gesagt hatte - nahm ich an, dass Melinda auch mit ihm gesprochen hatte, denn an den Tagen, an denen meine Ängste mich wieder überfielen, kam immer - ganz zufällig - mindestens einer unserer Freunde zu Besuch sobald Draco zur Arbeit verschwunden war und lenkte mich von meinen Sorgen ab.

Manchmal schämte ich mich selbst für diese Schwäche und verstand es schon gar nicht. Warum ließ mich diese Angst nicht los, jetzt, da alles wieder gut war? Draco war an meiner Seite, Nathan entwickelte sich hervorragend und wird mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit einer der stärksten Zauberer seiner Zeit werden und unsere chaotische Tiffy machte unsere kleine Familie erst perfekt. Normalerweise war ich ja auch glücklich.

Es machte mir nichts aus, die Tage zuhause zu verbringen und mich von Draco aushalten zu lassen. Denn das tat er, obwohl ich mehr als genug Ersparnisse hatte, ließ er es einfach nicht zu, dass ich auch nur einen Sickel davon ausgab. Irgendwann sagte er einmal grinsend, dass es ihm gefalle allein für seine Familie zu sorgen… und ich mich in der Rolle als sein Weiblein ganz gut machen würde. Diese Demütigung hatte ich ihm mit einem unverhofften Besuch von Seidenschnabel heimgezahlt und so musste ich - als sein Weiblein - meinen zitternden Prinzen aus den Fängen des bösen, bösen Hippogreifs retten.

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen als ich an diese Szene zurückdachte. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte nicht einmal Nathan Angst vor Seidenschnabel. Obwohl… ich Draco zugute halten musste, dass Seidenschnabel es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hatte und egal wie oft Draco sich auch vor ihm verbeugte, dieser Hippogreif war verdammt stur und konnte meinem Liebsten die Beleidigungen aus unserer Schulzeit nicht vergeben.

Alles in Allem war das letzte Jahr wirklich gut zu uns gewesen. Sicherlich stritten wir, genau wie jedes andere Paar, hin und wieder über alltägliche Kleinigkeiten, doch meist vertrugen wir uns noch vor dem Schlafengehen wieder. Die Erinnerung daran, wie furchtbar die Zeit ohne Draco war, ließ nicht zu, dass ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit damit vergeudete zu schmollen.

Glücklicherweise schien es Draco nichts auszumachen mit einem Halb-Irren zusammenzuwohnen, der plötzlich, mitten im schönsten Streit, ohne Vorwarnung anfing zu heulen und ihn und Nathan schluchzend abküsste und so fest umklammert, dass sie kaum atmen konnten.

Während Nathan mich regelmäßig mit einem genervten „Oh man, Da-had!" wegschubste, hielt Draco mich einfach nur so lange fest, bis ich mich wieder beruhigte.

Ja, Draco hatte sich überraschend schnell erholt und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass auch ich irgendwann den Schrecken in die hinterste Ecke meiner Erinnerungen packen konnte und die lange Zeit des Todesschlafes hinter einem Stapel aus schönen Zeiten mit meinen Lieben würde vergessen können.

Irgendwo bei den Quidditchtoren wurden die ersten Rufe der frühen Vögel laut und die Sterne der Nacht begannen zu verblassen. Doch erst als schon die sanften Töne der aufgehenden Sonne ihre Strahlenfinger über den Horizont gleiten ließen, wandte ich mich ab um endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Ich löschte das Licht im Wohnzimmer und mein Blick blieb für einen Augenblick auf dem Foto von mir und Draco hängen, welches einen Ehrenplatz über dem Kamin gefunden hatte.

Es war ein Foto aus dem Tagespropheten.

Doch nicht jenes, welches mich und Draco zeigte, wie wir uns während der Feier zu Dracos Erfolg glücklich anstrahlten, obwohl ich das ja eigentlich hatte aufhängen wollen.

Nein, es war ein Foto, welches am Tag von Dracos Entlassung aufgenommen worden war und ich wusste nicht einmal von wem. Das St. Mungo hatte eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, denn nachdem die ersten Gerüchte darüber laut geworden waren, dass Dracos Zustand sich verändert hatte, konnten sowohl das Krankenhaus als auch ich mich kaum noch vor Anfragen von Reportern retten. Obwohl mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, so schnell nach Dracos Erwachen zurück im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit zu sein, überzeugte Narzissa mich doch davon, dass die Flucht nach vorn in diesem Falle das Beste sei, wenn ich Ruhe haben wollte. Und so hatte ich nachgegeben und einem 15minütigen Frage-Antwort-Spiel der Presse zugestimmt. Ich entdeckte das Foto am nächsten Morgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten und seither hatte es mich nicht mehr losgelassen.

Es zeigte mich und Draco, wie wir nebeneinander aus dem Foyer von St. Mungo heraustraten und uns an den Händen hielten. Keiner von uns sah besonders gut aus. Draco war noch immer viel zu blass und zu dünn und mir war die Erschöpfung anzusehen, die dunklen Ringe unter meinen Augen und meine zerknitterte Kleidung sprachen Bände. Wir waren beide ausgelaugt, physisch wie psychisch und doch war es die Art, wie wir uns aneinander festhielten, wie wir nebeneinander nach vorn traten und mit ernsten Gesichtern in die Kamera schauten, das dem Bild eine ungeahnte Intensität verlieh.

Dieses Bild sprach von Kraft und Mut, von Liebe, Angst und Hoffnung, von Verlieren und unsäglichem Schrecken und von unserem Sieg über die Verzweiflung.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen stieg ich die Treppe hinauf und kroch zu Draco in unser warmes Bett.

Seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge begleiteten mich in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

The End

Read and Review, please.

Sooo, es ist geschafft – schnüff! Ein riesengroßes DANKE an alle Reviewer und an meine Lieblingsbeta **Little Whisper**, ohne dich hätte ich das hier bestimmt nicht fertig bekommen!

Wie immer waren Eure Reviews super und haben mich immer wieder von neuem motiviert. Macht weiter so! Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt heute: **Pitvansee, zissy, leni4888, Reinadoreen und Samantha Snape.**

Es hat mich echt beeindruckt, wie sehr Ihr mitgelitten habt und dass Ihr trotz allem mit durch das Tal der Tränen gegangen seid!

Was Neues / Altes von mir wird es voraussichtlich im Juni geben, genaueres kann ich noch nicht sagen, weil mein real life momentan so unberechenbar ist *lach*.

Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch allen eine wunderbare Zeit und hoffe, dass wir uns alle hier bald wiedersehen.

*winke*

Eure Cassie


End file.
